Esperanza, secuela de Reinicio
by fey black
Summary: son felices, se casarán y tendran un hijo... pero las cosas se complican y todos sus sueños se esfuman. Jakob tratará de apoyar a Leah solo para mantener la esperanza. Leah x Jakob. Todos humanos. SECUELA DE REINICIO
1. Chapter 1

LAS ADVERTENCIAS DE SIEMPRE: personajes de Stephanie, historia mia… ella no es tan mala como yo xD

LEAH POV

- ¡maldición Alice! – le grité a la loca de los alfileres, ella ni se inmutó por mis palabras, al contrario siguió pinchando como si fuese lo más interesante del mundo

- si te quedaras quieta te apuesto que te pincharía menos – me respondió ella tratando de hablar con esas armas en su boca y enterrando otro alfiler entre la tela.

- no puedes pedir que me quede quieta cuando me estas ahogando entre tanta tela

- deja de quejarte Leah – dijo Rosalie mirándome divertida desde un sillón próximo – sabías en lo que te metías al momento de dejar que Alice hiciese tu vestido

- y organizara tu boda – agregó Bella a su lado en el mismo sillón, yo hice una mueca de disgusto, no sé en que estaba en el momento en que le dije que si… ¡ha! Ya recuerdo, Jakob tiene la culpa, él y sus besos me distrajeron… me las va a pagar caro cuando lo vea

- mira Leah – Alice se había parado del suelo y con sus manos en las caderas y su pie golpeando el piso me miraba amenazadora – o te quedas quieta o no terminaré nunca de tomar las medidas para tu vestido, ni tampoco de probar telas en ti, ¡dios! Me saliste una clienta tan difícil

- es difícil quedarme quieta cuando no puedo respirar por tanto genero alrededor mío, no veo el porqué de tanta tela, no quiero un vestido tan… tan…

- ¿pomposo? – preguntó Bella

- ¿exagerado? – dijo Rosalie

- había pensado en una palabra un poco menos amable, pero creo que esas nos pueden servir – Alice me miró y suspiró cansada

- Lee, amiga mía, por favor dame el gusto de diseñar el vestido para ti… me prohibiste darte un regalo de bodas… al menos permíteme esto – me pidió con unos ojos de duende sin su olla de oro

- se supone que soy yo la que debe hacer peticiones… soy la novia ¿recuerdas? – ella no dijo nada, solo me miró aun más triste

- oh, mira sus ojitos – dijo Bella - ¿no te da aunque sea un poquito de misericordia?

- ¿debería darme?

- mírala… ¿nada de nada? – preguntó Rosalie

- nop, nada – dije. Hay veces que creo que las tres mosqueteros tienen algo en la cabeza que las conecta, ya que Bella y Rosalie pusieron la misma cara que la duende torturadora, el gato con botas daba menos pena que esas tres juntas – ¡Ho vamos! no se pueden poner las tres así… parecen niñas con berrinches… mierda está bien – dije rindiéndome, sabía que no me dejarían tranquila hasta aceptar, además creo que ya me divertí bastante haciendo sufrir a la pequeña duende, Alice estuvo a punto de tirarse a mi cuello de la alegría pero se detuvo al recordar que habían alfileres en todo mi cuerpo

- ¿aun sigues empecinada en que no te regalemos nada? – preguntó Bella luego de un momento, yo asentí con mi cabeza – no entiendo porque

- porque las conozco, seguramente me querrán dar un auto, o una casa o el pago completo de la boda, y eso no lo voy a permitir, si me quieren dar algo ya saben cuáles son las condiciones

- es ridículo que pidas que el obsequio cueste solo un dólar – alegó Rosalie – nada decente se compra con 1 dólar

- pues no me regalen nada – dije encogiéndome de hombros

- ya es tarde para eso – dijo Alice con una mega sonrisa en su rostro, la misma que se formaba cada vez que tenía un plan maligno que incorporaba compras o sufrimiento personal para mi persona… y a veces para Bella.

- diablos Alice ¿Qué hiciste?

- ¿Por qué crees que hice algo? – preguntó inocente, pero su sonrisa cada vez más ancha la delataba, es increíble que aun finja que no ha hecho nada como si no la conociera hace mas de 4 años.

- te conozco bastante bien

- nada… nada malo al menos… bueno, quizás un poquito malo…

- tengo miedo de preguntar él porque

- ya te compramos algo – dijo sacando un sobre de su cartera y sentándose al lado de sus cómplices que sonreían plácidamente, por supuesto que ese par estaba confabulado con la mente maestra. Yo miré el papel como si se tratase de una carta terrorista con Ántrax. Me dispuse a abrirlo cuando me detuvieron

- ¡ni se te ocurra abrirlo! – me dijo Alice

- ¿por?

- quiero que lo veas con Jake, después de todo es un regalo para los dos – la miré desconfiada – no te preocupes, solo costo 99 centavos y el sobre me lo pasó Jasper, lo tenía en alguna parte de su oficina en la fiscalía

- bien… pero recuerda que no te puedes ocultar por siempre, tarde o temprano te encontraré y te haré sufrir por el regalo…. estoy segura que no me va a gustar y que terminaré queriendo tirarlo por la ventana

- no seas ridícula… no me vas a encontrar y lo sabes bien – se burló Alice, le iba a responder cuando mi celular sonó, vi el número y era él

- hola amor – dije sonriendo olvidándome de la carta con el peligroso regalo de Alice y secuaces, Bella y compañía rieron bajo, aun no se acostumbraban a que dijese eso en voz alta, a pesar de que estoy con Jakob desde hace tres años las demostraciones de cariño en público siguen siendo un problema para mí, pero desde las últimas semanas he decidido que expresaré un poco más el amor que siento por él… solo un poco más, no exijan

- _hola preciosa – _me respondió Jakob al otro lado del teléfono con la voz tan varonil que lo caracteriza - _¿aun estás en las mazmorras?_

- sí, la tortura aun no termina – dije

- ¡olvídalo Jakob! – Gritó Alice desde el sillón, yo la miré extrañada mientras él solo reía – ¡ella es mía lo que resta del día!

- ¿se puede saber de qué diablos hablan? – pregunté mirando a Alice

- _Alice vio que era lo que quería hacer – _rió Jakob – _vamos a cenar, te invito_

_- _me rehúso – dijo Alice acercándose a mí y queriendo quitarme el teléfono, tuve que levantar la mano para que no lo alcanzara – necesitamos ver las cosas de la boda Lee – agregó mirándome suplicante y dejando de tratar de tomar el celular, yo di un pequeño vistazo a su rostro y luego me concentré en contestar

- ¿dónde y a qué hora? – Dije al teléfono – Jake rescátame

- _a las siete te paso a buscar… sacaré a mi lunita del infierno – _me dijo. Yo sonreí, me gustaba que usara mi apodo personal, Alice se veía molesta, pero luego de un segundo sonrió complaciente

- ¡gracias Jake! – gritó volviendo al sillón ¿y ahora porque diantres estaba tan feliz?

- detengan esto – les pedí

- _acabo de pensar en pedirte que dejes a Alice arreglarte para la cena – _me respondió Jakob cauto, sabía que no me gustaba oficiar de maniquí.

- estoy embarazada no tetrapléjica – dije enojada – soy capaz de arreglarme sola

- _no te enojes – _me pidió, pero su tono era de diversión por la situación, ¿Qué le pasa? No me conoce enojada y con las hormonas del embarazo al tope.

_- _no te metas en mis enojos… ya vas a ver lo que te espera señor Black… aprovecha la tarde para comprarte una placa, te botaré los dientes cuando te vea – dije colgando

- ¿yo no tengo el humor de esa manera cierto? – preguntó Rosalie tomando su vientre con tres meses de gestación, ella y su escultural cuerpo no demostraban embarazo alguno, claro que aun era muy pronto

- no… Leah y las hormonas del embarazo son una mala combinación – respondió Bella.

Nada pude hacer, Alice por alguna "extraña" razón tenía vestidos de mi talla en su estudio de diseño, yo después de despotricar por treinta minutos me senté a mirar los que ella me ofrecía, finalmente tomé uno y me vestí. Luego me senté y dejé que se repartieran mi cabello, mi maquillaje y las uñas, era algo rutinario para ellas trabajar al mismo tiempo sobre mi.

En el lapso de tiempo que demoraron en usarme de Barbie me puse a pensar en cómo llegué hasta acá. Hace tres semanas Jakob me había ido a buscar al aeropuerto y me había pedido por segunda vez matrimonio, yo dije que si obviamente y después le dije que ya no seríamos dos, si no que tres, ya que estaba embarazada. Ese día fue solo festejos, y lo mejor de todo fue la reconciliación, basta decir que no salimos de la habitación por 24 horas seguidas, solo íbamos a la cocina para comer algo y recuperar energías y volvíamos a la habitación, esos instantes me demostraron cuanto había extrañado su calor y su cuerpo junto al mío.

Desde ese momento no me puedo quejar, todo había vuelto a la normalidad, bueno, casi. Jake era bastante sobre protector, por mi estado, las pruebas que me había tomado con Cerick decían que llevaba un poco más de un mes de embarazo. Volvimos a tomar el examen para asegurarnos, yo iba con miedo de que resultara un falso positivo, pero no fue así, estaba confirmado mi estado con mis hormonas al doble, lo cual aun era algo surrealista para mí. Jakob no caía en su felicidad, no dejaba de tocar mi vientre como si pudiese sentir al feto que una era muy pequeño como para formar una protuberancia. Pero era adorable escuchar cómo le hablaba.

Días más tarde decidimos que nos casaríamos antes del nacimiento de nuestro bebito, de esta forma podríamos tener un fin de semana solo para nosotros, no pensamos si quiera en una luna de miel ,ya que nos encontraríamos trabajando y sería imposible fugarse a algún sitio. Era increíble como pasaba el tiempo, ya son tres semanas desde ese día, y faltaban solo cinco para el matrimonio.

Con Jakob teníamos la idea de hacer algo sencillo, amigos cercanos, familiares y nada más. De hecho el vestido de novia no estaba entre mis planes, me bastaba con una falda y camisa blanca, de ser por mí me fugaba a las vegas y me casaba en una capilla, pero no, tenía que prometerle a Alice que me organizaría la boda, y por el poco tiempo que tenía, ella mas se entusiasmó con las idea, un casamiento en dos meses era un desafío personal para Alice y su capacidad de organización.

Ahora me encontraba en la fase de adaptación a todo lo que ello significaba, elegir lugares, iglesias, torta, invitaciones, lista de invitados, etc. Algo de loco y estresante. Pero a pesar de todo lo hacía feliz, todo terminaría con el hecho factible y legal que Jakob era mío y por lo tanto yo era de él… y por muy que Alice me saque de quicio, es una enorme ayuda, al igual que el resto

- ¿comenzaste a controlarte? – preguntó de pronto Rosalie terminado con mi cabello

- pedimos hora con una obstetra para verme – le dije – en un par de días tenemos mi primer control, creo que es muy pronto, tengo solo ocho semanas de gestación

- entre antes mejor

- lo sé, por eso mismo pedimos hora, quiero que todo salga bien – dije, creo más para mí que para ellas, sabía que tendría problemas, mi fisionomía no me ayudaba mucho a la contención de un feto en mi vientre… mejor no pienso en eso o saldré a cenar con dolor de cabeza.

- señorita Alice – dijo una joven entrando al estudio, Alice trabajaba en una agencia de diseño bastante prestigiosa, hace una semana había mostrado un par de vestidos en un desfile como nueva diseñadora invitada, y habían causado furor, rápidamente fue conocida como promesa en el mundo de la moda – hay un joven afuera diciendo que busca a la señora Black

- ¿Señora Black? – preguntamos juntas con enorme tono de asombro

- sí, eso me dijo él – respondió la joven confundida - ¿quiere que pregunte nuevamente?

- si por favor – respondí yo – ¡no espera! mejor dile que no hay nadie con ese apellido aquí dentro – ella me miró asombrada y luego miró a Alice

- Gina, dile eso por favor y nos avisas como reaccionó – dijo Alice mirándome cómplice la muchacha asintió y se fue, luego mi amiga me miró cómplice – eras mala Leah, me gusta eso de ti

- se lo merece por hacerme pasar por esto – dije mirándome al espejo, aun no me acostumbro al uso de maquillaje, pero para una cena no estaba mal y el vestido era bonito, luego de unos minutos Gina volvió

- el joven sigue en el recibidor, dice que si la futura señora Black no sale enseguida entrará y se llevará a la fuerza a su… mmm… luna – la última parte la dijo desconfiada sin saber si el recado estaba bien dado, yo me puse a reír junto con las demás

- será mejor que me vaya – les dije

- Leah, se abierta de mente ¿ya? – me dijo Alice

- ¿Por qué?

- solo… escucha lo que te digan… y acéptalo

- ¿que viste?

- nada en particular, es solo un consejo

- nada de lo que dices es solo un consejo y nada de lo que ves es nada en particular – le dije saliendo del salón.

Caminé un par de metros y vi a Jakob de pie en medio de la sala con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, me miraba fijamente y yo hacía lo mismo con él, me encantaba como se veía en esos pantalones café de tela y esa camisa blanca con los primero botones abiertos… me daban ganas de tirarme encima de él y no soltarlo más.

- ¿Cómo es eso de que no hay ninguna señora Black? – preguntó tomando mi cintura y acercándome a él

- no la hay – le dije – los papeles aun no están firmados, así que continuo con mi apellido… además eso ya es pasado

-¿Qué?

- eso de ponerle el apellido del marido a la mujer, siglo veinte Jake, revolución femenina, ya votamos y hay presidentes mujeres…

- que chistosa… es que me gusta eso del apellido… le demuestra a todos que eres mía

- lo soy… pero me dejo el nombre Clearwater – dije finalizando la conversación, más que nada porque lo besé y no lo dejé hablar.

- a todo esto… estoy enojada contigo – le dije recordando que me obligó a pasar por la sesión de maquillaje de Alice y compañía

- no te enojes… lo hice por Alice… ya sabes lo feliz que es haciendo eso, además lo más importante del asunto era que te escaparas de allí ¿no? de otro modo no te hubiese dejado salir… temí que fuese capaz de secuestrarte para arreglar el tema de la boda

- buena respuesta

- a todo esto… te ves preciosa – dijo besándome

En el auto íbamos callados y con las manos entrelazadas. Hace un mes Jakob había decidido invertir en un automóvil, y gracias a los contactos nada legales de Emmet y Alice conseguimos un hermoso Volkswgen Rabbit negro a precio de bicicleta - ¿a que vino esta invitación? – pregunté luego de un momento de silencio

- pues… mmm…

- Ho no – dije, si Jakob titubeaba era porque algo malo había hecho

- pues, la verdad es que no cenaremos solos

- ¿a no? – Pregunté mientras bajaba del auto, ya habíamos llegado al restorán donde cenaríamos - ¿Quién estará con nosotros?

- amor – dijo deteniéndose y tomando mis manos – quiero que nos casemos, y gracias al cielo dijiste que si… pero quiero hacer esto bien… que todos estén presentes… y para eso quiero la bendición de alguien en especial

- ¿cenaremos con tu familia? – aun no les habíamos dicho formalmente el tema de la boda al padre y hermanas de Jakob

- aun no… eso lo haremos mañana

- no me digas que…

- si amor, los invité, quiero pedir formalmente tu mano en matrimonio a tu madre y hermano

- mierda, ¡taxi! – grite dándome vuelta con serias intenciones de ir al departamento

- Lee no sean así – me dijo Jakob tomando uno de mis brazo y deteniendo mi huida

- no estaba entre mis planes hablar con mi madre hasta… la próxima vida… o tal vez en dos vidas mas

- nunca supe que fue lo que pasó para que dejaran de hablarse… nuevamente – dijo Jakob, nosotros continuábamos a un lado del auto

- la navidad pasada le conté el porqué de la muerte de mi padre – susurré, claro que eso no era lo único que le había contado.

- oh cariño – dijo él mientras me abrasaba escondiendo mi rostro en su pecho – espero no haya sido muy duro

- dejamos de hablarnos ¿recuerdas?

- es una noticia muy fuerte

- si… tu quedaste en shock

- no me recuerdes esa semana que tengo todas las intensiones de borrarlas de mi memoria y de la tuya de forma permanente

- no importa… estamos juntos ahora, esa semana es una anécdota a contarle a nuestro hijo

- nuestro hijo… que lindo se escucha – dijo Jakob sonriendo

- si – suspiré cansinamente y tomé su mano – bien, salgamos de esto de una vez…

Mientras caminábamos por el pasillo hacia nuestra mesa recordé esa poca grata conversación con Sue la última navidad. Habíamos ido con Jakob a cenar con mi madre a la Push. Con ella mi relación había mejorado un poco, más que nada gracias al nacimiento de Mila, la hija de Sam y Emily, por esa preciosa bebita habíamos mejorado un poco nuestra convivencia, pero aun las cosas eran frías entre nosotras. Ese 24 de diciembre también estaba Sam con su familia en la casa de mi madre, mi hermano y María su novia nos habían acompañado también. Todo iba bien, cenamos, entregamos los regalos y luego de un tiempo decidimos ir a dormir, Seth y María tenían compromisos así que se fueron, yo y Jakob queríamos dormir ya que al día siguiente iríamos con los Cullen y compañía de campamento por el fin de semana.

Le pedí a Jake que me esperara en la cama, que quería ayudar un poco en el arreglo, cuando fui al comedor Sue estaba sola

- ¿y Emily? – pregunté al llegar

- se fue a acostar con Sam, Mily los agota

- me imagino – le dije – déjame ayudarte

- no te preocupes – me dijo ella, pero yo igual levanté las tazas y las llevé a la cocina, al ver que no le haría caso, me dejo seguir limpiando, luego de un momento interrumpió el silencio - ¿Cómo estuvo tu navidad?

- linda, Mila llena los espacios en los que está

- si… es una bebita hermosa… a Harry le hubiese encantado conocerla – susurró, yo traté de no descomponerme por ese comentario, en ese momento nadie sabía mi problema de fertilidad… bueno la falta de ella reamente – Leah

- dime

- ¿te puedo pedir un regalo de navidad? – yo la miré extrañada ¿es que no le gustó lo que le di? – Es algo no material… - agregó

- claro – dije, pero al segundo me arrepentí, no sabía que quería, ni sabía si podría o quería cumplirlo

- quiero saber que fue lo que pasó el día del fallecimiento de tu padre – me congelé en mi sitio, me podría haber pedido cualquier cosa… pero no… tenía que ser justo eso.

- ¿qué caso tiene? – le pregunté tratando de evadir el asunto

- para mi tiene mucho… no podré seguir tranquila mi vida si no se qué le pasó al hombre que mas amé durante toda mi vida

- esos comentarios no ayudan a contarte mamá – le dije tratando de desviarme del tema

- ¿Por qué? No entiendo el porqué de tu negativa – me dijo ella.

- Sue… esto no ayudará a nuestra relación

- claro que si… me ayudará a entender

- pero no a quererme – le contradije

- hija… por favor – me rogó, yo suspiré, tarde o temprano tendrá que saberlo, no puedo ocultarlo para siempre, aunque eso quisiera. Ahora veía el cómo decirle

- te vas a sentar y no hablarás hasta que termine ¿vale? – ella me miró y asintió, yo suspiré derrotada y con la convicción de que desde hoy las cosas entre nosotras serían peor que antes

- esto no es nada fácil par mi – comencé a decir, mi cabeza iba a mil por hora tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para decirle a mi madre el cómo maté a mi papá – ese día, papá encontró unos exámenes en mi cartera… discutimos por ellos… le dije cosas horribles que su corazón no pudo soportar… fin - dije rápidamente y de forma casi inentendible

- espera un minuto ¿me estás diciendo que mataste a Harry por las cosas que le dijiste? – maldición, ella nunca tomaba atención a lo que decía y justo ahora entendía todo lo que balbuceé

- algo por el estilo

- no puedo creerlo… es surrealista – comenzó a decir ella mirando la nada – debe haber algo mas además de eso ¿Qué otra cosa me ocultas?

- nada

- no me mientas, se cuando lo haces… ¿de que eran esos exámenes? – bien… mi madre leía la mente, debe ser pariente lejana de Edward

- nada

- Leah

- nada

- ¡Leah!

- eran unos exámenes de sangre, además de ecografías y resonancias – le dije, ella me miró sin entender nada, cosa que era obvia, ella no era amiga de los asuntos relacionados con la salud, odiaba tomarse exámenes

- explícamelo Leah, quien estudia esas cosas eres tú no yo

- mamá, da lo mismo lo que tenían esos exámenes, la cosa es el resultado de ellos, allí decía que no puedo tener hijo por falta de óvulos

-¡¿Qué?! – exclamó Sue levantándose súbitamente de la silla en la que se encontraba

- dijiste que no me interrumpirías y no has parado de hacerlo – le recriminé

- eso cambió cuando dijiste que no podías tener hijos

- ¡shhh! – La hice callar – baja lo voz o todo el mundo se enterará

- diablos Leah ¿Jakob no lo sabe? – Yo negué con la cabeza – por eso a tu padre le dio un ataque, no aguantó la noticia de que su hija mayor, la luz de sus ojos nunca podría tener hijos… por dios Leah mataste a tu padre – dijo Sue sentándose nuevamente y tomando su cabeza entre sus manos

- bien… esa es una frase que no escuchas todos los días y menos de la boca de tu madre – dije, rogando porque Jakob no hubiese escuchado nada desde la habitación

- no… no puedo creerlo... simplemente no puedo… esto me supera

- te dije que no era una noticia que fuese a mejorar nuestra relación, ahora piensas que soy una asesina

- no quiero pensar eso… pero es la única palabra que se me viene a la mente en estos momentos – me susurró - ¿Cuándo piensas decirle a Jakob?

- no lo se

- ¿Qué estas esperando?

- no es algo fácil de tratar

- él se alejará de ti

- no me estás apoyando de esa manera

- no es apoyo el que te quiero dar, no cierres los ojos, sabes que lo que te digo es verdad… mataste a tu padre con esa noticia, a tu novio seguramente lo espantarás – yo la quedé mirando, no podía creer lo que me decía, a decir verdad me esperaba algo así, pero que finalmente tu madre reaccione de esa manera, por mucho que lo esperes, aun así te afecta – por dios mataste a Harry - repitió

- deja de decir eso

- pero es verdad

- ¡ya basta! – Le grité. Guardé silencio por unos segundos esperando oír a alguien, pero nadie se levantó – tengo suficiente con mi conciencia todos estos años, tus represalia no me sirven, si no dirás nada productivo será mejor que no me hables

- pues sería lo mejor – me dijo, yo me asombré, tomó la decisión más pronto de lo que creí – si te digo algo ahora… créeme que no será agradable

- ¿Por qué?

- porque mataste al hombre que amo… eres mi hija, te quiero por serlo… pero él… era mi alma gemela… mi Harry… ¿Cómo reaccionarias si supieras de pronto que maté a Jake? - vi como las lágrimas comenzaban a caer por sus mejilla y yo volví a odiarme a mí misma, ignoré la pregunta que me había hecho, no quería ni imaginarme como sería mi vida sin el hombre que amo, no tenía como discutirle eso a Sue, seguramente la odiaría si le hacía algo a Jakob

- lamento todo…

- eso no me lo devolverá… y peor es saber que no hice las cosas bien contigo, ya que ni si quiera podrás tener hijos

- bien, eso era algo innecesario – dije, el tema de mi infertilidad no era tocado por nadie que no fueses yo

- no puedo pensar en otra cosa

- pues haz el intento, ese tema es solo mío, no te metas ni te eches la culpa que no la tienes, no me harás sentir peor de lo que me siento con respecto a eso

- es un asunto mío también

- ¿Por qué? Una vez dijiste que Emily era como tu hija, bueno, pues ya tienes tu nieto, ahora déjame en paz

- no… esto va mas allá de eso

- basta, no quiero hablar de ese tema, la última vez que lo hizo terminó muy mal

- terminó con alguien muerto

- ¿quieres ser la próxima? – le dije cansada del tema

- claro que no, ten cuidado con lo que dices, mantén respeto que soy tu madre

- ¿ahora decides serlo? – le dije levantando una ceja, esto me estaba cansado, quería un abrazo de Jakob de forma urgente

- siempre lo he sido

- llevas años sin comportarte como una – ella no me dijo nada, no sé si porque creyó que era cierto o porque estaba igual de cansada que yo – perdóname por todo lo de papá, y tienes razón será mejor que no nos hablemos por un tiempo…

- si… por un tiempo

No dije nada y me volteé en dirección a mi pieza, me negué a que las lágrimas se derramaran, simplemente respiré hondo un par de veces y entré a la habitación, en mi cama estaba Jakob, al parecer dormido, miré el reloj y ya eran casi las tres de la mañana, con razón estaba durmiendo, sin ánimo de cambiarme me saqué la ropa y me puse cualquier camiseta que encontré, una vez en la cama me acomodé los mas silenciosa que pude para no despertar a Jake, pero no resultó ya que él comenzó a buscarme en la cama, una vez que me encontró me abrazó a él con fuerza rodeando mi cintura con su brazo, su mentón descansó en mi hombro.

- te amo – me susurró al oído al abrazarme, yo tragué el nudo en mi garganta, me volteé y escondí mi rostro en su pecho ahogando el llanto, eso parece que lo despertó - ¿estás bien Lee? – Yo no respondí – cariño… Leah, me estás asustando

- tranquilo – le dije con la mejor voz que encontré – no pasa nada, solo discutí con mi madre y desde que estoy contigo me he vuelto una débil y necesito que me abrases fuerte… ahora – dije agarrándome a su pecho como si de eso dependiera mi vida, no preguntó nada más, solo me rodeó con sus brazos y me acunó en su pecho

- junto con el abrazo ¿puedo decir que te amo?

- mas te vale, mi ánimo lo necesita

- llegamos – me dijo Jake sacándome de mis ensoñaciones, yo lo detuve un poco y lo besé – no es que me moleste pero ¿eso a que viene?

- nada… solo recordé algo

- asumo que es algo bueno

- si… siempre es bueno cuando se refiere a ti – dije cuando casi llegábamos a la mesa.

**Volví!!!!!! xD**

**Se que hace tiempo que no escribo pero este año ha sido horrible. En fin, ahora tengo un poco mas de tiempo que antes así que me puse las pilas y comencé con la secuela de REINICIO.**

**Espero les haya gustado, too es color de rosa entre Jake y Leah, pero no siempre será asi… el año fue tan pesado que mi mente se trastornó completamente y me desquitare haciéndolos sufrir xD**

**Un besote a todas y dejer revis que me hacen feliz… sin revis no hay imaginación y por lo tanto no hay historia.**

**Ha! Antes de que se me olvide, tratare de responder los revis que me envíen, antes no lo hacia porque no sabia que se podía responder por aquí xD, y también esta habilitado para que la gente que no tiene cuenta en fanfi ponga comentarios… ha! Y les dejo unos links, para que vean el auto que se compro Jake con los ilegales métodos de emmet y alice xD**

".com/NewCarBuyersGuide2008/photos/2008/Volkswagen/Rabbit/Coupe/2008_Volkswgen_Rabbit_ext_"


	2. Chapter 2

**ADVERTENCIA: miren el rated de la historia…. ¿la vieron?... bien! Pues en este capi se justifica eso…**

Leah POV

Allí estaba… mi madre sentada a la mesa, llevaba el vestido que le había regalo esa navidad, la última navidad en la que hablamos, junto con ella estaba Seth y su corbata preferida, María la odiaba y con razón, fue uno de los primero regalos que le di a mi hermano el día en que se graduó del instituto, pero eso ya hace bastante tiempo y había pasado de un lindo color bronce opaco a algo desteñido y de color irreconocible. Nota mental: regalarle una nueva corbata y deshacerme de la antigua

- Hija – dijo Sue al verme

- mamá, tanto tiempo – le respondí de una manera un poco seca para ser francos, realmente no sabía que decirle ni como

- casi un año

- hola Lee – Seth me saludó con una gran sonrisa, amo a mi hermano por eso, tiene la capacidad de sonreír y mantenerse siempre optimista iluminando el sitio en el que estuviera, junto con mi futuro esposo, dios que raro decir eso, era el único capaz de robarme una sonrisa - Jake ¿Cómo estás?

- bien gracias, hola Sue – saludó Jakob – por favor sentémonos – todos hicimos lo que nos dijo, con Sue, quien estaba frente mío, nos mirábamos visiblemente incómodas por la situación

- bueno… se preguntarán el por qué de la invitación a cenar – comenzó Jake – pues la verdad es que es por algo muy importante que quiero decirles y me gustaría intentar hacerlo antes de que encarguemos algo de cenar, porque seguramente después perderé el valor – él tomó mi mano y la entrelazó con la suya, por unos instantes se concentro en nuestros dedos unidos – pues… mmm…la cosa es así… - comenzó a divagar… y tan bien que íbamos, traté de no reírme pero era demasiado tierno ver como no encontraba las palabras para decirle a mi madre y a mi hermano que se quería casar conmigo, él se dio cuenta de mi sonrisa – Leah no te rías, no es fácil de decir

- perdón, pero es que das risa – le dije, su mirada fue un poco hostil así que me disculpé – bien… discúlpame, sigue balbuceando

- que chistosa – me dijo, bajó su mirada a nuestras manos y luego miró a mi madre fijo a los ojos - bueno, ustedes saben que amo a Leah mas que a mi vida, no soy capaz de imaginarme sin ella, al contrario, no puedo respirar si no la tengo cerca, se que suena algo cursi, pero es lo que mejor describe el estado de dependencia que tengo hacia su hija… Sue, después de tres años junto a Leah me di cuenta que simplemente no sobrevivo sin esta mujer a mi lado – hablaba tan seguro de sí mismo, yo solo podía mirarlo y sonreír, como una tonta debo agregar, pero no podía evitarlo, se veía tan varonil que me hizo estremecer, él me devolvió la mirada y me sonrió, es increíble cómo me pierdo con su sonrisa, ahora entendía un poco la dependencia de Bella hacia Edward, en un comienzo no era capaz de concebirla, pero ahora que la siento en carne propia sé que es algo más fuerte de lo que se pueda expresar en palabras, claro, que no soy tan empalagosa y asfixiadora como esos dos llegan a ser mutuamente. En ese breve lapso de tiempo Seth miró mi mano y se fijó en el anillo de compromiso, sus ojos se agrandaron al verlo y ahogó un grito de sorpresa, yo lo miré amenazante, más le vale no decir palabra sobre eso, no quería que le arruinara el momento a Jakob – es por eso que quiero pedirle formalmente la mano de su hija en matrimonio – bien, ya estaba dicho, y como me lo supuse Sue casi se desmaya de la impresión, me miró con miedo en sus ojos, y yo sabía exactamente el porqué

- pero… este… Leah – comenzó a decir mi madre

- ella me dijo que si, solo falta su aprobación – se adelantó Jakob a lo que mi madre pudiese decir

- ni que la necesitara – dijo de pronto Seth agrandando su sonrisa – mi hermana nunca ha requerido de la aprobación de nadie para hacer las cosas, no será diferente esta vez – agregó, tiene razón, con o sin la bendición de Sue me casaré igual, esto no es más que un mero trámite que hago solo por Jakob, para que mentalmente esté feliz.

- ¿le dijiste? – me dijo Sue, al parecer finalmente ella recuperó la voz, claro que no sin cierta dificultad

- ¿Qué cosa? – pregunté haciéndome la total desentendida

- ya sabes de que hablo

- pues no tengo ni la mas mínima idea – dije, ella me preguntaba por el tema de mi infertilidad, no sabía porque me estaba haciendo la desentendida, pero una parte de mi quería saber que tan lejos era capaz de llegar mi madre frente a esto, ¿le dirá por su parte a Jakob? ¿Armará un escándalo?

- ¿decirme que? – preguntó Jake

- nada – respondió mi madre bajando la vista y estrujando una servilleta de tela entre sus manos, yo la miré asombrada y algo incrédula, ¿realmente no le dirá nada a Jakob? – antes de todo quisiera decir unas palabras… Leah, te pido mis más sinceras disculpas – eso no me lo esperaba en lo más mínimo

- ¿Qué?

- eso… la última vez que nos vimos te dije cosas horribles, cosas que no quería decir… fui el peor ejemplo de madre que pudiese existir… yo… debí darte palabras de aliento frente a todo, se supone que debo ser un sustento para los ti… no… digo… - yo estaba en mi lugar viendo como mi madre, la orgullosa Sue Clearwater, se disculpaba tragándose su orgullo y atropellándose en las palabras – es parte mi culpa también

- te dije que no te culparas de nada – respondí rápidamente, odio cuando dicen eso

- déjame terminar – me pidió elevando su vista de la estrujada servilleta a mi ojos – es mi culpa porque no te di la confianza como para que me contaras… bueno ya sabes que – trataba de no decir algo que pudiese comprometerme con Jakob… esa no era mi madre, algo le había pasado en el tiempo en que no nos vimos – no he sido una buena madre contigo desde… bueno ya perdí la cuenta del tiempo, pero quiero tratar de serlo desde hoy… hija te amo con todo mi ser, aunque no se note, créeme que es así

- yo… - no sabía que decir, estaba estática en mi asiento casi sin poder respirar

- tu Jakob – dijo Sue mirando a mi prometido – te llevas una joya, si quieres casarte con Leah, deberás jurar ante Dios y ante mí que la apoyarás siempre, no importa lo que pase, buscarán una solución a todo, y más que nada, la protegerás y compartirás las culpas con ella… serán dos personas convertidas en una sin vuelta atrás… si no te crees capaz de lidiar con los problemas que un matrimonio conlleva será mejor que no lo hagas… y si llegases a dañarla o dejar a mi hija al menor problema o por cualquier circunstancia créeme que te buscaré donde estés y verás de que soy capaz cuando estoy enojada…

- vaya… - dijo Jakob tragando ruidosamente - las amenazas vienes por parte de madre – dijo mirándola serio, ella relajó un poco su postura

- eres un buen chico Jakob y si mi hija te eligió para pasar el resto de su vida a tu lado… pues será un placer tenerte como yerno – terminó diciendo Sue, yo estaba estática después de su discurso… en mi vida pensé que ella se comportara de esa forma, de hecho, llegué a pensar que las palabras de afecto ya no existían en el vocabulario de mi madre, pero lo que más me sorprendió fue que en ningún momento dijo algo que pudiese dejarme al descubierto en caso de que Jakob no supiese de mi problema… estaba en total Shock

- ¡felicidades! – Gritó Seth sacándonos a mí y a Jakob de nuestro estupor, ambos saltamos un poco por su grito – vamos futuros casados, ¡despierten!

- yo… no sé qué decir… - le dije

- solo dime que me perdonas – dijo Sue, a mi me embragó una sensación de consuelo enorme, tenía ganas de llorar de alegría… estúpidas hormonas del embarazo

- mamá… - susurré, no fue necesario que hiciese nada, ella se acercó y me abrazó, por un instante se me pasó por la mente que aquella mujer que me abrasaba no era mi madre, hace tanto tiempo que no la escuchaba hablarme con amor, en ningún momento me dijo algo que me dejase al descubierto, o algo que me hiriese… nada… era la cosa más rara y feliz que me podía pasar, esperaba un escándalo y me encontraba con que ella me pedía perdón.

- déjame abrasarte yerno – dijo Sue soltándome de su abraso y tomando a Jakob por el cuello. Seth no demoró y me abrasó

- no puedo creer que te vayas a casar

- ni yo

- no puedo creer que Jake quiera aguantarte por el resto de su vida

- ni yo – respondí a su broma, mi hermano rió ampliamente, Jake a mi lado tomó la mano que contenía la argolla de compromiso y la besó, miré directo a sus ojos y supe que quería decir algo mas, yo asentí

- esa no es la única noticia que les tenemos – comenzó a decir Jakob – Sue, si de lo que hablabas era de la infertilidad de Leah, déjame decirte que eso ya lo sabía

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó Sue asombrada - ¿lo sabes y aun así te quieres casar con ella?

- luego de una semana sin Leah… descubrí que mientras ella esté a mi lado no me importa nada mas, la familia… pues siempre estuvo la opción de adoptar, o las terapias hormonales, y todas esas cosas que no entiendo – dijo Jake, yo retuve una sonrisa, es tan lindo cuando dice ese tipo de cosas

- esperen un minutos – dijo de pronto Seth - ¿mi hermana no puede tener hijos? – había olvidado que él era el único que no sabía - ¿Por qué yo no sabía eso?

- pues… la cosa es complicada, se lo conté el mismo día en que Jakob me propuso matrimonio, el día de mi graduación… pues… ocurrieron unas cosas entre medio que algún día les diré… - dije

- fue el mismo día en el que desapareciste misteriosamente justo por una semana…– dijo Sue uniendo cabos, ahora sabía que mi capacidad de hacer lo mismo lo había heredado de ella

- pero con eso me di cuenta que no me importaba, solo la quería a ella a mi lado… así que le pedí nuevamente que nos casáramos, superaríamos cualquier cosa si permanecíamos juntos – siguió Jake agarrando aun mas fuerte mi mano entre la suya

- y yo dije que si – complementé, debo decir que me sorprendió ver los ojos de mi madre brillantes por la emoción

- eres el mejor hombre que mi hija pudo encontrar

- mas te vale haberle dicho eso, porque o si no te mataba con mis propias manos – dijo Seth medio en broma y medio en serio

- ¿Cuál es el ánimo de que todos me amenacen? – preguntó Jakob, yo reí en respuesta

- pero eso no es todo – dije – Sue, las personas con mi enfermedad tienen una mínima oportunidad de embarazarse sin tratamientos, solo un dos porciento

- ¿intentarán tener hijos de forma natural? – preguntó ella interrumpiéndome

- mamá… tengo dos meses de embarazo – silencio, además del murmullo de el resto de personas en el restorán en el que estábamos mi mesa estaba totalmente en silencio – Sue ¿estás viva? – mas silencio

-creo que la mataste – dijo Jakob

- mierda - susurré

- ¿¡voy a ser abuela!? – gritó Sue de pronto, ahora todo el sitio estaba en silencio y mirando en nuestra dirección, me encantaba lo discreta que podía ser Sue algunas veces, nótese la ironía de la frase

- ¿el grito era necesario? – pregunté

- ¿es verdad eso? – preguntó ella

- ¿para qué te mentiría? – le respondí, ella miró a Jakob, creo que buscando el signo de broma en él, pero este solo asintió sonriéndole y tomando mi cintura

- ¡oh por dios, hija! – ahora sí que Sue no pudo aguantar el llanto, simplemente las lágrimas brotaban como si no hubiese otra escapatoria que esa, Seth por su parte estaba más feliz que nunca, la idea de ser tío le fascinaba, mi madre me abrazó por bastante tiempo, me decía una y otra vez que si necesitaba cualquier cosa no dudara en llamarla, que de ser necesario se iría a vivir a la cuidad para cuidarme, que malcriaría a su nieto o nieta cuando llegara, yo le agradecí hasta el cansancio sus intenciones.

Les asombró la noticia de que solo en cinco semanas nos casaríamos con Jakob, pero entendió a la perfección los motivos, a pesar del apuro del asunto, le encantó la idea de que estuviésemos casados antes de que nuestro bebé naciera… nuestro bebé… sonrío solo al pensar en esa palabra… un niño fruto del amor que yo y Jakob nos teníamos, definitivamente un milagro en mi vida

Luego de la mejor cena que he tenido con mi familia desde antes de la muerte de mi padre, con Jakob volvimos al departamento, en el auto conversábamos de lo extraña que había sido la velada, pero de lo feliz que éramos al saber que teníamos la aprobación y el apoyo absoluto de mi familia.

Fui la primera en llegar a la puerta del departamento, tenía urgencia de sacarme los tacones que Alice me había sugerido usar, pero Jakob tenía urgencia para otra cosa.

Mientras metía las llaves en la cerradura, él tomó mi cintura y me abrazó acercándome lo más posible a su cuerpo, comenzó a besar mi cuello lentamente hasta bajar por mis hombros desnudos haciendo que una tormenta eléctrica cruzara por mi cuerpo y se centrara en mi vientre, traté de que mi mente se concentrara en meter la llave y abrir la puerta, pero la respiración de Jakob en mi garganta me dificultaba el pensar, inclusive respirar.

- Jake… - logre balbucear

- ¿mmm?…

- la puerta…

- ya…. – me dijo, y sin saber cómo tomó mi mano y sin problemas metió la llave, mientras giraba la perilla para entrar, me giró y de forma urgente atrapó mis labios con los suyos, yo sin pensarlo mucho me dejé llevar, abrasé su cuello y le devolví el beso profundizándolo sintiendo su lengua jugar con la mía, nunca me cansaría de la sensación que me producían sus besos.

De alguna manera entramos, de alguna manera el cerró la puerta, tiró las llaves a alguna parte y comenzó a caminar elevándome del piso, sentí la urgencia de enredar mis piernas en su cintura, pero logré aguantarlas ya que me sentó en una de las sillas de la cocina, a esas alturas estaba totalmente acalorada por la situación y aun nos faltaba subir las escaleras y llegar al cuarto, se me hacía una camino demasiado largo para la urgencia que tenía de su cuerpo dentro mío

- no llegaremos a la habitación si seguimos así – susurré entre los jadeos ocasionados por sus manos acariciando mis muslos y rosando intencionalmente la zona interna de ellos, comenzó a besar mi cuello y mis hombros

- será en la cocina entonces – me respondió bajando el cierre de mi vestido, el tacto de su piel en mi espalda me hizo gemir, no es que fuese la primera vez que lo hacíamos en la cocina, pero, la forma en la que ocurría lo hacía parecer como si lo fuese. Mientras una de sus manos terminaba su tarea con el cierre, la otra sacaba el sujetador de mi cabello y lo hacía caer como cascada en mi espalda

- me encanta cuando tienes tu pelo suelto – dijo mientras tiraba gentilmente de ellos haciendo que arqueara la espalda dándole mejor acceso a mi escote

Mis manos fueron a su camisa y comencé a desabrochar los botones, deslicé la tela por sus increíbles brazos y me deleité al tocarlos, era como si conociera su perfecta musculatura por primera vez a pesar de que ya la conocía de memoria, Jakob ya había bajado el cierre de mi vestido y este se había perdido en alguna parte, sus manos recorrieron pacientemente mi espalda y cintura enredándose ocasionalmente con mi cabello, hasta que llegaron al broche de mis sujetador separándolo y desasiéndose de él, como solo Jake podía hacerlo, comenzó a tocar mis pechos haciendo que me estremeciera y soltara palabras entre los gemidos inentendibles para cualquiera, inclusive para mí. Sus manos los masajeaban y acariciaban haciendo que la pasión en mi aumentara de forma frenética.

Desabroché el botón de su pantalón y bajé el cierre, encontrándome con la excitación de Jakob al máximo, no pude evitarlo y rodeé su cintura con mis piernas acercándolo más a mí hasta que las pelvis chocaron, gemí cuando nos encontramos y él hizo lo mismo, creó que eso fue suficiente tanto para él como para mí. Rápidamente se deshizo de mis bragas y yo con la misma rapidez me deshice de sus bóxers. Ahora estábamos desnudos haciendo que nuestros cuerpos se tocaran incansablemente. Su boca bajó hacia mi pecho y yo arqueé la espalda dándole el máximo de libertad y espacio para que besara lo que él quisiera. Mis manos recorrieron libres su espalda y más abajo. Tocaba su abdomen maravillándome con su definición, deseosa una de mis manos bajó hacia su ingle haciendo que él soltara un gemido contra mi cuello cuando toqué su parte mas sensible, cosa que me animó a continuar con mis caricias mientras él seguía tratando de ocultar las exclamaciones y gemidos, yo lo ayudaba en eso al callarlo con mis labios. Las hormonas del embarazo suelen subir el lívido, y yo estaba sintiendo las consecuencias de eso, al igual que Jakob, pero ninguno estaba triste por la situación

Mis piernas se aferraban a él como si de eso dependiera mi vida, Jakob sacó mis manos del lugar donde acariciaban incansablemente y se acercó, susurré su nombre cuando lo sentí entrar y él mordió mi hombro cuando lo hizo, esa acción más que dolor produjo una descarga de excitación inconmensurable. Jakob se movía de una forma exquisita haciéndome gemir su nombre, al mismo tiempo que él susurraba el mío, con cada embestida mis músculos se contraían más a su alrededor haciendo que el placer aumentara, tanto para mí como para él. Jakob no dejaba sus manos quietas, tocaba mi dorso, mis pechos, enredaba sus dedos en mis cabellos, se afirmaba en la mesa a mi espalda para poder empujar mejor, su boca viajaba de mi cuello a mis labios, y luego bajaban a mi escote, me encantaba cuando una de sus manos tomaba mi muslo y lo apretaba o jalaba para poder entrar aun mas, y sabía que él amaba cuando lo empujaba con mis piernas abrazándome a él y aumentando su entrada, así que lo hacía bastante seguido.

Sentí como mi respiración estaba llegando a un punto en el que no se puede agitar más, los músculos de mi vientre comenzaron a estrecharse alrededor de Jakob, él dijo alguna maldición entre gemidos cuando moví mis caderas repentinamente y choqué contra las suyas acelerando la velocidad… y entonces llegué al paraíso, seguida a los segundos después por Jake. Nos quedamos de esa forma abrasados por unos minutos, esperando que nuestra respiración retomara su velocidad normal, sus labios aun estaba en mi cuello depositando pequeños besos en él después de haberlo mordido un par de veces más producto de la excitación. Yo relaje mis manos, seguramente dejé mis dedos marcados en su espalda, si es que no hay heridas por culpa de mis uñas

- creo que esta silla no la habíamos usado – dijo él después de unos minutos, yo reí por el comentario, me alejé un poco pero sin salir de su abrazó y mire las demás que estaban en la mesa

- no, creo que esta no… la estrenamos – le dije

- si – rio abrasándome - ¿estás bien? – preguntó

- sí, más que bien, de alguna manera todo está saliendo de maravilla… tengo que acostumbrarme a esto – confesé, no era mi costumbre que las cosas me resultaran bien

- verás que todo saldrá perfecto – susurró Jakob a mi oído, yo asentí – me quiero bañar… ¿me acompañas? – yo lo miré por un minuto – solo si quieres

- esas cosas no se preguntan… llévame a la ducha – le dije, él sonrió y me tomó en brazos, esta sería una larga y muy entretenida noche.

Jakob POV

Hacía dos días que habíamos hablado con la madre de Leah, y debo decir que nunca me hubiese imaginado su respuesta, pero estaba feliz de ver a mi futura esposa con los ojos brillantes de la felicidad, ya que por fin había arreglado las cosas con su madre

Por ser día domingo había planeado un almuerzo con mi padre y mis hermanas para decirles que me caso, la única que me preocupa un poco es Rachel, ella aun no logra simpatizar con Leah de la forma en la que a mí me gustaría, a pesar de que ya llevo años con ella sigue pensando que podría tener a una mejor mujer a mi lado, por ser la mayor se tomó muy enserio el papel de madre, no la culpo, Billy nunca quiso volver a casarse después de la muerte de Sara, y Rachel pensó que lo mejor que tenía que hacer era sustituirla… tonto… pero que se le va a hacer.

Era temprano por la mañana, aun tenía a Leah entre mis brazos, el solo hecho de rodearla con ellos me bastaba, baje mi mano y la coloqué en su vientre, con solo dos meses de embarazo es obvio que aun no tiene signos de ello, su barriga sigue igual de plana y sensual que cuando la conocí, sus pechos continúan del mismo tamaño… ahora que lo pienso disfrutaré la parte en la que aumentan.

-¿Qué piensas? – preguntó Leah, pensé que estaba dormida

- en lo hermosa que te verás cuando tu barriguita crezca

- claro que no, pareceré ballena, seguramente me saldrán estrías, mi pelo se pondrá mas graso y rogaré a Dios que no me salgan manchas o juro que me encerraré por el resto de mi vida – me contestó

- ¿todo eso ocurre?

- eso es poco, tu tendrás que aguantar mi mal genio, las hormonas del embarazo provocan que las mujeres se pongan muy temperamentales, me enojaré más seguido y por lo más mínimo y estúpido… y los antojos… más vale que te levantes a las 4 de la mañana a buscarme lo que te pido o armaré un escándalo de proporciones mundiales

- nadie me enseñó la letra chica del contrato al momento de embarazarte

- pues lo siento mucho, el trabajo está hecho, ahora asume las consecuencias de tus actos– la quedé mirando por un momento, a pesar de que ella me estaba tratando de asustar, no podía, me daba igual que tuviese el pelo graso o estrías, su mal humor podré tolerarlo, y si quiere algo a cualquier hora se lo daré, cualquier cosa que la haga feliz a ella y a mi hijo. Bajé las sábanas y deje su abdomen al descubierto

- ¿Qué haces? – No respondí y me acerqué a su vientre – Jake – me llamó ella, yo apoyé mi oído en su cuerpo, quería tratar de escuchar el latido del corazón de mi hijo o hija, sabía que era difícil, pero siempre he tenido buen oído, en una de esas… - cariño… te ves tan lindo – me dijo acariciando mi cabello

- ¿Por qué?

- no lo sé, pero verte tan concentrado en tratar de escuchar algo es… encantador… pero lamento decirte que los único que oirás serán los movimientos de mi estómago gritando por algo de comer

- ¿Ningún ruido de nuestro lobezno? – pregunté, ella se puso a reír

- no puedo creer que le digas lobezno… pero no, lo siento mucho… cuando me haga la ecografía podrás escuchar su corazón latir de forma desaforada, hasta entonces se paciente – hice un pequeño mohín, es una lástima, tendré que seguir esperando para poder sentir a mi hijo… sin eso aun creo que es un sueño… uno demasiado bueno, algunas veces tengo miedo de despertar y verme en la habitación solo, sin ella, extrañándola, pensándola, muriendo sin su presencia como me ocurrió en ese momento…

- ¿Qué pasa? – me preguntó Leah

- solo pensaba en que si esto es un sueño no quiero despertar jamás

- pues yo no puedo dormir por tu causa – me dijo ella – me entretienes hasta altas horas de la noche

- lo disfrutas igual que yo

- creo que mas, las hormonas aumentan el placer sexual, al igual que la resistencia y las ansias – me dijo ella sonriendo de lado, esa parte de las hormonas no las sabía, no me caen tan mal después de todo

- lo de la cocina deberíamos repetirlo – le dije haciendo círculos alrededor de su ombligo

- o si… pero te parece que primero tomemos desayuno… yo y el pequeño Jakob tenemos hambre – me dijo, yo la besé y me levanté de la cama

- usted pida y yo cocino – dije mientras salía de la habitación seguido por Leah.

Ella me abrazo por la espalda y caminamos así hasta la cocina. Ella se sentó en la silla, la misma que usamos aquella noche, mientras yo comenzaba a sacar cosas para hacer el desayuno

- y bueno ¿Qué le sirvo señorita? – dije volteándome y haciendo como si tuviese una libreta para anotar su pedido

- quiero huevos revueltos, con jugo de naranja, unas tostadas… galletas… algo de fruta también, ojala una manzana verde… se me hace agua la boca de solo pensar en ella… ¡Ah y a los huevos ponle jamón! – dijo… yo la quede mirando

- ¿de verdad comerás todo eso? – le pregunté

- no tengo idea, pero me encantaría probar – dijo sonriendo, yo pensé en el embarazo, bueno… se supone que comen mas cuando tienen una vida creándose en su interior…. ¿verdad?

No dije nada, solo comencé a cocinar, ella me miraba desde su lugar. Pronto comenzó a tararear una canción, una que conocía muy bien, era la misma que le canté cuando tuvimos nuestra primera cita. Se había vuelto en nuestra canción. Nos describía de lo mejor, juntos éramos capaces de curarnos cualquier herida que tuviésemos.

- huele exquisito – dijo Leah, yo sonreí, poco a poco me había acostumbrado a cocinar, pero solo para ella, usualmente odiaba hacerlo.

- es porque está casi listo

- lo decía por ti – respondió en un susurró que rebosaba sensualidad, yo sonreí mientras seguía revolviendo sus huevos, amo a esa mujer.

- desayuno para la mesa cuatro – dije llevando un plato con sus huevos revueltos con jamón, realmente era pavo porque no teníamos de otro tipo, junto con sus tostadas, su jugo de naranja y su manzana verde picada en rodajas. Le puse la comida sobre la mesa y luego la rodeé para sentarme a su lado. Ella me miró todo el trayecto. Al acercarme se volteó y me llamó con ese pequeño dedo índice encantador de su mano izquierda. Me acerqué a ella y cuando estuve cerca tomó el elástico de mi pantalón y me jaló posicionándome entre sus piernas y rodeando mi cintura con ellas

- ¿quieres reestrenar la silla? – le pregunté apoyando mis manos en la mesa encerrándola. Ella elevó su cabeza para mirarme

- no, tenemos varias sillas mas para hacerlo… si no compramos nuevas y listo – dijo sonriendo – solo quería darte las gracias por el desayuno

- aun no la pruebas

- no importa, debe estar deliciosa – me respondió. Tomó mi cuello y me besó, de forma bastante candente… eso de las hormonas que aumentan la lívido me gusta… me gusta mucho, mucho, mucho… las cosas estaba subiendo de tono cuando el estómago de Leah me recordó que ella tenía que comer

- quiero seguir… no sabes cuánto… pero debes comer – le dije usando todo mi auto control para separar mis labios de los suyos, para dejar de sentir sus piernas desnudas a mi alrededor y alejar mi torso al descubierto de sus brazos

- bueno… pero no sabes lo que te pierdes – me dijo, yo tragué saliva, sabía qué me perdía, pero ella tenía que comer… por mi hijo o hija…

Comenzamos a desayunar y debo decir que ella tenía un apetito increíble, se lo había comido todo, yo casi no probé bocado… el timbre del departamento sonó cuando habíamos terminado. Leah se levanto para abrir

- ¿Alice? – preguntó ella, yo me acerqué ¿Qué hace Alice a las diez de la mañana aquí?

_**Bien… aquí va un poco de la historia de este capitulo, lo resumo asi:**_

_**Exámenes, varias noches sin dormir, exceso de cafeína… fin xD**_

_**La verdad es que esta vez ellos no son unos niños, es obvio que la relación adema de ser mas madura es más,…. Física xD, aunque dudo mucho que les moleste ^^**_

_**Quiero dar las gracias por los revis que me dejaron, me dio demasiada felicidad ver tantos correos de fanfic, gracias también a aquellas que me pusieron como historia y autor favorito, eso me anima a seguir con la historia.**_

_**Para quien me pregunto por mi otro fic… esta en standbye, mas que nada porque se me seco el cerebro y no hubo mucho apoyo, puede que Eddy y bella no sean lo mio xD**_

_**Weno, las dejo porque comencé a dar lata, un besote a tods y nos leemos**_

_**Ha! No olviden el tan ansiado revi, eso me da imaginación mejor que nada**_

_**Un beso **_

_**Fey black**_


	3. Chapter 3

JAKOB POV

- hola Leah… ¿Cómo estás? – dijo Alice en la puerta y con una mega sonrisa en su rosto, la cual la hacía parecer bastante sospechosa

- confundida… ¿paso algo malo?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Alice… nunca te levantas un día domingo antes de las doce de la tarde… son las diez y estas en la puerta de mi casa… eso significa que hiciste algo malo... o viste algo… o pasó algo

- a veces creo que esto de que me conozcas tan bien no me conviene… - le dijo ella a Leah, en ese momento llega Jasper a su lado

- hola Leah, Jakob – dijo el rubio saludándonos y abrasando a su esposa

- Ho no… es algo grande – dije, estaban los dos, era una noticia grande

-¿aun no les dices? estás perdiendo tu toque cariño – le dijo Jasper

- es que no he tenido la oportunidad – le respondió Alice, yo y Leah nos miramos

- más vale que te apures, vienen subiendo

- ok, Leah, Jakob… ¡SEREMOS VECINOS! – grito la vidente elevando sus brazos mientras Jasper reía a su lado, nos quedamos estáticos por un momento hasta que finalmente reaccionamos

- ¡¿Qué?! – gritamos juntos con Leah

- eso… el piso de abajo tenía dos departamentos en venta… y con mi Jazz compramos uno – dijo ella abrazando a su marido y riendo

- pues… - fue todo lo que dijo Leah, yo caí en la cuenta de algo

- ¿Quiénes viene subiendo? – pregunté

- ¡JAKOB! – gritó alguien desde el pasillo, ese grito solo lo podía ser de él

- ¿Emmet? – preguntó Leah

- Lee Lee… ¿cómo están chicos?

- … - silencio de nuestra parte… no me había dado cuenta que aun estábamos en la puerta y ellos en el pasillo.

-¿chicos?... no me digan que… les gustó tanto verme que se quedaron mudos por la alegría – bromeó el grandote de mis amigos mirándonos divertido

- aun digieren la noticia – dijo Japer

- ¿Cómo? ¿Ya les dijiste que nos mudaremos aquí? – preguntó Rosalie quien estaba a un lado de Emmet

- ¿ustedes también? – pregunté sin ocultar la sorpresa en mi voz

- claro, al otro lado del pasillo en este piso había un departamento, lo compramos ayer con mi osito – dijo Rosalie abrasando a Emmet

- voy a desmayarme – dijo Leah, yo la mire asustado ¿era por la emoción o el embarazo?

- aun hay otra noticia – dijo Alice sonriendo maliciosamente… esa sonrisa… daba miedo…

- ¿Cuál? – preguntamos con Leah

- ¡basta Edward! – dijo alguien llegando, era Bella sonriendo llevada en los brazos de Edward, mientras ella se sujetaba a su cuello

- hay que practicar, así entraremos a nuestro nuevo departamento amor – le dijo Edward… a su departamento… no me digas que…

- si – respondió Edward a mi pensamiento mientras bajaba a Bella – compramos el departamento en el piso de abajo

- ¡SEREMOS TODOS VECINOS! – gritó Alice haciendo resonar el pasillo

- ¡si! – la acompañó Emmet elevando sus brazos y sonriendo

- ¿Leah estas bien? – preguntó Bella, yo miré asustado a Leah. Ella no hablaba y estaba blanca

- Jake… nunca más me des huevos por la mañana – dijo y salió corriendo, en un segundo desapareció y estaba en el baño. Yo demoré un segundo más en reaccionar y seguirla. Al llegar la vi con la mitad del rostro en el WC vomitando todo el desayuno, yo me acerqué y tomé su cabello para que no se ensuciara. Estaba asustado de muerte. Nunca había viste a mi novia de esta forma, se vaía un poco enferma y con el tema del embarazo eso podía ser grave

- dios Leas ¿estás bien?... pregunta estúpida, obvio que no lo estas… ¡Leah dime algo!

- ¿quieres callarte? – me dijo elevando su cabeza y apoyándose en el suelo para dejar de tambalearse – maldición, estaba bastante bien… me tenían que dar las nauseas… pensé que ya no vendrían, las odio.

- explica – le rogué

- las nauseas y vómitos son normales dentro de los primeros tres meses de embarazo – dijo Edward llegando a nuestro lugar seguido de todo el mundo quienes miraban con cara de preocupación – no a todas les viene, las tuvo que provocar algo… como… los huevos revueltos

- nunca más huevos para ti señorita – le dije a Leah

- claro, claro – me dijo levantándose, limpió su boca y se la enjuagó con agua

- Leah deja de maldecir, por mucho que te gusten los huevos tendrás que dejarlos – dijo Edward respondiendo obviamente al rosario de maldiciones que Leah estaba dando en su mente

- si se… en fin… volviendo al tema… no creo que sea tan malo que vivan cerca… en este caso abajo y al frente… así es más fácil buscarlos para torturarlos si hacen algo malo… sobre todo al grandote y la duende aquí presente

- les dije que se lo tomaría bien – sonrió Alice abrasando a Leah, seguida por Bella y Rosalie

- ya, ya, ya… no se aprovechen de la circunstancia – les dijo Leah.

Ese mismo día se cambiaban… no podríamos ayudarlos mucho, ya que aun teníamos un almuerzo al cual asistir, tenía que decirle a mi padre y hermanas que me casaba… y que en seis meses sería papá.

Debo admitir que no fue tan difícil como pensé que sería, Billy estaba feliz, él adora a Leah desde el momento en que la conoció, dice que se parece mucho a mamá, de hecho me pegó un coscorrón por haberme tardado tres años en pedirle matrimonio. Rachel abrazó a Leah antes de que terminara de contarles la noticia, esas dos se llevaban de maravilla. Por Raquel… pues ella luego de unos minutos de tenso silencio se levantó y abrazó a Leah, para mi sorpresa no dijo absolutamente nada malo, nos felicitó y deseó la mayor felicidad del mundo _"creo que no es tan mala después de todo"_ fue lo que me dijo. No pregunté nada más por miedo a que cambiara de idea. Creo que Rachel tuvo mucho que ver en eso. luego de eso contamos lo del bebé, fue una explosión de alegría la noticia, estaban encantados porque serían tías y abuelos, Brady saltaba porque tendría un primo con quien jugar, todos nos felicitaron. Yo de cuanto en cuanto miraba a Leah y me encantaba lo que veía, esa sonrisa brillante, la chispa en sus ojos, todo, se veía hermosa.

Esa noche cuando nos acostamos con Leah hablamos de lo ocurrido

- no puedo creer que las cosas estén saliendo tan bien – me dijo Leah abrasada a mi pecho. Podía sentir su respiración en mi piel, la sensación de la suavidad de su tez me encantaba

- yo tampoco, pero no me quejo, me gustan los resultados de las cosas – respondí besando su cabello

- a mi me asusta un poco.

- ¿Por qué?

- no es mi costumbre para nada, cuando las cosas me salen bien… pues… nunca me salen bien, y que ahora sea diferente a lo que siempre ha sido en mi vida… pues me da la sensación de que es la calma antes de la tormenta

- ahora estás conmigo, por eso las cosas salen de esta manera, soy tu… amuleto de buena suerte – dije abrazándola a un mas y acunándola en mi pecho – a todo esto… mañana… ¿es necesario que comiences a trabajar mañana? – le dije reteniendo un puchero, estas vacaciones me habían acostumbrado a estar con ella las 24 horas del día, los 7 días de la semana, que ya no ocurra eso pues era una idea que no me gustaba en lo absoluto

- claro, mañana es mi primer día como funcionaria, aunque hice mi internado en ese mismo hospital así que es un sitio conocido para mí.

- ¿pero… para qué? – Ella me miró extrañada – digo, si en un par de meses te irás con el fuero maternal, así que ¿para qué comenzar a trabajar?... porque no mejor que te quedas acá

- Jakob Black… punto uno, no estudié cinco años enfermería en la universidad para no ejercer mi profesión, punto dos, nunca en mi vida quise ser mantenida, y no lo seré aunque me case contigo, punto tres, cuando me vaya con fuero maternal será pagado así que no dependeré de tu sueldo…

- ¡tranquila! – le pedí, ya se había enojado

- no me tranquilices, quiero dormir que mañana tengo que trabajar así que mantén tu boca cerrada – dijo volteándose y dándome la espalda, yo me quede estático asombrado por la rapidez de su enojo

- pero… pero… Lee – le dije tocando su cintura

- saca la mano si quieres mantener tus cinco dedos en ella – masculló. Yo le hice caso, y me quedé quieto, no podía creerlo, realmente se enojó.

Me acosté poniendo mi espalda contra la suya, me concentré en culpar a las estúpidas hormonas del embarazo por su temperamento hasta que me quedé dormido.

Leah POV

Me acosté ofuscada y me dormí de esa manera, es una bendita estupidez él porque me enojé, pero no pude evitarlo, estaba rabiosa por sentir que Jakob quería controlarme. Al despertarme lo encontré dormido dándome la espalda y me sentí bastante mal de como lo traté. Mientras me bañaba pensé en lo que pasó, y entre más le doy vuelta al asunto más estúpido lo encuentro, me puse mi traje de enfermera y me dispuse a tomar un desayuno, aunque cuando peleaba con Jake no me daban ganas de comer.

Cuando salí del baño miré nuestra y Jakob aun estaba en ella, ahora volteado hacía mi posición, se veía tan lindo durmiendo, desde que lo conocí siempre me ha gustado su imagen cuando está así, durmiendo, tranquilo, sin mi estúpido temperamento arruinando las cosas, volví a la mesa de noche para ponerme mi reloj de bolsillo, cuando sentí que algo tiraba de mi cintura y me devolvía a la cama. En un segundo tenía a Jakob abrasado a mi espalda y con su rostro sobre mi hombro, instintivamente amoldé mi cuero al suyo para poder sentir su calor traspasar el cobertor de la cama que nos separaba y me abrasé a sus brazo como si me sostuvieran de caer.

- ¿sigues enojada? – susurró a mi oído, me encantaba cuando hacía eso, y él lo sabía muy bien

- mmm… si lo estuviese… ¿qué harías al respecto? – pregunté, mientras él comenzaba a besar mi cuello, podía sentir su respiración en ella y la sensación me recorría todo el cuerpo, ladeé mi cabeza para darle más espacio.

- pues, sería tu esclavo por el resto de mi vida, haré lo que tú quieras con tal de que me perdones – me dijo al oído con un susurro y me estremecí entera… un esclavo… con grilletes… no es mala idea…

- quiero… – dije girándome para tenerlo frente a frente, miré sus hermosos ojos negros y su sonrisa, no puedo creer que a pesar de que la cascarrabias fui yo el me sonría y me pida disculpas – que me perdones, fue una tontera él porque me enojé. No sé porque… solo…

- no te preocupes, como me dijiste antes, las hormonas tienen toda la culpa

- lo sé… pero no quiero que sufras por mi mal humor, que ya de por si es horrible – Jakob se rio y me besó. Yo me perdí por un par de minutos en los que estuvimos probando los labios del otro. Pero mi estomago comenzó a reclamarme, es una parte que no me gusta de todo esto, siento apetito mucho más seguido, y realmente el sonido de mi estomago alegando por comida no es algo que inspire cuando estamos con Jakob abrasados

- tengo hambre – le dije derrotada por el alegato de mi cuerpo – será mejor que me levante ahora o no alcanzaré a prepararme algo de desayunar – me levanté de la cama seguida por Jakob y baje a la cocina, cuando llegué allí me encontré con dos puestos listos, con jugo de naranja fresco, tostadas y quesillo. Me volteé para ver como el hombre que amo terminaba de bajar las escaleras a torso desnudo y viéndose más exquisito que nunca. Me acerqué y tomé su cuello dándole un beso, el se asombró pero me recibió de buena gana abrasándome

- asumo que por el desayuno ¿no? – preguntó una vez que nos soltamos tratando de respirar

- Sip – respondí alejándome un poco

- oye… no me había dado cuenta de tu traje… ¿es nuevo? – preguntó mirándome entera

- sí, es el modelo de este año, el traje anterior ya estaba gastado así que me encargué este nuevo

- pero es…. Demasiado…

- ¿Qué? – pregunté sin entender que tenía de malo, me miré a mi misma y me fije, pues no encontré nada malo, un traje azul oscuro con listas blancas a los costados del cuerpo, abotonado al centro con escote en v, mangas cortas y un listón en la espalda, simples pantalones azules elasticados y zapatillas ¿Qué tenía de malo?

- pues… esos pantalones están muy apegados al cuerpo… y ese escote… debería ser de cuello cerrado, mas bien, debiese ser un saco, se ajusta a tus curvas demasiado bien… – comenzó a decir enumerando los detalles que a él no le gustaban

- no seas tonto, es un traje cómodo para trabajar todo el día en el hospital, correr entre paciente y paciente y entre doctor y doctor – comencé a decir mientras caminaba hacia la mesa de la cocina. Pero Jakob me detuvo en el camino y volteándome bruscamente por las caderas me dejó frente a él

- no me gusta, porque te mirarán más de lo que quiero que te vean, de por si eres imposible de ignorar… ahora todo hombre querrá hacer realidad el morbo con la enfermera al verte… y tu eres mía y de nadie más, de nadie – dijo con sus manos firmemente en mi cintura y su cuerpo pegado al mío, sus ojos me quemaban al verme de forma tan autoritaria y pasional al mismo tiempo, su tono excesivamente posesivo debía de molestarme, pero hizo todo lo contrario, me prendió totalmente. De un movimiento rápido tomé su cuello y atrapé sus labios de forma urgente. Luego de unos minutos de besos y toques subidos de tono hice arraigo de toda mi fuerza de voluntad y me alejé de él, un gemido más y terminaríamos en el cuarto.

- sabes, tendrás que mandarte a hacer otro traje – dijo Jakob aun parado en medio de la sala donde nos habíamos besado, yo finalmente había llegado a la mesa, pero mi respiración aun era agitada, y realmente no tenía hambre… al menos no de comida.

- ¿Por qué?

- porque un día de estos no voy a ser capaz de aguantar verte vestida así y haré pedazos ese traje tratando de desnudarte – me dijo "_suficiente, al diablo con el desayuno"_ pensé y mirándolo fijamente comencé a desabrocharme los botones del traje. Jakob miraba fijamente mis manos mientras estas tiraban de uno en uno los botones. Él se acercó y se colocó frente mío, yo separé mis piernas para que pudiese acercarse un poco más y se pusiera entre ellas. Finalmente terminé con los botones, abrí mi chaquetilla y dejé al descubierto mi sujetador plomo de encaje y bordado. Jakob se quedó mirando mi escote de una manera con la cual podía desnudarme sin siquiera tocarme, se acercó y delicadamente deslizó esa prenda por mis hombros, la tomó y la puso en la silla continua, luego resbaló mis pantalones por mis piernas de forma lenta y quemándome con el paso de su toque por mis muslos, yo levanté mi cadera para facilitarle la tarea. Ahora estaba solo en ropa interior de bordado gris frente a él.

- ¿a qué hora tienes que ir al hospital? – dijo mirándome completa fijamente, con solo sus ojos en mi, mi respiración se agitaba, noté que Jakob quería esto tanto como yo.

- a las ocho

- ¿y cuanto te demoras en llegar? – preguntó acercándose un poco mas y posicionándose entre mis piernas

- diez minutos…cinco en taxi – le dije

- ¿y qué hora es?

- las 7:00 – dije luego de mirar el reloj. Jakob posó su mirada en la comida sobre la mesa, luego miró mi sujetador, luego volvió a mirar la mesa, luego miró mi cuerpo y comenzó a bajar hasta mis bragas, suspiró sonoramente y miró mis ojos tratando de que le facilitara la decisión.

- puedo comprarme unas galletas camino al hospital – le dije con tono de ruego. Jakob captó la idea y aun con mis piernas a su alrededor me tomó en brazos y me llevó a la habitación mientras no separaba su labios de los míos.

Llegué al hospital cinco minutos para las 8 de la mañana, venía totalmente agitada, no solo porque corrí para llegar a tiempo, la mayoría era culpa de Jakob, me dejó agotada

- no puedo creer que viva para ver llegar tarde a Leah Clearwater – dijo una mujer a mi espalda

- Loreto no llegué tarde, solo… un poco justa – le dije, ella era otra enfermera, la que me había guiado en mi internado

- no sé que pudo ser tan importante como para hacer que casi rompas tu intachable puntualidad – bromeó mientras seguía su camino hacía pediatría. Yo solo le sonreí, más que nada porque se me vinieron a la mente imágenes de Jakob y yo esta mañana, acalorados, él bajo mis piernas…

- ¡WOW! Compasión con los psíquicos presentes – dijo Edward llegando a mi posición

- ¿Quién te manda a meterte en la mente ajena? – le recriminé sonriéndole, él me devolvió la sonrisa

- es imposible no hacerlo cuando gritas en tu cabeza… a todo esto buenos días – dijo pasándome un café

- gracias, y sí que lo fueron – bromeé - ¿porque hay tanta gente?

- había olvidado que es tu primer día de trabajo… ahora como enfermera graduada… como creces, hace poco que estabas en el yugo de tu hogar y ahora tienes alas propias – suspiró, yo reí por su comentario, habían veces en las que parecía salido del siglo diez y nueve,

- si ya volé del nido, ¿Por qué hay tanta gente? - repetí

- por una convención de médicos, hay un representante de cada rama de medicina y de todas partes del país, será un mes agitado

- ¿todo un mes con el ego inflado de decenas de médicos revoloteando por el hospital? – bromeé haciendo una cara de tragedia, él me miró ceñudo

- que graciosa, te digo que uno de esos egos es el de Carlise – me dijo para luego darle un sorbo a su café

- tu padre es el único que vale la pena – le dije, y no era mentira, Carlise, quien había sido mi profesor en la universidad, era un médico de excelencia, brillante y completamente entregado a su profesión, un modelo a seguir, además que conociéndolo en el plano personal, era una persona increíble.

- yo también estaré allí – me dijo Edward seguramente esperando a que le dijese lo mismo

- tu padre es el único que vale la pena – repetí sonriendo. Comenzamos a caminar mientras que me contaba sobre las novedades del hospital el tiempo que no estuve, Edward ya se había graduado de medicina, hizo el interno en el mismo hospital que yo, y de la misma manera había quedado contratado por esa institución, entró solo unas semanas antes. ¿Cómo habían ocurrido las cosas? Ni idea, la verdad es que teníamos suerte, Edward y yo habíamos quedado contratados en el mismo hospital, Jasper estaba en una firma de abogados como fiscal, el edificio quedaba a dos cuadras del edificio donde Alice tenía su estudio de diseño. Rosalie era publicista y trabajaba para la compañía de una marca de autos, la misma donde estaba mi Jake trabajando como ingeniero, por su parte Bella era periodista para una canal de televisión y Emmet diseñador grafico para el mismo sitio. Todos los trabajos quedan a no más de diez minutos entre cada uno en pleno centro de la cuidad, y ahora resulta que viviríamos en el mismo edificio.

- ¿en que área estarás? – me preguntó Edward en el ascensor sacándome de mis pensamientos

- en Cardiología ¿y tú? – pregunté bebiendo un sorbo de mi café, recordé que tenía que comprar unas galletas en la maquina dispensadora, no alcancé a tomar desayuno, aunque daba lo mismo, prefería usar el tiempo devorándome a Jakob

- Leah ¡por favor! – pidió Edward, había olvidado que podía leer mentes aunque no se lo propusiese, dejé de pensar en Jakob por un minuto – Gracias, respondiendo a tu pregunta, estaré en Neonatología en el piso de abajo – me respondió – bueno aquí paro yo, suerte con el grupo de egos inflados – me dijo antes de que se cerrara la puerta del ascensor, era increíble cómo nos habíamos vuelto amigos con Edward, partí odiándolo por el daño que le había causado a Jakob hace tanto tiempo atrás, y ahora era uno de mis amigos, las vueltas que da la vida

Estaba tan metidas en mis pensamientos que al momento en el que baje del ascensor no me di cuenta que alguien más quería subir y choque de plano con él

- maldición – exclamé al sentir el golpe

- lo lamento – me dijo esa persona tomando mis hombros para estabilizarme, elevé mis ojos y me percate de que había chocado con un doctor, el cual no debiese tener más de cuarenta años, usaba delantal blanco y tenía un estetoscopio colgando de su cuello, era de la altura de Jakob, cabello corto y con algunas canas asomándose en los costados, tenía profundos ojos azules, pero de un tono muy oscuro.

- no se preocupe – dije, _"pero la próxima vez fíjate por donde caminas" _pensé para mi

- ¿trabajas aquí? – me preguntó, aun tenía sus manos en mis hombros y su mirada fija en mi

- si me suelta le respondo – dije, asombrado por mi respuesta me soltó y yo retrocedí dos pasos – sí, me incorpore hoy de forma profesional, antes estaba solo como estudiante interna

- no sabía que este hospital tuviese enfermeras tan bonitas – dijo sonriéndome formando unos hoyuelos en sus mejillas y mirándome de forma presumida, diablos, estaba coqueteando conmigo, Jakob lo mata si se entera

- no las tiene, permiso - dije y me alejé de él lo más rápido que pude. No es que no me gusten los halagos a mi persona, soy mujer depuse de todo, pero ahora una a punto de casarse y segura que mi pareja se disgustaría al saber que alguien había coqueteado conmigo, Jakob me lo dejo bien en claro _"eres mía" _me había dicho. El celular en mi bolsillo comenzó a vibrar, lo saqué y tenía un mensaje

_DE: Alice_

_MENSAJE: o.o ¡Wow! ¡Es guapo ese medico! no le diré a Jakob, pero te traerá varios dolores de cabeza, aunque será divertido xD, un beso amiga! PD: cena en mi departamento nuevo el viernes a las 9 pm :D PD2: las chicas te envían un beso PD3: hay que ver las cosas de la boda! :O_

Suspiré, si Alice decía que ese doctorcito me traería problemas sería así…

Traté de pasar lo que restaba de semana escapándome del famoso doctor problemas, puede ser que no fuese algo que yo hacía normalmente, pero no quería problemas con Jakob, ni tampoco con el personal del hospital, después de todo el médico era una visita en la institución la cual tenía un currículo de importancia nacional en el área de la medicina. De esta forma llegó el viernes, trabajaba solo hasta medio día, pero no, no podía quedarme con Jakob ya que Alice me esperaba a la salida de mi servicio médico dispuesta a raptarme

- maldición – balbuceé por lo bajo cuando la vi con sus secuaces

- también teníamos ganar de verte Leah – dijo Rosalie con ironía

- sabías que vendríamos por ti, queda solo un mes para la boda y aun quedan cosas por arreglar – me dijo Bella poniendo sus manos en sus caderas, a veces pensaba que se juntaba demasiado con Alice

- ¿y Alice? – pregunté al acordarme de ella

- nos espera en el auto, no había donde estacionarnos así que decidimos que esperara – respondió Rosalie mientras se colocaba brillo en los labios y miraba coqueta a algunos médicos que pasaban por el pasillo, aunque este casada lo vanidosa no se lo quita nadie – a todo esto, me gusta tu traje

- gracias

- es sexy ¿Dónde puedo conseguir uno? A mi osito le encantaría hacer el morbo de la enfermera – agregó sonriente, yo sentí un escalofrío al pensar en mis dos amigos haciendo ese tipo de cosas

- Rosalie, me acabas de provocar más nauseas de las que tengo usualmente – ella y Bella solo rieron mientras me acompañaban por el pasillo – espérenme aquí, iré por mis cosas antes de que me torturen en un mall – dije y crucé la puerta de servicio, fui hasta mi casillero y saqué el candado abriendo mi puerta

- siento que has escapado de mi toda la semana – me dijo un voz al otro lado de la puerta de metal, me sobresalté y lo primero que hice fue golpear la puerta al cerrarla pasando a golpearme un dedo en el camino

- ¡mierda! – Grité por el dolor - ¿Qué demonios quieres? – Bramé, pero al ver que a quien le hablaba era al doctorcillo problemas traté de arreglarlo – disculpe, no me fije quien era

- así veo, déjame ver – dijo tratando de tomar mi mano, yo la saque inmediatamente

- solo quiero ver la herida, no te voy a arrancar el dedo - dijo tomando mi mano entre las suyas – hermoso anillo de compromiso – agregó mirando la sortija de cristales verdes que Jakob me había regalado como símbolo de nuestro compromiso

- gracias

- tan joven y ya te casarás

- si, en solo un mes – especifique para que le quedara claro que no estaba ni remotamente disponible

- te queda un mes – sonrió – aun te puedes arrepentir – yo lo quede mirando

- no – fue todo lo que dije sacando mis manos de entre las suyas – permiso – dije retirándome

- su nombre enfermera – me pidió _"vete al demonio"_ pensé, pero no podía decirlo en voz alta,

- Leah Clearwater – le dije llegando a la puerta

- estas en el área cardiaca ¿cierto?

- si ¿por? – el se encogió de hombros

- estaba seguro que te había visto en ese piso – dijo sonriendo - nos veremos seguido entonces, tengo un paciente muy importante en esa área y lo vigilaré casi exclusivamente mientras esté aquí – extendió su sonrisa de autosuficiente por su estúpido rostro, al tipo lo conocí hace dos minutos y ya no lo aguanto, su aire coqueto me enferma

- no me verá mucho, veo más pacientes de los que usted trata en un mes así que no estaré más de cinco minutos en un mismo lado – repliqué retirándome, no dije nada que no fuese verdad, mientras él se preocupaba de solo uno yo tenía más de cinco salas con 6 pacientes cada una a mi cargo

- Leah – me llamó antes de que me perdiera de vista, yo de costumbre me volteé – soy el doctor Daniel Lewis – no dije nada solo me fui.

Respiré tranquila cuando salí del edificio, frente a la puerta estaba Alice y compañía en el auto y tapando el sitio de la ambulancia, menos mal que esta no se encontraba

- estas en un área prohibida – dije tan pronto me subí al asiente trasero donde estaba Rosalie

- nadie nos notaría si te hubieses apurado ¿fuiste a coser tu bolso que te demoraste tanto? – me preguntó Bella volteándose del asiente copiloto

- estaba ocupada – dijo Alice mirándome significativamente por el retrovisor – es bastante guapo si me permites decirlo

- ¿Quién? – listo, captó el interés de todas en el auto. La duende diabólica solo sonreía – Leah ¿quién? – repitió Bella, yo bufé

- es un doctorcito que busca a nuestra amiga – rió Alice

- Jasper será viudo antes de tiempo – bramé

- vaya, ¿así que comenzaste a matar corazones a solo una semana de entrada? – bromeó Rosalie

- si no fuera porque llevas a una inocente criatura en tu vientre Rosalie correrías con la misma suerte de Alice – dije mirando por la ventana – además, el tipo es un pedante de primera, un verdadero hombre con complejos de dios, puaj

- nadie te ha dicho lo contrario Lee, pero no niegues que es entretenida la situación

- lo niego

- mentira, tienes ego de mujer igual que todas aquí, que otro hombre te coqueteé es bastante halagador, no nos puedes negar eso – y no, no podía negarles eso, mi ego estaba por los cielos a causa de esto, pero no por eso iba a aguantar que las cosas siguiesen

- no emitiré comentarios al respecto, mejor vámonos antes de que decida volver a la casa para esperar a Jake y las deje en medio de donde sea que vayamos

- vamos a ver la decoración, luego a pedir las flores, a confirmar las invitaciones… - Alice seguía dándome el itinerario de las cosas que haríamos en la tarde pero yo dejé de escucharla, más que nada por mi bien mental, colapsaría si oyera lo que sea que ella me hiciera hacer

Terminé totalmente agotada, con mis pies hinchados a causa de la caminata del turno, de la maratón de Alice y el embarazo. Y con cuatro bolsas llenas en mis manos, y ninguna traía cosas para la boda. Me compraron un vestido, unas sudaderas, pantalones y zapatos, todo para el uso, tanto en el embarazo como fuera de esto. Rosalie se compró lo mismo que yo, pero de diferentes colores. Finalmente llegamos al edificio, les dije a las chicas que nos veríamos en el departamento de Alice en dos horas para si poder arreglarme un poco, quería sacarme el traje de enfermera ahora.

- hola preciosa- me dijo Jakob abriéndome la puerta, no me dio tiempo ni a poner la llave en la cerradura y ya me había abierto. Se acercó y me tomó por la cintura besándome de una manera tierna, yo dejé caer el bolso y lo abrasé por el cuello profundizando el beso, el rio en mis labios y yo hice lo mismo, era totalmente inevitable que reaccionara de esa forma bajo su toque – llamó Alice para recordarte que la reunión era a las 9

- no sé como lo hace – susurré mientras me agachaba para tomar mi bolso, pero Jakob me detuvo y lo tomó por mi

- no te agaches, el bebé recuerda – me dijo cerrando la puerta

- no seas tonto, nada pasaré si tomo algo del suelo

- no importa, déjame con mis locuras tranquilo que así soy feliz – me pidió, yo no pude negarme a esos ojos pidiéndome eso

- mejor me voy a duchar, si llego tarde conozco un duende que me querrá matar y de alguna manera salvará a mi hijo

- ¿necesitas ayuda con eso? – me preguntó besando mis cuello y haciéndome ronronear por sus labios

- mmm… - medité – si, necesito ayuda para sacarme la ropa, para enjabonarme, hasta para llegar a la ducha – me miró con esos picaros ojos que tanto amaba – hay que cuidar al bebé – agregué, el me tomó en brazos y subimos las escaleras

Cinco minutos antes de las nueve de la noche estábamos parados con Jake frente a la puerta del nuevo departamento de Alice, era la primera vez que entraba, ya había conocido el nuevo hogar de Rosalie, más que nada porque Emmet me había arrastrado hacia allá, y lo digo de forma literal, tocó mi puerta una mañana y cuando le abrí ni si quiera me saludo, solo me puso sobre sus hombros y me hizo cruzar el pasillo cargada mientras gritaba y amenazaba su vida. Solo me bajó sentándome en un sillón de su sala y abriendo sus brazos con una enorme sonrisa me dijo _"mira que linda mi casa"_, Rosalie solo sonreía en el sillón de enfrente y Jakob entraba riendo por la situación, yo no pude más que contagiarme y reírme de las estupideces de mi amigo y terminé tomado once con ellos. Menos mal que Bella fue más suave.

- ¡qué bueno que llegaron! – Gritó Alice cuando nos abrió la puerta – por un momento temí que esa ducha tomara más tiempo del necesario

- mierda Alice – le dije - ¿Por qué diablos te pones a mirar en nuestro futuro?

- no es que yo quiera, solo… viene… además me hicieron un favor, Jasper los podía sentir desde aquí y yo me aproveche de la situación – rió, yo no solo me sonrojé por la intromisión a mi vida sexual, sino porque no me había puesto a pensar que mi amiga nos viese con Jake haciendo el amor y peor, que su marido pudiese sentir la lujuria que nos embargaba algunas veces

- son mas de algunas veces – dijo Edward desde el comedor donde nos dirigíamos

- no me digas que tu también – rogó Jakob

- tienen un pensamiento bastante grafico… y Leah unos recuerdos bien nítidos – agregó el síquico como si fuese la cosa más entretenida de la tierra

- no los molesten – dijo de pronto Emmet, yo lo miré sorprendido, pensé que él sería quien más bromas me gastaría por esto – Leah tiene unas cosas que les da a las embarazadas que las pone calientes aunque las metas a un congelador – bromeó, gruñí, era demasiado bueno para ser cierto

- yo tengo las mismas cosas y no te veo metiéndome en uno – le dijo Rosalie quien estaba a su lado

- ¡estás loca! Ni imbécil desaprovecho esos arranques – le respondió su esposo tomándola por la cintura y besando su mejilla

- gracias a ustedes, con bella terminaremos embarazadas también, los chicos no se controlan cuando los sienten y nosotras recibimos las consecuencias

- pobres de ustedes – le dije a Alice, todos comenzaron a reír, nadie estaba molesto por eso, creo que varios lo agradecían

- bueno, tomemos once antes de que se haga más tarde ¿Quién quiere torta? – preguntó la anfitriona, todos levantamos las manos, Emmet levanto las dos y un pie. Alice se acercó al refrigerador y comenzó a sacar varios pedazos diferentes, todos la quedamos mirando extrañados – son muestras de pasteles de boda, necesito que Jake y Lee elijan uno, y aprovechando nosotros también comemos un poco

En total sacó 15 diferente tipos de tortas, los puso en circulo en la mesa y nosotros comenzamos a rodearla probando un poco de cada muestra, después de la primera ronda nos detuvimos para comentar

- voto por el biscocho con duraznos y crema helada de vainilla – dijo Rosalie aun saboreando la cuchara con la cual había sacado ese pedazo de torta

- me gusta el de chocolate, con chocolate, bañado en mas chocolate – dijo Emmet – ¡ese! – indicó cuando todos lo miramos sin entender nada de lo que había dicho, se escucho un _"haaa" _generalizado en la sala

- el de frutilla con manjar – dijo Alice

- la torta helada me encantó – agregó Jasper

- ¿y tu amor? – preguntó de pronto Edward a su pareja, ella lo meditó por un segundo y entonces señaló el que tenía al frente

- me gustó el de frutas silvestres con crema de pistachos y chocolate italiano – dijo Bella sacando otro pedazo y metiéndoselo a la boca

- a mi también, Alice espero que me des el numero del sitio donde encargaste esta muestra… será una torta ideal para nuestro matrimonio – dijo Edward, todos lo quedamos mirando, Bella seguía comiendo otro pedazo, al parecer no había entendido la indirecta

- será mensa – dije sin poder evitarlo, Jake rio a mi lado enterrando su cabeza entre mi pelo y besando mi cuello, maldición, amo cuando hace eso.

- tendrás que dibujárselo – dijo Alice.

- ¿dibujar qué? – preguntó Bella perdida en el tiempo y en el espacio. Edward se paró de donde estaba y llevó con él a Bella hasta la mitad de la sala

- tendré que hacerlo al modo antiguo – suspiró mientras ponía una rodilla en el piso, Bella lo miró sin comprender bien de que iba todo eso, hasta que se le iluminó el cerebro y abrió los ojos por la sorpresa – amor – comenzó él – tuvimos un comienzo… difícil – dijo mirando en nuestra dirección, claramente refiriéndose a lo que había pasado hace tanto tiempo con Jakob – pero logramos superar todo lo que se nos interpuso en el camino, ahora quiero que lo hagamos estando unidos por las leyes de dios y del hombre… Isabella Marie Swan, eres la luz de mi vida, la razón por la cual yo respiro cada día… se mi esposa y vuélveme el hombre más feliz de la tierra – terminó sacando un anillo de su bolsillo, el cual tenía una fila de brillantes, rodeadas por una red de oro que seguían en el fino lazo para rodear el dedo, Bella se quedó mirando la joya antes de decir algo.

- ¿de qué forma se dice si en italiano? – preguntó Bella refiriéndose a la nacionalidad de Edward

- me basta con que lo digas en español – le respondió el hombre que aun estaba de rodillas con el anillo en la mano

- si – respondió Bella comenzando a llorar, Edward deslizó el anillo por su dedo corazón y se levantó para abrazarla y besarla, todos comenzamos a gritar de alegría por ellos, se veía venir esto

- esto me hace recordar cuando te pedí matrimonio – dijo Jakob mientras me abrazaba poniendo sus manos sobre mi vientre

- ¿Cuál de las dos veces? – le pregunté

- la primera vez, la segunda nunca ocurrió porque nunca nos separamos – me dijo volteándome a ver

- ¿a no? –Respondí elevando una de mis cejas – yo recuerdo bastante bien que pasé una semana encerrada en la pieza de un hotel mirando una pared blanda queriendo desaparecer del planeta – el rostro de Jakob reflejó todo el dolor que le producía recordar aquella fatídica semana, y la verdad es que a mí también, pero no era bueno que olvidásemos eso, son errores que nos ayudaron a darnos cuenta que no podíamos vivir el uno sin el otro – pero – continué – también recuerdo lo viva que me sentí cuando te vi hablar con esa azafata, recuerdo que quede sin aire cuando tus ojos me miraron ese día… y me di cuenta de que no puedes vivir sin mi – bromeé, él me regaló una sonrisa de esas que iluminan mi día

- tienes razón, no puedo vivir sin ti, soy total, absoluta y irrevocablemente tuyo – me dijo para luego besarme tiernamente.

- yo igual amor – le dije besándolo otra vez - ¿crees que sea momento pare decirle a los chicos? – le pregunté

- si porque no, ven – respondió tomando mi mano y parándose haciendo que todos nos miraran – queremos decirles algo – se detuvo y me miró

- ¿lo sigo yo? – Jake asintió – será… con Jakob queremos pedirles a los anfitriones que se levanten – Alice y Jasper así lo hicieron, la duende me miraba extrañada sin saber el porqué, al parecer le molestaba no haber sabido que la llamaríamos, y no podría, era algo que habíamos decidido con mi lobo hace unos instantes – queremos pedirles que sean nuestros padrinos de matrimonio – al microsegundo después tenia a Alice colgada de mi cuello dándome las gracias

- te odio por no dejarme ver que ibas a pedirme eso, pero me emociona tanto que haya sido una sorpresa - decía aun pegada a mí, yo la abrasé con cariño, depuse de todo, quería mucho a mi torturadora personal, vi como Jasper estrechaba la mano y luego abrasaba a Jakob aceptando de buena gana nuestra petición

- asumo que es un sí de tu parte

- ¡por supuesto! Nada me haría más feliz que ser tu madrina… - se detuvo por un segundo, supe que tenía una visión, se alejó un poco de mi abrazo y se volteó para ver que Rosalie se acercaba junto con Bella – oh, chicas, las quiero tanto – sollozo abrasándonos a todas, yo miré extrañada, no entendí absolutamente nada

- asumo que aceptas organizar mi boda – dijo Bella entremedio del abrazo

- y que también decorará la pieza de mi bebé – agregó Rosalie, con razón la duende malévola estaba tan feliz, yo sonreí, las cosas estaban saliendo de maravilla para todos, yo estaba a solo un mes de casarme con el hombre que me ayuda a vivir cada día, tenía un grupo de amigos a los cuales quería mas allá de lo que alguna vez admitiría, y finalmente las cosas con mi madre se habían arreglado… y si a todo le sumamos que en mi vientre crece un hijo dado por Jakob… la vida es simplemente hermosa.

**Oli a todo el mundo. Las cosas sigue color de rosa para mi pareja favorita, ya ven que la visita de Alice no fue tan mala después de todo, y apareció un personaje que revolverá el gallinero un poco, era inevitable que ocurriera, aunque aún faltan por aparecer xD. **

**Me costó un mundo saber quién sería la madrina de Leah, al final me decidí por Alice, será importante en lo que sigue de la historia, ella, sus visiones y sus concejos. **

**Por otra parte, Leah está embarazada y creo que no tengo la suficiente voluntad para elegir entre un niño y una niña ¿me pueden ayudar? Solo dejen un revi diciéndome que quieren, un mini Jake o una mini Leah**

**Y casi es navidad, si me dejan artos revis les daré un regalito ese día**

**Se les quiere montones!**

**Besos Fey Black**

-


	4. Chapter 4

Jakob POV

"_creo que está temblando" _pensé para mí mientras manejaba, íbamos en el auto con Leah por las calles de la cuidad, pero a los pocos minutos me di cuenta que no era la tierra lo que se movía, era ella quien no dejaba de temblar, podía sentirlo en su mano, la cual se encontraba unida a la mía, aunque debo admitir que mi pulso es un desastre en estos momentos. A su temblor se sumaban los míos, ambos estábamos demasiado nerviosos por lo que hoy iba a ocurrir, en mi caso, la confirmación de un hecho que aun considero irreal

- Jakob o comienzas a desacelerar o nos matas – me dijo de pronto Leah con un tono de vos grave

- ¿Por qué? – pregunté mirándola sin entender, pero ella tenía la vista en otro sitio

- pedazo de animal, vas a 130 km/hrs, está bien que no haya mucho tráfico pero eso no significa que no podamos chocar ¿Cuál es tu idea, matarnos? – dijo seria mirando el tablero, yo me fije y estaba totalmente equivocada, íbamos a 133 km/hrs

- mierda – exclamé cuando me di cuenta de lo rápido que iba, inmediatamente apreté el freno de forma suave para disminuir la velocidad llegando a los 90 permitidos como máximo en esta calle.

- se supone que no deberíamos estar nerviosos, es solo una ecografía, una bastante temprana considerando que solo tengo 8 semanas de embarazo – dijo ella sin poder contener un temblor

- entre antes mejor, tenemos que cuidar a nuestro milagro – le recordé besando el dorso de su mano para tratar de relajarla un poco. Pero no voy a negar lo nervioso que me sentía, no se mucho de estas cosas… bueno realmente no sé nada, y la ignorancia me ponía mas perturbado de lo que ya estaba. Hoy sería nuestra primera ida a un ginecólogo, la primera vez que un medico controlaría a Leah, la primera ecografía de nuestro niño o niña, la primera muestra real de que soy papá, que mi sueño es realidad, que nada de lo que está pasando es un sueño.

- Jakob, creo que voy a golpearte – me dijo Leah mirándome seriamente y respirando para tratar de no lanzarse a mi cuello

- ¿y ahora porque? – que yo sepa no he hecho nada malo

- el hospital estaba en la cuadra que pasó

- mierda – exclamé de nuevo

- tus nervios no ayudan a calmar los míos – dijo ella cuando finalmente llegué al estacionamiento del hospital. Apagué el motor del auto y nos quedamos en silencio un momento

- cariño, lo lamento – le dije – es solo que… finalmente veré a mi hijo, tu lo sientes creciendo dentro de ti, pero yo no tengo esa suerte… ahora, siento que voy a estallar de la emoción de por fin poder ver que realmente soy… papá… es algo que no sé cómo definir – confesé tomando su mano y jugando con ella, estaba un poco avergonzado de cómo me sentía, que ella pensara que yo no creía en la existencia de nuestro hijo o algo así de equivocado me aterraba, no encontraba la forma de expresarme claramente, lo que tenía atascado en mi pecho no podía ser definido mediante palabras, no había vocabulario para describirlo… se decir… mejor no sigo intentándolo.

Ella tomó mi rostro y lo elevó obligándome a mirarla. Fijo sus ojos en los míos y los miró fijamente por unos segundos antes de llevar su boca a la mía y besarla tiernamente, yo respondí su beso de la misma manera, sintiendo cada rose de su piel contra la mía, catando totalmente perdido el saber de sus labios, aumentando con un solo beso el amor que ciento por ella

- Jake, quiero que sientas esto – dijo tomando mis manos y poniéndolas en su vientre – siéntelo crecer conmigo, aunque no me creas yo tampoco creo que esto sea real, a veces siento que todo es un lindo sueño, que tu eres un sueño demasiado bueno para ser verdad… aun no creo que haya una personita creciendo en mi, y hoy, al igual que tu, será la primera vez que confirme que los milagros existen, que tu lo hiciste realidad en mi – las veces en que Leah se sinceraba de esta manera eran muy pocas, pero cuando decidía hacerlo era capaz de cortarme la respiración, de volver mi vida de cabeza y hacerme su esclavo con solo una respiración de su boca. Este era uno de esos momentos

- te amo ¿sabías? – le dije volviendo a besarla, ella sonrió en mis labios

- yo también te amo… pero comenzaré a odiarte si llegamos tarde a conocer a nuestro lobezno – me dijo sacándome una carcajada, tenía razón, ya íbamos tarde para nuestra junta con el médico. Rápidamente bajamos del auto y caminamos por los intrincados pasillos del hospital tomados de la mano. Estábamos en el mismo sitio donde trabajaba Leah, estaba en su día libre, tomado exclusivamente para esto. Gracias a que mi futura esposa conocía el lugar llegamos más rápido de lo que pensábamos. En un solo por de minutos habíamos llegado a la consulta del Dr. Montero… espera un minuto ¿doctor? ¿Hombre?

- ¡hola Leah! – un varón de casi treinta años salía del box de consultas y abrasaba a Leah, el tipo era de mi porte, cabello castaño y ojos del mismo color, nariz respingada y cuerpo de deportista… sin miedo a sonar gay el tipo era demasiado atractivo para mi gusto

- Mike que gusto verte de nuevo – le respondió ella abrasándolo, no pude evitar gruñir para mí, claro que Leah se dio cuenta ya que se volteó y sonrió levemente – déjame presentarte a mi novio Jakob – siguió ella

- hola – dije tratando de no sonar mal educado, pero a pesar de mis intentos, la palabra me salió fría de los labios, mi cuerpo se acercó al de Leah y la tomé de la cintura, me estoy volviendo posesivo, lo tengo claro, pero es algo que está fuera de mi.

- cariño, él es Michael Montero, su madre era mi ginecóloga, ella descubrió mi enfermedad…

- ¿y porque no te trata ella? – dije cortándola

- porque mi madre está haciendo un doctorado en Alemania, a menos que quieras esperar un año a que vuelva, yo trataré el embarazo de Leah – me respondió el tipo ese con una sonrisa en sus labios mientras nos abría la puerta y nos invitaba a pasar

- lo que quiero es una mujer que trate a MI mujer – dije enfatizando en el adjetivo posesivo

- ¿nos disculpas un minutos Mike? – preguntó Leah de forma cortes

- claro, pónganse cómodos, yo iré a buscar tu ficha – dijo el Doctorcito saliendo por la puerta

- ¿Qué mierda te pasa? – preguntó Leah apenas quedamos solos con las manos en la cintura, posición que osaba cuando estaba molesta, de pronto me di cuenta que es el mismo movimiento que hacen Alice, Bella y Rosalie… las malas costumbres se pegan al parecer

- ese tipo no me gusta – le dije cruzando mis brazos en mi pecho

- me importa poco que no te guste – dijo ella – él estaba como interno acompañando a su madre cuando ella me trataba, por lo que conoce mi historia a la perfección, le tengo confianza.

- yo no… no quiero que otro hombre te toque – le dije tratando de contenerme, no quería imaginar sus manos sobre ella

- Jakob William Black, Mike es médico, ¡me-di-co! – dijo enfatizando cada sílaba como yo fuese un tonto al cual hay que decirle las cosas con calma para que las entienda – todo lo que él hace es visto desde un punto de vista enteramente profesional, que tu pienses en cochinadas cada vez que me tocas no significa que él haga lo mismo

- es un medico gi-ne-có-lo-go – respondí, la última palabra explicaba porque me sentía de esa forma

- ¿te estás escuchando? Tienes 24 no 4 años Jakob – dijo ella cerrando los ojos

Me quedé callado, no podía discutir con ella sobre eso, ya que mi parte racional decía que tenía toda la razón, que él tipo era un profesional, pero la parte irracional decía que me preparara para matar al maldito si la tocaba, respiré un par de veces antes de poder hablar

- está bien, tienes razón, lo lamento… es solo que no puedo evitarlo – dije

- Jake, este bebé es tuyo, mi cuerpo es tuyo, mi vida es tuya… grábatelo o te lo tatuaré en la frente con un fierro caliente – me dijo ella

- ¿le agregarás un látigo y botas de cuero al proceso? – le pregunté sonriendo para calmar el ambiente, ella me devolvió la sonrisa, justo en ese momento entró el Doctor

- ¿estamos listos? – preguntó él, Leah asintió

- bien cariño, leí tu expediente y déjame felicitarte por ser parte del 2% de embarazadas sin tratamiento, eres una mujer afortunada – comenzó a decir Mike – le conté a mi madre y ella está feliz por ti, te manda saludos

- gracias, mándale los míos de vuelta, y que me traiga algo desde Alemania – respondió Leah, yo solo miraba como ellos dos se hablaban de forma tan cercana y me mordía la lengua.

-antes de hacerte la Eco, quiero examinarte, por favor pasa tras las cortinas y desvístete

- ¿perdón? – pregunté inmediatamente, ¿este quiere desnudar a mi futura esposa? ¿Quién demonios se cree? ¡Ese trabajo es solo mío!

- ¿quieres ayudarla? – preguntó el médico con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro, una que yo tenía ganas de borrar permanentemente

- no me ayuda nadie, puedo sola, y tu – dijo mirándome – o te calmas o te vas… y tu – esta vez se dirigía a Mike – no seas niño y compórtate ¿quieres?

- vamos Leah, solo juego

- Ja, Ja, mira como me río por lo chistoso – respondió Leah ya detrás de las cortinas, luego de un minuto ella volvió a hablar – estoy lista

- bien, vamos a ver ese útero – dijo el médico colocándose unos guantes de látex

- no quiero saber cómo vas a ver eso – dije apoyando mi cabeza en una mano y cerrando los ojos

- tocando y metiendo…

- ¡Michael! – lo interrumpió Leah, yo solté un gruñido digno de mi apodo mirando con fiereza al hombre que estaba juntando puntos para ganarse un pasaje al mas allá – si Jakob te mata juro que atestiguaré en su defensa, te estás buscando una paliza, y si él no te la da, lo haré yo – amenazó ella

- me encanta ver la reacción de las parejas de mis pacientes cuando hago eso – rió el medicucho de cuarta – Jakob, no te preocupes, es algo totalmente normal, si tienes desconfianza puedes mirar, no le hago nada malo a tu novia

- solo… hazlo pronto – le pedí respirando profundamente e intentando calmarme. Él desapareció detrás de la cortina

- una pierna a cada lado por favor – pedía él y yo sentía que mi cabeza iba a estallar

- Mike... – llamo Leah

- ¡Es una indicación que siempre hago! – se defendió él

- idiota – dijimos al unísono con Leah

Luego de unos minutos Michael salió sacándose los guantes, tenía une extraña expresión en su rostro

- ¿está todo bien? – le pregunté mientras veía como tomaba los resultados de unos exámenes que estaban dentro de la ficha médica de Leah, él me miró un segundo para luego hablar

- voy a ver si está lista la sala con el ecógrafo – y dicho esto se fue del cuarto, Leah salió ya vestida un poco después, no pude evitar saltar de la silla y abrasarla cuando la vi

- ¡Wow! También te extrañé – me dijo sorprendida por mi inesperada reacción, pero aceptándola sin problemas rodeando mi cuello con sus brazos

- quería que tuvieras la sensación de mis manos tocándote, no las de él – le dije mientras recorría su espalda, caderas y luego llegaba a sus muslos, de vuelta pasaba mis manos por su trasero y la acerqué un poco más a mí.

- Jake… ¿tu idea es que lo hagamos aquí? – me dijo un poco jadeante

- no es mala idea – respondí recorriendo mis labios por su cuello

- no seas tonto, no podemos hacer eso – me dijo, pero sus manos indicaban lo contrario, ya que me abrasaban y enredaba sus dedos en mi cabello, yo no respondí, solo continué con mi trabajo, tenía que dejar mi huella marcada en ella, para así borrar las de ese médico, me estaba tomando demasiado enserio mi apodo de lobo, mi comportamiento se me hizo muy parecido al marcar territorio. Luego de que Leah soltó algo parecido a un ronroneo, tomó mis hombros y me alejó – ya… para – me dijo sin aliento, yo hice un mohín de disgusto, pero se me quitó cuando ella me besó rápidamente

- ¿se puede? – Preguntó el doctor abriendo levemente la puerta – chicos esta lista la sala, por favor síganme – Leah tomó de mi mano y juntos caminamos tras de Mike.

Al final del pasillo había una puerta con una luz roja en la parte superior, Mike nos hizo entrar a una habitación con varias maquinas en una pared, con muchos monitores en ella, además de cables, y botones e instrumentos raros a un lado de una camilla, por un minuto pensé que había entrado a alguna nave espacial, Leah inmediatamente se acercó a la camilla y se estiró

- Leah, súbete la polera y bájate un poco los pantalones – yo bufé a un lado de ella, ¿Por qué este tipo trataba de desnudar a mi novia con tanta insistencia? Para mi disgusto ella le hizo caso y dejó al descubierto su vientre, el cual ya tenía una leve protuberancia, era increíble como en solo un poco más de una semana le había crecido la pancita. Moría de ganas de verla con un vientre enorme, se verá hermosa, aunque me dijera lo contrario

- ya cariño, ahora relájate – le dijo Mike mientras ponía sobre Leah un gel verdoso

- maldita sea, esta fría – exclamó Leah cuando el gel contacto su cuerpo – bestia lo hiciste a propósito – lo acusó ella, él se rió

- ¿yo? ¿Qué te hace tener tan mala opinión de mi Leah? – preguntó con cara de perro inocente en plena escena del crimen, ella solo rodó los ojos mientras él comenzaba a pasar una maquina sobre el gel, apretaba el vientre de Leah y miraba el monitor, yo trataba de ver algo, pero solo veía una pantalla negra con manchas y líneas blancas, no entendía nada. Tomé la mano de Leah y entrelacé nuestros dedos, ella me miró y me sonrió para luego volver sus ojos al monitor, lo hacía atentamente, como ella había estudiado esto, trataba de buscar lo mismo que el médico

- aquí está – dijo finalmente Mike, yo traté de fijar mi vista, pero no reconocía mucho – mira – me dijo señalando la pantalla – puede que no se vea bien si no sabes lo que buscas, pero esa manchita pequeña es tu niño Jakob – dijo rodeando con su dedo un punto en la pantalla… era como estar viendo una pintura abstracta, de esas donde te dan una imagen incomprensible, pero donde tú ves algo especial … yo veía una niña preciosa, de ojos miel como su madre y con su misma piel, inclusive la podía ver sonreír, una reverenda estupidez considerando que era solo un punto blanco en la pantalla, pero podía verla, mis labios dibujaron una sonrisa enorme al darme cuenta de que esa cosita pequeña era mi niño

- Mike… - llamó Leah mirando la pantalla con los ojos bien abiertos, a mi me dio una punzada de miedo

- ¿Qué pasa Lee? – pregunté preocupado

- ¿también lo ves no es cierto? – Preguntó de vuelta Mike sonriendo – lo comprobé con los resultados de tus exámenes y ahora puedo decirlo con seguridad… chicos… son dos

- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamé saltando de la silla en la que me encontraba, ambos se voltearon a verme

- Jake… tendremos mellizos… o gemelos – me dijo Leah mirándome a los ojos, yo lentamente volví a la silla y me senté - ¿aun respiras? – me preguntó ella, no me había dado cuenta que estaba reteniendo la respiración, de un tiro lo solté completamente

- estoy asimilando el hecho de que seré padre de dos personitas – le dije aun viendo el monitor que ahora tenía a dos puntos enmarcados con un borde blanco… ahora no solo veía a un preciosa niña, sino también a un pequeño hombrecito, de ojos negros como los míos, pelo negro, sonriendo junto a su hermana.

- dímelo a mí, pasé de ser infértil a la madre de mellizos… o gemelos – me dijo, yo volteé a mirarla, tenía un hermoso brillo en sus ojos, y al ver mi reflejo en ellos me di cuenta de que tenía el mismo resplandor

- creo que me mentiste al decirme que eras infértil – le dije de pronto, ella me quedó mirando y elevó una ceja

- claro, fue todo un plan maquiavélico de mi parte – me respondió

- te apuesto a que tus secuaces tienen algo que ver en esto – dije refiriéndome a Alice, Bella y Rosalie – solo a ellas se les ocurriría una historia como esa

- por supuesto, Rosalie pensó en la infertilidad, Alice y Bella se encargaron de conseguir los papeles, yo con la actuación estaba lista

- ya lo sabía yo – respondí fingiendo horror

- la malvada mente de todas nosotras conspirando en tu contra para que no te fueses nuca de mi lado – respondió Leah, yo me acerqué a ella y quedamos a centímetros

- no necesitabas un plan así… yo no podría alejarme de tu lado ni aunque me lo pidieras – susurré

- nunca podría pedírtelo – me dijo elevando su rostro y finalmente dándonos un beso, disfruté cada movimiento de nuestros labios

- eres un imbécil encantador ¿lo sabías? – me dijo sonriendo

- eres estúpidamente hermosa… gracias – le dije besando su frente

- ¿son así siempre? – la voz de Mike me sacó de la burbuja que me había creado con Leah

- si – respondimos al unísono

- diablos, por un momento pensé que se habían enojado – Dijo Mike soltando un suspiro de alivio, Leah rió bajito mientras yo miraba el monitor. El doctor comenzó a apretar una tecla tras otra y una impresora comenzó a sonar, mientras algo se imprimía él sacó un paño para que Leah se limpiara el gel que había sido esparcido por todo su vientre – toma Lee, límpiate con esto – dijo mientras se lo entregaba, pero yo lo tomé antes

- yo lo hago – dije y comencé a limpiar con cuidado el vientre de Lee, solo podía pensar en que a unos centímetros de mis dedos estaban mis dos hijos creciendo cada días más, reguardados bajo el calor de Leah… dos… dos… ¿Qué haría con dos niños?... me sentía sobrepasado por la emoción del momento… fruncí el ceño ¿Qué haría con dos niños? La respuesta es simple: amarlos por dos a cada uno, son mis milagros personales, son mis pedazos de cielo en la tierra junto con Leah… dios, aun no lo asimilo

- ¡Jake! – el grito de Leah me sacó de mis pensamientos, sacudí mi cabeza tratando de concentrarme, los ojos le ella me miraban preocupados, ¿Por qué estaba mirándome así? Debe ser por mi expresión de preocupación, pero es porque aun no se mantener mi pecho unido, la felicidad lo desborda.

- disculpa ¿me decían algo? – pregunté

- estaba diciendo cuales serán los pasos a seguir en todo esto – dijo Mike mientras yo me pateaba internamente, estaba perdiéndome de información importante

- lo lamento, por favor repite – le pedí a él

- mira, recapitulando. Según los exámenes se evidenciaban un embarazo múltiple, sus hormonas están al doble de lo normal, y su vientre representa tres meses no los dos que tiene… según las ecografías y el tacto vaginal que le realicé… - un gruñido de mi garganta lo hizo detenerse, fue una mala idea que usara ese término – discúlpame, pero ese el nombre de lo que realicé... En fin, lo importante aquí es que Leah tiene lo que se llama cuello uterino incompetente, a que me refiero con eso, que su cuello uterino no tiene la fuerza suficiente para aguantar el peso de dos fetos en su vientre, lo que aumenta la probabilidad de aborto espontáneo

- ¡¿aborto?! – grité mirando a Mike, odio esa palabra… no quiero pensar en mis hijo en una situación así, o a Leah… a todo eso ¿Por qué Leah no ha dicho nada después de escuchar algo así?

- el cerclaje sería lo más adecuado – dijo ella seria sin mirar a mi dirección

- tienes razón, es una opción que se debe estudiar – respondió Mike escribiendo algo en unas hojas

- ¿me puedan explicar qué diablos están hablando? – pregunté algo irritado, hablaban en términos médicos sobre la salud de mis hijos, y yo no entendía nada

- es un procedimiento el que se… ¿cose?... si, se puede usar esa palabra – dijo Mike pensando – suturamos o cosemos el cuello uterino de Leah para que así se mantenga cerrado durante el embarazo y aguante el peso de los bebés – yo abrí mis ojos mientras una desagradable imagen de Leah siendo cosida pasaba por mi mente… mierda que horror. Bajé mi cabeza a mis manos y la apoyé. Me estaba empezando a doler la cabeza.

- una operación, algo totalmente fuera de mis planes – susurré. No quiero ver a Leah en una sala de operaciones como paciente, con agujas en su cuerpo, gimiendo por el dolor típico de una operación… no, claro que una operación no estaba entre mis planes.

- es un procedimiento sin mayores complicaciones, sin mucho sangrado, no requiere más de un día de hospitalización y tiene más de 99% de éxito- comenzó a decir Leah tratando seguramente de calmarme.

- chicos, tendremos, a partir del tercer mes, visitas semanales para ir chequeando a los niños y a la madre, no se preocupen, todo saldrá bien, y el cerclaje vesical es lo mejor en este caso, si tienen miedo de que lo haga yo puedo llamar a mi madre, ella viajará con gusto a hacer el procedimiento

- no – le interrumpió Leah – no molestes a Ana, confiamos en ti, por algo ella te dejó a cargo – le dijo ella sonriendo a duras penas

- bien, nos vemos en tres semanas para el próximo chequeo – dijo Mike levantándose, Leah lo hizo igual y yo los imité. No había dicho absolutamente nada, ni si quiera me despedí de Mike, solo le estreché la mano y salimos por la puerta con Leah. Caminamos medio pasillo y yo la solté para poder sentarme en unas bancas, necesitaba con urgencia respirar, me estaba costando

Leah POV

Miré como Jakob se sentaba en las bancas y tomaba su cabeza con sus manos, podía ver que le costaba respirar, había estado con esa sensación desde que Mike dijo que tenía a dos niños en mi vientre, eso me tomó totalmente por sorpresa, juro que nunca me hubiese imaginado una situación como esta… pase de infértil a madre multípara… pero yo estaba feliz, mi pecho estaba hinchado de la felicidad que esa noticia conllevaba, dos niños míos y de Jakob… dos mini Jake corriendo por el departamento, dos vocecitas chillonas llamándome mamá… dos personitas jugando con el amor de mi vida, riendo, felices… una familia. Pero la expresión de susto de Jakob me estaba preocupando, había reaccionado bien cuando la noticia llegó, pero a los minutos su semblante cambió, como si hubiese pensado bien en lo que se estaba metiendo ¿y si él no quería dos niños? Está bien uno, pero dos estaba totalmente fuera de nuestros planes, ya antes me había dicho que quería una familia grande, pero es diferente tenerla a lo largo del tiempo que toda de un tiro, estábamos recién comenzando a trabajar. Y para peor de todo estaba mi problema, aunque yo ya lo sabía, refería que me lo confirmaran nuevamente, pero para Jake fue una sorpresa, él mismo lo dijo _"no estaba dentro de mis planes"_… ¿puede que le preocupe el costo de la operación? ¿Puede que no quiera cuidar de mi mientras yo esté con reposo?... dios, mi estómago se estrujaba por los nervios… me acerqué a Jakob y me agaché para ponerme a su altura, tomé sus manos entre las mías y mire a sus ojos apenas él levantó su cabeza.

- Jake – suspiré antes de continuar, no tenía idea de que le iba a decir, así que comencé a improvisar – mira, se que el tema del embarazo fue… sorpresivo, nunca pensamos en tener dos hijos al mismo tiempo… entiendo que esté fuera de tus planes, pero podemos hacer algo para que las cosas resulten – comencé a decir, Jakob me miró arrugando su entrecejo, iba a hablar pero yo continué – y por el coste de la operación no te preocupes, tengo algo de dinero ahorrado, además está el convenio con el hospital por ser funcionaria y…

- ¿Qué mierda estás hablando Leah Clearwater? – me dijo interrumpiendo mi monólogo

- trato de encontrarle soluciones a lo que te esté preocupando – le respondí – sería bueno que ayudaras, dos cabezas piensan más que una – seguí con un poco de rabia, odio mis cambios de humor

- ¿estás pensando que me preocupa el costo de la operación? Y peor aún, ¿piensas que no quiero dos hijos? – me preguntó algo molesto

- pues, ¿Qué más quieres que piense si no abres la boca? No soy Edward para leer las estupideces que piensas – bien, estaba alterada sin razón alguna, pero ya era tarde para evitar el enojo

- a ti te falla algo en la cabeza mujer – dijo sacudiendo su cabeza de lado a lado, yo gruñí y me levanté de golpe, comencé a caminar hacia la salida pero la mano de Jakob se agarró de mi brazo y me obligó a detenerme, no solo eso, si también me jaló hacia él y me apegó a su pecho

- ¿Dónde crees que vas? – me susurró

- donde sea que pueda pensar en soluciones, tú no estás ayudando así que mejor lo hago sola – le dije tratando de zafarme – suéltame Jakob o soy capaz de robarme un escalpelo y castrarte aquí mismo – le amenacé, pero para mí rabia el solo rió y ocultó su rostro entre mi pelo

- escúchame lunita – me susurró al oído – claro que me molesta que sean dos niños los que llevas en tu vientre, solo porque si fuese por mi tendrías cuatro – me dijo, al escuchar eso dejé de luchar por salir de su abrazo y tomé atención – nunca, nunca pensé ni por un momento que no quería a esos niños, son nuestros, los amo sin si quiera conocerlos, no miden más de cinco centímetros cada uno y ya puedo ver tus hermosos rasgos en ellos… nunca vuelvas a pensar que no los quiero

- entonces ¿Qué te preocupa? ¿El dinero de la operación? – le pregunté tratando de entender su expresión.

- ¡claro que no! – Respondió separándose un poco de mi – Lee, eso nunca me va a preocupar, tu salud es primero. Tú siempre eres primero para mí. por eso mismo estoy preocupado, tengo miedo que algo te pase en la operación, por más que me digas que es segura… no puedo imaginarte en una camilla, o enferma, o con dolor… no soporto que nada te cause dolor y… - no lo dejé continuar. No retuve las ganas que tenía de besarlo.

- eres un imbécil – le dije cuando nos separamos en busca de aliento

- tú tienes un trastorno bipolar severo – me respondió haciéndome reír

- me había asustado tanto – confesé apoyando mi cabeza en su pecho

- lo hiciste gratuitamente – dijo Jakob apretándome a su pecho

- ¡ha! Mike nos entrego un regalo – le dije buscando en mi bolso hasta que encontré el sobre – toma

- ¿Qué es? – me preguntó abriéndolo, no le respondí esperando su reacción, la cual me encantó. Dentro había fotos de la ecografía señalando la ubicación de nuestros hijos – dios… son… tan pequeños, tan hermosos…. Leah, a pesar de que me sacas de quicio te amo mas allá de lo que piensas

- arriesgándome a sonar cursi… eres la razón de mi vida – dije, luego arrugué la nariz – maldición que cursi soné

- si… te estás juntando mucho con Edward – sonrió mientras me abrasaba más a su pecho y me besaba, estuvimos un par de minutos así, aunque yo podría estar toda la vida si de mi dependiese

- tendremos que arreglar el departamento, con una pieza para los niños… luego cuando crezcan tal vez buscar un lugar más amplio… compraremos ropa, mucha, y juguetes… ¿Qué serán? Me da lo mismo en todo caso… ¡saldremos los cuatro a correr! – comenzó a decir Jakob totalmente emocionado, yo reí y lo abracé, estaba demasiado feliz… hasta que sonó mi teléfono. Me alejé un poco de Jake y saqué de mi bolso el celular

- A…

- ¡¿Cuándo comenzamos?! – gritó Alice sin dejarme decirle nada

- ¿qué? – pregunté, traté de rememorar que cosa decidí que abarcara a Alice… hasta que recordé

- ¡qué mala eres! Te vi pidiéndomelo – dijo, yo suspiré

- Alice… lo pensé dos microsegundos… y lo iba a pedir cuando les contáramos a todos – dije tratando de no enojarme, estaba demasiado feliz como para pensar en los adelantos de Alice

- Lee… - dijo ella con voz triste

- Alice… - suspiré derrotada - quiero que me ayudes con la decoración de la pieza de los bebes ¿quieres? – le pedí finalmente, escuché un grito por el otro lado del teléfono que me obligó a alejar el auricular de mi oído

- ¡claro!... espera… ¿bebes? ¿En plural? – preguntó, yo maldije por lo bajo

- maldición ¿no sabías esa parte?

- no… ¡haaa! – otro grito

- asumo que sabes que te pasará si abres la boca ¿no? – le dije mientras decidía las diferente torturas que le aplicaría si se le ocurría contarle a alguien, ella se quedó callada un momento seguramente viendo

- no puedo creer que alguien con esas ideas para hacer sufrir a otro puede ser enfermera - me dijo, yo reí

- en un hospital y con mis pacientes soy una persona diferente – confesé

- bien… será mejor que te deje, Jakob se muere por darte un beso y solo quieres que dejes de hablar – dijo Alice riendo por teléfono

- no sé qué hare contigo

- nada, me quieres tal cual ¡bye! – y colgó, yo solté un suspiro y una leve risa

- menos mal – dijo Jakob quitándome el teléfono de las manos y dándome un beso de pronto… yo sonreí en sus labios

Volvimos al departamento para poder almorzar, ya era tarde y realmente tenía hambre, cuando llegamos al lobby del edificio vi a dos mujeres bien vestidas sentadas en el sillón, cuando nos vieron se levantaron y ambas, como si estuviesen sincronizadas pusieron sus manos en sus caderas, es decir, estaban enojadas.

- tú tienes la misma parada cuando te enojas – me susurró Jake

- ¿de verdad? – Pregunté – diablos, las malas costumbres se pegan – sonreí, ahora que lo pensaba muchas de mis costumbres también se habían pegado en ellas… después de cinco años de amistad es difícil que no pasara

- ¿se puede saber porque Alice sabe algo que nosotras no? – preguntó Bella cuando nos acercamos

- ¿Qué clase de amiga eres? – añadió Rose

- las dejo arreglar esto solas – dijo Jake tratando de escabullirse

- cobarde – susurré

- soldado que arranca sirve para otra batalla – respondió riendo y tratando de pasar a un lado de las chicas camino al ascensor, pero Rosalie, con su metro setenta de estatura, los cuales estaban aumentados debido a unos tacos aguja de 10 cm, se puso delante de Jakob impidiéndole el paso

- ¿Dónde crees que vas Jakob Black? – preguntó mi rubia amiga entrecerrando los ojos y moviendo sus zapatos contra el piso.

- ¿arranco de su inminente furia? – preguntó él sin convicción

- claro que no, eres tan culpable como ella por no contarnos – dijo Bella

- pero… - comenzó a decir él

- él me dijo que no les contara – dije señalando a Jakob con mi dedo, las dos mujeres lo quedaron mirando y él solo me devolvió la mirada achicando los ojos, yo no pude retener la risa, ahora todos me miraban – chicas relájense, ustedes mejor que yo saben por qué Alice sabe las cosas antes que todas, yo les iba a contar ahora, acabo de enterarme

- ¿en verdad? – preguntó Bella, yo asentí

- menos mal, me habría sentido mal torturándolos – confesó Rosalie, yo reí junto con Jakob

- subamos así nos pueden decir la noticia – Bella tomó mi brazo mientras que Rosalie tomaba el de Jake conduciéndonos hacia el ascensor. Sentí una punzada leve de celos por el brazo que rodeaba al de mi novio, pero luego pensé en lo tonto del asunto, por favor, era Rosalie, una de mis amigas, casada con uno de mis amigos. Que tonta

Finalmente se los dijimos a todos, abrazos venían, abrazos iban, todos felices por la noticia, todo el mundo ofreció su ayuda para hacer una pieza para los bebés, realmente tendríamos que trabajar en equipo. Alice como se suponía iba a ser, comandaba, en sus manos estaba la planificación de una boda, la de Bella y Edward, terminar de organizar la mía, ya estaba planeando los bautizos que pensaba podía ser triple, y además de eso dos cuartos para bebé, definitivamente sufriremos bajo su mandato. No sé si yo podría con tanta carga, ella además de todo tiene los diseños de sus vestidos y las pasarelas a las cuales estaba invitada. Su energía es admirable, yo solo quiero tres cosas en estos momentos, comer, dormir y estar con Jake… aunque puedo reemplazar las dos primeras por la ultima sin problemas.

_**Hola!!!!**_

_**Primero que nada, discúlpenme por no actualizar en navidad, pero tuve un pequeño problema que me impidió mejorar este capitulo, y no quería subir algo de mala calidad para ustedes.**_

_**Por la encuesta, pues gano el mini Jake… pero como yo no me puede decidir y algunas de ustedes tampoco… HUBO GEMELOS!!!!!! O me mellizos, aun no lo decido xD… si hay algo que me gusta además del drama es incorporar personajes nuevos, y Mike me gustó mucho xD…además que se acerca la aparición de una mujer conocida… huuuu… jajajja… ah! Y hablando del drama… me estoy cansando de la vida rosa de esta pareja… así que creo que la hare sufrir un poco… pero después de la boda ^^**_

_**Que mas debo decirles????mmmm…. si tienen alguna idea que les gustaría que incorporara en el fic no duden en pedírmela, yo con gusto la pondré y luego dire el nombre la genio ^^**_

_**Bueno… eso era… un beso a todas ustedes y gracias por leer mi fic, recomiéndenme y sigan leyendo**_

_**Fey Black**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Esto no lo hago nunca xD, es tonto que nadie lo sepa, pero bueno: **_**los personajes no son mios, son de la gran Stephanie Meyer, lo que sí es mío es la historia. Mi mente retorcida la crea sin ganar un peso a diferencia de Meyer.**_

**Hay aclaración de algunos términos al final de todo.**

Leah POV

Me estiré despertando de un reparador sueño, después de muchos días durmiendo poco debido a los vómitos constantes, las nauseas y los turnos de noche, finalmente había cerrado mis ojos por de diez horas… hubiesen sido doce si Jakob no me hubiese entretenido a media noche, claro, no me quejo en lo absoluto de la forma en la que me mantuvo despierta.

- buenos días preciosa – susurró la varonil voz de Jakob a mi oído, yo sonreí mientras me acomodaba en su pecho. Él rodeó más mi cintura con sus brazos y me acercó más a su cuerpo, no pude evitar que un ronroneo saliera de mi garganta cuando mi espalda se pegó a su pecho. Él cruzó sus piernas con las mías bajo las sábanas y yo con gusto recibí una entre mis muslos. Sentía su respiración en mi cuello y sus labios recorriendo mi pulso. Si todas las mujeres despertáramos así cada mañana, no habrían dolores premenstruales, ni depresión, ni intentos suicidas ni nada de eso

- buenos días lobito – sonreí sin abrir mis ojos, escuché su risa soplar en mi pelo. Una de sus manos se deslizó por mi cuerpo hasta posarse en la pequeña protuberancia que había en mi vientre.

- buenos días ustedes dos – dijo Jakob haciéndome reír, había tomado la costumbre de saludar todas las mañanas a nuestros hijos. Más o menos hace dos semanas nos confirmaron que tendríamos dos niños, había dos personitas creciendo en mi matriz… después de pensar que era infértil durante muchos años, ahora resultaba que sería mamá de dos criaturitas - ¿nerviosa por mañana? – preguntó Jakob acariciando mi abdomen con cariño, yo tragué en seco… mañana… el día de la boda… no es que no estuviese feliz por decirle que si a Jake a su petición de pasar el resto de mi vida a su lado. Es solo que la idea de un matrimonio… era algo bastante atemorizante cuando solo te quedaban 24 horas para su llegada. Suspiré un par de veces antes de responder

- más miedo le tengo a Bella y al resto – confesé. Las chicas tienen la creencia antigua de que la novia no podía ver al novio la noche anterior a la boda, si solo fuese eso no me importaría tanto… lo que me crispaba los nervios era que esta noche había una despedida de soltero para el hombre que me estaba abrazando, y dicha actividad la organizaba nada más y nada menos que don Emmet Cullen, el hombre más peligroso sobre la tierra cuando de fiesta para hombres se trata – mentira, mas le temo a Emmet – rectifiqué

- ¿a Emmet? Le dicen 'osito'… ¿Qué tiene de atemorizante alguien apodado como un peluche?

- la organización de despedidas de solteros – le dije con una mueca de desagrado

- ¡oh vamos! – Rió Jakob en mi oído – recuerda que también estarán Edward y Jasper, además de Seth ¿realmente crees que algo malo vaya a pasar?

- ¿piensas que la presencia de tres hombres más con la testosterona al tope me tranquilizará? Mira: Seth es un adolescente, Edward es de los callados peligrosos, Jasper controla la lujuria, Emmet un pervertido de primera y tú te dejas llevar… si crees que la presencia de ellos me va a tranquilizar que poco me conoces – bufé, respiré un par de veces para no enojarme

- si es así yo debería preocuparme también, tú tienes tu despedida esta noche igual que yo – me recordó él, yo volví a bufar

- estará Alice con sus tratamientos de belleza pre matrimonio, Bella querrá pintarme las uñas tres veces para saber qué tipo de color le viene al vestido, Rosalie hará lo mismo pero con mi cabello, María se dedicará a cocinarnos cosas durante toda la noche, mientras yo me siento durante horas a pensar que estoy en otra parte, menos siendo usada como Barbie… solo después de que la sesión de belleza acabe podré respirar y disfrutar de la noche viendo películas con las chicas y hablando cada estupidez que se nos venga a la mente… o si, deberías estar muy preocupado – termine con sarcasmo en mi tono de voz, provocando que Jakob riera por lo que yo decía

- está bien lo admito, no tengo de que preocuparme… pero tu tampoco debieses, sabes que no haría nada malo, ni miraría a nadie más, no tengo necesidad si te tengo a mi lado

- eres un empalagoso, lo único que quieres es que olvide la enorme posibilidades de que vayan cabareteras a tu despedida – gruñí

- no creo que vaya ninguna, Emmet no es tan tonto, sabe que Rosalie lo mata si lo pilla en una de esas – lo pensé por un momento… tenía razón, mi amiga lo parte en pedazos si ve al grandote de su esposo simplemente sonriéndole a otra chica que no sea ella.

- ese es un buen argumento para que me deje de preocupar – le respondí, él tomó mi cintura y me volteó dejándome frente a él para poder mirarlo fijamente a los ojos

- ¿y la razón que te dije sobre que tenías que confiar en mí?

- cariño…. Me gusta más la otra razón – le dije, Jakob en venganza comenzó a hacerme cosquillas en los costados de mi cuerpo, yo no pude evitar comenzar a reír como loca, antes no tenía cosquillas en ninguna parta, el embarazo me hizo más sensible, llegué a rogarle a Jake que se detuviera porque ya no podía respirar de tanto reír, él me hiso caso, pero solo para tomar mis muñecas con sus manos y ponerlas a la altura de mi cabeza, yo dejé de sonreír poco a poco, mientras que él me miraba serio a los ojos, hasta que finalmente hubo silencio

- quiero que llegue mañana, a pesar de que no confías en mi, quiero hacerte mi esposa – dijo sin apartar su vista de mis ojos… ¿Qué se supone que dices cuando alguien expresa algo así? Pues yo no pude decir nada, porque o saldría algo patéticamente cursi o algo maliciosamente irónico, así que simplemente sonreí y acerque mi mis labios hasta que toqué los suyos besándolos y tratando de decirle que confiaba mas en él que en mi misma

- te amo – susurré en sus labios cuando me separé un poco para poder respirar, Jakob me iba a responder cuando mi teléfono comenzó a sonar, extrañamente el teléfono de Jake también comenzó a recibir una llamada con solo un segundo de diferencia

- no quiero contestar – me dijo apartando su cabeza de mi cuello y soltando mis brazos

- es del hospital – le dije, y sin más contesté, Jakob a mi lado vio el teléfono y puso cara de sorpresa, sus labios me modularon quien llamaba: 'Alice'

- ¿halo? – dijimos al mismo tiempo

- _¿Leah?_ – la voz de Loreto resonaba al otro lado del teléfono, frente a mi Jakob alejaba el teléfono de su oído, Alice estaba gritando, pude escuchar las voces de Bella y Rosalie de fondo también

- si Loreto, dime – respondí mirando extrañada a Jake quien reía sin dejar de mirarme

- _Leah, te llamo porque hay falta de personal en el hospital, necesitamos ayuda, solo por el turno corto en la tarde ¿puedes venir? ¡Por favor! – _preguntó Loreto con voz de preocupación, con falta de personas y la cantidad de pacientes que teníamos, seguramente ella estaría sufriendo de los nervios, le iba a responder cuando Jake tomó mi mano

- Alice me grita que por favor le digas que no – rio

- ¿me lo dices enserio?

- oh, sí, me gritó que te quitara el teléfono y lo tirara por la ventana, que no tenías que ir a trabajar hoy porque tenían una 'noche' de chicas – dijo marcando con los dedos las comillas en la palabra noche

- diablos, es increíble… dile que espere que hablaré con ella apenas cuelgue – le dije mientras me dirigía a el celular que tenía en mi manos - ¿Loreto?

- _te escucho_

_- ¿_a qué hora entro?

- _Leah eres mi salvación, hoy entre cuatro y diez, te adoro me salvaste el trasero – _agradeció ella, mi mentora me trataba como una igual

- me la devolverás con intereses aumentados por ser el día previo a mi boda

- _te lo reembolsaré evitando hacer una escándalo borracha en tu fiesta_ – me dijo y colgó, yo reí mientras estiraba la mano a Jakob y recibía un fuerte grito

- _¡¿Qué tienes en la cabeza?! , ¡¿Por qué dijiste que si?! , ¡¿Cómo tan insensata?! – _esas tres frases fueron lanzadas al mismo tiempo en un tono elevado al punto de romperme los tímpanos

- cálmense ¿quieren? – pedí al teléfono

- _¿Cómo quieres que me calme si iras a trabajar la noche antes a tu boda? _– la voz de Rosalie retumbaba

- _¿Qué pasa con el sueño reparador? _– preguntó Bella

- _¿Qué pasa con mi mascarilla reparadora? – _agregó Alice,

- calmen los ánimos, terminaré yendo igual al sitio que arrendó Alice, así que tranquilícense, son solo unas horas, terminaré a la diez e iré directo donde ustedes – les dije evitando reírme, la duende había arrendado la pieza de un hotel para que pasáramos la noche todas juntas

- pero Leah… - comenzó a decirme Alice

- chicas, es mi última oferta, la toman o la dejan. Por mi, paso mi última noche de soltera con el hombre que será mi esposo, pero respeto lo que me pidieron. Solo iré a trabajar, me necesitan en el hospital

- odio cuando pones las cosas desde una perspectiva que nos hace ver como unas insensatas, superficiales y hermosas mujeres – suspiró Bella

- no olvides exitosas – agregó Rosalie

- ¡y deseadas! – gritó Alice

- y humildes – dije con ironía, ellas rieron, lo que era una buena señal – las veo a la noche – agregué y colgué

- no fue tan malo – dijo Jake abrasándome

- ahora… a la noche me harán pagar caro – reí

Sin darme cuenta ya eran las 4 de la tarde y debía ir al hospital, en el camino me llamó Rosalie para pedirme que llegara antes de las 11 de la noche, quería que fuéramos a un 'viernes femenino' en el centro de la cuidad, le dije que no gracias, ¿con que cara le decía a Jakob que no lo hiciera si yo lo hacía?, luego de amenazar con tomar el turno nocturno completo en el hospital Rosalie aceptó que no fuésemos.

Loreto al verme llegar me abrazó y me dio las gracias, yo entendí porque estaba tan desesperada, si yo me negaba a ir la pobre tendría un total de 60 pacientes para ella sola, terminamos muertas con 35 que es lo usual, no quiero saber cómo estaría mi humor si tuviese que tratar con 60.

La tarde pasó sin mayores contratiempos, los pacientes no sufrieron problemas, y las visitas respetaron el horario, las cosas iban bastante tranquilas. A esa hora de las 8 y a solo dos horas de terminar mi reemplazo uno de los empleados del servicio me pidió que fuese a la sala cardiológica, había un problema con un paciente

- genial, siempre se echa a perder uno un poco antes de salir – murmuré bajo entrando a la sala, me quedé en el sitio al ver que frente a la cama 7 estaba el doctor problemas leyendo la carpeta médica de la paciente, él se percató de mi llegada y se volteó a verme, finalmente me sonrió

- Leah que gusto verte, no sabía que tendrías turno hoy – dijo acercándose a mi posición

- no tengo, estoy ayudando por escases de personal – respondí - ¿Qué hace aquí doctor?

- soy doctor, es un hospital… no le veo lo raro – bromeó

- usted no trabaja aquí, y la convención de medicina acabó hace dos días ¿Qué hace aquí? – pregunté, fui bastante directa, traté de concentrarme en el hecho de que él es un medico de renombre, que tiene influencias y que no debo ser irrespetuosa con él o perderé mi empleo en segundos.

- me gusta que seas directa Leah – me dijo sonriendo – la verdad es que yo debiese volver a Londres donde trabajo, pero tengo un asunto que tratar antes de irme

- ya veo – le dije comenzando a caminar, pasé por su lado sin fijarme mucho en él y me dirigía a la cama donde estaba el problema

- hola Steve – le dije al niño de 8 años que estaba en la camilla respirando con dificultad

- Ho… hola… Lee – me saludó jadeando, yo lo miré por un segundo, aun no creyendo como un pequeño niño podía estar en un hospital conectado a tanta maquina y bajo tanto medicamento

- ¿Cómo estás precioso? – le pregunté. Cuando había dicho que con mis pacientes me trasformaba, no estaba bromeando. No puedes ser irónica con alguien que está sufriendo, por lo que mi sentido del humor debía cambiar estando con ellos sobre todo cuando trataba con niños. Antes pensaba en ellos como los posibles hijos que me hubiese gustado tener, pensaba en que no me gustaría bajo ninguna circunstancia verlos en ese estado. Ahora pienso en lo mismo, pero lo hago con los pequeños que llevo en mi vientre

- bien – dijo en un solo suspiro y tratando de sonreírme

- mentiroso – le dije mirando el monitor que mostraba su ritmo cardiaco, me preocupó ver que sus condiciones no estaban mejorando. Steve tiene Leucemia, cáncer a la sangre, no fue diagnosticado a tiempo y ahora estaba sufriendo las complicaciones de ello, había adquirido una infección que dañó su corazón provocándole pericarditis. Ahora le costaba respirar o hacer cualquier tipo de actividad, inclusive lavarse los dientes era algo que le agotaba increíblemente – cariño te cuesta respirar

- siempre… me cuesta… respirar – respondió dándome apenas una sonrisa para que me tranquilizara, yo arrugué el ceño, odiaba verlo así

- pues yo haré que no te cueste – le dije acariciando su pelo y me volteé a la clínica para buscar algunas cosas, a los pocos minutos le había puesto una mascarilla de oxigeno para que respirara

- ponla al 60% - me dijo el doctor quien estaba a mi espalda, yo le hice caso y calibre todo

- te vendré a ver en unos minutos mas ¿ya? – le dije a Steve tomando su mano, el niño solo asintió. Me dirigí con la bandeja a la clínica para ordenar sin darme cuenta que el doctor me seguía

- ese niño es mi caso pendiente – me dijo en la puerta

- no sabía que usted lo tratara

- dios, no me digas usted llámame Daniel – me pidió

- olvídelo – le dije guardando lo que había sobrado

- vamos Leah nos llevamos por solo diez años, no me hagas sentir más viejo de lo que soy – yo resoplé

- Daniel – dije para que dejara de molestar, él sonrió satisfecho

- Leah, por favor mantenlo vigilado, con controles cada 15 minutos, Steve realmente me preocupa

- no te preocupes – mierda, lo tuteé. Al diablo, total ya lo llamaba por su nombre, qué más da.

- mañana te casas ¿cierto? – frené lo que estaba haciendo ¿Cómo lo sabía?

- ¿Quién te dijo?

- es imposible no saberlo, nadie en el piso lo ignora, se escuchan las conversaciones sobre posibles regalos, el menú de la fiesta… el vestido de novia – comenzó a decir ¿en verdad? Yo nunca había escuchado que comentasen al respecto

- no sabía

- eres una mini estrella – gruñí, odiaba esa idea

- no tienen nada más interesante de que hablar – dije elevando mis hombros tratando de quitarle importancia al asunto

- yo también hablaría si una enfermera recién graduada, estuviese a punto de casarse siendo tan joven y bonita – y aquí vamos de nuevo con el coqueteo

- me voy a casar en solo 20 horas, no sacas nada con coquetear

- ¿estoy haciendo eso? – preguntó poniendo cara de que no tenía idea de lo que pasaba o de lo que él estaba haciendo

- no te hagas el imbécil – silencio. Me miró perplejo y yo me azoté mentalmente, mierda, había olvidado que hablaba con un médico, no con los pelmazos de amigos que tengo

- vaya, vaya… tenemos carácter – dijo sonriendo

- me sacas de quicio

- no debería molestarte tanto un simple piropo Leah, eres una jovencita muy bonita, no lo voy a negar, pero tengo pareja si eso te tranquiliza

- yo también la tengo y eso no te calma a ti – Daniel me miró y me sonrió

- pero en mi caso es algo diferente… – comenzó a explicar, luego de que hubiese hablado yo no supe que decirle

- ¿es enserio? – le pregunté, el asintió con la cabeza, yo comencé a reír por lo estúpido del asunto - eso lo cambia todo

- ¿aceptarás mis cumplidos entonces? – preguntó sonriendo contagiado por mi risa

- haz lo que quieras – le dije, Daniel se lo tomó enserio y puso sus manos en mi cintura, yo elevé una ceja incrédula - ¿seguro que lo que me contaste es cierto?

- tan cierto como que mañana te casas – yo aun sin creerle mire sus manos en mi cintura – no es gran cosa, llámala muestra de simpatía

- claro, claro – le dije saliendo de sus manos y caminando donde Steve para controlarlo

A las 10.45 de la noche pude salir finalmente del hospital, dejé a Steve respirando normal y durmiendo tranquilamente yo también me fui de esa forma sabiendo que Daniel lo estaría vigilando ya que tendría turno nocturno en la sala y podría verlo de cerca. Iba en el auto camino al hotel Hilton donde estaba Alice y el resto, cuando me di cuenta que el bolso con ropa lo había dejado sobre el sillón de la casa

- maldición, Alice va a matarme por la tardanza – dije, intenté tomar el celular pero no lo encontré – mierda – exclamé ahora recordando que lo había metido en mi cartera y que ésta estaba en el maletero del auto. Al diablo pasaré por la casa a buscar mi ropa y luego iría donde Alice, seguramente ella vio lo que pasó y no armará tanto escándalo por mi atraso, menos mal que las llaves del departamento estaban en la guantera, así no tendría que ponerme a buscarlos en el desastre de bolso que tengo.

Conduje rápidamente por las calles hasta que llegué al edificio donde vivo. Estacioné el auto y tomé el ascensor. A los pocos minutos estaba frente a la puerta de departamento, esperaba que estuviese solo, pero al contrario de lo que pensé había ruido dentro, se escuchaba música y varias voces riendo. Yo sonreí internamente, pensé que Jake saldría con los demás posiblemente a un cabaret, pero no, estaban en la sala de mi casa haciendo quizás que cosa, pero dentro, no fuera con cualquiera. Mi lobito era un niño bueno.

Metí la llave en la cerradura y abrí la puerta. Entonces me quedé estática. Pasé de sentirme paralizada a furiosa en dos segundos. La rabia comenzaba a calar hondo en mis huesos por lo que veía. Sentí que todo en mi temblaba, las manos las volví un puño mientras corría hacia la sala principal.

- ¡suelta a mi novio perra barata! – grité tomando de los hombros a la imbécil medio desnuda que estaba el segundo anterior sentada a horcajadas sobre Jakob y poniendo sus labios sobre los suyos. La tiré al piso mientras ella asombrada me miraba desde abajo.

Puse mi cabello suelto tras mi oído y preparé mis manos para tirarme encima de 'esa' y desfigurarla, pero entonces alguien toma mi cintura y me levanta en el aire haciéndome patalear para tratar de soltarme

- ¡tranquila! Lee – me dijo Jasper quien era el que me tenía agarrada. Sentí como lanzaba olas de tranquilidad en mi cuerpo

- ¡si, cálmate! Es una despedida de soltero, a mí solo me contrataron – se defendió ella, yo pase mi mirada a Emmet quien seguramente era el organizador de todo

- Emmet Cullen, me encargaré de que me ruegues piedad – no me dijo absolutamente nada, en el ambiente solo se escuchaba el sonido de la música, yo estaba rabiosa, pase mi mirada al resto de hombres en la sala – Jasper suéltame, ustedes sufrirán después de él – amenacé

- es mejor que me vaya - dijo de pronto la perra a medio vestir mientras tomaba su ropa del piso, sobre el sofá vi un sostén rojo de encaje, el cual no era mío y lo tomé. Ella me quedó mirando esperando a que se lo lanzara, pero simplemente me volteé y se lo tiré a Jakob a la cara, quien estaba en el sillón sin moverse y mirando con ojos bien abiertos.

- Lee, déjame explicarte, no es lo que… - trato de decirme con el sujetador en sus manos

- no me hables o arrancare tu lengua con mis uñas – le bramé acercándome, puse ambas manos en los brazos del mueble y lo acorralé en él, Jakob no se movió un centímetro – y pensar que rechacé una invitación para ver a un stripper… pero creo que iré – dije entrecerrando mis ojos – y gastaré cada centavo que tenga en la tarjeta del banco para que varios de ellos me hagan disfrutar tanto y gritar de placer tan fuerte, que olvide lo que vi ahora – sin más me volteé y tomé el bolso que aun estaba sobre uno de los sillones, caminé hacia la puerta pero antes de llegar una mano tomó mi brazo y me detuvo

- no, no lo harás – la voz de Jakob resonó a mi espalda

- no te preocupes, no soy como tú, no habrá besos entremedio de todo – solté mi brazo con rabia y azoté la puerta. Como me suponía nadie me siguió, todos dentro sabían que soy capaz de tirarlos escaleras abajo si osaban seguir molestándome, sobre todo con el estado anímico que tenía en esos momentos, mientras bajaba en el ascensor la imagen que vi se me repitió en la cabeza, la rabia volvió a salir, sin poder evitarlo golpeé el vidrio de la pared y este se trisó

- mierda – dije al ver cómo salía sangre de mis nudillos – Jakob me las va a pagar cuando lo vea, le coseré los labios, no mejor lo castro… no… mejor… castro a Emmet por organizarlo todo y a Jakob lo encierro… mierda… si castro a Emmet Rosalie me mata… - fui divagando mientras salía camino al estacionamiento.

Llegué al auto y saqué mi cartera, vi mi celular y tenía 15 llamadas perdidas _'Al, Rose, Bells, Bells, Al, Rose, Rose, Rose, Bells, Al, Al, Bells, Al, Al, Bells' _leí en la pantalla. Llamé al celular de Rose y al primer Ring me contestó

- _maldición Leah estamos tratando de hablar contigo desde hace media hora – _me dijo Rosalie

- ¿porque?

- _Alice quería hablar contigo, dijo que era urgente_

_- _¿está allí? – pregunté tratando de calmarme y respirar hondo, pero intentaba no cerrar mis ojos o veía a esa puta barata sobre Jakob y me daban ganas de atropellar a alguien

- _si – _respondió Rosalie

- pásamela – demandé, al segundo después Alice estaba al habla

- _Lee…_

- lo viste – no era una pregunta

- _sí, traté de llamarte, pero no hubo caso, no contestabas, trate de llamar a los idiotas pero tampoco lo hacían, fue frustrante_ – me dijo ella con voz apenada por el teléfono, yo volví a respirar hondo, ella no tenía la culpa de que los hombres fueran unos imbéciles

- pon el altavoz – pedí

- _listo_

_- _Rose… dame la dirección del sitio donde se hará el 'viernes femenino' – le pedí mientras arrancaba el auto y salía del estacionamiento

- _¿Por qué? ¿Iremos? – _la voz de Bella se escuchaba entusiasmada por teléfono

- nos vemos allá en 30 minutos – les dije. Escuché como todas reían felices por la noticia

- _así me gusta amiga, si ellos se divierten, nosotras también – _dijo Bella siendo animada por María. Me despedí de todas y comencé a manejar. No podía creerlo, el día anterior a la boda a Jakob se le ocurría besar a otra, y no a cualquiera, a una cabaretera que solo estaba en una mini tanga y cubre pezones rojos… inhalé profundo un par de veces tratando de calmarme, estaba en su despedida de soltero ¿eso le da derecho a besarse con otra? ¡NO! ¡Claro que no le da el derecho! claramente a Jakob no le gustaba la idea de verme en una pub nudista, así que él pensaba lo mismo ¿entonces porque diablos lo hizo? ¡Huy! ¡Estaba tan enojada!

Paré el auto frente a una tienda de ropa. Mi idea primera de mi despedida era solo dormir, comer y charlar, por lo que llevaba solo un pijama en mi bolso pero ya que las cosas habían cambiado, necesitaba ropa de fiesta, una provocadora, sexy y muy al estilo de Rosalie. Vi en la vitrina del lugar un maniquí que vestía una polera ploma amarrada al cuello con escote pronunciado, vientre semitransparente, la espalda solo era unida por unas tiras delgadas de género y que usaba unos shorts negros de seda con apliques metálicos, todo en conjunto con tacos plateados. "_¿Por qué no? total, la yegua encima de Jakob usaba menos ropa que esta"_ pensé, así que entré y la compré sacándome el traje de enfermería. Si Jakob la pasaba tan bien en su último día de soltero, yo lo iba a pasar igual… no, yo lo iba a pasar a un mejor.

Jakob POV

Estaba tranquilamente viendo televisión en la sala de mi casa cuando tocan el timbre de mi puerta. Perezosamente me levanto para abrir, extrañaba a Leah, mañana nos casamos y la quería conmigo para sacarme los nervios de encima, pero no, nuestros amigos solo quería dos cosas, mantener la tradición de que ella no me puede ver la noche anterior, y hacer la despedidas de solteros.

- ¡JAKE! – gritó Emmet cuando abrí la puerta, no alcancé a decir nada cuando pasó como caballo de carrera directo a mi cocina, no me había percatado que traía las manos llenas de bolsas

- Emmet ¿Qué demonios?

- no preguntes, solo… no preguntes – dijo Edward entrando por la puerta

- está demasiado feliz con la idea de una celebración, es contagioso – agregó Jasper sonriendo y entrando con mas bolsas

- hola Jake – me saludó Seth riendo

- gracias muchacho – dije abrazándolo – eres el primer que me saluda

Los chicos habían traído comida y cosas para tomar, preparamos unas pizzas y Emmet nos obligó a usar unos ridículos antifaces para celebrar. Eran algo así como las 11.00 de la noche cuando tocaron el timbre nuevamente, ya nos encontrábamos algo 'felices' debido al alcohol que estábamos tomando, pero la estaba pasando bien, me estaba riendo como loco con las imitaciones de Emmet de Britney Spears o con el Karaoke, unas copas mas o unas copas menos deba lo mismo… aunque se me había pasado bastante la mano.

Me levanté del sillón donde me estaba riendo para abrir la puerta y casi me caí al suelo cuando vi quien estaba en el pasillo. Una despampanante mujer estaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta. Tenía puesta una gabardina negra de cuello alto amarrada en su estrecha cintura. Su cabello chocolate suelto en ondas hasta la cintura. No pude evitar bajar la mirada hacia sus piernas la cuales salían de su chaqueta larga. Pude ver sus muslos firmes, pantorrillas definidas y altos zapatos rojos de taco aguja. Su rostro estaba cubierto por un antifaz.

- hola guapo – dijo poniendo una de sus manos en mi pecho y entrando a la sala. Yo no tuve aire en mis pulmones para decir una palabra. Todos en el sitio vieron a la mujer que estaba entrando y todos quedaron igual de mudos que yo – vengo por unas despedida de soltero ¿Quién es el hombre que se amarrará de por vida a una sola mujer? – como si todos estuvieran sincronizados apuntaron a mi dirección y yo sin poder evitarlo levanté la mano.

- yo... yo soy – dije aclarándome la garganta

- mmm… que bien – dijo en un ronroneo sexy, vi como Emmet en la sala se dejaba caer en un sillón con la boca abierta por el sonido de la voz de esa mujer. Ella tomó mi polera y me condujo hacia la sala. Yo a esas alturas ya no pensaba bien, así que me dejé guiar

Ella me lanzó en unos de los sillones y me obligó a sentarme, Edward y Jasper tragaron de forma sonora

- ya que esto es una despedida de solteros… pues, es hora del show – comenzó a decir mientras ponía un Cd en el reproductor de música. Según la canción era el baile, según el baile la pieza de ropa que se sacaba, según la pieza el hombre al que le bailaba.

Comenzó con la canción 3 de Britney Spears, y ni que hubiese sabido comenzó a bailarle a Emmet mientras se deshacía de su gabardina y bailaba con una silla, a mitad de la canción se volteó y se abalanzó hacia Edward para bailarle diciéndole a adiós a su blusa, quedando solo en una pequeña polera de tiras y su falda de mezclilla. Sin pausas en la música pasó a la canción Love Game de Lady Gaga. Al pobre de Jasper casi se le salieron los ojos cando la chica se volteó y le bailó sobre la mesa sacándose la polera y quedando en brasier de encaje rojo. Nuevamente a mediado de la canción se volteó y con un sensual giro se acercó a Seth…. Adiós falda, hola mini tanga roja. No había nadie en la sala que no jadeara por la situación. Ella es preciosa, no había lugar a duda, con su largo cabello castaño, sus lindas piernas y su pequeña cintura. Pero claro, cambiaría esto por un baile de Leah desnuda… nunca lo ha hecho, se lo pediré cuando estemos casados.

Me había perdido en mis pensamientos y no me di cuenta cuando la chica se acercaba a mi dirección

- función especial para el futuro casado – dijo lo suficientemente alto para que todos escucharan y hubiera un grito generalizado, yo seguía en el mismo sillón en el cual ella me había dejado sin lograr que mis neuronas hiciesen sinapsis para que mis músculos se movieran

La música cambio sonando la canción Botton de Pussy Cat Dolls. Ella bailaba como si la vida se le fuera en ello y se contorneaba como si no tuviese columna vertebral. Luego de un momento y sin saber yo como ella estaba sentada sobre mí con una pierna a cada lado de mi cadera y se movía jugando con el broche de su sostén que estaba en medio de sus pechos. Yo ahogue un grito al ver como ella lo desabrochaba y luego lo deslizaba por sus brazos, ahora solo tenía cubre pezones rojos, si no tenía sus manos en ella misma los tenía en mis piernas o en mi pecho. Finalmente la canción terminó y yo estaba con taquicardia e hiperventilando. Todos gritaban como locos

- felicidades por tu boda – dijo ella en un susurro a mi oído y se alejó riendo. Solté el aire que tenía contenido en mis pulmones al ver que al finalizar el show ella se volvía un poco más pasiva – espero hayas disfrutado el show – agregó con una gran sonrisa y sacándose el antifaz. Entonces pude ver esos ojos chocolate y esas facciones que alguna vez tanto me habían gustado

- ¡¿Nessie!? – grité al reconocerla, no podía ser ella. No podía ser que sobre mis piernas estuviera sentada mi ex novia y mas encima casi desnuda.

- ¿Jake? – Preguntó ella sorprendida, sin darme tiempo de hacer nada me sacó el antifaz - ¡Jake! – gritó afirmando y siendo igual de impulsiva que siempre agarró mi rostro y me besó. Yo solo alcancé a reaccionar tomando su cadera con intenciones de alejarla cuando escuché una voz gritar

- ¡suelta a mi novio perra barata! – "_Ho no… Leah…" _fue todo lo que pensé antes de que el peso que tenía sobre mis piernas desapareciera. Vi como Nessie estaba en el suelo y Leah se preparaba para saltar sobre ella _"mierda va a matarla"_ especulé pero gracias al cielo Jasper fue más rápido y la tomó por la cintura, algo le dijo al oído, pero no alcancé a escucharlo.

Igual que una estatua yo seguía con el trasero pegado al sillón, sin ser capaz de moverme un centímetro, mis músculos se relajaron, seguramente gracias a los poderes de Jasper, pero en mi cabeza aun estaba una dramatización de lo que Leah debió haber visto: su novio con una mujer casi desnuda encima y dándole un beso… demonios, para peor yo tenía mis manos en sus caderas desnudas… quería pegarme un tiro por lo imbécil que había sido… algo golpeó mi cara y me sacó de mi estupefacción. Lo tomé y me di cuenta que era un brasier rojo, levanté mi vista y me quise arrancar los ojos al ver que fue Leah quien me lo había lanzado

- Lee, déjame explicarte, no es lo que… - traté de decirle, pero ella me interrumpió con una atemorizante y dolorosa bramada

- no me hables o arrancare tu lengua con mis uñas – dijo empuñando sus manos, luego se acercó y me acorralo en el sillón, podía oler su perfume a chocolate que tanto me gustaba, pero también ver claramente los ojos de dolor que tenía – y pensar que rechacé una invitación para ver a un stripper… pero creo que iré y gastaré cada centavo que tenga en la tarjeta del banco para que varios de ellos me hagan disfrutar tanto y gritar de placer tan fuerte, que olvide lo que vi ahora – sin más se volteó y tomo el bolso que estaba en el sillón, había vuelto por él… espera un minuto ¿irá a ver desnudistas? ¿Dijo que iba a dejar que la hicieran gritar?... ¡nadie más que yo puedo hacerla gritar! Me levanté de golpe y tomé su brazo para detenerla

- no, no lo harás – le ordené, ella no podía ser tocada por nadie más, me hervía la sangre de celos el solo pensarlo, lo mío fue una equivocación, un mal entendido, ella lo hará adrede, conscientemente…

- no te preocupes, no soy como tú, no habrá besos entremedio de todo – soltó mi brazo y azotó la puerta al salir, me dispuse a seguirla pero un par de brazos me detuvieron, Emmet por uno y Edward por otro

- si vas es capaz de tirarte por la escalera – dijo Edward

- o por la ventana, dependiendo cual le quede más cerca – agregó Emmet

- yo… mierda… ¡mierda! – dije saliendo de sus brazos para poder apoyarme en la puerta, la cabeza me daba vueltas y vueltas

- Jake… lo siento – dijo alguien a mi espalda, me volteé y era Nessie quien se había puesto su gabardina negra – fue estúpido de mi parte, pero sabes cómo soy yo, impulsiva, y hace años que no te veía y solo atiné a besarte, pero en términos amistosos…

- tranquila – dije interrumpiéndola – te conozco, así saludas a todos tus amigos, y nosotros terminamos en buenos términos… yo lo sé… pero no Leah

- tienes buen gusto – me dijo Nessie sonriendo – ella es realmente linda

- es hermosa – susurré

- si quieres hablo con ella para arreglar el mal entendido

- no – respondí – si tratas de hablarle te mata

- no es para tanto

- créeme… o te deja sin pelo o te quita los dientes o te rompe las piernas… o de plano te mata o lo hace pasar por accidente, tiene secuaces que la ayudarían – ella rio sin creerme una palabra, si supiera… - ¿Cómo terminaste siendo stripper? – le pregunté intentando calmarme, ella rio

- no lo soy, fue una apuesta, unas amigas me desafiaron a serlo por una noche, justo en ese momento Emmet pidió a una cabaretera en el pub en el cual estábamos y yo levanté la mano y le dije que lo haría… mis amigas me deben 500 dólares – sonrió – es hora de que me vaya… si necesitas hablar – comenzó a decir sacando una tarjeta de su pequeño bolso negro de cuero – aquí tienes mi número de teléfono personal, cualquier cosa me llamas ¿ya?

- ¿psicóloga? – Pregunté leyendo la tarjeta, ella asintió moviendo la cabeza – no te podía ver en otra cosa – agregué – gracias

- cuídate y… suerte mañana – dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla, yo me despedí y cerré la puerta

- soy hombre muerto… o simplemente un novio plantado – dije – no sé cuál de los dos es peor – agregue echándome sobre el sillón

- espera un minuto – dijo Edward – esto fue una pelea nada mas, no la cancelación de la boda

- sabes bien que Leah es capaz de no aparecerse en la iglesia – dije con los ojos cerrados, mi cabeza realmente me dolía

- mi hermana no es así, vamos Jake, tranquilo – trato de levantarme el ánimo Seth

- claro – contradijo Emmet – ella no es así, si no quisiera casarse contigo te lo diría esta noche, preferiría terminar las cosas antes para no dejarte en ridículo en plena iglesia

- Emmet no estás ayudando – le dijo Jasper, yo no tenía cabeza para pelear – mira, conocemos a Leah, ella seguirá a delante, estoy seguro y… - Jasper se detuvo y sacó el celular de su pantalón – Alice – susurró - ¿amor?... si pero… Alice… ok, Emmet para ti – dijo pasándole el teléfono a Emmet

- ¿para mí?

- Rose quiere hablarte – le respondió Jazz

- oh mierda – se lamentó Emm tomando el teléfono y acercándolo a su oído – Barbie cariño… pero Rose no te enojes… es una despedida de soltero… ya lo sé… ¿tu irás a una bar de strippers y querías que yo me quedara sin una?... ¿Qué no ibas a ir?... Leah te había dicho que no… ¿Cómo que estoy a dieta? ¡Bebé no me hagas eso!… pero… de acuerdo… esa idea me gustó, te amo amor – Emmet le paso el teléfono a Edward – es tu turno, Bella quiere hablarte

- ¿Bella?... hola cariño ¿Cómo estás?... me alegro mucho que te estés divirtiendo… ¿Cómo que se llama Esteban?... Isabella Marie Swan ¿con quién estas bailando? – la voz y la cara de Edward se estaban poniendo serio, Emmet estaba entre triste y feliz y Jazz solo miraba a la nada – ya lo sé… no, no me digas nada mas por favor… si sé que me amas a mí, pero… yo también te amo… no es lo mismo… bien, te veo mañana preciosa, te amo – Edward con el rostro un poco mas repuesto le pasó el teléfono a Seth

- ¿yo también tengo reto? – Preguntó el pobre recibiendo el celular - ¿halo?... hola María… ok… ya… estaremos iguales ¿no?... ¡juro que no hice nada!... Emmet tiene la culpa – _"hey"_ susurró Emmet pegándole en un brazo, Seth rió, al parecer era al que menos mal le estaba yendo – es broma… te amo linda… dale, pásala bien y nos vemos mañana… habla con mi hermana, te quiero – Seth lanzó un beso y sonriendo le pasó el teléfono a Jasper

- ¿Alice?... si amor… también te amo… te extraño… bien – fue toda la conversación antes de que él alargara su mano hacia mi – quiere hablar contigo

- _¿terminaste de hablar con la cabaretera? – _me preguntó Alice al teléfono

- sabes bien que fue un mal entendido – me defendí

- _claro que lo sé, lo vi segundos antes de ver como ella te besaba – _me dijo

- por favor habla con ella, dile que las cosas no son como ella cree… que fui un imbécil por no explicarle, pero me paralicé, estaba tan enojada, no quiero que el mal rato le haga mal a los niños… dile que la amo – comencé a decir atropelladamente, Alice no decía palabra alguna, simplemente estaba en silencio al otro lado de la línea - ¿Alice estás allí?

-_ si aquí estoy, estaba tratando de enviar una foto a un celular… ¿te llegó? – _me preguntó, en ese momento el teléfono en mi bolsillo comenzó a sonar anunciando la llegada de un mensaje. Cuando lo vi solté un grito, quien estaba en la foto que Rosalie me había enviado era Leah… pero usaba una polera mega escotada ploma y unos pequeños shorts con tacos altísimos, su cabellos suelto y bellamente pintada

- ¿está contigo? – pregunté jadeando aun mirando la foto de mi casi esposa

- _claro que no, esta con Rose en el baño terminado de arreglarse, deberías verle la espalda a esa polera, es totalmente descubierta… en el club se volverán locos con ella _– comenzó a decir

- ¿haces esto para hacerme sufrir?

- _si – _rió ella

- pásamela, quiero hablar con ella – pedí con tono de ruego, no tenía derecho a decirle nada por estar en un club para ver a hombres desnudos que se volverán locos cuando sepan que es su despedida de soltera, y querrán bailarle y tocarla cuando la vean así vestida, tan sexy…

- _olvídalo, no te daré la dirección del club, así que borra de tu cabeza la idea de venir a vigilarla – _maldita duende husmea futuros

- _tampoco te pasaré con ella, está bastante enojada, si hablan, tus miedos podrían hacerse realidad, así que déjala disfrutar esta noche y mañana se ven – _me dijo

- solo… dile que la amo – le pedí, ella asintió y colgó

- apuesto que ella llega a la boda – dijo Emmet

- esa es una apuesta segura – habló Jasper

- entonces… apuesto que llega con 30 minutos de retraso – volvió a apostar Emmet

- demora 20 – aceptó la apuesta Jasper

- 35 – Edward también aceptaba

- no llega – dije haciendo que todos miraran

- vas a perder hermano – me dijo Emmet golpeando mi hombro

- eso espero… eso espero – dije tomando un vaso de ron al seco. Todos me imitaron tomando sus vasos y vaciándolos de un sorbo.

_**PRIMERO QUE NADA!!!!**_

_**Para las que no sepan:**_

_** -Pericarditis: inflamación del pericardio, capa que envuelve al corazón, ocurre por infección usualmente. La leucemia tiene como efecto adverso que la persona sea propenso a las infecciones porque disminuyen las defensas. El que se inflame el pericardio provoca que el corazón no funcione bien.**_

_** -Taquicardia: el corazoncito late muy rápido, más de 100 veces por minuto**_

_** -Hiperventilación: aumento de la velocidad y profundidad de la respiración**_

_**Una vez aclarado esto paso a lo nuestro**_

_**Ha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! xD, tenía que aparecer Nessie, tenía ganas hace tiempo de ponerla en la historia… y quiero aclarar algo, ella me cae mal… realmente mal… es una guagua en el libro… pero solo sirvió para que Leah y Jakob no llegasen a nada, taba segura que si las cosas seguían como iban ellos terminarían teniendo algo… pero no, tenía que aparecer ella (odio esa imprimación, mucho, mucho, mucho)… aquí la embarra todo, Leah se va enojada y Jakob sin boda… que piensan, habrá boda o no? jajaja… tenía que hacer algo malo, les juro que la vida rosa me está cansado, quiero llegar al drama!!!!! xD**_

_**Ha! Si es que hay matrimonio, habrá noche de boda… pero no se qué le pasa a mi cabeza que quiere poner un lemmon… otro… dios, aun me debato si lo hago o no**_

_**Y antes de irme darle las gracias por su apoyo, sus revis que me encantan y trato de responderles siempre, y un abrazo de bienvenida a todas las nuevas lectoras, las animo a dejar revis siempre y dar ideas si así lo quieren**_

_**Las quiero montones y gracias por todo**_

_**Fey Black**_


	6. Chapter 6

Leah POV

Pasaron solo unos minutos antes de que me reuniera con las chicas fuera de un local nocturno de moda en la cuidad. El sitio estaba lleno y personalmente dudaba que pudiésemos entrar. Cuando por fin encontré un sitio donde estacionar el auto fui hacia la entrada del local, allí ya estaban las chicas. Me sorprendió un poco ver a María entre ellas, no pensé que la novia de mi hermano viniese… aunque ahora que recuerdo ese otro también estaba en la despedida de Jake, a pesar de que no me fije en mucho además de la escenita de mi novio, estoy segura que él estaba allí… mi hermano se las trae, y yo que pensé que era un inocente, ¡Ja! Aprende rápido de los demás, están descarrilando al pobre de Seth… bueno, habrá que hacer lo mismo con María, estoy segura que el resto pensó lo mismo, por algo la trajeron.

- ¡Wow Leah! – exclamó Rosalie cuando me vio, instintivamente quise cubrirme, no suelo usar tan poca ropa, podía sentir el viento en mi espalda, menos mal que estamos en verano y el clima esta tibio – la rabia mejora tu gusto, el traje es genial

- gracias…creo, lo compré porque no podía ponerme un traje de enfermería para entrar a un sitio así – dije señalando el pub

- ¡claro que sí! – Exclamó Alice – hubieses provocado que los chicos dentro quisieran jugar al enfermo – rió ella

- no puedo creer que hayan traído a María – dije mirándola, ella me devolvió la mirada sonriente – te van a corromper – le advertí

- ella será de la familia así que debe comenzar a pervertirse desde ya – dijo Alice, yo la quedé mirando asombrada ¿está hablando enserio?

- ¿lo viste? – preguntó Bella

- si, en un par de años estaremos organizando otra despedida de soltera – no lo podía creer, en un par de años mi hermano sentará cabeza, si Alice dice que ella terminaría siendo una Clearwater así sería

- ¿Qué vio? – preguntó María con cara de no entender nada. Había olvidado que el tema de los poderes de los Cullen era algo que no se le había contado a ella, aunque me sorprendía que Seth no hubiese dicho nada aun

- es verdad, ella no sabe nada sobre… 'eso' – meditó Bella

- es hora de que sepa, después de todo será parte del clan en un par de años – dijo Alice elevando los hombros – contémosle lo rara que es la familia en la cual se meterá por amor

- ¿lo puedo hacer yo? – preguntó Rosalie con cara de mala, admito que me dio un poco de susto lo que le fuese a contar a la pobre de María, en una de esas espanta a mi futura cuñada.

- ¿Qué debo saber? Chicas no entiendo nada ¿me pueden explicar? – la pobre no entendía nada.

- ¿crees en vampiros y hombres lobos? – preguntó Rosalie con cara de seriedad. Yo rodé los ojos, ya podía imaginarme lo que iba a pasar

- ¿chuchos y chupasangre? – Preguntó María de vuelta – claro que no, eso no existe

- no puedes estar más equivocada – agregó Bella con el mismo tono de Rosalie, ok, la cosa se está poniendo interesante, no sería mala idea si me uno a esta broma

- ellos existen y están entre nosotros – dijo Alice mirando a su alrededor, María veía con ojos escépticos los mismo lugares que ella

- oh vamos, y me van a decir que ustedes conocen a alguno – dijo María, yo reí con el mismo tono malévolo del resto, se me está pegando lo cruel… ahora entiendo porque Alice disfruta haciéndome sufrir, es entretenido ver la cara de miedo en el otro

- mejor que eso… nosotros lo somos – dije elevando mi labio superior y mostrando mis dientes.

- me están bromeando

- claro que no… todas somos vampiros aquí – dijo Bella

- menos yo que me convierto en lobo a mi antojo – dije. Personalmente prefiero un lobo a un chupasangre, María comenzó a reír nerviosa, seguramente nuestra seriedad comenzó a espantarla.

- deja de reír humana – demandó Rosalie – esto no es una broma

- no nos provoques – agregó Alice

- no nos hagas enojar – dije yo acercándome, la pobre María comenzó a retroceder

-no… no, no les creo – tartamudeó – ustedes no pueden ser eso, porque o si no serían enemigas mortales

- ¿según quien? – pregunté, no tenía idea que vampiros y licántropos eran enemigos… pero que tonta, la película UNDERWROUND explica eso… ¿Cómo no me acordé?

- según... Stephenie Meyer y su Saga – dijo María, Rosalie no pudo seguir con la farsa y comenzó a reír

- diablos, ¿cómo no pensé en eso? – dijo

- me encantan esos libros – agregó Bella – amor imposible que dura más allá de las separaciones, enemigos y adversidades

- sí, aunque la única que sobraría aquí seria Leah, ella como lobo nos odiaría – dijo Alice

- me perdí – no tenía idea de que hablaban

- no importa, después de paso los libros para que los leas, es una broma María – dijo Rosalie – la verdad es que no somos tan aterradoras… al menos no cuando no nos enojamos, pero de que somos raros lo somos, Alice puede ver el futuro, Edward lee las mentes y Jasper controla las emociones, Emmet es súper fuerte y yo soy súper hermosa – explicó como si hablara de simples cualidades, sin si quiera inmutarse por las supuestas 'habilidades' de ella y Emmet.

- claro – dijo sarcásticamente María, no la culpo por no creernos, yo tampoco le creería después de la broma que le jugamos

- bueno, lo descubrirás con el tiempo… y te aconsejo que salgas de allí un tipo borracho será echado del local y te caerá encima – dijo Alice mientras sacaba el celular y se corría un poco del sitio en el que estaba siguiendo su propio consejo

- ya paren de jugar chicas no es… - no alcanzó a terminar la frase cuando la puerta del local se abre estrepitosamente y un guardia llevaba a arrastrando a un tipo, yo tomé el brazo de María y la jale lejos antes de que el hombre fuera lanzado a la calle cayendo en el mismo sitio donde estaba antes

- te dije – dijo Alice con el teléfono en el oído

- nunca apuestes contra Alice – agregué

- oh mierda – fue todo lo que salió de la pobre chica en mis brazos, no entendía nada, pero con el tiempo se dará cuenta de que es verdad, y si realmente ama a Seth pasará por encima de todo, mi familia y la de los Cullen-Hale esta unida de forma irremediable

- lo sé – le dije - pero con el tiempo te acostumbras, lo más duro es que Edward te lea la mente, pero ya aprenderás a poner barreras a eso – María algo me iba a decir cuando Alice comenzó a hablar y nos dijo que nos acercáramos para poder escuchar, había puesto el alta voz.

-_ Alice ¿amor? – _Jasper hale ¿así que viendo strippers? – _Sí pero_- no se te ocurra justificarte – _Alice – _Alice nada, después hablamos, pásame a Emmet que quieren castrarlo por teléfono

Mi amiga miraba a Rosalie desde hacía un rato, ella sonrió perversamente cuando le pasaron el celular para hablar con Emmet, el hombre tras todo esto, la mente malévola que planeo la despedida de Jakob.

- _Barbie, cariño –_ cariño será lo que más te va a faltar estas semanas Emmet Cullen, no sabes lo que te espera – _es una despedida de solteros - _¿y crees que a mí me importa algo eso? sabes que me da igual – _ya lo sé – _entonces ¿Por qué diablos llevas una stripper? - _¿tu irías a un bar de strippers y querías que yo me quedara sin una? _– Dije claramente antes de que te fueras de la casa que no iríamos - _¿Qué no ibas a ir? _– Eres un sordo Emmet, Leah no me dejó – _Leah te había dicho que no_ – eso mismo, tengo que hacer algo con tu sordera, tal vez un semana a dieta te ayude - _¿Cómo que estoy a dieta? – _Ho si, régimen estricto - _¡bebe no me hagas eso! – _lo siento mucho – _pero – _sin peros… aunque… hay otra idea que tal vez me haga perdonarte, si te callas te la cuento – _de acuerdo – _después de la boda tendrás que hacerme un striptease personalizado – _esa idea me gustó, te amo amor – _yo también oso tonto, ahora dame a Edward

Rosalie terminó con una sonrisa en su cara cuando termino de hablar, sabía que ella no sería capaz de enojarse con Emmet, después de todo había planeado lo mismo que él. La próxima al teléfono era Bella, la cual sonreía, seguramente porque ya sabía que cosa decirle a Edward para que se enojara

- _¿Bella? – _Hola Edward – _hola cariño ¿Cómo estás?_ – Increíble, me he reído mucho y he bailado como loca – _me alegro que te estés divirtiendo – _o si, el bailarín Esteban es divertidísimo - _¿Cómo que se llama Esteban? _– Si, al menos así me dijo que se llamaba mientras bailábamos - _Isabella Marie Swan ¿con quién estas bailando? – _con un stripper y no estoy pasando por nada que tu no hayas pasado amor – _ya lo sé – _además, estoy con el más vestido, su sunga es bastante grande – _no, no me digas nada mas por favor – _no te pongas así, bailo con él, pero te amo a ti – _si es que me amas a mí, pero _– no digas nada y dime que me amas – _yo también te amo – _lindo, la estoy pasando igual de bien que tu – _no es lo mismo – _Edward tengo que colgar pásale el teléfono a Seth – _bien, te veo mañana preciosa te amo. _

Bella reía como loca por su mentira, aun no entrabamos al club y según ella ya bailaba con un stripper, Rosalie le palmeaba el hombro felicitándola, finalmente a Bella se le había pegado la maldad del resto. Ahora era el turno de María, Alice le daba ánimos para que le dijera algo a Seth, después de todo él también estaba disfrutando de una bailarina semidesnuda

- vamos maría – le decía Alice – es tu turno, sigue nuestro juego – María le guiñó un ojo cómplice y tomó el teléfono.

- _¿halo? – _hola Seth – _hola María –_ la estoy pasando genial, las chicas son un encanto – _ok – _mañana te veo y te cuento todo lo que paso – _ya – _espero que me cuentes como lo pasaste con la bailarina que tenían, aunque creo que yo me divertiré mas – _estaremos iguales ¿no? – _Ni cerca Seth Clearwater, mas te vale que te hayas portado bien – _¡juro que no hice nada! _– Tengo fuentes que me dicen que te dejas llevar cuando estás con el resto – _Emmet tiene toda la culpa - _¡Seth! No le eches la culpa o Rosalie lo va a matar – _es broma _– loco _– te amo linda – _yo también bebé, te veo mañana – _dale, pásala bien y nos vemos mañana – _ok, súbele el ánimo a Jake – _habla con mi hermana, te quiero _

Mi hermano es un amor, y María se nota enamorada, me gusta esa pareja. Ella rió cuando Seth le envió un beso antes de pasarle el teléfono a Jasper, Bella felicitó a María, después de todo lo había hecho bastante bien. María le devolvió el celular a Alice

- _¿Alice? – _sí, aquí estoy Jazz, pórtate bien y súbele el animo a Jake que lo haremos sufrir un poco ¿de acuerdo? – _si amor – _cariño te amo – _también te amo – _nos vemos mañana – _te extraño – _yo también mi soldado, ahora dame a Jake – _bien_

Mientras Alice y Jasper se juraban amor por teléfono ella le hacía señas a Rosalie y luego me apuntaba a mí, entendí de que iba todo cuando Rose sacó su celular y me apuntó

- ¿me sacarás una foto? – le pregunté elevando una ceja

- claro, esto hay que documentarlo – rió ella

- no me digas que se lo mandarás a Jakob – le dije, es seguro que ellas quieren que él me vea con esta ropa, eso le provocaría un infarto al pobre

- he… si – dudó un poco en contestar, seguramente pensó que me negaría, no niego que es un poco cruel lo que están haciendo, pero qué diablos…

- deja que me suelte el cabello, a él le gusta así – me solté la cola que llevaba y me puse brillo, luego me coloqué en la mejor pose que tenia, aunque dudo que me salgan como a Rosalie

- así me gusta Leah, la cámara te ama – comenzó a decir la camarógrafa improvisada moviendo el celular para sacar fotos desde diferentes ángulos

- Leah la maldad te sienta bien – agregó Bella a un lado de Rose y viendo las fotos que me acababan de tomar, mis amigas levantaron los pulgares hacia Alice para decirle que ya estaban listas, y ella nos llamó para que escucháramos la conversación, para ese entonces se estaba despidiendo de Jasper

- ¿terminaste de hablar con la cabaretera? – preguntó Alice, no tenía idea a quien le decía eso

- _sabes que fue un mal entendido – _esa voz era de Jake, mi mente tomo total interés en el asunto y me acerqué aun mas para poder escuchar mejor

- claro que lo sé, lo vi segundos antes de que ella te besara

- _por favor habla con ella, dile que las cosas no son como ella cree… que fui un imbécil por no explicarle, pero me paralicé, estaba tan enojada, no quiero que el mal rato le haga mal a los niños – _mientras Jake hablaba Alice tomaba el celular de Rosalie y comenzaba a mandar una de las fotos que me habían sacado, yo instintivamente puse mis manos en mi vientre cuando escuche lo que él dijo sobre mis hijos – _dile que la amo – _odio a Jakob por hacerme sentir culpable por enojarme de él y haberme ido atropelladamente sin dejarle que me explicara, 'yo también te amo' modulé sin emitir sonido - _¿Alice estás allí?-_ no me había percatado del tiempo que habíamos pasado en silencio

- si aquí estoy, estaba tratando de enviar una foto a un celular – dijo ella apretando el botón de envió – ¿te llegó?

Pasaron unos segundos de silencio que fueron seguidos por un grito de parte de Jakob, al parecer le había gustado mi atuendo

- _¿está contigo? – _preguntó, yo hice ademán de tomar el teléfono para hablar con él, pero Bella y María me detuvieron, solté un gruñido de molestia

- claro que no, está con Rose en el baño terminando de arreglarse, deberías verle la espalda a esa polera, es totalmente descubierta… en el club se volverán locos con ella – dijo Alice guiñándome un ojo, yo no sabía si reír por la situación o enojarme por hacerle eso a Jakob, podía escucharlo acompasando su respiración para no enojarse

- _¿haces esto para hacerme sufrir?_

_- _si – rió Alice

- _pásamela, quiero hablar con ella – _rogó Jakob

- yo también quiero hablar con él – susurré, pero no me hicieron caso.

- olvídalo – dijo Alice y yo sabía que no solo le decía a Jakob, sino también a mí, por un segundo dejó la vista perdida en la nada, estaba teniendo una visión – no te daré la dirección del club, así que borra de tu cabeza la idea de venir a vigilarla – la duende rodó los ojos al ver lo que él tenía planeado hacer – tampoco te pasaré con ella, está bastante enojada – la miré negándole eso, aun estaba enojada, pero ya no tanto, maldición quería hablar con Jake… pero ahora que lo pienso, será mejor que no, si hablamos querré irme con él y adiós a mi despedida de soltera, y yo también quiero bailar con un stripper - … mañana se ven – terminó de decir Alice

- _solo dile que la amo –_le pidió él, yo sonreí al escuchar eso

- claro Jake, yo le digo, ahora te cuelgo que tenemos que seguir bailando – dijo Alice y sin darle tiempo a que él dijera algo mas colgó – bien chicas, ahora es tiempo de que cumplamos con las cosas que dijimos por teléfono ¡bailemos con un stripper!

Todas exclamamos un 'si' y nos acercamos a la entrada, volví a dudar que pudiésemos entrar ya que había una cola enorme, pero obviamente mi amiga Rosalie tenía contactos, bastó con que se acercara al guardia y le sonriera para que este la dejara pasar siendo seguidas por nosotras

- ¿lo conoces? – le pregunté

- claro que sí, no es la primera vez que vengo aquí – me respondió ella con una sonrisa, yo reí sin poder evitarlo, no quería saber como lo hacía para escaparse de Emmet por las noches

Caminamos por un pasillo oscuro iluminado débilmente por una luz de neón azul, se escuchaban los gritos y la música de las mujeres que estaban dentro. Al llegar al sitio vimos que estaba repleto, había un escenario redondo y alto al centro del salón, las sillas rodeaban el sitio con pasillos cada cierto tramo, cada silla estaba ocupada por alguna mujer que gritaba, se levantaba y reía.

- ¡está lleno, no vamos a poder quedarnos! – grité tratando de que me escucharan por sobre el sonido de la música

- ¡sígueme! – dijo Rosalie guiándonos por uno de los pasillos, caminamos hacia el frente del sitio y nos señaló la primera fila de un tramo de sillas – reservas especiales – me dijo al oído cuando llegué a su posición. Era obvio, ella nunca pasaba a un sitio y peleaba por los lugares, siempre tenía una reserva, y ahora estábamos sentadas en primera fila. El show estaba en un receso, así que no había nadie bailando. A mi derecha estaba Bella y Alice y a mi izquierda Rosalie y María. Hablábamos y reíamos escuchando la música. Bella se levantó un momento para ir al baño y Rosalie se ofreció a acompañarla. Al cabo de unos minutos ellas volvieron riendo como locas y mirándome de forma sospechosa. Algo malo planeaban.

No alcancé a pensar mucho en ello ya que una mujer se paró en el escenario y comenzó a hablar

- ¡hola otra vez señoritas! – Gritó ella siendo contestado por un grito general, al cual me sumé, el ánimo estaba tan movido que fue inevitable contagiarme con el entusiasmo – vamos a continuar con el show y lo que sigue es algo muy especial, nos acaban de informar que entre ustedes hay una mujer que está en su último día de soltera

- oh mierda – dije, miré a Bella y tenía su típica sonrisa de 'yo no he hecho nada', Rosalie fue más descarada y solo comenzó a reír

- ¿puede levantarse la casi señora Leah Clearwater? – preguntó la anfitriona apuntándome, los focos en el techo se concentraron en mi silla y sentí como todas las mujeres en el lugar me miraban, estaba siendo el centro de atención mientras que mis acompañantes comenzaron a gritar como si fuesen ellas las llamadas y a mí no me quedó otra que pararme – ella es una enfermera recién egresada, ¡así que prepárense para recibir a los médicos! – dicho eso una fila de cinco tipos salieron de alguna parte vestidos con una delantal blanco y un estetoscopio en el cuello, se repartieron entre las mujeres que estaban vueltas locas y comenzaron a bailar, no sé si para mi alegría o mi vergüenza el rubio se puso frente mío a agitar todo lo que tenia al ritmo de la música, se abrió el delantal para mostrar el bóxer con un estampado del símbolo médico, las chicas a mi alrededor se entusiasmaban por mi y ponían dólares en los bolsillos del delantal aprovechando de tocar sus piernas desnudas y algo más si alcanzaban

- ¡chicos hagan que suba! – gritó la presentadora al micrófono. Todos los bailarines se acercaron y me rodearon, de pronto dejé de sentir el suelo bajo mis pies ya que entre ellos levantaron la silla en la que me encontraba. Di un grito al sentir como me alzaban como si yo pesara absolutamente nada, enterré las uñas en el asiento para agarrarme mientras ellos caminaban hacia el escenario, para mi sorpresa en ningún momento estuve en riesgo de caerme, estaba claro que no era la primera vez que hacían esto. Me pusieron al medio del escenario y comenzaron a bailar rodeándome, a más de uno se le iba la mano y me tocaba más de lo que debía, pero cuando iba a decir algo la mano ya no estaba y no sabía a quién pegarle ya que todo era confuso. Luego de unos minutos finalmente se alejaron

- ¿lista para dejar la soltería? – me preguntó la anfitriona acercándome el micrófono

- oh si – dije tratando de respirar

- entonces hagamos de esta noche inolvidable, elige a uno de nuestros guapos chicos para un baile especial – me ofreció con su mano a la fila de hombres que estaban frente mío ¿Cómo elegir? Cada uno tenía mejor cuerpo que el otro, los miré fijamente… ya que puedo elegir lo haré con calma y disfrutaré los resultados. Me dije a mi misma que lo iba a pasar mejor que Jake y así va a ser

- quiero… ese – dije apuntando a un hombre alto y trigueño, fue inevitable escogerlo cuando me sonrió ya que se parecía bastante a Jakob, ahora que lo pienso le pediré a Jake que me haga un striptease cuando estemos casado… aunque yo podría…

- bien Damián haz lo que sabes hacer – le dijo ella. El resto de bailarines se fue del escenario y Damián se puso frente mío preparándose para mi 'baile especial' y dándome una linda sonrisa

No negaré que la pasé demasiado bien, Damián me hizo reír muchísimo mientras bailaba a mi alrededor, la única parte algo incómoda fue cuando me tomó en brazos, me tumbó en el suelo y se puso sobre mi haciendo flexiones, Jake se movía igual cuando estaba en esa posición. Por lo demás me divertí mucho. Al final del show me pidieron un último deseo, y para agradecerles a las chicas pedí que ellas subieran y todos los bailarines danzaran para nosotras.

Todo terminó a las 3 de la mañana, pero nos fuimos como a las 4 del local, más que nada porque me quedé conversando con Damián, hablamos de todo, me contó que es de una familia de pocos recursos, tenía un hermano enfermo y que para poder estudiar trabajaba, este empleo era el único que no le tomaba las horas de estudio, además, la paga era buena y solo trabajaba tres veces a la semana, yo le dije sobre mi matrimonio, mi embarazo y algo de mi carrera.

Al llegar al cuarto que arrendó Alice lo único que quería era dormir, así que entré al baño para cambiarme, al salir vi que las demás estaban dormidas sobre la enorme cama central, se habían cambiado y dejado la ropa tirada en cualquier parte. Sonreí al verlas así, pocas veces están tan tranquilas.

Antes de dormir me acerqué a la mesa de noche y dejé mi ropa además de mis regalos: un estetoscopio y una tarjeta con datos personales, ambas de Damián.

Jakob POV

Estaba en la iglesia parado sobre el altar esperando a Leah, me sudaban las manos y sentía los temblores por el nerviosismo que tenía, aun no había hablado con ella, ni sabía si todavía estaba enojada ni nada… solo llegué con la esperanza de que ella también lo hiciera, la ceremonia era a las 4 de la tarde, pero eran las 4.30 y ella aun no aparecía, los chicos me tranquilizaban diciendo que las novias siempre tardaban… pero yo tenía miedo ¿y si no aparece? ¿Y si no entendió que las cosas eran un mal entendido? Maldición, esta vez mando a la policía de investigaciones que la busque por todo el país, voy al canal donde trabaja Bella para decir por cadena nacional que ella está perdida, aunque solo este escapando de mi…

El sonido de la marcha nupcial detuvo mis pensamientos, mi mirada se dirigió inmediatamente hacia la entrada de la iglesia, las puertas se abrieron y me mostraron la figura de la mujer más hermosa que pisa la tierra. Leah comenzó a caminar por el pasillo del brazo de Seth, yo no paraba de mirarla, se veía hermosa. La caminata se me hizo eterna, la quería a mi lado ahora, pero finalmente llegó, Seth me dijo algo que no escuché, mi mente solo estaba centrada en ella, en sus ojos miel. Creo que el cura también comenzó a hablar, pero las cosas pasaban de forma confusa por mi cabeza, nada estaba claro, solo escuchaba balbuceos y murmullos, la iglesia a mi alrededor estaba confusa, nada tenía mucho sentido hasta que el párroco hizo la gran pregunta

- ¿Jakob Black, aceptas por esposa a Leah Clearwater para amarla y respetarla por el resto de tu vida?

- por su puesto, dijo si… acepto – balbuceé, los nervios me estaban afectando, mas de una risa se escuchó de fondo

- ¿y tu Leah Clearwater, aceptas como esposo a Jakob Black para amarlo y respetarlo hasta que la muerte los separe? – preguntó el cura, miré sus ojos y vi la duda en ellos, no era capaz de mirarme, estaba concentrada en el piso, mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse. Silencio. Silencio. Silencio. Mierda el silencio me estaba matando.

- Lee – susurré para que ella reaccionara. Pero cuando me vio a los ojos supe que las coas no estaban bien

- Leah ¿lo aceptas como esposo? – repitió el cura, ella no lo miró, mantuvo sus ojos en los míos mientras respiraba

- no – dijo ella, pude escuchar lo murmullos de todos en la iglesia, pero realmente mi mente estaba ocupada repitiendo esas dos letras, estaba teniendo un cortocircuito en mi cerebro provocado por esa palabra – no puedo casarme con él

- espera… ¿Por qué?... que… - comencé a balbucear sin lograr decir nada coherente en mi cabeza

- no me casaré con alguien que besa a otra el día anterior a la boda – me respondió con ojos enfurecidos, soltó de un golpe la mano que le tenía agarrada, tomó su vestido y bajó los escalones del altar rápido, yo quise seguirla pero mis pies estaban pegados al piso, mis piernas se sentían pesadas, intenté moverme con todas mis fuerzas pero no podía, miré a mi alrededor pero las caras comenzaron a verse borrosas, todo lo que me rodeaba se desvanecía a medida que ella se alejaba de mi, poco a poco todo desaparecía y se volvía negro, la única luz la tenía ella y cada vez estaba más lejos.

- Leah – intenté gritar pero solo salió un susurro de mi garganta – Leah – repetí con un poco mas de éxito, pero aun sin alcanzar el volumen que yo quería. Forcé a mis pulmones para que soltaran todo el aire que tenían y así poder llamarla y pedirle que volviera - ¡LEAH!

Me levanté de golpe y quede sentado en el sillón en el cual me había quedado dormido, estaba sudando frío, mis ojos escocieron debido al brillo del sol que entraba por las ventanas, escuché el ruido de algo cayéndose pero mis mi vista aun estaba borrosa y mi cabeza palpitaba por el dolor. Unos quejidos cercanos llegaron a mis oídos. Cuando finalmente pude enfocar la vista vi como todos los demás tenían agarradas sus cabezas con una mueca de dolor en sus rostros. Miré hacía al frente y descubrí porque en el sueño mis piernas estaban pesadas, Seth estaba apoyado en ellas durmiendo.

Paseé mi vista por el sitio para ver el desastre que había en el lugar, vasos por todos lados, el televisor aun prendido con la lista de canciones de karaoke, botellas vacías sobre la mesa de la sala y de la cocina, y nosotros desparramados en cualquier sitio

- ¿acostumbras despertar gritando? – preguntó Jasper desde uno de los sillones tapándose los ojos con su brazo

- tuvo una pesadilla – respondió Edward por mí, él estaba al otro extremo del sillón en el que yo me encontraba, tenía sujeto el puente de su nariz, seguramente le dolía la cabeza – Leah no es tan cruel

- mi cabeza – susurré – Emmet ¿Por qué estás en el suelo? – pregunté al ver como él lentamente trataba de subirse al sillón vacío que estaba a su lado, más bien se arrastraba hacia allí

- tu grito me botó del sillón – dijo algo enojado – dormía como un bebé cuando el chillido de Jakob me hizo pegar un salto que me dejó en el suelo – explicó, Seth a mis pies comenzó a reír mientras sacaba su tronco de mi piernas

- menos mal que nos despertaste – dijo él de pronto mirando algo en su muñeca – las chicas nos mataran si llegan a saber que nos levantamos a la una de la tarde

- ¡¿Qué?! - grité levantándome de golpe – mierda me caso en tres horas y yo aun estoy medio dormido, Jasper deja de tranquilizarme – dije al sentir las olas de paz

- tienes que hacerlo… hagamos un plan, yo y Seth iremos por los trajes mientras que Emmet y Edward van por algo de comer – planeó Jasper

- ¿y yo? – le pregunté

- tú te sientas y te calmas o terminarás enfermo de los nervios… o mejor ve a una farmacia y compras algo para el dolor de cabeza – dijo Edward

- no debimos tomarnos esas botellas de tequila anoche – se quejaba Seth apoyando su cabeza entre sus manos

- no se puede hacer un golpeadito sin tequila – alegó Emmet

- aun no me creo que te hayas comido al gusano, wakala – dijo Seth con cara de asco

- ¿lo hice? – Preguntó Emmet sorprendido – demonios no me acuerdo

- yo tampoco – reconocí moviendo mi cabeza tratando de despejarme

- si no emborrachábamos a Edward no se nos uniría en el karaoke – bromeó Emmet levantándose y estirando los brazos – agh… mi cabeza va a explotar

- todos explotaremos si no estoy a las 4 en la iglesia – dije caminando hacia el cajón de la cocina donde estaba mi billetera para sacar dinero e ir a comprar, pero en eso tocan la puerta. Un quejido salió de todos nosotros al escuchar el sonido agudo del timbre. De mala gana fui a ver quién era. Al abrir la puerta me encontré con un hombre que no reconocí

- ¿Jakob Black? – preguntó él

- si

- tengo esto para usted – dijo. Un chico que no había notado se acercó y me pasó cinco bolsas grandes con un perchero en un extremo, no demoré mucho en saber que era los trajes para la boda – esta carta y el bolso también es para usted – dijo entregándome un sobre blanco y un bolso negro. Los chicos se acercaron a ayudarme con las cosas – firme aquí por favor – me pidió el hombre entregándome una pizarra eléctrica, y luego de haberlo hecho se fue.

- las chicas nos enviaron los trajes – dijo Edward sonriendo

- ¿pero de quien es cada uno? – preguntó Seth confundido, yo elevé mis hombros mientras abría el sobre

- ¿Por qué tienen cintas de colores? – preguntó Emmet tomando una amarilla entre sus manos

- escuchen – les dije mientras les leía la carta

_Queridos bellos durmientes:_

_ No crean que se nos escapa el hecho de que se quedaron dormidos y que se tomaron una botillería completa ustedes solos, pero los problemas hepáticos los veremos después, ahora tomen atención aunque tengan dolor de cabeza, les enviamos los trajes, la elección es a prueba de tontos, cada uno con colores, azul Edward, gris Jasper, amarillo Emmet, rojo Seth y dorado Jakob. ¡Por favor no se vayan a equivocar!_

_Las cosas en el bolso son los artículos personales de cada uno, tienen nombre así que no se pueden perder. Rosalie pide que alejen a Emmet de la botella de tequila y que se lave los dientes mínimo diez veces antes de intentar besarla, ya se enteró del gusano. Alice dice que cuando terminen de leer la carta tocarán la puerta y les llegaran las pizzas que les encargamos, tienen que darle propina y pagarlas, Bella ruega que se apuren. En el bolsillo externo del bolso ay aspirinas para el dolor de cabeza, se las envía Leah, ella además le dice a Jakob que si llega tarde a la boda lo mata ¡ha! Y que a pesar de ser un estúpido animal (lo escribí textual a como ella me dijo) lo ama igual._

_Por mi parte le mando un beso a Seth_

_ Cariños María (escritora) y las chicas (que me gritan dictándome)_

Leah iría a la boda, me reí a todo pulmón por el descanso que eso me daba, lo decía en la carta, aunque yo fuera un idiota me amaba. Suspiré quitándome una preocupación de encima.

Era obvio que Alice había previsto todo, pero me alegraba ya que no teníamos tiempo para nada. Los chicos comenzaron a reír por la carta y a tomar lo que era de cada uno. Las chicas pensaron en todo, cada cosa con nombres y colores, a prueba de tontos. A los pocos segundos llegaron tres pizzas familiares.

Entre baños, ropa, pizza y arreglos el tiempo se nos pasó volando, ya eran las 3 de la tarde y salimos del departamento camino al estacionamiento, nos iríamos todos en la camioneta de Emmet. Cuando llegamos al lobby del edificio Peter, el portero, me detuvo

- Jake – me llamó

- Peter estoy apurado – le dije caminando delante de todos

- solo quería saber si la señorita Leah estaba bien – me detuve en plena marcha y me giré para hablar

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- por el golpe ¿está bien su mano? – su cara era de preocupación, pero yo no tenía idea de que me estaba hablando

- Peter no sé de qué hablas – le dije preocupado

- venga – me dijo yendo hacia los monitores, yo lo seguí y los demás también, todos curiosos por lo que podría haber pasado, yo estaba intranquilo. Peter presionó unos botones y una grabación comenzó correr.

Era un video de la noche anterior, la pantalla mostraba el interior del ascensor, las puertas se abrieron y entró Leah, se notaba furiosa, presionó un botón con excesiva fuerza y comenzó a moverse ansiosa, de pronto soltó un gruñido y su puño chocó contra el vidrio trisándolo

- ¡Wow, buena derecha! – exclamó Emmet. Leah en la pantalla seguía enojada y miraba sus nudillos sangrantes, iba diciendo algo pero no se entendía, finalmente salió hecha una furia del ascensor, Peter detuvo la cinta

- ¿está ella bien? – me preguntó

- no lo sé Peter, no la he visto, pero debe estar bien, mándame la cuenta del vidrio roto ¿de acuerdo? – le dije volteándome, él asintió mientras nos íbamos. No podía creer lo que Leah había hecho por estar enojada, no me di cuenta de nada cuando nos metimos al ascensor.

- si algún día tengo una pelea llamaré a Leah para que me ayude – dijo Edward

- definitivamente, ni si quiera se inmutó cuando golpeó el vidrio – siguió Jasper – fue como si no hubiese sentido el golpe

- deberían verla en peleas – dije Seth – nadie en el instituto de metía con Leah, no solo por su mal humor, si no porque es bastante buena peleando

- espero su mano esté bien – susurré subiéndome a la camioneta

- claro que está bien, ya habríamos sabido si no lo estuviese – me tranquilizó Jasper sumándole olas de calma – ahora tranquilízate y concéntrate en lo que viene, en algunos minutos te estarás casando y riéndote de todo lo que pasó estas últimas 24 horas

- si – murmuré sonriendo, ya no podía esperar.

**Dios santo que me costó que saliera este capítulo!!! No fue falta de imaginación, eso me sobra, no fue falta de ganas… me di cuenta que mi familia me quita mas tiempo del que pensaba, por eso demoré tanto, ni recuerdo cuando fue la ultima vez que actualicé… además toi con otro proyecto, una traducción que también me llena la cabeza… dios, terminaré mas loca de lo que soy. Pero en fin… debo decir que no estaba entre mis planes hacer la despedida de soltera de Leah, iríamos directo a la boda, pero tantas me lo pidieron y recibí tantos lindos revis que me hicieron tan happy que me dije a mi misma 'misma, si ellas lo piden tu obedeces' y así lo hice xD, loco pero cierto.**

**El próximo capi se viene con boda y luna de miel… aun sopeso si hago el lemmon o no.**

**Quiero agradecer a todas las que me dejan comentarios, me da gusto saber que una historia Leah x Jakob sea tan bien recibida, espero podamos igualar el éxito que tienen muchos fic solo por ser Bella x Edward (aunque son muy buenos xD).**

**Gracias a:**

**(5) Liritagnes, , tini black, LiiQanLu, **

**(4)Maligna Black**

**(3)keira uchiha, Rosary Blacu**

**(2), Paoolah Parkinson Black, Oráculo, Susyh, Aligeos, Chilli Black, Lorraine Cullen Swan, Psique46**

**(1)Vicky-Wolf , prettypurple, tiwzixX, pazzitta**

**Gracias a todas. Sigan leyendo y dejando un mensajito, si quieren que algo aparezca en la historia solo pídanlo. **

**Un besote**

**Fey Black**

**Pd: Agnes tu idea va!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

_**ADVERTENCIAS!!!**_

_**Los personajes no son mios y todo lo que ya saben. Aviso que en este capítulo hay lemmon, asi que aquellas a quienes no les guste dejen de leer cuando APAREZCAN LAS LETRAS EN NEGRITO… no me hago responsables de daños psicológicas en nadie.**_

Jakob POV

Me daba vueltas y vueltas por la iglesia. Llegamos con media hora de anticipación justo antes de que las personas comenzaran a llegar. Los primeros en aparecer fueron mi padre con mis hermanas siendo seguidos por Sue, Emily, Sam y la pequeña y encantadora Mila. Quince minutos antes de las cuatro dos personas llegaron a la boda. A ellos tenía tiempo sin verlos, varios meses de hecho

- ¡Jakob Black! – gritó Embry al verme parado en la entrada de la iglesia, venía de la mano con una mujer un poco más baja y rubia platinada. Tras él venía Quil también acompañado por una mujer pero de cabello negro

- Embry tanto tiempo – dije abrazando a mi amigo perdido – Quil – dijo haciendo lo mismo con él. Al terminar la universidad ambos se fueron a la cuidad vecina, trabajaban como ingenieros industriales para la misma empresa.

- demonio Jakob estas temblando – comentó Embry cuando me soltó

- o tiene miedo que lo dejen plantado o de algún edificio alguien lo apunta con una automática – bromeó Quil, siguen igual de siempre, completando el chiste del otro, y riéndose al mismo tiempo, pero ahora sus risas eran decoradas con las de sus acompañantes. Yo las miré con extrañeza, no tenía idea que esos dos hubiesen sentado cabeza.

- Jake, déjame presentarte a Claire – dijo Quil mostrando a su acompañante

- hola Jakob, felicidades por tu boda – dijo ella dándome un beso en la mejilla

-gracias – respondí.

- y ella es Ellie – dijo Embry presentándome a su pareja, la antítesis a él

- hola Jakob, un gusto en conocerte – me saludo ella formalmente dándome la mano y un beso en la mejilla, yo me sorprendí, la primera vez que conocí a Embry este me golpeó el hombro y después de saludarme dijo _"te patearé el trasero en la pista así que olvida tu marca en velocidad"_. Estaba confirmado que la adorable Ellie era todo lo contrario a Embry.

- ¿Quién diría que finalmente los amarrarían? – comenté sonriendo nervioso y viendo mi reloj, las 4 en punto.

- no estamos amarrados – dijo Quil

- al menos no como lo estarás tú en un par de minutos – completó Embry

- todavía – susurró Claire provocando la risa de Ellie. Sonreí con ellas, estaba seguro que se llevarían bien con las chicas, tienen la misma sonrisa malévola que Alice y Rosalie. Quil y Embry las miraron palideciendo un poco con el comentario haciéndome reír con más fuerza. Estaba entretenido burlándome de ellos cuando un auto rojo convertible se estaciono frente a la iglesia, elegantemente salieron de del auto sus tres ocupantes. Rosalie en un bello vestido negro, Alice con uno verde y Bella con uno azul. Por lo que me había enterado todos habían sido diseñados por Alice, si así eran los trajes de ellas, el vestido de novia de Leah debiese ser espectacular.

- hola futuro amarrado – me saludó Alice sonriendo y abrasándome.

- eres una enana cruel, fastidiosa y sádica – le dije – me caes bien ¿lo sabías? – le dije, ella rió dirigiendo su mirada a Quil y Embry.

- lo sabía, por eso me divierto tanto molestándote – contestó - ¡chicos que gusto verlos! – exclamó acercándose a saludarlos

- ¿nervioso? – me preguntó Bella llegando a mi lugar

- un poco – mentí, bastante mal

- está muerto de miedo – dijo Rosalie sonriendo – míralo, esta temblando, las manos las tiene húmedas y se ríe como tonto, esta obviamente aterrado

- eres alguien alentadora – le dije irónicamente - ¿Dónde está Leah? – pregunté ansioso

- ¿no sabes que la novia siempre se retrasa? – dijo Bella como si fuese algo obvio

- lo sé pero…

- ¡chicas! Vengan – las llamó Alice interrumpiéndome – quiero presentarles a alguien – dijo Alice señalando a Claire y a Ellie, la enana sonreía. Ya sabía yo que ellas se llevarían bien.

Ya había pasado tiempo, y la demora de Leah se estaba haciendo ridícula. Miré mi reloj por… ya no sé cuantas veces lo he mirado. Las 4.30 de la tarde. Igual que en mi sueño. Un horrible dejavú se me formó en la mente

- deja de pasearte o dejaras un hoyo en la iglesia – dijo Emmet sonriendo y golpeando en el hombro a Embry, yo solo lo miré y volví a ver mi reloj, 4.31 p.m.

- Jakob – me llamó Jasper – ya terminé de comerme mis uñas, no quiero empezar con las de Alice, ella me mata si arruino su pedicura, así que por favor deja de estar tan nervioso.

-lo siento es que… - no podía evitarlo, era un maldito dejavú de mi pesadilla ¿y si terminaba siendo verdad? ¿Si Leah venia solo para darme el no frente a todos?

- te voy a golpear Jakob Black – me amenazó Edward, en completo desacuerdo con lo que había pensado

- ¡yo te ayudo! – dijo Embry metiéndose en la conversación sin ser invitado

- yo también coopero – se ofreció Quil sonriendo y levantando la mano.

- son un par de… - el inicio de la música nupcial me interrumpió. Miré hacia las bancas y Alice había desaparecido, Jasper y Seth corrieron a la entrada y e perdieron, es decir que realmente Leah estaba al otro lado de las puertas esperando su turno para caminar al altar… finalmente el momento había llegado.

Todo el mundo guardó silencio expectante, las grandes puertas de madera de la iglesia se abrieron y la pareja de padrinos de matrimonio comenzó a caminar al compás de la música. Alice iba sonriente, una de sus manos tenía un pequeño ramo de flores amarrado con una larga cinta plateada, caminaba del brazo de Jasper feliz, y mi amigo también se veía de esa forma, seguramente recordando lo que había sido su matrimonio hace un año. Finalmente llegaron al altar y se separaron, Jasper se colocó a mi espalda y lanzó una ola de calma en mi dirección, mentalmente le agradecí, necesitaba algo que relajara mis temblores

Una sombra cubrió el brillo del sol que se colaba por la entrada de la iglesia dándole un halo de majestuosidad a la figura, era ella. Leah. Mi Leah.

Me quedé mirándola, su hermoso rostro no estaba cubierto por un velo, podía ver sus ojos y su sonrisa a medida que se acercaba, le daré un abrazo enorme a Alice cuando pueda, el vestido es simplemente increíble, ajustado hasta la cadera, sin tirantes, cayendo en ruedos hasta el suelo. Su paso era lento y elegante, su piel dorada y suave brillaba con la luz que entraba desde los vitrales, y todo eso acompañado al sonido del piano tocando la marcha nupcial, la hacían parecer irreal, de ensueño. Llegó a mi lado y sonrió

- demoraste – le dije devolviendo la sonrisa

- tenía que hacerte sufrir – respondió girándose hacia el cura, quien ya estaba listo para comenzar la ceremonia que nos uniría para siempre a los ojos de dios.

Leah POV

Miraba al sacerdote mientras hablaba, pero realmente no lo estaba escuchando, y ni si quiera podía mirar a Jakob ya que debía mantener la vista al frente, así que me concentre en todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. La iglesia había quedado hermosa, Bella tuvo razón al decir que pusiéramos un camino de flores en los bordes de la gran alfombra roja, el contraste era increíble, al igual que el contraste de la vez anterior

Estaba que estallaba de la emoción, hace cinco años atrás estaba en esa misma situación, pero con alguien diferente a mi lado, alguien que tenía en su mirada escrita la duda, y yo podía verla, pero aun así no había hecho nada. El cura leía el salmo ese día y hablaba sobre amarse mutuamente, ser fiel a la persona con la que nos uniríamos y que había que respetar el vínculo que estábamos teniendo con Dios. Pero yo sabía que no era así, sabía que Sam algo me ocultaba, que ya no me amaba como antes, pero fui una ciega, negándome a lo que era obvio y pagando las consecuencias después.

Es tan diferente ahora…

Jakob es alguien completamente disímil a Sam, puedo verlo en su mirada. Estaba aterrada antes de llegar temiendo que lo ocurrido anteriormente se repitiera, pero me bastó fijarme en sus ojos para sentirme segura, completa. No había duda en la mirada de Jakob, no se reflejaba ninguna emoción en él que yo no sintiera en ese momento.

Alegría, euforia, expectación, dicha…

Mi mente tomó un poco de atención nuevamente en el sacerdote, alcancé a escuchar el final del discurso que había dado: _"el amor es lo único capaz de superar las barreras que se os presente en el camino, solo si recordáis la forma en la que se aman el día de hoy podréis sobresalir en las adversidades de la vida"_. Debe haber sido una perorata hermosa… lástima que no escuché nada, pero todo se resume en esa frase, ya habíamos superado algo con Jakob gracias al amor que nos teníamos. Ahora viene mi operación, que me ayudará a que mis hijos crezcan como corresponde en mi vientre, después de eso nada malo puede pasar. No con Jakob a mi lado

- los votos matrimoniales son el momento en el que presentáis vuestro amor ante Dios, los novios han decidido hacer sus propios votos, escuchad – dijo el sacerdote en su perfecto acento español, dándole solemnidad al momento. Jakob se giró para quedar frente a mí. Sus ojos me penetraban a lo más profundo del alma mientras tomaba una gran bocanada de aire y se aclaraba la garganta para poder hablar.

- Leah, antes de conocerte no sabía qué era lo que faltaba en mi existencia, hasta que llegaste a iluminar mi camino, porque ahora sé que te he estado buscando durante toda mi vida, no a alguien como tu si no a ti, pues mi alma y la tuya están destinadas a estar unidas. Es por eso que prometo ser todo lo que tú necesites. En tiempos de sufrimiento te abrasaré y haré de tu dolor el mío. Juntos contendremos las lágrimas y superaremos los baches de la vida. Frente a dios juro amarte, cuidarte y serte fiel tanto tiempo como mi alma viva

Silencio. Completo silencio en la iglesia mientras Jakob hablaba y cuando termino de hacerlo. Solo se escuchaban mis lágrimas caer y resbalar por mis mejillas. Todo lo que alguna vez quise escuchar él lo dijo jurándome amor frente a dios. Mierda, me estoy volviendo una sentimental, pero Jakob no me ayuda a lo contrario. Intenté que mi garganta se aclarara un poco antes de hablar.

- Jakob, llegaste en un momento en que mi vida no tenía nada más que vacío y frio, y sin darte cuenta me abrigaste, mi espíritu estaba en el suelo y lo alzaste hacia las alturas dándole dirección a mi existencia, esperaba un milagro y llegaste a mi vida, fuiste la respuesta a mis plegarias y me enseñaste lo que significa amar a alguien, gracias a ello ahora soy una mujer diferente. Es por eso que prometo ser todo lo que tú necesites. Frente a dios juro amarte, cuidarte y serte fiel tanto tiempo como mi alma viva.

Gracias a dios terminé antes de que mi voz se quebrara, no quería quedar como susceptible frente a todos en la iglesia. Si seguía las lágrimas de Jakob me harían caer y abrazarlo sin que nadie me detuviera, pobre de aquel que intentara detenerme.

- ahora procederemos a bendecir los anillos de matrimonio – dijo el cura mirando a los padrinos. Alice y Jasper se acercaron al padre con un almohadón rojo de terciopelo donde nuestras argollas brillaban – el señor bendiga estos anillos qué vais a entregaros el uno al otro en señal de amor y fidelidad – expresó el sacerdote mientras tiraba agua bendita sobre ellas y marcó la cruz para santificarlas. El cojín quedó sobre un pedestal y los padrinos volvieron a su lugar.

Jakob miró al padre y este asintió con la cabeza, podía tomar el anillo.

- Leah, recibe este anillo como señal de mi amor y fidelidad hacia ti – recitó Jakob mientras deslizaba la alianza por mi dedo, su mano temblaba al igual que la mía. No pude evitar sonreír, gesto que él me devolvió mirándome a los ojos

- Jakob, recibe este anillo como señal de mi amor y fidelidad hacia ti – dije mientras hacía lo mismo. No podía aun creer que todo esto estuviera realmente ocurriendo, maldición me estaba casando, con solo 23 años esperaba gemelos y me casaba… hace un tiempo eso me hubiese aterrado, pero ahora me asusta lo bien que me siento al respecto, la seguridad que todo esto me estaba dando me asustaba.

- Jakob Black – dijo el cura sacándome de mis pensamientos - ¿aceptáis como esposa a Leah Clearwater para amarla y respetarla hasta que la muerte os separe?

- por su puesto, digo si, acepto – dijo Jakob haciéndome sonreír, su rostro no pareció contento con lo que había dicho, más bien de pronto lo vi un poco asustado. ¿Por qué? Pensé, pero no pude pensar mucho al respecto ya que ahora era mi turno de responder.

Jakob POV

Todo iba perfecto, dije mis votos sin titubeos, recordando cada palabra y expresándola con completa confianza en lo que decía, pero tengo que decir dos simples palabras y me equivoco ¿Qué tan difícil es decir 'si, acepto'? ¡No lo es! Y para peor cometo el mismo error que en mi sueño, digo la misma estúpida frase, como si ya no estuviera aterrado ahora pasa que tenía un dejavú del porte de un trasatlántico. Leah me miró extrañada cuando fruncí el ceño por mi idiotez.

- Leah Clearwater – llamó el cura sacándome de mis pensamientos - ¿aceptáis como esposo a Jakob Black y prometes amarlo y respetarlo hasta que la muerte os separe?

Leah no respondió ¿Por qué no responde? Mierda, ¿y si el sueño fue premonitorio? Quizás me estoy juntando mucho con Alice y se me está pegando lo vidente. Y si a pesar de las hermosas palabras que me había dicho realmente terminaba dándome un no… ¿Por qué se demora? ¿Por qué?

Un segundo, dos segundos, tres segundos, cuatro segundos, cinco segundos…

- sí, acepto – dijo ella con voz firme y sin despegar sus ojos de los míos, solté la respiración que estaba conteniendo con libertad, gracias al cielo me había dado el sí. El cura sonrió en nuestra dirección y elevó las manos

- y con el poder que me ha concedido la Santa Iglesia Católica os declaro marido y mujer, que lo que ha unido Dios no lo separe el hombre, podéis besar a la novia

Esta parte la estaba esperando desde que vi a Leah entrar a la iglesia. Tomé su cuello y la acerqué a mis labios. Ahora besaba a mi esposa. A mi esposa. Demonios que lindo suena. Una horda de aplausos resonó en el lugar obligando a separarnos y mirar a todos quienes estaban presentes. Las 40 personas que asistieron a nuestra boda eran aquellos más cercanos a nosotros, no queríamos tener que saludar a alguien que no conocíamos, y estoy feliz de esa decisión, aquí están solo las personas con quien quiero compartir este momento. El camarógrafo y el equipo contratado por Alice para grabar y fotografiar la boda son cosa aparte.

Caminamos por el pasillo de la iglesia con alegría llegando a la entrada y siendo recibidos por una lluvia de arroz que pedirían por la abundancia en nuestra unión. Muchos me abrazaron, pero no pude escuchar bien lo que decían, estaba más apurado en subir al auto con mi amada esposa.

- ¿puedes creerlo? – me preguntó Leah una vez que estuvimos dentro, miraba su anillo con una sonrisa

- sí, finalmente te amarré, ahora estas jodida, no podrás escaparte y serás mía lo que dure mi vida y la tuya – respondí besando su cuello

- existe el divorcio

- primero muerto antes de firmarte los papeles del divorcio

- digo lo mismo – dijo ella dándome un beso en los labios, el cual empezó puro y tierno comenzando a subir la temperatura. Como siempre me pasaba cuando estaba con Leah no pude mantener mis manos quietas y comencé a buscar el final de su vestido, necesitaba tocarla, su piel en contacto con la mía, pero por más que busqué no tuve éxito - ¿Dónde crees que vas? – me preguntó ella elevando una ceja

- busco el final de tu vestido y no lo encuentro – admití haciéndola reír

- tenemos que llegar a la fiesta señor Black, la luna de miel viene después – me respondió ella besando mi cuello hasta llegar al lóbulo de mi oreja y hacerme gemir

- no es justo que me provoques de esta manera – dije bajando mis manos por su pecho sobre la tela del hermoso vestido – eres malvada señora Black – ella rió maliciosamente y comenzó a besarme otra vez. El tiempo pasó tan rápido que nos sorprendimos cuando el auto comenzó a desacelerar. Ya habíamos llegado al sitio de la fiesta.

Al entrar al salón todos nos recibieron con aplausos, yo me asombré por la decoración del lugar, todo hermoso, mesas alrededor de una pista redonda, telas cayendo como cascada de las paredes, un enorme candelabro colgaba desde el centro, la luz pasando por los miles de perlas daba al lugar toques de diferente colores, flores por doquier, una banda de música en el centro… Wow…

Nos sentamos en el eje de todo el mundo y sirvieron la comida, la cual estuvo deliciosa. Conversábamos animadamente con nuestros amigos cuando el maestro de ceremonias nos interrumpió

- señoras y señores, ahora le pedimos a los novios que pasen y nos demuestren sus aptitudes en la danza. ¡Vals por favor! – exclamó el hombre y la música comenzó a escucharse, 'el lago de los cisnes' avanzaba mientras nosotros rodábamos por la pista de baile. No habíamos practicado mucho para este momento, pero al parecer no era necesario, ya que nos manejábamos bastante bien.

- ¿recuerdas nuestro primer baile? – le pregunté a Leah al oído mientras girábamos

- como olvidarlo, Bella me obligó a usar tacones aguja de diez centímetros, fue un milagro que no te atravesara un pie – me respondió ella haciéndome reír

- fue la primera vez en la que algo se despertó en mi, algo dentro mío supo antes que yo que tú eras la mujer de mi vida – confesé. Ese día por algún motivo quería protegerla, dejé todo lo que pasaba solo para acompañarla, no podía imaginarla sufriendo por Sam Pero como siempre ella nunca demostró su tristeza mientras yo me quedaba en su cuarto esa noche

- ese día yo… practiqué boxeo con Sam – rió ella – y me fijé que te ves muy lindo cuando duermes – dijo apoyando su cabeza en mi pecho. Elevé mi mirada y vi que muchas parejas se nos habían unido en el baile. Me sorprendió ver a Sue con Charlie bailando, el papá de Bella se había separado de René hace cuatro años, y ella se había vuelto a casar. Fue un periodo difícil para Bella, pero al final entendió que sus padres estaban mejor separados. Luego de 20 años juntos se separaron… mejor no pienso en eso.

La fiesta fue de maravilla. Al dejar de bailar comenzamos a repartir los broches de recordatorio a todos los presentes, saludando a Cerick quien había viajado desde París para acompañarnos, venía acompañado de una francesa llamada Sofie, al parecer finalmente había encontrado pareja. Luego a las solteras les tocó sacar las cintas del pastel y Ellie sacó la que tenía el anillo. El pobre de Embry la miró perplejo, pero al ver que todos nos reíamos de él nos siguió en las risas. Tendré que preguntarle a Alice si ellos terminaran juntos

Seguimos bailando y pasándolo bien. A mitad de un baile nos volvieron a interrumpir

- ahora atención al novio y a todos los solteros presentes – dijo el animador mientras varios tipos ponían una silla al medio de la pista y la limpiaban un poco – le pedimos a la hermosa novia que nos muestre un poco de piel ¡porque es el momento de sacar la liga! – todos los solteros rodearon la pista mientras que el resto se agolpaba para ver bien el show. Leah salió de mi abrazo y caminó coqueta hasta la silla mirando por sobre su hombro. Se agachó sensualmente y tomó el final de su vestido, dejando al descubierto los zapatos que llevaba, no me había percatado de lo sexys que eran, no llevaba media alguna y la piel de su pierna a medida que la descubría se apreciaba brillante y suave. Comencé a respirar más rápido cuando ella jalaba su vestido más arriba de la mitad del muslo, la liga blanca con amarillo estaba en el tercio superior de su pierna y resaltaba con lo trigueño de su piel. Se me hizo agua a la boca pensar que tenía que sacárselo con los dientes. Me acerqué a ella y me arrodillé, la miré y Leah tenía una sonrisa picara en su rostro, estaba pensando lo mismo que yo. Dejé que mis labios subieran de la rodilla hasta su muslo llegando a la tela. Mis dientes rozaron primero su piel. Por mi mente solo rondaba la idea de que mi boca subiera hacia un sitio específico entre sus piernas, pero no podía hacer eso, a pesar de la libido que tenia.

- Jasper – susurró Leah con un gemido, ¿Jasper? ¿Por qué demonios pensaba en Jasper? levanté mi vista y supe porque, el nombrado reía a más no poder con Emmet y Edward. El simpático de mi padrino jugaba con mi lujuria en ese momento. Tratando de olvidarme de eso mordí nuevamente la pierna de Leah antes de tomar la liga y comenzar a deslizarla hacia abajo. Finalmente la había sacado y me preparé para lanzarla a todos los solteros presentes. Escuché un grito de alegría por parte de Leah quien sonreía mirando al receptor de la liga, me volteé y vi que Seth la tenía entre sus manos con cara de 'oh no'. No pude evitar reírme cuando Leah me confirmó minutos más tarde que Alice ya había predicho que María y Seth se terminarían casando en un par de años, al parecer los rituales en un matrimonio no son puro cuento. Eran las once de la noche cuando Leah tiró el ramo de flores siendo tomado por Claire, para mi asombro Quil no se había espantado como Embry, al parecer ya tenía la idea de matrimonio desde antes.

- vámonos – le pedí a Leah unos minutos después, me había cansado de la fiesta y deseaba pasar más tiempo con ella a solas. Ella rió sabiendo porque lo pedía

- estamos en medio de la fiesta, no puedes secuestrarme así como así, se darán cuenta – me dijo ella, pero provocándome con ese movimiento de cadera al bailar, ya la podía ver moviéndose así sobre mí, el calor se comenzó a concentrar en una parte específica de mi cuerpo.

- antiguamente era la costumbre que los recién casados desaparecieran de la fiesta sin aviso – dije tratando de convencerla

- escápense pronto – una voz de soprano se alzó a nuestras espaldas, Alice y Jasper estaban bailando junto a nosotros al igual que los demás – nadie se dará cuenta si se van dentro de… los siguientes 15 minutos – siguió sonriendo

- Leah llévatelo… o te meterá detrás de alguna cortina – rió Jasper mandando una ola de lujuria a nuestra dirección aumentando el calor que ya tenía dentro de mis pantalones.

- ¡vamos tigre! – exclamó Emmet soltado una risotada

- Emmet cierra la boca – le dijo Bella sonriendo – no es necesario que todo el mundo se entere

- no es nada de malo que quieran ir a hacerse cariñitos al hotel – dijo Emmet provocando una risa colectiva a la cual fue inevitable unirnos con Leah

- aun que suene increíble Emmet tiene razón – afirmó Rosalie – es lo más natural, escápense y así lo hacen más emocionante – yo sonreí al ver el rostro de Leah que estaba más convencida que antes, gracias a los chicos me podría ir con ella y tener mi noche de bodas, no pude evitar que una imagen de Leah con lencería diminuta blanca con encaje se me apareciera en la mente

- Jakob… por favor… esa imagen no era necesaria – dijo Edward arrugando el ceño

- está bien – dijo Leah – vámonos sin que nadie se dé cuenta – me susurró al oído, en mi mente hice el baile de la victoria por haberla persuadido, Edward a mi lado comenzó a reír

- ¿Qué viste? – le preguntó Bella

- nada… solo un baile gracioso – respondió él aun riendo

- váyanse ahora – apremió Alice. Yo tomé a Leah de la mano y comenzamos a caminar

- ¡no rompan muchas camas! – Exclamó Emmet a mi espalda, me dieron ganas de volverme y darle un golpe en su hueca cabeza - ¡auch! Rose me dolió – Rosalie me ganó, se lo agradeceré a mi vuelta.

En el auto que nos conducía al hotel donde nos hospedaríamos intenté adelantar trabajo y comencé a besarla apasionadamente, ella soltaba jadeos y suspiros cuando mis labios bajaban por su cuello y seguían en su escote deteniéndome en el bode de su vestido. Amaba como le quedaba… pero lo único que quería era tenerla desnuda entre mis brazos. Bajé mi mano y finalmente alcancé el borde de su vestido, me felicité mentalmente por la hazaña. Mis dedos tocaron la rodilla de Leah y comenzaron a subir disfrutando de la piel de sus muslos, llegué hasta su entrepierna y comencé a acariciar sobre la tela de encaje de sus bragas

- Jake – susurró en un jadeo – no hagas eso… el hotel… hay que llegar – balbuceó besando mi cuello y bajando sus manos a la bragueta de mis pantalones poniendo mi excitación firmemente entre sus dedos. Gruñí al sentir el toque

- no me facilitas el autocontrol – le gruñí. De pronto ella se endereza y se aleja de mi dejándome congelado - ¿Qué pasó? – demandé

- necesitas ayuda con tu autocontrol – dijo ella sonriendo maliciosamente

- eres una harpía perversa – dije – al diablo el autocontrol, te quiero aquí y ahora – exigí

- mmm… - ronroneó Leah acercándose y pasando sus labios por mi cuello – eso arruinaría la sorpresa – me dijo al oído

- ¿Qué sorpresa? – pregunté fantaseando con mil y una cosas posibles. Ella no respondió solo comenzó a ronronear a mi lado y a pasar su mano por mi pecho y hacia abajo, dios santo esta mujer será mi perdición.

Entramos a la habitación llevándola en mis brazos como es costumbre y ambos nos quedamos parados observando lo enorme del lugar.

- Wow – dijo Leah tomada a mi cuello

- Wow, Wow – afirmé yo entrando lentamente. Decir que el lugar parecía de reyes es poco. Bella nos dijo que era un sitio bonito, pero le faltaron calificativos al asunto, la palabra lujo se me venía a la mente antes que todas las demás. Espacioso, sala de estar con sillones de terciopelo blanco, una alfombra mullida del mismo color decorando el sito… caminé por el lugar con Leah aun en mis brazos. Había un comedor con una mesa de roble oscuro. Pinturas en las paredes de color marfil y crema. Y al final de la estancia, tras un biombo estaba la cama. Con Leah soltamos una risa traviesa al verla. Era grande con cuatro postes de hierro negro. La cabecera del mismo material y líneas entramadas se escondía tras un mosquitero que colgaba de lo alto del techo, era de tela casi transparente y envolvía toda la cama. Ya podía verme sobre Leah ocultos por esa hermosa cascada de tela… o a ella montándome aferrada a la cabecera de hierro…

Mi imaginación me hizo tomar la iniciativa, bajé a Leah y la tomé por la cintura besándola con desesperación, la quería con urgencia desde el día de ayer, mis manos se deslizaron a las suyas, enredé mis dedos en los suyos y ella hizo un gesto de dolor. Mire su mano derecha y vi las heridas en sus nudillos, entonces recordé el golpe que le había dado al espejo del ascensor

- el espejo no te había hecho nada – le dije mirando su mano, esa sonrió

- eras él o tu – respondió

- menos mal que no fui yo, aunque me lo merecía – expresé besando sus heridas de las cuales yo era el único culpable.

- puedes apostar que si… pero no fue nada, hacía tiempo no practicaba boxeo – ella sacó sus manos de las mías y me abrazó por la cintura

- si quieres hacer ejercicio yo tengo otras ideas – dije llevando mis labios hacia su cuello

- mmm… - suspiró – me encantaría… pero no ahora – dijo alejándose de mí, yo la miré asombrado

- ¿si no es en nuestra noche de bodas entonces cuando?

- dije no 'ahora', si esta noche – me respondió tomando una silla y poniéndola de espaldas a la cama – siéntate aquí como niño bueno – mandó tomando el bolso que habíamos traído

- ¿le haremos en la silla? – pregunté emocionado, miraba el asiento y se me antojaba comodísimo

- cierra la boca y siéntate o no habrá sorpresa – me dijo entrando al baño. Yo caminé lentamente hacía donde ella me había dicho mirando cuidadosamente todo el sitio y visualizando posibles lugares donde hacerla mía, estaríamos aquí el fin de semana y no iba a desperdiciar ningún lugar de este lujoso apartamento. Me senté donde me pidió y me saqué la chaqueta, la chaquetilla ploma y la corbata. Luego lo pensé un poco más e hice lo mismo con los zapatos, adelantaría trabajo. _"esa alfombra blanca se ve suave" _pensé imaginándonos a ambos sobre ella _"la mesa del comedor tiene la altura justa"_ reí ante la afortunada coincidencia _"luego entraré al baño para ver la tina y…" _mi mente se detuvo al verla abrir la puerta del cuarto que estaba viendo.

Leah aun tenía su cabello tomado, pero ahora su maquillaje era más fuerte y sus labios estaban pintados de rojo, intenté imaginarme ese retoque con una lencería blanca típica de una noche de bodas y el contraste me hacía entrar en calor. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una de mis camisas, le quedaba grande, hasta un poco más debajo de la mitad del muslo. Al descubierto quedaban sus lindas piernas cubiertas de unas medias negras y tacones aguja del mismo color… un momento… ¿medias negras con lencería blanca? Más curioso aun ¿tacones aguja? Leah odia usar tacos y si lo hace son de los gruesos, ahora usa unos sexys de aguja…

(**ACONTINUACION HAY UNA CANCION, RECOMIENDO QUE LA ESCUCHEN AL MISMO TIEMPO, LES DEJO EL LINK: ** / watch?v=FCsDURKiiM0)

Leah se apoyó en el marco de la puerta y me miró sensualmente de los pies a la cabeza sacudiéndome cuando su mirada paró bajo mi ombligo.

- se supone que en la noche de bodas debo ser una mujer pura e inocente – dijo acercándose a un reproductor de música y colocando un Cd, apretó un numero y luego play. De fondo comenzó a sonar una canción lenta y bastante sensual – pero yo no soy así – siguió caminando hacia mi dirección, la voz de la cantante sonó de fondo y Leah me cantó al oído en un susurro

Hey baby

(Hey cariño)

I wish u could see what I have on right now

(Desearía que vieras lo que tengo puesto ahora)

You so sexy

(Eres tan sexy)

Imagine how

(Imagina cuan)

Intense baby to hold me right now

(Intenso cariño que me sostengas justo ahora)

Our songs playin'

(Nuestra canción toca)

Las piernas me temblaron mientras ella me hablaba al oído y acariciaba mi torso. La canción siguió su curso con la primera estrofa, intentaba concentrarme para entender la letra pero Leah me lo dificultaba.

At night when you're far and am alone,

(En la noche cuando estás lejos y estoy sola)

I feel the fabric of your t-shirt flow from my body

(Siento el tejido de tu camisa sobre mi cuerpo)

Decía la cantante mientras Leah frente mío se acariciaba por sobre la camisa, ahora entendía porque tenía una de mis ropas puesta. Ella seguía dándose caricias mientras yo solo miraba deseando ser sus manos las cuales recorrían desde su cuello y hasta sus pechos amoldándose a ellos y luego bajando hasta su entrepierna deteniendo allí por un momento.

Ahhhhh Give it to me deeper

(Dale más profundo)

Ahhhhh Givin me the fever

(Dándome la fiebre)

Al decir 'profundo' Leah se sentó en mi regazo y juntó nuestros sexos con pasión haciéndome gemir y subiendo mi propia fiebre en esos momentos. La canción continuaba y ella de pronto se levanta y camina hacia la pared, yo lancé un gruñido de protesta, pero me lo tragué al ver como Leah bailaba para mí. Apoyando sus manos en la muralla movía su cadera hacia los lados volviéndome loco. Apegaba el cuerpo a la suertuda pared y se seguía moviendo. Lentamente se giró para quedar mirándome y sin despejar sus ojos de los míos sus manos llegaron a sus muslos y comenzó a bajar doblando sus rodillas y apoyándose en la muralla. Al llegar abajo abrió las piernas antes de volver a subir permitiéndome ver por primera vez las bragas negras de tela semitransparente y algunos adornos rojos. Lancé un grito al verlas y comprobar porque ella me decía que de pura no tenía nada, al contrario de siempre su lencería no era de blanca decencia, algo totalmente oscuro y placentero para mí se escondía bajo esa camisa.

Finalmente se despegó de la pared y camino hacia mí moviendo sus caderas de un lado a otro, me rodeó poniéndose a mi espalda, yo no me moví dejando que ella me torturara de la mejor manera existente. Sus manos se posaron en mis hombros y comenzaron a bajar lentamente.

I hear knocks at the door, is that my baby home?

(Oigo goles en la puerta, ¿está mi bebé en casa?)

Preguntó Leah en un susurró a mi oído haciéndome tragar ruidosamente, sentí sus dedos desabrochar algunos de los botones de mi camisa pero realmente me concentré en el rose de sus dedos sobre mi pecho.

Then we'll be makin love and hearin our song again

(Entonces estaremos haciendo el amor y escuchando nuestra canción otra vez)

Al llegar a esta frase sus manos llegaron a mi notoria excitación y la acariciaron provocando un gemido desde el interior de mi pecho, dios sus manos se sentían tan bien en mi. El calor de mi cuerpo aumentaba y mi sangre se concentraba bajo mis pantalones llegando a ser un poco doloroso, pero era el mejor dolor que había sentido nunca.

Ahhhhh won't we try to stand up

(No intentemos levantarnos)

Ahhhhh hold me while my hands up

(Sostenme mientras levanto mis manos)

Ahhhhh then the music gets up

(Entonces la música se levanta)

And your shirt has come off

(Y tu camisa se irá)

Diciendo esto me rodeó y se sentó en mis piernas nuevamente recorriendo mi cuello con sus labios y con la última frase deslizó mi camisa por mis brazos y la sacó lentamente haciendo explotar mis nervios sensitivos con el placer de su roce

Seguía sobre mío moviendo su cadera de un lado a otro, tomando mi cuello y bajando sus manos, me harté de ser un espectador pasivo y mis manos se diriguieron a su cabello, soltando su amarre y dejándolo caer, ya no estaba completamente liso como siempre, ahora unas leves ondas se asomaban haciéndola ver más exquisita. Mis dedos acariciaron sus muslos subiendo, pero me detuve al sentir unas ligas saliendo de las medias, subí la camisa para ver y suspensores iban de sus medias a sus bragas. Ella rápidamente se levantó y se paró frente a mí, sus manos fueron hacia los botones de su camisa y comenzó a desabrocharla lentamente

ba ba ba ba.....boy I've been waitin

(Niño he estado esperando)

ba ba ba ba.....Now my bodies shakin

(Ahora mi cuerpo tiembla)

ba ba ba ba.....you're so deep baby please take it easy

(Eres tan profundo babé por favor tomalo con calma)

Sonaba la canción mientras ella terminaba con todos los botones y dejaba caer la camisa por sus hombros. Mientras la tela bajaba en mi todo subía. Definitivamente no había nada de santo en lo que ella estaba usando. No lo soporté más y me levanté de la silla acorralándola contra la pared

Keep it right there,

(Mantenlo justo ahí)

Oh wait wait,

(Oh, espera, espera)

yeah keep it right there,

(Si, mantenlo justo ahí)

you drivin me crazy,

(Me estas volviendo loca)

Le hice caso a la canción y mi mano bajo hacia su entrepierna, si la cantante me pedía que me quedara allí lo haría con gusto, a Leah no parecía desagradarle la idea cuando me susurró la frase _'you driving me crazy'_ al oído, yo no podía hacer otra cosa que tocarla, el corsé negro marcaba sus curvas y sobresaltaba su busto por ser de escote tan bajo, los toques de rojo me volvían loco porque hacían juego con el color de sus exquisitos labios. Me acerqué para besarla pero ella se giró dándome la espalda y bajando lentamente acariciando con su cuerpo mi dureza, yo tragaba con dificultad y gemí con fuerza cuando levantó sus piernas manteniendo su tronco doblado, su trasero se afirmó en esa parte tan sensible de mi cuerpo y lentamente subió su espalda hasta apoyarla en mi pecho. Se giró nuevamente y volvió a bajar pasando sus manos por mi tronco hasta llegar a mi cinturón y comenzar a desabrocharlo. Elevé la cabeza hacia el techo sintiendo el placer de sus dedos a mí alrededor mientras la canción terminaba

- me estás volviendo loco – dije bajando mi mirada

- era la idea – sonrió Leah alejándose un poco de mi

- ¿Quién te dijo que podías irte? – pregunté, aunque no me quejé mucho ya que me sirvió para verla mejor, maldición estaba bellísima, totalmente deseable, sensual, excitante y completamente mía. La vista era espectacular, podría mirarla el resto de la noche, pero mi piel comenzaba a reclamar el roce de la suya y no estaba dispuesto a esperar más.

Caminé hacia ella y la volví a acorralar contra la pared, mis manos se posaron en esos muslo tan apetecibles y los acaricié sin descanso, ella llevó sus dedos a mis pantalones y comenzó a bajarlos, se deshizo de todo lo que tenía encima dejándome completamente desnudo frente a ella, no me gustaba el hecho de que ella tuviese más ropa puesta, pero me encantaba verla así de arreglada solo para mí. Mis manos tomaron el trasero de Leah y lo levantaron del suelo, ella rodeó mi cintura con sus piernas y gimió al sentir lo que ella misma estaba provocando en mi cuerpo. Mis dedos fueron hacia el hermoso corsé que adornaba su cuerpo y comenzó a sacar los breteles, primero uno luego el otro besando sus hombros descubiertos en el camino, ella enredaba sus manos en mi cabello gimiendo por el roce. Finalmente encontré el cierre en un costado y lo bajé con lentitud. Ella me miró asombrada

- veo que no tienes prisa – me dijo enarcando una ceja

- me gusta este conjunto – respondí. Ella rió ya que sabía que sin ningún problema podría haberlo roto al sacarlo, pero realmente me gustaba, así que con un poco de paciencia lo sacaría y le pediría que lo usara en otra ocasión… o en un par de horas más.

Cuando el cierre bajo del todo desabroche los suspensores y saqué la tela del cuerpo que lo cubría, sus preciosos pechos me esperaban para poder tomarlos con mis manos, y así lo hice, pero usando primeramente mi boca, moría por probarla. Esta noche le haré el amor hasta que me ruegue que pare.

La llevé a la cama aun en mis brazos, abrí la cortina que nos abrigaría y la posé sobre el cubre cama de plumas. Me ubiqué entre sus piernas y me senté con sobre mis pantorrillas. Tomé el cuello de Leah con mis manos y comencé a bajar por su pecho, mis manos se amoldaron a sus senos y mis pulgares jugaron con sus duros pezones. Ella arqueó su espalda en respuesta a mis caricias. Continúe mi travesía hacia abajo, pero antes de sacar la prenda que ocultaba el centro de mis locuras deslicé las medias con suavidad por sus piernas, sacando también los zapatos. Leah temblaba y me miraba con ansias, deseaba esto tanto como yo. Deslicé sus bragas con cuidado hasta que por fin las saqué del todo. Allí estaba, mi ahora esposa completamente desnuda solo para mí. Aun no podía creer lo afortunado que era al saberla mía.

Mis manos se posaron en sus caderas y la giré lentamente. Ahora de espaldas a mi acerque su pelvis a la mía y entré con fuerza, ella exclamó una palabrota al sentirme dentro, era la primera vez que la tenía así, me molestaba un poco no ver sus ojos mientras la penetraba, pero sus gemidos me indicaban que no estaba triste por la posición adquirida. Mis envestidas comenzaron a acelerarse y a ser más profundas, sentía a Leah apretada a mí alrededor aumentando mi placer y mi ritmo. Mis manos volaron hacia su lugar favorito, una a sus pechos y la otra a su centro. Bajé mi mano e introduje profundamente dos dedos en Leah, ella llevó una de sus manos al mismo sitio y me urgía más velocidad en el movimiento de mi extremidad. Levantó su tronco y tomó mi cabello gimiendo ruidosamente, ya no tenía mis labios para ahogar sus gritos y el escucharlos me excitaba más aun si es que era posible sentirse más prendido. Sin parar mis movimientos sentí como Leah llevaba al orgasmo, pero no me detuve, continúe con los empujes y mis dedos en su interior se hicieron más activos

- dios, Jake... no puedo… mas – decía entre jadeos, pero los ignoré, sabía que ella podía mas, quería mas aunque ahora me lo negara. La sentí explotar por segunda vez, más fuerte que la primera y ya no pude prolongarlo, bastaron dos embestidas y llegué al orgasmo más increíble que he tenido desde… bueno es difícil saberlo, todas las veces con Leah han sido increíbles.

Nos derrumbamos abrasados en la cama jadeando y convulsionando.

- no sé si golpearte o besarte – me dijo Leah intentando recuperar la respiración

- voto por la segunda opción – le dije al oído, ella rio y se apretó mas a mi

- hay que repetirlo – me dijo con ganas

- claro que si… pero la próxima vez será el la alfombra – respondí

- ¿la blanca de adentro? – preguntó yo asentí en su hombro – huy me gusta eso – dijo pícara, yo reí descansando mi cabeza en su cuello, aspiré su aroma y me embriagué con ella.

- te amo – le susurré al oído. En seguida me retracté – los amo – dije tocando su vientre, el cual ya mostraba una leve protuberancia.

- nosotros también te amamos – me dijo Leah volteándose y dándome un tierno beso – de hecho yo te amo tanto que te tengo una sorpresa – se levantó de mi lado y corrió hacia el bolso sacando una tela negra de seda, la miré extrañado ¿Qué pretende? Leah no me dijo nada, solo se acercó a mí moviendo esas caderas sensualmente y se sentó a mi lado. Yo también me senté y ella me miró maliciosamente – acuéstate – demandó, yo así lo hice y apoyé mi cabeza en la almohada – ahora, quédate quieto y te irá bien – dijo. Tomó la venda y la acercó a mi rostro tapándome los ojos con ella. Yo no moví un musculo excitándome solo por la idea de estar ciego y a disposición de ella

No veía absolutamente nada, pero el resto de mis sentidos compensaron lo anterior. Podía oler el aroma a chocolate que salía de la piel de Leah tan típico de su jabón, pero también el aroma a mujer que desprendía su sudor. Escuchaba su respiración agitándose seguramente por lo pensamientos que estaba teniendo, podía sentir su mirada en mi cuerpo, quemándome. Me estremecí cuando sus manos tocaron mis piernas y comenzaron a subir, llegaron a mis muslos hasta mi erección y se atuvieron allí. Jadeé cuando sus dedos me rodearon y comenzaron a acariciar de arriba abajo, algo estaba haciendo en mi sensible punta, pero no sabía qué cosa, aunque realmente no me importaba porque se sentía condenadamente bien. Iba a llevar mis manos hacia ella pero me detuvo

- ¿Dónde crees que llevas esas manos? – preguntó deteniendo lo que hacía, yo gruñí en protesta, no quería que parara

- yo…

- nada, o mantienes tus manos fuera o… - dijo sin terminar la frase

- ¿o qué? – Pregunté curioso, pero ella no me respondió, se levantó de golpe de la cama

- ¿Leah?

- quédate dónde estás y no te saques la venda – dijo, yo le hice caso, últimamente estoy muy obediente. La sentí acercarse y tomar mis muñecas levantándolas encima de mi cabeza – toma el barrote – me pidió, yo tomé una barra de fierro de la cabecera con mis manos y de pronto sentí algo frío rodear mis muñecas y un 'clic' que indicaba que algo se cerraba. Moví mis manos… pero no pude

- ¿esposas? – pregunté atónito, nunca habíamos usado 'juguetes' antes

- Rosalie es una mala influencia ¿sabes? – me dijo riendo. Yo estaba asombrado, esta luna de miel no tiene nada de inocente y… mis pensamientos se detuvieron al sentir las manos de Leah tomando mi dureza nuevamente y acariciarlo con ansias, mi desesperación y excitación aumentaban al no poder mover mis manos y no ver nada, solo sentía… y diablos que se sentía bien. Ella continúo con su maravilloso trabajo en mí hasta que no pude más y llegué al clímax. Ella rió satisfecha por lo logrado.

- maldición Leah – jadeé - ¿Qué demonios me hacías?

- saludaba a un amigo – dijo riendo y pasando sus manos por mi abdomen

- ¿Qué clase de saludos son esos? - pregunté casi sin respiración y aun acordándome de las sensaciones que ella me estaba dando

- manuales – dijo – y orales – agregó, yo ahogué un grito y mi sangre se volvió a concentrar en ese sitio al solo imaginarme a Leah en esa posición. Ella subió más sus manos hasta mi pecho, sentí que se movió de mi lado y luego algo me rozaba. Leah se había sentado a horcajadas encima mío, directamente sobre mi sexo – cuando vi la cama me imaginé encima de ti y aferrada a esta cabecera – me contó, yo sonreí ya que habíamos pensado lo mismo.

Sus labios fueron por mi cuello y comenzaron a besarme, yo deseaba bajar mis manos para tocarla, la imposibilidad me estaba volviendo loca

- mierda Leah libérame – le pedí, ella se negó, yo forcejeé con las esposas pero no hubo forma de liberarme – por favor… quiero tocarte y me estoy volviendo loco sin hacerlo – volví a rogar, pero ella en respuesta solo comenzó a moverse encima mío. Me quería matar, y lo estaba consiguiendo, moriría de un ataque al corazón.

La velocidad de su cadera comenzó a aumentar y mi pelvis se movía instintivamente junto con ella, sabiendo lo que tenía que hacer sin que tuviese que usar mis ojos. Sentía sus manos en mi pecho y la escuchaba jadear cuando la penetraba. Pero quería tocarla, verla cerrar sus ojos con cada arqueada de su espalda. Ella pareció ver mi desesperación porque de un tirón me sacó la venda y sin esperar me besó, no paraba de moverse hacia delante y hacia atrás, ahora podía mirar sus ojos mientras jadeaba y su cuerpo sobre el mío empapado en sudor. Sus pechos se agitaron cuando se afirmó de la cabecera de hierro, yo solo quería detenerlos con mis manos.

- Leah o me sueltas o las pagarás muy caro – la amenacé.

- te suelto siempre y cuando me hagas pagar – dijo empujando más fuerte, yo asentí sin poder hacer mas, ella tomó la llave de debajo de la almohada y me liberó. Inmediatamente mis manos se fueron a su cuerpo para recuperar el tiempo perdido, las levanté y acaricie sus senos con hambre.

Ambos jadeábamos drogados por nuestro propio placer. Mis dedos afirmaron las caderas y ayudaron en la fuerza llegando así más hondo que antes, ella tomó sus senos y los acarició volviéndome loco, yo cerré mis ojos porque estaba a punto de llegar al cielo y sentí como Leah estaba en las mismas. Y cuando ambos la alcanzamos en total sincronía levante mi tronco y capturé sus labios.

Lentamente volví a recostarme con sus labios aun en los míos. Descansó sobre mi pecho mientras nuestros corazones se acompasaban.

- Wow – susurró

- Wow, Wow – dije yo provocando que riera

- no me pude imaginar una noche de bodas mejor que esta – dijo levantando su cabeza para mirarme – gracias por todo hoy, fue el días más espectacular de toda mi vida

- de nada amor, gracias a ti por el baile, la venda y las esposas… y el saludo – dije sonriendo

-me alegro que el baile te gustara, no necesitas cabaretera si yo te puedo bailar gratis – me dijo, yo la miré asombrado

- ¿me hiciste un striptease solo por lo que pasó en mi despedida? – pregunté atónito

- no – dijo ella – lo hice porque sé que soy mejor bailarina que esa y quería que lo supieras – no le respondí solo la besé. No podía negar que Nessie lo había hecho bastante bien, una chica hermosa bailando casi desnuda sobre tus piernas… pero Leah… superó eso con creces sin la necesidad de sacarse la camisa que tenía puesta.

- ahora tú me debes demostrar que eres mejor que Damián – dijo cuando terminamos de besarnos

- ¿Quién diablos es ese? – pregunté con algo de rabia

- el bailarín de mi despedida – respondió elevando sus hombros como si fuese algo sin importancia.

- ¿Cómo que es…? – no me dejó terminar ya que me besó nuevamente

- te enojas y no hay segunda ronda – amenazo, yo aun la miraba ceñudo, no quería imaginarme a otro tipo bailando para ella sin ropa – esta vez está la el jacuzzi incluido – agregó sensualmente, yo me levanté inmediatamente y tomándola en brazos la llevé al baño mientras ella sonreía victoriosa. El tema del stripper no se me va a olvidar pero lo discutiremos mañana…no, mejor el lunes.

_**Primero que nada les pido disculpas por la demora (se ha vuelto una frase repetitiva no es cierto?) en fin, se los compenso con este capítulo, el cual es SUPER largo 20 pág. de Word!!!!!!!... Además tengo una explicación para la demora, pasa que se me ocurrió participar en un concurso en la pagina de KOKORO, la verdad es que ella es una gran escritora y se especializa en lemmons, se la recomiendo totalmente. En fin la cosa es que mi imaginación se agoto y le di unos días para que se recargara de nuevo… personalmente pienso que valió la pena. El sitio es: **_

.com / 2010 / 01 / concurso-lemmonada-de-aniversario . html

_**Soy la número 14, para las que voten por mi gracias, para las que no, no las culpo porque hay grandes participantes. **_

_**Quiero agradecerles a mis papis por ayudarme en los detalles de la boda, me di cuenta que no tengo idea como es una, así que mi papá me ayudó con la misa y mi mamá con la fiesta, el lemmon es mío, ellos se morirían si supiesen que su adorada e inocente hija escribe eso xD… GRACIAS PAPIS!!!... espero les guste los votos, es lo más decente que salió de mi cabeza poco romántica. (Gracias a mi hermano que está a mi lado molestándome para que lo salude)**_

_**Les dejo los links con los trajes:**_

_**Vestido Leah: **_ / catalogoFoto _ ?start=22&catalogoID=2642&catalogoFotoID=12184&estadoID=

_**Traje Jakob: **_ . / imágenes / __

_**Lencería: **_. / files / image/AV_602_FAMES_

_**Vestido Bella: **_.com / 2009 / 01 /

_**Vestido Rosalie: **_/cocktail-evening-dresses/1144_sexy_prom_

_**Vestido Alice: **_

_**Eso… gracias por su apoyo y espero artos revis!!!!!!!! Porque finalmente se viene lo bueno DRAMA!!!**_

_**Las quiero mil y dejen comentarios por mi bien mental ya??????**_

_**Un beso**_

_**Fey Black**_


	8. Chapter 8

Leah POV

"_ring, ring"… "ring, ring"… "ring, ring"… "ring, ring"…_

Escuché el teléfono sonar pero no le hice caso, era la tercera vez que llamaban e intentaba no tomarlo en cuenta con todas mis fuerzas. Era ya de madrugada y tenía todas las intenciones de dormir al menos 8 horas, debía hacer un reemplazo en el hospital y el tema del embarazo me volvía más somnolienta de lo normal. Mi mente se comenzó a apagar otra vez cuando el bendito teléfono volvió a sonar. Jakob a mi espalda se movió a causa del sonido ocultando su rostro en mi cuello. Yo de mala gana estiré el brazo y comencé a tantear la mesa de noche hasta que tomé el auricular y contesté

- más vale que sea importante – dije con los ojos aun cerrados, me daba igual que fuese el presidente, no tenía ganas de responderle amablemente a nadie

- _pensé que no contestarías nunca – _dijo una voz femenina que reconocí muy bien

- Alice…

- reunión en mi casa en quince minutos – dijo interrumpiéndome y colgando sin darme tiempo para contestar, gruñí sin abrir mis ojos y enterré mi cara aun más en la almohada haciendo caso omiso a la petición del duende malévolo de que me levantara

- ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó Jakob

- Alice quiere una reunión en su casa – respondí acomodándome en la cama, el teléfono había vuelto a la mesa de noche y yo quería volver con Morfeo.

- ¿Qué hora es? – preguntó Jake en un susurro

- las 2.30 – dije con voz ronca, no dijo nada más, solo me abrazó como lo hacía cada noche desde que estábamos juntos, no tenía intenciones de levantarme para ir donde Alice, fuera lo que fuera tendría que esperar a mañana. Pero claro, Alice no tenía la misma idea… realmente ella nunca tiene la misma idea que yo

"_ring, ring"… _comenzó a sonar el teléfono nuevamente, no tenía que ser un genio para saber quién era, estaba considerando ahorcar a mi madrina de matrimonio. Gruñí audiblemente al tomar el auricular

- _soy capaz de hacer esto toda la noche Leah Clearwater, así que levanta tu trasero de la cama y baja a mi departamento – _me dijo apenas contesté

- si no hay nadie muriendo no pienso levantarme Alice así que olvídalo – dije, la duende había conseguido que abriera mis ojos, ahora me costaría volver a quedarme dormida y eso era lo único que quería: dormir

- _Leah… es Bella_ – susurró Alice al otro lado del teléfono con tono de preocupación, ¿Bella?... suspiré antes de responder

- dame 20 minutos y estoy allá – le dije moviendo mi cabeza intentando despertarme, ella aceptó y colgó. No quise quejarme ni pensar lo que tendría que hacer ahora, si Bella tenía problemas debía ir a ayudarla aunque tuviese que levantarme de madrugada y no dormir nada esta noche. Cuando no tenía amigas me ahorraba todo esto, era la parte cómoda de ser una ermitaña. Me saqué las sábanas de encima y me dispuse a levantarme, pero unos brazos en mi cintura me impedían hacerlo

- ¿Dónde crees que vas? – preguntó Jakob sujetándome más fuerte

- donde Alice – respondí disfrutando de su abrazo y cayendo en la tentación de quédame en ellos más tiempo

- ¿Por qué? ¿Quién murió? – bromeó

- Bella – respondí – debe ser algo importante, Alice es malévola, pero no tanto como para levantarme a esta hora sabiendo que mañana trabajo – dije saliendo de la cama, me estiré un poco para terminar de despertar

- Lee – me llamó Jake, yo me giré para mirarlo, él tenía sus ojos fijos en mi – me encanta tu pancita – dijo sonriendo y mirando mi vientre, ya tenía cuatro meses y la protuberancia en mi abdomen era bastante notable, equivalente a los 6 meses de un embarazo normal. Yo sonreí halagada por el comentario de Jakob. Me acerqué a los pies de la cama y tomé la bata – deberías mostrarla con orgullo – agregó él

- ¿quieres que me pasee así por el edificio? – le pregunté apuntando con mi índice derecho mi pijama, el cual estaba formado por un pantalón corto y una camisa de tirantes ajustada al cuerpo

- te ves adorable – me dijo mostrando su linda dentadura – además, deben haber por lo menos 25 grados en el ambiente y tú te quejas del calor a cada rato – lo pensé por un momento y tenía razón, hacía calor, demasiada para mi gusto, además del ardor del clima mis hormonas me sofocaban

- tienes razón, pero me lo llevaré solo por si después me da frío, no sé hasta qué hora estaré donde Alice – dije poniendo la bata en mi brazo y colocándome unas sandalias para salir

- suerte con eso – me dijo Jakob – mientras yo sigo cómodamente durmiendo – agregó acomodando su cabeza en la almohada con claras intenciones de sacármelo en cara

- cállate – respondí tirándole un cojín, Jakob se rió con fuerza e hizo un intento de devolvérmela pero alcancé a bajar las escaleras antes de que lo intentara. El almohadón que me lanzo chocó contra la pared

Hacia un mes que estábamos casados con Jakob, pero no sentía que algo hubiese cambiado, nuestra relación seguía igual que siempre, claro, ahora con un anillo y papeles legales de por medio, pero además de eso, nada. Dos semanas después de la boda me operé, fue algo bastante sencillo, no requirió hospitalización, no negaré que me sentí mas mareada que de costumbre, pero nada además de eso, Jakob fue súper atento los dos días de reposo absoluto que me dieron, tenía que permanecer en cama durante todo ese tiempo, y él me sirvió sin quejarse, me cocinaba a pesar de que odia hacerlo, y canceló cualquier reunión que tuviese esos días para llegar temprano a casa, lo que más le molestó fue el hecho de que no podíamos tener sexo, pero nos la ingeniamos de todas maneras. Ahora las cosas estaban en calma, los vómitos habían cesado y las nauseas eran cada vez menos.

Caminé por el pasillo en dirección al departamento pensando en que pudo haber pasado para que hubiese reunión de forma urgente, Alice solía llamar a 'reunión' de vez en cuando para planear salidas, decoración y cosas así, pero nunca de esta forma, por eso no dudé en levantarme… bueno, si dudé, pero al final vine de todos modos. Antes de que mi dedo alcanzara el timbre se abrió la puerta y Alice me miraba con una sonrisa en su rostro que denotaba disculpa

- lo lamento – me dijo al verme

- da igual – respondí mientras pasaba camino a el sillón, me dolía la espalda ya que mi vientre comenzaba a pesar y estar todo el día de pie en el hospital no ayudaba a aminorar el dolor - ¿Dónde está?

- en unos diez minutos más estará aquí – me respondió Alice a mi espalda, pude ver a Rosalie sentada en un extremo del sillón de cuero negro que había en la sala

- hola Lee – me saludó la rubia desde donde estaba, a pesar de la hora ella se veía como si estuviese posando para un catalogo de pijamas, su vientre ya visible pero más pequeño que el mío se lucía en ese camisón de seda rojo de corte imperio, bastante lindo, pero yo no cambiaba mis short y mi camiseta café por nada

- ¿llegaste hace mucho? – le pregunté sentándome

- sí, apenas Alice me llamó vine para acá – la miré sorprendida por su rapidez, cuando dormía no la despertaba nadie, según ella necesitaba sus 8 horas de belleza, sobre todo por el bebe – no estaba durmiendo, peleaba con Emmet

- ¿Qué hizo Emmet ahora? – pregunté

- actualmente que estoy más tranquila y lo pienso bien, realmente no hizo nada… de hecho no hizo absolutamente nada malo – me respondió Rosalie suspirando – me dieron antojos de plátano con leche cultivada de aloe vera

- ¿no encontraste nada mas difícil que pedir? – le pregunté sonriendo

- ¡ya lo sé! – Aceptó – pero no puedo hacer nada al respecto, cuando lo quiero nada me quita la idea de la cabeza y bueno, Emmet trajo lo que le pedí… pero la leche no era cultivada, era de la normal

- que pecado más grande – ironicé cruzando mis piernas sobre el sillón – tienes toda la razón para enojarte por tal atrocidad

- no necesito de tus ironías ahora Leah – me dijo Rosalie mirándome ceñuda, yo solo sonreí – me siento bastante culpable sin eso, mi osito recorrió toda la cuidad por más de una hora para buscarme leche de aloe vera, y yo como imbécil lo regañe por una estupidez, y él… solo me dijo 'lo lamento Barbie'… dios soy una horrible esposa – lamentó tomando su rostro con las manos

- tranquila Rose, son las hormonas del embarazo las que te hacen actuar así – la consoló Alice

- no sabía que existiese la leche de aloe vera – dije – eres original en tus antojos – ellas me fulminaron con la mirada

- Leah, no es el momento de tus sarcasmos – me dijo Alice

- Ho vamos, es verdad, es original – dije defendiéndome pero de todas formas me miraban mal – Rosalie, tranquilízate, fuiste una pesada y no hay nada que hacerle…

- gracias – dijo Rosalie interrumpiéndome

- pero… – retomé la frase interrumpida – Emmet lo entiende, por eso respondió 'lo lamento Barbie', él sabe porqué reaccionas así, te quiere y hará como que nada a pasado, estoy segura de eso, después de todo es su hijo el que pide esas cosas tan descabelladas y Emmet haría cualquier cosa por ti y el pequeño que viene en camino – dije tranquilamente, Alice y Rose me miraban anonadadas - ¿Qué?

- das muy buenos consejos cuando dejas las ironías y sarcasmos de lado – dijo Alice sonriendo

- si – la apoyó Rosalie

- ¿a si? Prefiero las ironías – respondí, ella se pusieron a reír y yo me alegré porque Rose sonreía un poco menos apenada que antes.

De pronto sentí mi boca seca, muy, muy seca y en mi mente se formó la imagen de leche de vainilla, podía olerla, sentirla bajar por mi garganta, eran unas ganas enormes de tomar leche, tan grande que sentía que me dolía el vientre y se colocaba duro reclamándome por ella – Alice ¿tienes…?

- en el refrigerador – me respondió – hay cultivada y descremada, no sabía cual querrías así que tengo la dos – me dijo sonriendo

- eres la mejor – dije saltando del sillón – Rosalie…

- si por favor – me respondió antes de que le preguntara si quería un vaso – pero dame de…

- la cultivada, ya lo sé – completé, ella me lo confirmó con una sonrisa, hay veces en las que me pregunto si los poderes Cullen se pegan, o quizás son solo los años de amistad los responsables de que completemos las frases de las otras, no lo sabía, y realmente me interesaba poco que lo ocasionara, yo solo podía pensar en un gran vaso con leche.

Troté, literalmente, hasta la cocina y abrí el refrigerado, allí, en la puerta se iluminó como bajado del cielo una caja de leche, sonreí al verla. Sin dudarlo tomé la descremada y le di un sorbo. Se sintió a gloria. Nunca había tenido antojos antes y son realmente fuertes, será entretenido cuando le pida a Jakob que me consiga algo difícil. Serví un gran vaso para mí y otro para Rosalie y caminé hacia la sala.

- ¿y Jasper? – pregunté

- ¿no te lo topaste? – preguntó Alice, yo negué con la cabeza – fue a buscar a Emmet, ambos irían donde Jake para que juntos fueran al departamento de Edward y trataran de calmarlo cuando llegara

- ¿irán donde Jakob? – pregunté risueña, ella asintió y yo mas sonreí, y pensar que él creía que iba a dormir toda la noche, me reiría de él apenas lo viera en el mañana.

- ¿y qué fue lo que pasó con Bella? – preguntó Rosalie

- no lo tengo muy claro, la vi salir llorando de un local nocturno, al parecer peleó con Edward. Ella se fue antes del sitio y vendrá directo hacia acá – explicó Alice

Sin darme cuenta mi vaso estaba vacío y yo aun tenía ganas de tomar más, así que me levanté y fui a buscar, llegué a la cocina y sonó el timbre

- yo voy – dije mientras me dirigía a la puerta, al abrirla me encontré con una Bella diferente a la arreglada que suelo ver cada día, tenía el rostro blanco y sus ojos estaban rojos debido al llanto, abrasaba su bolso como si eso le diera el consuelo que necesitaba. Nos quedamos mirando unos segundos antes de que ella soltara la cartera y saltara a mi cuello

- Leah – susurró a mi oído llorando desesperadamente, yo demoré un poco en reaccionar debido a la sorpresa. Rosalie y Alice ya habían llegado a mi sitio. Yo abrasé a Bella y acaricié su cabello intentando que calmara el llanto que la ahogaba. Las demás hicieron lo mismo dándole palabras de consuelo

- ven – dije dirigiéndome a la sala para que se sentara, ella se mantenía bajo mi abrazo con su rostro en mi hombro y aun sollozaba. Nos sentamos y esperamos a que se calmara un poco, después de unos minutos se tranquilizó y salió de mi hombro

- ¿Qué pasó? – pregunté

- primero deberías preguntar si ella está bien – me dijo Rosalie, yo rodé mis ojos

- se nota que no está bien, no necesito preguntarlo, lo que quiero saber es porque esta así – le respondí, Alice suspiró

- cariño ¿estás más tranquila? – le preguntó a Bella, ella asintió y se secó las lagrimas - ¿puedes decirnos que ocurrió? – volvió a preguntar Alice

- ¿ves? Así se hace – me dijo Rosalie, yo la miré entrecerrando mis ojos pero la ignoré porque bella iba a hablar

- con Edward hoy cumplimos dos meses de compromiso y queríamos celebrarlo – comenzó a decir – así que acordamos juntarnos en nuestro restorán favorito La Bella Italia, todo iba genial, cenamos y luego fuimos a bailar a una disco cercana, entramos juntos pero yo fui directo al baño dejándolo en la barra, cuando volví lo encontré con una mujer rubia, despampanante, demonios, era como Rosalie pero en versión ordinaria y poco fina – dijo bella

- mala versión – dije haciéndola sonreír aunque sin alegría en sus ojos

- no le tomé importancia, e ignoré cuando ella le tomó el rostro y se lo acarició e incluso hice como que no veía cuando se tomaban de la mano y ella le susurraba al oído provocando que él sonriera – continuó Bella suspirando – Edward me la presentó diciendo que era una antigua amiga, pero ella le corrigió aclarando que era su ex novia… eso también lo ignoré, simplemente dije que ahora su novia era yo y que pronto nos casaríamos. Ella se rio y se fue

- perra – dijo Rosalie moviendo la cabeza, yo asentí con otras palabras en la cabeza para definir a esa tipeja, pero se supone que soy una dama así que no podía decirlas en voz alta

- lo malo pasó después, me di cuenta que se me había quedado mi chaqueta en el baño y volví por ella, fue cuando la escuché hablar con otra mujer – se detuvo como si no quisiera recordar lo que había pasado – dijo… dijo que se había encontrado con un ex novio dentro del local, obviamente hablaba de Edward, luego contó que cuando se habían visto él la había besado recordando viejos tiempos – las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus ojos y yo sentía ganar de ir a golpear a Edward – pero aun así no le creí, mi Edward no podía hacer eso, así que salí del baño y la encaré, la traté de arribista. de desesperada, de todo lo malo que se me pasó por la mente, pero ella solo se puso a reír

- la voy a matar – susurró Rosalie, yo me le uní mentalmente, después me pondría a planear un muerte dolorosa y accidental

- me dijo que él le había contado que ya estaba aburrido de mi, que no me quería, que al oído ella le había dicho que se escapara con ella… y Edward había aceptado…

- y le creíste – completó Alice mirándola fijamente, Bella no dijo nada y todas asumimos que la respuesta era afirmativa

- ¿Por qué mierda le creíste? – le pregunté yo ahora no solo enojada con la maldita que le había dicho eso, sino también con bella por ser imbécil como para creerle. Todas en la sala me miraron sorprendidas

- no la viste, ella es… perfecta, piel perfecta, rubia platinada, alta, piernas largas, cintura pequeña… al lado de ella yo parezco un estropajo, no sería raro que la eligiera a ella en vez de a mi – comenzó a decir Bella mientras las lagrimas corrían por su rostro

- ¿Qué te dijo Edward? – preguntó Rosalie

- nada – respondió Bella, nadie habló esperando algo mas – la defendió, dijo que esa no podía decir esas cosas, que no era así, que la conocía desde hace tiempo… que no me cegaran los celos

- lo mato – dije levantándome del sillón con claras intenciones de ahorcar al lector de mentes, pero Alice me lo impidió

- espera Leah, quiero saber algo mas antes de ayudarte a matar a mi hermano – me dijo, luego dirigió su mirada a Bella - ¿Quién era ella?

- Tanya Denali – respondió arrugando el ceño, Alice relajó su agarre y respiró aliviado igual que Rosalie, yo las miré sin entender nada

- no hay de qué preocuparse – dijo Rosalie tomando su vaso de leche y llevándoselo a los labios

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Bella sin creerlo

- Tanya es la mujer más… manipuladora que existe en este planeta, mi hermano y ella fueron novios por seis meses y estuvo completamente ciego, no sé como con su poder no veía en la mente de esa… esa… lo mal que estaba de la cabeza – contó Rosalie sin preocupaciones

- un día la descubrimos encamada con alguien, ni idea quien era, le dijimos que le diríamos a Edward pero ella no quiso que arruináramos su reputación y todo eso – siguió Alice – así que indicamos que terminaba esa misma noche con Edward o nosotras nos encargaríamos de que quedara como la puta que era

- desapareció al día siguiente – terminó Rosalie

- y Edward aun piensa que ella tiene alas y un halo – concluí yo, las hermanas asintieron mientras que Bella miraba sin creerlo

- entonces todo lo planeó ella – dijo Bella mirando el piso

- obviamente – exclamó Alice – Edward te ama más que nada en el mundo, no se escaparía con esa

- pero lo que me dijo…

- él la defiende porque cree que es una buena persona – interrumpió Rosalie a Bella, a esta aun le costaba creerlo

- Isabella mírame – le dije, me estaba hartando de la situación, me dolía la espalda, tenía sueño y en solo dos horas debía ir a trabajar – Edward es un hombre y como tal un idiota de primera, no hay nada que podamos hacer al respecto – ellas me miraron y asintieron – ahora, a pesar de su mala genética te ama y eso lo sabes, él no tiene la culpa de que te tengas poco amor propio

- Leah eso no ayuda – me dijo Rosalie seria

- ¡es verdad! La principal razón de porqué Bella le creyó a Tanya es porque se comparó con una modelo rubia y en su mente perdió la batalla por la corona de la más linda ¿o me lo negarás? – Pregunté en dirección a Bella, no dijo nada por lo que la respuesta era positiva - ¿ven? Edward la defiende porque jura que la tipa es un santo, cosa que es mentira, pero al final eso es irrelevante ¿Por qué? Porque la que tiene el anillo eres tú, quien se casará en unos meses con él eres tú, quien está en sus cama todas las noches y a quien él le dice te amo cada día es a ti, el resto no importa – dije elevando mi ojos, nuevamente vi como la audiencia me miraba con ojos desorbitados - ¿ahora qué?

- es que es sorprende que des esos consejos – me dijo Rosalie

- sobre todo porque antes viene un sarcasmo – agregó Alice – pero en todo caso es verdad lo que dijo Leah, con Rose conocemos a Tanya y nunca tienes que creerle, haz sufrir a mi hermano por idiota, pero recuerda que te ama

- desde la primera vez que te vio – agregó Rosalie, yo cerré mi boca o saldría algo que las dejaría asombrada otra vez, no está en mi ser tan empática, no sé qué rayos me pasa… quiero más leche

- saca tu trasero del sillón y ve donde Edward – le dije antes de ir a la cocina

- tienen razón – sonrió Bella levantándose – iré donde él y lo hare sufrir lo suficiente como para sentirme mejor y luego nos reconciliaremos

- ahora que todo está aclarado ¿me puedo ir a acostar? – pregunté, todas me miraron y sonrieron

- claro, los chicos están por llegar, Edward está solo en el departamento – dijo Alice, Bella asintió y la abrazó, luego hizo lo mismo con Rosalie, al final se acercó a mi

- olvídalo – la detuve – sin momentos cursis o me volverán las nauseas – dije, pero ella me ignoró y se colgó de mi cuello

- gracias – me dijo al oído – eres una excelente amiga a pesar de las ironías y lo arisca – luego se alejó y me besó la mejilla

- claro, claro, vete luego así me podré ir yo también – le dije empujándola, ella sonrió de vuelta y cruzó la puerta, yo me alegré una vez que Bella se había ido, por alguna razón me sentí más tranquila

- misión cumplida, yo también me voy – dijo Rosalie a mi espalda, Alice se quedó quieta en su sitio con los ojos fijos en alguna parte, luego de unos segundos puso cara de asco

- ¡puaj! – Exclamó – acabo de ver como Edward y Bella se reconcilian – dijo aun con el asco pegado en su rostro

- ¿Por qué los ves? – le pregunté intentando quitarme la imagen mental de esos dos que se me había formado sin que yo quisiese.

- solo vienen las imágenes, no es algo que yo controle – aclaró – en todo caso ellos estarán igual que siempre por la mañana, eso es lo importante

- me alegro y me voy – dije dando la vuelta hacia la puerta – mañana te traigo el vaso – grité desde el pasillo, llevaba conmigo un gran vaso con leche, espero este antojo se me quite luego o de tanta lactosa terminaré con complejo de ternero.

Nos despedimos y cada una fue a su hogar, al llegar Jakob estaba en la cama esperándome, al verme abrió sus brazos y yo me acurruqué en ellos, estábamos cansados así que no hablamos mucho sobre lo que había pasado, solo unas frases

- ellos estarán bien – me dijo Jakob al oído

- si – respondí yo – Alice lo confirmó, Bella no puede estar enojada con Edward por mucho tiempo, personalmente yo te mato me dices eso

- ¿Qué?

- que no me deje cegar por los celos, te corto la lengua antes de que termines la frase – le dije, el rió

- gracias por avisar, ahora está anotada en la categoría de las frases que no debo decir si quiero conservar mi lengua – me dijo

- si – dije uniéndome a su risa – Bella no sabía de esa ex así que no estaba preparada y que Edward la negara fue peor… menos mal que tu nunca te has encontrado con una de las tuyas – susurré casi dormida, Jakob no respondió, o tal vez si pero yo ya había caído en la inconsciencia cuando lo hizo así que no lo había escuchado,

No alcancé a soñar nada cuando el reloj sonó, de mala gana me levanté para ir al hospital, Jakob seguía durmiendo. No podía evitar mirarlo cada vez que estaba así y recordar la primera vez que lo vi dormir, hace tanto tiempo ya…

Llegué sin atrasos y muerta de sueño, me sentía cansada, demasiado cansada, pero no me quedaba de otra que comenzar mi turno, en el hospital me di cuenta que había dejado mi estetoscopio en la casa, menos mal que en mi casillero tenía otro, era el que me había regalado Damián en mi despedida de soltera. La mañana pasó sin mayores complicaciones además de algunos dolores musculares por parte de los pacientes y míos. A la hora del almuerzo di gracias al cielo por poder sentarme y comer algo, pero el agradecimiento duró poco ya que a los pocos minutos de haber almorzado vomité todo lo que tenía en el estomago.

- Leah te vez fatal – me dijo Loreto al verme en el pasillo

- tú tampoco eres muy bonita – le devolví apoyándome en un mesón

- los hombres no me dicen lo mismo – me respondió ella haciéndome reír – pero dejando de lado lo obvio de mi belleza tú no te vez bien ¿te duele algo?

- la pregunta es que no me duele – le dije sonriendo

- demonios ¿tan mal estás? – Ahora ella se veía preocupada – deberías ir a casa Leah, estás embarazada tienes que cuidarte

- estoy bien, además no te puedo dejar sola con todos los pacientes, no quiero que me acusen de tu muerte por cansancio – dije tratando de tranquilizarla, pero no me resultó, su mirada se endureció

- ándate para la casa – me ordenó seria, con el mismo tono de voz que usaba cuando me mandaba en mi práctica profesional

- no – le respondí – Loreto, que quede claro que ya no eres mi guía aquí así que no intentes mandarme, somos iguales y tomo las decisiones por mi cuenta, yo veré lo que hago o no – dije firmemente y con voz ronca, ella solo me miró duramente, pero luego suavizó su mirada

- tienes razón, hay veces en las que olvido que ya eres profesional – dijo suspirando – pero por favor prométeme que si te sientes mareada y te fallan las piernas te irás a la casa, si no es por ti hazlo por mis sobrinitos – pidió, yo no pude más que asentir. Loreto ya se consideraba tía de mis hijos y a mí no me molestaba en lo absoluto, ella será una gran tía, estoy segura de eso.

Luego de mi conversación con Loreto seguí trabajando, los mareos había remitido y solo me quedaba un leve dolor de cabeza, pero nada que no fuese capaz de soportar. Las horas pasaron y ya eran las 6 de la tarde cuando volví a mirar el reloj, en solo dos horas mi turno habría terminado.

- ¿enfermera? – preguntaron tras de mí, yo me di vuelta y vi a una mujer de unos 45 años, alta y de grandes ojos miel, me parecía conocida pero no sabía de donde

- dígame – respondí

- soy Angelina, la madre de Steve – se presentó ella. Yo la miré y claro allí estaba el parecido entre ellos, la misma forma de los ojos, la misma sonrisa, pero diferentes ojos, los de Steve eran plomos, debía de sacarlos de su padre seguramente, entonces ¿de dónde se me hacen conocidos esos ojos?

- hola, un gusto conocerla – saludé - ¿necesita algo?

- sí, sucede que en un momento más mi hijo mayor vendrá a ver a Steve y quería saber si podría entrar, yo tengo que irme ahora – pidió con ruego en los ojos, se le veía cansada

- lo lamento, pero las visitas son hasta las seis nada más, a menos que sea el tutor, así se puede quedar más tiempo – le dije

- el tutor soy yo, pero mi hijo puede quedarse como tutor por hoy, por favor – me pidió, demonios, no podía hacer eso, las reglas del hospital son claras con respecto a las visitas – se lo ruego – volvió a requerir viendo posiblemente la negativa que le iba a dar – desde que Steve esta aquí no ha podido ver a su hermano, ya que este estudia y trabaja, por favor – rogó y yo ya había caído, Steve llevaba más de dos meses en el hospital, no me imagino tanto tiempo sin ver a mi hermano, aunque sea para molestarlo

- está bien, pero que me ubique a mí para dejarlo pasar, que le diga al guardia que busca a la enfermera Leah Clearwater ¿bien? – le dije en voz baja

- gracias señorita – me agradeció la señora Angelina dándome un abrazo para luego irse.

Yo suspiré pidiendo que por favor no me pillaran y que se me quitara el mareo que había comenzado otra vez, tendría que decirle a Loreto que alguien se quedaría más tiempo de lo permitido. A las siete y treinta de la tarde terminaba de escribir las novedades de mi turno cuando volvieron a interrumpirme, la cabeza me palpitaba más que antes.

- disculpe, estoy buscando al enfermera Leah Clearwater – dijo alguien a mi espalda, yo estaba demasiado concentrada escribiendo como para dame vuelta

- yo soy ¿Qué necesita? – respondí sin voltear, quería acabar pronto o tardaría mas en irme y la cabeza amenazaba con estallarme

- soy el hermano de Steve, mi madre me dijo que la buscara a usted para poder pasar a verlo – me dijo él

- espérame un poco – dije terminando de escribir… solo una línea más… punto - ¡listo! – Exclamé sonriendo y mareándome un poco, puse el bolígrafo sobre la mesa y me volteé lentamente para no fastidiarme más - ¿Damián? – pregunté al ver frente a mí al chico moreno que me había bailado semidesnudo en mi despedida de soltera

- ¿Leah? – Preguntó sorprendido - ¿cómo no se me ocurrió que podían ser la misma Leah? Ese nombre no es muy común – se explicó a si mismo sonriendo y abrasándome

- ¿Steve es tu hermano? – le pregunté, claro, por eso los ojos de la señora Angelina se me hacían familiares, Damián tiene los mismo ojos de su madre

- sí, es el hermano enfermo del que te hable ese día – afirmó con una sonrisa que no le llegó al rostro

- Steve es más lindo – dije intentando hacerlo sonreír, y lo logré

- sí, siempre me quita las novias – bromeó Damián - ¿Cómo estuvo tu matrimonio?

- hermoso – fue la primera palabra que se me vino a la mente – ven, te enseño donde está Steve

Nos fuimos conversando por el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta de la pieza

- espera aquí, te presentaré como corresponde – le dije a Damián guiñándole – hola Steve – saludé al pequeño de ocho años que tenía en mi servicio

- hola… Lee – respondió jadeando con menos dificultad que las veces anteriores - ¿Cómo estás?

- bien, finalmente terminando mi turno de hoy – respondí tomándole la saturación… 92%, no está mal – y tu ¿Cómo te sientes?

- bien, ya no… me cuesta tanto… respirar – me dijo jadeando en algunas partes

- te apuesto a que te vas a sentir mejor en unos momentos más – le dije acercándome

- ¿por… que? – preguntó

- porque te tengo una sorpresa – le dije susurrándole, el pequeño abrió sus ojos de par en par y sonrió – entra – dije, entonces Damián entro a la sala

- ¡humano! – exclamó Steve, Damián se acercó y el pequeño lo abrazó fuertemente por el cuello

- tranquilo, me ahorcas – le dijo Damián sonriendo - ¿Cómo estás?

- bien… te extrañaba – le respondió Steve completamente feliz, era la primera vez que lo veía de esa forma, tan radiante

- los dejo, cualquier cosa me avisan, Damián, solo puedes quedarte hasta las nueve, ni un minuto más – dije volteándome

- gracias Lee – agradeció él con sinceridad en sus ojos y una sonrisa en sus labios – apropósito, lindo estetoscopio – dijo sonriendo, yo reí ante el comentario y salí del lugar. Me tuve que afirmar de la pared ya que el mareo fue más fuerte esta vez. Miré el reloj y faltaban solo diez minutos para las ocho de la tarde, entregaba mi turno y estaría lista, solo un poco mas y podría irme a la casa para pasar estos malestares en los brazos de Jakob.

Busqué la carpeta con el resumen de mi turno y comencé a pasar cama por cama para asegurarme que los datos estuviesen bien. Caminaba lentamente ya que sentía que las piernas me fallaban y que se doblarían solas en cualquier momento. A medida que veía las hojas los números y letras se me juntaban y la cabeza me dolía cada vez mas. De pronto me sentí débil, y el aire me faltaba, comencé a respirar agitadamente. Estaba a los pies de la cama de un paciente viendo la ficha médica cuando me vino un mareo horrible, me tuve que afirma en la mesa donde estaba la ficha para mantenerme erguida.

- señorita ¿está bien? – me preguntó don Carlos, un hombre de 70 años que me miraba preocupado desde la cama, yo asentí sin poder responder

– Doctor algo le pasa a la enfermera – escuché que alguien decía a mi espalda, pero no supe quien ya que no tenía las fuerzas para girarme. Ni si quiera podía ver claramente

- ¿Leah? – la voz de Daniel se escuchaba lejana, un sonido agudo se instalo en mis oído ahogando cualquier resonancia externa.

De pronto sentí un dolor punzante en el vientre que me obligó a doblarme y tomarlo con mis manos, la carpeta cayó al suelo haciendo un ruido que retumbó en mi cabeza, el silbido en mis oídos aumento su volumen sin permitirme escuchar nada mas, mi mente se concentró en el sonido y en las punzadas de mi vientre que se hacían más insistentes, sentí mi abdomen duro como tabla. La sala se veía borrosa, y daba vueltas, logré girarme para ver a Daniel a mi lado con ojos de preocupación y a Loreto cruzar la puerta entrando a la sala, pero no pude ver nada más ya que la oscuridad me invadió mientras las piernas finalmente cedían y me dejaban caer al suelo.

_**Hola a todo el mundo, finalmente actualice, me di cuenta que lo hago cada 7 o 9 dias, asi que intentare no pasarme de eso.**_

_**Tenía ganas de que Bella tuviera problemas en su mundo rosa, y de paso criticar la personalidad de ella, algo que me enfermaba del libro es que ella siempre se encontraba fea… dios me sacaba de quicio!!**_

_**En fin, no se si se dieron cuenta pero los problemas comenzaron muajajaja (risa malévola)**_

_**Para las que no sepan la saturación es la medición de la cantidad de oxigeno en la sangre, sobre el 90% esta bien… ese era mi dato cultural xD**_

_**En fin, otro capi mas y como siempre espero revis que me alegren la vida. Repito que si alguien tiene alguna idea que quiera que aparezca en la historia me tiene que decir y tratare de ponerla, ha! Y la que pueda me da su nombre, ya que de a poco las estoy agregando en la historia (como a Gina, Loreto y Ellie)… mmm… eso! XD**_

_**Nos estamos leyendo y gracias por sus revis, las requiero!!!**_

_**Fey Black**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Tuve una petición especial de Leah para este capítulo e intenté cumplirlo… si, Leah, mis personajes están comenzando a hablarme y lo que es peor yo les respondo… es un claro signo de que estoy clínicamente demente.**_

Leah POV

Escuchaba susurros a la distancia, no tenía claro que era lo que decían, el dolor de cabeza era lo único que me nublaba el pensamiento en esos momentos. Poco a poco la consciencia volvía a mí y las cosas se aclaraban un poco más, pero aun así era bastante confuso, tenía vagos recuerdos de lo que había ocurrido. Mis ojos se quisieron abrir a pesar del cansancio que sentían, a pesar de que me escocieron por el brillo de la luz pude ver el caos que me rodeaba.

Loreto estaba en mi brazo izquierdo metiendo una aguja en el pliegue del codo, sentí el pinchazo y vislumbré débilmente como ella sacaba sangre y llenaba un tubo de exámenes. En mi otro brazo estaba Daniel tomándome la presión y arrugando el entrecejo.

- ¿desde cuándo soy rata de laboratorio? – susurré con una voz en extremo ronca, sentía la garganta rasposa y la boca seca, todos lo que me rodeaban me miraron y sonrieron, incluyendo algunos pacientes que miraban con curiosidad

- Leah – susurró Daniel con alivio en su voz.

- la próxima vez que te diga algo agacharás la cola y me harás caso o patearé tu embarazado trasero – me dijo Loreto seria pero sonriendo al final, me costó un poco comprender porque me lo decía.

- cuando lo patees despídete del mundo porque saludarás a san Pedro – devolví la amenaza pero sin sonreír - ¿Por qué demonios me están tomando exámenes de sangre?

- Leah te desmayaste, tengo una idea del porqué, por eso pedí exámenes, perfil bioquímico completo – me dijo Daniel escribiendo algo en su libreta

- demonios – dije alzando mis manos para tomar mi vientre, ahora recordaba un poco más, las piernas me fallaron y finalmente cedieron al cansancio, antes de eso me dolía una enormidad el vientre

- no llegaste al suelo Lee – me tranquilizó Loreto – Daniel estaba justo a tu lado y alcanzó a sujetarte cuando se te 'apagó la tele' – rió, yo miré al doctor a mi lado y le agradecí con la mirada, al parecer me entendió ya que me devolvió una sonrisa

- creo que pediré que te pongan un poco de suero – susurró Daniel mirándome. _"olvídalo"_ pensé en mi interior, no me quedaré aquí más de lo necesario

- no soy una de tus pacientes – le dije haciendo ademán de levantarme

- ¿Dónde crees que vas? – me preguntó Loreto empujándome nuevamente a la cama

- a mi casa, mi turno terminó – rezongué cerrando los ojos, la sala me daba vueltas

- olvídalo, tú te quedarás aquí – me dijo Daniel arrugando el entrecejo

- quiero ver cómo me retienes – lo reté volviendo a levantarme

- no seas terca – expresó Daniel exasperado – espera al menos a que lleguen los resultados de los exámenes que mandé a pedir, están como urgentes así que no demoraran más de diez minutos

- y llevamos cinco – agregó Loreto a mi lado, tomaba mi brazo y palpaba la superficie viendo la posibilidad de poner una vía intravenosa en mi brazo izquierdo, la miré realmente feo, lo que hizo que dejara de intentar buscarme una vena accesible

- miren, esperaré los resultados y luego me iré, solo necesito un descanso – accedí volviendo a poner mi cabeza en la almohada, luego me di cuenta que estaba en la sala 8 rodeada de pacientes - ¿en qué cama estoy?

- en la 4, se desocupó hace media hora – me dijo Loreto

- no le debería estar ocupando la cama a un paciente – rezongué

- no te preocupes, llamaron y llegará uno en más de una hora, tenemos tiempo para que descanses un poco – me tranquilizó ella. En ese instante llegó una de los técnicos con un papel en la mano, se la pasó a Daniel. Este la miró y se puso más serio de lo que ya estaba

- ¿Cuándo fue tu última visita al ginecólogo? – me preguntó sin despegar sus ojos del papel en sus manos

- hace más de un mes, tenía una cita hace un par de días pero no pude ir – le dije

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó la enfermera mirándome con ganas de retarme nuevamente

- porque no pude tomarme el día para ir, no hay personal Loreto, y ese día estuve toda la mañana sola – los dos me miraron entendiendo lo que había pasado, ellos sabían tan bien como yo que eran situaciones que no podíamos evitar, el trabajo en el cual estábamos metidos llenaba cualquier momento de nuestra vida y no podíamos hacer nada al respecto

- estás anémica Leah – dijo Daniel, eso tomó mi atención – por eso te vino una hipotensión y te desmayaste, tienes el cloro un poco alto pero nada de qué preocuparse, al menos no por ahora… - comenzó a decir viendo los resultados – el resto está bien, poco bajo pero dentro de los límites normales – terminó sonriendo

- bien – dije aliviada al saber que solo era anemia – ahora me voy – me levanté lentamente y el resto me ayudó – no tengo el vientre tan grande como para que me ayuden a parar – refunfuñe, pero nadie me hizo caso y todos me ayudaron como si fuese una anciana decrépita

- Leah, el lunes sin falta pedirás hora con tu ginecólogo, quiero que en la semana te tomes una ecografía para saber el estado de los niños – me dijo Daniel con tono de médico mientras caminábamos hacia los camarines, él se había ofrecido para acompañarme, su turno había terminado al mismo tiempo que el mío, a diferencia de Loreto que estaba con turno de 24 horas, cosa que yo también hacía antes y que definitivamente no recomiendo

- no te preocupes, llamaré a Michael mañana y le pediré que me revise el lunes – le respondí caminando lentamente por el pasillo, el dolor había aminorado, pero la cabeza aun me daba vueltas y el camino se veía difuso, él se mantuvo muy cerca mío al pendiente de que las piernas me volvieran a fallar

- ¿Michael? – Daniel me miró con asombro - ¿no me digas que eres paciente del hijo de la doctora Dafneé Montero?

- sí, yo era paciente de ella desde hace tiempo – le respondí volviendo un poco a mí misma, aun me costaba un poco concentrarme – ahora que ella está lejos me trata su hijo

- es un buen médico, a pesar de ser un poco joven…

- y loco – agregué interrumpiendo, Daniel rió

- sí, y loco… bueno a pesar de todo eso es un buen médico, tiene una gran profesora, su madre es una eminencia en el área de fertilidad en este país

Seguimos caminando hasta que finalmente estuvimos en los camarines, Daniel no me quiso dejar sola así que entró conmigo al lugar. No me negué ya que no tenía ganas de discutir y él claramente no iba a aceptar una negativa, me aseguré de que no hubiese nadie dentro antes de que ingresara al lugar. Él comenzó a escribir algo en su talonario de recetas mientras yo sacaba mis cosas del casillero

- toma – dijo pasándome una hoja con su horrible letra. Si hay algo que tengo que alegar de todos, o la mayoría, de los médicos en el mundo es la mala caligrafía que tienen, y Daniel no es la excepción a la regla, tengo la fortuna de ser enfermera, estoy entrenada para descifrar los "jeroglíficos" que los doctores llaman palabras – pasa a una farmacia y cómprate esto, es para la anemia, seguramente Michael también te lo recetará, pero será mejor que comiences ahora, y también te receté unas vitaminas y cápsulas de calcio…

- Daniel, entendí – dije tomando la cabeza con mis manos, el dolor aun no pasaba. Tuve que sentarme en uno de los bancos para evitar caer

- deberías quedarte aquí, así te podrán vigilar… yo me quedaría a cuidarte – me dijo acariciando mi pelo con cariño, se había agachado para quedar a mi altura

- no gracias, estaré mejor en mi casa, quiero mi cama y no las camillas del hospital – dije sonriendo un poco intentando no sumirme en el dolor de cabeza – además, no te ofendas, pero prefiero que me cuide Jakob

- claro qué prefieres eso, pero no perdía nada con ofrecértelo – me sonrió levantándose y metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su delantal, se mecía de adelante hacia atrás igual que un niño, a veces miraba a Daniel y no aparentaba los 40 años que tenía si no mucho menos, sobre todo cuando sonríe, la juventud inunda sus ojos. Yo tomé mi bolso y saqué el celular, tenía 6 llamadas perdidas, todas de Jakob. No me había fijado en lo tarde que era, salía supuestamente a las 8 de la tarde de mi turno y ya eran pasada las 10 de la noche, no suelo llegar mas allá de las 9.30 y debe estar preocupado, intenté llamarlo pero no me contestó.

- mejor me voy – dije levantándome demasiado rápido, la cabeza me dio otra vuelta violenta y me tambaleé, Daniel me tomó antes de que pudiese caerme y yo por instinto me aferré a su camisa y me apegué a él

- tranquila – me susurró acariciando mi cabello y abrazándome, debí alegarme pero no tenía cabeza para eso – estoy aquí para ti, no dejaré que te vayas sola

- yo me iré con ella – dijo la voz de un hombre a nuestras espaldas, yo la reconocí de inmediato. Levanté la cabeza del pecho de Daniel y vi a Jakob parado en la entrada con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho mirándome con furia, más que a mí, sus ojos estaban puestos en el doctor que me tenía en brazos y evitaba que me tambaleara

- Jake – dije con voz ronca, más que nada por el mareo - ¿Qué haces aquí? – mi pregunta fue de asombro ya que no pensaba verlo en el hospital, pero él lo malinterpretó

- me preocupé al ver que no llegabas y vine a buscarte, pensé que algo malo te había pasado, pero veo que no estabas nada de mal – me dijo irónicamente, yo bufé por lo bajo, lo último que me faltaba era que se pusiera celoso de Daniel.

- no empieces – le dije seria a Jakob saliendo del abrazo del doctor, quien me soltó a regañadientes, al parecer a él no le molestaba la situación, Jake se acercó y se puso frente a Daniel con pose amenazadora, yo de pronto me vi al medio de ambos en un ambiente tan denso que podía cortarlo con cuchillo si tuviese uno.

- tú debes ser Jakob, soy Daniel, mucho gusto – se presentó a mi esposo, la voz del doctor era amable y sociable al igual que su postura, pero este no respondió, simplemente miró la mano que se le había ofrecido con aire altanero, cosa que me molestó profundamente, Jakob se estaba comportando como un idiota

- si él es Jakob y también se muere de gusto por conocerte – respondí irónicamente al ver que no había respuesta – vámonos. Adiós Daniel – dije tomando el brazo de Jake y tratando de tirarlo hacia la puerta, no quería una pelea porque sabía muy bien quien saldría peor parado, y no tengo ánimos de cuidar los golpes de Jakob el día domingo. Daniel es cinturón negro en Jiu Jitsu, no son necesarias más explicaciones

- adiós Leah, recuerda lo que te dije – gritó Daniel mientras salía del lugar. Caminamos en silencio hasta el auto, yo intenté ir deprisa a pesar de que la cabeza quisiera explotarme en ese momento, en la mañana me había venido en taxi al hospital, pero Jakob había traído el Rabbit. Estábamos llegando al auto cuando me volteé a mirarlo, se veía enojado, bastante enojado y yo estaba harta, bastante harta.

- ya basta – dije saturada antes de subir, Jakob me miró sin decir nada - ¿no te parece ridículo que estés enojado? Ya te había contado de Daniel.

- ¿ridículo? – Me preguntó acercándose a mi – no, no es ridículo, es totalmente comprensible, ¿Cómo quiere que me ponga si te desaparecer por más de dos horas y cuando te encuentro estás abrasada tiernamente a un doctor?

- no estábamos tiernamente – dije rodando mis ojos, eso me pareció ridículo, pero no a Jakob, ya que explotó y de un golpe puso sus manos sobre el auto atrapándome al medio, mi espalda pegada a la puerta y sus manos a ambos lados de mi cabeza

- no tu no veías esa escenita – susurró a centímetros de mi, su calor me hizo estremecer, fue cuando me di cuenta del frío que estaba sintiendo

- no era ninguna escenita Jakob Black, peor fue cuando yo te encontré a ti, esa es una escena para recordar, no compares a la puta callejera que te besaba con Daniel, él es un medico y uno de los mejores en su área.

- así que ahora te gustan los médicos – respondió secamente volteando la frase que salió de mi boca – dime ¿te abrasas con todos los médicos del servicio o solo con él? – fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso, lo empujé hacia atrás con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban a mis brazos y él no se resistió, pero lo que no se esperaba fue mi mano volando hacia su mejilla y dando justo en el centro. Me dolieron los cinco dedos de mi mano derecha cuando acerté mi bofetada, pero me aguanté la picazón para mirarlo a los ojos, él se tomaba la mejilla con una mano y me miraba con los ojos abiertos de par en par

- mira estúpido animal, no voy a permitir que me trates de esa forma, soy tu esposa ¿recuerdas? – dije enojada levantando mi mano para mostrarle el anillo que brillaba en uno de mis dedos – aunque no se cuanto dure de esa forma si las cosas sigue así – Jakob me miró y por primera vez se le vio algo de susto en sus ojos, seguramente no se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y mis palabras lo amedrentaron – eres un imbécil – dije apoyándome en el auto, el mareo había vuelto con más fuerza que antes, al igual que el pitido en mis oídos, los bebes sentían la tensión ya que mi vientre volvió a ponerse duro provocando algo de dolor

- perdona, Leah yo…

- cierra la boca – bramé aun enojada por sus palabras, intenté girarme para poder abrir la puerta pero las fuerzas me fallaron y amenacé con volver a caer, Jakob fue más rápido que la debilidad de mis piernas y me alcanzó tomándome por la cintura y sosteniendo mi peso

- ¡maldición Leah! – dijo abrazándome, el tono de su voz tenía un tinte de pánico palpable - ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele algo?

- una a la vez – susurré mientras él se agachaba y nos sentábamos en el piso, yo lo empuje y salí de su jaula apoyando mi espalda en la puerta del auto, el enojo aun no se iba así que no dejaría que me abrasara así como así – me desmayé en el hospital mientras pasaba ronda – comencé a explicarle – creo que estuve así un par de minutos no estoy segura, la cosa es que Daniel estaba a mi lado en esos momentos y me agarró para que no llegara al suelo… me tomaron un examen de sangre y salió con que tengo anemia

- ¿Qué? Dios Leah – susurró acariciando mi rostro, yo alejé su mano de un manotazo a pesar de lo bien que se sentía su caricia

- nadie te dijo que podías tocarme – gruñí mirándolo, en su rostro podía ver el asombro por mi enojo – los niños están bien por si eso es lo que te preocupa, Daniel solo me ayudó a que no me cayera antes de que llegaras, el mareo está empeorando y la cabeza me quiere estallar

- tu también me preocupas – me dijo, todo rastro de ira y enojo que antes había tenido se fueron de sus ojos – quiero saber si estás bien

- no – respondí secamente

- ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?

- dejando de ser un idiota, eso ayudaría bastante

- Leah… lo siento, pero ¿Cómo quieres que reacciones? Te perdiste y te llamé pero no me contestaste, pensé las peores cosas, no sabes cuantas calamidades me pasaron por al cabeza, entonces vengo al hospital y te busco y… te veo abrazada a un tipo… sentí rabia y celos de que te estuviera tocando – se explicó moviendo las manos y la cabeza

- deberías preguntar qué es lo que pasa – le dije, poco a poco la rabia se me iba quitando y estaba muy cansada como para pelear, además, una parte de mi entendía el porqué de su reacción, yo también m habría puesto celosa en un caso así, pero no habría actuado como él – no puedes andar por el mundo enojándote por cada hombre que me toca Jakob, soy tu esposa, pero también soy amiga de otros hombres, y tu sabrás de cada uno de ellos… si te vuelves a comportar como un reverendo imbécil juro que serás soltero al día siguiente – mi voz debía sonar amenazante, al menos esa era la idea, pero no me resultó y termino como un leve murmullo

- ¿no estás enojada? – me preguntó sonriendo un poco, el maldito usaba esa sonrisa que tanto me gustaba y con la cual no podía enojarme

- estoy muy cansada como para enojarme – le dije cerrando mis ojos – Jakob, llévame a casa

- vámonos – me dijo acercándose y pasando sus brazos por mis hombros, me acercó a su pecho y me abrazo, yo le respondí el gesto agradeciendo internamente estar entre los brazos de Jakob, me hacían falta.

- Wow – exclamé de pronto tomando mi vientre, Jakob se separó de mi asustado

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué hice? – preguntó mirando mi cara y luego mis manos y volviendo a mi rostro

Jakob POV

La miré con los ojos abiertos, estaba asustado con todo esto, primero que nada Leah desaparece, luego la veo con otra persona, luego me amenaza con dejarme soltero si vuelvo a convertirme en un idiota, luego me dice que se desmayó y ahora toma su vientre buscando algo, ya no se que mas me podía traer este día

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué hice? – le pregunté temiendo haber hecho algo malo con mi abrazo, Leah no se veía bien, estaba pálida a pesar de su piel cobriza, se veía en su rostro que se sentía mal y mas encima tiene anemia, me preocupaba su salud y la de mis hijos. Ella tomó mi mano y la puso en su vientre, yo la mire sin entender nada - ¿Qué…?

- shhh – me hizo callar, movía mi mano sobre la protuberancia en su abdomen buscando algo que yo no encontraba… hasta que lo hallé. Algo bajo mi mano se movió, sentí como alguno de los bebés había pateado. Mi corazón se aceleró al mismo tiempo y los pulmones me pidieron más oxigeno, fue la sensación mas irreal que había tenido, la primera sensación palpable de mis hijos… se volvieron más reales para mí con ese movimiento

- Leah – dije mirándola, ella sonreía con un brillo en sus ojos que la iluminaban a pesar de lo enferma que se veía y de los círculos negros que ganaban terreno bajo sus ojos

- no sé si patean de felices o de enojados – me dijo, le iba a preguntar porque decía eso cuando se quejó y volvió a apoyar la cabeza en el auto, recordé en ese momento que debíamos volver a la casa. Lentamente la ayudé a levantarse y la puse en el asiento. Me monté y volvimos al departamento.

Todo el camino me fui con la mano tomada a la de ella, me preocupaba severamente su aspecto enfermo, odio verla de esa manera, debería estar feliz, era la primera vez que los bebes pateaban o se movían, pero ella estaba demasiado cansada como para celebrar, mantuvo sus ojos cerrados todo el trayecto. Al llegar vi que se había quedado dormida así que la tomé en brazos y la llevé al departamento.

La senté sobre la cama mientras parecía despertar un poco, me arrodillé frente a ella y tomé sus manos

- ¿Cómo te sientes lunita? – le pregunté preocupado, tenía muy mala cara y aun estaba un poco somnolienta

- creo que aun estoy viva – bromeó sonriendo débilmente, le devolví el gesto y me dirigí hacia el closet, saqué su pijama y la ayudé a cambiarse

- no soy una niña pequeña – alegó mientras yo desabotonaba su blusa

- lo sé, pero desnudarte es algo que me encanta hacer – respondí deslizando la tela por sus brazos – déjame consentirte

No dijo nada más y me dejó cambiarla, ella ayudaba pero la noté demasiado cansada para moverse mucho

- Jake – me llamó cuando apoyó la cabeza en la almohada, yo la miré mientras doblaba la ropa– no te vuelvas a preocupar por Daniel

- lo intentaré, sé que son solo amigos, pero no puedo evitar ponerme celoso cuando otro hombre te toca… pero prometo no volver a ser un idiota y hablar contigo primero – le prometí, en el estado en el que Leah se encontraba le hubiese prometido guárdale el universo en una caja de habérmelo pedido, yo haría cualquier cosa por ella

- gracias – dijo sonriendo – pero además de eso, no te preocupes, Daniel es gay – paré lo que estaba haciendo y la miré con mis ojos abiertos

- ¿es que? – pregunté anonadado

- Daniel es homosexual, gay, como quieras decirle, tiene pareja, el otro día lo conocí, se llama Esteban, es un chico bastante simpático y se nota que se quieren, llevan más de un año como pareja – me explicó cada vez con menos voz, al parecer se estaba quedando dormida, no le hice ninguna pregunta ya que eso sería despertarla y ella necesitaba descansar. No pude reprimir una sonrisa ante tal noticia, el doctor guapo de la sala cardiológica no debía preocuparme por nada, creo que ahora me podrá simpatizar al saber que Leah no corría peligro con él

Me iba a cambiar de ropa para acostarme con mi esposa cuando el timbre sonó estrepitosamente, alguien debió haber sufrido un accidente ya que quien estaba golpeando tenía mucha prisa. Bajé las escaleras corriendo y abrí la puerta encontrándome con una desesperada Alice Cullen

- ¡Leah! – Gritó ella – ¡algo le ha pasado! ¡Está en el hospital y al parecer se desmayó porque ya no puedo verla!

- cálmate Alice – dije tomando sus hombros, estaba realmente alterada

- ¿Cómo quieres que me calme cuando no puedo ver a Leah? – gritó, tomaba mis brazos y los movía como si tratara de hacerme reaccionar frente a lo que ella había dicho.

- ella está en el segundo piso – le dije intentando que se calmara, Alice se detuvo y me miró atónita

- ¿Qué?

- eso, acaba de dormirse

- no puede ser – susurró entrando y sentándose en el sillón – acabo de verla caer…

- eso ocurrió hace más de dos horas Alice – expliqué mirándola preocupado

- ¿Cómo? – Su mirada expresaba intensa sorpresa, expresión que dio paso a una de furia, estaba visiblemente molesta por su incapacidad de ver el futuro de Leah – pero… yo… no lo entiendo, llevo días sin poder ver con claridad a Leah, a ti te puedo ver pero no cuando estás junto con ella, no le tomé importancia alguna… pero ahora… ¿Cómo la ayudaré si mis visiones están atrasadas o son inservibles? – miraba a la nada mientras hablaba, era la primera vez que veía a Alice tan confundida, ella nunca lo estaba ya que podía ver las cosas que iban a ocurrir, pero ahora era como cualquier otro mortal, era totalmente ignorante de las cosas futuras, y se notaba que no estaba feliz de serlo

- Alice tranquila, antes de conocerte, con Leah vivimos sin problemas, creo que ahora podremos hacerlo si no tenemos tus visiones, además nunca fue tu responsabilidad ver lo que nos iba a pasar – dije intentando tranquilizarla

- no sé ayudar de otra forma – me dijo elevando sus hombros, se veía tan indefensa de esa forma

- es fácil, simplemente haz lo que creas mejor, Leah no es tu amiga por tus visiones Alice, fuese por eso te habría pedido los números de la lotería hace tiempo – bromeé haciéndola sonreír – además, aun puedes ver a los demás, así que no veo el problemas en esto

- tienes razón… pero algo tiene que haber que no me deja verla – dijo pensando, se quedó callada un momento y yo la vi tan concentrada que no me atreví a hablar ya que la interrumpiría, pronto su rostro se iluminó y se giró a mirarme co los ojos totalmente abiertos – es porque está embarazada… claro, esa es la única explicación que se me ocurre

- pero Rosalie también lo está y puedes ver su futuro perfectamente – dije contradiciéndola, por su mirada no le gustó que echara al suelo su suposición

- puede que esos niños sean especiales como Edward, Jasper o yo – me quedé en mi sitio procesando la información que Alice acababa de darme ¿podría ser eso? ¿Qué mis hijos tuvieran un don como los hermanitos Cullen-Hale? La mujer a mi lado se paró de improviso sacándome de golpe de mis pensamientos.

- mi sobrinito será especial – dijo emocionada y dando saltitos mientras caminaba hacia la puerta

- no lo creo – le dije dudando – ni yo ni Leah tenemos dones como tú y el resto ¿de dónde podrían sacarlos?

- por lo que recuerda Jasper sus padres tampoco tenían dones… Carlise lo llama evolución humana, puede que tus niños sean especiales – yo la miré con mala cara – no serán fenómenos Jakob Black así que deja de mirarme de esa forma – me retó poniendo sus manos en sus caderas

- no mal interpretes mis miradas Alice, sé que no serán fenómenos, será mis hijos… es solo que esa posibilidad nunca se me había ocurrido – aclaré, ella me sonrió y puso una mano sobre mi hombro

- no importa lo que sea, aun sin mis visiones estoy para ayudar en todo lo que pueda, soy la madrina de matrimonio, no me dejen fuera ¿ya? – me pidió. Eso era lo que le preocupaba, quedar fuera de todo ahora que estaba ciega

- nunca podrías estar fuera Alice, aunque lo deseásemos, y lo hemos hecho – le dije haciéndola reír, caminamos hacia la puerta y nos despedimos, ella se fue más tranquila y yo me quedé pensando. Pero luego de unos segundo elevé mis hombros sin dale importancia al asunto, después de todo ya sabía que mis niños eran especiales antes de que me dijeran todo esto, habían aparecido cuando se suponía que Leah no podía embarazarse, solamente eso los hace especiales a mis ojos. Subí a toda velocidad y vi como Leah dormía tranquilamente, me acosté a su lado después de cambiarme y me quedé profundamente dormido.

Esa noche soñé con mi futura familia, con Leah estábamos en la sala de estar jugando sobre la alfombra con dos niños de hermosos ojos miel como su madre, pero reconocí mi sonrisa en ellos, eran mis hijos, el día estaba soleado y la luz del sol entraba por las ventanas iluminando todo a su paso. Leah reía de una manera que nunca vi en ella, una chispa extraña la rodeaba y la hacía lucir más hermosa de lo que ya era… pero las cosas cambiaron de pronto, el sol fue tapado por nubes sumergiendo todo en tinieblas, mis hijos estaban asustados abrasados al vientre de Leah mientras que ella se ponía cada vez mas pálida y los abrazaba de vuelta como si intentara protegerlos de algo, su cabello perdía lustre y la chispa de vitalidad se esfumaba de sus ojos, todo a mi alrededor se volvió negro y pude distinguir solo la figura demacrada de la mujer que amo. Sentí el terror correr por mi venas al ver como los niños desaparecían, estiré un brazo hacia ellos pero ya no estaban, Leah derramaba lagrimas de sus ojos, pero no mostraba emoción alguna en su rostro, me vinieron unas enormes ganas de abrazarla, pero cuando me fui a acercar su cuerpo comenzó a alegarse, yo la llamé con todo lo que dieron mis pulmones, pero no hubo caso, ella no me miraba, sus ojos estaban fijos en la nada y la distancia que nos separaba era cada vez mayor, quise correr para alcanzarla, pero no pude moverme, no pude hacer absolutamente nada además de ver con horror como desaparecía.

Abrí mis ojos, asustado, pero los cerré inmediatamente ya que la luz del sol me dañaba. Estúpidos sueños. La preocupación por el estado de Leah me había provocado pesadillas. Estiré mi mano para abrazarla pero lo único que encontré fue espacio vacío. Me levanté de golpe al no notarla a mi lado, el temor provocado por el sueño, recorrió mis venas acelerándome el corazón. Me tomó un momento un poco más largo de lo habitual notar el aroma que inundaba la casa. Pan tostado. Me levanté sigilosamente y de forma silenciosa bajé las escaleras. Ella estaba allí, mi Leah estaba en la cocina tostando pan, y poniéndolo sobre una bandeja, donde también había dos tasas humeantes, mermelada, fruta y leche. Tarareaba una canción que no alcancé a reconocer y se movía suavemente al ritmo de la música. La observé por unos segundos y respiré tranquilamente, ella estaba bien, no se veía como la noche anterior, al contrario, tenía mucha más energía, pero lo que más me tranquilizó fue que no era la Leah de mi pesadilla, sino todo lo contrario.

Me acerqué y la abrasé por la espalda, ella pegó un salto por el susto y me pegó con la chuchara en la cabeza

- mierda Jakob ¿quieres matarme de un susto? – me preguntaba mientras yo me sobaba la coronilla, el golpe me había dolido

- te devuelvo el favor, ayer me asustaste de muerte cuando casi te desmayas en el estacionamiento del hospital – le respondí volviendo mis brazos a su cintura

- ayer no me sentía nada bien – me confesó poniendo otra rebanada de pan en el tostador y poniéndolo a funcionar, yo la giré y la puse frente mío

- ayer por un aterrador segundo pensé que te perdería – le dije abrasándola, ella me correspondió el abrazo rodeando mi cintura con sus brazos – me aterró ver como estabas, sin energías, luchando por respirar, y casi sin poder mantener tus ojos abiertos…

- tranquilo, fue un mal episodio, pero nada más – intentó tranquilizarme acariciando mi espalda, yo oculté mi rostro en sus cabellos e inspiré profundamente inundándome de su exquisito aroma a chocolate

- dime que tu y mis hijos están bien por favor – le rogué con un tinte de desesperación, todos los sentimientos que ayer me embargaron y que reprimí salieron a flote en sus brazos

- mírame Jakob – me pidió ella, yo me alejé un poco y la miré a los ojos – la anemia es algo normal en una mujer embarazada, y más aun en una que espera dos hijos en vez de uno, es porque los bebes están creciendo y necesitan sangre para sus nuevas venas. Es totalmente normal, solo que a mí se me junto con el cansancio y finalmente el cuerpo me pasó la cuenta

- me dirás si cualquier cosa va mal ¿no es cierto?

- por supuesto que sí, ¿piensas que lo haré todo sola? Olvídalo, tú tienes parte de culpa en mi embarazo así que te bancas los problemas junto conmigo – me dijo medio enserio y medio en broma, yo respiré aliviado, la anemia es normal. Odio no saber sobre las cosas y me confieso un completo ignorante en el tema del embarazo, creo que eso debo solucionarlo.

Tomamos desayuno acostados, le negué terminantemente que ese día hiciera algo en la casa, ella me observó todo el tiempo mientras yo limpiaba las cosas y barría el piso, se burló varias veces cuando me obligó a poner un delantal de cocina para lavar la loza, yo acepté ponérmelo solo para verla sonreír, pusimos la radio y cantamos mientras pasaba la mañana, ella aburrida de permanecer en el sillón se levantó y me quitó la escoba de las manos, tocaban la canción "Tik-Tok" de Kesha en la radio y Leah se puso a bailar, yo la seguí feliz por la forma en la que ella reía, tan enérgica y tan completamente radiante. La canción estaba terminando cuando Leah paró bruscamente y puso sus manos en el abdomen arrugando el entrecejo. Yo me acerqué a ella asustado

- ¿Qué pasa? – le pregunté intentando controlar mi voz, ella elevó su rostro y me esbozó una enorme sonrisa, no alcancé a preguntarle nada cuando tomó mi mano y la puso en su vientre.

Sentí como mis hijos pateaban.

- Wow – exclamé poniendo ambas manos y arrodillándome para tocar mejor, entonces sentí golpeteos en ambas manos, Leah se quejó un poco, pero nunca borró la sonrisa de su rostro – es la primera vez que ambos se mueven a la vez – susurré con voz maravillada.

- ayer solo lo hizo uno, ahora ambos patean fuertemente a su mamá, debe gustarles la música - Me dijo Leah acariciando mi cabello, yo acerqué mi boca a su ombligo

- hola – dije esperando a que me escucharan – soy su papá – era totalmente tonto, pero la verdad es que no encontraba que palabras decirles, así que opté por las mas importantes – los amo ¿sabían?

No estaba seguro de si ellos me escuchaban, pero si era así quería que supieran que a pesar de no aun conocerlos ya los amaba. Leah se agachó poniéndose a la misma altura de la que yo me encontraba y me besó de forma totalmente inesperada. Fue un beso largo y suave.

- te amo – susurró cuando finalmente nos separamos, yo sonreí y volví a besarla, estaba tan bien de esa forma… hasta que el timbre rompió la burbuja que teníamos. Nos levantamos del suelo donde nos encontrábamos y fuimos a abrir la puerta

- ¡hola! – gritaron a coro, allí estaban todos, desde la más enana al más grandote de nuestros amigos

- ¿Leah como te encuentras? – preguntó Rosalie ya instalada en nuestra sala, pude ver como sobresalía el vientre de la polera, a pesar de que tenía un poco más de un mes de adelanto a Leah, su abdomen era de menor tamaño

- mejor, solo necesitaba descansar – le dijo Leah

- ¿anemia? – preguntó Edward desde el sillón en el que se encontraba, tenía a Bella en sus brazos, de forma inconsciente le acariciaba el brazo de arriba a abajo

- sí, eso y estrés por el trabajo – respondió ella, todos la miraron con cara de disgusto - ¿Qué?

- ¿Por qué haces turnos extra en tu estado? – preguntó Jasper algo enojado, yo comencé a enfurecerme también hasta que me di cuenta de que él estaba contagiándonos a todos con su estado anímico

- Jasper cálmate o arderá Troya – le pidió Alice acariciando su hombro, al segundo dejé de sentir la rabia de antes

- se necesita gente en el hospital, Edward tu eso lo sabes muy bien puedes decírselos – Leah apuntaba al doctor de la sala

- a mi no me metas en esto, soy solo un espectador – se defendió Edward elevando sus manos, Bella rió y le dio un beso en la mejilla

- veo que todo regresó a lo empalagoso de siempre – comentó Leah provocando que Bella se ruborizara.

- sí, fue un mal entendido y ya está solucionado – aclaró Edward. Luego de eso las conversaciones fueron por un camino más superficial, hablando de los problemas que tienen en el trabajo, las ganas de que tiene Alice de ir de compras con Leah y Rosalie para conseguir ropa maternal, Bella decía que quería la nueva edición de 'Cumbres Borrascosas' y nosotros solo les decíamos que si, Leah no quería saber nada de compras aun.

- pero necesitas ropa para pasar el embarazo – le alegaba Alice intentando conseguir que fuera con ella

- sí pero…

- sin peros que valgan, el próximo fin de semana ¡todos de compras! – chilló la duende mostrando todos sus blancos dientes en una sonrisa

- ¿todos? – preguntó Emmet con un poco de horror en el rostro, el cual hizo eco en todos los hombres allí presentes

- por su puesto, necesitamos quien nos cargue las bolsas – dijo Rosalie elevando los hombros como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo

- no quiero hablar más de compras, tengo hambre – Emmet se pasaba la mano por el estomago mientras decía eso, de pronto me acordé de mi sobrino Brody de 10 años quien tiene la misma costumbre, Emmet tiene más o menos esa edad de maduración… bueno, quizás un poco menos según la situación - ¿Qué vamos a almorzar?

- pues no alcancé a cocinar nada antes de que ustedes llegaran – dijo Leah, luego miró a Alice – que Alice nos diga que vamos a comer – la nombrada se quedó en blanco por un segundo antes de arrugar el ceño

- pizza de… ¿piña? – dijo Alice dudosa, Rosalie saltó de su asiento

- ¡sí! – Exclamó – lo siento chicos pero la embarazada quiere pizza con piñas

- tienes los antojos más raros del planeta bebé – le dijo Emmet besando su frente

- claro, soy de gustos exóticos, por algo me casé contigo

- tomaré eso como un alago – dijo Emmet confuso

- era un alago Emmet – aclaro Jasper riendo

- la otra embarazada quiere pizza con extra carne – pidió Leah, yo sonreí para mis adentros, se veía tan tranquila ahora, sin dolores, sin mareos – creo que tengo cupones de descuentos para Pizza Hut, déjenme ir a buscarlos – dijo parándose de mi lado de un salto, por mientras Bella ya tenía en su mano el celular encargando las pizzas

- ¡ALICE CULLEN! – se escuchó el grito enojado de Leah desde el segundo piso, la duende se puso blanca de pronto

- mierda, odio no poder verla – murmuró

- ¿Qué hiciste? – le preguntó Jasper

- no tengo idea, pero lo mejor será que arranque

- no te muevas ni un centímetro duende del demonio – Leah estaba a los pies de la escalera con un sobre blanco en sus manos, no tengo idea como llego tan rápido allí, miraba a Alice con enojo, pero luego esos ojos enardecidos miraron a las otra dos - ¡¿Cómo se les ocurre a las tres chifladas darme un boleto de lotería como regalo de matrimonio?!

- pediste algo que no costara más de un dólar, pues fue lo único decente que encontramos – intento defenderse Bella, pero eso no era un comentario que ayudara mucho a su causa, Edward intentaba contener una sonrisa al igual que Jasper y Emmet, yo tenía la mirada fija en el sobre blanco

- Leah no seas quisquillosa, en ningún momento rompimos las reglas que nos impusiste al principio así que relájate un poco – Rosalie le daba poca importancia al asunto, seguramente sabía que por estar embarazada Leah no la tocaría, pero sus dos amigas no correrían con la misma suerte

- no puedo creer lo que hicieron, ¿Cuántas veces les dije que no quería dinero? – en eso estaba de acuerdo con Leah, a diferencia nuestra los Cullen no tienen necesidad de trabajar, el dinero les sobra, más que nada por las acciones que tiene Carlise en la bolsa de valores y la capacidad de Alice de ver que movimientos conviene más hacer en él, todos trabajan mas que nada porque aman lo que hacen, no por el beneficio económico que les trae. Leah y yo éramos harina de otro costal, no éramos videntes ni teníamos acciones, por lo que debíamos trabajar para pagarnos las cosas, creo que esa es la razón del porqué Leah acepta cada reemplazo que puede, si vamos a tener dos hijos necesitábamos el dinero, yo por mi parte también lo hacía haciendo trabajo extra tanto en la empresa como de forma particular. Es por esa razón que nuestros amigos se empeñaban en pagar cuando salíamos o regalarnos cosas caras que no podríamos comprar a menos que ahorráramos. Con Leah sabíamos que no era caridad de su parte, pero eso no hacía que nos incomodara menos.

- lo siento no lo voy a aceptar – dijo finalmente Leah estirando la mano para pasarle el sobre a Alice

- pero Leah…

- yo la apoyo – dije, aunque en mi fuero interno quería tomar ese billete de lotería e ir a cambiarlo por la suma que fuera, de esa forma Leah no tendría que tomar horas extra en el hospital – no es correcto esto Alice, además para su matrimonio también ganaron un premio, ¿no crees que será sospechoso?

- lo que ganamos no fue mucho, ni si quiera salió en las noticias, y era de una compañía diferente – dijo Rosalie

- chicos, escuchen, tendrán gemelos, es una gran carga la que van a llevar… piensen que teniendo ese dinero Leah no tendrá que hacer trabajos extras al igual que Jakob, se podrán disfrutar el uno del otro y a sus hijos cuando nazcan

- además de decorar la pieza como tanto quieres Leah – agregó Bella a lo dicho por Alice

- nos sentiremos heridos si nos devuelves eso – la voz de Edward se alzaba serena por sobre el silencio

- toma el maldito billete, anda a cobrarlo y te dejas de quejar – dijo Emmet cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho, debimos enojarnos con Leah, pero supuse que Jasper no permitía que la rabia alcanzara nuestras mentes, por lo que el ambiente se volvió relajante hasta el punto en que aceptamos.

- ¿para cuándo? – preguntó Leah a Alice

- se lanzó hace un mes – respondió

- ¿Cuánto es? – Volvió a preguntar, pero se arrepintió enseguida – olvídalo, prefiero enojarme con la suma cuando no estés o corro el riesgo de herirte gravemente

Luego de eso almorzamos sin problemas, la conversación no volvió a tocar el tema del regalo. La sorpresa vino el día siguiente cuando averiguamos la suma a la que ascendía el premio. Basta con decir que nos alcanza para remodelar la casa completa, tener más de diez hijos al mismo tiempo y jubilarnos al día siguiente, tuvimos que dejar una suma de dinero para que nuestros nombres no salieran en las noticias, ya que la suma era grande la prensa lo cubría, aunque no nos costó mucho sacárnosla de encima ya que Bella era una de las periodistas que cubría nuestro caso, menuda coincidencia… Leah no quiso ver a Alice por todo el día, ni si quiera quiso ver la cantidad de ceros que se habían sumado en nuestra cuenta bancaria. Y yo… pues se los agradecería cuando mi esposa estuviese durmiendo.

Leah POV

Pasó una semana desde el desmayo, ahora estaba por mi semana catorce de embarazo con una cuenta bancaria con la mitad de ceros que esa cifra y un poco más. No pude seguir enojada con Alice toda la semana, al fin y al cabo ella no lo hacía con las intenciones de fastidiarme, aunque a veces dudaba de su inocencia. Con Jakob pensamos que sería lo primero que haríamos con ese dinero y sin pensarlo mucho abrimos una cuenta de ahorros para nuestros hijos, tenían el jardín, colegio, instituto y universidad asegurados, luego de eso fuimos de compras… si, fuimos de compras y sin la necesidad de que Alice me obligara. Nos llevamos a la casa dos cunas, ambas verdes, además de varias revistas para sacar ideas y decorar la pieza de nuestros hijos.

Cuando fui a ver a Mike este me regañó por haber esperado tanto tiempo en volver a visitarlo, le conté de mi episodio y me confirmó el tema de la anemia, tenía una fuerte baja en el conteo de mi sangre, pero al momento de hacer la ecografía no pudimos ver nada ya que los bebes no cooperaban en lo absoluto, ni si quiera pudimos ver el sexo de los niños. Lo que si notamos que uno estaba un poco más grande que el otro, cosa relativamente normal en un embarazo gemelar. Lo que si descubrimos fue que mis hijos eran hermanos idénticos, comparten el mismo saco amniótico, por lo que serán de igual sexo, o ambos mujeres o ambos hombres y físicamente iguales. Intentamos ver si compartían la misma placenta pero se nos hizo imposible, por lo que esperaremos la siguiente sesión para comprobarlo.

Era un día común en el hospital, ahora no podía hacer turnos extras por lo que trabajaba solo de lunes a viernes, Jakob me pidió que dejara de hacerlo ahora que teníamos el dinero para solventarnos cualquier gasto, pero me negué rotundamente, amo lo que hago, y no quiero dejarlo. Más llegamos a un acuerdo, nada de trabajo extra, ninguno de los dos.

Era bastante tarde ese día, Damián nuevamente había venido a ver a Steve, su pequeño hermano había empeorado, por lo que se pasaba aquí a diario. Ya lo conocían y por petición mía el guardia lo dejaba quedarse hasta tarde, también porque Steve era el paciente más pequeño de la unidad y todos les teníamos un cariño especial.

- ¿Cómo va todo por aquí? – pregunté entrando a la sala donde los dos hermanos reían, bueno, al menos Damián lo hacía, el pequeño lo intentaba pero la respiración no le facilitaba la tarea

- le contaba a Steve como estuvo mi primer día en la universidad, fue el mismo en el que me hicieron la iniciación – rió Damián mostrando la sonrisa que tanto me gusta, principalmente porque es casi idéntica a la de Jakob

- a mi me lo hicieron a la semana siguiente, quedé horrible con el pelo lleno de pintura que no salió hasta después de varios lavados – agregué yo intentando que Steve riera un poco, pero no lo hacía. Damián se dio cuenta de que las cosas no andaban bien

- ¿Qué ocurre? – le preguntó acercándose, pero el pequeño no respondió, de hecho casi no se movía

- ¿Steve? – me puse a su lado de una zancada y note que el niño no estaba respirando – mierda – exclamé mientras apretaba el botón de código azul, toqué su cuello para sentirle el pulso y no lo encontré. Rápidamente puse al niño completamente estirado y comencé a hacer presión en su pecho instándolo a su corazón a latir.

- Leah ¿Qué pasa? – la voz de Damián era desesperada, lo miré por unos instantes a los ojos y vi el terror que había en ellos. La sala se llenó de gente mientras Damián solo gritaba preguntando qué pasaba

- Sáquenlo de aquí – le pedí de forma brusca a una de la técnicos que había llegado, lo llevaron para afuera casi a la fuerza ya que no quería dejar a su hermano solo, pero yo no podía concentrarme con él allí dentro. No podía responderle a lo que me preguntaba, mi mente solo estaba puesta en presionar el pecho del niño en la cama… Steve estaba muriendo.

_**Lo que Leah me pidió fue que no hiciera sufrir a sus hijos… pero no me dijo nada del resto… sinceramente espero que no me siga pidiendo cosas… o peor!! Que no me las pida Jakob o estaré jodida ya que no podré decirle que no…**_

_**En fin, espero les guste este capi y disculpen por la demora, pero mi microsoft Word amenaza seriamente con abandonarme y pedirme el divorcio… la cosa es que no me quiere funcionar y estoy comenzando a odiarlo.**_

_**Si quieren aparecer en la historia solo déjenme el nombre, esta vez nombré a Keira uchiha como la madre de nuestro querido ginecólogo jajajaj… **_

_**Cualquier alabanza, reclamo peticiones y etc déjenlo en un revi, yo y todos los personajes que gritan en mi cabeza se lo agradecerán (no será que tengo esquizofrenia??? xD)**_

_**Un besote a todas!!!**_

_**Pd1: feliz dia de san valentin a todas!!! Personalmente odio este dia y a Cupido quiero meterle las flechas por donde le caigan… pero espero que sea un lindo dia para ustedes ESTE CAPI ES MI REGALO **_

_**Pd2: FELIZ CUMPLE TAYLOR!!!! ya lo se… tres días de atraso, pero no pude actualizar antes, en todo casi tengo que decirlo… a la distancia le deseo lo mejor del mundo y para él lo mejor soy yo asi que debería quedarse conmigo xD (no me hagan caso, es culpa de la hora, aunque si debería quedarse conmigo **____** )**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**NO SE PORQUE HAY QUE DECIR QUE LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MÍOS SINO QUE DE STEPHANIE MEYER, CREO QUE TODO EL MUNDO LO SABE, ELLA ES LA QUE GANA DINERO CON ESO MIENTRAS QUE YO SIGO IGUAL DE POBRE**_

Leah POV

- Leah para – me dijeron mientras yo seguía presionando, no me di el trabajo de reconocer la voz, pero era de mujer

- no – dije sin aliento

- detente, Leah ya es tarde – sonó otra voz, esta vez si la reconocí, era Daniel quien me hablaba, creo que también me había tomado el brazo, pero yo lo sacudí de un manotazo y continué haciendo presión.

- no, tengo que seguir, sé que puedo hacerlo – dije entre jadeos mientras me seguía moviendo

- Leah Clearwater, detente ahora mismo – esa voz definitivamente era de Loreto, tenía el tono que usualmente usaba cuando quería matarme por haber hecho algo malo, pero yo solo miré el cuerpo que estaba bajo mis puños y no quería parar, no estaba haciendo nada malo, no podía dejarlo de esa manera

- ¡no! – Grité – él puede volver, no dejaré que muera así

- enfermera deténgase – esa llamada de atención me obligó a parar, respiraba agitadamente a causa del ejercicio, y sentía todo el cuerpo entumecido – Lee – esta vez Daniel me trató con más cariño – ya no se puede hacer nada, llevamos 40 minutos intentando revivirlo, si por algún milagroso motivo su corazón volviera a latir sabes bien las consecuencias que conllevaría, quedaría en estado vegetal, ¿eso quieres para un niño de ocho años? ¿Muerte cerebral?

No tuvo que decir nada mas, no quería que el pequeño Steve quedara de esa forma, no lo imaginaba, siendo tan alegre, tan risueño tan… pequeño…

- ¿lo quieres decir tu? – me preguntó Daniel en un susurro, yo giré rápidamente mi mirada hacia él y lo miré extrañada

- ese no es mi trabajo – le dije seria

- lo sé, pero tú eras la que más cariño le tenía a este niño, pensé que quizás… - no terminó la frase, yo cerré mis ojos intentando convencerme que de que tengo que tomar las cosas de forma profesional, no puedo encariñarme con las personas que pasan por mi servicio, simplemente no puedo hacerlo, no está bien… _"pero es solo un niño" _me decía a mí misma, _"pudo ser tu hermano, pudo ser tu hijo…"_

- hora de muerte 20.50 – dije mirando el reloj que colgaba de la pared, la gente a mi alrededor se comenzó a mover, yo me acerqué al monitor y lo apagué dejando la sala en silencio, no miré a nadie y sin más salí del cuarto, pero no tenía en consideración que Damián se encontraba allí, con su rostro empapado por las lágrimas y desesperado por saber que le pasaba a su hermano, él al verme se me acercó

- Leah ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Cómo está Steve? – me preguntó botando otra lagrima por su ojo derecho, yo me tragué las palabras que querían escapar de mi boca, yo no tengo la facultad para darle información a los familiares del paciente. Damián me seguía mirando pidiéndome una explicación

- ¿eres familiar de Steve? – Daniel llegó para sacarme de esto, el chico enfrente de mí desvió su mirada hacia el doctor que había hablado y volvió a mirarme

- si – dijo aun con los ojos en mi, Damián ya sabía.

- Leah, si quieres puedes irte – me dijo Daniel a mi lado, yo mantuve silencio, más que nada porque no quería irme, algo en mi no quería dejar el cuerpo de Steve allí, me quería hacer cargo de limpiarlo, cerrarle los ojos y taparlo con la sábana hasta que los de autopsia vinieran a buscarlo, o hasta que la policía llegara a comprobar la muerte del niño… algo quería hacer pero no quería irme, no aun.

- no, que se quede – dijo Damián respondiendo por mí, escuché como Daniel suspiraba antes de hablar, no sé si para preparar lo que iba a decir o porque quería que me fuera

- lo lamento – la voz de Daniel se escuchaba cansada, como si hubiese estado trabajando por días sin descanso alguno, el mismo cansancio que tenía yo y que seguramente se me reflejaba en el rostro – hicimos todo lo que estuvo a nuestro alcance, pero Steve no resistió...

- ¿murió? – Preguntó Damián como si lo que acabara de decir el doctor no estuviese claro – Leah, ¿Steve murió? – me asombró que me preguntara eso a mí, envés de al médico presente, yo miré a Daniel y él me asintió con la cabeza permitiéndome aclarar el asunto

- Damián, Steve tenía problemas serios al corazón… - dije manteniendo mi voz lo mas intacta posible – sabíamos que pronto ocurriría algo así, su cáncer era terminal – no había reacción por parte de él, como si no quisiese admitir que su hermano había muerto – Steve murió, su corazón simplemente paró de latir, estuvimos 40 minutos reanimándolo pero no reaccionó… lo lamento Damián, pero no pudimos hacer nada más al respecto

- ¿sufrió? – me preguntó mirando a la nada

- no – respondió Daniel – solo se fue, no hubo dolor, nada

Silencio, simplemente silencio.

- tengo que llamar a mi mamá- dijo Damián de pronto sacando un teléfono celular

- claro, lo dejo para que está tranquilo – Daniel se giró para volver a entrar a la habitación dejándome sola con Damián, yo no sabía si irme o quedarme, decidí que no podía hacer nada en el pasillo y que lo mejor sería que regresara para ayudar con el cuerpo, era la primera vez que estaba implicada en la muerte de un paciente y no sabía claramente como era el procedimiento. A mi lado él hablaba por celular dejando que las lágrimas cayeran desesperadamente por sus mejillas.

- gracias – me dijo de pronto Damián unos segundos después de colgar.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

- por todo lo que hiciste por mi hermano el tiempo que estuvo aquí, supe que estuviste tu internado aquí mismo, y que todo ese tiempo trataste a Steve… mi madre habla muy bien de ti – dijo dándome una sonrisa forzada pero sin que llegara a sus ojos. El corazón se me achicaba conforme lo miraba, era como ver llorar a Jakob

- era mi trabajo – le contesté, la puerta a mi espalda se abrió y de ella salió Loreto

- Leah, no es necesario que te quedes, puedes ir a tu casa si quieres – me dijo desde la puerta

- pero…

- tu turno terminó, ahora comienza el mío, nos vemos el lunes y te dijo como fue todo – me interrumpió, le sonrió a Damián y volvió a entrar. Volvió a reinar el silencio en ese pasillo, el cual me parecía más lúgubre a medida que pasaban los minutos

- de verdad lo lamento mucho – dije – es hora de que me vaya – me giré para salir de ese lugar pero él tomó mi brazo y me abrazó. Yo me quedé en el sitio, no podía empujarlo, pero tampoco lo quería agarrado a mi cuello. No lo escuche llorar en mi hombro y quería consolarlo.

- Damián – le dije palmeando su espalda en un torpe intento de consuelo, él parecía no querer soltar su agarre. El teléfono sonó en mi bolsillo, su sonido hizo que me soltara, yo rápidamente lo saqué y contesté sin ver quien era

- ¿hola?

- _¿Leah? – _era la voz de Jake

- si – respondí alejándome de Damián

- ¿_te interrumpo?_ – yo miré al hombre que tenía enfrente con ojos llorosos y rostro triste y sentí que realmente había interrumpido algo privado

- no – mentí – estoy allá en veinte minutos

- _cariño ¿está todo bien? _– Jakob había notado lo extraño en mi tono de voz

- te veo allá – respondí sin querer hablar del tema

- bien… te amo – dijo despidiéndose

- yo también – dije colgando el celular y mirando nuevamente a Damián, tenía que irme, pero no quería dejarlo de esa manera, no sabía que me ataba a él, no sabía porque quería abrazarlo viéndolo tan indefenso, ni porque quería llorar con él – Damián – lo llamé – si necesitas algo… solo dime… no puedo ayudarte mas ya que por protocolo no me corresponde, pero…

- gracias – me dijo sonriéndome nuevamente sin querer hacerlo en realidad, pero con sinceros agradecimientos de su parte

- ¡Damián! – el grito de una mujer hizo eco al otro lado del pasillo, la madre de Steve entraba corriendo en nuestra dirección, al llegar saltó al cuello de su hijo mayor y se puso a llorar de forma tan desconsolada que me dio la impresión de que interrumpía un momento sumamente privado. Finalmente me alejé del lugar sintiendo la mirada de Damián en mi espalda.

Rápidamente volvía al departamento sintiendo como el peso por lo ocurrido caía sobre mí, normalmente no me habría sentido tan abrumada por la situación, pero me sentía mucho más emocional que antes, todo gracias al embarazo y a mi estúpido instinto de madre. Al llegar Jakob me abrió la puerta y no dijo absolutamente nada, solo me dejó pasar, no lo saludé y subí a la habitación sintiendo sus pasos detrás de mí. Comencé a cambiarme de ropa mientras el nudo en mi garganta aumentaba y las imágenes de ese pequeño cuerpo bajo mis manos saltando debido a la presión que ejercía con mis empujes no salía de mi mente, ni las conversaciones que alguna vez habíamos tenido _"quiero ser astronauta", "¡a mí también me gusta ese color!", "Leah me caes súper bien"… "Leah no puedo respirar", "Leah, me duele"… _las lagrimas fueron imposibles de contener en esos momentos y dejé que corrieran libres por donde quisieran, me imaginaba a un niño de ojos oscuros y piel morena diciéndome cuanto le dolía, cuando le costaba respirar, cuanto le gustaría llegar a grande. De forma inevitable imagine a mis hijos muriendo y me sentí impotente al no haber hecho nada por salvarlo, si me hubiese dado cuenta antes de lo que pasaba, si a lo mejor no hubiese perdido el tiempo cerciorándome de la falta de pulso… si tal vez… si solo…

- cariño ¿qué pasó? – los brazos de Jakob se encontraban a mi alrededor abrazándome con fuerza, no supe como habíamos terminado en el piso, no recordaba haber caído ni nada por el estilo. Pero allí estábamos, en el suelo de la habitación mientras yo lloraba desconsoladamente en los brazos de él. No quería llorar, lo encontré débil y no propio de alguien que es un profesional de la salud, donde la muerte es acompañante de todos los días, donde no puedo encariñarme con los pacientes porque o si no afectará mi trabajo. Pero no podía evitarlo, no podía parar.

Jakob acariciaba mi cabello y me besaba la coronilla intentando calmarme. Yo por mi parte seguía llorando y maldiciendo mis estúpidas hormonas del embarazo y mis malditos cambios de humor. Después de no sé cuánto tiempo me calmé lo suficiente como para levantarme e ir a la cama, Jake se acostó frente mío, y comenzó a acariciarme la mejilla.

- ¿te siente mejor? – Me preguntó, yo asentí con la cabeza esforzándome por sonreírle, pero recordando la sonrisa del niño que acababa de morir - ¿me puedes decir que fue lo que pasó?

- ¿recuerdas a Steve? – le pregunté con voz áspera, unos días después de que el pequeño llegó al hospital Jakob me fue a buscar, fue entonces cuando le presenté a Steve, ambos se llevaron de maravilla enseguida. Jakob asintió – murió esta tarde

- lo lamento preciosa – me dijo hundiendo mi cabeza en su pecho

- intenté revivirlo, juro que lo intenté con todas mis fuerzas, por cuarenta minutos presioné si pecho tratando de que el corazón volverá a latirle, pero no lo conseguí… yo… quería seguir, pero no me dejaron, tenían razón, no iba a volver a en buenas condiciones, de hacerlo lo haría con muerte cerebral – las palabras salían empujándose unas con otras al igual que mis lagrimas – pero… no pude ayudarlo…

- tranquila – me consoló Jakob dejándome llorar un poco más, nos minutos después volvió a hablarme - debe ser terrible ver morir a un niño

- no es solo eso – le dije negando con la cabeza – es que… imaginé a mi hijos allí, en esa camilla muriendo, Jakob imaginé a mi hijos allí – dije sin aliento y volviendo a romper en llanto – y yo no pude hacer nada

- Leah, no fue culpa tuya lo que ocurrió, y no eran nuestros hijos, Leah tranquila… respira Lee – me dijo, yo llegaba a ahogarme ya que intentaba con fuerza que el llanto no saliera pero era imposible _"malditas hormonas, malditas hormonas"_

No tengo idea en qué momento me quedé dormida, no sé en qué momento se me cerraron los ojos por el cansancio, ni tampoco en qué momento me tapé con las frazadas de la cama, solo sé que al día siguiente me desperté entre los brazos protectores de Jakob y con los ojos hinchados. Me sentía mejor, aunque aun tenía las imágenes de Steve detrás de mis parpados esperando a que cerrara mis ojos para atormentarme nuevamente, pero sabía que no lloraría otra vez por eso. Mi cabeza por fin se había aclarado de que no eran mis hijos los que habían muerto, ni los que sufrían, al contrario, hasta ahora estaban sanos y estaban bien.

Me levanté con cuidado y me dirigí hacia la cocina, tenía mucha hambre, al llegar vi el reloj y me percaté que eran las 5.30 de la mañana, demasiado temprano para un día sábado, pero el hambre podía más que el sueño. Abrí el refrigerador y no encontré leche de vainilla _"demonios" _pensé, quiero leche de vainilla ¿será muy tarde para pedir a Alice si tiene un poco?, no lo creo, además me sirve para molestarla y…

Un fuerte dolor abdominal detuvo mis pensamientos y me obligó a doblarme sobre mí misma, los bebes había pateado realmente fuerte y me habían dejado sin aliento. Intenté respirar lo mejor que pude mientras el dolor pasaba lentamente, agradecí que Jakob no hubiese estado conmigo, no quería preocuparlo por algo que podía ser perfectamente normal, ellos estaban inquietos porque yo andaba con antojos. Eso debía ser.

Jakob POV

Dormía tranquilamente, al menos era así hasta que sentí que algo me movía el hombro. No le hice caso y abracé más fuerte lo que estaba en mis brazos… que era nada. No tenía nada en mis brazos, ¿Dónde demonios está Leah? Abrí mis ojos sin querer hacerlo realmente y me di cuenta que estaba solo en la cama, me giré sobre mí mismo y vi a Leah parada a un lado de la cama y me sonría

- ¿Qué pasó? – pregunté con voz ronca

- quiero leche de vainilla – me dijo, yo la miré sin creer lo que me decía

- ¿qué quieres?

- leche de vainilla – me repitió arrugando el entrecejo, yo gruñí por lo que estaba pidiendo, no puede ser que tenga antojos, es sábado, el sábado no es día de antojos, es día de dormir y dormir y dormir

- ¿Qué hora es? – pregunté enterrando mi cabeza en la almohada

- las 5.45 de la mañana – me respondió sacudiendo mi hombro

- vuelve a la cama y me lo pides en… no lo sé, cuatro, quizás seis horas mas – respondí tapándome con el cobertor más arriba de las orejas

- ¡Jakob levanta tu trasero y anda a buscarme leche de vainilla! – me gritó haciéndome saltar de la cama, me giré con tan fuerza que terminé en el suelo dándome un golpe seco

- mierda Leah no me hagas esto – le pedí intentando levantarme, creo que me pegué en la cabeza con algo

- no lo hago yo échale la culpa a tus hijos, me van a moler a patadas su tu no traes la maldita leche de vainilla – me dijo poniendo sus manos en sus caderas y moviendo su pie contra el suelo para hacer énfasis en su desesperación por la estúpida leche.

- está bien – dije rindiéndome y levantándome del piso, ella me sonrió triunfante y me besó la mejilla – veo que tu humor está mucho mejor que ayer

- sip – me dijo – lo de ayer intentaré que no se repita, estoy más… emocional de lo que suelo ser y…

- no es un delito que te afecte la muerte de un paciente, es natural – le contradije mientras me ponía unos pantalones decentes para ir a comprar

- es natural pero sabes bien que yo no tengo nada de sentimental, además a mi no me puede afectar – me dijo sentándose sobre la cama y mirando sus pies – soy enfermera y la gente va y viene del servicio, no puedo encariñarme con nadie o pasará lo de ahora.

- no me parece que esa sea la solución – contradije, aun recuerdo cuando la conocí, esa mirada fría que tenía, esa incapacidad de mostrar una alegría sincera, su actitud de maquina sin sentimientos… era una Leah de la cual me había enamorado, pero que sin duda estaba mejor ahora.

- Jake – me llamó – quiero mi leche

- ya voy – le dije tomando las llaves del auto - ¿Dónde demonios se supone que encontrare leche de vainilla un día sábado a las 5.45 de la mañana?

- me da igual, pero si quieres que tu esposa mantenga su diafragma donde está te recomiendo que la busques rápido – dijo tomando su vientre y haciendo una mueca de dolor

- ¿patean mucho? – pregunté preocupado

- tus hijos serán futbolistas – bromeó intentando ocultar el gesto de dolor

- ¿Qué ocurre? Cariño – susurré abrazándola, ella hundió su cabeza en mi pecho y negó.

- nada, son dos, y patean duramente, no te preocupes mas y ve a buscar mi leche – me alejé de ella y la besé antes de irme.

Busqué por la mitad de la cuidad por algún almacén abierto, pero no había nada, intenté no enojarme con los propietarios, ya que después de todo era día sábado y es completamente entendible que no se levantaran temprano. Quería hacer algo especial con Leah el día de hoy, tal vez la distracción ayude a que los bebes se calmen y no la lastimen mucho. De pronto se me ocurrió qué podía ocupar nuestro tiempo el día de hoy y el día de mañana.

Frené en seco cuando vi una estación de gasolina, tenían el almacén abierto por atención de las 24 horas. Agradecí que el trafico fuese tan poco, ya que seguramente mi frenada hubiese provocado un accidente. Rápidamente doble y me metí al estacionamiento, apagué el motor y fui rogando que hubiese leche de vainilla. Caminé directamente hacia los refrigeradores y comencé a buscar

- chocolate, manjar, frutilla, chocolate, chocolate, chocolate, chocolate… ¿Por qué demonios tanto chocolate? ¿Quieren provocar una pandemia de diabetes? – Murmuré enfurruñado mientras sacaba las leches de la primera fila para ver la segunda – frutilla, frutilla, plátano, manjar, chocolate, chocolate, chocolate… ¡Ho vamos! ¡A esta estación le falta variedad! – alegué comenzando a desesperarme, saqué la segunda fila para buscar en la tercera y ultima

- ¿le puedo ayudar en algo? – me preguntó alguien desde el mesón

- si no tiene leche de vainilla entonces no me puede ayudar – dije con un tono de voz más duro del que debería, pero tenía sueño y agotamiento y aun no encontraba la maldita leche – frutilla, frutilla, plátano ¿otra vez chocolate? Esto debe ser una broma – no había de vainilla, se me había acabado el stock de leche y no había de vainilla, me iba a pegar un tiro en plena frente

- déjeme ver – me dijo el mismo hombre del mesón acercándose a mi posición y agachándose – creo haber visto… si, aquí está – alzó triunfante una leche de vainilla con una sonrisa de suficiencia en su rostro que debió molestarme, pero me encontraba tan feliz que solo lo abracé. ¿Dónde demonios estaba esa caja? Ni idea, pero solo me importaba el hecho de que ya la tenía

- mi esposa embarazada se lo agradecerá – le dije, el hombre se largó a reír mientras le ayudaba a ordenar el desastre que había hecho

- no es el primer hombre que viene por culpa de su mujer, la otra vez vino uno a pedir leche de aloe vera, fue lo más raro que me han pedido – yo me carcajeé sabiendo que era Emmet el desesperado de ese día, pobre, para el sí que era difícil, Rosalie tiene unos antojos de los más raros – aquí tiene su compra – me dijo pasándome una bolsa – espero que no tenga que volver muchas embarazadas cambian de idea a mitad del camino

- espero que no – dije saliendo por la puerta, _"misión cumplida" _pensé para mis adentros mientras conducía hacia mi hogar. Sentí el celular vibrar en el asiento del copiloto

- ¿hola?

- _Jake… ¿compraste la leche?_ – me preguntó Leah al teléfono

- sí, recorrí todo el país pero finalmente lo encontré – respondí triunfante y completamente orgulloso de mi mismo

- _ha – _me dijo, dudaba acerca de lo que me iba a decir - ¿_Jake?... quiero M&M – _me dijo susurrando

- ¿Qué? – no puede ser que quiera otra cosa, después de lo que me costó encontrarle lo anterior

- _quiero M&M, ya sabes esos chocolates que viene cubiertos con una cubierta de caramelo y todo eso_

- ¿Por qué… cambiaste de idea? – pregunté tragándome el improperio que iba a decir

- _es que estaba viendo televisión y apareció un comercial, ya sabes ese que dice 'se derrite en tu boca y no en tu mano' y me dieron ganas de comerlo – _me explicó, yo respiraba intentando no enojarme

- no volverás a ver televisión hasta que el embarazo se termine – le dije mientras yo daba una vuelta en U en dirección al almacén

- _¿y que se supone que haré? _

- mirarás el techo sin pensar en comida

- _llega pronto con mis cosas, tengo hambre – _me apremió

- ¿quiere que tenga un accidente por estar apurado? – pregunte, el hombre del mesón me vio por la ventana y sonrió

- _si te ocurre algo procura traer mi encargo antes de que te vayas al hospital – _yo me detuve

- ¿lo dice enserio?

- _claro, dile al chofer de la ambulancia que es mas importarte dejarle el chocolate a tu esposa que ir a que te hospitalicen_

_-_ ¿y si estoy sangrando y en riesgo de muerte?

- _no se te ocurra manchar mi comida con sangre o me dará asco comerla y tendrás que volver a comprarla – _bromeó

- eres imposible – no pude reprimir mi risa por la conversación tan bizarra que estábamos teniendo por teléfono – te compraré tus estúpidos chocolates, pero hazme el favor de no pensar en comida… apagaré mi celular si es necesario

- _como quieras solo apúrate o tu hijos me romperán el abdomen a patadas pidiendo la comida – _me dijo para luego colgar

- siempre vuelven – el caballero del almacén me miraba con una sonrisa en sus labios y expresión divertida, yo no pude más que elevar mis hombros, lamentablemente es verdad, siempre volvemos.

El señor se volvió mi ídolo al decirme que tenía M&M y de diferentes variedades, yo compré uno de cada uno, no tenía intenciones de volver solo porque yo le había comprado el de nueces y ella quería el de chocolate puro.

Volví rápidamente al departamento y lo encontré extrañamente silencioso, no se escuchaba el sonido del televisor prendido por lo que asumí que me había hecho caso en lo de no verlo más. Subí al segundo piso y entré a nuestra habitación encontrándola profundamente dormida apoyada sobre su lado izquierdo, no negaré que me dio algo de coraje ya que sentí que mi trabajo no había valido mucho, pero el verla tan tranquila y pacífica de esa forma me tranquilizó. La noche anterior lloró mucho, la muerte de ese niño le afectó ya que vio a nuestros hijos en él, Leah siempre me habló de Steve con cariño, ella aunque no lo demuestre es bastante tierna, y solo puedes ver esa parte de Leah cuando está con un infante, estoy segura que ella será una excelente madre.

Miré el reloj y vi que eran las ocho de la mañana, el sueño que tenía se había esfumado, así que decidí hacer otra cosa mientras esperaba a que Leah despertara. Fui hacia el notebook y lo puse sobre la cama sentándome al lado de ella. Me conecté a internet y en Google puse la frase 'que esperar en el embarazo', al segundo después me arrojó varios enlaces, de los cuales ninguno me llamó la atención además de uno

- sexo durante el embarazo – susurré sonriendo para mí mismo, es un tema que me interesa bastante, lo abrí en una nueva pestaña y la dejé allí para poder leerlo después. Cambié mi búsqueda ahora simplemente por 'embarazo', encontrando el santo grial del conocimiento. Estaba decidido a saber un poco más del tema, quería tener claro que era normal y que no. Con esa decisión en mi cabeza y con la claridad de que no entenderá absolutamente nada de términos médicos complejos abrí la primera página que se mostraba prometedora ''

Leah POV

No pude evitar quedarme dormida después de colgarle a Jakob, quería descansar un poco, entre el llanto exagerado por culpa de mis hormonas y que los gemelos patearan de forma igual de escandalosa me encontraba exhausta. Mis ojos se abrieron por la luminosidad del día y me encontré con Jakob concentrado leyendo la pantalla del computador

- es sábado, no trabajes – le dije acercándome y poniendo mi cabeza en su muslo

- a ti no te importó que día fuese cuando me despertaste para comprar una leche – me devolvió sonriendo

- cúlpalos a ellos – dije apuntando a mi vientre que sobresalía de mi camisa, Jakob me respondió con una carcajada mientras acariciaba mi cabeza, yo me acomodé y mis ojos se posaron en la pantalla del computador - ¿diez cosas para hacer durante el embarazo? – pregunté atónita por lo que Jakob estaba viendo, lo quedé mirando y pude ver como se sonrojaba a pesar del tono oliva de su piel - ¿Qué rayos estás leyendo?

- nada – me dijo cerrando el computador y desviando su mirada hacia la ventana

- eso no era nada precisamente – me levanté de donde me encontraba y me senté más cerca de él, intenté abrir el computador pero Jakob me detuvo tomando mis muñecas – estas muy equivocado si crees que tomando mis muñecas me vas a detener

- ¿tienes que saber esto?

- si – respondí mirándolo, él sopesó sus opciones hasta que finalmente suspiró derrotado

- no es nada importante, solo que odio sentirme como un ignorante en el tema del embarazo y me puse a investigar algunas cosas

- ¿encontraste algo interesante? – pregunté, se veía tan chistoso diciéndome eso completamente sonrojado, me hubiese gustado tener una cámara fotográfica, este era todo un momento Kodak

- bastantes cosas, por ejemplo sé que mis hijos ahora miden 16 centímetros y pesan 113 gramos, ahora entiendo porque tus pechos son más grandes, cosa que personalmente disfruto – dijo dándome esa sonrisa que tanto me gusta – y también se que el día de hoy compraremos muchos almohadones para que puedas dormir más cómoda y no se te hinchen los tobillos o te duela la espalda y… - su sonrisa pasó de ser avergonzada a picarona en menos de un segundo, el cambio picó mi curiosidad

- ¿y qué? – apremié

- y también supe que el sexo es muy bueno para fortaleces los músculos de la pelvis y prepararlos para el embarazo además de que tienes más flujo sanguíneo por lo tanto más sensibilidad y excitación sexual… ese tema me llamó la intención – no pude evitar reírme por las tonteras que decía

- ¿quieres poner a prueba esa información? – le pregunté acercándome un poco

- huy me encantaría – respondió acercando sus labios a los míos y besándome provocando que me entraran todas la ganas de comprobar lo que me había dicho, nuestras manos comenzaron a recorrer aquellas partes tan preferidas entre nosotros. Sentí como poco a poco el aire comenzaba a faltarme al igual que a Jakob. Sin esperármelo él se alejó y detuvo todo movimiento – aunque lo podríamos hacer esta noche - me dijo entre jadeos

- ¿Qué? ¿Desde cuándo eres tú el auto controlado? – pregunté ofuscada por dejarme con las ganas

- desde… realmente nunca lo soy, pero va siendo hora de que logre mantener mis manos lejos de tus pechos por un momento – me respondió sacado su manos derecha de donde estaba

- ¿yo también tengo que sacar la mía de donde está? – pregunté presionando lo que estaba en mi palma provocando un gemido de Jakob

- no me hagas esto – me pidió con la voz ronca – quiero salir contigo el día de hoy e invitarte a almorzar y después ir de compras… pero para eso hay que salir temprano y si me da por tocarte no pararé en todo el día

- eso me gustaría – ronroneé volviendo a apretar mi mano en torno a él

- Leah – dijo en un gemido

- ¿mmm?

- por favor… quiero ir a comprar – yo alejé de golpe mi mano y lo miré enojada, escuché como soltaba desde su pecho un gruñido de desaprobación por mi acción

- ¿Cuándo fue que Alice te contagió con la enfermedad de comprador compulsivo?

- nadie me contagió nada… al menos eso creo – me dijo incorporándose un poco – Lee, no es que no quiera hacer el amor contigo, créeme quiero… no, más bien me muero por hacerlo contigo, sobre todo porque no lo hemos hecho desde la luna de miel, pero pensé que hoy podríamos comenzar a comprarle algunas cosas a los bebes, cunas, ropa, peluches, ya sabes cosas por el estilo, además de que hay que contratar a alguien para que derribe la pared y una las otras dos piezas, de esa forma podremos comenzar con la decoración de la habitación de los niños y…

- pero podemos hacerlo mañana… ahora lo quiero hacer contigo – interrumpí, me estaba comportando como una niña chica y realmente me importaba un bledo

- yo también, pero quiero que sea especial, esta noche, con calma y más de una vez – tomó mi cara entre sus manos y acaricio mi mejilla con su pulgar

- mas te vale que sea esta noche y más de una vez, o juro que te violaré a la primera oportunidad que se me presente – dije

- esta noche, varias veces y después de eso me puedes violar si quieres… o si aun te quedan fuerzas cuando termine contigo – me dijo haciéndome reír

- bien, vámonos a bajar algunos ceros de nuestra cuenta corriente comprando cosas para los niños – acepté rendida, Jakob me dio una sonrisa de victoria y me besó rápidamente en los labios para luego levantarse de la cama. Hoy iríamos de compras, palabra que no me gusta, pero que a pesar de todo muero por verles cosas a mis hijos, tenía pensado comenzar esta semana a decorar la pieza de ellos, pero Jakob se me adelantó con sus planes, ahora que lo pienso tendré que llamar a Alice, Rosalie y Bella para que me ayuden, ellas son capaces de matarme si no las dejo participar en la decoración

Me levanté detrás de él y mientras se bañaba yo bajé a hacer algo para desayunar, se me pasó por la mente entrar a la ducha y bañarme con él, pero me arrepentí ya que se supone que no quería distracciones. Al llegar a la cocina vi una bolsa negra sobre la mesa. Sonreí al ver que dentro había una caja de leche y varias bolsas con M&M. me sentí culpable, Jakob se levantó temprano para cumplir con mis antojos y yo me quedé dormida. Abrí un paquete y me puse en la boca un puñado de chocolates haciéndolos pasar por mi garganta con un gran trago de leche, me sentí grotesca comiendo de esa forma, pero se sintió genial la mezcla en mi boca.

Había terminado de poner la mesa y calentar el pan cuando Jakob apareció. Se veía hermoso, pantalones cortos hasta la rodilla de color negro con una musculosa del mismo color ajustada levemente a su cuerpo… no se puede vestir de esa forma y esperar a que me espere hasta la noche para estar con él, no es justo.

- ¿Por qué tan arreglado? – le pregunté comiéndomelo con la mirada, él se dio cuenta ya que me sonrió satisfecho

- no necesito una razón para vestirme bien, además hoy saldremos y quiero estar a la altura de la mujer que tendré a mi lado – respondió abrasándome y besando mi cuello

- pues no te costará mucho, tengo más de cuatro meses de embarazo y parezco ballena, finalmente desapareció mi cintura – le dije sin poder evitar sentirme mal. Mierda me estoy pareciendo a Bella.

- leí que esa sensación es normal en las mujeres que tienen cuatro meses, y no puedes sentirte mal por eso, para mi eres hermosa, me bastan tus ojos y tu sonrisa para ser feliz, esas dos cosas no cambiarán nunca

- buena respuesta – le dije sonriendo - ¿la practicaste mucho?

- cuando leí eso me puse a pensar en que te diría si llegabas a sentirte mal con tu peso – admitió

- lo sabía, pero fue una buena respuesta, espero que pienses eso esta noche cuando hagas el amor con una pelota de futbol – Jakob se puso a reír antes de besarme de forma más pasional de lo que me esperaba, seguramente intentaba demostrarme que no le importaba eso, y lo había conseguido.

- no me hagas arrastrarte a la pieza – dije con mis respiración agitada – mejor come algo.

- me adelantaré un poco – me dijo Jakob después de un rato en silencio comiendo

- ¿Por qué?

- tengo que hacer un trámite, en lo que me demoro tú te bañas – yo lo miré sospechosa

- ¿Qué trámite? – le pregunté entrecerrando mis ojos

- nada importante, no te preocupes, además no creo tardar mucho – tomó lo último que le quedaba en su taza de café y volvió a mirarme – son las 11 de la mañana, ¿te parece si nos vemos a las una de la tarde en el restorán 'Kaheleha'?

- me encanta ese restorán – le dije sonriendo e intentando no tomarla importancia al hecho de que Jakob quería hacer algo sin que yo supiese que es

- lo sé, el otro día me comentaste que querías ir y me parece un excelente día para hacerlo

Le sonreí mientras veía como se iba del departamento. Tenía dos horas para ponerme bonita y no parecer bola de billar al lado de Jakob. Así que subí a bañarme y luego de eso busqué ese vestido que Rosalie me había obligado a comprar y que ella se había llevado de diferentes colores. Luego de dar vuelta mi closet lo encontré aun guardado en su bolsa. Lo saqué y me armé de valor para ponérmelo, era de color negro son escote en 'v' y hasta la rodilla, tenía un cinto bajo el pecho y se ajustaba un poco al vientre dejando ver mi estado tan 'embarazado' al cual tenía que comenzar a adaptarme, dejé mi pelo suelto, me pinté un poco y me puse zapatos planos.

- lo mas decente que puedo llegar a estar, al menos hasta que ustedes dos salgan – dije mirándome al espejo. Desvié mi mirada hacia el reloj y vi que me quedaban quince minutos para juntarme con Jake, estaba con un tiempo excelente. Al llegar a la calle la suerte me sonrió y encontré un taxi desocupado al cual entré sin pensármelo para ir en dirección a la cita con mi esposo.

Si hay algo que odio, eso es que me hagan esperar sin avisarme. Miré nuevamente el reloj en mi muñeca y este parecía avanzar cada vez más rápido ¿Dónde mierda estaba metido Jakob? Llevaba cuarenta minutos de retraso y no me había telefoneado. Por quinta vez en este rato saqué mi celular y marqué su número, nuevamente no me contestó, pero esta vez sí le deje un mensaje

- escúchame bien Jakob Black, mas te vale que tu razón de atraso sea que estás en el hospital grave, porque si no es así yo misma me encargaré de dejarte en coma apenas te vea ¿entendiste? – dije enojada a la grabadora y colgué con tanta fuerza que sentí pena por mi teléfono – al diablo con esto, no espero mas – me di media vuelta para buscar un taxi y esperar furiosa a Jakob en la casa cuando me di cuenta del hambre que tenía, pero ya no me apetecía comer en 'Kaheleha' así que comencé a caminar en busca de algún sitio donde servirme algo. Recorrí algo más de dos cuadras viendo lugares que no me apetecían, hasta que encontré un sitio que tenía un cartel que decía 'atún a la plancha con verduras varias', se me hizo agua a la boca al pensar en el atún así que entré sin pensar mucho, cruzo la puerta y lo veo.

Jakob William Black estaba sentado en una mesa ubicada en la esquina del lugar sonriéndole a una mujer que estaba de espaldas a mí. Si la rabia que tenía dentro mío se hubiese medido con la escala de Mercalli hubiese sido de nivel 12 y partido la tierra al mitad, aunque creo que eso haré con él, en esos momentos poco me importó quedar viuda. Me acerqué a ellos y poco antes de llegar a su mesa Jakob me vio. La piel de Bella era morena al lado de la palidez que le embargó a él. Rápidamente miró su reloj y abrió los ojos. Genial, eso quiere decir que ni si quiera se había dado cuenta de la hora.

- Jakob – dije al llegar a ellos. La mujer se volteó y me miró. Lo que más rabia me dio es que la tonta no era fea, al contrario, tenía unos grandes ojos chocolates, cabello del mismo color ondulado hasta la cintura y labios rojos, los que hacía juego con el top que llevaba debajo del traje blanco de dos piezas que usaba. Ella se sorprendió al verme ya que el color también se le fue de su bonito y futuramente desfigurado rostro. Yo no cambié mi expresión nunca, mantuve una sonrisa en mi rostro intentando ocultar el disgusto que sentía

- Leah ¿Qué haces aquí? – me preguntó Jakob cuando finalmente encontró su propia voz_, "encontrarte con otra" _respondí internamente

- ¿Qué hago aquí? – Levanté mi ceja incrédula – que gracioso, yo te iba a preguntar lo mismo – ninguno de los dos dijo nada - ¿no me presentarás a tu amiga?

- ¿Qué?.. Digo… Leah ella es Renesme, Renesme ella es Leah – balbuceó Jakob haciendo las presentaciones

- soy su esposa – agregué yo alargando la mano, ella me miró por un segundo antes de reaccionar y estrechármela de forma algo torpe, me dieron ganas de aplastar esos dedos pequeños, pero me contuve,"_ se supone que soy una dama, aparenta ser una dama y no hagas un escándalo"_ pensé para mi, mejor esperaré a estar en un lugar privado para matar a Jakob y no ser inculpada por homicidio

- mucho gusto, Jakob me ha hablado mucho de ti – su mirada iba a de Jakob a mí una y otra vez, entonces me di cuenta que su nombre lo conocía, pero no estaba segura porqué, tuve una extraña sensación de conocerla, en alguna parte la había visto pero no sabía de donde

- ¿a si? ¿Estuvieron mucho tiempo hablando de mí?

- no – se apresuró a decir Jakob – nos encontramos aquí y se nos paso el tiempo y…

- 45 minutos para ser exactos – especifiqué, ambos se notaba incómodos con la situación, mi mente estaba dividida en varias tareas, la primera era mantener la compostura y no tirarme al cuello de Jakob y de esa Renesme por haberme dejado plantada, la segunda era ver de qué diferentes formas podía insultar a Jakob por idiota y la tercera se concentraba en buscar la información que se me negaba ¿de dónde conocía ese nombre y a esa mujer?

- lo siento Lee, no me fijé en la hora y…

- si me di cuenta que no notaste la hora, estabas demasiado entretenido para notar que llevabas 45 minutos de retraso para juntarte con tu esposa – interrumpí. Si no podía golpear a nadie al menos podía ser sardónica

- yo lo entretuve, llevo mucho tiempo sin ver a Jakob y fuimos grandes amigos antes, teníamos que ponernos al día y le pedí que tomáramos un café y sin darnos cuenta se nos paso el tiempo volando, lo lamento si eso te trajo problemas

- no es necesario que me den explicaciones, el que Jakob me haya dejado plantada por ponerse a hablar con una amiguita de colegio no debería enojarme – dije sarcásticamente – el hecho de que yo lo llamara mil veces y no me haya respondido el teléfono tampoco afecta mi humor, es solo que estoy embarazada por si no te das cuenta y mi temperamento es verdaderamente horrible, pero ustedes no hicieron nada por empeorarlo así que no me den explicaciones – estaba por explotar, pero me contuve, le pedí una vez a Jakob que antes de que se enojara por algo habláramos, y eso mismo voy a hacer, dejare que hable antes de colgarlo. Nuevamente el silencio reino en el sitio.

- bueno, creo que mejor los dejo solos, Jakob fue genial hablar otra vez, y Leah un gusto conocerte – dijo finalmente Renesme para despedirse, Jakob también lo hizo pero sin acercarse mucho a ella, simplemente movió la mano despidiéndola

- por favor, el gusto fue mío – respondí cruzando mis brazos sobre mi pecho, todos allí supieron que mi frase fue ironía pura, ella no dijo nada más y se marchó. Yo me giré y quedé mirando a Jakob

- puedo explicarlo – me dijo, yo respiraba profundamente armándome de paciencia mientras me sentaba en el puesto que ella había ocupado anteriormente

- comienza – espeté. Una parte de mi cabeza seguía pensando el lugar donde la había conocido

- iba a tu encuentro con media hora de anticipación y alguien me llamó en plena calle, era Nessie y nos pusimos a hablar y… - la voz de Jakob se perdió mientras mi mente por fin encontraba mi respuesta, Nessie, ese nombre lo conozco.

- para un poco, esa – dije apuntando hacia la puerta por donde había salido ella – es Nessie… ¿tu ex novia? – mi mente me repetía una conversación muy antigua que había tenido con Jakob, donde nos decíamos los nombres de todas las personas con las cuales habíamos estado, mi lista no subía de tres personas, la de Jakob fue más extensa, y entre ellas se encontraba Nessie, su relación más larga después de la de Kate y la mía.

- sí, pero eso es irrelevante

- ¿Cómo que es irrelevante? – Pregunté elevando dos octavas el tono de mi voz - ¿crees que es irrelevante saber que me dejaste plantada para tomarte un tecito con tu ex?

- por favor Leah, fue una casualidad, nos encontramos y se me pasó la hora – me explicó Jakob tomando mi mano sobre la mesa, yo rápidamente la quité. Por eso ese nombre se me hacia conocido, pero aun no entendía porque sentía que a ella la conocía de otro sitio, nunca me había topado con una ex de Jakob además de Kate… ¿de dónde? ¿Dónde he visto esos ojos chocolate? ¿Dónde he visto ese cabello ondulado? ¿Dónde?... ¿Dónde?...

- Leah, por favor, no te estaba engañando ni nada por el estilo, solo tomábamos café, no hubo beso ni nada de qué preocuparse – volvió a hablar Jakob intentando tranquilizarme, mi mente creó una imagen antes de que pudiese negárselo, por un segundo los imaginé dándose un beso, el tomándola por la cintura y enredando sus dedos en su cabello…

- Ho mierda – jadeé al reconocerla, era ella, no cabía duda de eso, los mismo ojos, el mismo pelo… eso explica el nerviosismo de ambos

- ¿Qué pasa Leah? ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Jakob mirando mi abdomen, pero era un lugar diferente donde me dolía

- Ho mierda – repetí – es la bailarina… la perra barata que te bailó desnuda para tu despedida ¿no es verdad? – vi como el rostro de Jakob se desfiguraba, no dijo absolutamente nada y como dicen el silencio otorga. Era la misma persona.

_**Ya de nada sirve pedir perdón por la demora, pero mi mente no quiere cooperar, creo que se deprimió al percatarse de que me queda menos de una semana para volver a clases… **_

_**Leah me quiere matar, literalmente me golpea por ser tan perra con ella. Pero tengo complejo de Dios así que hago lo que quiera con la historia. Creo que me amenazó de muerte…**_

_**Para las que encuentren que Leah está demasiado enojona les digo que las embarazadas son así, enojonas, lloronas y susceptibles, todo por culpa de las hormonas. Le agradezco de corazón a mi querida madre por sus anécdotas y datos de cómo fue su embarazo de mi, ella me ayudará bastante en los estados anímicos de Leah. La que tenga duda alguna pregúntenle a su mami como tenían el humor para el mes 4.**_

_**Como ven me aburrí del mundo rosa y las cosa se están poniendo color de hormiga xD**_

_**Mil gracias por todos los revis que me han dejado, llevo 9 capítulos y casi paso los 100 comentarios, lo que me costó 30 capis de REINICIO, gracias de todo corazón por el apoyo y saludos a las lectoras nuevas que llegaron, quería responderles sus revis pero por alguna rara razón no me salió la opción. En fin… simplemente gracias**_

_**Un beso enorme a todas. Nos estamos leyendo.**_

_**Pd: AGNES puse tu idea, pero cambié los libros por el notebook, espero no te moleste. ^^**_


	11. Chapter 11

Jakob POV

Salí antes de la casa porque necesitaba pasar a un sitio muy especial antes. Hace unos días estábamos con Leah viendo unas revistas de decoración pensando en la construcción del cuarto de los niños, estábamos de lo mejor sopesando ideas cuando en una de las paginas apareció la imagen de unas cunas para bebés que eran preciosas, ella no me dijo absolutamente nada ya que el precio era realmente desmedido y aun no teníamos el 'regalo' de Alice Cullen y compañía. Vi como los ojos de ella brillaron al ver la hermosa cuna blanca. Quería que fuese una sorpresa, por eso me adelanté, tenía planeado que las chicas se la llevaran por un par de horas mientras que yo armaba las cunas y todo lo demás y que para el momento en que ella llegara viera el lugar donde nuestros hijos dormirían una vez nacidos

Tuve que recorrer la mitad de la cuidad para llegar a mi destino. Al llegar a la tienda me dirigí directo a la sección de bebés y como caído del cielo la vi sobre una tarima al medio del lugar, inclusive, creo que vi una luz proveniente de entre las nubes que se colaba por la ventana y la iluminaba. Era una preciosa cuna de madera blanca, al final de la misma había un mesón donde, según me dijo la vendedora, se podía mudar al niño, tenía las superficies planas de madera oscura y cajones del mismo color al igual que el borde ondulado de la cabecera adornada con figuras de osos. Amé la ropa blanca con encaje café que traía y estaba seguro que Leah lo amaría también. Sin pensarlo mucho compré dos iguales, no se haría problemas con los niños, ya que a los pies tenia un sitio donde se les podía poner el nombre con letras bastante bonitas. Las tomé y las puse en la parte de atrás del auto. Estaba emocionado imaginando la sonrisa de mi esposa cuando viera las cunas.

- Leah estará increíblemente feliz con esto, se le olvidará el mal rato que pasó ayer con la muerte de Steve – murmuré para mi mismo mientras conducía en dirección a mi cita con ella. Aun no se me quitaba de la cabeza la imagen de mi esposa en el suelo llorando desconsoladamente, solo una vez la vi de esa manera y fue en el bosque de la Push, luego de la misa en conmemoración a la muerte de su padre. Esta vez fue extraño, porque el llanto tuvo el mismo sentimiento desgarrador pero Steve no tenía relación directa con ella. No tenía claro si su susceptibilidad era a causa de las hormonas o a un cambio radical en su temperamento – son las hormonas – me dije sonriendo, Leah no cambiaría esa parte de ella a menos que algo la obligara, en este caso mis hijos, increíble que ellos en un par de meses cambiaran algo que nadie ha logrado con años de intentos.

Aparqué el auto dos cuadras antes de llegar a 'Kaheleha' ya que no había más espacio donde ponerse, el sitio era nuevo en la cuidad y pasaba lleno todo el día, normalmente no podría llevar a Leah a comer allí, pero ahora que nuestra cuenta bancaria estaba que reventaba quise darnos un regalo y gozar de un sitio exclusivo. Miré mi reloj y aun faltaba media hora para que Leah llegara así que decidí irme lento, no demoraría más de 15 minutos pero prefería llegar antes que hacerla esperar, ella odia eso y no quiero pelear el día de hoy, quiero que todo salga perfecto, que ella ría y llore pero de felicidad y que por primara vez disfrute de comprar.

- ¡Jakob! – Gritaron de alguna parte sacándome de mis ensoñaciones, no había alcanzado a caminar ni media cuadra cuando me puse a mirar hacia todas partes buscando la procedencia de la voz - ¡Jake! – volvieron a gritar, a lo lejos vi a una mujer levantando su brazo y agitándolo en mi dirección, la reconocí de inmediato.

- ¿Nessie? – ella estaba casi en mi sitio cuando se tiró a mi cuello y me abrazó, yo de reflejo hice lo mismo con su cintura aun sorprendido por su presencia en la cuidad

- ¿Cómo estás? – la castaña se separó un poco de mí y me sonrió, ella es una mujer imposible, demasiado simpática para molestarme por el abrazo

- bien gracias ¿Qué haces por aquí? – lo último que había sabido es que ella se iría a otra cuidad a trabajar, se supone que partía dos días después de la última vez que nos vimos

- al final no me fui, hubo… un cambio agradablemente inesperado – respondió Nessie soltando su abrazo y caminando un poco hacia atrás – te quiero presentar a alguien

- lo siento pero ya estoy casado ¿recuerdas? – bromeé mostrándole mi anillo, ella rió meneando la cabeza

- no es para ti bruto – se volteó y fijó su mirada en un hombre alto de tez seta oscura y cabello negro que se dirigía hacia nosotros, alguien contrastante a Nessie quien relucía por su tez blanca. Él tomó la mano de ella apenas estuvieron a la distancia suficiente para hacerlo y le dio un beso corto en los labios – Jakob, él es Nahuel – me presentó

- un gusto - dije estrechando la mano que tenia libre, me respondió con una sonrisa

- él es mi prometido – la miré escéptico, no tenía idea de eso – por eso me quedé aquí, nos casaremos en un mes y preferí mantenerme en la cuidad con mi futuro esposo

- vaya, felicidades

- muchas gracias – me respondió Nahuel con una voz ronca pero suave y sin borrar su sonrisa, me hizo preguntarme si él sabe que yo soy un ex novio de su ahora prometida – supe que te casaste hace poco – Nessie me miró interrogante, seguramente preguntándose qué tan mal estuvo la cosa después de la despedida

- así es, hace poco más de un mes me amarraron de por vida – sonreí, ella me devolvió la sonrisa al ver la mía y suspiro de alivio

- ¿Cómo es la vida de casado? – me preguntó Nahuel con una sonrisa y mirando a Nessie

- mejor que la de soltero, te lo prometo, las amarras le dan su toque – ellos rieron provocando una risa en mi también, se abrasaban mientras reían viéndose enamorados, me alegró que Renesme encontrara a la persona que la haría feliz el resto de su vida, después de todo fue una gran amiga durante mi adolescencia

- Jake ¿Por qué no me acompañas al Café que está aquí? – preguntó ella apuntando el lugar que estaba a nuestro lado, un elegante restorán que cobraba 10 dólares por un simple café y que es visitado por tipos que no conducen porque tienen chofer – tengo que esperar unos papeles y así conversamos un poco mas – yo dudé y volví a mirar mi reloj, quedaban 25 minutos aun para mi junta con Leah, hice los cálculos mentales: si me apuraba un poco no tendría problemas en llegar en 5 minutos y podría hablar un poco con mi amiga de la infancia llegando justo a tiempo para que Leah no me quiera matar con un machete por mi demora

- está bien, pero solo un minuto

- yo los dejo, un placer conocerte Jakob – Nahuel se despidió con un estrechón de manos y un beso tierno con Nessie, ella sonrió mientras lo veía marchar

- ¿Por qué no se queda? – caminábamos hacia el local y nos poníamos frente a la barra a esperar algo

- tiene que atender un caso de urgencia, es psicólogo al igual que yo y su paciente tiene un pequeño ataque de ansiedad porque descubrió que su mujer lo engañaba, todo un drama – me sonrió de forma confidente después de susurrarme eso

- ¿me puedes dar esa información sobre un paciente? – pregunté levantando una ceja, ella me miró y pensó en su respuesta

- en realidad no, pero si dices algo te mandaré a matar – nos pusimos a reír como si nunca nos hubiésemos separado, un hombre se acercó a nosotros y la saludó sonriente, ella le dijo que venía a buscar unos papeles de algo que no comprendí del todo, el hombre dijo que esperáramos un momento en la mesa de la esquina.

- y bien ¿Cómo resultó todo al final? – me preguntó Nessie refiriéndose a aquel fatídico día de la despedida, ya estábamos sentados a la mesa y un mesero nos había traído un café cortesía de la casa, al parecer el dueño quien debía pasar los documentos no los encontraba y decidió darnos algo por la espera

- bien, sufrí toda esa noche pensando que Leah me dejaría plantado en el altar o que me diría que no frente a todo el mundo, pero ella apareció olvidándolo todo, casi no hemos tocado el tema desde esa noche y para serte sincero no tengo intenciones de hacerlo tampoco, Leah tiene un temperamento muy especial

- me alegro mucho que todo terminara bien, esa noche me fui preocupada, estuve a punto de buscar el teléfono de ella y llamarla para explicarle bien las cosas, fue un arrebato el que tuve de besarte, pero sabes cómo soy, primero hago las cosas y luego las pienso – se rió, yo asentí completamente consciente de que era verdad, muchas de las peleas que habíamos tenido eran porque ella abrasaba muy efusivamente a su amigos, cosa que a mí no me gustaba, pero que, según noté, a Nahuel no le molestaba. Aunque claro, la forma en que ella lo miraba gritaba a los cuatro vientos que finalmente se había enamorado.

- y tu comprometida… ¿Quién lo diría? – Nessie tomó otro sorbo de café – cuéntame cómo ocurrió

- Nahuel no es de aquí, es de América del Sur, brasileño para ser preciso – comenzó a contarme, noté en sus ojos ese brillo típico de las personas enamoradas, el mismo que tenía yo cada vez que miraba a Leah – fui en un viaje de intercambio a una universidad a ese país y lo conocí, era parte del equipo de softbol y no pude evitar mirarlo cuando pasó frente a mí, sobre todo porque iba sin polera y todo sudado – rió nerviosa en la última frase – tuve la suerte de que compartíamos casi las mismas clases por estar en la misma carrera, y poco a poco nos fuimos conociendo, al mes nos hicimos novios, pero como mi estancia en Brasil era de solo un año, finalmente todo acabó cuando tomé el avión de vuelta a la cuidad

- ¿y cómo fue que ahora están a punto de casarse?

- esa es la parte feliz de la historia – me respondió enanchando su sonrisa – él vino al año siguiente a la misma universidad donde yo terminaba mis estudios y me buscó – tomó el café entre sus manos y elevó sus hombro – al parecer se enamoró de mi

- pobre niña acosada

- sí, pobre de mí que me buscan desde otro continente, al parecer soy demasiado encantadora para que me olviden – rió con esa risa tan musical propia de ella – había pasado un año pero yo seguía flechada de Nahuel, así que no dudé en besarlo cuando lo vi parado en bajo el marco de mi sala de clases con una enorme sonrisa y un ramo de flores

- deberías mandar tu historia a Disney, harían una linda película de princesas y aborígenes – bromeé ganándome una patada por debajo de la mesa

- no te burles de él, no tienes cara para hacerlo ya que tu desciendes de nativos americanos, señor Quileute – espetó, yo volví a reír siendo seguida de ella.

- y dime ¿Cómo fue que el gigoló más famoso y apetecido del instituto terminó felizmente casado… y fiel? – me preguntó Nessie poniendo sus codos sobre la mesa y apoyando su mentón en sus manos.

Le conté la forma en que conocí a Leah, también el hecho de que yo estaba con otra persona y que a ella la habían plantado en el altar, se rio mucho cuando le dije de nuestras constantes peleas o de las competencias en la pista de 100 metros, me regaño por la forma en la que me declaré y me felicitó por cómo le propuso matrimonio. Ella complementaba la historia con anécdotas personales en Brasil. Nos reímos mucho rememorando cosas del pasado, cada vez que peleábamos, o las cosas que hacíamos con nuestros compañeros, me preguntó por mis hermanas y por mi padre, me dio sus mas sinceras condolencias cuando le dije sobre la muerte de Sara, mi madre. Era entretenido estar con Nessie, siempre tan risueña, tiene el don de ser capaz de mostrarte sus pensamientos sin la necesidad de decirlos, solo con sus gestos y movimientos bastaba para saber qué era lo que ella pensaba. Se mostró muy enamorada de Nahuel y se empecinó en que fuese a su matrimonio junto con Leah, aunque a mí no me emocionaba demasiado la idea

- vamos Jake, seguramente Leah no se opondrá – me dijo cuando le contesté que probablemente no era buena idea, considerando que mi esposa nos había visto en una pose totalmente comprometedora, y si la reconocía sería capaz de arrancarle el vestido de novia a Nessie en plena misa

- te arriesgas a que Leah te reconozca y te mate a mitad de la misa dejando al pobre de Nahuel viudo antes de decir acepto – le dije sonriendo, ella lo tomó como broma y me devolvió la sonrisa, si supiera que Leah es más que capaz de hacer eso. Por mi vista periférica vi como alguien se acercaba, era una mujer vestida de negro, la encontré hermosa a pesar de no verla bien… pero mi rostro se deformó cuando me di cuenta de quién era.

Mierda. Leah

No podía ser cierto no podía ser ella, debería estarme esperando donde acordamos. Miré mi reloj y me quise pegar un tiro en plena frente, ¿Dónde mierda se fue el tiempo? llevaba más de cuarenta minutos de retraso, ahora sé porque ella me mira con furia.

- Jakob – me dijo, elevó su ceja aparentando una falsa tranquilidad, pero la conocía demasiado para saber lo enojada que estaba, su pie se movía incansable en el piso y la mano en su cadera pronosticaba algo malo, demasiado malo. Nessie frente mío se volteó para ver quien me había llamado y noté como la piel de su rostro se volvía aun más blanca de lo que ya era.

- Leah ¿Qué haces aquí? – le pregunté cuando finalmente pude hablar y estoy seguro que mi voz salió temblorosa

- ¿Qué hago aquí? Que gracioso, yo te iba a preguntar lo mismo – me respondió ella elevando una ceja, ahora tenía frente mío una perfecta representación de la ironía hecha mujer, Leah paso su mirada hacia Renesme recorriéndola completamente - ¿no me presentarás a tu amiga? – espetó la última palabra con completo desdén. Dude, dude mucho, mucho antes de decirle quien era

- ¿Qué?... digo… Leah ella es Renesme, Renesme ella es Leah – balbuceé haciendo una patética presentación

- soy su esposa – agregó Leah ¿Cómo fue que olvide decir que era mi esposa? Idiota, idiota, idiota… Leah extendió la mano y Nessie dudosa lo tomó. Contuve el aliento esperando que Leah le aplastara los dedos de un apretón

- mucho gusto, Jakob me ha hablado mucho de ti – dijo Nessie sonriendo pero sin dejar de pasear su mirada entre yo y Leah, lo cual fue una mala decisión ya que dejaba en claro el nerviosismo que tenia, y con eso mi esposa podía descubrir que algo malo había en todo esto y liquidarla

- ¿a si? ¿Estuvieron mucho tiempo hablando de mí? – la mirada de Leah se achicó. Algo estaba pensando

- no – dije rápidamente para que no pensara que llevaba mucho tiempo en compañía de Nessie – nos encontramos aquí y se nos pasó el tiempo y…

- 45 minutos para ser exactos – dijo ella, demonios, aun no sé cómo me demoré tanto, la conversación con Nessie me absorbió por completo, incluso cuando los papeles ya habían llegado a sus manos seguimos hablando

- lo siento Lee, no me fijé en la hora y…

- si me di cuenta que no notaste la hora, estabas demasiado entretenido para notar que llevabas 45 minutos de retraso para juntarte con tu esposa – interrumpió. _"touché" _pensé

- yo lo entretuve, llevo mucho tiempo sin ver a Jakob y fuimos grandes amigos antes, teníamos que ponernos al día y le pedí que tomáramos un café y sin darnos cuenta se nos pasó el tiempo volando, lo lamento si eso te trajo problemas – agradecí que no dijera que éramos novios antes. Nessie intentó disculparse, pero eso en estos momentos no serviría de nada, Leah estaba demasiado enojada como para comprender alguna disculpa, vi como tenía las manos empuñadas, temí que en algún momento se tirara al cuello de Nessie y la descuartizara… bien, no llegaría a tanto, pero definitivamente le haría daño, quizás la dejaría en coma, sí, eso sería algo muy Leah. Luego yo tendría que ir a sacarla de la cárcel, menos mal que Jasper trabaja en la fiscalía

- no es necesario que me den explicaciones, el que Jakob me haya dejado plantada por ponerse a hablar con una amiguita de colegio no debería enojarme – dijo irónicamente y caminando para ponerse a mi lado, pero sin tocarme y sin abandonar el tono defensivo ni la mirada hostil – el hecho de que yo lo llamara mil veces y no me haya respondido el teléfono tampoco afecta mi humor, es solo que estoy embarazada por si no te das cuenta y mi temperamento es verdaderamente horrible, pero ustedes no hicieron nada por empeorarlo así que no me den explicaciones - ¿el teléfono? Mierda, sabía que algo se me había quedado en la mesa, esto iba de mal en peor

- bueno, creo que mejor los dejo solos, Jakob fue genial hablar otra vez, y Leah un gusto conocerte – eso debió decírmelo a mí, el que morirá seré yo. Por una parte deseé que no se fuera, pero sería demasiado cobarde pedirle que se quede solo por miedo a pelear con mi embarazada esposa

- por favor, el gusto fue mío – respondió Leah cruzando los brazos y dejando a Nessie con la mano estirada, finalmente quedamos solos. Leah se giró respirando profundamente y se sentó donde antes estaba Nessie

- puedo explicarlo – dije rápidamente esperando a que me dejara hablar, al menos para tener algo que disminuyera mi condena

- comienza – me dijo

- iba a tu encuentro con media hora de anticipación y alguien me llamó en plena calle, era Nessie y nos pusimos a hablar y te juro que realmente no me di cuenta de lo tarde que se hacía, ella me contó que en un mes más se…

- para un poco, esa – dijo interrumpiéndome y apuntando hacia la puerta – es Nessie… ¿tu ex novia? – me preguntó ¿Cómo sabe eso Leah?... Ho no… recuerda esa conversación, no pensé que la recordara, ¡ni yo lo hacía!

- sí, pero eso es irrelevante

- ¿Cómo que es irrelevante? – Preguntó casi gritando - ¿crees que es irrelevante saber que me dejaste plantada para tomarte un tecito con tu ex? – "_genial Jakob, eres una reverendo imbécil"_, pensé para mi, finalmente hice que Leah estallara

- por favor Leah, fue una casualidad, nos encontramos y se me pasó la hora – tomé su mano con cariño por sobre la mesa esperando que el contacto la ablandara un poco, pero ella la sacó rápidamente como si le hubiese acercado algo caliente

- Leah, por favor, no te estaba engañando ni nada por el estilo, solo tomábamos café, no hubo beso ni nada de qué preocuparse – volví a decir intentando calmarla, cualquier cosa que ayudara a mi causa servía, estaba a punto de decirle que además de eso Nessie estaba a punto de casarse cuando Leah se puso pálida de repente

- Ho mierda – jadeó, vi el dolor en su mirada y me asusté, su rostro se distorsionaba casa vez mas y el dolor era cada vez más notorio y fuerte

- ¿Qué pasa Leah? ¿Estás bien? – pregunté mirando su abdomen, mi peor temor era que algo malo le pasara a los niños o a ella, me sentiría inmensamente culpable si este mal rato le provocaba algún problema a cualquiera de ellos tres

- Ho mierda, es la bailarina… la perra barata que te bailó desnuda para tu despedida ¿no es verdad? – mi rostro se distorsionó, lo que mas temía se había cumplido y todo gracias a un apodo, no pude decir nada ¿Qué podía decir? _"no, claro que no lo es",_ eso sería mentirle de forma descarada en su rostro, cosa que la enojaría aun más de lo que está, si es que eso era posible, pero decirle que si lo era también me aterraba. Leah soltó la respiración de golpe y tomó su cabeza entre sus manos, mi silencio se lo había confirmado.

- Ho dios, Ho dios – susurró mientras movía su cabeza de un lado para otro

- Leah, no es cómo crees…

- ¿y cómo es entonces? No intentes embaucarme con estúpidas explicaciones, esto está más que claro… que enfermo contratar a tu ex novia para que te baile en tu despedida de soltero – dijo con cara de asco. Me sentí fatal.

- espera, espera – intenté detener la ola de pensamientos erróneos que pasaba por su cabeza al mismo tiempo que quería defenderme – yo no contraté a nadie, primero que nada fue Emmet, ella no lo conocía y yo no estuve al momento del contrato, además cuando me di cuenta que era ella, yo…

- la besaste – me interrumpió, había levantado la cabeza y me miraba seria, pero podía ver el dolor en sus ojos, dolor que me dolía a mí en lo más profundo

- no… dios Leah estas mal interpretando todo – dije desesperado por la situación – yo no la besé, ella me besó y justo entraste tu, en el momento menos adecuado de todos… pensé que eso había quedado más que claro.

- ¿ahora tengo yo la culpa por entrar al lugar donde vivo? – me preguntó elevando la voz

- nadie te esta echando la culpa Leah, solo intento explicarte como fueron las cosas porque no estás entiendo nada

- ¿por ella saliste más temprano del departamento? ¿Quedaste de juntarte con ella de ante mano? ¿Cuántas veces la has visto? – las preguntas salían mordaces y rápidas de sus labios, esperaba que llorara, pero no veía lagrimas en sus ojos, sin embargo su rostro demostraba mucho más que las lagrimas, estaba enojada, confusa, furiosa, dolida y otras cosas que no pude descifrar

- yo no me iba a juntar con ella, tenía que… - callé, aun guardaba la esperanza de que mi compra fuese un regalo sorpresa, pero ella malinterpretó mi silencio pensando que no tenía una escusa convincente que darle

- ¿tenía que? ¡¿Qué?! – Me gritó, me di cuenta como muchas de las personas que estaban en el Café se voltearon a mirarnos - ¡¿y ustedes que mierda miran?! – les gritó Leah, todos los fisgones se giraron, cuando Leah quería podía ser muy amedrentadora y en estos momentos usaba todo el poder de su mirada, la conocía lo suficiente para saber que lo hacía para no desmoronarse frente a mi

- Leah tranquilízate, por favor

- no me pidas que me tranquilice – gruñó – no me pidas que te entienda, ni que te escuche ni nada… esto no está funcionando… esto fue una mala idea… - murmuró, me costó un poco darme cuenta de a qué se refería, pero deseé quedarme en la ignorancia cuando caí en cuenta de que hablaba sobre nuestro matrimonio

- no digas eso, lo mejor que hice alguna vez en mi vida fue casarme contigo Leah, no digas que fue una mala idea – rogué tomando su mano sobre la mesa.

- no me toques – gruñó sacando su mano de un golpe y levantándose estrepitosamente

- ¡Leah, espera! – grité viendo como ella salía por la puerta y sintiendo la mirada de todo el mundo. Me dispuse a ir tras ella, pero un brazo me detuvo tomándome el hombro

- disculpe señor, pero hay que pagar eso – me dijo un mesero señalándome el piso donde yacían dos vasos rotos ¿en qué momento se cayeron?

- pero… - volví a mirar a la puerta y vi a Leah desaparecer.

- no puedo dejarlo salir sin que pague lo que se rompió – apremió el mesero tomando mas fuerte aun mi hombro, lo miré de pies a cabeza y me di cuenta que de un golpe lo podría noquear y salir rápido para perseguir a Leah… pero eso no sería lo correcto. Eso no tenía sentido, quizás lo más apropiado ahora era dejarla pensar un poco.

- ¿Cuánto es? – pregunté respirando para tranquilizarme y rogándole a dios encontrarla en la casa a mi regreso.

Leah POV

Salí enojada del Café dejando atrás a Jakob, esperé que corriera tras de mí y me siguiera, me detuviera y me rogara clemencia, pero no lo hizo, ignoro la razón y realmente no me importa en lo absoluto. Tenía mi cabeza por las nubes, enredada entre las cosas que me pasaban por la mente y las fantasías que se agolpaban sin que yo quisiera. Aun me costaba tragar lo que acababa de descubrir. Cuando vi a Jakob la noche anterior a nuestra boda, me puse furiosa, pero finalmente lo dejé pasar porque aquella que lo besaba era una simple stripper, alguien que no gozaba del amor que Jakob si me daba a mí, era una simple aprovechadora del momento que no volvería a ver nunca más… y ahora resulta que ella era la ex novia… ¡la ex novia! ¿Qué mierda le pasa al destino? Esto parece broma. Todo lo que yo suponía se había desmoronado, ella si era importante, había sido parte de la vida de Jakob por quizás cuanto tiempo, había gozado del amor, los besos y las caricias del hombre que ahora me los daba a mí. ¿Cómo no me iba a poner histérica cuando el dicho 'donde hubo fuego cenizas quedan' se repetía en mi cabeza sin cansancio? No podía ser de otra forma, no podía evitarlo… me sentí traicionada, Jakob me mintió, no, no hizo eso, me ocultó información, lo cual es mas especifico pero igual de malo.

- ¿Dónde la llevo? – me preguntó el chofer del taxi al cual me subí. No tenía idea donde ir, no se me apetecía viajar, no quería comer, no quería vagabundear… así que le pedí que me llevara al edificio donde vivía. Seguramente llegaría antes que Jakob y tendría un poco más de tiempo para pensar e intentar calmarme. O para planear la forma en que lo mataría por imbécil

No podía sacarme de la cabeza la imagen de Jakob sonriendo con Renesme en esa mesa, imagen que se mezclaba con la de ellos dos besándose en el living de nuestro hogar. La parte de mi cabeza que se había desquiciado completamente decía que comenzara a firmar los papeles del divorcio porque lo más seguro era que no fuera la primera que ves que Jakob me mentía, que no era la primera vez que él y su ex se juntaban a mis espaldas y que seguramente lo seguiría haciendo en el futuro. El porcentaje de mi cerebro que aun estaba cuerdo o que simplemente era estúpido me gritaba que le creyera, que Jakob me decía la verdad, que nunca antes se había juntado con ella, que todo era una lamentable coincidencia y que no tenía razones para ponerme tan idiotamente celosa. Pero… ¿Cómo creerle cuando todo lo que veía eran hechos demasiado concluyentes para ser una coincidencia? Recordé cuando una vez mi padre me dijo que no existían las coincidencias, solo lo inevitable. Tal vez fue inevitable que ellos se encontraran, mas no era a propósito ni deliberado… al infierno con eso. Estaba aun demasiado molesta y celosa como para ponerme a pensar de forma filosófica acerca del engaño de Jakob.

Llegué rápidamente al edificio y corrí literalmente hacia el departamento, no quería encontrarme con nadie que intentara hacerme sentir mejor o menos enojada, quería enojarme porque no quería perdonar a Jakob con facilidad, no me parecía correcto. Nunca había perdonado una mentira antes, perdí muchas amistades por simples falsedades, si te engañaban una vez lo volverían a hacer, esa había sido siempre mi creencia. Ahora la mitad de mi cuerpo quería correr a los brazo de Jakob y perdonarle todo con tal de que me besara como suele hacerlo, pero no, no seré de las mujeres que absuelven al marido a las primeras palabras bonitas, o caricias en los sitios precisos o besos increíbles... Si Jakob quiere perdón, tendrá que rogar… y de rodillas.

Crucé la puerta y el teléfono en mi cartera sonó. Lo saqué pensando en las cosas que le diría a Jakob… pero era Alice

- asumo que lo viste – no saludé, no estaba de humor para hacerlo, ni para ser simpática, de hecho no quería ni si quiera hablar con ella

_- recién, ¿te había dicho que odio ver tu pasado envés de tu futuro? Es un fiasco – _se lamentó, pude imaginármela haciendo un mohín

- qué pena que te sientas normal Alice, además es mejor así, o si no, hubieses hecho algo para evitar que las cosas se supieran y tenían que saberse, no podía vivir engañada el resto de mi vida – dejé las llaves sobre la mesa y me senté en el sillón. Ahora que recordaba Jakob no había llevado llaves, las vi sobre la cómoda antes de irme. Sonreí con malicia

- _tienes razón, te hubiese llamado para advertirte que Jakob se encontraría con esa mujer media hora antes de la cita contigo – _aceptó Alice, me estremecí al escuchar una confirmación de mis pensamientos, ya sabía que ellos se habían juntado, pero escucharlo por parte de terceras personas me dolía

- voy a matarlo – susurré para olvidar el dolor y evitar las lágrimas que ya se asomaban a mis ojos. No iba a llorar. No iba a llorar.

- _no, no vas a matarlo – _aseguro la vidente… bueno ex vidente en mi caso

- no lo sabes así que no inventes que no te la compro

- _no necesito ver el futuro para saberlo, aunque no lo quieras lo amas más de lo que te gustaría y lo terminarás perdonando – _otra vez usaba ese tono de seguridad absoluta que no daba lugar a dudas.

- no, no lo haré. Me mintió, me ocultó información importante dentro de la relación, me dejo plantada 45 minutos, se beso con su ex novia antes de la boda, se junta con ella… olvídalo, no lo voy a perdonar, no sé porque lo piensas

- _porque a menos que a Jakob le guste los tríos, el hombre que vi era pareja de ella – _me quedé en silencio, yo no vi ningún hombre

- _eso no significa no lo haya habido – _una voz de hombre se escuchó al otro lado del teléfono

- ¿Por qué me sorprende que estén todos juntos y que tengas el celular con alta voz? – pregunté suspirando, la risa de varios resonó en mi oído.

- _vi la imagen que tuvo Alice y había un hombre moreno acompañando a la ex de Jakob – _Edward volvía a hablar por su hermana y tenía un tono de voz divertido – _la besaba así que es obvio que son novios_

-_ además no puedes echarle la culpa de lo que pasó en la despedida de solteros – _Emmet gritaba al otro lado del teléfono dejándome sorda

- pueden bajarle el volumen a Emmet por favor – pedí, se escuchó un silencio y luego un quejido por parte de él

- _que sexy Rose – _gimió Emmet

- _Rosalie le bajo el volumen girando uno de los pezones de Emmet – _me explicó Jasper riendo

- demasiada información – exclamé con voz de asco

- _y eso que tu no tuviste que verlo – _era Bella quien me hablaba ahora

- _da lo mismo, lo que osito te quiere decir es que fue totalmente culpa suya lo de la bailarina, Emmet la contrató el día anterior a la despedida y Jakob no tenía la menor idea – _pensé lo que Rosalie me decía, pero aun así el enojo se mantenía y no quería que se fuera, Jakob me ocultó información, eso también es importante

- no quiero seguir hablando, no dejaré que me convenzan de que se me pase el enojo, no lo perdonaré con facilidad porque me mintió, da lo mismo si se encontró con 'esa' por casualidad, lo importante es que me dejó plantada y no se dignó a llamar, o al menos a mirar la hora para darse cuenta de que el tiempo pasaba y yo como las imbéciles esperándolo

- _cada una espera como puede _

_- _cierra la boca Emmet – espeté ya harta de la conversación – les voy a cortar, quiero seguir enojada un tiempo más… Jasper deja de mandar olas de calma – exigí, pero no paraba de sentirme tranquila – Jasper Hale, dejaré a Alice sin su 'juguete' si sigues intentando calmarme – al momento volvió la rabia, era algo absurdo, pero si me iba a tranquilizar lo haría de forma natural, no porque mi amigo influía en mis emociones – ¿Dónde están?

- _en el departamento de Rosalie, estábamos por ir a buscarlos para comer todos juntos cuando Alice vio lo que vio - _ explicó Bella

- claro, me voy, disfruten su almuerzo – dije antes de colgar

- _no pensamos salir, prefiero escuchar tu dramón desde mi departamento que aburrirme en algún restorán elegante – _dijo Emmet, cualquiera lo vería como una broma, pero yo lo conocía demasiado bien para saber que lo decía enserio.

- escúchenme bien, hagan lo que hagan, no se metan – dije – eso incluye los tsunamis de tranquilidad que forma el empático – no esperé que me respondieran y colgué el teléfono. Sentí la boca seca así que me acerqué a la cocina y llené un vaso con agua. Me lo llevé a la boca y sentí asco, mucho asco. Antes de que las arcadas se transformaran en vomito propiamente tal boté el liquido y me afirmé el vientre. Genial. Como si no tuviese problemas ahora a los gemelos les daba por patear… y patear demasiado duro. Me acuclillé en el suelo intentando respirar un poco. El estómago se me puso duro en menos de un segundo y me dolía. No pude retener las lágrimas esta vez y dejé que algunas cayeran, el dolor abdominal se mezclaba con el emocional y ahora ambas lanzaban agua de mis ojos. Pensé que los niños querían algo que los calmara después de un momento como el que pasé. Lo único que tranquilizaba al par de demonios futbolistas que tenía en mi vientre era Jakob y la leche de vainilla, visto que el primero no me serviría de nada me acerqué al refrigerador y saqué una caja, me la acerqué a la boca y tomé un gran trago de leche tras otro. Al quinto sorbo el dolor comenzó a disminuir y mi vientre se ablandó. Respiré aliviada y me levanté del suelo sentándome en una de las sillas del comedor. Me llevé conmigo la caja de leche a la mesa intentando olvidar que era la misma por la que Jakob recorrió toda la cuidad por mi antojo. Para distraerme tomé el periódico del día y comencé a hojearlo. Más bien me fui directo a las ultimas paginas donde estaba la sección médica, leía poco concentrada la explicación de cómo se hacia una disección aortica cuando mis ojos se fijaron en una palabra que yo conocía, más bien era un nombre, me fijé bien y abrí mis ojos al notar de quien se trataba.

El sonido de golpes en la puerta me sacó de mi concentración.

- Leah, ábreme la puerta por favor – pedía Jakob al otro lado de la puerta, sonreí al constatar que realmente no había llevado la llave – Leah, se que estás allí, Peter me dijo que te había visto subir – demonios, se me había olvidado el portero – Leah… cariño, por favor, hablemos… escúchame, te amo, por favor abre la puerta

Admito que su tono de voz me desarmó, se notaba tan frágil, tan dolido. Me dieron ganas casi irrefrenables de abrir la puerta y abrasarlo… casi.

Me acerqué a la puerta y puse mi mano en la manilla.

Jakob POV

- Leah, ábreme la puerta por favor – pedía con mi boca cerca de la puerta – Leah, se que estas allí, Peter me dijo que te había visto subir – tenía que abrirme la puerta, teníamos que hablar, ahora que la incertidumbre de si la encontraría o no se había deshecho, quedaba el hecho de que ella no quería hablarme – Leah… cariño, por favor, hablemos… escúchame, te amo, por favor abre la puerta – rogué, quería hablar con ella, me sentía mal porque sabía claramente que el principal culpable de todo era yo y debía esforzarme por arreglar las cosas. Pero Leah me las estaba poniendo difícil y la paciencia se me estaba comenzando a acabar

- no te quiero ver – su voz sonó atreves de la madera. Me senté en el suelo y la sentí allí, al otro lado de la puerta. Podía imaginármela tomando sus rodillas y poniendo su mejilla contra la portilla.

- entonces mantén los ojos cerrados, pero escúchame, tienes que entender que las cosas no fueron como piensas. Lo único cierto en todo esto es que te amo – dije susurrando, sabía que ella me escucharía, y lo hizo ya que se levantó y abrió la puerta

- eso no es suficiente – respondió caminando hacia el comedor, yo la seguí cerrando la puerta a mis espaldas

- debería serlo – espeté

- ¿sería suficiente para ti que te dijera 'te amo' si me ves besando a Sam? – Me preguntó Leah volteándose y mirando directo a mis ojos, bien, con eso entendí su punto – o mejor aun ¿actuarias con calma si después de eso nos vieras tomando un tecito mientras tú me esperas en alguna parte? – me mantuve callado, no tenía nada que decirle para contradecir eso. Tenía claro como actuaria yo en caso contrario, no preguntaría nada y me tiraría al cuello de Sam con intensiones de ahorcarlo hasta la muerte

- no tienes nada que decir porque sabes que serias aun mas arrebatado que yo – dijo finalmente, yo me mantuve en silencio - ¿Qué le ves?

- ¿Cómo? ¿A Nessie? – me mordí la lengua cuando llamé a Renesme por su apodo. La llamo así desde que la conocí y tenía pegado el sobrenombre. El entre cejo de Leah se arrugo al escuchar el alias.

- Nessie… que apodo más estúpido – murmuró – ofenden al monstruo del lago Ness

- no es necesario que te pongas denigrante – dije, el último comentario me molestó, Renesme en ningún momento trató mal a Leah y a ella se le está pasando la mano

- genial, ahora la defiendes, súper lindo – tomó el diario que estaba sobre la mesa y arrancó una hoja doblándola en varias partes – no quieres que la compare con un monstruo porque es más bonita ¿no es así? Claro, ahora que tu esposa parece vaca cargando a tus dos hijos te fijas en tu ex quien es más delgada y de cintura fina. ¿Te volvieron a gustar las castañas ahora? ¿O solo te fijaste en su cara bonita?

- ¿pero qué demonios estás diciendo? – le pregunté anonadado por sus preguntas, no podía creer que pensara eso, nunca ella había dudado de su belleza hasta ahora, y que se tratara a si misma tan bajo me enojó mucho. Tenía claro que a estas alturas del embarazo las mujeres se sienten mal con sus cuerpos, pero esto era ridículo

- ¿ahora eres sordo o solo te haces? – Espetó ácidamente – no creas que no me fijé en ella, cintura pequeña, piel pálida, cabello castaño… todo lo que no soy ¿cambiaron tus gustos? ¡Espera! La que cambió fui yo, adiós cuerpo bonito, adiós atractivo para ti ¿es eso?

- no seas estúpida – escupí la palabra para que las sintiera más aun

- ¿Qué?

- dices una maldita estupidez tras otra, tus hormonas me tienes harto – no iba a aguantar que se tratara de esa manera, no mientras yo pudiera rebatirlo. Si me quería insultar está bien, pero no dejaré que se insulte ella misma

- pues gracias a mis hormonas no le arranqué el pelo a tu 'Nessie' – bramó la última palabra como si fuese la peor que hubiese ducho antes – o te castrara con el cuchillo que estaba sobre la mesa - ¿notó el cuchillo? Demonios, se le tiene que haber pasado esa idea por la cabeza

- tus hormonas tienen la culpa de que te comportes de esa manera

- la Leah antigua los hubiese matado a los dos

- tienes razón, pero nunca hubiese dudado de ella misma ni se hubiese rebajado a tratarse de esa manera – ella no dijo nada - mira Leah, si quieres que me disculpe por dejarte plantada, está bien, lo lamento, y te lo digo con completa sinceridad. Quieres que me disculpe por no decirte quieren era ella desde un principio, está bien, lo siento mucho, aunque pienso que era mejor que no supieras porque te hubieses puesto mal y lo que menos quería era que algo malo te pasara o que te disgustaras de forma totalmente innecesaria. Pero no me pidas que me disculpe por cosas que no he cometido – no me di cuenta que estaba casi gritando cuando hablaba y que señalaba cada punto con mi dedo índice. Leah permanecía frente a mí con los brazos cruzados sobre su vientre. No me había percatado de su vestido, no se lo había visto con anterioridad, se veía preciosa

- ¿algo que no hayas hecho? ¿Y qué seria eso? Te admites culpable de todos los cargos que impuse

- no digas nunca que te he dejado de querer, porque te amo, te lo repito hasta el cansancio Leah, me casé contigo por algo y eso es porque te amo, para mi eres la mujer más hermosa que pisa la tierra sin importar cuantos kilos subas, lo eres porque llevas a mis hijos dentro tuyo y aun así logras encenderme cada noche como si fuese la primera, y no se te ocurra decir que te engañé porque nunca lo he hecho, ni si quiera con el pensamiento, eres todo lo que tengo y me enfurece que te trates de esa manera. Nunca, nadie podrá compararse a ti frente a mí. Nadie – intenté de ser lo más sincero posible, llegue aquí con ganas de arreglar las cosas y todo había dado un vuelco. Ahora era yo quien estaba enojado mirándola a la cara mientras ella no decía nada y me miraba a los ojos sopesando mis palabras.

- bien – dijo por fin, me asombré, no me esperaba esa respuesta – si tanto me quieres no tendrás problemas en hacer esto – tomó su cartera y de ella sacó un lápiz y una pequeña libreta y me lo pasó. Esto era aun más inesperado que su respuesta – quiero una lista de cada mujer con la que hayas salido

- ¿Qué? – no puede estar hablando enserio

- eso, quiero el nombre de cada mujer que pasó por ti Jakob. Ya sea un beso, un noviazgo una noche me da igual. Todas

- tienes que estar bromeando – no puedo acordarme de todas. Y en todo caso si lo intento la lista se haría un poco grande y ella se enojaría aun más al saber de todas las que estuvieron antes

- ¿me ves cara de chiste? – seria. Seria. Seria. No podía decir otra cosa de su rostro. Bueno quizás también enojo y tristeza. Pero de chiste nada – no es broma Jakob ¿o temes que me encuentre con alguna sorpresita? ¿Hay otra Nessie dando vueltas?

- no – dije rápidamente

- entonces ponte a escribir – se cruzó de brazos nuevamente y me quedó mirando. Demonios, habla enserio.

Leah POV

Jakob continuaba con sus ojos puestos en mí esperando a que en cualquier momento le digiera que todo era mentira. Pero que fiasco se encontraría al ver que de broma esto no tenía nada.

- no, no lo voy a hacer, esto es ridículo – negó con la cabeza y puso la libreta sobre la mesa. Esperaba que dijera algo así. Esto significaba que algo me estaba ocultando.

- ¿tantas son? – pregunté desdeñosa desde donde me encontraba. Jakob levantó la mirada son asombro – pensaste que no estaba enterada de tu fama de gigoló americano antes de conocerte. Tengo fuentes bastante buenas

- no era un gigoló – se intentó defender

- entonces tratas de mentirosas a tus hermanas – afirmé.

- voy a matarlas – murmuró sin encontrar nada de lo cual defenderse – aun así Leah, me parece una ridiculez que me pidas eso además de ser completamente irrelevante, yo nunca te lo pediría a ti

- ¿la quieres? Fácil. Sam y tu – dije mi lista en tres simples palabras – y conoces a Sam bastante bien, no hay sorpresas por mi parte. ¿Cuántas me voy a encontrar por la tuya?

- no, esto es estúpido

- genial, no lo hagas. Pero no te quiero ver. Sal de aquí – le pedí

- ¿me estas echando de mi departamento? – preguntó escéptico. Sentí el adjetivo posesivo como si lo hubiese dicho con megáfono en pleno oído

- tienes razón. Tuyo. Entonces la que se va soy yo – tomé mi cartera y me dirigí hacia la puerta. Jakob me tomó el brazo cuando pasé a su lado

- espera, no quise decir eso

- fue exactamente lo que quisiste decir – saqué el brazo de su agarre y me dirigí hacia la salida – cuando te dije que no te quería ver lo decía enserio. No pienses seguirme o me importara una mierda quedarme viuda – me volteé dándole la espalda y cerré la puerta detrás de mí con fuerza.

_**No tengo ni la más mínima idea de cuándo fue la última vez que actualicé. La verdad es que no he tenido mucha cabeza para hacerlo, no se si supieron que en chile hubo un terremoto, bueno soy chilena y lo vivi en pleno, se rompieron cosas, estuve días sin luz y sin agua. Gracias a dios aun respiro igual que mi familia y mi casita esta en pie, pero tengo familiares en problemas y amigos de los que no se nada. Todo un caos. Por eso la demora. De verdad lo lamento**_

_**Poniéndonos en onda, las cosas no mejoran, leah no perdonara las cosas asi como asi, después de todo yo no lo haría. Aun no se como arreglar esto, pero ya se me va a ocurrir. Cualquier comentario bueno o malo hacérmelo saber por un revi vale?**_

_**El lunes entro a clases y las cosas se me complican aun mas, pero hare el intento de no demorar mas de una semana en subir capis nuevos**_

_**Un beso a todas y fuerza a todas mis lindas lectoras chilenas. Aguante con los dos meses de replicas que se nos vienen!!!**_

_**Pd: mande las peticiones de Leah al diablo e intento ignorar a Jakob, aunque se me esta haciendo difícil. Si me sigue poniendo esa carita de perro mojado caere en sus redes… aunque tal vez caiga por un par de minutos… u horas… mejor días y asi me olvido de los remesones.**_


	12. Chapter 12

Leah POV

Mientras iba en el taxi volví a mirar el papel que tenía en mis manos. Luego miré el reloj, eran las cuatro de la tarde. Ya no llegaba a la misa, pero si al funeral. La palabra que había tomado mi atención cuando leía el diario fue el nombre de Steve, en los obituarios decía que el pequeño Steve Sully, tendría su funeral este día a las 4 de la tarde en el cementerio principal de la cuidad. Me demoraría 30 minutos en llegar. Aun me debatía en ir. No había sido invitada y era posible que fuese una ceremonia privada. Pero luego lo pensé bien, si hubiese sido de esa manera no pondrían el aviso en el diario. Con este pensamiento en mente, le dije al chofer que se dirigiera al cementerio.

Tenía un largo camino por delante y por lo tanto tiempo para pensar en lo que acababa de ocurrir. Las cosas eran confusas, y no estaba segura de nada, solo de que amaba a Jakob más de lo que amé alguna vez a alguien. No si quiera Sam gozaba del amor que ahora sentía por el idiota en ese departamento. Y por esa razón me dolía tanto su engaño. Alice me dijo que las cosas habían sido una mala coincidencia. Lo que demostraba que el destino me odiaba por alguna razón que yo desconocía, tuve que hacer algo muy malo en mi antigua vida como para que se desquitara de esta manera conmigo.

Me daba coraje el hecho de que ella fuese tan… bonita. En estos momentos tenía serios problemas con mi amor personal, no me consideraba sexy, al contrario. A medida que más crecía mi abdomen menos apetecible a los ojos de Jakob me encontraba. Por otro lado está el hecho de que Nessie, que idiota el apodo, fuese la ex de Jakob y la bailarina que lo había besado el día anterior a nuestra boda. Cuando Jakob me explicaba cómo habían ocurrido las cosas no vi en ningún momento la mentira en sus ojos, solo el arrepentimiento por no haberme dicho algo que, después de todo, era irrelevante. Si, la bailarina es su ex. Si, lo beso antes de la boda. Si, los encontré juntos… Mierda, enumerar las cosas de esa manera lo hacía sonar mal, pero luego estaban las explicaciones. Emmet la había contratado sin saber en realidad quien era. Ella lo besó a él, no al contrario. Se encontraron en la calle y se les pasó el tiempo. Todo confirmado por una vidente, que si bien ya no veía mi futuro, si veía mí pasado desde una perspectiva lejana e imparcial.

- aquí es – la voz del chofer me sacó de mis conclusiones, miré por la ventanilla y vi la entrada el cementerio. Aunque suene ilógico, me gusta mucho este sitio. Las lápidas y mausoleos familiares eran una verdadera obra de arte. Todo el sitio lleno de estructuras, algunas de las cuales eran de más de medio siglo.

No fue difícil encontrar el sitio. Vi a lo lejos una pequeña multitud bajo un toldo azul. Todos miraban el suelo, donde seguramente estaría la cavidad de dos metros de profundidad donde se enterraría el féretro del pequeño Steve. Me detuve un a unos metros de distancia pensando que mi repentina y tardía llegada incomodaría a la gente que estaba presente. El cura leía algo mientras muchos lloraban en silencio. Una cabeza se giró y me quedó mirando. Al darse cuenta de quién era me sonrió y salió de la multitud hacia mí.

- hola linda – dijo Daniel al llegar a mi posición

- hola, ¿comenzó hace mucho? – le pregunté moviendo mi cabeza en dirección al toldo

- hace un poco más de media hora. Damián me preguntó por ti – respondió sonriendo levemente hacia el final de la frase.

- ¿por mi? – Daniel asintió con la cabeza

- sí, estoy seguro que le gustas a ese chico – lo miré extrañada, Damián no sentía nada por mí, además de gratitud

- estás demente

- me lo han dicho, pero en este caso estoy seguro que es así

- no lo es

- sí lo es

- no lo es

- sí lo es… siento que volví a secundaria con esta conversación – dijo rompiendo la acostumbrada repetición

- me asombra que te dejaran salir de ese nivel – bromeé haciéndolo reír

- fue gracias a mi inteligencia… y muchos, muchos sobornos – respondió, me uní a su risa, pero de forma casi silenciosa, no se me había olvidado que nos encontrábamos en un cementerio.

- le creo más a la parte de los sobornos – guardamos silencio por un momento viendo como bajaban el féretro a las profundidades de la tierra. No pude evitar rememorar la muerte de mi padre. Pude ver nuevamente cuando lo bajaban, como mi madre lloraba de forma desconsolada sin ser capaz de encontrar el consuelo en el hombro de Seth, lugar donde ella sostenía la cabeza y dejaba caer las lagrimas.

- eres mas simpática fuera del hospital – la voz de Daniel me sacó de mis recuerdos

- allí debo recordar que eres médico y un profesional de renombre, no puedo tratarte como el idiota que eres – le respondí

- bueno, me gustó ver este lado tuyo antes de irme – dijo sin mirarme, al parecer la idea no le gustaba mucho

- ¿te vas?

- sí, regreso a Europa – me respondió, sus ojos azules me devolvieron una mirada triste, lo cual me extraño, se suponía que allí estaba su hogar, debería estar feliz de volver

- ¿Por qué esa cara?

- me encariñe con este país y con ese hospital, será raro volver a un sitio que no me agrada en lo particular – se encogió de hombros quitándole importancia al asunto, ahora lo entendí menos que nunca

- ¿y entonces por qué demonios vuelves? Si yo me sintiera así mandaría todo a la mierda y me quedaría donde soy feliz – me miró sopesando la respuesta, pasaron algunos segundos antes de que me contestara

- las cosas son un poco más complicadas, tengo un trabajo allí, además de una reputación, y Esteban también tiene su vida por esos lados, si decidiera quedarme aquí, tendría que dejar de verlo o hacerlo de forma esporádica, no me imagino teniendo una relación a distancia con él – ahora lo entendí mejor, en su lugar yo haría lo mismo

- es una lástima que te vayas, se te va a extrañar – dije, pero me arrepentí de eso al segundo, había dicho demasiada información sentimental en una sola oración. Daniel me quedó mirando y sonrió, pero también se me acercó invadiendo mi metro cuadrado de espacio personal

- ¿en verdad me extrañarás? – preguntó poniendo una sonrisa coqueta en su rostro

- ahora que lo pienso no, tu ego casi no caía en el hospital – respondí, retrocedí un paso y mi espalda topó con un árbol. Daniel se acercaba cada vez mas – más vale que te alejes o te dejaré inválido –amenacé

- di que me extrañarás Leah – pidió poniendo una mano sobre al tronco a un lado de mi cabeza

- ¿estás seguro que eres gay? – le pregunté

- si quieres puedes probarme lo contrario – esto se estaba poniendo raro. Puse mis manos en su pecho y lo empuje hacia atrás, él retrocedió dos pasos y me sonrió

- Daniel o te alejas o te castro, hablo enserio

- eso sería un castigo para mi ¿no crees? – reconocí la voz de Esteban a un lado de nosotros, no me había dado cuenta que él estaba también en el funeral, como tampoco que la ceremonia ya había acabado

- efecto secundario – dije aun mirando de forma amenazadora al doctor acosador que tenía enfrente

- tranquila Leah, solo intenta ponerme celoso – me explicó Esteban elevando los hombros – lo hace a menudo sin resultados

- ¿tampoco resultó esta vez? – los ojos de Daniel se vieron decepcionados

- claro que no, soy testigo presencial de cuáles son tus inclinaciones sexuales, me lo demuestras a diario

- ok, demasiada información, no quiero vomitar – pedí elevando una mano en su dirección, ellos rieron entretenidos seguramente por la expresión en mi rostro.

- no atormentes a la pobre embarazada, no quiero que se lleve una última mala impresión de mi

- tarde para eso, nunca tuve una buena impresión de ti de todos modos – le dije, Esteban rió por mi comentario mientras que Daniel solo achicó los ojos. Ellos se miraban a los ojos con amor, pero nunca los vi tomados de la mano o haciendo demostraciones de afecto en público, aunque si me ponía a pensar era algo obvio, eso sería un escándalo de proporciones donde quiera que Daniel fuese, pocos conocían su estado de homosexualidad, y yo aun me preguntaba él porque me lo había dicho a mí.

- Dani ¿vamos? – preguntó Esteban

- sí, o perderemos el avión

- ¿te vas hoy? - ¿Por qué no me había dicho nada?

- si, en un par de horas – lo miré ceñuda – no me mires así, odios las despedidas así que prefiero que las cosas sean de esta manera

- viniendo a un funeral horas antes de irte – afirmé – que alegre eres

- no puedes cambiar eso – replicó Esteban a mi lado – es uno de sus encantos – dijo sonriéndole a su pareja. Yo tomé la frase y la apliqué en mí. Era verdad, los defectos no se pueden cambiar, y había que aceptarlos hasta el punto de volverlos una virtud, Jakob no era mentiroso, pero si tenía que ocultar algo para no hacer sufrir al resto lo haría, eso era un defecto, pero para mí era uno de sus encantos. Ahora lo veo así, quizás él no me dijo que Renesme era la bailarina porque sabía que eso me pondría mal y las cosas terminarían en pelea. Y no valía la pena decírmelo si no tenía planeado volver a verla.

- adiós Leah – el abrazo de Daniel me sacó de mis pensamientos y me devolvió a la realidad. Me dolía que Daniel se fuera, nos habíamos acercado bastante desde que nos conocimos, sobre todo después de que me dijera que era gay y que sus coqueteos conmigo solo eran para guardar las apariencias frente al resto. Yo le devolví el abrazo

- que tengas buen viaje, aunque deberías hablar con Esteban, puede que las cosas se arreglen de esa forma y no tengas que irte de un sitio que realmente te gusta – le dije al oído, pude sentir como sonreía

- gracias, hablar siempre es lo mejor que se puede hacer, pero no quiero que malinterprete mis intenciones, mi felicidad es con él, no importa si el lugar no me gusta – terminó de decirme antes de alejarse, me dedicó una sonrisa se giró y comenzó a caminar, Estaban se acercó a mí y me abrazó en señal de despedida

- gracias por todo Leah – me dijo al oído – en una de esas se anima a hablar conmigo y logramos arreglar eso que le preocupa – me alejé de su abrazo y lo miré asombrada

- ¿lo sabías? – le pregunte, él asintió - ¿Cómo? Por lo que me dijo no te ha dicho nada – Esteban se encogió de hombros

- no fue necesario que me lo dijera, algo en mi lo sabía, no sé cómo, solo lo sabia – me explicó. Algo en él lo sabía. Y algo en mi estaba segura que las cosas entre ellos iban a estar bien

- cuídense mucho – le dije, Daniel ya estaba lejos como para escucharme – hacen una linda pareja, Daniel es raro, pero tú lo compensas – bromeé para amenizar un poco más el ambiente, Esteban me dio una sonrisa y se giró en dirección a su pareja

Mientras veía al auto de ellos alejarse pensé en las palabras de Esteban. Algo dentro de él sabía que a Daniel le estaba preocupando algo, y seguramente sabía que era, no necesitaban palabras para comunicarse. Pensé en Jakob, usualmente no necesitábamos más de una mirada para saber lo que el otro necesitaba, siempre fue igual, inclusive en aquel tiempo en que lo único que hacíamos era competir en la pista atlética y pelear si nos juntábamos. Y ahora ¿eso había cambiado? Mi respuesta fue un rotundo no. Aun podía ver su mirada y saber que le pasaba. Y sus ojos me pedían perdón y gritaban sinceridad. Él me estaba diciendo la verdad. Las cosas habían salido mal, pero no porque él me engañara, no porque me mintiera, solo porque las cosas habían sido mal desarrolladas por parte de ambos. Pero aun así, estaba el hecho de que no me contó. Y por más que quisiera evitarlo, el tema del beso me carcomía. Para un beso se necesitan dos personas, y ahora que sabía que esas dos personas habían sido pareja en tiempos anteriores, los celos me corroían. ¿Y si Renesme le había dado el beso, pero Jakob le había respondido?

- ¡Leah! – salté por el grito que se elevó a mi espalda, me giré y vi a Damián corriendo hacia mi posición, yo le sonreí en respuesta, no podía evitarlo, su sonrisa era igual a la de Jakob.

- hola Damián, lamento la demora…

- te busqué toda la noche de ayer, y la mañana de hoy. Cuando te fuiste, a los pocos minutos te fui a buscar, pero ya te habías ido, y no me quisieron dar tu teléfono en el hospital y no sabía cómo contactarte y ¡fue desesperante! – dijo interrumpiéndome, hablaba rápidamente atropellando una palabra con otra mientras movía sus manos acentuando su narración

- leí un anuncio en el periódico – le avisé

- sabia que lo verías, por esa razón lo publiqué, quería verte nuevamente – nos quedamos mirando unos segundos mientras yo intentaba traducir el significado de sus últimas palabras y sacarme la imagen de Jakob de su rostro. Maldición que eran parecidos, si no fuese que Damián tiene los ojos miel creería que eran hermanos

- se supone que no debo relacionarme con los familiares de los pacientes – le aclaré haciendo encampe en la negativa con mi tono de voz

- pues no hay problemas con eso, te estás relacionando con tu bailarín privado – dijo sonriéndome – y además… ya no soy familiar de ninguno de tus pacientes – esta vez la sonrisa fue melancólica

- lamento mucho lo de Steve, él no merecía esto – le dije. Habíamos comenzado a caminar, no sabía dónde, yo solo lo seguía

- he pensado mucho en eso esta noche, la verdad es que me duele en el alma que mi hermano pequeño haya muerto, tenia tanto por vivir, tanto por disfrutar de la vida aun – miraba al horizonte mientras hablaba, perdido en algún lugar al cual yo no tenía acceso – pero, también se que esta mejor en el cielo que aquí en la tierra. Lo vi retorcerse de los dolores que el cáncer le provocaba, llorar pidiendo que alguien lo ayudara – la voz se le quebró en hacia el final, yo también lo vi rogar por ayuda, por algún medicamento que lo ayudara a sufrir menos. Realmente estaba mejor en el cielo si lo vemos desde ese punto de vista – es por eso que creo que ahora como ángel sufre menos. Mucho mejor de esta manera, eso mitiga el dolor de su partida. Además no puedo ser tan egoísta de pretender que se quede si eso solo conllevaba dolores para él.

- estaría muy feliz de escucharte decir eso – le dije asintiendo

- gracias - Seguimos caminando por un momento más en silencio. No me sentía incomoda para nada en esa afonía, era como caminar a un lado de Jakob. Era increíble la forma en la que se parecían, los mismos rasgos en los ojos, la misma sonrisa, su tez morena, quizás un poco más clara. Era más bajo de estatura, pero la misma contextura física.

- Leah – me llamó Damián, yo estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que no me percaté de que se había detenido frente a mi - ¿Qué me dirías si te digo que me gustas? – no se le quebró la voz en ningún momento, tenia personalidad para decir una cosa así a buenas y primeras. Lo miré por un momento procesando las palabras. Daniel tenía razón. Maldición. ¿Cómo fue que le terminé gustando? Como si no tuviese problemas ahora viene él y me complica las cosas

- te diría que soy casada – le respondí recalcando la última palabra

- eso no es un impedimento – dijo encogiéndose de hombros. No lo podía creer

- ¿te falla algo? Claro que es un impedimento, estar casada significa estar fuera del mercado, no disponible. Además estoy felizmente casada – agregué lo ultimo intentando ocultar el disgusto que tenia con Jakob en aquel momento, que seguramente se me notaba en el rostro.

- tu esposo no debe ser muy comprensible si no está aquí contigo

- tú debes querer que te golpee para hablar de esa forma - ¿Qué más me queda sino pegarle? Le dije que estaba casada y aun así insiste.

- ¡Ja! No lo defendiste – me dijo perspicaz y seguro de sí mismo ¿de dónde saca esa confianza? – eso quiere decir que estás enojada con él

- cierra la boca Damián, me estás cansando

- definitivamente hay problemas en el paraíso – _"y bastantes" _pensé en mi interior, pero eso es solo cosa de Jakob y mía, él no tiene porque saberlas - ¿pelearon?

- ¿Qué te importa? – pregunté, mi voz resonó en el lugar, recordándome que estábamos parados en medio de un cementerio y que las condiciones anímicas en las que se encontraba Damián seguramente no eran de las mejores.

- mucho, si pelearon o él te engaña yo aprovecharé la oportunidad que se me está dando

- no hay oportunidad aquí Damián, que Jakob y yo tengamos problemas no significa que ande buscando consuelo en el hombro de alguien más - ¿admití que tenía problemas con Jake? Genial.

- mi hombro es cómodo – dijo tocándose su hombre derecho

- te quedarás sin hombro si me sigues molestando – di por terminada esta discusión e intenté seguir mi camino, así que comencé a marchar hacia el único sitio que tenia la salida. Pero para eso tenía que pasar por un lado de Damián, lo cual fue mala idea.

- ¡epa! – Exclamé retrocediendo dos pasos cuando él se me puso enfrente para bloquear mi camino, quede a pocos centímetros de su cuerpo – demasiado cerca pa… - sus labios se estamparon a los míos acallando mis palabras sin que me diera tiempo de reaccionar. En un segundo lo tenía en frente y al siguiente sobre mis labios. Reaccioné lo más rápido que pude y lo empujé

- ¡¿Qué mierda te pasa imbécil?! – Le grité pasando una de mis manos por mi boca y la otra acertando un certero golpe en su pecho – estás muerto idiota

- lo lamento Leah – me dijo disculpándose, como si se hubiese dado cuenta recién de lo que había hecho, se tocó el pecho en señal de dolor, yo me sentí bien por eso, entre más le doliera mejor – fue un impulso, pero es que no pude evitarlo

- que impulso ni que nada, da gracias que yo no sufro uno y te parto la cara, porque mereces que te mate a golpes

- eres enfermera, se supone que debes cuidarme – me discutió

- olvidaré lo poco y nada de ética profesional que tengo para descuartizarte con mis propias manos – amenacé enojada – estoy casada Damián, ¡ca-sa-da! – Especifiqué silaba por silaba mientras le mostraba el anillo en mi dedo - ¿necesitas un diccionario para ver el significado?

- no te enojes, lo lamento, es que no pensaba

- eso lo noté – dije interrumpiéndolo, reanudé mi marcha con velocidad y enojada. Conté hasta diez para no golpearlo, me picaban las manos por darle otro golpe.

- ¡espera Leah! Vamos no te pongas así, fue solo un beso, además yo te besé a ti, no hubo engaño a Jakob ni nada

- claro que no hubo engaño, tú me besaste no al revés – le grité. Pensé en mis propias palabras y me di cuenta de la realidad que tenían. Si fue Renesme la que besó a Jakob entonces no hay engaño. Podría tomar el hecho de que me ocultó lo que pasó, pero, llevándolo a mi caso ¿quería decirle yo a Jakob que me besaron? O mejor aun ¿Qué quien lo hizo fue el mismo hombre que me bailó semidesnudo para mi despedida? Mi mente gritó la palabra NO con megáfono.

Bien, ahora lo entendía todo

Tengo dos opciones en estos momentos. La primera es decirle a Jakob que Damián es el bailarín de mi despedida, el hermano de mi paciente y además aquel que me besó a un poco más de un mes de casados. Lo más normal sería que él pensara que mi ida de la casa era para poder juntarme con él, y no porque estaba enojada y termine yendo a un funeral al cual no fui implícitamente invitada.

Bien, ahora definitivamente entiendo todo.

La segunda opción es quedarme callada, volver a la casa y olvidarme de todo lo que pasó con Jakob, Renesme y Damián. Esta elección se me antojaba más que la anterior por muy cobarde que pareciera. ¿Y si lo que pasó con Jakob no fue una mala coincidencia como lo que me ocurrió a mí y si fue premeditado, un engaño? La maldita voz en mi cabeza gritó nuevamente plantando esta interrogante en mi mente. Pero no demoré en ahogarla. La imagen de los ojos de Jakob volvió a mi retina ofreciéndome lo que ellos me decían, no pude ver más que sinceridad en sus pupilas, él me decía la verdad. A pesar de mis ganas de asesinarlo fui capaz de ver eso en él. Sonreí para mis adentros, más que nada burlándome de mi misma. Al final lo perdonaré fácilmente.

- ¿sigues enojada? – preguntó Damián a mi lado, en algún momento me detuve y no me di cuenta de cuando

- te diré esto solo una vez Damián, estoy casada, amo a mi marido, y si vuelves a besarme saludarás a Steve de mi parte ¿estamos claros? – admito que se me pasó la mano con lo de su hermano recién muerto, lo supe por la tristeza que se reflejó en los ojos de Damián. Pero era la única forma en la que me tomara en cuenta

- olvida lo que pasó ¿bien? – Me pidió con ruego – sigamos igual que siempre

- no hay un siempre aquí Damián, tú eras el hermano de uno de mis pacientes nada mas, no te tomes las cosas personales porque no las hay, por ningún sitio – dije tajantemente, volví a caminar a paso rápido, sentí las pisadas de él a mis espaldas

- Leah, por ultimo seamos amigos – me rogó

- piérdete Damián

- Leah – nuevamente se puso frente a mí, pero esta vez me detuve a tiempo – no lo volveré a hacer, fue un impulso, no negaré que me gustas, te encuentro linda, pero tengo conciencia de que fue un error, no entiendo porque me comporté de esa manera, lo siento mucho – se veía avergonzado mientras hablaba, bajaba la vista al suelo y se sonrojaba.

- estas advertido Damián, si violas mi espacio personal yo…

- ¿me violas a mi? – preguntó interrumpiéndome con una leve sonrisa

- imbécil

- es una broma, no te enojes – dijo riendo - ¿amigos? – vi su mano ofreciéndose a la mía con el fin de que la estrechara y sellara una amistad con él. Pero no estaba segura de que eso fuese lo mejor

- no – dije estrechándosela. Al parecer no me creyó por la sonrisa que cruzó su rostro, pero yo me quería ir, así que no discutí nada, si él creía algo que no era, era su problema. Y finalmente, muy en mi interior tampoco quería dejarlo de esa manera. Me ablandó más que nada su apariencia. Hacía el mismo puchero que Jakob

- ven, te llevo a tu casa – ofreció comenzando a caminar

- no, llévame solo hasta la calle principal, allí tomaré un taxi – no quería estar mucho tiempo sola con él, el viaje al departamento era de mínimo media hora, la cual no resistiría antes de querer matarlo

- no te preocupes, mi madre estará en el auto junto con nosotros, así que no hay riesgos de violaciones ni secuestros – bromeó Damián. Seguimos caminando mientras sopesaba mis opciones, podía perfectamente irme con él en el caso de que su mamá estuviese presente, no lo creo capaz de coquetear conmigo si ella sabe que soy una mujer casada. También podía irme caminando, pero me encontraba cansada. Creo que mi abdomen pesa con facilidad 7 o 9 kilos, y eso ya es mucho. Logré vislumbrar a la distancia un auto azul aparcado a la orilla del camino junto con varios más, al lado había dos personas, una mujer que reconocí como la madre de Steve y a un hombre al cual no vi por encontrarse de espaldas a mí. Si mal no recordaba su nombre era Angelina, al menos así se había presentado la vez que la conocí en el hospital. Me fijé un segundo en ella, delgada, quizás de un metro setenta, algo más baja que yo. Pelo corto hasta los hombros y de intenso color negro como el de Damián. Se le veía triste y cansada.

- ¿te irás conmigo? – me preguntó Damián poniéndose frente a mí nuevamente y tomando mis hombros igual que un niño pequeño ¿Cuál era el afán de cortarme el camino? Mí vista por algún motivo continuaba viendo la escena que había más allá. Vi cuando el hombre se acercaba a Angelina y la besaba tiernamente en los labios para luego abrazarla de forma consoladora - ¿y? – enfoqué mis ojos en Damián quien me miraba expectante

- solo hasta el centro de la cuidad – dije, no borró su sonrisa del rostro, pero se notó que esperaba poder llevarme por más tiempo. Pero no dejaría que las cosas se salieran de control. Para cuando Damián se puso a caminar a mi lado la pareja a un lado del auto ya se había separado y conversaban a cierta distancia. La madre de Damián pasaba sus ojos del hombre que tenía al frente a su hijo de forma nerviosa

- allí esta mamá – me dijo mi acompañante

- ¿Quién es él? – pregunté sin poder evitarlo

- es un amigo de la familia, lo conozco desde siempre, se hizo cargo de mi y de Steve cuando mi papá murió, me ayuda enviándome un poco de dinero para el pago de mi universidad, pero intento de que no sea así, por eso trabajo – comenzó a contarme. Un amigo de la familia, pues no se veían exactamente como amigos cuando los vi besándose hace unos momentos, al parecer Damián no tenía idea de lo que esos dos tenían. Estábamos a solo un par de pasos de ellos cuando el hombre misterioso finalmente se gira y muestra la cara. Ahogué un grito de sorpresa al ver quien era

- ¿Billy? – pregunté sin creer que quien estaba aquí era el padre de Jakob. Noté como su cara se descomponía al notar mi presencia

- ¿Leah? – estaba totalmente sorprendido, pero a diferencia de mi, había miedo en su mirada y su postura se había puesto rígida

- ¿se conocen? – preguntó Damián sin creerlo

- ¿Quién es ella? – la señora Angelina me miraba mientras le preguntaba a su hijo

- ella es Leah mamá, la enfermera que cuidó a Steve mientras estuvo en el hospital – le explicó Damián, yo seguía mirando a Billy, por lo que no supe cuando Angelina se acercó a abrazarme rodeando mi cuello con su brazos. Me tomó completamente por sorpresa

- gracias, por todo lo que hiciste por mi hijo mientras estuvo hospitalizado – me agradeció ella, yo aun dudosa palmeé su espalda en un intento raro de devolverle el abrazo pero sintiéndome completamente incomoda por la situación

- era mi trabajo, no se preocupe – le respondí algo choqueada por el gesto de afecto, ella se separó de mí y me miró sonriente. Me di cuenta que esa no era la misma sonrisa que tenía su hijo mayor

- aun así, Steve te quería mucho, una vez me dijo que quería que fueras la madrina de su primera comunión – me dijo llenándosele los ojos de lagrimas, inevitablemente una cayó por su mejilla la cual limpio rápidamente

- tranquila mamá – le consoló Damián acariciando su hombro, ella le devolvió una sonrisa – díganme, ¿ustedes se conocían? – yo miré a Billy quien ya había arreglado su expresión por una menos delatadora, aun así estaba tenso. Algo malo estaba ocurriendo

- si – respondí – él es el padre de Jakob, mi esposo – los ojos de Angelina se abrieron completamente pasando a mirar la cara de Billy como si le pidiera una afirmación de lo que acaba de decirle, este asintió moviendo su cabeza

- ¿tú conoces al esposo de esta niñita? – le preguntó ahora a su hijo con un poco de pánico en la voz, la denominación de niñita fue algo que me molestó y algo por lo que hubiese alegado de no ser porque mi cabeza estaba buscando lo que había de raro en la imagen que tenia frente a mi ojos. Algo no cuadraba.

- no, solo a ella – respondió Damián extrañado por la actitud de su madre, ella suspiró aliviada. Volvió a posar sus ojos en Billy quien no había abierto la boca en todo este momento – no sabía que Billy tuviese un hijo – pasé mi mirada al recién llamado y algo hizo clic en mi cabeza. Por su puesto.

- no, verdad es que nunca te lo había dicho, él vivía con su madre así que no pasaba más que los veranos conmigo – le explicó Billy. Estaba serio, muy diferente a como es normalmente. Me molestó la actitud indiferente que tomó al hablar de Jakob

- vaya, me lo podrías presentar un día, increíble lo pequeño que es el mundo – Damián sonreía a su madre quien le devolvía una falsa sonrisa de simpatía - ¿nos vamos?

- Billy ¿trajiste tu auto? – pregunté

- si ¿por?

- genial, me iré contigo – no fue una pregunta, realmente no le quedaba otra opción que llevarme, tenia cosas que hablar con él, mas aun después de lo que noté, finalmente sabía que era lo extraño en esta imagen, y me costaba asimilarlo, si mis cálculos son correctos y mis conclusiones también las cosas se pondrían feas. Tenía claro que Billy no me diría a buenas y a primeras, pero lo terminaría haciendo. Si o si.

- tengo médico hija, los dolores de espalda me están matando no creo poder ir a dejarte al departamento – comenzó a excusarse. Comprobado, algo aquí no andaba bien, por eso no me quería con él a solas. El Billy de siempre nunca se hubiese negado

- no te preocupes, solo déjame en el centro de la cuidad. Y pásame las llaves, así manejaré yo para que no fuerces la espalda conduciendo – no se iba a zafar de mi. Me miró dudoso, pero se dio cuenta que no podría eludirme, así que me pasó las llaves y se despidió con un movimiento de mano, algo muy diferente al beso que se había dado unos momentos antes con Angelina.

- no estamos viendo ¿cierto? – me preguntó Damián cuando nos despedíamos, se veía decepcionado por el hecho de que al final no me fui con él

- quizás en algún momento nos veamos otra vez – le respondí, estaba segura que lo vería de nuevo, sobre todo si mis sospechas se confirmaban

- no te pierdas, por favor, prometo no ser un imbécil la próxima vez, te daré pases libres para el club – me ofreció con una sonrisa,

- eso le gustaría a Rosalie – bromeé – nos vemos Damián – dije antes de comenzar a caminar al auto de Billy el cual se encontraba a solo dos autos de diferencia.

Nos subimos y comenzamos a andar por el camino. Partimos en silencio. Ninguno decía nada, el continuaba tenso a mi lado y evitaba lo más posible mirarme a los ojos. Me canse del mutismo y hablé

- así que conoces a la señora Angelina hace tiempo – murmuré como si no fuese algo importante y solo quisiera entablar una conversación

- si

- cuéntame – le pedí, mi voz era amable, solo curiosidad. Al parecer Billy se lo creyó ya que mi miró un poco más relajado

- Angelina, Gídeon, Sara y yo éramos compañeros de instituto hace 35 años – comenzó refiriéndose también al padre muerto de Damián y a la madre fallecida de Jakob – nos volvimos inseparables, pero al salir graduados tomamos direcciones diferentes. Dos años después Sara quedó embarazada de Rachel y Rebeca, luego llegó Jakob. Cuando ella y yo nos separamos me volví a encontrar con Gídeon y Angelina que se habían casado y desde entonces nos vimos de forma esporádica. Me enteré de que el pequeño Steve había muerto y vine al funeral, no es gran historia – me dedicó una sonrisa al terminar de decirlo todo. Me pareció un cuento algo censurado, por lo que volví a preguntar

- ¿nada más que contar? – él me miró borrando su sonrisa

- no – me respondió secamente

- ¿ni si quiera la parte del beso de hoy? – Tuve la impresión de que Billy prefería tirarse del auto en movimiento que seguir con la conversación – Billy, te vi besando a la señora Angelina, no me lo niegues ni quedes como mentiroso frente a mi ojos ¿vale?

- mi vida privada no es asunto tuyo Leah – espetó

- tu vida sexual me importa un rábano Billy, pero siento que algo me estas ocultando

- ten más respeto, te llevo varios años de camino para que me hables de esa manera – leí la amenaza en su voz sin que tuviese que decírmela, pero a mí no me asusta nadie, así que continúe con mi aire de superioridad. Estacioné el auto a un lado de la calle y apagué el motor, si quiere ponerse difícil no sabe con quién se topa

- si quieres mi respeto dime la verdad de las cosas, estoy segura que algo está ocurriendo aquí Billy, y si no lo averiguo hoy lo haré más adelante, pero ten por seguro que terminaré sabiendo – lo mío si era una amenaza

- no hay nada aquí

- ¿Por qué si Sara también era amiga de Angelina ellas nunca se vieron? – pregunté, si no me respondía directamente me iría por la tangente

- ¿Por qué crees que nunca se vieron?

- por que sus hijos no se conocen – respondí, lo cual era obvio, si tu vuelves a ver a tu mejor amiga después de años, lo primero que siempre haces es presentar a tus hijos, sobre todo porque Jakob y Damián solo se llevaban por tres años, habrían querido que jugaran juntos. Era lo más lógico.

- eso es irrelevante

- Damián ni si quiera sabia que tenias hijos Billy, apuesto a que tampoco sabía que estuviste casado por lo que tampoco conoció a Sara, la mejor amiga de su madre ¿eso también es irrelevante? – Se quedó callado sin tener palabras para responderme – dime la verdad Billy. Algo me dice que me estas ocultando algo

- ¿Jakob vive con tu sentido de detective todos los días? – me preguntó serio

- es tan mal mentiroso como tu – espeté. Hubo silencio por un momento en el auto mientras Billy decidía si contarme o no, aunque no le quedaba alternativa alguna

- sigue conduciendo por favor, no quiero llegar tarde a mi cita con el médico – pidió, yo hice andar el auto ignorando el hecho de que eso también era mentira y que aun intentaba engañarme

- ¿me vas a decir o tendré que continuar con mis especulaciones? Tengo todo el día Billy – pasó otro momento en el que se mantuvo en silencio. Hasta que lo escuché suspirar, finalmente se había rendido

- lo que te diré Leah, es algo que nadie más sabe, nadie. Y tengo planeado de que siga así, Jakob no se puede enterar por ningún motivo – comenzó a decir, esperó a mi respuesta, pero no le diría nada ya que seguramente esperaba que le prometiera guardar el secreto de Jakob, y eso no era algo que pudiese prometer, sobre todo si era lo que yo creía – Sara supo que me había vuelto a encontrar con Angelina y Gídeon, pero no de la mejor manera.

- engañaste a la madre de Jakob con su mejor amiga – lo dije como afirmación no como pregunta

- sí, fue… solo un delis, pero Sara nunca me lo perdonó

- ¿solo un desliz? – pregunte aséptica, esa no se la creía nadie

- unos cuantos más bien – se corrigió. Me mantuve callada esperando a que me dijera algo más. Luego de un momento siguió su narrativa – las cosas con Sara no iban bien cuando nació Jakob, en esos momento me encontré con Angelina y bueno, una cosa llevó a otra y finalmente pasó lo que pasó… luego, bueno… nos volvimos a ver y…

- tuviste una relación paralela – él asintió lentamente mirando la carretera, sin tener el valor de mirarme a los ojos - ¿Gídeon nunca supo? – Billy negó. Nos quedamos en silencio por un momento. El no se veía dispuesto a hablar, por lo que solté el comentario que lo obligaría a decir algo

- no sé como Damián no sospecha algo – dije mirando por la ventana

- no hay forma en que lo haga, he mantenido este secreto por 23 largos años hasta que llegaste tu y con una mirada supiste todo lo que pasaba. No sé como Jakob no se vuelve loco contigo – me dijo en respuesta. Respiré para no enojarme por lo último que había dicho, pero eso solo ayudó a que mis comentarios fueran directo a la yaga

- yo sospecharía si mi hermano y yo no nos pareciéramos – dije, Billy me quedó mirando, vi el pánico en sus ojos – a simple vista se notaba que Steve y Damián no tenían mucho en común, pensé que eran rasgos de su padre lo que los diferenciaba pero… lo vi junto a ti ahora y el parecido fue innegable, él y Jakob siempre me parecieron similares… pasaban por hermanos – eso era lo extraño en la imagen. El parecido de Billy con Damián era tan notorio, misma piel, mismo color de cabello… misma sonrisa. Sí, porque si había algo que me gustaba de Damián era su sonrisa, igual a la de Jakob, igual a la de Billy. Esta teoría era loca, no la creía ni yo misma y la lancé un poco enojada por la situación más que porque creyera en su veracidad, pero los ojos dilatados de Billy me decían que no estaba tan lejos de la verdad y eso me estaba asustando - ¿Billy?

- nunca pensé que fuese tan notorio – susurró con la mirada perdida

- Ho mierda ¿es verdad? – ahora estaba sorprendida, hay veces en las que me gustaría no tener razón en todo

- ¿no?

- tarde para negarlo – Billy tomó su cabeza con sus manos y comenzó a negar

- esto no puede estar pasando – dijo – Jakob no conoce a Damián ¿verdad?

- para tu suerte no, pero debería hacerlo – él levantó la cabeza de golpe para mirarme, si antes pensé que tenía miedo ahora era pánico lo que reflejaban sus ojos

- no te atrevas Leah, esto no te incumbe así que no te metas – me amenazó

- ¿o qué? – pregunte de forma altiva, esperé respuesta pero no la hubo - Lamento decirte Billy que si incumbe a Jakob me incumbe a mí, no puedes seguir ocultando esto

- lo hice por años

- esto no está bien

- ¡no te metas Leah! – espeto nuevamente, pero esta vez su voz denotaba ruego, yo lo quedé mirando. No podía decirle que me quedaría callada porque aun no decidía que hacer, lo único de lo que estaba seguro es que las cosas no estaban bien y que no era correcto mentirle a Jakob de esta manera. Hacía un momento que estábamos en el estacionamiento del hospital al que se atendía Billy, al notar que no podía contestarle, solo me giré y salí del auto.

Billy no me siguió. Yo caminé por la avenida principal a paso lento, estaba a poco más de seis cuadras del departamento, así que decidí caminar, necesitaba pensar. Varias cosas rondaban por mi mente

Primero: Jakob está perdonado y fin del asunto. Sé que me contradigo a mí misma, pero ahora no puedo pensar en tenerle rabia con todo lo que ha pasado, menos imaginando su cara de congoja cuando se entere de todo.

Segundo: por más que quiero tenerle odio a Damián no puedo, acabo de saber que es mi cuñado y que lo han engañado toda su vida, además irremediablemente le tomé cariño

Tercero: el beso. Aunque no tengo mucho que pensar sobre esto, Damián me besó, se disculpo diciendo que no sabía lo que hacía y que no volvería a ser un idiota. Fin del asunto. Pero ¿se lo contaré a Jakob? A él le pedí sinceridad, pero yo no quería contarle este detalle del día pensando en ello como algo irrelevante y sin sentido que sería mejor enterrar en el fondo de mi mente. Y así o haré aunque me sienta como una sínica cualquiera

Cuarto: Billy. Mi suegro. El padre de Jakob. Recordé una conversación con Jake muy antigua, de las primeras veces que nos conocimos, donde decía que su padre era más un tío para él que un padre real. Que nunca se preocupó mucho de su hijo y es un sentimiento que en Jakob perdura hasta hoy, pero lo conozco, se que esta noticia lo lastimará, que le ocultaran un hermano cuando siempre quiso uno, ¿Cuántas veces lo escuché decir que ser el único hombre entre puras mujeres en su familia había sido un fastidio? ¿Qué un hermano le habría alegrado la vida? Y resulta que tenia, pero se lo ocultaron 21 largos años… no sabía qué hacer. No era mi deber decírselo. Billy no me estaba simpatizando mucho en estos momentos pero tenía razón, esto no me incumbe. Es algo entre Jakob y él. Mi único papel ahora será apoyar a mi marido cuando se entere que tiene un hermano… ¿y Damián? Sufrirá aun mas al saber que su padre no lo era realmente, y además que su madre le mintió todo este tiempo… y que besó a la esposa de su hermano… bien, no sé porque recordé eso si es tema enterrado. Pensé en que estará peor que Jakob ya que no tendrá a nadie que lo apoye de la forma en que yo lo haré con mi marido, muchas cosas pesarán en la cabeza de Damián.

No me di cuenta cuando ya había llegado. La noche ya había cubierto la cuidad y según el reloj de la recepción eran casi las diez de la noche. No sé donde se va el tiempo cuando lo que más necesitas es tener unas horas más. Pero la verdad es que ya no me quedaba tiempo. Podía perfectamente ir un hotel y quedarme allí la noche, pero eso no era lo que quería, lo que más deseaba era abrazar a Jakob, como si lo estuviese consolando a pesar de que aun no conocía la verdad. Por mi camino en el asesor, que fue demasiado corto para mi gusto, tome una decisión que me pesaba en la cabeza. No le diría nada a Jakob. Ese tema era de Billy y de nadie más que él. Si alguien debía desentrañar tanta mentira ese debía ser el mismo creador, yo no era nadie para sacar a la luz una verdad que sumiría a una familia completa en la miseria, porque no solo Jakob sufriría, si no también Raquel y Rachel.

Sí, me quedaría completamente callada a la espera de que Billy abriera la boca.

Saqué la llave de mi cartera y abrí la puerta. Las luces estaban encendidas pero no se escuchaba ningún ruido, caminé lentamente y me encontré con un Jakob dormido sobre el sillón. Tenía ojeras bajo sus ojos y se notaba terriblemente cansado, recordé que yo lo había hecho levantarse de madrugada para comprarme una estúpida leche. Me sentí horrible por eso. Me senté en una de las sillas de la cocina y lo miré un minuto más. No quería mentirle, pero no me quedaba de otra, no quería seguir peleada con él, pero la mujer feminista que llevo dentro me decía que no le hablara solo para mantener mi orgullo en alto. Ahorqué a esa estúpida voz, y si seguía pensando tanto en las cosas seguramente terminaría ahorcándome a mí misma.

Jakob se movió de su lugar y abrió un poco los ojos, pero al notarme se despertó de un golpe

- ¡Ho Leah! Lo lamento tanto – comenzó a decir mientras se acercaba a mi posición, yo me levanté de mi asiento a la defensiva. Pensé que había ahorcado a la feminista de mi interior, es más dura de lo que pensé – no, no te vayas, escúchame

- habla – dije secamente. _"muérete, muérete" _le decía a esa parte de mi que tanto estaba molestándome ahora, mi ángel bueno intentaba ganar, pero no estaba dando resultado y me comportaba como una verdadera perra cuando no tenía cara para hacerlo.

- pensé en lo que me dijiste y tenias toda la razón, no debe haber secretos entre nosotros, sobre todo porque no tengo nada que ocultarte – genial, ahora me siento culpable – hice… hice lo que me pediste – dijo poniendo sobre la mesa de la cocina un papel doblado, gruñí al ver lo grueso que era, por lo bajo dos a tres hojas – tenías razón al decirme gigoló, no era muy fiel cuando iba en el instituto y bueno, me iba bien con las mujeres y me dejé querer por todas y…

- no me interesan los detalles – gruñí interrumpiéndolo

- tienes razón, disculpa, allí tienes la lista que me pediste – yo la tomé y comencé a desdoblarla, pero Jakob me detuvo – espera, solo quiero decirte algo mas – me pidió, yo cedí feliz de que finalmente la perra que llevo dentro se estuviera marchando. Jakob sacó de su bolsillo otro papel dolado en cuatro, lo puso sobre la mesa. Lo miré y me extrañó, ya que yo solo pedí una lista, aunque se veía que el nuevo papel era mucho más pequeño que el anterior – hice otra lista, esa – dijo señalando el papel en mis manos – es la lista con las mujeres que he estado, pero esta – tomó el documento que estaba sobre la mesa – es la lista con las mujeres que he amado – desdobló el papel y me lo enseñó. No tuve que leer mucho ya que solo había una palabra

Tú.

Nos quedamos mirando por unos segundos. ¿Cómo reaccionas a eso? Buena pregunta. Una persona normal se arroja a su cuello y lo besa, pero yo no soy normal, así que solo me quedé en mi sitio sin hacer nada

- estoy enamorado de ti Leah, y quiero que te lo grabes en la cabeza. No hay nadie más que tú, solo has sido tú y siempre serás tú. Prometo que nunca más te mentiré ni ocultaré las cosas, desde hoy la sinceridad será parte de nuestra relación, no importa que tan malo sea, tú serás siempre primero

- te odio – salió de mi boca, Jakob enmudeció instantáneamente y me quedó mirando fijo con dolor en sus ojos – no deberías hacer que te ame tanto, no es bueno para mi salud mental – eran las palabras más cursis que podían salir de mi boca. Jakob esbozó una sonrisa

- ¿perdonado? – me preguntó, yo suspiré

- desde antes que te despertaras – no debí decir eso, pero salió sin pasar por un filtro en mi cabeza. Sentí los brazos de Jakob aferrarse a mi cintura y medio segundo después su boca fija en la mía. Me sentí inmediatamente mejor maldiciéndome por esa reacción. Lo odio por hacerme amarlo tanto, esa frase es ideal para mí. Pasé mis brazos por su cuello y lo acerqué aun mas a mi boca, durante el tiempo que nos besamos mandé todos mis problemas a la mierda y me concentré en su lengua jugando con la mía. En su cuerpo amoldándose al mío, en sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y de lo mucho que lo extrañaba. Mis células nerviosas se relajaron al sentir su calor y mi mente solo pensaba en Jakob desnudo sobre la cama. Mi mente me agrada.

Finalmente luego de, no sé cuánto tiempo, nos separamos. Él mantuvo sus ojos cerrados y sonreía aliviado, al menos eso fue lo que noté en su expresión, aunque seguramente era reflejo de la mía

- te echaba de menos – susurró, yo asentí disfrutando el momento. Concordé con el dicho de que lo mejor de una pelea es la reconciliación, y aun faltaba que Jakob calmara mi libido, esa parte de la mediación será lo mejor. Pero mi estomago rugió cortando el ambiente de romanticismo que había en el aire. No lo culpaba, no había comido nada desde el desayuno y los gemelos empezaron a protestar.

- tu estomago me quitó la idea – dijo Jakob sonriendo y tocando mi enorme vientre - ¿comida china?

- Ho si – acepté entusiasmada. Se me hizo agua a la boca de forma inmediata

- iré a comprarla, no me tardaré más de diez minutos y después de comer… - dejó la frase en el aire y para completarla me besó con más ardor que antes. Definitivamente entendí la idea

- demórate 5 y estaremos toda la noche – no necesité decir más para que Jakob saliera con rapidez de la casa, no sin antes darme un beso fugas en los labios. Sonreí para mí misma viéndolo salir.

Mis ojos se posaron en los dos papeles que había sobre la mesa. Uno abierto y el otro cerrado. Tenía curiosidad por saber a quien de la lista reconocía y a quien no, o cuantas eran en total. Pero no la abrí. Solo la tiré a la basura olvidándome del tema. El otro papel lo tomé y lo guardé en mi agenda. Será un bonito recuerdo.

Tomé mi celular y marqué un número con una nueva resolución en mi cabeza. Jakob me prometió que la sinceridad seria lo primero entre nosotros, y yo aria lo mismo. Basta de mentiras

- _¿Leah?_ – preguntó la voz masculina al otro lado del teléfono

- se lo dirás tú – le dije a Billy sin si quiera saludar.

- _pero…_

- no hay peros Billy

-_ si las cosas han estado así por tanto años ¿Por qué sacar este secreto ahora?_

- porque no serás tu quien deberá mirarlo a los ojos todos los días sabiendo que algo le estás ocultando, no le mentiré a mi marido Billy, él no se lo merece. Tienes dos opciones, o se lo dices tú o se lo diré yo, pero no más mentiras, no te apoyaré en algo como esto – y era verdad, tenía que reconocer que Billy no había sido el mejor padre del mundo, no estuvo con Jakob en su infancia, nunca lo trató como hijo hasta que murió Sara, le ocultó algo tan importante por años. Lo mínimo que podía hacer ahora para reivindicar las cosas era terminar con esta mentira, yo no me sentía capaz de mentirle a Jakob por el resto de nuestras vidas. Sé que será lo suficientemente fuerte para soportar algo así, yo estaré con él para acompañarlo en todo.

-_ dame un poco de tiempo… dame un mes para preparar todo_ – me rogó por teléfono, no entendí que tendría que arreglar

- ¿preparar que Billy? ¿Tu discurso? ¿Tus escusas?

- _no, prepararme psicológicamente para que mi hijo me odie por el resto de mi vida _

- ¿Cuál de tus dos hijos? – quizás se me estaba pasando la mano, lo reconocía, pero no me arrepentí de que mi ángel malo saliera a flote en estos momentos. Billy guardó silencio por un momento hasta que finalmente me contestó

- _ambos_

- dos semanas, ni un día mas – me parecía tiempo suficientemente largo para que preparara lo que fuera que tenía que preparar.

-_ bien… aunque insisto en que esto no terminara bien, hay cosas que es mejor que se queden guardadas Leah, Jakob no será feliz cuando se entere de esto, no creo que quieras verlo sufrir de esa manera solo porque no puedes guardar un secreto – _bien, hasta ahora había tenido compasión con él, ahora se me acabó todo vestigio de bondad por el maldito mentiroso con quien estaba hablando

- escúchame bien Billy, si amaras a tu hijo nunca le habrías ocultado algo así. Si te preocuparas por él habrías estado presente durante su vida, si Jakob va a sufrir será completamente culpa tuya y quien cargará con eso serás tu no yo. Así que tienes dos semanas para contarle todo o me encargaré de dejarte como el maldito mentiroso que eres – no esperé respuesta y le colgué. Acabo de ganarme como enemigo a mi suegro, y por mas que se que eso debería afectarme, no lo hace. Me alivia por una parte saber que Jakob no lo quiere como padre después de todo. Nunca lo hizo, y después de esto nunca lo hará. De lo contrario me sentiría mal.

Por más que me cueste decirlo, las palabras de Billy hicieron mella en mi. ¿Y si Jakob sufría demasiado con esto? ¿Y si era mejor quedarme callada y decirle a Billy que las cosas quedaran como siempre? Lo que no sabes no te daña y Jakob no pasaría por una desilusión como esta. El sonido de la puerta me sacó de mis pensamientos. Fui a abrirla y me recibieron unos labios en los míos.

Jakob ni si quiera dejó los paquetes que tenía en las manos y sin más se acercó a besarme apenas abrí la puerta. Reaccione automáticamente pasando mis brazos por su cintura.

- comamos pronto para luego comerte a ti – me susurró al oído una vez que me alejé de su boca. Reí por su comentario. Jakob pasó directo a la cocina y comenzó a sacar las cosas que traía en las bolsas.

Lo quedé mirando fijamente, él se dio cuenta ya que me devolvió la mirada y me esbozó una sonrisa, de aquellas que iluminan la habitación sin importar lo oscura que esté.

No sabía que iba a hacer, no sabía si mantener el ultimátum a Billy o decidir que lo mejor era morderme la lengua antes de decirle algo a Jakob que lo dañara. No, no sabía lo que haría, pero hasta entonces tendría que mentirle. Catorce días no es mucho ¿cierto? Jakob me guiño un ojo mientras me acercaba donde él.

Catorce días es mucho.

_**Odio no tener tiempo… odio que me den pruebas para la segunda semana de clases… odio tener que leer cosas que me aburren y en las que me demoro siglos en comprender un párrafo, pero lo que más odio es demorarme en actualizar, sobre todo porque la mejor parte está por llegar. ¿No les pasa lo mismo?**_

_**En fin, para las que dudaron que Daniel fuese gay, creo que ahora lo confirmé. **_

_**¿Por qué pensaron que Leah se había ido de la casa? Solo se fue enojada, nada más, nunca se le paso por la mente pasar la noche en otro sitio**_

_**Al principio pensé en que Damián fuese hermano oculto de Leah, pero mis dedos no me hicieron caso cuando escribía y lo pusieron como hermano de Jakob, ya que se le va a hacer. **_

_**Preguntas!!**_

_**Quieren que Leah le diga a Jakob que Damián la beso????**_

_**Quieren que Leah le cuente a Jakob que tiene un hermano o Billy? O mejor que no sepa nunca???**_

_**Porque ya no me dejan revis como antes??? **_

_**La última era porque ya no me dejan tantos comentarios como en los primeros capítulos, cada vez disminuye más y más el número, cosa que me desanima porque no me incentivan a seguir escribiendo. **_

_**Les agradezco de corazón a todas aquellas que aun me siguen y leen y dejan comentarios y me dan ánimos, se les quiere millones a todas.**_

_**Creo que eso era… mis N/A siempre son tan largos… bueno, un besote movido (por las replicas del terremoto que hay siempre aquí) y nos estamos leyendo!!**_


	13. Chapter 13

Leah POV

Solté un gruñido de dolor al sentir los dientes de Jakob en mi hombro, pero eso no fue nada en comparación con el placer que tenía en esos momentos y fue un sonido opacado por un el gemido que salió de mi garganta cuando llegué al clímax. Apoyé jadeante mi frente en la fría muralla intentando calmar mi respiración y mi pulso cardiaco, Jakob se había tomado enserio el tema de que el sexo en el embarazo era bueno para los músculos de la pelvis, aunque yo no tenía problemas con eso, al contrario, me hallaba bastante feliz por que quisiera comprobar esa teoría. Apoyó su cabeza entre mis omóplatos mientras embestía una vez mas solo por el placer que le provocaba verme estremecer por sus movimientos. Soltó una risita cuando un escalofrío placentero cruzó mi espina dorsal al sentir como él volvía a entrar en mí. Su respiración era irregular en mi cuello al igual que la mía, sentía su pecho subir y bajar en mi espalda, pero sus labios no detenían su recorrido por mi cuello y hombros, depositando un beso en el sitio donde me había mordido

- ¿era necesario usar los dientes? – le pregunté cuando logré serenarme un poco y girarme para apoyar mi espalda en la muralla. Jakob me abrazó por la cintura apoyando su frente en la mía

- lo lamento, me deje llevar por el momento, pero es que la posición me gusto mucho. De pie es bastante excitante – me dijo provocando mi risa, no podía estar más de acuerdo, debido al enorme tamaño de mi vientre era imposible que él se posicionara sobre mí, y yo me sentía mal si se ponía bajo mío porque tenía la sensación de que lo aplastaba, Jakob era el hombro más imaginativo que había conocido al pensar en esto. Estar de pie era una posición bastante más cómoda

- dejará una marca – aclaré intentando mirar mi hombro, si, podía ver un semicírculo rosado con la forma de sus dientes

- tienes el sello de Jakob Black en tu hombro derecho, una huella mas de que eres mía –dijo besando mi hombro una vez mas

- tengo una huella aun más notoria que esa e imposible de ocultar – miré mi vientre que estaba entre nosotros – y esa huella tiene cuatro piernas, cuatro brazos y dos cabezas y en un tiempo más lloraran toda la noche y… - dejé de hablar al sentir una pinzada en un lado de mi abdomen

- ¿estás bien? – me preguntó preocupado. Esperó mi respuesta pero no respondí, eso debió inquietarlo aun más ya que me tomó en brazos y me llevó a la cama rápidamente tapándome. Jakob se puso detrás de mí y me abrazó por la cintura poniendo sus manos en mi vientre y su rostro sobre mi hombro

- no es nada – logré decir cuando el dolor me dejó hablar y recupere el aliento – tus hijos no deben quererme mucho para patear tan fuerte – las manos de Jakob se movían incesantes por mi abdomen calmando cualquier clase de dolor, era mejor que cualquier analgésico.

- ellos te aman de la misma manera que yo a ti – susurro a mi oído – pero son niños y se mueven en tu interior intentando encontrar espacio donde crecer lo cual es difícil considerando que son dos, el líquido amniótico no ayuda mucho a que se puedan mover – yo me giré un poco para mirarlo, había hablado con una voz segura y tierna.

- ¿desde cuándo eres pediatra? – pregunté asombrada por el conocimiento que tenía mi esposo, quien antiguamente con suerte sabía los meses que duraba un embarazo

- he estado estudiando – me aclaró orgulloso de sí mismo – me cansé de ser un ignorante en esto, te quiero cuidar y no puedo hacerlo si no sé de qué se trata todo lo que te está pasando – lo besé sin dejarlo continuar. Me giré completamente para así poner mi cabeza en su pecho

- eres tan tierno que produces diabetes – bromeé

- sí, creo que las hormonas también me afectan a mi – me respondió abrazándome tiernamente por la cintura y enredando nuestras piernas. Nos quedamos callados y estaba segura que Jakob se estaba quedando dormido, y con razón, eran cerca de las doce de la noche y el pobre había trabajado hasta muy tarde en la empresa automotriz, quería tomarse unos días libres en un tiempo más para acompañarme en mi fuero maternal, pero para eso tenía que trabajar un poco más de la cuenta y adelantar las horas que faltaría. No pasó mucho tiempo para sentir unos leves ronquidos sobre mi cabeza. Levanté mi mirada y me topé con un rostro pacífico y medio sonriente. Desde siempre me había gustado verlo dormir, desde el primer día en que dormimos bajo las mismas sábanas, aquella vez en mi casa del lago, no tenía idea porqué, quizás porque puedo ver a un Jakob sin preocupaciones, como si fuese un niño pequeño, tranquilo, y saber que esa tranquilidad él me la podía dar a mí. Me abracé aun más a él y elevé mi dedo para acariciarle la mejilla, Jakob, aun dormido, me devolvió una sonrisa completa. Suspiré. Lo amo tanto.

Solo quedaba un poco más de una semana para que Billy le dijera todo a Jakob y yo tenía miedo de su dolor, pensar en que sufriera me dolía, tenía miedo de que mi estupidez le dañara, de que me recriminara por saberlo antes que él, por ocultárselo dos semanas, por conocer a Damián antes… miedo por tantas cosas, no, estaba aterrada… estaba hecha una maldita cobarde, pero al menos estaba segura de algo, Jakob debía saber, no merecía mantenerse en la oscuridad con un tema como este, si Billy no le decía nada yo me encargaría de hacerlo sin importar las consecuencias, no le mentiría ala hombre que amo. Lo que me lleva a otra cosa.

Damián. ¿Qué haré con él? Es el hermano de mi marido aunque aun no lo sepa, y para colmo de males estaba detrás de su cuñada. No, creo que el colmo es que me besó sin mi permiso… no, el colmo es que además de ser una maldita cobarde soy una maldita cínica. Si creo que ese es el colmo. Una reverenda maldita cínica cobarde gorda y embarazada. Vaya descripción de mi misma.

Van cinco días desde que mi cuñado aun no reconocido por nadie me había besado trayendo buenas y malas consecuencias con su acto. Las buenas fueron increíbles y aun estoy teniendo los resultados de la reconciliación. Pero las malas son el hecho de que me sentía horrible por estárselo ocultando a Jakob cuando yo le pedí sinceridad absoluta en nuestra relación. Tenía la difícil misión de decidir si le decía o no a mi marido que me había pasado algo mientras estábamos enojados. Pero no quería pelear con él y menos sabiendo lo que más tarde le contarían, estaba segura que la guerra de Troya seria un picnic en la playa en comparación con el escándalo que él armaría al saber que le he estado ocultando cosas.

Los bebés comenzaron a saltar en mi interior otra vez haciéndome sisear de dolor

- ¿quieren por el amor de dios dejar de patear a mamá por un momento? – les susurré al parcito que al parecer jugaban a la pelota con mis pobres riñones.

- no los retes, aun son pequeños – la voz de Jakob sonó en mi oído en un leve murmullo

- lo siento, te desperté

- no, lo hizo tu caricia en mi mejilla – contradijo levantando con su índice mi mirada para alcanzar mis labios.

- lo siento por eso entonces – rectifiqué devolviéndole otro beso

- no lo hagas, me gustó mucho, no sueles hacer actos de tanta delicadeza y disfruto cada mínimo detalle de los pocos que realizas – ahora él pasaba su índice por mi pómulo tiernamente. Tenía razón, no era alguien muy cariñosa que digamos, al contrario, de cariñosa no tenía nada, era una completa arisca el 99% del tiempo.

- bien, entonces lo lamento por eso – Jakob rió y besó mi coronilla

- deja de disculparte, si me molestara te lo diría, además tengo claro que los momentos cursis no se te dan muy bien, te conocí de esa forma y me enamoré de ti de esa manera, qué más da, es un defecto tuyo que me gusta – dijo elevando sus hombros. Yo sonreí, era un defecto que se ama hasta volverlo una virtud

- mañana es la cita con Mike – le recordé, cumplía cinco meses de embarazo y me tocaba un chequeo completo

- tienes razón – dijo, luego se quedó en silencio por un momento seguramente pensando en cómo lo haría con su ajetreado trabajo, por lo que entendía mañana tenía una reunión en la oficina a medio día. Le estaba complicando con mis cosas de embarazada – dime la hora para estar allí

- no es necesario que vayas, es un chequeo de rutina y tienes suficiente trabajo como para que lo dejes tirado solo para verme

- claro que no, nunca tengo suficiente trabajo para dejarte botada – me contradijo, pero no le creí mucho. A pesar del poco tiempo que llevaba Jakob en la compañía le estaba yendo muy bien y era importante dentro de las decisiones que se tomaran a nivel administrativo, no quería que lo catalogaran mal al faltar a sus compromisos solo para acompañarme a una ecografía

- es enserio Jakob, no tienes que ir a verme

- ¿y quién te dijo que te iría a ver a ti? Yo voy a ver a mis hijos por esa pantalla enorme en blanco y negro, quiero ver que sexo tienen ya que la última vez se negaron a cooperar así que te aguantas – bien, aquí va una reacción de embarazada a finales de su segundo trimestre. Nadie puede culparme ya que todo es culpa de las hormonas que dominan mi vida desde el mes tres y me hacen actuar como una idiota.

- bien, gracias por la aclaración – dije molesta, sus palabras, aunque sabía que eran en tono de broma, me habían dolido – y no te preocupes, te sacaré una foto si tienes tantas ganas de verlos, te la pondré en un marco para que duermas con ella – me giré bruscamente saliendo de su abrazo de forma inesperada. Como pude cargué la tonelada de peso que tenía en la zona media de mi cuerpo fuera de la cama, tomé mi bata y me la puse

- por favor no me digas que te enojaste – me pidió Jakob mirándome desde la cama con cara de sorpresa

- bien, no te digo nada así me evito aclarar lo que me pasa – espeté saliendo de la pieza.

Bajé las escaleras aun molesta por lo que pasó. Me traté de estúpida a mí misma y de estúpido a Jakob, a mí con justa y sobrada razón y a Jakob solo porque soy una idiota hormonal embarazada, no había otra razón de peso que valiera. Llegué a la cocina y abrí el refrigerador. A mi lista de defectos debía agregar el pecado capital de la gula, solo en el último mes había aumentado más de 5 kilos, algo poco común aun en una mujer esperando gemelos. Tomé una caja con mi querida leche de vainilla descremada y me serví un vaso de tamaño industrial. Pasaron unos minutos donde la soledad era mi única compañera. Las palabras _"estúpida, sensible, llorona, idiota" _y otras aun menos amables pasaban por mi cabeza una y otra vez solo para intentar describirme, pero ninguna era suficiente para decir lo horrible que era. Me sentía culpable porque yo siempre era la que tenía problemas con el temperamento, desde que nos conocimos con Jakob yo soy la que explota por nada, y ahora con el embarazo las cosas se han puesto peores. Y lo más malo era que Jakob siempre volvía a mi disculpándose por algo que no había hecho y algunas veces yo tenía el descaro de recriminarle aun sabiendo su inocencia. Bendita esposa estaba hecha.

Habían pasado al menos treinta minutos desde que salí de la habitación y él aun no bajaba. Nunca demoraba más de quince. Tienes que estar enojado, y si no me quería hablar otra vez merecido me lo tenía. La culpa inundaba mi pecho y me sentía demasiado mal conmigo misma como para quedarme a esperar que el viniera a hablarme, no tenia porqué hacerlo ya que la imbécil había sido yo. Así que dejé mi vaso vacio en el fregadero y volví a la habitación.

Al llegar lo vi de espaldas sobre la cama mirando al techo. Tenía los brazos bajo su cabeza y se notaba pensativo, debatiente, si ese debate es entre perdonarme y no hacerlo espero que se decida por la primera. Sin pensarlo mucho por miedo a acobardarme me acerqué a la cama, me saqué la bata y desnuda me metí bajo las sábanas. Dubitativa me acerqué. Jakob giró su cabeza y miró directo a mi ojos, sin más lo abracé fuertemente y hundí mi cabeza en su cuello intentando encontrar las palabras para romper el silencio que Jakob estaba decidido a no perturbar, _"por favor que no salgan lagrimas, por favor que no salgan lagrimas" _me pedía a mí misma.

- perdona, definitivamente mi humor es un defecto que no puede volverse una virtud – murmuré

- ¿Qué? – obviamente el no entendía porque decía eso, nunca se enteró de mi pasada introspección

- Jakob, soy una idiota temperamental que mas encima tiene una carga hormonal doble por los bebés. Me volví una completa antipática y siempre termino desquitándome contigo lo cual es injusto y estúpido sin importar lo que me digas – se dispuso a decir algo pero yo lo detuve con un dedo sobre sus labios – cierra la boca y déjame tener un cursi momento Bella antes de que se me vaya el valor y ya no pueda hacerlo – tomé aire para mantener el coraje que necesitaría para decir la palabras cursis que tenía que sacar de mi pecho – te amo…

- esas no son las palabras cursis que esperaba – dijo Jakob interrumpiéndome

- ¿Qué parte de cierra la boca no entendiste? – espeté. Intenté calmarme antes de que mi presión sanguínea se fuera a las nubes y arruinara la situación aun más – disculpa… solo… no me interrumpas, es muy difícil para mí hablar de estas cosas así que dame tiempo para saber cómo demonios lo hago – se mantuvo en silencio mientras yo ordenaba mis ideas – bien, creo que ya lo tengo. Mira Jakob, tengo las palabras atrapadas en mi garganta y ahora no sé cómo van a salir, espero entiendas el revoltijo de oraciones incoherentes que saldrán de mi boca – me estaba yendo en puros rodeos, suspiré y lancé todo lo que tenía en mi pecho – te amo más que a nada en esta tierra, nada, nada es tan grande como el amor que yo te profeso. Tengo claro que soy una maldita harpía, huraña, antipática y antisocial a pesar de que lo que puedas decir para refutar eso, pero a pesar de todo, mi única razón para intentar ser alguien medianamente aceptable para la sociedad eres tú. No se… como explicarme bien pero…mira, me puede faltar todo en este mundo, alimento, calor, mi familia, mis amigos, inclusive el aire, y a mí no me importará si estás a mi lado. Yo no soy una mujer fuerte a menos que sepa que tú estás allí para sostenerme cuando caiga de la misma manera en la que estaré yo para ti… - me quedé en silencio un momento intentando terminar mi monólogo romántico, el cual no se repetiría al menos hasta que cumpliéramos nuestras bodas de oro – de no ser por ti, yo no estaría aquí. Te amo a pesar de que mi humor esté peor que antes. Te amo más de lo que las palabras pueden expresar. Pero lo más importante, te amo por darme el milagro de la vida, porque estoy segura que fue gracias a ti que estoy en donde estoy… tu, eres mi todo. Mucho más y nada menos que eso.

Silencio. Me sentí ridículamente aliviada. Ridícula por haber lanzado un dialogo de oro ideal para una película rosa llorona de típicas adolescentes enamoradas del amor, pero aliviada porque quería que el supiera la forma que tengo de verlo, la forma que tengo de amarlo, aunque las palabras nunca serian suficientes para describir bien lo que siento por él. Jakob no decía nada, solo me miraba.

- por eso lamento si te hago pasar malos ratos, y me disculpo de ante mano por los que se aproximan que estoy segura serán bastantes – eso era lo que me faltaba, a eso iba todo, a pedirle disculpas por mi idiotez.

- Wow – dijo de pronto Jakob aun mirándome fijamente – me tienes que enseñar a disculparme de esa manera – dijo, pensé que sonreiría pero no lo hizo, así que no supe como tomar le que acababa de decir

- lo haces bastante bien por ti mismo, eres imaginativo – aclaré recordando el papel con el "tú" escrito en él. Intenté darle una sonrisa pero no me salió tan sincera como quería y él tampoco me la devolvió. Tenía unas irrefrenables ganas de llorar. ¿Había dicho alguna vez lo estúpidas que son las hormonas femeninas durante el embarazo?

- tienes un temperamento del demonio ¿sabías? – Asentí a pesar de que me dolió un poco lo que dijo, pero me quedé en silencio porque sabía que era verdad – estás idiota, antipática, enojona, susceptible, criticona, temperamental…

- bien, ya entendí – interrumpí, no tenia porque dar todos los adjetivos que me describían.

- déjame hablar, aun no termino – me retó, respiré intentando no enojarme, esto me lo merecía – no negaré que muchas veces me cansa tener que ser yo quien se disculpa por las cosas que pasa, admito que la culpa es mía la mayoría del tiempo, pero no siempre es así. Llevas a nuestros hijos dentro tuyo y es una de las razones por las cuales cierro la boca y agacho la cabeza aunque no deba hacerlo tragándome todo mi orgullo y elevando el tuyo que de por si es bastante alto… - guardó silencio mirándome directo a los ojos, se estaba desahogando de todo lo que le había hecho en estos cinco meses de embarazo y por más que quería darme la vuelta y salir de la habitación me quedé, porque debía hacerlo, porque después de todo quien nunca había estado equivocado era Jakob, merecía su momento de desquite conmigo – todo soy capaz de aguantarlo, si me quieres tratar mal, bien, me lo banco, todo, menos lo que paso recién, nunca creí verte celosa de tus propios hijos Leah

- no lo estoy – me defendí interrumpiéndolo – nunca estaría celosa de nuestros hijos por dios Jakob, es solo que… mierda no sé que me pasó, simplemente me dolió lo que dijiste… lo siento, fue estúpido de mi parte…

- bastante estúpido – rectifico – quien debería estar celoso soy yo ya que pasas más tiempo con ellos que conmigo – dijo sonriendo. El alma me volvió al cuerpo cuando vi la sonrisa que tanto amo nuevamente

- disculpa por mi forma de ser, soy incorregible

- no tienes de que disculparte, eres así y te amo por eso… no llores – me pidió cuando una maldita lagrima delatora corrió por mi mejilla. Jakob la secó cuidadosamente con su índice – cariño, yo te amo, no importa cuántas veces peleemos, no importa quien haga enojar a quien. Te amo a pesar de todo y todos… ya te lo dije una vez, estoy enamorado de ti como en el primer día y eso no va a cambiar – las lagrimas salían como si el mundo fuera del lagrimal fuese muy interesante para ellas, todas juntas y en cascada corrían por mis mejilla, pero ya no sabía si era de pena o de alegría. No sabía nada, solo quería llorar. Me aferré al pijama de Jakob como si la vida de mis hijos dependiera de eso y escondí mi cabeza en su pecho intentando calmar mis sollozos

- no hagas eso, si ya estás llorando no lo reprimas – me pidió él acariciando mi cabello y besando mi coronilla – llorar es lo mejor que puedes hacer, no intentes calmarte, estás muy lábil y esto te hará bien, si quieres llorar tienes el derecho de hacerlo, mi pecho siempre estará allí para que lo mojes - sus palabras no me ayudaban, solo me hacían querer llorar mas.

- ¿Por qué… eres tan… condescendiente? Además… no quiero… llorar – las palabras apenas me salían entre sollozo y sollozo

- no importa, si quieres llorar hazlo, si quieres reír hazlo, si te quieres enojar… ten compasión conmigo – bromeó haciéndome reír – prometo intentar bancarme cada una de tus rabietas de la mejor forma posible, solo pido un poco de misericordia con mi pobre paciencia

- está bien, prometo intentar controlar mi genio, o ser compasiva contigo, lo que ocurra primero – respondí con la voz un poco más calmada, pero sin detener las lagrimas, finalmente el cansancio me ganó y me quedé profundamente dormida

El despertador me sacó de mi sueño, y a pesar de que la mayoría del tiempo lo odio por eso, esta vez se lo agradecí enormemente, ya que mi sueño era realmente malo.

Me encontraba en un parque. Sentada en el pasto con un niño a mi lado, un varoncito, solo uno cuando debían ser dos. Sabía que era uno de mis hijos ya que tenía esa hermosa sonrisa sacada de su padre y el color miel de mis ojos. Definitivamente era mi hijo. Pero me extraño que faltara uno de los gemelos, aun así no dije nada. A los segundos después Jakob aparece a mi espalda y me abraza _"tu puedes con esto cariño"_ me susurra al oído, no entendí absolutamente nada de lo que me dijo ni porque me lo dijo, pero sentí el miedo embargarme cuando mi pequeño niño comienza a alejarse de mi lado gritando del susto. Estiro mi mano para alcanzarlo pero por más que intento moverme no salgo de mi lugar, el pequeño aun me grita desesperado que lo ayude, pero noto con impotencia que no logro hacer nada. Jakob aparece nuevamente pero se interpone entre mi bebé y yo, _"no te vayas Leah, te necesito"_ comenzó a decirme con pánico en los ojos _"no voy a ningún sitio"_ le respondía, mi atención estaba dividida entre Jakob y aquel niño que ya casi no lograba ver. En algún momento de la historia el parque pasó de iluminado a sombrío, como si estuviese a punto de caer una llovizna de invierno cuando se suponía estábamos en pleno verano. Veo como Jakob comienza a llorar mientras me acaricia el cabello. No entiendo nada, absolutamente nada y el dolor en los ojos de mi marido me inunda de pánico _"¿Por qué lloras?, Jakob ¿Qué pasa?" _pregunto pero no obtengo respuestas. Luego de un momento él también comienza a desaparecer de mi lado, pero es más que nada un desvanecimiento, como si fuese un fantasma quien vuelve a su lugar de origen desdibujando poco a poco su silueta. Con sus labios articula un _"lo siento tanto"_ antes de marcharse completamente. Me encuentro totalmente sola en un sitio que no se me es familiar. Un sitio que comienzo a odiar porque siento que se lleva todo de mí y me deja a la deriva. _"Jakob espera" _comienzo a llamarlo, pero no escucho nada. _"Jakob"… "Jakob"…_

A lo lejos se escucha un sonoro pitido que se mezcla con el sonido de la lluvia que caía sobre el parque en el que me encontraba dentro de mis sueños, mis gritos se hacían más fuerte porque sentía que nadie podía encontrarme con tano ruido tapando mi llamada. No sé si lo hice consiente o no, pero necesitaba que me escucharan, mi hijo se había ido, y ahora Jakob no estaba. _"Jakob vuelve"… "Jakob no te vayas"… "Jakob"…_

- Leah, despierta – la voz de Jake se une al llamado del despertador – cariño abre los ojos por favor – me ruega. Me siento aliviada de escucharlo, temí perderlo en el parque, pero ahora me pedía que despertara – Lee, Lee – lentamente abrí mis parpados y lo primero que vi fue su rostro preocupado.

- Jakob – susurré aliviada de verlo a mi lado como siempre, el miedo poco a poco se fue yendo de mi cuerpo al sentir el calor del suyo

- ¿estás bien? – me preguntó, pero no fui capaz de responder y me aferré a su cuello. No quería llorar, al menos no como antes, pero necesitaba tenerlo lo más cerca posible, cerciorarme que no se iría a ninguna parte - ¿Qué pasó lunita?

- no lo sé… solo… abrásame – le pedí y él me hizo caso, se tomó de mi cintura y me apegó a su cuerpo como si no quisiera dejarme escapar, poco a poco me tranquilicé.

- cariño, me llamabas en sueños, nunca hablas mientras duermes, y ahora tenias tanto miedo mientras decías mi nombre, mientras me pedias que no me fuera – susurró Jakob al cabo de unos minutos de silencio

- un maldito sueño – dije negando con la cabeza intentando quitarle importancia al asunto – no me hagas caso, las cosas tontas de embarazadas. Estas aquí y es lo importante

- ¿estás mejor ahora? – me pregunto

- sí, no sé qué fue lo que pasó, pero espero que el estúpido sueño no se repita – espeté intentando olvidar la cara de horror del niño mientras se alejaba de mi lado, o el rostro inundado por la pena de Jakob mientras lloraba.

- ¿tienes que trabajar no es así? – es verdad, lo había olvidado por completo

- si – respondí levantándome un poco para ver la hora, eran las siete de la mañana – tengo que reemplazar a Paloma, su hijo está un poco enfermo y me pidió el favor, será solo medio día así que estaré aquí para el almuerzo – dije volviendo a acostarme y tomando su cintura, unos minutos más con Jakob eran más importantes que prepararme para ir al hospital.

- me dijiste lo del niño enfermo y se fueron todos mis alegatos al suelo – me reí, sabía muy bien que pensaba decirme algo en contra de que fuese a trabajar siendo día sábado, pero Jakob al igual que yo no dejaría que un niño enfermo se quedara sin su madre.

- sabia que eso pasaría – le conté

- manipuladora

- ¿me pasarás a buscar para hacerme la ecografía? – le pregunté recordando que hoy tenía cita con Mike, el muy amablemente aceptó verme el sábado, ya que sabía que mi estilo de vida como enfermera y el de Jakob como ingeniero nos dejaba muy pocas posibilidades de hacerlo durante la semana – si no puedes no importa ¿tenias reunió hoy no? - intenté tomar las cosas con más calma, no pelearía otra vez con él por el mismo tema de anoche

- mmm… cancelaré mi reunión, ya que prefiero mil veces acompañarte, no quiero perderme de ningún momento, puede que tu embarazo no se repita y seria una reverenda estupidez cambiar una cita médica por una insignificante reu… - lo interrumpí besándolo, no lo pude evitar, impulsos de embarazada. Jakob se entusiasmó y me giró quedando sobre mí, evitando poner su peso en mi vientre, mientras pasaba sus labios hacia mi cuello _"tengo que ir a bañarme o no llegaré a tiempo"_ pensé para mí cuando sentí la excitación llenando la parte baja de mi vientre. O me levantaba ahora o llegaría atrasada a trabajar. Me dispuse a salir de la cama cuando sentí los dedos de Jakob entrar a una zona muy sensible en mi cuerpo, jadeé cuando los comenzó a mover en mi interior… "_creo que llegaré tarde al hospital"_ pensé mientras giraba y ponía a Jakob entre mis muslos.

Jakob POV

"_genial" _pensé para mí cuando vi la hora. Eran pasadas las dos de la tarde e iba a atrasado a mi junta con Leah. Tome el celular y la marqué

- _¿Dónde demonios estás? – _me preguntó sin si quiera decirme hola

- me atrasé un poco, estoy a un par de cuadras del hospital así que en diez minutos estoy allá – le respondí tomando una curva. ¿Esa era una luz roja? Espero que no, no tengo tiempo para una detención en estos momentos – voy lo más rápido que puedo

- _tranquilízate un poco Jakob, no quiero que te pase algo por conducir como loco – _me dijo por teléfono, su voz era tranquila y sin un ápice de enojo

- ¿Cómo? ¿No estás enojada? ¿No me amenazarás de muerte si me demoro más? – le pregunté asombrado por su cambio, estaba preparado para que amenazara mi vida

- _no me provoques, hago un intento de cambiar mi actitud y dejar de tener un humor del demonio, antipático, idiota, enojón, susceptible, criticón y temperamental – _me parece que en alguna parte escuché esa frase antes… Ho si, ahora recuerdo, es como la describí anoche cuando tuvimos nuestra pequeña pelea. Olvide agregar la palabra 'exagerada' a la lista

- no te estoy provocando, al contrario, te estoy echando porras ¡vamos lunita! – grité feliz por teléfono por lo que Leah me había dicho. Intentaba cambiar y ese intento era mucho más de lo que pensé que haría, para ser sinceros creí que haría absolutamente nada

- _espero que las porras me las hagas con pompones y faldita – _me bromeó ella riendo

_- _claro, las traigo bajo la ropa junto con el peto y los tacones – la escuche reír nuevamente y me contagié de su alegría. Bajé del auto aun con ella en línea - ¿Cómo te fue en tu día? – pregunté haciendo tiempo para encontrarla donde habíamos acordado

_- increíblemente el servicio estuvo tranquilo, los pacientes no me dieron problemas, a diferencia de tus hijos que no pararon de patearme_

- ¿dolió mucho? – aceleré el paso con mas ansias de verla y asegurarme que estuviese bien, se escuchaba bien por teléfono, pero ella era experta en no decirte lo que le pasaba

_- un poco, pero ya estoy bien ¿y tú, como fue tu día? – _doblé la esquina y la vi, estaba a los pies de la escalera con la cadera apoyada a la barandilla. Tenía puesto su traje de enfermera, del cual sobresalía su abultado vientre dándole una imagen increíble. Su cabello estaba tomado en una trenza y caía sobre uno de sus hombros dándole un aura de ternura y femineidad, dos cosas totalmente lejanas a la personalidad de Leah, pero que me hicieron mirarla con una sensación de júbilo en mi pecho difícil de describir, no sabía si era porque sabía que ese aura especial se lo daban mis hijos, o porque cada vez que la veía la amaba mas, no tenía claro el porqué, pero eso en realidad era irrelevante - _¿Jake te tragaste la lengua? – _la voz de Leah me hizo reaccionar y aceleré el paso el cual había frenado sin darme cuenta

- lo lamento algo me distrajo. Mi día fue aburrido, te extrañé toda la mañana y tuve que inventarme cosas para entretenerme – _"como un proyecto de construcción"_ pensé para mi

- _mentiroso, estoy segura que dormiste toda la mañana y no te acordaste de mi_

_- _no puedo dormir sin ti – dije a su oído abrazándola por la espalda. Ella pegó un salto en mi abrazo y se volteó

- ¡pedazo de idiota me asustaste! – gritó tomando su pecho con una mano y con la otra pegándome suavemente en la cabeza

- soy tú pedazo de idiota – rectifiqué abrazándola mas fuerte

- mi pedazo de idiota atrasado – me dijo rodeando mi cintura con sus brazos – vamos muy tarde – no contesté y la besé. Ella sonrió en mis labios – maldito tramposo, me distrajiste

- era la idea – sonreí volviendo a besarla – ahora vamos o no llegaremos nunca – tomó mi mano y enredo sus dedos con los míos guiándome a pesar de que ya me conocía el camino – espero que Mike no se enoje por la demora

- naaa, estaba entretenido con una enfermera así que seguramente agradece nuestro atraso – me reí y parte de mi se alivió, el ginecólogo se interesaba en una enfermera diferente a la mía. Genial. Caminamos en silencio moviendo nuestras manos de adelante hacia atrás cual niños pequeños. Tomamos una curva y caminamos por ese pasillo tan conocido, cada vez que iba con Leah ella tenía el abdomen más grande y el pasillo de ginecología se me hacia un lugar cada vez más alegre

- ¿quieres saber qué son? – preguntó Leah rompiendo el silencio

- ¡claro! – exclamé sin pensarlo dos veces, me moría de ganas por saber que eran, la verdad es que no importaba mucho si son dos hombros o dos mujeres, pero la curiosidad me mataba, además de eso Alice estuvo toda la mañana pidiéndome que apenas supiera que eran le avisara ya que quería organizar una salida de compras con Leah y Rosalie, la cual ya se había enterado que esperaba una niñita para dentro de diez semanas. Me di cuenta que Leah no decía nada y estaba seria - ¿tú no quieres saber? – pregunté encontrándome con silencio y una mueca en su rostro, demonios. Si ella no quiere saber no voy a obligarla – si no quieres no importa, esperaremos hasta el día del nacimiento

- si vieras tu cara te reirías – me dijo interrumpiéndome – es una broma tonto, claro que quiero saber – esbozo una sonrisa

- ¡qué mala eres! – Dije acorralándola contra la pared, ella se rió – tendré que azotarte cuando lleguemos al departamento – susurré a su oído provocando que riera nerviosa

- ya quisieras – me empujó suavemente para seguir caminando, sonreí tomando su mano, no me gustaba que camináramos uno al lado del otro sin tocarla – vamos sadomasoquista o no llegaremos nunca – me carcajeé fuertemente al escuchar el apodo

- te verías increíble con un traje de látex – comenté imaginándome, Ho si, se vería más que apetitosa. Casi habíamos llegado al box donde atendía Mike

- opino lo mismo – dijo el abriendo la puerta, miraba coqueto a Leah y a mí me entró el enojo

- ¿Qué no te alcanza con la otra enfermera? – espeté, él me miró sorprendido

- estoy segura que prefieres ver más a Paulina con látex negro en el cuerpo que a mi – dijo Leah sentándose frente al escritorio. El doctor rio fuertemente

- tienes razón – aceptó y yo respiré un poco más tranquilo, los celos me enferman

- hazle daño y te mato, ella me cae bien

- no te preocupes, tengo intenciones de que sea algo serio en un tiempo mas – Leah lo miro escéptica - es enserio, me gusta mucho y creo que me corresponde, así que intentaré enseriarme con ella

- ¿en verdad? Wow, me alegro, necesitas a alguien que te controle y ella se pondrá los pantalones en la relación – bromeó Leah, estoy seguro que Mike se ruborizo

- no necesito que me controles, soy una niño bueno – nos reímos mas fuerte que antes por el comentario, Mike arrugo el ceño y nos miró - basta de mi vida personal y vamos a lo nuestro ¿ya te pesaste? – preguntó el abriendo la ficha médica de Leah y poniendo cara de médico profesional. Ella hizo una mueca

- estoy obesa, subí cinco kilos en las últimas semanas – se quejó. Yo la miré sin saber que había de malo con su peso. La encontraba radiante, hermosa. Sus curvas se acrecentaron, su cadera se enanchó, su trasero era más redondo y sus pechos… ¡benditos sean! Estaban grandes, redondos, suaves, tiernos, tan tocables ¿Cuál era el problema? Yo no veía ninguno, ella estaba espectacular, sin sumar que llevaba a mis hijos en su vientre, lo cual le daba un aura especial.

- eso es bastante para el trimestre que tienes, se supone que todo el peso lo tendrías que ganar desde finales del sexto mes hacia delante, te mandaré a hacer unos exámenes para ver si hay algo con el liquido amniótico o solo son los bebes quienes aumentan de peso con mayor rapidez – comentó Mike anotando - ¿y tu presión?

- normal, no sobrepaso los 100/80, no he tenido hipotensión a pesar de la anemia que cursé y mi pulso se mantiene regular a 65 por minutos aproximadamente – no entendí nada. Me pasa por estar en el mismo cuarto con dos personas entendidas en la materia. Ninguno traducía, necesitaba un diccionario medico paciente con urgencia.

- bien… ¿dolores?

- patean duro – dijo Leah acariciando su vientre

- ¿Qué tan duro?

- mucho – dije yo al ver que Leah no tenía intenciones de responder, Mike me miró interesado – al punto de dejarla sin aliento, y hay veces en las que el vientre se le pone rígido – él anotaba con una letra ilegible para cualquiera, no sé cómo alguien puede escribir tan mal.

- hoy haremos la ecografía y veremos que todo esté bien con los fetos ¿está bien? – Leah y yo asentimos, aunque el pánico se puso en mi rostro ¿y si algún andaba mal? ¿Si a mis hijos las pasaba algo? No quería ni imaginarme lo que eso sería ya que posiblemente habría una tercera guerra mundial ocasionada por Leah y por mí contra la vida. Intente sacarme las malas ideas de mi cabeza, nada iba a ocurrir, el destino no podría ser tan desgraciado con nosotros, no podía arruinarnos nuestra felicidad

Caminamos por el pasillo en silencio aferrados de la mano del otro para infundirnos tranquilidad, pero la verdad es que de tranquilidad no tenía nada por mucho que intentara pensar positivo. Me aterraba pensar en que las cosas salieran mal o pasara algo con mis hijos o con Leah.

Llegamos a una sala grande y blanca deferente a la que usamos la última vez que Leah se hizo una ecografía, la maquina también era diferente, tenia mas botones y una pantalla mas grande. Leah al parecer lo reconoció porque la vi esbozar una media sonrisa. Mike prendió los equipos y comenzó a preparar todo mientras yo estaba allí intentando no pensar en lo peor. Leah se estiró en la camilla y yo me quede de pie a su lado ya que las ansias que tenia no me permitían sentarme

- súbete la polera – ordenó Mike sacando unas cosas de un cajón. Ella le hizo caso y se desabrochó los botones de su traje hasta el nivel del bajo busto, luego bajó sus pantalones hasta el borde del pubis. En otras circunstancias habría encontrado eso lo más sexy del mundo, pero ahora, no podía sino verlo como lo mas encantador, se veía preciosa allí, con su vientre al descubierto. Hermosa.

Mike sacó un pote grande y puso gel en el abdomen de Leah

- ¡mierda hombre que esta helado! – exclamó ella mirándolo enojada, él lanzó una carcajada – imbécil, es la segunda vez que me haces lo mismo

- siempre olvido avisar cuando hecho gel – sonrió, de mi garganta salió un gruñido que lo hizo reír aun mas fuerte – bien, perdón, solo era para hacer el ánimo más ameno, están muy tensos chicos, eso le hace mal a los fetos, pero sobre todo a mí, me pone los nervios de punta

- no me podrían importar menos tus nervios y me harías amenas las cosas si solo me mostraras que mis bebés están bien – dijo Leah, yo asentí con la cabeza

- tranquila, estoy seguro que están bien – sacó una cosa blanca y larga con una protuberancia en uno de sus extremos y comenzó a pasarla por el vientre de Leah, gemí cuando vi lo fuerte que la pasaba, hundiéndola demasiado para mi gusto, la miré en busca de cualquier gesto de dolor que me indicara que debía desmembrar al doctor por bruto, pero no encontré nada más que sus ojos fijos en la pantalla.

Seguí su mirada para toparme con la típica imagen en blanco y negro. Yo me quedé helado al reconocer por primera vez algo en esa pantalla. El perfil de un rostro era claramente identificable, _"creo que tendrá mi nariz" _pensé para mi sonriendo, mi corazón comenzó a acelerar su pulso y una sensación de explosión llenó mi pecho cortándome el aliento y dejando mi ojos vidriosos, esto lo había sentido antes, cuando me Leah dijo que me quería, cuando me dijo que si se casaría conmigo y cuando me dijo que tendríamos hijos. Reconocí esta emoción como dicha pura y completa, de aquella que nada podía eclipsar, y de la que solo conoces unas veces en la vida. Y la imagen de una personita que era parte de mi me provocó que finalmente me sintiera como un padre.

Mike movió la maquina y la imagen cambio mostrando otro perfil, pero con ambas manos en puños cerca del rostro. La sensación que tenia se acrecentó, nunca dudé de mi paternidad, pero no tenía la conexión que Leah tiene con ellos, pero ahora, ahora que los veo y palpo la realidad de las cosas me doy cuenta _"realmente soy papá"_, no pude reprimir que mi sonrisa se enanchara a lo más posible, realmente soy papá. Esos son mis hijos, MIS hijos

- mira Jake – dijo el médico apuntando una línea blanca en el monitor – eso es el cordón umbilical, pensé que podrían estar inquitas debido a que tenían lo tenían enredado al cuello, o en alguna parte de su cuerpo, pero esta normal, todo en orden, no alcanzo a ver la placenta ya que tus hijos me tapan, pero no se ven anormalidades, ellos solo son inquietos – sonrió. La imagen cambió y no la reconocí, para mí era una mancha blanca en un fondo negro.

- ¿Qué son? – pregunté. Leah comenzó a reír mirando la pantalla

- humanos, mira allí podemos ver dos manos, dos piernas, una cabeza…

- que chistoso – interrumpí la mala broma de Mike – me refiero al sexo

- pues, puedo decir que son niños muy inquietos – respondió él. Miré son comprender, ¿es que no entendió mi pregunta? ¿Por qué me dice lo inquietos que son si yo quiero saber el sexo?

- y eso explica todo – dijo Leah apuntando la pantalla - tus hijos serán jugadores del Manchester - yo procesé la información sin encontrar coherencias entre lo que estaba pasando y su comentario

- por favor, que estén en el Chelsea. Son mucho mejores – acotó Mike sonriendo, yo los miré confundidos y algo enojado por sentir que me estaba perdiendo de un chiste, se supone que el que debería tener chistes privados con ella era yo, por algo era el marido

- lobo bobo, tendremos dos futbolistas, dos mini Jake corriendo por la casa – 'clic' hizo mi cabeza cuando al fin puede comprender el porqué de la mención de equipos de futbol. Pero que imbécil me he vuelto

- ¿dos varones? ¿Dos Jakob corriendo por el departamento y practicando deportes conmigo? – pregunté asombrado… dios santo, dos niños…

- sip, dos hombrecitos que saldrán a correr con nosotros – me sonrió ella

Me quedé estático por un segundo apreciando una imagen mental que apareció al escuchar la noticia. Estaba con dos hermosos niños jugando en un parque, tomaba a uno en brazos y lo elevaba por los aires regodeándome con su risa, era hermoso. El otro pequeño tiraba de mi camisa proclamando una oportunidad en mis brazos, lo miré y sonreí al ver que era tan perfecto como su hermano. Ella llega de improviso y lo alza sin que se lo espere y haciéndolo reír comienza a girar con él. Vi la escena como un tercer espectador y nos vi feliz. Una hermosa familia feliz. MI familia feliz.

- ¿estás bien? – la voz de Mike me sacó de mi epifanía volviéndome a la realidad donde mis hijos aun estaban dentro de su madre. La cual me miraba ceñuda.

- ¿querías mujeres acaso? – me preguntó Leah

- ¡NO! – Exclamé – me quedé así porque tuve la hermosa visión de nosotros con dos niños, en un parque, felices – volví a reír nervioso, llevé mi mano a mi cabeza y la pasé por mi cabello – dios mío... dos niños... ¡dos niños! – solté una carcajada y me acerqué a Leah para besarla de improvisto. Ella sonrió en mis labios y tomó mi rostro

- bonita epifanía – murmuró cuando nos separamos para tomar aire

- te amo, no sabes cuánto – susurré sobre sus labios para volver a besarla

- hooooooo – el sonido me hizo voltear el rostro. Vi a Mike sentado frente nosotros con una mano en el corazón y mirándonos tiernamente. Hizo el gesto de que se limpiaba una lágrima falsa de su ojo para luego sonreír. Leah no pudo evitar la risa y yo tampoco. Pero no por el gesto del inmaduro doctor, si no del hecho de que finalmente veía a mis hijos… hombres… mis principitos… maldición, soy papá. Nunca me sentí tan consciente de eso hasta ahora – son tan tiernis – dijo usando uno de esos modismos típicos de niños de pequeños, sacudí mi cabeza, no puedo creer que el hombre que tengo al frente mío sea médico y esté entrenado para traer nuevas vidas al mundo.

- ¿vas a sacarlo o no? – preguntó Leah mirando con una sonrisa, ¿sacar qué?

- pero que impaciente, dame un momento mamá que lo hago de inmediato – rezongó Mike apretando botones, no sé cómo no se perdía entre tanto botón

- ¿sacar qué?

- ya verás – susurro Leah dándome una sonrisa. Asentí y esperé. Al cabo de unos minutos una maquina comenzó a sonar, estaban imprimiendo algo

- tomen, un regalo que deben mantener en secreto – Mike se nos acercó con una carpeta

- ¿secreto?

- sí, esta máquina llegó el día de ayer y aun no se estrena de forma oficial, quería ser el primero en probarla y ustedes fueron los grandes afortunados – sonrió, Leah sonreía con él mientras yo abría lo que tenía en mis manos. Ahogué un grito cuando vi dos imágenes de tonalidades amarillentas. Se veía nítidamente el rostro de mis hijos.

- me estás bromeando – exclamé sin creer lo genial de la imagen

- no, son imágenes en 3D, es primera vez que tenemos una maquina como esta en el hospital y son los primeros en saber cómo son sus hijos, pero no digan nada, porque me matan si saben que la usé antes de la ceremonia de inauguración – intentaba escuchar la explicación de Mike, pero no podía concentrarme en nada más que en las fotos que tenia frente mío. Preciosos, esa es la palabra para describirlos. Tenían sus ojos cerrados, y notaba sus rasgos perfectamente, sus labios rellenos como los de su madre, mi nariz. Los pómulos de Leah

- son perfectos – susurré, vi como ella sonreía

- estamos listos, vístete Leah – ella comenzó a sacarse el gel del vientre, pero le quité el papel y lo hice yo, igual que la primera vez que se hizo una ecografía, cuando recién nos habían confirmado que tendríamos gemelos, y ahora, hombres, dos, hombres… no pude evitar que una sonrisa se pusiera en mis labios – bien, chicos, Leah tiene cinco meses cumplidos hace poco y todas las cosa van bien, la próxima ecografía es en cinco semanas, y es la última que descarta alguna complicación en el embarazo, si todo va bien no tendríamos de que preocuparnos para tu último trimestre – explicó Mike tomando finalmente su papel como médico, podría tomarlo más seguido y dejar de ser un payaso, estoy seguro que sería una doctor de renombre como su madre si dejara de comportarse como un niño de 10 años. Ahora que lo pienso, se llevaría de maravilla con Emmet

- es decir, que si todo sale viene en la próxima ecografía no habría problemas en los últimos tres meses

- pero que inteligente te has vuelto – me bromeó Mike. Achique mis ojos en respuesta pero el solo sonrió. No me enoje con el por el puro hecho de que nos había regalo fotos de mis hijos

Dejamos al doctor y nos fuimos a la casa. Estaba feliz, más que eso, radiante, eufórico, no hay forma de describir como me siento, y mucho menos decir cómo se veía mi Leah, estaba feliz, no había forma de quitarle la sonrisa de los labios. Mi estómago estaba inundado por el nervio. Cuando llegáramos a la casa le mostraría mi regalo, aquel que quedó relegado por lo que pasó con Nessie.

Fuimos hacia el departamento hablando sobre los niños, nombres, colores que usarían para diferenciarlos, que color tendría sus ojos, si los miel de ellas o los negros míos. Hablamos hasta de el cuarto, las camas, la decoración, estaba entusiasmada por ir a comprar… si, aunque no lo crean, quería ir a comprar cosas para sus hijos, ropa, de hecho pensaba en invitar a Alice, Bella y Rosalie. No tardamos en llegar ya que la conversación nos tenía completamente envueltos, tomados de la mano caminamos por el pasillo que nos conducía al hogar que pronto cobijaría a dos pequeñas personitas más, mis personitas. Los seres que más quería en este planeta junto con Leah

Abrí la puerta y nerviosamente la dejé pasar, ella no tenía idea de nada. Por lo que de forma inocente subió las escaleras hacia nuestro cuarto. ¿y si no le gustaba? Sacudí esa idea de mi cabeza, claro que le gustarían, la conozco

- cariño, ¿puedes ir a la pieza de los niños a buscarme una toalla? – le pregunté. Ella me grito un 'bueno' desde el segundo piso. Hace más de un mes que habíamos tirado la pared que separaba las dos piezas de invitados y ahora había una enorme habitación a la que llamábamos 'pieza de los niños' para acostumbrarnos. Aun no sacábamos las cosas que habían dentro, ni decorábamos las paredes, nada, pero esta mañana me había encargado de poner algo de los bebes allí dentro

- ¡JAKOB! – Grito Leah - ¡ven aquí! – era una orden, y fui, por una parte temiendo que no le gustara. Subí las escaleras y me dirigí directamente a la pieza. Al entrar vi a Leah perdida viendo lo que tenia frente a sus ojos. Vi como sus manos acariciaban la blanca madera con suma delicadeza, noté inmediatamente la fascinación en sus ojos, le habían encantado - ¿Cuándo?

- el día en que me tuve que ir temprano ¿recuerdas? – ella me miró extrañada, pero luego vi el entendimiento en su rostro, pero el dolor también

- Ho mierda – susurró, vi como una lágrima caía por su mejilla. Me asusté. ¿Por qué su reacción?

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien? – tomé su vientre pensando que eran los niños pateando, pero no sentí nada. Ella aun me miraba con condena en su rostro

- ¿el día en que te vi con Renesme? – me miraba con mucho dolor, me sentí muy mal, esta no era la idea, debería estar alegre, feliz, encantada

- si, por eso me fui temprano, hacia un tiempo habías visto esta cuna en una revista. Entonces la fui a comprar como sorpresa, pero con todo lo que pasó no tuve oportunidad de mostrarla. Hoy la armé y aquí están – me tomó de sorpresa sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, me abrazó con fuerza casi ahorcándome. – Leah ¿Qué te pasa? Me estás asustando – no decía nada, solo movía la cabeza negando

- lo siento tanto, tanto – murmuró en mi oído, me separé de ella y la miré a los ojos intentando con todas mis fuerzas saber que era lo que le pasaba

- ¿Por qué?

- porque soy una reverenda imbécil, idiota, insensible… soy horrible. Mierda ¿Por qué no me dijiste donde ibas? – ahora estaba triste y molesta. Las hormonas aparecían otra vez

- porque era una sorpresa Lee – repetí, estaba cada vez más confuso

- idiota – murmuró

- ¿quieres explicarme porque demonios soy un idiota ahora?

- no tu, yo. Idiota – tomó su cabeza entre sus manos y dejó de mirarme. Esto ya era ridículo

- ¿no te gustaron?

- están hermosas, ideales… eres tan tierno – me dijo elevando su mirada, pasó su manos por mi mejilla con el dolor aun en su rostro. La miré sin comprender nada – no sé como aun no me dejas. Aunque ahora lo harás

- esto me está hartando Leah, abre la boca y di lo que te pasa

- te fuiste antes, no para juntarte con ella, si no porque me estabas comprando un regalo a mí, eso es lo que me pasa… que fui una idiota todo este tiempo

- necesito un traductor, no logro comprenderte

- que tú hiciste eso, mientras yo fui a un funeral

- ¿Qué?

- me vas a odiar, estoy segura… ese mismo día yo salí toda la tarde – asentí, recordaba que se había ido enojada, porque creía que yo me había juntado con premeditación con Nessie – tomé un taxi directamente hacia el cementerio general de la ciudad, vi el anuncio en el diario de su entierro y sentí que debía ir a verlo…

- ¿a quién? – interrumpí

- Steve – susurró. Ahora entendía un poco más, no comprendía que tenia de malo eso, tenía claro que el cariño que le tenía a ese niño era especial, le iba a preguntar que tenía que ver eso con las cunas, pero ella siguió – y, juro que fue sin intención, pero me encontré con un… amigo y…

- ve al grano – pedí, apareció un amigo y las cosas comenzaron a olerme mal.

- él conocía al niño, estaba mal anímicamente, solo caminábamos, iba pensando en todo lo que nos había pasado y no me di cuenta, no lo vi venir, ni si quiera se me pasó por la mente…

- ¿Qué pasó Leah? – espeté temiéndome lo peor. Por favor que no diga lo que creo que va a decir

- él me beso – dijo. Mierda. Mierda. Mierda. Mierda.

- ¿Qué? – quería escucharlo de nuevo, esperando que tal vez lo hubiese dicho mal. O mi imaginación estuviese jugando conmigo

- él me besó, fue sin importancia, solo un roce de labios, lo empujé inmediatamente

- ¿Cómo pudiste? – pregunte dándome cuenta de las cosas que habían pasado. La ira me inundó. Ella, me pedía sinceridad completa y absoluta, y me había ocultado eso por días, y además me alegó e hizo un escándalo por un beso, por una junta con una amiga cuando ella hacía lo mismo por mi espalda

- ocurrió de manera completamente imprevista

- armaste un escándalo por una inocente junta con Nessie cuando tu hacías lo mismo a mis espaldas – afirmé. Se me olvidó la cuna, se me olvidó la felicidad que tenía hace un momento, se me olvido todo. Mi esposa me había mentido. Mi esposa era una cínica.

- no, no lo hacía a tus espaldas, ocurrió una vez, sin querer. Me ayudó a comprender lo que te pasó, que, al igual que yo podías haber sido inocente en todo, que las cosas solo ocurrieron de mala manera – las lágrimas salían de los ojos de Leah, y yo no las quería mirar, estaba enojado, no quería sentir pena por ella. No cuando la ira era lo único que sentía, lo único que quería sentir. Estaba tan dolido

- ¿y si no te hubiese ocurrido? ¿No me hubieras perdonado? ¿Tuviste que vivir eso en carne propia para comprenderme? ¿Me crees imbécil?

- no Jake, escúchame

- tú no quisiste escucharme a mí, no me quisiste creer cuando yo te gritaba la verdad con todas mis fuerzas ¿Por qué tengo que hacerlo contigo?

- porque te amo – susurró. Vi su mano en su vientre, vi la mueca de dolor en su rostro y supe inmediatamente que los bebés estaban pateando fuerte. Pero no hice nada. Ni si quiera me acerqué. Me sentí mal por mi comportamiento, pero no tomé en cuenta ese sentimiento y me concentré en el engaño descarado.

- eso no fue suficiente para ti. No lo es para mí – otro gesto de dolor. Ni un movimiento por mi parte

- lo siento, debí decirte antes. Pero no quería arruinar lo que teníamos. No quería otra pelea – dijo entre gemidos. Una voz en mi cabeza, esa voz, la típica que te dice lo correcto pero tú nunca escuchas comenzó a hablarme y decirme que no fuese imbécil, que lo dejara pasar y que me encargara de la mujer que amo porque estaba sufriendo. Pero como siempre no la escuché.

- ahora sabes porque yo tampoco te dije que la stripper era mi ex novia – espeté. Ella no me miró, cerró los ojos con fuerza, la conocía lo suficiente para saber que se estaba aguantando el dolor – lo que más me duele es que no respetes las reglas que tú misma impusiste, y que tengas aun así el descaro de alegarme cuando las rompo. Tu cinismo me molesta, nunca creí que tu sariás así

- no es cinismo, no lo planeé, no… - dejó la frase a medio terminar poniendo una de sus manos en el costado de su cuerpo, yo estaba molesto, pero no quería herirla con las cosas que podían salir de mi boca en estas condiciones y que haría que todo terminada aun peor. Por lo que opté por lo más sano. Me giré y salí del lugar

Leah POV

Lo vi salir de la instancia. Y segundos más tarde escuché como la puerta principal de cerraba de un portazo. El dolor en mi vientre era mucho menor al remordimiento que sentía. Al dolor que me ocasionaba la culpa por haber tratado tan mal a Jakob hace una semana cuando él no había hecho nada malo y todo había salido mal por mi estupidez natural. Caí al suelo con mis rodillas cuando otro vez los gemelos patearon, estoy segura que se estaban vengando de mi por lo que le hice a su padre.

- mierda niños, no es el momento para… - otra patada, pero ahora al diafragma, estaba segura que había sido allí ya que me quede sin aliento – ni pateen a mamá, por favor, no pateen a mamá – rogué sentándome y acariciando mi vientre. Me arrastré hacia una de las paredes y me apoyé allí. Supe de inmediato que había sido una malísima idea. Frente a mi estaban las dos cunas, iguales. Hermosas, blancas y cafés, tan delicadas, ten perfectas. Tan Jakob.

Soy lo peor. Eso está claro, y no culparé a Jakob si no quiere volver. Pero no se irá fácilmente, me tiene que escuchar cuando esté más tranquilo. Y cuando el dolor cese iré a buscarlo. _"tienes que escucharme, tienes que volver"_ pensé respirando. Tengo que arreglar las cosas.

_**No tenía pensado otra pelea ya que quería llegar a algo que se viene, pero ustedes tienen la culpa… no me miren con esa cara… ustedes la tienen: querían que Leah le contara todo y además que fuese ella la que se arrastrara una vez por el perdón de Jake ya que siempre era al revés. Bueno les hice caso y salió esto. Al menos espero sea de su agrado… ha, ¿ven como si tienen la culpa? xD, pero en todo caso, ya estaba bueno, Jakob tenía que saber cómo habían salido las cosas, Leah está en planes serios de asesinarme y mi querido Jake me pregunta porque hago todo esto… la respuesta es simple porque soy mala y me gusta un buen dramón con tragedias en cada capítulo si es posible ¿hay otra explicación? Sí, que soy horrible con los momentos rosas y se me da mejor la desdicha así que la escribo mucho**_

_**En fin, pedirles perdón por mi ataque de nostalgia la vez pasada con el tema de los revis, es que estoy pasando por un periodo de inseguridad emocional y otros mega problemas negros en mi vida personal que influyen en mi ánimo.**_

_**Cualquier reclamo y demás en un revi apretando el hermoso botoncito verde aquí abajo. Como leí en otro fic "un fic con revis es un fic feliz" JAJA me encantó esa frase cuando la leí ^^**_

_**Un abraso enorme para todo aquel que me lee, a los antiguos lectores y a los nuevitos, se les quiere a todos**_

_**¡Muac, muac! FEY BLACK **_

_**Pd: si hay algún error pido disculpas, sobre todo de ortografía, soy pésima con eso ^^**_


	14. Chapter 14

Jakob POV

Salí del departamento enojado, más bien furioso y de esa manera caminé por el pasillo echando humo por los oídos, pero más que nada dolido por lo que acababa de pasar, por darme cuenta de que las cosas no eran como yo las imaginaba, me sentí decepcionado de ella, de mi esposa, de la única persona con la cual no podía vivir si faltaba. Cada día entiendo menos a Leah. Muchas interrogantes pasaban por mi cabeza ¿Por qué me lo ocultó? ¿Porque la besó? ¿Quién es ese amigo? Ella no es de tener amistades, de hecho, los únicos amigos que conozco que tenía antes de conocerme eran Quil y Embry. En nuestra boda consocia a la mayoría de los invitados por su parte, y el resto eran parientes lejanos con lo que ella ni si quiera hablaba. Entonces ¿Quién era el tipo que le roba un beso a MI mujer? ¿Cuál era la identidad del tipo al que mataría próximamente?

¡El solo hecho de imaginarme a leah con sus labios en los de otros que no eran míos me hacia hervir la sangre! Pero no seré tan descarado como para enojarme por eso, es decir, estoy enojado por eso, pero no lo demostraré, no tengo la cara para hacerlo ya que pasé por lo mismo. Quizás esté exagerando las cosas, y realmente no quise decirle que el hecho de que me amara no fuese suficiente para mí, eso es todo lo que necesito para levantarme todos los días de mi vida, pero en estado de enojo decía todo lo que se me pasaba por la mente sin poder evitarlo, incluyendo aquellas que no sentía en verdad.

Subí al ascensor y vi mi reflejo en el. Me odié a mí mismo más de lo que odiaba al idiota que había provocado toda esta pelea. No debí dejarla con dolores, porque estaba 190% seguro que no estaba bien, y recordar su dolor me dolía mas de lo que podía reconocer, más de lo que se podría imaginar. Nunca desde que nos conocimos la había dejado sola en un momento así… bueno… no contaré la vez en que ella me dijo que era infértil, esa vez no supe cómo reaccionar y las cosas ocurrieron mal. Pero ahora, la dejé sabiendo que no debía, que debía, aunque estuviese enojado, tomarla y cuidarla, acariciar su vientre hasta que los dolores remitieran, abrazarla fuerte hasta que olvidara sus dolores y yo mis enojos… pero no, mi orgullo herido había podido mas y la dejé sola… estúpido. Estúpido y orgulloso. Estúpido, orgulloso y mal marido

Pensando en las cosas me di cuenta de algo. Lo que nos pasó a Leah y a mí no es lo mismo, ya que las intenciones eran diferentes. Nessie me besó porque ella es así, impulsiva, de piel, desde que la conozco se le tira al cuello a aquellos que considera sus amigos, no es que la justifique, pero es parte de su personalidad… pero ¿y él? Apuesto mi hígado que las intenciones detrás de su beso a Leah son puramente románticos ¡al desgraciado mal nacido le gusta mi esposa! ¡Estoy seguro! Algo me dice que así es. Me dieron ganas de ahorcar a alguien. Ruego porque nadie se cruce por mi camino ahora que soy capaz de matarlo

- ¡Jakob! -_ "no puede ser, no ahora"_ pensé mirando al techo con la esperanza de que Dios me estuviese viendo y se apiadase de mi un minuto. No la quiero matar a ella ya que varios me matarían a mí después. Camine más rápido por el lobby del edificio esperando escaparme de ella y sus interrogatorios - ¡Jakob Black detente ahora mismo, no te vas a escapar! – suspiré derrotado y me giré comenzando a contar hasta mil para que mi enojo no fuese tanto como para querer desahogarme con ella

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres Alice? – le pregunté, moví mi cabeza saludando a Jasper y él me sonrió intentando pedirme perdón

- quiero… - silencio y mirada perdida. Me pregunte que estaría viendo. Jasper pasó su brazo por sus hombros apoyándola cuando una mueca de dolor pasó por el rostro de su esposa, a ella le estaba doliendo de alguna manera lo que veía. Una imagen de Leah se me pasó por la mente, donde ella me pedía que la escuchara y mantenía un gesto de dolor constante y sus ojos estaban llorosos esperando por mi abrazo, uno que nunca llegó

- pregunta uno – dijo Alice volviendo en sí y mirándome con odio, levantó un dedo para indicar el número – si sabes lo que se siente que te traten de esa manera ¿Por qué demonios no la escuchaste? – Hice ademán de responder que no le importaba eso, pero ella me detuvo con un gesto y siguió hablando – pregunta dos: ¿Qué tienes en la cabeza que no hiciste nada al verla con ese dolor? – Gruñí ya que yo me hacia la misma pregunta – me dolió a mí solo verla tirada en el piso tomando su vientre, no quiero saber cómo le duele a ella – me recriminó, gruñí nuevamente, pero esta vez como un reto a mi mismo - y pregunta tres: ¿Por qué te veo en un hotel de mala muerte cuando tienes el dinero para irte a un hotel como el Fort Season? – tenía una de sus manos en su cintura, lo que traducido de idioma mujer a idioma hombre significaba que estaba enojada, al menos no estaba furiosa, cuando comenzara a zapatear con su zapatos Jimmy Shoes avance de temporada… allí, estaría furiosa

- te puedo responder todos con una sola frase 'no te metas' – espeté intentando quitarme a imagen mental de Leah tirada en el piso aguantando el dolor. Escuché repiqueteos en el piso, bajé mi mirada y vi como el pie de Alice golpeaba repetitivamente el piso. Bien. Está furiosa. Y yo cansado

- ¡Jake! – ¡no puede ser! ¿Cómo lo hacen para llegar cuando no deben? El único hombre capaz de dar ese grito en la recepción de un edificio sin que le importara nada se acercaba junto con su embarazada esposa. No pude evitar recordar a Leah, no puedo evitar pensar en ella todo el tiempo… es desesperante

- deja de gritar Emmet ¿no tienes botón de silencio en alguna parte? – me estaba doliendo la cabeza y la presencia de ellos no me ayudaba, al contrario

- pero que genio tienes ¿es que acaso no has tenido sexo últimamente? – me preguntó sonriente. Bufe 'si tuve, y del bueno' pensé para mí. Pero ese no era el problema

- ese nunca ha sido tu problema – no puede ser que él también está aquí ¿pero qué mierda tiene el destino en mi contra? – no creo que tenga algo en tu contra Jakob, son solo coincidencias – me giré para ver a Edward entrando por la puerta principal con Bella de su mano

- genial – murmuré derrotado, nada puede estar mejor, solo faltan mas invitados. Fijé mi mirada en las puertas esperando

- ¿Qué miras? – dijo Emmet mirando en la misma dirección que yo de forma interesada

- veo si por allí viene Seth con María, son los único que faltan y con mi suerte no han de tardar mucho – dije irónicamente

- ¿ellos vendrán? – que inocente podía ser a veces mi amigo

- algunos le dicen idiota – comento Edward bromeando - inocente es una palabra suave - ignoré el hecho de que se había metido en mi cabeza

- ¿Cuál es la idea? ¿Hacerme una encerrona? – pregunté indignado, algunos me miraron sin entender a que me refería, otros con culpa

- nosotros veníamos llegando de desayunar con Carlise y a Esme – me explicó Bella sin entender nada

- con Emmet fuimos a comprar unas prendas para mi niñita, estábamos recién llegando – ahora era Rosalie la que se defendía de mi acusación, pasé mi mirada a Alice, la cual sonreía con culpa al igual que su marido

- Ho, está bien, mi intención si era hacerte una encerrona, después de que nos despedimos en la mañana estoy esperando por saber y no estoy dispuesta a esperar a que subas a mi departamento y me cuentes – explicó con ansias. En la mañana cuando Leah se marchó al hospital intenté armar las cunas por mí mismo, pero si quería llegar a tiempo a la cita con Mike y armarlas y además dejar todo limpio antes de que se me cumpliera la hora, iba a necesita ayuda. Fue así como llegaron todos a mi casa para ayudar. Emmet y Jasper peleaban con una mientras que Edward y yo hacíamos lo mismo con la otra, Alice, Bella y Rosalie solo se reían de nosotros con un té en la mano… bueno, hasta que se aburrieron y nos fueron a ayudar y las preparamos en solo media hora ¿Cómo es que una mujer lee los manuales con tanta facilidad? Desde el momento en que me despedí de ellos para ducharme Alice me había atormentado, obligado y hasta amenazado con que tenía que contarle lo antes posible

- ¡es verdad! – el grito de Bella me hizo saltar

- comienza a hablar – ahora era Rosalie, yo no quería hablar con nadie ahora, solo quería estar solo un momento

- habla o te hago cosquillas hasta morir – me amenazó Emmet, o bueno, intentó amenazarme sin éxito. Rosalie a su lado sonrió con ternura y le besó la mejilla, genial ella encontraba tierno eso de su esposo, Leah con lo que dijo Emmet se abría reído y me abría tomado el brazo dándome esa sonrisa solo a mi… mierda, no debería estarme acordando de Leah en estos momentos, _"estoy enojado con ella, estoy enojado con ella, estoy enojado con ella…"_

- Jakob, queremos saber el sexo antes de que los bebés nazcan – bromeó Jasper. Suspiré derrotado, no sacaría nada con ocultarles esto o con aplazarlo, no me dejarían tranquilo nunca si lo hiciera

- te harían la vida imposible – agregó Edward a mi comentario. _"sin presiones ¿no?"_ pregunté en mi mente, él solo rió

- son dos niños – confesé, escuché los gritos de alegría y felicidades. No pude evitar sonreír al recordar a mi hijos, eran los únicos que me hacían feliz después de enterarme de que a su madre la besan extraños

- ups – Edward me miraba con una disculpa en su rostro

- sácate esa mirada – pedí, no quería a nadie culpable ahora

- de saberlo antes los hubiera obligado a no molestarte – dijo con cara de culpa

- te dije que te quitaras esa mirada, además sabes bien que con tu hermana no puede nadie, es más fuerte que la naturaleza – todos nos miraban sin saber el porque de nuestra conversación

- ¿Qué ocurrió? – preguntó Bella mirando a su marido, este movió la cabeza negándole esa información, intentando ser discreto como cada vez que leía los pensamientos de alguien sin su permiso. Vi como Edward me miraba haciendo un mohín por mi comentario, levanté mis hombros sin importarme si le molestó o no lo que pensé

- aquí paso algo grande – comentó Rosalie mirándonos. Alice se quedó callada mirando a la nada. Otra visión. Eso nunca es bueno, menos para mí, ya que al parecer todo lo que ella ve me involucra de alguna manera y me termina retando.

- ya veo… mierda mirar el futuro con tanto atraso es un asco, sobre todo porque su vida es muy interesante como para mirarla con desfase – se lamentó ella, gruñí por la forma en la que lo dijo, mi vida no era una novela para ver de forma esporádica cada vez que alguien actualizara los capítulos.

- exijo saber lo que sea que ustedes saben – Emmet parecía niño pequeño colgándose de la manga de Edward y tirando repetitivamente para que le dijera, él se quedaba callado negándole – por fis Eddy lindo… dime – rogó

- he perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces te he pedido que no me digas así

- no me hagas repetirlo… Eddy

- ellos pelearon – le explicó a su hermano suspirando cansadamente, ¿Cómo lo aguantaron durante su niñez?

- Emmet aun no sale de esa etapa – comentó Edward en un susurró que al parecer solo escuche yo

- ¿otra vez? Se supone que estas peleas comienzan después de los 20 años de casados para separarse a los 25 y ser un soltero codiciado dos años después – lo miré sorprendido ¿Emmet dijo lo que creo que dijo… y en voz alta… y frente a su esposa?

- ¿es tu plan de vida Emmet McCartney Cullen? - preguntó Rosalie con una mano en la cadera y la otra sobre su abdomen, la mano en la cadera… ya sabemos que significa eso

- tienes que aprender a procesar las cosas que dices Emmet – le aconsejó Jasper sonriendo

- Emmet no tiene filtro, ni si quiera se lo pidas – Alice a su lado movía la cabeza negando divertida.

- respóndeme Emmet – exigió Rosalie mirándolo enojada

- no tengo problema en retrasar las peleas hasta los 30 años de casados – intentó arreglarlo

- no tengo problema en adelantar todo y dejarte como soltero ahora mismo

- vamos Barbie preciosa, no te enojes conmigo o se enojará también mi princesita – él acercó sus manos a su vientre, pero ella se alejo dos pasos

- tu princesita tiene las mismas ganas de matarte que yo

- no quiero hablar de esto – dije volteándome, por muy entretenido que sea mirar como Rosalie pelea con Emmet me quería ir, caminé hacia la salida de estacionamientos pero se interpusieron a mi camino

- no te puedes enojar con leah, está embarazada y sea lo que sea que haya hecho es culpa de las hormonas – comenzó Rosalie defendiendo a su amiga de manera totalmente subjetiva y olvidándose por completo de su reciente pelea con su marido, pero ella no fue la única

- tienes que tener paciencia con ella – Bella la secundó mirándome fijamente, yo elevé una ceja sin poder creer lo que me estaba pasando, ella no tenían idea de que había pasado, de que Leah era la culpable de todo ¿y tenía que ser yo quien tuviera paciencia?

- tu cama es mucho mejor que la de un hotel, aunque sea un Loews Regency – Alice sonreía como si de esa forma pudiese obligarme a volver al departamento. Por una parte les agradecí, me ayudaron a que la rabia volviera. Ahora estaba sinceramente enojado, no, corrijo, estaba furibundo

- esto es el colmo – espeté en un tono bastante alto – escúchenme bien Sex and the City, esto es algo entre Leah y yo así que dejen su opinión fuera de esto, y solo para su conocimiento tengo tanto derecho a enojarme como ella, el que esté embarazada no quiere decir que haga lo que a ella se le venga en gana. Así que cierren la boca y déjenme en paz – sentí la mano de Jasper en mi hombro y una ola de calma inundándome – ¡para ya! – Exclamé sacando su mano de golpe – no quiero calmarme

- claro que no tiene derecho a hacer lo que quiera, pero tiene algo que se llama susceptibilidad emocional que la hace ser menos consciente de lo que hace – comenzó a defenderla Rosalie un poco sorprendida por cómo les hablé

- me da lo mismo la maldita susceptibilidad emocional, ella cometió un error y yo me enojé y no haré nada por volver porque no tuve la culpe, no cederé y fin del asunto – Bella iba a reclamar cuando la voz de Emmet la interrumpió

- él tiene razón – dijo, todas las miradas se posaron en el niño grandote del grupo – aunque no sea el embarazado tiene derecho a enojarse, las cosas no pueden ser siempre a favor de ustedes, tenemos derechos a enfurecernos de vez en cuando

- cierra la boca Emmet – dijo Rosalie mirándolo enojada

- yo apoyo a Emmet y a Jakob – Jasper había levantado la mano y puesto a mi derecha, Emmet lo imitó y se puso a mi izquierda con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro – entendemos que ella tenga hormonas y todo eso, pero Jakob no puede ser siempre el que pida perdón

- Jasper, no puedo creerlo – murmuró Alice – estás muerto don empatía – amenazó igual de enojada que Rosalie. Bella miró a Edward el cual no había abierto la boca y se hallaba un par de pasos lejos de todos. Las demás hicieron lo mismo al igual que nosotros. Edward suspiró derrotado y Bella sonrió sintiendo una victoria que todos sabíamos que llegaría. Emmet a mi lado bufo pensando lo mismo que todos nosotros: Edward Cullen tomaría partido por su querida Isabella Swan sin importar nada

- lo siento, pero ellos tienen razón – dijo dejándonos a todos con la boca abierta, caminó y se puso a un lado de Emmet – la causa de Jakob es justa, y aunque sé que terminarán bien, él tiene derecho de molestarse por lo ocurrido, yo en su lugar haría lo mismo

- ¡Edward! – exclamó Bella desde el otro lado, podría jurar que los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas

- lo lamento Bella, pero esta vez estoy de este lado

- no sabes lo que te espera – amenazó ella, Emmet le dio un palmazo en el hombro a su hermano y sonrió

- se mas suave Emmet o harás que me arrepienta de ponerme aquí

- tranquilo Eddy, te doy el amor que Bella te acaba de quitar – bromeó

- ¿Por qué diablos hacen esto? – preguntó Rosalie indignada, no sé si fue premeditado o inconsciente, pero las demás se acercaron a sus lados formando un triangulo, como si estuviésemos a punto de atacarlas y se estuvieran cubriendo las espaldas

- es un momento ideal para decir algo que pensábamos hacia un tiempo, no son las únicas que pueden enojarse, nosotros siempre pedimos perdón y cedemos – comenzó decir Jasper, quien frente a Alice hizo lo mismo a mi espalda

- es tiempo de que ustedes hagan eso por nosotros – complementó Emmet pegándose a mi hombro, su mirada no salía de Rosalie

- apoyamos 199% a Jakob el día de hoy – Edward sonrió aun mirando a su esposa, yo los miré agradecidos pero culpable, era yo quien estaba enojado con Leah, ellos no tenían porque meterse en esto y terminar peleados con las mujeres que querían.

- esto no es una pelea de sexos – dije separándome de todos – chicos gracias por el apoyo moral, pero no quiero ser el responsable de un quiebre matrimonial masivo solo porque el mío se está yendo a pique

- no seas imbécil, tu matrimonio solo pasa por un mal momento, estarán bien, aunque no veo a Leah, te veo a ti, así que lo se – me dijo Alice con una sonrisa, luego vio a Jasper y la borro de inmediato dejando en claro que estaba enojada, a diferencia de lo que haría normalmente, el no se acerco a abrazarla, solo la miro y sonrió divertido

- no se metan, por lo que mas quieran, no lo hagan, estoy furioso y no les diré porqué aunque ya dos de ustedes se hayan enterado sin pedirme permiso, pero quiero mantenerme así y no que alguien controle mis emociones me lea la mente o vea el futuro para decirme que demonios es lo que tengo que hacer, salgan de esto, pónganse en la buena y déjenme tranquilo – dije caminado hacia la puerta que da al estacionamiento sin hacer caso a las voces que me llamaban

- ¿no me puedo meter ni si quiera un poquito? – gritó Alice desde el lobby que ya estaba dejando atrás

- no – grité de vuelta saliendo finalmente de ese lugar de locos

Pude escuchar a las chicas refunfuñando por lo que acababa de pedirles o a sus maridos por 'imbéciles' según alcanzaba a escuchar, las entendía de alguna manera, ninguna de ellas quería que peleara con Leah, eran amigas y como tal se defenderían hasta el final, al igual que los chicos hacen conmigo. Pero tienen que entender que Leah no es la única con derecho de enojarse, no es la única capaz de pedir explicaciones o de no escucharlas cuando se las quieren dar.

Ya no sabía qué era lo que sentía. Estaba enojado, pero no celoso, de mala gana había descubierto y estaba casi seguro que las razones del tipejo que la besó eran sentimentales, a él le gustaba mi esposa, no sabía porque tenía ese presentimiento, pero allí estaba y no se quería ir. Me daba vueltas y vueltas por mi cabeza, convencido hasta los huesos que me quería arrebatar a mi mujer. Bien, estaba un poco paranoico, pero no podía evitarlo.

Subí a mi auto y azoté la puerta con un poco de acceso de fuerza al cerrarla, me arrepentí después, no solo por el daño a mi querido Rabbit, si no porque me dolía la cabeza de una manera poco sana. El celular en mi bolsillo comenzó a sonar, sabía quien era pero aun así miré, era mi lado masoquista.

- Leah – susurre con pesar y emoción al ver su hermosa foto en la pantalla anunciando su llamada. Estuve tentado a contestarle, mi dedo se puso sobre el botón verde del aparato, pero no lo hice, rechacé su llamada y lancé el equipo al asiento del copiloto. Golpeó algo.

Giré mi cabeza y vi que había caído sobre un sobre café, lo miré extrañado ya que no lo reconocía. Lo tomé y lo abrí sacando su contenido. No pude evitar sonreír cuando la foto de la ecografía en 3D de mis hijos apareció. Aun podía ver sus facciones y fui capaz de reconocer, aunque fuese casi imposible, que tanto había mío y que tanto de Leah. Bufé con su recuerdo. Me sentí completamente culpable, _"¿estará bien? Eso espero que sí o no me lo perdonaré nunca" _pensé apoyando mi cabeza en el manubrio. Suspire cansadamente, me dolía mucho la cabeza. Entonces el celular sonó nuevamente, pero anunciando la llegada de un mensaje…. De Leah.

_Por favor, háblame, déjame explicarte. Tengo la culpa de todo, pero dame una oportunidad_

Suspire, me sentí un horrible hombre por responderle lo que le respondí, más que nada porque parte de mi lo único que quería era darle otra oportunidad pronto y volver a abrazarla.

_Olvídalo, estoy enojado, déjame en paz_

Así de cortante fui y me arrepentí cuando apreté el botón de enviar. Ya no sabía qué hacer, no sabía si enojarme, si calmarme, si subir y decirle que me daba absolutamente lo mismo lo que hubiese pasado. Aunque el beso con ese imbécil no es lo que me molesta… está bien, si me molesta, me enfurece y hace que me llene de celos, pero no es lo importante, o lo más importante. Es el hecho de que Leah me pida, no, más bien exija sinceridad total en nuestra relación y sea ella la primera en romper lo mismo que impone. Eso me llena de coraje porque estuve haciendo el de marido malo por mucho tiempo mientras que ella hacía lo propio a mis espaldas con un tipo al que no conozco y que la besa y que la quiere arrebatar de mi lado… sentí como la rabia me llenaba nuevamente cuando el teléfono volvió a sonar

_Al menos déjame explicarte las cosas antes de que me dejes, no terminemos lo nuestro en malos términos _

Abrí mis ojos sorprendido a medida que leía ¿terminar la relación? Estoy enojado pero eso es un poco extremo ¿en verdad las cosas están tan mal como para pensar en terminar lo nuestro?

- claro que no – dije sin pensarlo dos veces y de manera segura. No me imagino sin Leah a mi lado. Tengo claro que finalmente terminaré olvidándome de todo y abrasándola sin importarme nada, inclusive si ella no me pide perdón, tarde o temprano volveré a su lado. El problema es que primero tengo que ser capaz de pensar en lo que pasó sin enojarme y querer matar a alguien. Antes no puedo hablar con ella

_Yo no quiero terminar nada, el que en estos momentos este enojado contigo y no te quiera ver no significa que ya no te ame_

Mandé en respuesta. Aun tenía la foto de mis hijos entre mis manos, me repetí contantemente que todo lo que ocurría ahora no era más que una mala etapa. Era extraño, pero habíamos peleado más en este tiempo de casado que en los tres años de noviazgo

- tranquilos, esto va a pasar – susurré acariciando la imagen. El sonido de mi celular me sacó de mis pensamientos

_Me amas, eso es bueno. Yo te amo. Hablemos_

La imagen de una Leah fría el sábado pasado se coló en mi mente. Yo le dije lo mismo, le dije que la amaba… la rabia volvió a inundarme al recordar su respuesta

_Me amas pero no es suficiente. Tu sabes cómo se siente eso ¿no?, también lo dijiste _

Mandé enojado. Ella me dijo lo eso mientras yo le rogaba que me escuchara, no dejaré que me convenza con facilidad por mucho que me duele recordarla con dolores. Me demoraré al menos las seis horas que ella me dejó solo en el departamento sin saber donde estaba, sin que me contestare el celular

_Eso es una mierda y lo sabes, yo no quise decirlo, el que me ames es lo más importante para mí, lo es todo, tu eres mi todo_

Así citaba el mensaje que Leah me había enviado por respuesta y no pude evitar sonreír al leer que yo era su todo, sacudí mi cabeza para sacarme la sonrisa de imbécil. Ahora la odiaba, pero no solo por todo lo que estaba pasando, sino porque me estaba haciendo caer y no quería hacerlo. No negaré que la extraño aunque llevemos no más de una hora enojados, pero eso no es suficiente, ella debe entender, aunque sea de mala manera que si pide algo debe respetarlo. No seré el único que cumpla promesas

_Bonitas palabras, pero eso no quita el cinismo del asunto que al final es lo que más duele. Déjame tranquilo_

Recordé una vez en la universidad en la que Leah se fue al extranjero por un parlamento de enfermería. Estuve toda una semana sin ella y sentí que me faltaba la mitad del cuerpo, la mitad de mí. La extrañe cada segundo en que no la tuve cerca, casi no dormí porque no la tenía a mi lado en nuestra cama. En ese tiempo hacíamos lo mismo que ahora, después de hablar por teléfono por una hora, inclusive de conectarnos por chat, podíamos estar toda la noche mandándonos mensajes, nos teníamos como números frecuentes por lo que la tarifa era más económica, y nosotros nos aprovechábamos de eso. Dormía a saltos ya que cada mensaje de leah me despertaba, pero yo hacía lo mismo al responderle, durante toda la noche, inclusive una vez probamos el sexo por teléfono, prefiero tenerla frente a mí para poder tocar sus pechos mientras la embisto… increíble como las cosas dan un giro, en esa época eran palabras de cariño, añoranza. Ahora estamos tratando de arreglar nuestra relación por vía mensaje porque no somos capaz de hacerlo frente a frente. El sonido del celular anego el ambiente

_Olvídalo, no hasta que me escuches_

Pues no lo haría, no ahora, no quería herirla si mi enojo sacaba algo malo de mi boca. Lo cual era seguro que ocurriría

_Buena suerte intentándolo, mi celular queda en OFF desde ahora_

Respondí, acto seguido apagué el celular y lo puse en el asiento del copiloto junto con la foto de mis hijos. No podía seguir allí haciendo nada, tenía que pensar en otra parte. ¿Cuánto valdrá una pieza en el Season? Aunque eso no debería preocuparme, mi cuenta bancaria está que explota gracias al premio de Alice y los intereses del banco, un par de miles de dólares menos no afectarán en absolutamente nada mis acciones. Suspiré intentando no pensar en Leah hasta hallarme en un lugar fijo o lo más probable era que me arrepintiera de lo que hacía. Mi mente decidía entre el hotel Loews Regency y el Ford Season cuando saqué mi Rabbit a toda velocidad del estacionamiento.

Leah POV

Marqué por décima vez el número de Jakob con la esperanza de que me respondiera y así yo poder rogarle, pero aun sonaba apagado. Realmente lo tenía en OFF. Después de casi una hora aun seguía en el piso de la habitación de mis hijos. Los dolores iban y venían, aumentaban y disminuían. Cada vez que intentaba levantarme los bebes no me dejaban y se ponían a patear mi pobre hígado como si fuese una piñata.

- chicos, tenemos un problema aquí – susurré acariciando mi vientre – si no me levanto ahora perderemos a papá y sé que no quiere eso – el dolor había desaparecido hace diez minutos, pero me daba un poco de miedo levántame, más que por el dolor, por la salud de mi niños – así que, hagamos esto juntos, yo me levanto y le ruego de rodillas perdón a su padre y ustedes me ayudan dejando de pegarme para yo levantarme – pedí, ahora bajé mi vista como si ellos estuviese allí mirándome con esos ojos negros heredados de Jakob. Estaba segura que serian una copia fiel de él. Esperé un par de segundos antes de animarme a moverme. Hice el primer movimiento que me provocaba dolor, doble mis piernas y me senté de lado… nada. Sonreí al ver que mis hijos al parecer me habían escuchado, terminé de levantarme con un poco de esfuerzo por el peso de mi vientre, pero finalmente estuve de pie sin sentir nada de dolor.

- hijos son geniales, estoy muy orgullosa de ustedes – los felicité acariciándolos – ahora me toca a mí. Vamos por su padre

Bajé las escaleras y me detuve, Jakob no me quería ver, así que dudaba que estuviera en el edificio. Busqué por todas partes y eso me lo confirmó, no encontré las llaves del Rabbit por lo que debe estar en alguna parte de la cuidad lo más lejos posible de mi, _"mierda" _pensé. Ahora ¿Dónde buscaba? No me detuve a pensar sin hacer nada, tomé mi chaleco del sillón y mi bolso, pagaría un taxi todo el camino hasta encontrarlo, si gasto miles de dólares con el taxímetro me da lo mismo. Tengo que encontrarlo

Abrí la puerta y saqué un pie afuera pisando algo. Miré y era un sobre blanco, no tenía intenciones de verlo para no perder tiempo, pero decía Leah. Y la letra la reconocí como la de Bella. Curiosa la abrí y encontré dentro una llave y una carta

_Querida Leah:_

_Alice no puede ver tu futuro y eso la tiene furiosa, pero somos mujeres y tu amigas, y conociéndote sabemos que no te quedarás sin hacer nada e irás por Jakob es por eso que necesitarás un auto. Rosalie te deja el suyo, la llave es de su BMW, sabemos que no te gusta mucho por lo llamativo pero era el único con el tanque lleno de gasolina y mi Audi está en el taller. Yo te dejé unas galletas en el asiento del copiloto ya que tanta emoción te baja el azúcar y debes cuidarte por tus hijos. Alice te pide perdón por lo 'inútil' y manda a decir que mantengas el capó del auto puesto ya que lloverá, te dejó un paraguas dentro. Te diríamos más pero Jakob nos mata si sabe que nos estamos metiendo cuando él nos pidió lo contrario._

_Te enviamos ánimos y estamos seguras que todo saldrá bien. _

_Besos. R.A.B._

_Pd: dile a Jake que nos arreglamos con los chicos y que estaremos toda la tarde en reconciliación, así que no se debe sentir culpable _

No entendí la última parte, pero sonreí sin poder evitarlo. Comencé a caminar por el pasillo a paso rápido, notaba la desesperación de mi cuerpo por encontrarme de una vez con Jakob. Tendré que agradecerles a las chicas después, una salida de compra con Leah en proyecto de Make Over las hará feliz, es lo mínimo que se merecen. Al llegar al estacionamiento vi que estaba lleno. Ahora cuando necesitaba que el convertible rojo pasión de Rosalie se distinguiera no lo hacía. Bufé por la mala suerte que me llenaba el día de hoy. Si las cosas seguían por este rumbo no me arreglaría con Jake y seria madre soltera en lo que termina el día

- veamos – susurré mirando a todas partes – allí estás – dije victoriosa y aliviada cuando lo vi. Nunca me había gustado subirme a ese auto, ya que no había persona que no nos mirara al pasar, sensación idéntica a cuando salíamos en el Ferrari amarillo de Alice. Pero esta era una ocasión urgente así que dejé de lado mis prejuicios y rápidamente me monté en el coche, prendí el motor y apreté el botón para cerrar el techo. Luego, sin mirar a ninguna parte saló a toda velocidad del edificio.

Entonces me di cuenta que aun no tenía idea de donde estaba Jakob. Ya me encontraba vagueando por las calles de la cuidad sin rumbo fijo mirando a todas partes esperando que una luz salida de entre las nubes lo iluminara y me mostrara donde estaba el hombre de mi vida. Pero era obvio que eso no ocurriría. Me detuve con una luz roja y apoyé mi frente en el manubrio. Sin pensarlo vi mi reloj colgante ¡llevo más de dos horas buscándolo! ¿Dónde mierda se metió ese hombre?

Gruñí enojada con el mundo mientras aceleraba. Intenté pensar tranquilamente, debía tener la cabeza fría para poder llegar a una solución, si yo fuera Jakob y estuviese enojado conmigo ¿Dónde iría? Me pegué en la frente con una mano. Es que a mí me pagaban por idiota.

Conozco a mi marido, y se, que le gusta la naturaleza cuando está enojado. Siempre ha sido lo mismo, busca lo natural como si eso lo ayudara a calmarse. Recordé la vez en que él se perdió en el bosque que colindaba a la universidad, aquella vez en la que descubrió que Bella y Edward estaban juntos. Recordé la primera vez que nos abrazamos de esa manera, la primera vez en que me di cuenta que Jakob Black, mi compañero de piso, mi vecino, me importaba más de lo que quería aceptar. Sonreí de manera inconsciente al rememorar ese día, donde sin casi conocernos el me abrazó y lloró en mi vientre y yo lo consolé a pesar de que nunca lo hacía con nadie, ni si quiera conmigo misma. El era especial, es especial.

El único lugar con ese tipo de verde en toda la cuidad es el parque central. Tenía que estar allí, o me cambiaba de nombre.

Aceleré sin importarme las leyes del tránsito y en pocos minutos estaba rodeando el gran parque en busca de algún lugar para estacionarme. Tuve la ilusión de ver nuestro Rabbit en alguna parte pero no lo vi. Finalmente estacioné en un borde de la misma cuadra y bajé del auto, no me di cuenta que había comenzado a llover. No llevaba el paragua y realmente no me importaba, estaba corriendo por los caminos de ese lugar así que solo me estorbaría.

Miraba desesperada a todas partes, el sitio estaba lleno, pero con la lluvia torrencial que sin aviso comenzó a caer todos arrancaban intentando encontrar un sitio seco. Corría hacia el centro del parque a contra corriente de la marejada de gente que trataba de salir, todos me miraban raro, y era de esperarse, no todos los días ves a una mujer embarazada corriendo con traje de enfermera puesto.

- ¡Jake! – grité intentando hacerme escuchar por sobre el ruido de la lluvia y la gente que chillaba a mi alrededor. _"tienes que estar aquí, se que estas aquí" _pensé comenzando a correr nuevamente. Doblé un gran abeto y llegué al centro del parque, una gran pileta blanca adornaba el lugar, en un día soleado se vería preciosa lanzando agua a los niños que jugaban a su alrededor. Pero no ahora, que el cielo estaña casi negro y no dejaba de lanzar lluvia sobre nosotros. Era el clima perfecto para mi, igual de triste.

Mire a todos lados y estaba desierto. Dentro de mi pecho comenzó a formarse el sentimiento de la duda ¿y si me había equivocado?

- ¡Jakob! – volví a gritar, pero mi voz se opacó frente al sonido del temporal. No había nadie, estaba sola en medio del único jardín de la cuidad, el único sitio donde, según yo, el podría estar. Me había equivocado, me sentí llena de frustración y un sentimiento de desesperación enorme al darme cuenta que no lo conocía, y a decir verdad y con todo lo que ha pasado ya no me conocía a mí misma, y para peor tendría que cambiarme de nombre.

No me importó estar mojada hasta la médula. Mi pelo se había deshecho de su tranza y ahora caía empapado sobre mis hombros. Mi chaleco negro estilaba dejando de protegerme del frio y solo conservando la humedad cerca de mi piel. Aunque no lo sentía ya que internamente el frio y soledad que sentía eran más grandes, me estaban congelando. Me senté en un banco pesando en cómo me pude haber equivocado. Estaba tan segura. Jakob busca los bosques cuando se enoja, muchas veces me e perdido con él en las espesuras de algún boscaje esperando que se le pase, abrazándolo, besándolo, cualquier cosa que lo ayude a volver a ser el hombre feliz de siempre. Estaba segura de que vendría aquí. No había otro sitio donde ir. ¿Cómo? ¿Es que no lo conozco? Puede que haya vuelto a la casa en el momento en que yo vine aquí, claro, en lo que yo me demoraba en estacionar el volvió al departamento, _"dios por favor que sea así"_ pensé, eso es posible, o al menos no tan deprimente como la posibilidad de descubrir que no conocía a mi esposo. Toqué mi bolsillo en busca de mi celular pero no lo encontré. Genial. Se me quedó en el auto.

"_¿tienes algo mas para mí?" _pregunté mentalmente mirando el cielo. Dios no me quiere, eso es un hecho, creo que soy la típica hija oveja negra de la familia, conmigo no tuvo el sentimiento de hija prodiga. Suspiré derrotada y sin poder evitar que unas lágrimas se escaparan de mis ojos mientras bajaba la mirada.

Y lo vi.

Mojado. Mirándome fijamente, notaba en sus ojos la confusión, se preguntaba que hacia allí, pero también noté la rabia ¿no me quería ver? No lo culpaba, yo sentiría lo mismo. Debí sentirme herida por aquella mirada, pero por una parte no era así, ya que lo había encontrado, estaba allí, sonreí internamente al percatarme que si conocía a mi marido, conocía a Jake. No tendría que cambiarme de nombre

Me levanté de golpe cuando lo vi y comencé a caminar hacia él a un paso rápido que reflejaba mi desesperación por tenerlo cerca por sentirme segura en sus brazos. Pero, a pesar de que me quería tirar a su cuello para no soltarlo nunca me detuve a dos metros de su cuerpo aguantando el reclamo de mi piel

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – me preguntó. No sabía si mi mente aislaba el ruido de la lluvia y me permitía escucharlo solo a él, o era porque le leía los labios, o quizás mi oído estaba más susceptible a su voz. Pero lo escuchaba con claridad a pesar de que la tormenta a nuestro alrededor rugía con fuerza.

- te estaba buscando – respondí. Sentí su mirada recorrerme completamente. Entonces arrugó el entrecejo

- te vas a resfriar, no debiste salir de manera tan inconsciente con esta lluvia – seguía hablando, pero ninguno de los dos se movía de su sitio. Seguíamos a más de dos metros de distancia. Yo lo miraba y me descubrí extrañándolo más de lo que pensaba, lo quería abrazar, y quería hacerlo ahora. Era una sensación desesperante. Cuando me enojaba con él y lo dejaba solo, lo extrañaba, pero no me sentía tan vacía ya que sabía que volvería a su lado, pero ahora, ahora que es él el enojado, ahora que tengo probabilidades de perderlo, siento que me arrancan de a poco el alma. Vacio es una palabra muy llena para describir lo que sentía.

- Jake – lo llamé, aunque no era necesario, ya que sus ojos estaban puestos en los míos desde que me había visto por primera vez – yo… ya no se cómo decirte que lo siento. Te amo demasiado y debí abrir mi boca antes, debí… hacer muchas cosas… - guardamos silencio. La lluvia seguía cayendo sobre nosotros. Le quería gritar que lo amaba y que me perdonara, pero no sabía si eso iba a resultar, ya que no sabía si él quería seguir con lo nuestro

- será mejor que vayamos a un lugar seco, no quiero que mis hijos se enfermen – dijo volteándose y comenzando a caminar. Yo me quedé en mi sitio. Me tenía que estar bromeando, no podía ser que me tratara de esa manera sin querer hablar conmigo antes

- ¡Jake! – grité en un intento de que dejara de aumenta la distancia entre nosotros y de aumentar el vacio de mi pecho. Él se volteó a verme con dolor en sus ojos, no sabía si era porque reflejaba mi propio dolor o el de él. Miró mis ojos, pero rápidamente desvió su mirada hacia alguna parte del bosque - ¡mírame!... estoy mojada hasta los huesos y… tengo frio – comencé a decir abrazándome a mí misma. Avancé un par de pasos y seguí hablando a medida que me acercaba a él, no se iría sin antes saber cómo me sentía – pero aquí estoy, frente a ti, rogándote ¡rogándote! – Exclame golpeando su pecho - ¿Cuándo mierda me has visto rogarle a alguien? - no necesitaba que me verbalizara su respuesta, ya que sus ojos me decían que nunca me había visto hacerlo. Yo pocas veces pedía perdón, y jamás había rogado, jamás, a nadie sin importar la situación. Y ahora hacia ambas cosas al mismo tiempo y no me cansaba de hacerlo con la esperanza de que resultara. Me estaba humillando por él, pero no me importaba porque quería estúpida, vergonzosa y desesperadamente que me abrazara y me perdonara.

Jakob POV

Necesitaba arboles, y un poco de aire. Quería urgente los bosques de Forks, el bosque de la universidad que tantos recuerdos me traía… recuerdos con ella… admitiéndolo bien, lo que necesitaba ahora era a Leah y a los bosques… mentira, solo necesitaba a Leah, pero a falta de ella solo me quedaban los arboles para poder tranquilizarme y pensar mejor. El único sitio parecido a la naturaleza en esta ciudad era el parque central.

Al borde de la pileta había estado sentado las últimas dos horas pensando en qué hacer con todo esto. Después de tanto tiempo para pensar ya no me quedaban sentimientos, no sabía que sentir. El enojo ya había desaparecido y ahora solo quedaba el orgullo herido. Solo eso, porque el dolor por la mentira de Leah había desaparecido tan pronto como se había formado. Debía dolerme su cinismo, eso lo tenia claro, debía dolerme su mentira, pero, yo había hecho lo mismo ¿con que cara podía recriminarle algo asi? No podía. Fue solo el que ella me pidiera algo y no cumplirá con sus reglas lo que me molestó, pero… ya no.

Mi ego lastimado era algo aparte, y estaba de esta manera solamente porque ella me había pedido algo y yo le había obedecido al instante como perrito faldero… pero hasta eso había pasado a segundo plano ya que ni si quiera quería estar solo en medio de la gente, quería abrazarla, estar con ella sin importarme ni las mentiras ni mi ego ni el hecho de que parecería labrador fiel… ahora que lo pienso, ya recordé porque aun no voy al departamento a rogarle perdón por algo que no hice: quiero demorarme al menos 6 horas en volver, y que pase un poco de lo que yo pase la otra vez. Esa era la petición de mi maldita voz interna. Ego. Estúpido ego.

Soplé mi café y tomé un sorbo. Estaba bien, pero no como el que me hacia Leah por las tardes. Cuando comenzó a llover entre a la cafetería frente al parque. Estaba sentado a un lado de la ventana viendo como todo el mundo salía de entre los árboles para ocultarse de la lluvia.

Parpadeé un par de veces al ver un convertible rojo pasar frente a la cafetería, supe que era el de Rosalie, ya que nadie en esta ciudad tenia uno como esos, ella lo había modificado personalmente, yo la había ayudado a hacerlo. Pero no, no podía ser posible. Sacudí mi cabeza para sacarme la idea ¿Qué haría Rose aquí? Nada. Les pedí que no se metieran y confió en que lo harán. Debe haber sido mi cabeza

Pasaron un par de minutos y el BMW pasó nuevamente. Esto no lo imaginé. Me pegué al vidrio mientras el coche se estacionaba en la misma acera del parque. Si alguno de ellos había venido me iba a enojar mucho y me las pagarían todos juntos, ya que estaba seguro que si detrás de quien viniese estaba todo el clan de metidos atrás.

La cuchara se me cayó de las manos cuando vi que Leah bajaba del auto y se internaba bajo la lluvia perdiéndose entre los árboles. Quedé paralizado por dos segundos parpadeando varias veces antes de reaccionar

- pero ¿Qué hace esta mujer metiéndose en la lluvia? – pregunté enojado en voz alta. Me levanté de golpe y fui hacia el mesón ¿en que está pensando? – Te pago el café, quédate el cambio – le dije al mesero dejándole un billete de diez dólares sobre la mesa. No me interesaban los 7 de cambio que tenía que darme. Ahora solo quería encontrar a Leah y ponerla salvo de la lluvia ¿es que no piensa en el riesgo ella? ¿O para nuestros hijos? ¿Cómo tan inconsciente? Se va a enfermar, ella no debe salir de esa manera a la lluvia, la pulmonía es peligrosa para una embarazada, el resfriado es peligroso, todo es peligroso para la mujer que lleva a mis hijos en su vientre, para mi Leah. Mi cabeza se llenó de preguntas y rabia ¿qué demonios hacia aquí? Sé que siempre le ha gustado caminar bajo la lluvia, muchas veces la he acompañado antes de su estado ¡pero esto es ridículo!

Me interné en los bosques de ese enorme parque por el mismo camino que había hecho ella, pero no la vi, debió adelantarse mucho. _"genial, justo ahora se le ocurre recuperar su velocidad" _pensé irónicamente mientras evadía a las personas que pasaban en dirección contraria a la mía. No corría hacia meses y ahora con más de diez kilos encima corre como el viento. Esta mujer es mi perdición

- ¡Jake! – escuché mi nombre en alguna parte. A pesar del ruido de la tormenta supe claramente que era Leah, reconocería su voz en cualquier parte y bajo cualquier circunstancia. Me estaba llamando. Me invadió el pánico. Me la imaginé en problemas, de mil maneras diferentes posible, en el suelo, siendo acosada por algún imbécil, asaltada, golpeada, ultrajada… todo. Corrí hacia donde sentí que había salido el grito y grité su nombre. Pero el viento sopló con fuerza y ahogó mi grito haciéndolo sonar como un débil murmullo. Maldije internamente, a mi voz y al clima

- ¡Jakob! – volví a escuchar _"por dios ¿Dónde estás?" _pensé despavorido. Dejé que mis piernas me guiaran, mi mente no sabía como reaccionar así que confié plenamente en mi intuición, en mi capacidad de llegar donde ella sin importar nada. Corrí en dirección a la pileta de la plaza solo porque si. La lluvia golpeaba mi rostro y comenzaba a sentirme entumido por el frio. Me preocupé aun mas en Leah al recordar que solo estaba con ese traje puesto, el cual abriga prácticamente nada. Si yo con chaqueta y chaleco sentía el hielo, ella debía estar entumida

Llegué finalmente a mi destino y giré mi vista en todas direcciones buscándola, estaba seguro sin saber porque que ella se encontraba allí, rodeé la arquitectura ampliando mi vista y la vi. Mojada completamente y mirando el cielo de manera intranquila. Respiré aliviado al ver que estaba bien. El único peligro que la rondaba ahora era la de agarrar un resfriado. No pude evitar que el enojo surgiera junto con el alivio. Estaba embarazada, ¡es enfermera por dios! ¡Sabe las implicancias de un resfriado en su estado! Mis ojos aun estaban fijos en su rostro, mirándola mojada, pero aun así, hermosa. ¿Cómo podía enojarme con ella y aun así encontrarla preciosa? Pensaba en alguna respuesta cuando su mirada se encontró con la mía.

Entonces me fijé. Sus ojos estaban rojos. Lo que mojaba su rostro no era solo la lluvia, también las lágrimas. Me dolió verla llorar tan desprotegida. Leah se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a caminar a mi dirección. Yo no supe cómo reaccionar, quería abrazarla para darle un poco de calor, para quererla como lo había hecho la noche anterior, apoyarla, secarle sus lágrimas. Pero no me moví. _"solo falta una hora para cumplir mi meta de seis horas enojado con Leah"_ pensé para recordarme permanecer enojado con la mujer que estaba frente a mi viéndose deslumbrante a pesar de todo.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – le pregunté por sobre la lluvia, por algún motivo el ruido de la tempestad ya no era tanto y estuve seguro que ella me había podido escuchar. Oía la furia de la lluvia, pero también la respiración de Leah. Era lo más bizarro.

- te estaba buscando – me respondió. A pesar de que mi rostro se mantuvo impávido mi interior se agitó. Me estaba buscando, lo que significa interés de su parte hacia mí. Amor hacia mí. Sonreí mentalmente. Pero mi sonrisa se fue cuando recorrí su cuerpo con mi mirada y noté como sus manos temblaban ligeramente. Tenía frio. Peor aún, sus labios ya estaban morados, por lo que estaba entumida. Arrugué el entrecejo molesto por su nula capacidad de auto cuidado

- te vas a resfriar, no debiste salir con esta lluvia – dije sin moverme. _"solo una hora más, solo una hora más"_ me repetí para ahogar las irrefrenables ganas de abrazarla y darle el calor que le faltaba que tomaba fuerza en mi.

- Jake… yo… ya no es como decirte que lo siento. Te amo y debí abrir mi boca antes, debí… hacer muchas cosas… - comenzó a balbucear. Mierda. Me sentí horrible. Estaba con frio, mojada, llorando, triste, todo por mi culpa. Solo porque tengo mi ego de macho herido. Ego que me continuaba gritando _"solo una hora"_

- será mejor que vayamos a un lugar seco, no quiero que mis hijos se enfermen – dije volteándome, use la voz más neutra que encontré en mi interior, e hice uso de todo mi control para aumenta la distocia que tenia con mi esposa. Me azoté internamente con un alambre de púas por idiota. La quería ahora, entre mis brazos, sobre mi cuerpo. Pero no, tenía que voltearme alejándome para verme enojado y darle una lección que me dolía más a mí que a ella.

- ¡Jake! – el grito de Leah a mi espalda me obligó a voltearme. Caminaba hacia mí mientras que las lágrimas caían de sus ojos de manera desenfrenada, no pude seguir mirándola o caería a sus pies. Encontré algo muy interesante en los arboles a sus espaldas y lo quedé mirando como si fuese más importante que la mujer de mi vida llorando por mi causa - ¡mírame!... estoy mojada hasta los huesos y… tengo frio – mi pecho se arrugó cuando la vi abrazándose de manera tan indefensa, mis brazos deberían ser aquello que la rodearan ¿Por qué demonios aun no lo hacía? Ya recuerdo, el ego no me lo permite – pero aquí estoy, frente a ti, rogándote ¡rogándote! – Exclamó dándole un golpe a mi pecho - ¿Cuándo mierda me has visto rogarle a alguien? – guardé silencio absoluto. Ella no ruega, ella rara vez pide perdón. Y ahora lo hacía conmigo. Ambas cosas que indicaban debilidad según su punto de vista eran demostradas solo para mí. No pude evitar sentirme importante. _"una hora… una hora"_ mierda, estúpida voz

La vi suspirar y retroceder unos pasos. Me asusté por su repentino alejamiento, pero más aun al ver el dolor de sus ojos

- claro… - susurró, ¿claro? ¿Claro qué? – Necesito que me respondas algo – dijo con su voz ronca, tenía el mismo nudo en su garganta que yo. Sus ojos estaban brillantes, haciendo que el color miel de sus iris se volvieran dorados, mas hermosos que antes - ¿esto se acaba acá?

- ¿Qué? – no entendía a que se refería

- eso, si esto termina aquí, necesito que me lo digas aquí y ahora – respondió. ¿Esto? Se refería a…

- ¿hablas de nosotros? ¿Nuestro matrimonio? – pregunte mirándola incrédulo, ya le había dicho que esto era solo una pelea ¿mi actitud le hacía pensar diferente? Ahora entiendo porque dijo 'claro'. Mal interpreto mi silencio, aunque viéndome a mi mismo, no era tan difícil ver el porqué de su pregunta, realmente parecía poco interesado en arreglar esto

- sí, comprendería si así lo quisieras, no hemos hecho nada mas que pelear desde que nos casamos y puede que estés harto de eso

- Leah, para, ahora – interrumpí negando con mi cabeza por la idioteces que hablaba, no podía pensar eso por muchas peleas que tuviésemos, debía estar más segura de nosotros - yo te dejé claro que esto no era más que una pelea, no quiero terminar nada – dije enojado

- ¿de verdad? – preguntó ella mientras acercaba sus pasos hacia a mi sin llegar a tocarnos, pero lo suficientemente cerca como para volverme loco y provocar que mi piel se erizara _"aléjate, te falta una hora, no la dejes ganar" _ me gritó mi ego herido, y quise hacerle caso, voltearme, hacer que supiera que yo también me podía enojar, pero mis piernas no se movieron y mis ojos no se despegaban de los suyos. Mi ego me tenia harto

- si – respondí en un susurro audible ya que la lluvia había amainado y solo pequeñas gotas de rocío caían sobre nosotros

Leah sonrió levemente y de un impulso junto sus labios con los míos tomando mi cuello entre sus manos. Me tomó tan de sorpresa que un acto de mera estupidez, últimamente común en mi, tiré mi rostro hacia atrás rompiendo nuestro beso. Ella me miró y arrugó el entrecejo, luego vi la tristeza que sentía debido a mi rechazo _"¡así es!"_ gritó esa voz en mi cabeza _"mantente fuerte y ganarás"_ agregó. De reflejo mojé mis labios y sentí el sabor de Leah, ese gusto tan ella, tan mía, tan imposiblemente irresistible rompiendo todas mis barreras.

Mi ego se puede ir a la mierda

Desesperado tomé su cuello y la acerqué a mis labios. Ella no se resistió y respondió a mi desesperación con ansias. Nos juntamos tanto como su vientre nos lo permitió. Moví mi lengua contra la suya probando exasperadamente aquello que yo mismo me negué durante horas. Nos besamos como si no nos hubiésemos visto en semanas, y a pesar de que estuvimos así hasta que nuestros pulmones nos obligaron a sepáranos quedé insatisfecho.

Ella me abrazó y ocultó su rostro en mi pecho. Yo rodeé sus hombros y sentí como la paz me inundaba inmediatamente, ella era la única capaz de retornar la tranquilidad a mis células, la sentí sollozar aferrada a mi chaqueta. Me asusté ¿la abrace muy fuerte? Me alejé y tomé su rostro con mi mano obligándola a mirarme

- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Hice algo malo? ¿Te duele algo? – mis preguntas salieron atropelladas unas con otras. La miré bien y noté que no era el dolor típico de vientre que solía tener, era un dolor aun mas profundo. Ella negó con la cabeza

- tengo tanto miedo, llevamos un poco más de tres meses casados y solo hemos peleado y..

- lo seguiremos haciendo – interrumpí – eso es lo que hacemos Leah, discutimos, tú me dices lo imbécil que soy y yo te digo lo pesada e insoportable que eres – me sonrió pesadamente – no será fácil, nunca es fácil, pero le echaremos ganas, yo le pondré mi mayor esfuerzo, porque te amo. Amo todo de ti, inclusive lo pesado e insoportable. Amo el nosotros, el tu y yo – pasé mi pulgar por su mejilla sacando una pesada lágrima que caía, la lluvia era muy débil y el viento se había tranquilizado, al igual que nosotros – solo hazme el favor de pensarlo, imaginar tu vida. En 30 años más ¿te ves conmigo?

- no puedo verme de otra manera ni con nadie más – me respondió, yo le sonreí y besé su frente, Leah volvió a apoyar su cabeza en mi pecho y me abrazó con fuerza

- ya paso, todo está bien ahora – la reconforte acariciando su cabello mojado

- lo siento por todo – murmuró contra mi pecho

- esta perdonada por todo, ya nada importa – la acerque un poco más a mí. Me sentía tan bien con ella entre mis brazos. Estaba tan metido en todo esto que había olvidado que ella se encontraba completamente empapada, solo un leve tiritón me recordó que debíamos volver a casa

- Jake – me llamo levantando su rostro, nos miramos y yo no pude evitar sentir que me enamoraba un poco mas de ella, después de cada pelea ciento lo mismo, la amo más que antes – vamos a casa – me pidió – yo le sonreí y aun abrasándola comenzamos a caminar hacia el auto.

_**Estoy enojada conmigo misma por:**_

_**no tener tiempo para escribir**_

_**haber demorado tanto en actualizar (yo odio que se demoren tanto)**_

_**tener que disculparme por la demora**_

_**no tener una buena escusa para disculparme además de la eterna y archiconocida universidad**_

_**darles un capitulo, que a mi parecer no es muy bueno**_

_**Intenté hacer un capitulo decente para ustedes como recompensa por la espera, pero personalmente no me gusta mucho, siento que he tenido mejores. En fin, se arreglaron, los Cullen tuvieron una pequeña participación y además de todo saque la voz de los hombres en apoyo de Jakob, porque, aunque soy feminista totalmente, ellos también merecen enojarse un momento y nosotras rogar, una vez cada 56 no es malo xD**_

_**Bueno, me disculpo de antemano por lo que tardaré en el siguiente capítulo, la universidad me tiene absorbida completamente al punto de querer congelar y darme una vida sabática. Y**_

_**Les doy un feliz día de la madre adelantado a todas, en especial a la mía, a la que adoro.**_

_**Un beso y nos leemos… quizás cuando xD**_

_**FEY BLACK.**_

Pd: gracias a todas y cada una de ustedes por dejarme revis, me animan a seguir a pesar de que no me quede tiempo ni para dormir 3 horas. Sin sus opiniones no valdría la pena tanto esfuerzo, muchas, muchas gracias


	15. Chapter 15

No lo pongo nunca, porque lo encuentro tonto ya que todas lo saben. Pero bueno: los personajes no son míos, son de Stephanie Meyer. Yo los tomo y los torturo sin fines de lucro, solo porque soy sádica

Ha! Lean el N/A del final o lo lamentarán… pero primero lean la historia xD

Leah POV

- Don Juan estuvo toda la mañana con dolores, le di morfina SOS con lo que se calmó un poco – Loreto asintió con la cabeza mirando la ficha del paciente, caminamos hacia la ultima cama y continúe – y Don Hugo tuvo 38º de fiebre – ella silbó a mi lado viendo los valores de la temperatura – se hizo el hemocultivo y hay que rescatar los resultados

- mañana entretenida – me comentó mientras íbamos a la residencia de enfermería que se encontraba al final del pasillo, finalmente eran las cinco de la tarde y terminaba mi turno en el hospital, a Loreto no le tocaba trabajar hoy, pero Sofía, quien tendría el turno nocturno, se había enfermado y tuvo que reemplazarla

- me faltó el ataque cardiaco y mi día estaba completo – respondí mientras sobaba mi espalda que me estaba matando, vi como Loreto se sentaba a mi lado y bostezaba - ¿mala noche?

- para nada – respondió con una sonrisa – ayer estuve de aniversario y Jonathan me hizo celebrarlo hasta la madrugada – solté una risa y le palmeé el hombro

– felicidades ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva aguantándote?

- con anillo en dedo ocho años, pero nos conocemos hace diez – me contó

- mucho tiempo, ¿Cómo se conocieron?

- me mudé a esta ciudad cuando tenía 17, iba a mi último año de secundaria y él a primero de universidad, un día nos encontramos en la puerta del edificio donde vivíamos y a mí me flechó al instante. Seguimos encontrándonos diariamente tanto por las mañanas como por las tardes en el lobby del edificio, pero nunca nos decíamos más que un 'hola' junto con una sonrisa. Hasta que me aburrí y dejé caer mi credencial escolar sabiendo que él, que venía tras de mí, lo vería. Así fue, me lo entregó y tomamos juntos el bus. Después de vernos cada mañana por un mes me pidió que saliéramos, fuimos a la laguna del parque, la pasé muy bien, sobre todo porque antes de volver se atrevió y me besó, dos semanas después éramos novios y dos años después estábamos en la luna de miel compartiendo algo más que el autobús – sonrió con la mirada perdida, como si fuese capaz de ver su pasado frente a si

- ¿y de esa compartida salieron los gemelos?

- no – negó - Cristian y Beatriz tienes 6 años Leah, aprende a contar – sonrió, yo la empujé con el hombro riendo con ella

- tienes cara de boba enamorada

- y lo estoy, como si fuera el primer día en que lo vi – confesó, luego de un suspiro se levantó tomando su lápiz y agenda – es hora de que me vaya a hacer ronda, me preocupa el de la cinco tres

- Don Carlos – le corregí, ese era el nombre del paciente que estaba en la cama tres de la sala cinco

- ese mismo – la miré reprobatoriamente – no me mires así, él es nuevo, no lo concia, durante la noche me aprendo el nombre

- no te culpo, la edad finalmente te está alcanzando – bromeé levantándome de la silla

- no seas sin respeto y alcánzame el bastón para caminar – dijo haciéndome reír, definitivamente Loreto me cae bien. Ella entró a la sala mientras yo me dirigía hacia los casilleros. Iba caminado por el pasillo mientras pensaba en lo que se vendría este fin de semana, sobre todo el día domingo, creí estar preparada para algo así, pero ahora que solo faltan 48 horas, me doy cuenta que no lo estoy

- ¡Wow, estas enorme! – la voz de un hombre me hizo salir de mis pensamientos

- ¡no lo puedo creer! – exclamé cuando frente a mi vi a Daniel con su bata blanca y el estetoscopio al cuello. Me acerqué y lo abracé cariñosamente… algo que nunca hago

- vaya, no me esperaba este recibimiento – dijo riendo y devolviendo mi abrazo

- no te acostumbres, son las hormonas las que me ponen así

- me gusta eso – nos separamos y yo aun no podía creerlo – tus hormonas me caen bien

- ¿Qué haces aquí? Te hacía en Europa colgado de la torre Eiffel – Daniel se rió por mi comentario y entró conmigo a la sala de los casilleros, a pesar de que era un sitio solo para mujeres, aunque claro, siendo él no había peligro alguno

- lamento decirte que no vivíamos en Francia sino en Italia – aclaró

- da lo mismo

- no, son países muy distintos, su cultura es diferente, además de que las personas…

- Daniel, no me interesa – interrumpí abriendo el casillero y sacando mi bolso – anda a lo interesante y dime como es que estás nuevamente llenando este hospital con tu antipático ego

- cuando volvimos Esteban me encaró preguntándome que era lo que me pasaba, no le conté hasta que finalmente me convenció y le dije que Italia no era el lugar para mí. Esperé que me respondiera que entonces lo mejor sería que termináramos, pero para mi sorpresa me abrazó y dijo '¿y entonces qué hacemos aquí? Volvamos' – contó sonriendo y con los ojos brillantes de la misma forma en que brillaban cada vez que hablaban de Esteban – nos tomó tres semanas arreglar el tema de nuestros empleos allá, y luego viajar y encontrar una casa donde quedarnos y todo el resto. Hace tres días compramos una vivienda y ayer firmé contrato para trabajar nuevamente aquí, vuelvo al área de cardiología

- vaya, no puedo decir que me alegro porque tendré que verte la cara a diario…

- extrañaba tu simpatía

- pero me si me alegra que estés bien, eres más feo aun cuando estas triste

- ignorando tu último comentario, sí, estoy feliz, sobre todo porque Esteban trabajará aquí mismo, en el área infantil – nos encontrábamos frente a la puerta de salida del hospital, él se veía radiante, y yo estaba contenta, seria genial tenerlo en el servicio, no solo como profesional, también como amigo, aunque claro, eso no se lo diría nunca

- pasarás metido en el pasillo de infantopsicología – bromeé

- trataremos algunos pacientes juntos, que puedo decir, mi vida es perfecta

- bien por ti, yo sería perfectamente feliz si me voy a casa

- ¿me estás invitando? – susurró acortando la distancia entre nosotros, había olvidado lo coqueto que era, a pesar de ser una simple pantalla lo hacía a menudo, al menos conmigo

- olvídalo, te meterías con Jakob y él es solo mío – bromeé, él rio y finalmente nos despedimos. Salí sonriendo del hospital para tomar un colectivo, mi día será perfecto cuando esté con Jakob, pero para mi sorpresa y mala fortuna, el Ferrari de Alice estaba aparcado al centro de la vereda gritando con su chillón amarillo canario que las tres mosqueteras estaban allí esperándome. Sus sonrisas me recibieron

- hola Lee – saludó Rosalie sin bajarse del auto

- ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? – pregunte aun parada en la vereda, a un lado del móvil.

- sube Lee o se nos hará tarde – me dijo Alice apenas asomándose, la miré titubeante mientras me subía al asiento trasero donde se encontraba Bella quien me sonreía, de la misma manera maléfica que Alice al volante

- hola para ti también – respondió la duende – pues, a vista de que hace unos días me prometiste una tarde de compras, pues quiero cobrar esa promesa el día de hoy – gruñí al recordar eso. Como me habían ayudado con lo del auto de Rosalie el sábado pasado, bueno, les prometí que saldríamos a comprar cuando ellas quisieran… ahora me arrepiento de ser tan agradecida

- pero son las 5.30 ¿no te parece un poco tarde para ir de compras? Están por cerrar las tiendas

- ¡hay una venta nocturna en el centro comercial! – exclamó Alice arrancando el auto con un sonoro chillido. Volví a gruñir, eso significaba almacenes abiertos hasta altas horas de la noche, lo que se traduce en tortura nocturna

- no tienes escapatoria de esta Leah, así que ni lo intentes – Bella sonreía a mi lado. Si no fuera porque estoy embarazada me habría tirado del auto andando, cualquier cosa para evitar que las tres torturadoras me llevaran de compras.

- bien – suspiré rendida sabiendo que tarde o temprano tendría que cumplir con mi palabra – pero si quieren que termine con millones de bolsas en mis manos voy a poner una condición

- claro que no – alegó Alice sin dejarme terminar – me lo prometiste Leah, y promesas son promesas

- cierra la boca Alice y déjame hablar, si quieren que compre, yo pago esta vez, no quiero que ni un centavo salga de sus bolsillos… o tarjetas de créditos ¿estamos claros? – ellas me miraron por un momento antes de volver la sonrisa al rostro

- no le veo lo malo a la proposición – dijo Rosalie volviendo a mirar por el parabrisas

- yo tampoco – secundó Bella sonriéndome

- yo le quiero comprar algo a mis sobrinos y lo pagaré yo

- demonios Alice, ¿puedes por una vez hacer lo que te pido?

- no – respondió fácilmente sonriéndome por el retrovisor, gruñí intentando no enojarme.

Necesitaba una asiento con suma urgencia, ni si quiera miré a la hiperactiva de Alice cuando me senté en la primera silla que había en mi vista, Rosalie hizo lo mismo a mi lado

- por el amor a dios Alice, ten compasión con las embarazadas – rogó Rose mirándola compasivamente

- ¡pero si no llevamos más de dos horas comparando! – Exclamó el duende endemoniado, se notaba molesta porque nos habíamos sentado sin su permiso – no sean debiluchas y levanten sus traseros para seguir con las compras

- yo patearé el tuyo si no me dejas descansar cinco minutos duende maldito – espeté enojada y mirándola desafiante, ella no me dijo nada, seguramente porque sabía que con todo y el peso de dos niños en mi vientre sería capaz de agarrarla y cumplir mi palabra. Alice suspiró cansinamente antes de volver a hablar

- hagamos un trato, vamos a la ultima tienda y después nos iremos por algo de comer ¿Qué tal comida italiana? – preguntó con ruego en sus ojos

- ¿Cuál es la importancia de esa estúpida tienda?

- es la última de este pasillo, no quiero dejar este lado del centro comercial sin recorrer o después olvidare a cual no pasé – gruñí por su respuesta, no quería levantarme, quería estar sentada el resto de mi vida, o hasta que el dolor de pies se me quitara, alguna de las dos tenía que pasar en algún momento

- es la ultima y luego comida, bebidas y descanso ¿está claro? – miré a Rosalie que se había rendido ante los ojos de suplica de su amiga, Bella miraba todo y sonreía como si supiera que al final cederíamos ante la encaprichada mujer que ahora saltaba de emoción por la victoria.

- que débil eres – le recriminé a Rose. De mala gana me levanté de mi asiento y comencé a caminar hacia la ultima tienda del condenado lugar, sabía que aun nos quedaba la mitad por recorrer, pero no lo haría sin una lasaña en mi estomago… ¿venderán leche de vainilla allí?

- no me va a cerrar – le dije a Alice cuando me pasó un chaleco largo con botones al frente

- claro que si – contradijo

- tengo algo en mi parte frontal que me hace más grande que la talla… ¿38? ¿Es que no has notado lo embarazada que estoy Alice? Necesito por lo bajo 5 tallas mas – agregué viendo sorprendida el numero de la medida del bendito chaleco, no había forma de que me cupiera, mi vientre estaba enorme, y si intentaba cerrarlo sería un peligro público, en cualquier momento le sacaría el ojo a alguien con algún botón

- date media vuelta, entra al camerino y ponte el condenado chaleco Leah – exigió con sus manos en la cadera, _"se supone que es tu amiga, no puedes matarla" _ me repetí a mi misma entrando al cambiador – espera – gritó pasándome unas calzas negras y luego unas botas del mismo color – póntelas también – _"es la ultima tienda y después lasaña" _suspiré sin decir nada. Comencé a desabrochar la parte superior de mi traje y luego bajé mis pantalones para quedar solo en ropa interior, me miré al espejo y vi mi enorme abdomen, no pude reprimir la sonrisa, aun me era un poco difícil creer que dos vidas estaban dentro mío, aunque las tuviera que cargar, me patearan y se movieran, aunque no me dejaran dormir de noche, me volvieran una llorona y me dificultaran hacer el amor con mi marido, aun con todas estas pruebas me sentía como si no fuese verdad. Tengo que admitir que mis hijos últimamente se han portado bastante bien, ya no se mueven tanto y definitivamente los dolores remitieron hasta hacerse casi nulos. Acepto que me he sentido cansada y que tal vez estoy más pálida de lo normal, pero nada extraño en una mujer de casi seis meses y con gemelos en su interior.

Abroché el ultimo botón del chaleco y me asombré al mirarme al espejo, la maldita duende tenía razón, me calzaba perfecto. Era de un tejido suave y liviano para el otoño, me llegaba hasta mitad de muslo y dejaba mis hombros al descubierto, el botón quedaba justo a nivel de mi busto acentuando mi escote, como si fuera necesario, mis pechos era lo único que aumentaba en conjunto con mi vientre ya que el resto se mantenía igual que antes. Las calzas negras con las botas a tono hacían juego. Odio que Alice tenga razón.

Salí del cambiador esperando encontrarme con las tres mosqueteras listas para decirme que me quedaba bien y a Alice restregarme en la cara mi equivocación, pero no las encontré, lo único que fui capaz de ver antes de olvidarme de donde estaba fue la sonrisa que Jakob me dedicó. Estaba apoyando sobre la pared cercana a mi camerino luciendo exquisito con pantalones oscuros y su camisa a cuadros negra. No pude evitar que mis ojos lo desnudaran. Estábamos a solo dos metros de distancia y ya sentía que me subía la temperatura de solo verlo. Sobre todo porque sus ojos negros me miraban con lujuria contenida

- ¿Qué haces a…? – mi frase quedó sin terminar cuando la boca de Jakob chocó con mis labios de forma arrebatada. Tomó mi cintura obligándome a entrar al camerino. Cuando mi espalda chocó contra el espejo se separó de mi jadeante. Se volteó apresurado y cerró la puerta poniendo seguro

- te ves tan hermosa – susurro acortando el poco espacio entre nosotros

- ¿Jake, que…? – nuevamente me dejó sin terminar. Introdujo su lengua en mi boca recorriéndola con desesperación, y cualquier pregunta que tuviese desapareció, yo no me hice de rogar y comencé a acariciarla con la mía degustando el sabor tan particular y único que tenía mi esposo. Dejé de respirar cuando sentí sus manos desabrochando el primer botón del chaleco. Jake bajó su boca lentamente por mi cuello hasta mi escote ahora más al descubierto. Gemí al sentir su boca entre mis pechos y sus manos en mis muslos acariciando de manera estimulante.

- Jake – dije como pude antes de soltar un gemido por sus manos en mis senos - ¿tu idea es hacerlo aquí? – pregunté entre jadeos

- no lo hacemos desde antes de la pelea, te quiero mía, te quiero ahora – susurró a mi oído provocando que me olvidara hasta de mi nombre

- pero… - intenté decir algo, estaba segura que algún argumento tenia y era de los inteligentes e irónicos, pero realmente ya ni sabía que era lo que tenía que defender, su respiración en mi pulso me desconectó el cerebro

- aquí… ahora – gimió nuevamente en mi oído y yo dejé de pensar, si quería hacer al amor aquí, en un lugar público y de manera salvaje y desenfrenada ¿Quién era yo para decirle que no? Enrede mis manos en su cabello y lo atraje a mi boca, ahora la desesperada era yo, el metió una de sus manos bajo mi sujetador para acariciar mi pecho directamente y comenzó a jugar con mi protruido pezón, llevé una de mis extremidades al cinturón de Jake… luego desabroché el botón… lentamente comencé a bajar el cierre sintiendo y degustando lo preparado y excitado que se encontraba…

- ¿Leah estás lista? – caí a la tierra en picada y me estrellé de cabeza en el presente. La voz de Alice había sido la alarma que me había hecho despertar de lo que sea que Jakob haya hecho conmigo, me costaba resistirme a su mirada excitada. No podía responder ya que mi voz jadeaba debido al calor que me precava la boca de Jake en mi cuello. Él no tenía intenciones de soltarme, ni si quiera sabiendo que Alice estaba afuera

- ¿estará bien? – Bella sonó preocupada

- será mejor que entremos – comentó Rosalie y yo me envaré

- ¡estoy bien! – Grité, espero que mi voz saliera al menos un poco decente – solo espéren…se – agregué jadeando en la última silaba, todo por que sentí la mano de él bajando a mi entrepierna por sobre las calzas y comenzando a acariciarme

- ignóralas – pidió presionando mi centro sensible y ansioso por él ¡Dios me iba a volver loca!

- en casa, lo prometo – jadeé intentando no caer ante sus caricias, pero fallando estrepitosamente ya que mis mi mano se había amoldado a la dureza de él y se sentía jodidamente bien, movió la cabeza negando sobre mi cuello – podrás hacer lo que quieras conmigo – agregué como último intento de convencimiento. Eso lo detuvo. Quería que se detuviera antes de que terminara tirándolo en el piso y montándolo, pero de igual forma me molestó que parara el roce de su mano, así como me desagradó dejar de sentirlo en la mía

- ¿lo que quiera? – preguntó elevando la ceja provocándome más, conocía esa mirada.

- créeme, seré tu esclava sexual toda la noche y sin descanso, pero en nuestra habitación y no el cambiador de un local de ropa – Sonrió ampliamente antes de volver a besarme. Con la misma pasión que antes, pero mucho más corto ya que se separó abruptamente de mi dejándome con la excitación a flor de piel. Gruñí inconscientemente

- o me alejaba o comenzaría a ponerte los grilletes aquí mismo – dijo apoyándose en la puerta y subiendo el cierre de su pantalón lenta y sugerentemente, no pude evitar mirar mientras deslizaba la cremallera hacia arriba, deseé estar haciendo eso mismo pero con mis dientes – su mirada arriba por favor – bromeo él claramente satisfecho porque me lo comía con la mirada. Entrecerré mis ojos e intenté arreglarme un poco antes de salir, mis manos se movieron por encima del chaleco para abrocharlo, acomodé mi sujetador para que calzara en mis pechos y no se notara que alguien había metido la mano en allí, cuando iba por el ultimo botón me di cuenta que me desnudaban, pero con la mirada. Jake tenía sus ojos fijos en mi escote.

- su mirada arriba por favor – repetí haciéndolo reír

- lo siento, siempre tengo mis ojos o mis manos en tus pechos, es difícil quitarse la costumbre – rió

- o la boca, no olvides eso – agregué

- recuérdame que tenemos que hacerlo en un lugar así, pero sin que nos interrumpan

- conozco camarines más grandes, con espacio suficiente como para tirarte al suelo – dije coqueta, él gruño ante mi comentario y nuevamente atrapó mis labios. Este hombre no paraba

- Leah, me estás preocupando, o sales ahora o entraremos nosotras – nuevamente Alice. Me alejé de Jakob y abrí la puerta para salir. Me quedé estática cuando vi que estaban todos, cada quien con su pareja. Seis pares de ojos fijos en mí

- Jake dijo que vendría para acá – me avisó Bella inocentemente mientras el nombrado aparecía a mi espalda terminado de abrochar su cinturón

- ¡así se hace maestro! – exclamó Emmet mientras aplaudía junto con Edward, Jasper y Rosalie. Alice y Bella solo comenzaron a reír. Esta última apuntó hacia mi escote, yo lo miré y me fijé que aun no había abrochado el estúpido botón. Levante rápidamente mis manos para arreglarlo pero otras grandes y morenas me ganaron tomando la pieza con delicadeza y poniéndola donde correspondía, rozando lo que más podía con ese movimiento y volviendo a calentarme

- vaya, vaya, te dejamos sola cinco minutos y mira en lo que te pillaron, en pleno acto – bromeó Rosalie desde su asiento siendo abrazada por un sonriente Emmet

- no nos pillaste en nada, no alcanzamos – respondió Jakob. Me giré para mirarlo sorprendida de su comentario. Eleve una ceja cuestionando el porqué de sus repentinas ganas de contar nuestra vida sexual – ellos ya lo saben, y Alice lo verá en algún minuto de la tarde

- ¿y por qué no? – preguntó Bella con curiosidad, pero sin poder evitar el sonrojo.

- porque ustedes llegaron en el preciso momento en que yo intentaba deshacerme de los pantalones de Jakob – respondí. Estallaron en risas y él escondió su rostro en mi cuello – ellos lo saben y Alice lo verá en algún minuto de la tarde – repetí sus exactas palabras haciéndolo reír

- yo sabía que te quedaría perfecto – exclamó Alice cambiando drásticamente de tema y saltando a mi lado – deberías confiar más en mi, siempre tengo la razón – ya sabía yo que algo así iba a decir - ¿te lo llevas?

- se lo lleva – respondió Jake por mi – te quiero con esto a la noche, serás una esclava muy bien vestida – susurró a mi oído provocando mi risa. Edward también rió seguramente porque leyó esos pensamientos en la mente de él. Elevó sus manos en disculpas cuando lo quedé mirando por fisgón

- fue inevitable – dijo

- ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó Bella a su lado. Al parecer él le iba a contar a su novia lo que mi esposo me había dicho, por lo que una hermosa imagen de Jakob y de mi en la cama, desnudos y enredados pasó por mi mente y prácticamente se la tatué en la frente. Él arrugó el entrecejo molesto por la imagen que le obligué a ver

. Entendí… ten compasión – murmuró. Yo me reí y volví al camerino a cambiarme nuevamente a mi traje

- ¿necesitas ayuda? – susurró Jake a mi oído, me estremecí de solo imaginármelo sacando mi ropa una a una…

- si te dejo hacerlo no volverás a vestirme – le respondí. Él rio suavemente y volvió con el resto del grupo mientras yo intentaba calmarme y no devolverme y pedirle que me tomara en la tienda. Para mi sorpresa las suaves sillas donde estaba sentada Rosalie se me antojaron de lo más cómodas para… sacudí la cabeza. Dios me he vuelto una ninfómana

Tal y como Alice prometió luego de esa tienda fuimos a comer. La pequeña duende dijo que un no nos podíamos ir ya que la verdadera venta nocturna comenzaba a las diez de la noche. Basta decir que si no fuera porque Jakob me tenia de la cintura me hubiese tirado al cuello de Alice para ahorcarla y así no seguir comprando, me daba igual quedarme son madrina. Terminé con… no quise contar el total de las bolsas que estaban en el auto, como tampoco la suma del total de la compra. Por mi no había problema, ya que mi cuenta bancaria explotaría si no hacia algún gasto. Pero la falta de costumbre me hizo sentir como una derrochadora.

Era la una de la madrugada cuando llegamos finalmente al departamento. Entre las tres parejas entramos tantas bolsas que parecía como si nos hubiésemos traído el centro comercial completo.

Con Jake tiramos las bolsas sobre el sillón y luego nos sentamos rogando que nuestros pies se deshincharan en algún momento. Admito que después de todo lo pase bastante bien y no todo lo que compramos fue inútil. La mitad de las bolsas era ropa de niño, diferentes tamaños, diferentes colores, chalecos, gorritos, calcetas, pantalones, enteritos, frazadas, ropa de cama, peluches… cosas para los dos monstruitos que tenía en mi vientre. La otra mitad eran cosas para mí y para Jake, quien no se salvó de que lo usaran de Ken humano. Miré a una esquina y vi unos rollos de papel a un lado del sillón, no los había visto antes. Me levanté como pude movida por la curiosidad y me acerqué, no pude evitar sonreír al ver que era papel mural, uno por el cual tuvimos una fuerte pelea mientras elegíamos las cosas que decorarían la habitación de los niños

- te acordaste – susurré – tonto – agregué cuando noté que el papel que decoraría algunas parte de las paredes era el que a mí me había gustado y no el que él quería poner. A pesar de que me había tratado de imponer uno a su gusto, yo fui terca como buena embarazada

- si tu quieres ese papel, tendrás ese papel. Punto – dijo abrazándome. Me volteé en su abrazo y le sonreí antes de besarlo

- eres un idiota muy tierno – susurré junto a sus labios

- es bueno saber que además de idiota soy tierno. Tú eres una antipática tierna – me respondió en el mismo sitio. Yo asentí con la cabeza antes de besarlo.

Como solía ocurrir cada vez que nos tocábamos las cosas comenzaron a calentarse entre nosotros. Sentí las manos de Jakob recorriendo la extensión de mi espalda y tomando mi trasero para acercar más mis caderas a la suyas. Gemí en su boca ante el contacto. Comenzó a llevar sus labios hacia mi cuello y luego a mi oído

- eres oficialmente me esclava hasta el amanecer – susurró antes de levantarme en brazos. Volví a pegar mis labios a los suyos y no lo saqué de allí hasta que me depositó en la cama. No dejaba de asombrarme el hecho de que, a pesar de mí aumentado peso, él fuese capaz de cargarme como si no pesara más que una pluma.

Como siempre hacia me desnudó con delicadeza, besando cada espacio de piel que iba dejando al descubierto los botones de mi uniforme. A medida que bajaba mis pantalones yo desabrochaba su camisa deleitándome con su cuerpo, el cual no había sufrido cambios desde que lo conocí, tenía todo donde corresponde, el abdomen marcado, los brazos fuertes, su espalda y hombros amplios... Pasó un par de minutos hasta que ambos estuviésemos en ropa interior y tocándonos completamente. El juego previo estaba subiendo de temperatura, las caricias ya no eran tan tiernas y todo comenzaba a tomar un ritmo más desenfrenado. Con un poco más de brusquedad de lo usual me libero del brasier y comenzó a comerse mis pechos de la manera más literal que existe logrando excitarme a niveles insospechados. No me dejaba gemir ya que intentaba contener mis exclamaciones con su boca, jadeaba más que de costumbre por lo salvaje del encuentro. Quise voltearme para que no le molestara mi vientre al momento en que quisiera entrar, pero me detuvo sosteniendo mis caderas firmes contra las suyas

- no – gimió – te quiero así

- pero…

- shhh, la esclava no habla, solo gime ¿de acuerdo? – dijo entre jadeos mientras metía su mano dentro de mi braga. Gemí en respuesta a él y a sus dedos bombeando dentro de mí.

Jakob atacó mi cuello y saboreó mi pulso como si fuese la primera vez que lo hacía. Yo sin decir nada e intentado reprimir su nombre, que luchaba por salir de mis labios, bajé mis manos y rodeé su excitación, jugando con su longitud y portándome especialmente cariñosa con la punta. Lo escuché gemir y ronronear en mi oído mientras elevaba la velocidad de sus dedos, los metía y los sacaba con rapidez, su pulgar acariciando mi centro… me volvía loca. Sentí como mi vientre bajo comenzaba a apretarse en preparación para lo que vendría. Ataqué su boca y mordí su labio inferior. Gruñó en respuesta y me quedó mirando. Le devolví la mirada elevando mi ceja _"quiero que entres"_ le exigí con los ojos ya que se suponía no podía hablar, no tenía intenciones de llegar al clímax cuando aun no lo tenía dentro mío. Sonreí cuando sacó sus dedos entendiendo mi silencioso mensaje, aun mirándome a los ojos llevo su mano a su boca y la lamió. _"Ho por Dios"_ pensé, nunca en todas las veces que había metido sus dedos en mí había hecho algo tan sumamente erótico como eso

- hmmm – gimió metiendo el otro de dedo a su boca, tragué en seco cuando me sonrió claramente satisfecho por mi cara de asombro. Era definitivo, nunca me iba a cansar de él. Sin despegar nuestras miradas bajo su mano y tomó mi muñeca, intentó sacar mi mano de su dureza, pero yo lo apreté mas y me negué haciéndolo gruñir, pero no de enojo, de excitación por la presión de mi extremidad a su alrededor.

- para hacer lo que me pediste… me tienes que soltar cariño – dijo en jadeos ya que yo comencé a mover mi palma por su longitud. No puede vitar reírme y negar con la cabeza solo por ver su expresión, el cual era digna de todo – Lee… - no contesté, el me dijo que no podía hablar y yo estaba cumpliendo como buena esclava. Llevé mis labios a su cuello y pase mi lengua por su pulso sin detener el movimiento de mis manos, al contrario aumenté mi velocidad tocándolo como sabia que lo volvía loco, pase mi palma por la punta y retorcí con suavidad. Lo sentí temblar sobre mí, jadear en busca de aire.

En algún momento decidió que, a vista de que mi mano no se iba a mover de su sitio, el entraría junto con ella. De un movimiento brusco movió su cadera contra la mía y penetró con un solo empuje obligándome a quitar mi extremidad de su sitio. Gemí fuertemente con el movimiento

– que mala esclava eres – dijo jadeando mientras aceleraba sus embestidas. Yo no pensé en nada que poder decirle ya que él me llenaba completa y lo único coherente que salía de mis labios eran los gemidos. Levantó su tronco ligeramente y profundizo el empuje, lo sentí llegar ha profundidades que yo no sabía que existiesen en mi cuerpo. Escucharlo decir mi nombre era un estimulo que se sumaba a todo lo que él me estaba haciendo.

Finalmente exploté de una manera increíble, arqueando mi espalda por la sensación de orgasmo que me transitaba... Pero Jakob no se detuvo.

Las convulsiones recorrían mi cuerpo sensible cada vez que el arremetía nuevamente, y una nueva explosión se asomaba, intenté resistir, pero no podía hacerlo. Mis paredes estaban sumamente apretadas a su alrededor, y cada vez que entraba en mi las sensaciones eran mucho mayores. Sentí la boca de Jakob en mis senos cuando el segundo orgasmo golpeó mi cuerpo sin piedad, a él le llegó también ya que se estremeció y detuvo las embestidas se manera abrupta. Yo estaba ahogada tomando firmemente el cuello de Jake, quien aun tenía su boca en mi escote y no dejaba de besarlo provocando a mis células sensitivas. Su respiración errática me producía cosquilleos. Se había relajado un poco saliendo levemente, pero cuando levantó su rostro para besarme volvió a entrar en mí y me estremecí con violencia

- lo siento – rio juntando sus labios a los míos

- por todos los cielos – dije aun sin aire en mis pulmones. Quise preguntarle como mierda había hecho para provocarme dos orgasmos consecutivos antes de que él llegara al primero. Pero en vez de eso dije un comentario que dejaba ver más o menos lo que había pasado… y lo feliz de que fuera así

- ¿sabías que el 80% de las mujeres no llegan al orgasmo cuando tienen relaciones? – me miró como si me hubiese vuelto loca, y era algo obvio, ¿Quién decía un comentario así después de hacer el amor de manera tan increíble?: Yo – gracias al cielo soy parte del 20% restante, tú me provocaste dos seguidos – agregue haciéndolo reír orgulloso

- tendré que ir a consolar a esas pobres mujeres – comentó llevándose un golpe en el brazo por su dicho – tranquila preciosa, a ninguna le provocaré dos seguidos

- imbécil – dije, pero no pude reprimir la sonrisa

- pero tierno – agregó volviendo a capturar mi boca… y volviendo a meter sus dedos allí.

Lo de que sería su esclava hasta el amanecer lo cumplió casi a cabalidad. Me hizo pagar por cada día de la semana en la que no hicimos el amor tomándome varias veces esa noche de varias maneras diferentes usando inclusive el escritorio del cuarto, pero cayendo dormido un poco antes de que el sol saliera. Yo no era la única que se había vuelto ninfómana. Aunque es posible que le gane, ya que caí rendida por el cansancio, pero con ganas de mas.

Dormía plácidamente descansando por la agitada maratón, a la que estuve felizmente sometida, cuando el movimiento de uno de mis hijos me despertó. Uno de los gemelos, el de la derecha, se movía, al parecer se estaba estirando. Sonreí como si el pudiese verme. Ya tenía identificado a cada uno de ellos. El de la derecha era el inquieto, a diferencia de su hermano que casi no que se movía últimamente, el otro lo hacía por ambos. Abrí mis ojos lentamente y me fijé que dormía sobre el pecho de Jakob. La temperatura del cuarto era alta, por lo que dormimos solo con sabanas, la cual estaba cubriendo solo la parte inferior de nuestro cuerpo. Mi espalda estaba al descubierto, y a él le cubría justo desde la línea que divide lo sensual de lo erótico hacia abajo.

Haciendo gala de mis hormonas libidinosas quise despertarlo con intenciones claras de que volviéramos a hacer el amor salvajemente. No me quedé con las ganas e intenté que supiera lo que quería de manera sutil. Me moví levemente y comencé a besar su pecho, él se removió leve pero no se despertó, mis labios subieron hasta alcanzar su cuello y lo mordió con suavidad. Lo vi sonreír con placer, pero no despertó, entonces decidí hacer algo más drástico y directo. Bajé mi mano lentamente apenas rozando su abdomen hasta llegar al límite de mi cordura, con rapidez metí la mano bajo las sabanas y lo tomé completamente con mi palma.

- ¡mierda! – exclamó cuando mis dedos se cerraron a su alrededor, me iba a decir algo pero no lo dejé besándolo para acallar cualquier comentario. Él sonrió abiertamente sobre mis labios, pero gimió cuando comencé a mover mi extremidad provocando que todo su cuerpo despertara. Comenzó a bajar su boca y a besar mi cuello de manera candente igualándose al calor que mis caricias le producían a su miembro, me entretuve bastante tiempo subiendo y bajando mi palma por su erección. Cuando sentí su mano en mi seno dejé de acariciarlo con intenciones de tomar su cuello quedar encima de él y montarlo hasta entrada la tarde y sin detenerme. Pero Jake tenía una idea diferente ya que con rapidez tomó mi muñeca y no me dejó salir de donde trabajaba

- no…por favor… no pares – me pidió entre jadeos. Quería estar sobre su cuerpo, o bajo el mismo, pero el ruego excitado de su voz me prendió demasiado como para querer negarle lo que me pedía, complacerlo en el área sexual era todo un regalo, ya que yo también disfrutaba de hacerlo temblar por mi toque. Volví a recorrer su eje y el siguió con su trabajo en mi cuello y en mis pechos. Inconscientemente embistió en mi mano y yo reí por su urgencia – me estas matando – gimió en mi oído y yo me encendí… de nuevo.

- tengo una idea que definitivamente te mata – le ofrecí sin dejar de mover mi extremidad, Jakob levantó su mirada como pudo y enfocó sus ojos en mi rostro, me regocije al ver que le costaba mantener su vista alzada por la excitación, yo lo miré sugerente y relamí mis labios dándole a entender con qué lo complacería ahora. El abrió sus ojos encantado con la idea. Besé su pecho con lentitud sin detener nunca mis caricias, me entretuve un poco mas pasando mi lengua por su pecho haciéndolo gruñir, lleve mis labios por un camino hacia su abdomen…

Cuando el sonido del timbre reventó de la peor forma mi burbuja erótica

- ignóralo – demandó acariciando mi espalda y cerrando los ojos preparándose para mí. Le hice caso de manera muy obediente y baje más mis labios hasta alcanzar bajo su ombligo…

El timbre sonó de forma estridente con seis toques seguidos, ¡seis!

- Emmet – gruñimos con Jakob al mismo tiempo. Besé la punta y aumenté la presión de mi mano provocando un gemido audible por parte de Jake. Me levanté de la cama de golpe para saber qué era lo que ese oso del demonio quería

- lo voy a matar – dijo girándose desde la cama

- si no le atendemos no dejara de molestar – dije, y para reafirmar mi dicho el timbre volvió a sonar las seis veces. Símbolo eterno del futuro difunto Emmet Cullen

- adelántate… yo… no estoy en condiciones de ir… aun – respiró hondo varias veces, lo quede mirando sin entender el porqué. Yo estaba igual de desnuda y me pondría una bata para abrirles. Al parecer vio la interrogante en mis ojos porque se volteó poniéndose de espaldas y demostrándome que tenía algo demasiado 'levantado' como para recibir a alguien y no traumarlo en el proceso. Solté una risita – no te rías, demorará unos minutos antes de olvidar la sensación de tus manos recorriéndolo…

- tarea difícil, sobre todo sabiendo que casi tenías la sensación de mi boca – comenté amarrando el cinto de la bata a mi cintura

- que cruel eres, ahora de solo imaginarlo no podre hacer que se tranquilice

- hablas como si tuviese vida propia – reí, el me miró y sonrió. Estaba tan sexy allí, listo para mi, y sonriendo de manera inocente… _"tranquila…"_ me pedí a mi misma en un intento de que mi libido no subiera. Aunque verlo de espaldas en la cama con su muy preparada anatomía… pues no ayudaba mucho

- tú tienes la culpa, reacciona de solo verte, y ahora no estará tranquilo, y peor aún es que te miro y sé que bajo de eso no tienes nada… si no bajas ahora, ni el que Emmet eche abajo la puerta me detendrá de tomarte – amenaza hecha se giró y colocó una almohada sobre su cabeza. No pude evitar reír con más fuerza aún. Me encantaba dejarlo así

- pon el piloto en OFF querido – murmuré antes de salir del cuarto. Recordé la primera vez que le dije esa frase a Jakob, el mismo día que nos declaramos en la casa de los padres de los Cullen, no pude evitar reírme por el recuerdo

Cuando abrí la puerta fui recibida por un sonriente Emmet y unas bolsas de supermercado

- hola, Lee, trajimos el desayuno – anunció pasando directo a la cocina sin darme tiempo a reaccionar ¿pero qué…?

- hola Leah – me saludó Jasper al pasar por mi lado junto con Alice, la que se me tiró al cuello y me beso la mejilla

- aremos un mega y nutritivo desayuno para las embarazadas – me dijo antes de dirigirse a donde su hermano. Yo los miré aun sin reaccionar ¿Qué diablos hacen ellos aquí?

- veo que Jakob no te dijo – preguntó Edward antes de besarme la mejilla en señal de saludo

- ¿decirme que?

- al día de ayer quedamos en que vendríamos a decorar la pieza – agregó. En ese momento Bella llegó corriendo y chocó con la puerta haciendo más ruido del necesario. Su prometido no pudo hacer más que tomarla de la cintura y reprimir la risa, una que Emmet no guardó y lanzo de forma estridente provocando la risa colectiva, me habría reído de no estar tan confundida

- amor tu risa se escucha desde el lobby – Rosalie entraba a mi departamento como si fuese el suyo, de hecho, solo me miró y sonrió antes de pasar con su desplante hacia mi cocina. Yo seguía en la puerta sin creerlo… realmente estaban allí arruinando un increíble momento pre sexo con mi marido

- Leah, no tenía porque saber eso – comentó Edward agitando la cabeza e intentando quitarse la idea

- ¿saber qué? – Esa voz me asombró – hola hermanita

- Seth ¿tú también? – llevaba semanas sin ver a mi hermano

- claro que sí, ya que no me invitas a tu casa yo lo hago por ti y me invito solo – me dijo, María entró tras de él dándome una mirada tímida. Por lo que supe yo le intimidaba ya que no tenía buena fama entre los amigos de Seth

- espero no te moleste que pasemos – me comentó ella, era la primera que pedía permiso para entrar, y me simpatizó mas que antes

- claro que no, pasa es tu casa – le dije sonriendo – solo tú, el resto es otra cosa – agregué mirando molesta al grupo de personas que se había adueñado de mi cocina sin siquiera pedirme permiso

- no seas así Lee, nos quieres igual después de todo, además Jake nos invitó – dijo Seth

- a mi no me dijo nada – comenté bajo

- seguramente no tuvo tiempo entre tanto ejercicio nocturno – elevé mi ceja hacia Jasper, quien me miraba entretenido – no pude evitar sentirlo… y contagiarme – agregó abrazando a Alice quien rio nerviosamente

- ¿tengo que saber esos detalles? – preguntó Seth un poco asqueado, María sonrió nervioso a su lado

- yo también lo escuché – comentó Edward sacando cosas de las bolsas – y sentí las ondas que tiraba Jasper, digamos que fue una combinación explosiva

- ¡yo las sentí también! – Gritó Emmet elevando sus brazos – sesión de sexo nocturno extendido. Mi pobre Rose terminó agotada – ella lo miró enojada y le pegó un manotazo por el comentario. Al mismo tiempo Alice y Bella bostezaban

- veo que no fue la única a la cual no dejaron dormir – la voz de Jakob me hizo girar hacia las escaleras, lo quise matar por no decirme que vendrían todos, pero no pude al verlo. Tenía un pantalón deportivo y una camiseta sin mangas que se ajustaba de manera sutil a todo lo que era únicamente mío. Por un segundo olvidé que estaba en presencia de más personas y quise que me tomara en las escaleras de la manera más salvaje que encontrara

- por favor – exclamó Edward con cara de sufrimiento haciendo que saliera de mis ensoñaciones

- Leah, puedo sentirlo desde aquí ¿no te bastó la noche completa? – me preguntó Jasper respirando hondamente, al parecer intentando controlar la libido que sintió de mi.

- seguramente tu ampliación hizo que la sesión durara toda la noche – complementó Jakob llegando a mi posición

- no, mi poder hizo que todo el edificio se contagiara, pero la maratón fue de ustedes. Después de la tercera ronda quería dormir porque estaba exhausto, pero su extrema emoción el uno sobre el otro me obligaba a levantarme con ganas de mas – explicó el empático sonriéndole pícaramente a su mujer, ella lo empujó con el hombro y le dio un pedazo de fruta en la boca

- insisto en que no tengo porque saber ese tipo de cosas de ustedes… aunque no niego que me gustaría vivir aquí – me sorprendió el comentario de mi pequeño hermanito y su mirada juguetona a su novia, la cual le respondió con un beso corto en los labios… mi pequeño hermanito ya no era tan pequeño… me pregunto si al menos usara condones… tendré que conseguirle algunos

- díganme que no estamos hablando de nuestra vida sexual por favor – pedí

- estamos hablando de nuestra vida sexual – dijo Emmet friendo unos huevos y siendo vigilado de cerca por Rosalie para evitar que terminara incendiando el edificio - aumentadas gracias a tus hormonas del embarazo y que Jakob no puede quitarte las manos de encima – agregó

- Rosalie, o lo cayas o dejaré a tu hija sin padre – ella me hizo caso y le pegó en la cabeza con una cuchara

- aunque él tiene razón, no puedo quitar mis manos de ti – me susurró Jake a mi oído

- Ho vamos, ¡fueron mínimo seis veces! – Exclamo Edward – Jakob quita esa imagen de tu cabeza por el amor de dios

- no queremos una orgia aquí chicos – agregó Jasper

- yo no tengo problemas con eso… ¡Auch! – Rosalie nuevamente le pegó con la cuchara a Emmet por no mantener la boca cerrada

- será mejor que me vaya a cambiar – le dije a Jake antes de subir. El me miró con brillo en sus ojos

- olvídalo Jakob, no puedes – respondió Edward a algo que salió de la cabeza de mi marido, este rio antes de guiñarme un ojo e ir a la cocina, donde el desayuno ya estaba siendo servido

Me puse ropa holgada y vieja para pintar, Alice seguramente ya sabe como quiero el cuarto y sé que entre todos haremos un lindo trabajo, de la misma manera en la que decoramos la habitación de la hija de Rosalie. ¿Por qué le ponen rosado a una niña? No entiendo el porqué de la estandarización de colores, pero bueno.

La mañana paso entre comida, comentarios subidos de tono, golpes de Rosalie a Emmet y bromas del resto. No demoramos mucho antes de subir con las cosas para empezar a trabajar. Alice estaba eufórica nuevamente, con el mismo ánimo hiperquinético que tenía cuando decoramos la habitación de la hija de Rosalie y Emmet. Me paré al centro de la habitación mientras el resto sacaba las cosas y e imaginé como quería que el cuarto se viera

- me gusta mucho lo que planeas hacer en el cielo – dijo Edward poniéndose a mi lado mirando a la misma dirección que yo.

- si – afirmé, el problema será hacerlo, el techo en muy dificultoso de trabajar, sobre todo este que es más alto que lo normal

- Emmet será de ayuda – lo miré escéptica, ¿Emmet? ¿Haciendo una decoración como la que yo pensaba en el techo? – aunque no lo creas, Emmet hace cosas muy lindas con sus manos

- claro que si – la estridente voz del llamado resonó en el cuarto – si no me crees pregúntale a Rose – agregó, me puse a reír ante la cara de desconcierto de ella ya que no tenía idea porque salía a la conversación

- no me refería a eso – a pesar de que Edward intentaba sonar serio, la casi sonrisa en su rostro no lo apoyaba

- ya lo sé, ¿Qué quieres hacer en el techo Lee?

Les conté mis planes para el cielo de la habitación y fue recibida con entusiasmo. Para las paredes aplicaríamos un verde bastante pálido y lo decoraríamos con recortes del papel mural que Jake me había traído, en su mayoría de aves, de diferentes colores y tamaños, quería reproducir la sensación de estar en un bosque. Jasper dijo que quería hacerme un pequeño regalo en la pared que fuera central en la habitación. Le mostré la que estaba a un lado del gran ventanal y el cual gozaba de excelente luz sin importar la estación del año en que nos encontráramos. Asintió y se fue con una enorme sonrisa a trabajar. Alice lo besó antes de ponerse a pintar la muralla a un lado de él.

Rosalie se sentó en el piso a un lado de donde su esposo trabajaba y con unas tijeras comenzó a recortar las figuras que había en el papel mural. Bella y Edward se encargaron de otra pared mientras que yo y Jakob decoraríamos la sitio donde estaba la ventana. Seth y María estaban tratando de armar uno de los closets, bueno, él armaba mientras ella lo dirigía. Yo pintaba y Jake instalaba los rieles para colgar las corinas más adelante.

Cada cierto tiempo me giraba para ver al resto, los cuales se notaban felices haciendo su trabajo, cada uno en su burbuja, pero dentro del mismo mundo. Luego de dos horas Emmet seguía trabajando y, al contrario de lo que yo creía, estaba haciendo un excelente trabajo, el celeste del cielo ya estaba pintado y ahora iba por la parte difícil. Pintar las nubes y detalles del cielo, como aves, rayos del sol de entre los celajes. Pero él era todo un experto sino le ponía mucho empeño. Rosalie estaba tirada sobre su espalda guiando donde difuminar el blanco con el celeste o en que sitio iría mas idealmente una nube. No podíamos evitar reírnos cuando Emmet bromeaba pintando nubarrones con formas y ella lo retaba, como quien regaña a un niño pequeño. Pero si esta tenía forma de corazón y era dedicada hacia ella, pues digamos que Emmet tenía el cielo ganado… literalmente.

- oigan – llamó Emmet como a las 4 de la tarde – tengo ham… - el sonido del timbre interrumpió su reclamo por comida

- justo a tiempo – dijo Alice levantándose de donde se encontraba – comida mexicana para todos – sonrió, su gran hermano elevó la palma para chocar las cinco con la duende antes de que bajara excesivamente feliz por las escaleras

- ¿tan feliz está de comer fajitas? – pregunté

- está feliz porque no ha perdido su don – explicó Bella tomando a Edward por la cintura

- como no te puede ver a ti, tiene miedo de perder la posibilidad de ver a todo el resto – agrego él devolviendo el abrazo

- y para hacerlo juega con el futuro e intenta ver lo que pasará con hora exacta

- y no me equivoqué – rió triunfante Alice mirando a Rosalie quien era la que acababa de hablar – vi que Emmet pediría comida a las 4.03 de la tarde, y que Rosalie tenía antojo de frijoles. El repartidor llego a las 4.04, pero el pobre no puede ser tan exacto – terminó con humildad elevando sus hombros como si el hecho de que ella fuera exacta fuese algo obvio.

Para elevarle el ego a la duende todos la alabamos y nos dedicamos a comer. Luego volvimos al trabajo. Eran alrededor de las 6 de la tarde cuando dejamos las cosas de lado para admirar lo que habíamos hecho, más bien lo que uno de nosotros había hecho

- Jasper… eres una artista – elogié mirando el hermoso mural que había pintado - ¿Cómo lo hiciste en tan poco tiempo?

- tuve una excelente ayudante – respondió dándole una corto beso en los labios a Alice quien sonreía orgullosa, no solo por ella, sino también por su marido.

- ¿Qué puedo decir? Me casé con un hombre talentoso

Todos nos quedamos admirando la belleza de la obra pintada en la pared del cuarto. Era un bosque, en uno de los costados habían tres arboles principales, un lago en el resto, y de fondo, cerros con vegetación. Era más bien una selva, ya que de la copa de uno de los arboles se podía ver un babuino mirando al horizonte. Las copas se mezclaban en su perfección con el techo que había pintado Emmet, incluyendo las aves que se notaban.

- te luciste otra vez hermanito – palmeó Emmet en la espalda a Jasper quien se sonrojó levemente

- gracias, es solo un regalo, espero que te guste – respondió mirándome. ¿Y cómo no me iba a gustar? Era como verme en el bosque de la reserva. No exactamente, pero muy parecido.

- me leíste la mente – respondí dándole una sonrisa. Sentí como Jake apoyaba su mentón en mi hombro para admirar la pintura. El cuarto ya casi estaba listo en su decoración, faltaba solo pegar las aves y armas los muebles. Iba mejor de lo que me imaginaba

- es hermoso – murmuró Rosalie. Con la misma cara de fascinación que puso cuando vio el mural que le le había pintado a su sobrina. Un castillo rosado en las nubes.

- quiero una desnudista en mi pared ¿se puede?

- te dejarás de juntar con Emmet – le dije al tonto de mi hermano cuando lanzó el comentario

- no te preocupes pequeño Seth… te consigo una de carne y hueso

- no mal influencies al niño, pervertido – retó Rosalie a su marido

- yo puedo actuar como una – escuché claramente como María le susurraba al oído a Seth, él le sonrió pícaro y la besó en los labios. Desvié mi mirada intentando no imaginarme a mi hermano de esa manera, pero fallé estrepitosamente. Dios, ¿en qué minuto había crecido?... definitivamente le conseguiré esos condones.

- creo que es hora de que nos vayamos – dijo Alice de manera repentina, pensé que querría hacer esto toda la noche y que tendría que echarla para hacer lo que quería hacer

- ella lo sabe – comentó Edward a mi espalda

- pero, se supone que no puede verme

- no te vio a ti vio a Jakob cenando en un restorán del centro, a menos que coma solo o con otra mujer, sacó como conclusión que eras tú, es por eso que se va, o no podrías sacarla de aquí.

Me reí antes de que todos comenzaran a despedirse, abrasé un poco más fuerte de lo normal a Jasper por hacerme ese hermoso mural, el cual serviría a mis hijos tanto estando como bebes que cuando crecieran… ya podía imaginarme el cuarto, verde suave, con móviles de aves por todas partes, suaves cortinas… y Jakob con uno de ellos en sus brazos.

- estoy agotado – dijo él apoyándose en la puerta de entrada. Me acerqué sonriente y aprovechando sus ojos cerrados le besé el cuello – vaya, quieres otra maratón – reí por el tono de afirmación que uso en la oración, pero negué con la cabeza, eso no era lo que quería… al menos no de manera inmediata… bueno, si lo quería inmediatamente, pero tenía planes antes

- báñate, saldremos

- ¿a si?

- sí, iremos a comer a algún sitio, y luego tendremos la maratón… podríamos hacerla en el living – comenté sugerente

- la mejor idea que tuve alguna vez fue comprar esa alfombra – susurró en mi oído pegándome a su cuerpo. Yo estaba en completo acuerdo, la mullida superficie se me antojaba de lo más cómoda. La boca de Jake en mi cuello me sacó de mis fantasías, y supe, cuando comencé a jadear, que tenía que separarme de él o no saldríamos nunca del departamento

- Jake, para – jadeé apoyándome en su pecho y sacando su rostro de mi cuello, él me miro haciendo un puchero

- pero… pero…

- pero nada, me bañaré yo primero y luego irás tú ¿bien?

- ¿y si nos bañamos juntos y ahorramos agua?

- ¿desde cuándo te interesa el medio ambiente? – pregunté divertida

- desde que eso te incluye a ti desnuda dentro de una ducha esperándome – respondió - ¿vamos? - sus ojos me pedían por favor que compartiéramos la ducha, mi cuerpo también lo pedía, y el 90% de mi mente me gritaba que sería una estúpida si no aprovechaba la suavidad del gel de baño entre nosotros… estoy hecha una fácil

- vamos a sacarnos la pintura – dije tirando de su mano camino al baño. Recibí una hermosa sonrisa de victoria por su parte.

Mis intenciones no eran parecer adicta al sexo… bueno, con Jake era difícil no serlo si la pasabas tan bien, mi marido es… no creo que los adjetivos alcancen para describirlo… pero el hombre no se cansaba nunca, cualquiera caería después de la cuarta ronda… pero no él, terminaba sin problemas la noche, y cinco minutos de sueño bastaban para volverle las ganas… había intentado con todas mis fuerzas que este fin de semana fuera especial, no hemos peleado en días, y hemos disfrutado hasta decir basta. Todo en miras de lo que ocurrirá mañana.

Viene Billy.

Los 14 días habían pasado y mañana se cumplía el plazo para que le contara a su hijo que tenía un hermano, finalmente la verdad saldría al aire…y eso destrozaría a Jake, muchas veces me arrepentí de obligar a Billy a decirle, quise llamarle para que se olvidara de todo, que si había mantenido la mentira por 24 años podía seguir haciéndolo mientras no dañara a Jake, pero no, volvía a mi decisión con rapidez porque le prometí a mi marido sinceridad completa e iba a cumplir, aunque fuese algo como esto, se tiene que saber, aunque me doliera el pecho de solo pensar en verlo sufrir. Estaba decidida a hacerlo pasas unos días previos de ensueño, por ello la maratón de la noche anterior, por eso la cena de esta noche, por lo mismo repetiría todo durante las siguientes 12 horas, tengo hasta las 2 de la tarde antes de que Billy llegue, tengo medio día antes de que le destrocen el alma. Hasta ese entonces, Jakob será el hombre más querido sobre la faz de la tierra, me iba a encargar de eso personalmente

Cuando finalmente salimos de esa ducha, después de más o menos dos sesiones bajo el agua, logramos arreglarnos para ir a cenar, tuve sacar a Jakob del cuarto para poder vestirme, no quería sacar sus manos de mis pechos y yo tampoco quería dejar de sentirlo.

Fuimos a aquel restorán que queríamos probar la vez que lo pillé con Renesme, el Kaheleha se había vuelto el restorán mas exclusivo de la cuidad, y estaba decidida a que esta noche la visitaríamos finalmente. Yo me puse el conjunto que tanto le había gustado a Jake en la tienda de ropa pero con una polera de tirantes bajo el chaleco, y él me encantó con unos jean azul deslavados y una increíble camisa blanca con su chaqueta de cuero negra encima. Intenté mantener la calma o seria yo la que no lo dejaría salir de la habitación.

- ¿te vistes de esa manera y pretendes que no te tome aquí mismo? – comentó tomando mi cintura y girándome, reí al notar que tenia la misma idea de mi que yo de él. ¿Cómo puedes desear a una ballena con chaleco? Ni idea, pero Jakob me deseaba, me lo hacía notar constantemente

Salimos a toda marcha al restorán, tomamos una de las mesas privadas y pedimos la cena, él encargó una ensalada cesar con mariscos frescos, Salmón Filet del Pacífico a la parrilla y Puré Gustaf. Por mi parte pedí una ensalada de Espinacas y Salmón ahumado con machas en mantequilla negra y Champiñones sautéed. De lo único que prescindimos fue del vino, por mi estado y porque él manejaba.

- te ves preciosa esta noche – comentó a mitad de la cena, hasta ese instante habíamos charlado de cosas sin importancia, nada que fuese a salvar el áfrica del hambre.

- tú no lo haces mal tampoco – respondí sonriéndole y tomando su mano sobre la mesa. La apreté queriendo sentirlo cerca, más de lo que ya estaba

- creo que los mariscos están haciendo efecto – me comentó, me reí ya que yo también lo advertía

- te hago notar que no necesitamos afrodisiacos para hacer el amor toda la noche – dije dándole una sonrisa, guardamos silencio solo mirándonos a los ojos. Un nudo se me había formado en el abdomen, y no era a causa de mis hijos, ni tampoco de la comida, era la ansiedad de algo desagradable que se aproxima. Seguramente lo de Billy

- te amo, de una manera insospechada, inclusive para mí – lo quedé mirando y me inundó el miedo, su comentario sonó a despedida

- ¿tienes intenciones de viajar o algo?

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- porque sonó a despedida – dije arrugando el entrecejo

- ¿en verdad? no me había dado cuenta

- yo también te amo, hasta el punto de no querer que te despidas nunca ¿oíste? nunca me digas adiós, ni si quiera cuando estés a punto de irte, no lo aguantaría – dije sinceramente. Otro momento Bella para mi colección cada vez más grande, el embarazo me vuelve cursi. Gracias a dios no lo digo con el resto. Jakob no me respondió, luego sin aviso se levantó de la mesa, se acercó a mí y poniéndose a mi altura me besó, de una manera tensa ¿sospechará algo? No lo creo… _"dios, quítame esta ansiedad"_ pedí. Las cosas no estaban saliendo como yo me lo proponía, no quería que sonara ni se sintiera a despedida, no debía ser así, no debías sentirse de esta manera… ¿Por qué? no tenía idea, pero la ansiedad en mi pecho aumentaba a medida que pasaba el tiempo. Por más que pensaba no había forma de que las cosas terminaran con un adiós, no había forma que lo de Billy termina con lo nuestro. Entonces ¿Por qué siento que lo voy a perder?

- hablemos de otra cosa, quiero que invitemos a tu madre y a mi padre a comer el próximo fin de semana ¿Qué te parece? – dijo sentándose nuevamente y dándome una sonrisa que me iluminó a pesar de la sensación en mi pecho. Era algo que me pasaba con Jakob. Se me olvidaba todo si él me sonreía.

- me parece una genial idea, ellos no se conocen entre sí, sería bueno que los consuegros se vieran las caras por primera vez después de 5 años – comenté, tomé uno de los mariscos que adornaba mi plato y se lo llevé a la boca con mi tenedor, él me miró elevando una ceja pero no lo rechazó, al contrario, lo tomó con sus labios y degustó de manera lenta y sugerente sin apartar sus ojos de los míos

- me estás tentando – susurró, sentí su pierna entre las mías bajo la mesa

- ¿yo? – Pregunté de manera inocente, ya era hora de que nos olvidáramos de todo y nada mejor para eso que una noche con Jakob entre mis muslos – no podría señor, no sería de señoritas si lo hiciera. Y permítame decirle que mi inocencia es demasiada para eso – Jakob me sonrió y se acercó a mi oído

- en la noche de bodas me dejaste en claro que lo que menos tienes es inocencia – susurró

- pues… no recuerdo… deberíamos ver si logras refrescarme la memoria

- eso es una invitación – dijo, para luego levantar la vista y clavarla en algún lugar a mi espalda – mozo la cuenta – se notó la desesperación en su voz cuando llamó al joven que nos servía. Tenía tantas ganas de irse como yo. Entre mis hormonas y los mariscos la noche se vislumbraba agitada

Borré las preocupaciones de mi cabeza, se suponía que me encargaría de hacerle la noche inolvidable a mi marido, y no podría hacerlo si tenía esta estúpida ansiedad alojada en mi pecho. No quería irse, pero yo estaba decidida a ignorarla. Salimos a la noche tomados de la mano. Moviéndola de atrás a adelanta cual niños chicos. En dos oportunidades Jakob aprovechó el vaivén y me giró haciéndome reír, aun había gente en las calles, y nos miraban divertidos, parecíamos novios, recién enamorados o alguna tontera cursi por el estilo. Y yo me sentía de la misma manera.

- mierda, olvidé mi pañuelo – murmuré cuando sentí el viento fresco golpeando mi cuello descubierto, estábamos casi a una cuadra del restorán, en la calle donde habíamos dejado el auto que estaba doblando la esquina donde no circulaba nadie por lo que no había congestión.

- pero que mensa me saliste – exclamó Jake fingiendo cara de decepción

- tu caballerosidad me enamora – respondí – iré a buscarla

- claro que no – me detuvo por un hombro – si vas tú te demorarás toda la vida en volver, estás hecha una tortuga con ese bulto en el abdomen

- el bulto son tus hijos

- están enormes

- te voy a golpear Jakob Black – murmuré poniendo mi dedo índice en su pecho

- es una broma amor, ve al auto, yo iré corriendo a buscar el pañuelo y nos vamos a casa ¿bien? – le sonreí y le di un pequeño beso

- bien, tu casi inexistente sentido de la caballerosidad asombra cuando sale

- no es caballerosidad, esto te costará caro, yo no hago nada gratis – tomó mi cintura y apoyó su frente con la mía – más vale que tu oferta sea buena o te quedas sin pañuelo

- creo que tengo una proposición que te gustará – me acerqué a su oído y le susurré – te haré el amor hasta que no seas capaz de sentir el cuerpo – lo sentí tensarse bajo mis brazos y ronronear en respuesta

-ve al auto, en cinco minutos estamos en la casa y veremos quien deja de sentir el cuerpo primero – me desafió pasándome las llaves

- no me voy a rendir, duro bastante

- cuento con ello – respondió, me separé y me giré en dirección al auto, pero nuevamente me detuvo volteándome y dándome un beso – te amo – susurró en mis labios antes de alejarse corriendo camino al restorán.

- te amo más – murmuré sabiendo que él no me escucharía, pero teniendo que sacarlo de mi pecho. Moví mi cabeza y doblé la esquina para encontrar el Rabbit. Solo camine media calle antes de que pasara

- pero miren que tenemos aquí – una voz masculina resonó a mis espaldas haciéndome girar por la sorpresa. Un tipo alto y de ojos azules estaba mirándome de pies a cabeza con una sonrisa poco decente en su rostro. Sus ojos expresaban demasiada lujuria para ser bueno. Instintivamente di dos pasos hacia atrás

- ¿Cómo una señorita tan linda está tan solita? – otra voz sonó y nuevamente giré. Un hombre más o menos de mi tamaño me miraba cortándome el camino, sus ojos negros como la noche se posaron en mi vientre y esbozó una sonrisa burlesca – una señorita embarazada

- dicen que son fogosas – giré a mi izquierda y un señor alto como el primero y de ojos café terminó de cortarme las salidas, dejándome pegada a la muralla del edificio a mi lado – nunca lo he hecho con una – rió, provocando la risa del resto y un escalofrió en mi columna. Arrugué el entrecejo, esto no podía estar pasando

- y nunca lo harás. No se atrevan a tocarme o se van a arrepentir – amenacé, ellos rieron estridentemente acercándose aun mas y achicando mi espacio personal. Temblé, pero no permití que se notara, no me verían con miedo o sabrían que soy un blanco fácil.

- vaya, vaya, nos salió valiente la embarazada – se burló el primero, me giré para encararlo sin contar con que estaría tan cerca, tanto como para acorralarme a la pared aprisionándome las muñecas. Escuché la risa de los demás, pero se volvieron poco importantes cuando sentí la humedad de una lengua recorrer mi cuello, me inundaron las nauseas

- no demores mucho, yo también la quiero probar – no podía pasar esto, menos estando en mi estado, ellos no serian delicados como lo es Jakob. Lo harían sin piedad y sin pensar en los bebés que llevo en el vientre. No podía permitir que nada malo les pasara. El tipo se acercó tanto a mi cuerpo que pude sentir su excitación en mi vientre, estaba listo para penetrarme al menor de los movimientos. En un intento de acomodarse sobre mi se alejó lo suficiente para poder levantar mi rodilla y dar justo en aquel bulto que ya me estaba comenzando a molestar. El tipo cayó al suelo agarrándose la entrepierna como si de esa manera le doliera menos.

- perra – dijo alguien, pero no alcancé a notar quien fue, ni tampoco cual de los otros dos me había golpeado provocándome caer al piso. Aterrice con mis rodillas y manos sobre la acera a fin de evitarles cualquier golpe a mis hijos, sentí mis palmas arder. Sacudí mi cabeza intentando aclararme, me dolía la mejilla izquierda y las cosas aun no querían ser procesadas por mi mente. Sentí algo correr por mi sien y rogué porque no fuera sangre

- esa posición me gusta gatita – ronroneó alguien antes de posarse por completo sobre mi espalda y acomodarse a mi cuerpo, sosteniendo firmemente una de mis manos al piso y con la otra comenzando a subir mi chaleco buscando el límite de mis calzas con intenciones de bajarlas. Sentí con claridad su dureza contra mi glúteo cuando embistió sobre mi ropa desesperado por entrar. El asco me llenó de pleno, el tipo me va a violar. "_Jake por el amor a Dios ¿Dónde estás?" _pensé a mis adentros con desesperación. Si me querían violar que lo hicieran siempre que no lastimaran a los niños, pero tenía claro que la violencia los excitaba más aun y no tendrían compasión. No permitirían que me dañaran ni que le hicieran algo a mis bebés, por lo que con mi mano libre me agaché mas y por entre mis piernas tomé con firmeza aquello que intentaba meterme a la fuerza y lo apreté enterrando mis uñas. El grito de dolor que profirió me dejó levemente sorda, pero cumplí mi objetivo ya que salió de mi espalda para poder sobarse aquello que yo casi arranco de cuajo. Aprovechando que me había liberado me levante rápidamente y me preparé a correr. Pero no pude llegar lejos, ya que me tomaban por la espalda y apretaban mi cuello bloqueándome la entrada de aire

- cooperarás preciosa o nunca llegarás a ser madre – susurró a mi oído mordiéndome el lóbulo de la oreja. Por el rabillo de mi ojo vi el brillo de un metal. Agaché mi cabeza y noté el cuchillo apoyado en mi vientre. Cualquier paso en falso y partiría mi abdomen a la mitad. Detuve cualquier movimiento de mi cuerpo. Inclusive el que hacían mis pulmones por el simple pánico que me producían las posibles consecuencias. Solo mi corazón latía desaforado por la adrenalina y el miedo que corría por mis venas. Hablaban enserio.

- si te atreves a hacerles algo te juro que... – un fuerte golpe detuvo mi intento de amenaza, sentí mi labio romperse y la sangre inundar mi boca, el dolor que sentí fue inmenso. Jadeé en busca de aire, inclusive el grito que quise dar se atragantó en mi garganta por el dolor

- no amenaces putita - Me dispuse a gritar, pero una mano en mi entrepierna me hizo tomar atención en lo que estaba pasando y tragarme el grito.

Ahora estaban todos allí. Uno sostenía fuertemente mi cuello con un brazo y un cuchillo apoyado en mi vientre, se entretenía lamiendo mi cuello. Otro de ellos estaba pegado a mi cuerpo y lo acariciaba de manera asquerosa, frotaba su mano por sobre mis calzas intentando abarcar toda mi intimidad con sus dedos, con la otra acariciaba mi pecho, había metido su mano bajo mi brasier y tocaba mi pezón tan fuerte que solo me provocaba daño. No pude reprimir las lágrimas cuando su boca se deslizó por mi cuello y se pegó a mis labios intentando meter su lengua donde yo no le permitía. Me sentí sucia, impotente, si no me movía me harían daño, si me movía acabaría partida en dos en medio de la calle

El último se había dedicado a mirar la escena tocándose a sí mismo, pero al parecer no era suficiente ya que se acercó a mí y atacó mi otro pecho. No sé en qué momento se cansaron de tocarme, pero dejé de sentir que me sostenían y el arma en mi vientre ya no estaba. Solté un gemido de dolor y tosí varias veces, mi garganta dolía, mis senos dolían, mi orgullo dolía.

- acabemos de una vez, si lo hacemos rápido alcanzaremos los tres a disfrutar de esta preciosura – levanté mi cabeza para mirarlos, los tres rieron de una manera amenazadora mientras me acorralaban contra la pared. Tomé mi vientre con mis manos en un intento de protegerlo, y al parecer dio resultado ya que el siguiente golpe dio en mi brazo derecho. Solté un grito al sentir el dolor, pero no me duró mucho ya que entre dos me tiraron al suelo y sujetaron mis manos al cemento a los lados de mi cabeza sin dejarme espacio para moverlas, el último se acercó a mí mientras se desabrochaba el cinturón. Entré en pánico. Realmente me iban violar. Tuve la mínima esperanza que de por alguna razón se arrepintieran, pero realmente lo iban a hacer. Y no solo una, sino tres veces, todos tenían la misma mirada de lujuria, los tres con el cinturón desecho, los tres tocándose a si mismos viendo como salían lágrimas de mis ojos. Tragué en seco cuando el que me iba a violar primero sacó su erección del pantalón y me la mostró con orgullo, como si yo lo quisiese dentro.

No quería. No podía está pasando esto, no ahora, no embarazada, no teniendo un motivo para vivir, no de esta manera, ultrajada hasta el cansancio por tres tipos que me violarán hasta que ya no oponga resistencia y se cansen de mi cuerpo. _"por favor, que no les pase nada a mi hijos, te lo imploro"_ rogué en silencio, cerré mis ojos con fuerza esperando que todo esto no fuera más un mal sueño, pero abrí mis parpados con rapidez cuando sentí que me abrían las piernas, no pude, no pude quedarme con hacer nada esperando a que me violaran, así que pataleé con fuerza tomándolo desprevenido y pegándole en el rostro tirándolo hacia atrás, no me iba a tocar sin recibir pelea de mi parte

- ¡ya verás puta! – gritó enojado volviendo a mí, sin medir la fuerza abrió mis piernas de par en par y se puso sobre mi cuerpo recargando todo su peso sobre mí. Intenté quitármelo con todas mis fuerzas pero fui inútil, sonriente al ver que no podía correrlo bajó la mano y comenzó a tirar el elástico de mis calzas_ "no, no, por favor no…"_

- ¡suéltala mierda! – decir que ni la misma voz de Dios me habría calmado tanto en un momento como ese es poco, la única persona que se había mantenido en mis pensamientos en todo este rato finalmente llegaba. Una euforia atípica inundó mi cuerpo con el solo sonido de su voz, supe que de alguna manera iba a estar a salvo.

Jakob tomó de los hombros al tipo que estaba sobre mí y lo lanzó hacia atrás. Los que tomaban mis manos se sorprendieron al ver que tenían compañía. Jake se acercó al hombre que estaba en el piso y lo pateó en el estomago con fuerza haciéndolo gritar, eso fue lo que despertó a uno de los que me tenían cautiva que se paró y fue a ayudarlo.

- ¡Jake! – grité para advertirle, él se volteó antes de que el golpe llegara a su rostro y lo esquivó, no sé como hizo para acercarse y hundir su puño en el abdomen. Yo aproveché y con mi mano libre golpeé al tercero que no salía del asombro de que un solo hombre pudiera con sus dos compañeros. Mi mano cerrada dio en pleno en su nariz haciéndolo gritar, yo me alejé de de golpe y me giré con las intenciones de ir con Jake, pero fue más rápido y levantándose me tomó de la cintura y me elevó por el aire

- no te vas a escapar de esta perra – jadeó en mi oído

- ¡déjala! – la voz de Jakob retumbó en el lugar, vi como se acercaba, pero también como lo empujaban y lo tiraban al piso

- ¡Jake! – volví a gritar con pánico cuando lo vi caer bajo el mastodonte que era uno de los hombres ¿y si le hacían algo? No podía imaginármelo, tenía que hacer algo para ayudarlo, me agaché y luego levanté mi cabeza sorpresivamente golpeando al tipo que me agarraba en el rostro con mi cráneo. Logré que me soltara mientras se tomaba la nariz nuevamente y corrí hacia Jakob quien estaba siendo atacado por uno mientras que el otro se le acercaba. Tomé lo primero que encontré, que resultó ser la tapa de un basurero, y lo use para golpear a quien mantenía a mi marido en el piso. Tirándolo de lado. Jake se levantó con rapidez y miró a mis espaldas y a su frente, debatiéndose donde atacar. Me giré a tiempo de propinarle un golpe seco con la tapa a otro de los hombres en el hombro. Al parecer eso fue suficiente para dos de los tres individuos se corrieran alejándose de nosotros. Volví mi cuerpo hacia donde estaba Jakob y los vi acercándose en una pelea. No sé qué fue lo que pasó, pero terminaron frente a frente por un segundo, antes de que el maldito violador saliera corriendo para perderse en la noche.

- amor – susurré cuando vi que él no se movía dándome la espalda – amor dime algo – rogué caminado lentamente hacia su posición. Él se giró y me quedó mirando

- ¡dios mío Leah! –exclamó acercándose y pasándome sus brazos por mis hombros. Yo quede con mis manos en su pecho y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de manera desesperada, todo el valor que antes había sentido se fue al subterráneo en sus brazos – dios, dios, cuando te vi en el piso tuve tanto miedo, tanto… creí que había llegado tarde

- pensé que no te vería mas – murmuré contra su pecho, él se alejó de mi abrazo y me tomó el rostro. Vi sus ojos y los noté más negros que de costumbre, su piel estaba pálida y sudaba. Pasó sus manos por mi cara y arrugó el entrecejo

- los hijos de perra se atrevieron a golpearte, mírate… estás sangrando – dijo jadeando, su respiración le faltaba. Él no estaba bien

- Jakob ¿Qué pasa? – pregunté, pero no respondió

- creí que te perdería – fue lo que dijo en un murmullo antes de abrazarme, rodeé su cintura con mis brazos y lo apreté para sentirlo más cerca. Fue cuando gritó del dolor

- Dios, perdón, ¿Qué es lo que te duele? Jakob por favor dime – rogué separándome de él, pero aun no lograba desenredar mis brazos de si cintura cuando Jake perdió la fuerza de sus pierna y cayó de rodillas al suelo. Sin entender que pasaba e intentando darle soporte tomé su costado para afirmarlo pero el volvió a gritar por mi movimiento y llevo su manos a su cintura. Asustada lo saqué de donde estaba y fue cuando me di cuenta de que pasaba, fue cuando mi mundo se cayó a pedazos en plena calle

- Ho no… no me hagas esto… Dios te lo ruego, no lo hagas – susurré con desesperación viendo mi mano roja por la sangre de Jakob. La mancha en su camisa se hacia cada vez mas grande.

_**Chan, chan! xD**_

_**Bien, estoy casi segura que en estos momentos la que va a ser violada sin piedad voy a ser yo por dejar un capítulo de esta manera. Asumo que, conociéndome, no pensaron que habría una vida feliz después de que se reconciliaran ¿o sí? Claro que no! Los capítulos rosas me aburren, así que intento que todos los míos sean emocionante ¿y qué más emocionante que este final?**_

_**Sinceramente aun no decido si MATAR A JAKOB o no, tengo continuaciones para la historia de las dos formas, con Jake vivo y muerto. TODO DEPENDE DE USTEDES. Si, de ustedes. Si recibo diez o más revis nuestro querido protagonista se salva, si no… leah quedará viuda y caerá en depresión y mil cosas más que puedo poner. Así que ya saben, diez revis y salvan a Jake. Sean héroes! ^^ (espero que lo salven, no tengo muchas ganas de que se muera mi lobito)**_

_**A todo esto, disculpas mil por la demora, no es que no haya escrito, pero mi velocidad era una hoja por día y terminaron siendo 26 hojas de Word. Capitulo eterno, pero es lo mínimo que puedo hacer después de haber tardado un mes en actualizar, además de releerlo como cinco veces y siempre ir agregando mas cosas. **_

_**Eso, espero les haya gustado. Un besote a todos!**_

_**Fey black**_

_**PD: mi Word insiste en poner el nombre de Leah con minúscula, así que si se me escapo alguna corrección pido disculpas **_

_**PD2: para que vean lo que hizo nuestro queridísimo Jasper, les dejo los links de la pieza de los gemelos y el de la princesa de Emmet.**_

_**Pieza de los gemelos: **_:/ martinezart . files . wordpress . com / 2006 / 12 / presentacion-mural-formato-reducido_page_5_image_0002 . jpg

_**Pieza de la princesa: **_:/ blinds – wallpaper . net / images/murals/Princess-Castle-mural . jpg


	16. Chapter 16

Leah POV

- Jake, vamos, necesito que te levantes – dije una vez que salí de la impresión de su sangre en mis manos. Él no me respondió, ocupaba toda su energía en mantener sus ojos abiertos. De alguna manera logré levantarnos, pasé su brazo por mis hombros y lo tomé firmemente de la cintura haciendo presión sobre la herida con mi mano. El alarido de dolor que dio Jakob me desgarró el alma – lo siento tanto, pero necesito detener la hemorragia – me excusé apretando mas mi agarre, hizo una mueca de dolor y jadeó. Me golpeé mentalmente por hacerle eso a pesar de saber que era necesario. Mi palma se hundió en su herida

Podía sentir su sangre intentando fluir atreves de mis dedos

Jakob luego de un segundo asintió con la cabeza, lo más rápido que pude nos movimos hacia el auto, al cabo de un par de minutos estuvimos frente a la puerta, busqué desesperadamente las llaves en mi bolsillo rogando que no se hubiesen perdido con todo lo que había pasado, solté el aire en mis pulmones cuando mis dedos tocaron el metal.

Dejé a Jake con cuidado en el asiento reclinado sin soltar el agarre en su herida _"mierda, ¿y ahora qué hago?"_ me pregunté pensando en cómo iba a manejar y presionar al mismo tiempo… Miré a mí alrededor y vi uno de mis chalecos de trabajo sobre el asiento trasero. Lo tomé como pude y haciendo una bola lo puse sobre el costado de Jake y lo afirmé con el cinturón de seguridad. Esperaba que ambos ejercieran la presión suficiente para que la hemorragia no fluyera con rapidez, sabía que no la pararían, pero necesitaba con urgencia un poco más de tiempo, tenía que evitar que perdiera más sangre.

Cerré la puerta y rodeé el auto hacia el asiento del conductor

- mierda – exclamé dejando de respirar, cuando sentí el dolor profundo en mi abdomen, me afirmé sobre el capó del auto y tomé mi vientre doblándome un poco, intenté volver a respirar, pero con cada inhalada el dolor se hacía punzante y me atravesaba el cuerpo – chicos, este no es el mejor momento, por favor tranquilícense – pedí respirando profundo, esperando a que no quisieran estirarse más, necesitaba mi diafragma completo y mis hijos querían partirlo en dos. Ignoré el dolor que aun sentía y me subí al auto.

Miraba constantemente a Jake mientras conducía, lo veía respirar erráticamente, usando cada musculo posible para poder inhalar. Miré el semáforo en rojo y apreté el manubrio con rabia. Esto no puede estar pasando, no puede ser que el destino nos odie de esta manera. Yo muero si él se va, así de simple. Ni si quiera la existencia de mis hijos llenaría el vacio que su ausencia dejaría. Viviría por ellos, pero no sería una vida sin él. No podía siquiera pensar en un futuro sin Jakob, lo necesito presente, yo…

El toque quemante de su piel en mi brazo me sacó de mis pensamientos, giré mi cabeza y lo vi, aun con sus ojos cerrados. Su mano en mi brazo me hizo soltar el manubrio, deslizó débilmente sus dedos hasta lograr entrelazarlos con los míos. Sentí el apretón en mi mano, como sus dedos se aferraban a los míos y su pulgar acariciaba mi dorso.

Me estaba dando ánimos. Él, quien moría poco a poco me animaba a pesar de su debilidad.

Mandé la eterna luz roja a la mierda y viendo que no había nadie aceleré de golpe. No me lo iban a quitar, primero tendrían que pasar por sobre mi cadáver. No me lo van a quitar, no importa cuántas leyes del tránsito deba romper o si termino en la cárcel por atropellar a alguien que se cruce en mi camino o si tengo que desafiar al mismo demonio, él es lo más importante ahora, y no lograrán separarlo de mi lado. Ignoré el máximo de velocidad permitido y lo dupliqué llegando a los 150 Km/Hr. Lo único que me interesaba era llegar al hospital, pero sentía que el camino aumentaba en vez de disminuir, la desesperanza ocupaba un espacio cada vez mayor en mi pecho, la sensación de vacío me produjo un dejavú enorme, había sentido esto antes, no con la misma intensidad, pero aun así estuvo, luego de unos segundos logré identificarla con la angustia que me llenó al final de la cena, cuando las palabras de Jakob me supieron a despedida, cuando sentí un miedo terrible por perderlo ¿algo en mi lo habrá sabido? ¿Habré…?

No alcancé a indagar en eso ya que la imagen del hospital se apareció ante mí, cada vez me acercaba más… y el agarre de Jakob en mi mano era cada vez más débil.

Aparqué cerca de la puerta y salí con rapidez, al llegar donde Jake solté el cinturón y pasé su brazo por mi hombro sacándolo del auto

- ¡AYUDA! – grité al ver que no había nadie afuera, caminamos dificultosamente por la calle, pero no alcancé a llegar a las escaleras cuando el peso de Jakob cayó al suelo junto conmigo, intenté levantarnos, pero a él ya no le quedaban fuerzas, no pude con el peso de ambos, por lo que acomodé su cuerpo al mío y apoyé su tronco en mi regazo

- tranquilo, todo irá bien, resiste – susurré acariciando su cabello e intentando convencerme a mi misma también. Iba a volver a gritar cuando la voz de un técnico paramédico me interrumpió _"¡traigan una camilla!" _gritó desde la puerta – vienen en camino, quédate, te lo ruego – Jakob respiraba con esfuerzo y lentamente, casi sin fuerzas, por lo que nunca esperé que me respondiera

- te amo – jadeó dejándome con un profundo vacío en mi pecho, comencé a negar con mi cabeza

- no te despidas – gemí con el llanto en mi garganta – no te atrevas a hacerlo

- te amo – repitió tomando mi mano entre la suya y colocándola sobre su pecho, le iba a exigir que no se fuera, que no podía dejarme sola, que no puedo seguir sin él, pero de pronto su peso abandonó mi cuerpo. Alguien lo sacaba de mi lado. La camilla había llegado y lo subieron con rapidez dejándome en el piso congelada por sus palabras que se repitan dolorosamente en mi cabeza _"te amo… te amo"…_

Logré levantarme del pavimento donde me encontraba, fui rápidamente al auto y saqué mi bolso. Al entrar al hospital miré hacia todos lados, pero por más que me esforzaba no podía verlo, frente a mi vi el mesón de atención ha público.

- acaba de entrar un hombre, es mi marido – le hablé a la recepcionista. La tipa ni si quiera me miró y siguió tapeando en el computador como si yo no existiera - ¡hey! Quiero… - el sonido del teléfono me interrumpió y ella ignorándome olímpicamente lo contestó

- urgencias – dijo sin despejar sus ojos de la pantalla - ¡Javier! Mi amor ¿Cómo estás? – apareció una mega sonrisa en su rostro y toda su atención se enfocó en el teléfono, mi sangre comenzó a hervir

- oye te estoy hablan… – levantó su dedo hacia mí en señal de que debía callarme y esperar, _"la voy a matar" _pensé sin paciencia. Enojada rodeé el mesón y me acerqué donde ella. Le quité con brusquedad el teléfono de las manos y lo colgué estrepitosamente – mira intento de persona, o me dices donde esta mi marido o te meteré el teléfono por la garganta ¿me escuchaste? – mi preocupación principal era Jakob y ella se dedicaba a ignorarme, no le convenía verme enojada

- no se atreva a amenazarme o llamaré a seguri… - goleé el teléfono con fuerza sobre la mesa interrumpiendo su intento de amenaza. Hubo un silencio en el que me dediqué a mirarla con furia, si volvía si quiera a intentar ignorarme o amenazarme iba a hacer que se arrepintiera.

- ¿Dónde? – repetí sombríamente, ella mantenía sus ojos bien abiertos y tiritando levemente me habló

- pabellón 4, al final del pasillo – apuntó con el índice hacia el lugar. No la miré dos veces y comencé a correr por el pasillo rogándole a Dios que Jakob estuviese bien

Al llagar al sitio me encontré con unas puertas de vidrio cromado, un cartel que decía 'pabellones' se cernía sobre las mismas, y palabras en rojo que negaban el paso a personal ajeno a la institución decoraban las puertas. No me preocupé por la advertencia ya que yo trabaja allí, tenía permiso para entrar si así quisiera. Me faltaba poco para llegar cuando el cuerpo de un hombre regordete se cruzó en mi camino y me miró serio

- ¿Dónde cree que va? – me preguntó poniéndose frente a mí y bloqueándome el paso

- al pabellón 4 – dije casi sin aliento por la carrera

- claro que no, usted va a la sala de espera junto con todos los familiares…

- trabajo aquí, déjame pasar – dije intentando rodearlo, pero él nuevamente se puso frente a mí. Gruñí de enojo

- no veo su identificación – su tono denostaba burla. Enojada con la vida y harta de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo busqué en mi bolso y saqué la tarjeta que me identificaba como enfermera del sitio, al mirar la identificación arrugó el entrecejo, pero luego mostró una sonrisa

- la tarjeta no importa, no tiene el uniforme necesario para entrar – dijo cruzándose de brazos. Lo quedé mirando atónita, no lo podía creer, mi rabia aumentaba a medida que una sonrisa de victoria se cruzaba por su rostro, el cual terminaría desfigurado si no se movía. Le iba a lanzar una sarta de improperios cuando un grito se elevó a mis espaldas

- ¡Leah! – me giré y vi un tumulto de personas corriendo en mi dirección, comencé a caminar hacia ellos, los brazos de Bella me rodearon apenas estuve a su alcance al igual que los de Alice y Rosalie. Jasper y Emmet las siguieron. Me ahogué al medio de ese abrazo grupal.

- ¡por dios Leah! – exclamó Rosalie cuando me miró completamente, los demás me miraron con cara de horror, pero ignoré el porqué de su sorpresa y le pasé mi bolso a Alice

- mantenlo contigo – le dije y me volteé hacia el guardia, me iba a dejar pasar o me iba a dejar pasar, no tenía más opciones

- le dije que no entraría – murmuró aun sonriendo cuando me acercaba

- muévete – siseé en su dirección, él negó con la cabeza

- no es más que un simple familiar ahora, así que se mantiene fuera en espera de lo que diga el doctor porque no la voy a dejar pasar – me dijo, y mi paciencia se acabó. Me abalancé sobre él y tomándolo de la chaqueta negra que llevaba lo hice chocar contra la pared de vidrio a su espalda.

- si lo harás – gruñí antes de volver a golpear su espalda contra el vidrio, rápidamente giré la manilla de la puerta y entré. Al guardia le tomó unos segundos sopesar lo que había ocurrido

- ¡Hey! ¡Vuelve aquí! – no me giré y continúe mi camino a paso rápido. Sentí sus pasos tras de mí, el muy imbécil me seguía. Dos doctores doblaron la esquina y comenzaron a caminar en mi dirección, sonreí levemente cuando vi que eran Esteban y Daniel. - ¡llamaré a seguridad! – gritó el guardia, yo comencé a correr, el grito alarmó a los médicos que me miraron. Vi como Daniel abría los ojos por la sorpresa de ver que era yo quien andaba por el sitio

- Leah… - alcanzó a decir cuando pasé entre ellos dos. Los miré suplicantes a que me ayudaran. Ambos parecieron captar mi idea ya que Esteban se puso frente al guardia y le bloqueó el paso – ella viene con nosotros… - alcancé a escuchar que decía Daniel antes de doblar la esquina y perderme en los pasillos

"_pabellón 4, pabellón 4" _iba pensando _"¿Dónde mierda está el pabellón 4?"_ no lograba recordarlo, tenía que recordarlo, alguna vez me dieron un tour por el hospital, pero nunca vengo a estos lados… ¿Dónde estás Jake?

- ¿Leah? – la voz de Edward detuvo mi marcha, venia saliendo del ascensor cuando me vio

- ¿Dónde está el pabellón 4? – pregunté sin si quiera saludarlo, sentí su mirada recorrerme y vi el espanto aparecer en su rostro a medida que me observaba

- ¿Qué te ocurrió? ¿Estás bien? – Se acercó a mí y comenzó a examinarme, saqué su mano de golpe y repetí la pregunta - ¿Por qué quieres saber?

- Edward no tengo tiempo, Jakob está allí, tengo que estar con él, tengo que encontrarlo – exclamé tomando la solapa de su delantal

- sabes que no puedes entrar a los pabellones a menos que seas enfermera permanente del si…

- iré con o sin tu ayuda – le interrumpí firmemente – si no me vas a decir entonces muévete – espeté empujándolo hacia un lado y comenzado a caminar. Sentí como me detenía tomando mi brazo. Me giré a verlo y nuestras miradas chocaron por un segundo antes de que soltara un suspiro

- sigue derecho por este camino, al final dobla a la izquierda, la tercera puerta a mano derecha es el pabellón 4 – me dijo, volvió su mirada a mí y yo le sonreí

- están todos afuera – murmuré y me giré para lograr llegar al bendito lugar.

Mis piernas no se detuvieron hasta estar frente a la puerta. Me acerqué al armario que estaba a un lado y saqué una bata, guantes y gorro estéril, me las puse con rapidez y entré. Frente a mí se podía ver la sala de preparaciones, donde los médicos se lavan y se visten antes de entrar a pabellón. A mi izquierda había una ventana enorme que permitía ver lo que ocurría en la sala de operaciones.

Me paré frente al vidrio y observé todo lo que ocurría, mi pecho dolió al verlo, Jake estaba sobre la mesa, entubado y conectado a una maquina de respiración mecánica, el monitor al fondo daba unos signos vitales preocupantes, y las bolsas de sangre colgaban llevando el líquido vital directo a su brazo izquierdo. Había dos médicos, dos enfermeras y tres técnicos rodeándolo, se movían con rapidez, el piso estaba manchado de rojo al igual que parte de la bata de uno de los doctores, mis ojos recorrían cada sitio y seguía preguntándome cómo fue que una cena tan increíble, un día tan genial había acabado así, con él herido y yo rogando.

Un estruendo provocó que saltara, la puerta a mis espaldas se abrió de golpe y por ella entró un joven que identifiqué como uno de los médicos residentes, en sus brazos traía dos bolsas de sangre. Él no se percató de mi presencia y mis ojos lo siguieron por todo el camino hacia la camilla. Mi mirada se encontró frente a frente con el de uno de los doctores, el cual me miró extrañado y luego con sorpresa. Yo lo conocía, era Charles, el médico jefe de cirugía.

Volví mi mirada a Jakob e intenté ignorar como le cambiaban la bolsa de sangre.

Me costaba respirar y necesitaba con urgencia llorar, pero no podía, por más que intentaba desahogarme de alguna manera no podía hacerlo, dolía cada centímetro de mi cuerpo y sentía mucho frio, como si fuese yo quien estaba muriendo… y no estaba lejos de la verdad, si Jakob muere lo haré con él.

- Lee – el toque de una mano sobre mí hombro me sobresaltó, me giré y vi a Daniel y Edward a mis espaldas. Ni si quiera sé cuánto tiempo estuve parada ni cuando dejé de realmente ver lo que ocurría a mi alrededor, pero para cuando volví mi mirada a la sala de operaciones ya todo había terminado, estaban limpiando la sangre del piso – vamos – Daniel me empujó suavemente por los hombros y me sacó de allí. Me costaba reaccionar a cualquier estímulo externo, así que solo me dejé guiar.

Comencé a caminar junto a ellos de manera automática, sin pensar en hacerlo ni saber dónde íbamos, mi mente solo repasaba los acontecimientos ocurridos una y otra vez, con cada detalle. Aun podía sentir la sangre de Jakob en mis manos, el calor de su cuerpo cuando me abrazó por última vez, su ultimo susurro al decirme que me amaba…

- Leah – giré mi cabeza hacia Edward quien me miraba preocupado – necesito curarte esa herida – dijo lentamente, arrugué el ceño sin entender a que herida se refería – tu herida en la cabeza Lee, continua sangrando – contestó a mi pensamiento, llevé mi mano a mi frente y me percaté de que en realidad había sangre allí. Aun mirándola llevé mi extremidad a mi regazo y vi porque todos me miraban con susto. En algún momento me había sacado la bata azul y ahora mi chaleco quedaba al descubierto, estaba completamente sucio, las manchas de sangre se mezclaban con otras de color café y negro, asumí que quedaron de la pelea, de todas las veces que caí al piso intentando defenderme. Pero esas no me importaban, mis ojos no se despegaban de las manchas color rojo, no podía dejar de mirar la sangre de Jakob en mi ropa.

- cariño mírame – Daniel tomó mi rostro y lo giró hacia él – tenemos que curarte ahora ¿bien? – asentí lentamente, más que nada para que dejaran de molestarme, no sentía dolor en mi frente, al menos nada que se pudiera comparar con el que tenía en mi pecho. Me paré de forma automática y me guiaron hacia un cuarto cerca de allí. Comenzaron a moverse y poner cosas en la mesa frente a mí, yo había hecho lo mismo varias veces, conocía cada uno de los implementos que sacaban, sabía paso a paso que me iban a hacer, sabía que no dolería porque me pondrían lidocaína, sabía que tendría que cuidarme los puntos y mantenerlos lejos del sol por al menos dos meses o la cicatriz se engrosaría… pero no tenía idea porque mi mente se negaba a pensar en otra cosa que no fueran los procedimientos médicos que en estos momentos me estaban practicando.

A pesar de la anestesia podía sentir como la aguja unía la carne en mi frente. Edward cocía mientras que Daniel me miraba preocupado y limpiaba las heridas en mis manos ¿en qué momento me las hice? No lo recordaba, ¿durante la pelea? ¿Cuándo caí al piso con Jake en mis brazos?

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó y no me importaba, por alguna razón el tiempo había dejado de ser una variante en mí. Creo que me sacaron de la habitación hacia el pasillo. Debe haber sido de ese modo ya que cuando volví a reaccionar me encontraba sobre unas bancas y un médico se dirigía hacia mí

- Leah – dijo él con voz grave

- Charles – respondí sin levantarme del asiento. Cuando hice mi practica en el hospital él no era jefe, era un médico más con el cual compartí en el piso de cirugía, me había enseñado mucho, y yo le había enseñado a sacar sangre, algo que pocos médicos saben.

- ¿tu marido? – preguntó sentándose a mi lado y sin despegar sus ojos de los míos. Daniel estaba acuclillado frente a mí y Edward en mi otro costado, asentí lentamente.

- ¿Qué pasó? – mantuve silencio por unos segundos antes de contestar. Mi voz salió más firme de lo que pensé

- tres tipos intentaron violarme, me defendí y ellos me golpearon repetidas veces… Jakob llegó a defenderme, peleó con ellos, pero antes de que todos escaparan… lo acuchillaron… - sin quererlo repasé todo en mi cabeza, cada movimientos hecho por los hombres, cada golpe que recibí, cada intento de ellos por bajarme las calzas, todo como si viera una película… pero nada de eso me dolió. Hasta que llegué a la parte en que Jakob caía al piso en mi brazos y veía mis manos empapadas con su sangre.

Unos brazos me rodearon con fuerza y me apretaron contra su pecho

- Leah… - la voz angustiada de Edward a mi oído me despertó, me sentí mal por él al instante

- lo siento – le dije, no tenía intenciones de que viera todo lo que había pasado, olvidé por completo que uno de los presentes podía leer mi mente.

- no lo sientas, no… - Edward se separó de mi lado y me miró a los ojos con pena _"maldición, no me mires de esa manera, no quiero lastima de nadie" _pensé sabiendo que me iba a escuchar – no es lástima y lo sabes bien, Jakob es mi amigo, no eres la única sufriendo por él – me dijo, arrugué el entrecejo y desvié mi mirada, vi la contrariedad de Daniel en sus ojos, los movía de mi a Edward contantemente. Intentaba entender nuestra silenciosa conversación. La voz de Charles desvió su atención

- necesito que me escuches – dijo en mi dirección – yo mismo lo operé, el cuchillo entró por su costado derecho, revisamos y no hubo daño a ningún órgano ni vaso importante – comenzó a decir, yo lo miré extrañado, eso no tiene sentido

- no puede ser, botó demasiado sangre para no haber alguna arteria dañada, el hígado debe haber sido perforado, ¿te fijaste en la arteria intercostal? ¿O en la epigástrica inferior? O…

- Leah, todo está bien, el motivo por el que Jakob perdió tanta sangre es porque tiene un problema de coagulación – me dijo charles tomando mis hombros, comencé a negar con la cabeza

- es imposible, cuando corríamos nos practicaban todo tipo de pruebas para comprobar que no tuviésemos alguna enfermedad o consumiéramos drogas, Jakob siempre salía completamente sano de ellos…

- ¿ha tenido dolor de cabeza últimamente? – preguntó Daniel a mi lado, lo miré e intenté recordar si en algún momento me había mencionado algo, pero mi cabeza estaba hecha un lio, no podía concentrarme

- en la mañana, mientras pintábamos me dijo que le dolía un poco debido al olor de la pintura, vi como se tomaba una aspirina – Edward respondió por mí. Entonces lo entendí todo.

- por eso la hemorragia no se detenía por mucha presión que ejerciera – una sonrisa nació en mi rostro del puro alivio que había sentido, no había órganos dañados, no había riesgo vital… pero la sonrisa se me borró tan rápido como llegó, lo que vi en la sala de operaciones era más grave que lo que me contaban - ¿entonces por qué lo sacaron del pabellón entubado? – mi mente lo sabía, pero prefería que me lo confirmaran

- él…

- se llama Jakob – interrumpí a Charles, no quería que lo trataran como a un paciente más, él tiene nombre, es Jakob, mi Jakob

- Jakob – dijo retractándose - perdió mucho sangre Leah, su cuerpo reacción como cualquiera y…

- entró en shock hipovolémico – susurré sabiendo exactamente qué significaba y las complicaciones que tenia - ¿Qué tanto…?

- no lo sabemos aun, hicimos todo lo que pudimos para revertir el choque… pero las consecuencias de una pérdida de sangre como la que él tuvo puede ocasionar que…

- no lo digas – le interrumpí, no quería pensar en esa posibilidad, era casi igual a que muriera…

- Leah tienes que saber que las posibilidades…

- ¡ya lo sé! – exclamé intentando que nadie lo digiera en voz alta, si lo hacían podían volverlo realidad, puse mi cabeza entre mis manos intentando calcular la cantidad de sangre que había perdido, si era suficiente para provocarlo – que no se les olvide que yo estudié eso, yo… lo sé…

- Lee – me llamaron, pero no reaccioné a esa voz

- quiero verlo – exigí mirando a los tres médicos frente a mí, se miraron entre ellos sin responderme

- tienes que ir a descansar, tuviste demasiadas emociones por una noche, lo mejor sería que esperaras afuera – dijo Charles, los demás asentían con la cabeza, los quedé mirando desafiante

- no les estoy pidiendo permiso – espeté levantándome del asiento, ellos me imitaron – solo constato un hecho, lo veré quieran o no – dije antes de girarme e ir hacia la zona de cuidos intensivos donde tenía que estar. Ninguno me siguió ya que sabían que no podían hacer nada por detenerme, lo peor que me podían hacer sería que Charles me despidiera, y eso me tenia completamente sin cuidado, nada, absolutamente nada me iba a impedir verlo.

Saqué una bata nueva antes de entrar a la sala. Ignoré a todo el personal que se encontraba allí y caminé sin detenerme hacia el mesón. Tomé la carpeta de los pacientes y comencé a buscarlo

- disculpa, pero tú no puedes estar aquí – me dijo una enfermera a mi lado

- tú no me has visto – le dije sin mirarla, puse la carpeta donde estaba y fui a la habitación 401. Agradecí en mi interior que se encontrara en una habitación personal.

Entré al cuarto y lo vi. Mi pecho se volvió a encoger

Allí estaba, sobre la cama, con sus ojos cerrados, un monitor a su lado marcaba los latidos de su corazón, su presión sanguínea continuaba baja. A su brazo llegaba la sangre que aun le pasaban junto con suero, todo en un intento de revertir la hipovolemia.

Me acerqué lentamente y me senté en la silla que había a su lado. No podía despegar mis ojos de él. Ya no estaba entubado, y fue lo mejor, no sé si hubiese podido soportar verlo de esa manera, pero su respiración era superficial, y sus latidos demasiado rápidos, su corazón se esforzaba al máximo por mantener la poca sangre que tenía circulando por el cuerpo. Dios, estaba tan pálido, su piel normalmente morena ya no lo estaba, me enfermaba verlo allí, como si estuviera… muerto

- no – susurré para mi, él no estaba muerto, pero pudo estarlo, pero podría estarlo… - hola amor – lo saludé tomando su mano, estaba fría al tacto – no me gusta verte aquí… a los niños tampoco les gusta… - cerré mis ojos con la _esperanza_ de que todo fuera mentira y se desvaneciese cuando volviera a abrirlos, pero eso no ocurrió. Jakob continuaba en esa cama, pálido, frio, luchando por su vida – despierta… te lo ruego… - le pedí, porque ese era mi miedo. Si el daño era muy grave, las consecuencias cerebrales podían llevar a que Jakob no despertara… nunca mas… se volvería vegetal, lo que es igual a morir.

- despierta… por favor – la voz comenzó a temblarme - despierta Jake – apoyé mi frente en el dorso de su mano y sollocé, pero no salían lágrimas de mis ojos. No podía sacarlas, pesaban en mis lagrimales, y no lograba hacer que salieran. No podía llorar.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve allí, con mi rostro junto a su mano, queriendo pasarle mi calor, mi fuerza, lo que necesitase de mí, cualquier cosa yo se la daría con tal de que volviera a abrir los ojos, no importaba el precio.

Cuando levanté mi rostro la habitación estaba iluminaba, ya era de día. Eso significaba que llevaba varias horas allí, y él continuaba sin reaccionar

- escúchame bien Jakob Black, ni se te ocurra dejarme sola, estoy embarazada, llevo a tus dos hijos en mi vientre… dijiste que afrontarías esto conmigo… - ya no sabía qué hacer, tenía que abrir sus ojos o me volvería loca – si te atreves a dejarme, si te vas yo… yo… buscaré tu espíritu donde sea que esté y lo patearé de vuelta aquí ¿me entendiste? ¿Jake? ¿Me escuchaste?... por favor… - pasé de la amenaza al ruego, todo en un segundo. La desesperación me estaba comenzando a afectar, mi abdomen estaba rígido y mis hijos sentían toda la tención que provocaba esta situación en mí. Antes era buena negando mis sentimientos, antes era capaz de cerrarme a lo que pasaba para así no terminar más dañada de lo que estaba… antes yo era un robot… todo antes de Jake.

¿Y si no despertaba? ¿Qué haría yo si no lo hacía? ¿Cómo sigo sin él? Las mismas preguntas se aplicaban si llegaba a fallecer, opción que aun estaba vigente, aun era posible que su corazón se rindiera y dejara de latir… ¿Qué haré entonces?... me desgarraba el pensar en eso… tenía que encontrar la forma de no sentir nuevamente, de que todo esto no doliera tanto… ¿Cómo lo hacía sin Jakob? ¿Cómo…?

Alice POV

Aun sentía el miedo en mis venas, podía recordar cómo fue… sentir los golpes, sentir su rabia, su coraje… su dolor. Odio con mi alma no poder verlos, odio que mis visiones no funcionen con ellos, si tan solo hubiese visto todo esto antes de que ocurriera, como se supone que es mi poder… nada estaría pasando… debí saberlo, haber evitado este sufrimiento innecesario, si tan solo…

- deja de culparte – la voz de Edward resonó en la sala donde estábamos, no pude evitar negar con la cabeza, no puedo evitar sentirme culpable

- mi pequeña Alice, no es tu culpa – Jasper me abrazaba con fuerza e intentaba calmarme, y a pesar de que el ambiente en la sala era relajado gracias a él, aun rondaba en mi cabeza la culpabilidad. Toda mi vida he confiado en mis poderes, naci con ellos, debían de servirme para proteger a la gente que amo, y ahora solo me hacían ver las cosas que ya habían pasado… no me servían de nada…

- Alice para ¿quieres? – me regañó Edward – lo que pasó fue inevitable, aunque lo hubieses visto con anterioridad es posible que ocurriera de todos modos y eso tú lo sabes bien – su mirada fue dura contra mí, pero luego se suavizó, pasó su manos por mi cabello en un intento de que me calmara – Leah te necesita calmada, sabes bien que es capaz de ahorcarte si sabe que te estás culpando a ti misma

- no lo puedo evitar… lo vi… fue tan real… yo estaba en medio de la calle parada viendo impotente como a mi amiga casi la violan, como la tiraban al piso, como la acorralaban, como el tipo apunto el cuchillo a su abdomen… - no pude seguir, el solo recordar todo lo que había visto me erizaba la piel. Escondí mi rostro en el pecho de Jasper y él me devolvió el abrazo con fuerza.

- ¿Cuándo lo viste?

- estábamos en la casa de Emmet viendo una película cuando de pronto Alice comenzó a gritar – Jasper le respondió a mi hermano por mí – cuando finalmente dejó de temblar solo nos dijo que teníamos que venir al hospital. Nos contó su visión en el auto

- ¿Cómo está ella? – preguntó Rosalie, Bella se levantó de su asiento y corrió a los brazos de Edward, este le besó el cabello antes de hablar

- no lo sé realmente… cuando la vi por primera vez estaba desesperada, sus pensamientos eran un caos completo… luego… su mente estaba en blanco… no logro saber cómo está – respondió mirando a la nada – tal vez Jasper tenga más suerte que yo – dijo mirando a mi marido, este le devolvió la mirada y asintió una vez con su cabeza

- ¿y Jake? – Emmet a un lado de su esposa se notaba preocupado, no había rastros de mi hermano bromista - ¿está bien verdad? – Edward negó con la cabeza

- perdió mucha sangre, en estos momentos está en coma – hubo una exclamación general en la sala

- no… Jake – susurró Bella

- ¿despertará? – preguntó mi Jasper sin dejar de acariciar mi cabello

- puede que sí, puede que no…

- ¿Cómo es eso? Explícate – por primera vez en mucho tiempo Emmet decía más de dos frases sin alguna broma de por medio, su rostro era serio y sus brazos rodeaban a Rosalie quien miraba a Edward preguntándose lo mismo.

- no sabemos el daño que produjo la masiva pérdida de sangre, es posible que su coma se deba a que el cuerpo solo protege sus órganos nobles… o puede que se deba a un daño irreparable en el cerebro, de ser así existe la posibilidad de que no despierte y quede en estado vegetal, o que si lo hace haya daños permanentes en alguna función cerebral

- Ho por Dios – susurró Bella contra el pecho de su novio, podía escucharla llorar. Todos guardamos silencio intentando asimilar todo eso, mi cabeza no lograba concebir a un Jakob muerto, o vegetal… a una Leah viuda… - ¿podemos verlos?

- por favor – pedí, todos miraron a Edward quien asintió con la cabeza

- Jakob está en una sala personal, iremos, pero solo puede entrar una persona, Leah ya está dentro, así que nosotros nos quedaremos fuera y veremos atreves del vidrio ¿está bien? – todos asentimos y nos levantamos para ir.

Nadie hablaba, simplemente mirábamos por la ventana como Leah tenía su rostro escondido entre sus brazos sobre la cama de Jake, él tenía tubos por todos lados, cables saliendo de su pecho, sangre colgando sobre su cama… la imagen era aterradora

- Jasper ¿puedes sentir algo? – preguntó Rosalie

- puedo sentir muchas cosas, sobre todo de ustedes, pero de ella… Leah guardó sus sentimientos… es como si los hubiese minimizado… - dijo confundido

- cariño no entiendo – mi Jasper me miró a los ojos e intentó darme una sonrisa de tranquilidad

- ¿recuerdan cuando estuvimos todos juntos en la ceremonia por el fallecimiento del padre de Leah? – preguntó él

- el primer verano que pasamos juntos – afirmó Bella, Jasper asintió

- es lo mismo, intenta desesperadamente no sentir… ¿Edward que está pensando?

- procedimientos médicos, además de eso se niega a pensar… se esfuerza en mantener su mente en blanco y… - mi hermano guardo silencio y puso una mueca de dolor en su rostro, sentí el cierre de los brazos de Jasper en mi cintura en el mismo momento, levanté la vista para verlo y vi el mismo gesto en su rostro

- ¿Qué ocurre Jazz? – pregunté asustada

- no es nada... Solo que… ahora sé porque minimiza lo que siente…

- tuvo el recuerdo de Jakob en sus brazos y la sangre en sus manos… - susurró Edward recomponiendo su rostro

- eso explica el porqué del dolor que sintió, fue… demasiado fuerte, duró un segundo, pero… - negó con la cabeza sin poder continuar. Todos volvimos nuestra mirada hacia ella, no sacaba su rostro de donde estaba, apretaba la mano de Jakob entre las suyas… acariciaba su dorso, pero nada más.

- Alice, Leah…

- ya lo sé – le dije, segundos antes había visto lo que quería – iré a buscarle algo… el problema será convencerla de que salga

- las chicas se encargarán de eso – dijo mi hermano mirándolas

- ¿de qué? – preguntó Bella aun en sus brazos

- Leah necesita cambiarse de ropa, estoy seguro que todos vieron como está – asentimos, eso fue lo que nos asustó cuando entramos al hospital, el chaleco manchado con sangre, su rostro con sangre seca… - Alice irá por algo de ropa, ustedes intentarán convencerla de que coma algo, que se bañe

- ella no saldrá de esa pieza Edward, ni mucho menos del hospital para darse un baño – dijo Rosalie tajantemente, y tenía razón, la conocíamos lo suficiente para saber que nos mandaría a mejor parte cuando lo sugiriéramos – yo no lo haría – agregó mirando a Emmet, este le sonrió con amor y le besó la frente

- ¿los médicos tienen duchas aquí no? – preguntó Jasper

- si – respondió Edward sonriendo levemente a mi marido

- la llevaremos allí, pero una vez que Alice llegue con la ropa – asentí hacia Bella y volví mi mirada a Leah. No se había movido. Podía jurar que nos podía oír, pero no se movió.

- vamos – dijo Emmet a todos nosotros, asentimos y comenzamos a caminar, cada uno con una tarea, teníamos que ayudarlos, de alguna manera. Jakob tenía que despertar, por el bien de Leah tenía que hacerlo. De lo contrario ella no volvería a ser la misma.

Leah POV

- por favor, Leah – me rogó Bella tomando mi brazo, lo arranqué de un manotazo

- no me voy a ir – le dije volviendo a sentarme. Llevaban varios minutos intentándolo

- nadie dice que te vayas, solo ve a cambiarte de ropa, come algo, luego vuelves – Rosalie volvió a hablar intentando persuadirme

- no me voy a ir – repetí, me aterraba la idea de irme y que algo pasara en ese lapsus, que al volver él ya no viviera, o que despertara y no me viera a su lado…

- Leah Clearwater levanta tu trasero de allí y ve a la ducha en este instante que ya comienzas a apestar – me regaño Alice cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho y golpeando el suelo con su pie, símbolo eterno de su enojo, le devolví la mirada negando con mi cabeza, ella me miró y suspiró cansada – escúchame, se que tienes un miedo terrible de separarte de él, se que temes volver y que ya no esté

- no lo sabes, no tienes idea – contradije, porque ella no podía ni si quiera imaginarse cómo me sentía

- piensa en tus hijos, ellos necesitan alimentarse, necesitas comer algo Leah o terminarás desmayándote – continuó

- piensa en Jake, ¿Qué pensaría él si llega a despertar y te ve en esa forma? – Dijo Rosalie apuntándome - Toda sucia, ojerosa y mal alimentada – agregó tomando mi brazo

- él no estaría feliz, ni contigo por no pensar en los gemelos, ni con nosotros por no obligarte a hacerlo – dijo Bella. Yo aun no me movía.

- Leah, o vas a la ducha y comes algo, o te pondré lorazepam directo a la vena – Daniel apareció de pronto, estaba parado bajo el umbral de la puerta y me miraba amenazante

- no podrías – le dije

- yo le ayudo – Emmet apareció tras él y me miró de la misma manera – contra mí no puedes y eso lo sabes bastante bien Lee

- traidor

- tú la sostienes y yo la inyecto – le dijo Daniel a mi supuesto amigo, quien asintió con la cabeza.

- no quiero salir de aquí – alegué como última instancia, tenía claro que tendría que ceder a sus peticiones, pero realmente no quería separarme de Jakob

- una vez que te cambies y comas podrás amarrarte a la cama si quieres. Te pondré nutrición parenteral y una sonda si deseas, pero primero nos haces caso – gruñí cuando escuche la voz de Edward incluirse entre las amenazas. ¿Cómo no pueden entender el terror que tengo?

- si lo entiendo, créeme que lo entiendo y los demás también – me dijo Jasper, debió notar mi alegato en mi rostro, me miró sonriéndome con calidez – solo nos preocupamos por ti – gruñí

- no estoy de ánimos para cursilerías – dije caminando hacia la puerta enojada - ¿Dónde mierda está ese baño? – pregunté rogándole a Dios, que si tiene tan solo un poco de misericordia por mí, lo mantenga vivo hasta mi regreso.

El agua caliente recorrió mi cuerpo relajando la tensión de mis músculos, pero no la preocupación en mi pecho, veía como el agua caía roja, llevándose la sangre de Jakob y la mía, por primera vez sentí los puntos en mi frente, descubrí que tenía una herida en el cuero cabelludo, y mis rodillas tenían sangre seca y varios raspados. Me dolían los brazos, algunos moretones comenzaban a salir, al igual que en mis piernas. Suspiré con un poco de alivio cuando vi que mi vientre se encontraba bien, uno de sus lados un poco más grande que el otro, pero lo asumí a que mis hijos estaban acomodados de manera diferente. No le tomé mayor atención.

Intenté en mantener mi mente en blanco, y si se volvía muy difícil entonces repasaba cualquier procedimiento médico que se me ocurriera, cualquier cosa que me evitara pensar en lo que ocurría… eso me ayudaba a no sentir antes de conocer a Jakob. Antes era más efectivo.

Me vestí sin si quiera ver que me ponía, de lo único que me di cuenta es que la ropa era nueva, las etiquetas aun estaban puestas. Los ravioles que llevaba a mi boca me sabían a nada, los comí sin hambre y solo porque tenía la mirada inquisitiva de cuatro personas sobre mí: Bella, Alice, Rosalie y Esteban. Este último con claras ganas de hablarme, pero yo no quería, mis intenciones de conversar con un sicólogo eran nulas, al menos hasta que pasara algo peor, o hasta que decidieran internarme, me volvería loca si Jakob no despertaba. Me percaté que se llevó bien con las demás, al menos eso creo…

Pasé horas con las manos de Jakob entre las mías, me despedí de los demás, tenían que volver a su casa, tenían que entrar a trabajar el día de mañana y llevaban casi un 24 horas sin pisar su departamento. No recuerdo si les dije algo, tampoco si me prometieron volver. Mi cabeza no estaba en el momento de la conversación.

- ¿Leah? – me costó unos segundo reconocer la voz del hombre que me hablaba, y cuando lo hice no pude evitar mirarlo con sorpresa

- ¿Damián? – pregunté aun con la duda de que fuese él, mi mente era perfectamente capaz de crear una situación como esta. Él asintió con su cabeza mientras pasaba su mirada de mí a Jakob una y otra vez. Hasta que finalmente se detuvo en él - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- supe… yo… - le costaba hablar, sus ojos seguían pegados en Jake – vaya… somos iguales – terminó susurrando. Eso me hizo reaccionar

- ya lo sabes – afirmé, después de un segundo me miró y asintió. Tomó otra silla y la puso junto a mí

- mi madre… Angelina, ella me dijo el día de ayer, al parecer no pudo mas con la culpa… me contó todo – tomé su brazo intentando darle apoyo, yo sabía que Damián, a diferencia de Jakob, no tendría a nadie que lo apoyara - ¿desde cuándo lo sabes?

- desde el funeral de Steve – respondí, nos quedamos un minuto en silencio. Intentaba no mirarlo, su parecido con Jakob en estos momentos me hacía demasiado daño - ¿Cómo estás?

- no lo sé, aun asimilo la idea de que tengo un hermano mayor… y que es el hombre que tiene a la chica que me gusta – agregó, tuve que voltear a verlo, él ya tenía su mirada sobre mi y una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios

- Damián…

- no digas nada que no es necesario, se bien que lo amas, por algo se casaron, por algo estás embarazada de él, solo deja que se me pase solo… además, Jakob – dijo su nombre con inseguridad, como si temiera tratarlo de esa manera – él es mi hermano, no podría hacerle eso

- Angelina…

- ella me mintió durante 21 años – me interrumpió con una voz dura – no quiero hablar de ella, tampoco de Billy.

- ¿Dónde está él? – le pregunté, su nombre me recordó que hoy el plazo se cumplía, hoy debía decir la verdad. Damián me miró y se encogió de hombros

- no lo sé y no me interesa – me respondió sin dejar de mirar a su hermano. Permanecimos varios minutos en completo silencio – somos iguales – me dijo sonriendo, lo miré extrañada, no pensé que estaría tan… feliz de saber que tenía un hermano – no me mires de esa manera, no me he vuelto loco si es eso lo que te preguntabas… aunque suene raro, el tener un hermano me agrada, hace poco perdí uno y ahora gano otro, uno con el que realmente paso por familiar. Con Steve no parecíamos de la misma familia – rió. No pude sino sentir como mi pecho se apretaba al verlo. Son iguales, la misma sonrisa… - ¿estás bien? – preguntó preocupado, debió notar que algo me dolía, no le respondí, simplemente volví mis ojos hacia Jakob. Apreté el agarre de mi mano a la suya - ¿crees que me acepte como hermano? – su pregunta me tomó desprevenida

- no lo sé – respondí sinceramente – primero hay que esperar a que despierte – le dije

- lo hará, estoy seguro – dijo poniendo su mano sobre mi hombro. No le respondí – te dejo sola, estaré afuera con los demás por si necesitas algo – asentí con mi cabeza mientras él dejaba el cuarto.

Volví a sumergirme en la soledad de esa habitación, siendo acompañada únicamente por la luz del monitor y el calmado respirar de Jakob. En algún momento entró Bella y dejó una frazada en mi espalda, en otro vino Alice junto con una almohada y la dejó a mi lado. Muchas veces vino Edward y Daniel a verificar como iban los registros vitales de Jakob. Loreto también estuvo en la sala. No hablamos, ella solo se sentó a mi lado y tomó una de mis manos. Estuvimos así por algunos minutos antes de que se levantara para anotar cosas en la ficha de Jake. Antes de salir de la habitación besó mi cabeza y se fue. Repitió eso cada dos horas. Yo solo me levantaba para ir al baño y comer algo. Pero no demoraba más de cinco minutos. No soportaba estar lejos de él.

La espera pronto comenzó a hacerse eterna. Los minutos parecían horas y las horas días. Pero el tiempo pasaba. Y nada parecía cambiar. Sentí, como si el tiempo se detuviera exclusivamente para burlarse de mí y recordarme que todo lo que podía hacer era esperar, por mucha impotencia que sintiera.

Billy no apareció. Recibí una llamada diciendo que por cosas de trabajo tuvo que viajar al extranjero, le colgué a la mitad de una frase. No lo quería escuchar.

Damián solía sentarse a mi lado y ver a su hermano. Lo mismo hacia cada uno de los integrantes Cullen-Hale. Me sentía agradecida con todos, los quería mucho aunque no se los dijera nunca, pero su compañía no llenaba el vacio que sentía en mi pecho por la ausencia de Jake. Su cuerpo estaba frente a mí. Pero no su sonrisa, no su mirada. No tenía sus brazos rodeándome, ni su respiración en mi cuello. Ni sus labios en los míos

Pasaron cuatro días de la misma manera, al menos eso me dijo en algún momento Loreto, yo no llevaba la cuenta, pero pensé que había sido más. Comencé a perder las _esperanzas_. Tenía ganas de llorar, pero no podía hacerlo si él no estaba a mi lado. Quería desahogarme, y no me salía la voz. Hacia 72 horas que no llegaba al departamento, pero es que en realidad no podía ir allí y no sentirlo. Se me hacía imposible. No sería un hogar.

Terminé de escribir y volví mi mirada a Jake. Sus signos vitales habían mejorado, su presión estaba dentro de los rangos normales, pero él aun no abría los ojos. Su ausencia ya me estaba volviendo loca.

- ¿Por qué no despiertas? – le pregunté con el ceño fruncido, estaba estúpidamente enojada con él – tu corazón late bien, tu presión mejoró, te sacaron los drenajes de la herida… ¿Por qué mierda no abres los ojos? ¿Tienes una idea de lo que me haces? ¿Lo que quieres es que me vuelva loca?... maldición Jakob te necesito y tu no vuelves… - suspiré cansada y con mi voz rota – mas te vale que vuelvas o no te lo voy a perdonar – susurré cerrando mis ojos.

Volví a mirarlo y me quedé así por un momento. Entonces hice algo que no se debía. Si alguien me veía seguramente intentaría sacarme de la habitación a patadas, no lo lograría obviamente.

Pero es que lo necesitaba, tenía que tenerlo cerca.

Bajé la baranda de la cama de Jake y me subí, acomodé con cuidado mi cuerpo a un lado del suyo y me abracé a él. Recosté mi cabeza en su pecho sintiendo los latidos de su corazón. Acompasé mi respiración a la suya y sentí su calor traspasar la ropa y llegar a mi piel calmando mis fibras nerviosas casi al instante.

Mi pensamiento como enfermera sabía que esto estaba mal, yo no podía subirme a la cama de un paciente y abrazarlo, era una locura, prohibido. Pero la necesidad era más fuerte.

- Jakob, despierta o te vas a arrepentir – dije sin despejar mi rostro de su pecho. Sentí su tórax elevarse debido a una inhalación profunda…

Y luego algo acariciando mi cabello. Mi corazón inmediatamente dio un salto

- ¿y por qué me voy a arrepentir? – su voz ronca y débil paró mi respiración y mis músculos, me costó un segundo reaccionar. Levanté mi cabeza y me giré lentamente para mirarlo, rogué que no fuera un sueño, que su voz realmente hubiera sonado.

Posé mi mirada en él. Sus profundos ojos negros estaban abiertos y me miraban fijamente. Entonces lentamente me sonrió.

Sentí como mi alma vivía nuevamente.

_**Wiii! **__**He is alive! Antes de seguir, aclaremos algunas cosas:**_

_Lidocaína: es un fármaco anestésico local_

_Aspirina: es un fármaco muy usado para el dolor de cabeza, pero también para evitar que la sangre coagule (que la sangre se ponga solida)_

_Lorazepam: fármaco sedante y relajante muscular_

_Nutrición parenteral: es la administración de nutrientes de forma directa a la sangre (evita tener que comer por la boca)_

_Sonda (vesical): con esto no tienes que ir al baño, la orina se va directo a una bolsa ^^_

_**Ahora sí, ¿Qué tal? Recibí 15 revis y entre todas salvaron a Jake, se merecen un aplauso! Debo decir que fui muy feliz con cada uno de sus comentarios ¿será posible que MANTENGAMOS o SUPEREMOS ese número? No lo creo tan difícil, aunque sea una carita feliz (o triste) que me diga si lo hago bien o mal. **_

_**Espero haber plasmado bien los sentimientos de Leah, yo soy como la antigua, que no siente nada, cero empatía, así que no se qué tal me fue. **_

_**Ahora nos queda ver si quedo alguna secuela en Jakob o no… **_

_**Un beso a todos y mil gracias por leer, un revi me hace feliz y mejora a Jake ^^**_

_**BESOS FEY BLACK**_


	17. Chapter 17

Leah POV

Me tomó unos segundos salir del estupor que provoco la voz de Jakob en mi cuerpo. Me fundí con esos ojos negros que tanto amaba durante ese tiempo. Luego de 4 largos y tormentosos días finalmente volví a verlos. Finalmente volví a respirar sin que me doliera.

- hola – susurré sonriendo

- hola – me respondió, luego frunció el ceño como si hubiese algo que no entendía o que no conociese – discúlpame, pero ¿Quién eres tú? - ¿Qué? ¿Escuche bien? No podía ser cierto. ¿Realmente me pregunto quién era? ¿Es que no me recuerda? ¿Estoy metida en una mala novela?

- ¿Qué? – pregunte con voz demandante. Jakob me miró por un momento y me sonrió nuevamente

- es broma – dijo con voz ronca y regalándome una sonrisa, de esas que usualmente me mata, pero ahora provocó que lo quisiera matar a él, solo hizo que mi rabia aumentara, cualquier alivio que había sentido hace solo un segundo se esfumó con su maldita broma

- ¿una broma? ¿Una maldita broma? – Chillé - ¿es que te has vuelto imbécil grandísimo idiota? ¿La estupidez es secuela del coma? – Exclamé totalmente enojada – no tienes idea como he estado todos estos días pensando que no volverías a despertar, casi me tiro de un barranco cuando te vi muriendo en mis brazos o cuando te despediste en las puertas de hospital ¿Cómo se te ocurre saludarme con una broma como esa?

- Wow, calma Lee ¿a qué te refieres con días?... espera un poco – ahora parecía realmente confundido, miró a su alrededor sin reconocer nada, sus cejas estaban más juntas que antes - ¿Por qué estoy en un hospital?

- ¿no recuerdas nada? – Pregunté completamente a la defensiva por su reciente broma, ya podía sentir que se echaba a reír por mi idiotez, él negó con la cabeza, no había indicios de broma ahora – Jake… ¿qué es lo último que recuerdas?

- yo… - entrecerró los ojos intentando concentrarse - estábamos comiendo… luego caminamos hacia el auto… olvidaste tu pañuelo y yo volví a buscarlo… - se quedó pensativo por unos segundos, seguramente intentando recordar algo más, se notaba el esfuerzo que hacía – el pañuelo lo tenía la cajera, le costó encontrarlo hasta que finalmente me lo pasó… recuerdo volver corriendo… - Finalmente sus ojos se centraron en mí y me miro con pánico en su rostro – Ho dios leah – jadeó a tiempo que me abrazó con firmeza pegándome a su pecho – dios, dios, dios… recordé todo, perros malditos… casi muero cuando te vi en el piso con ese ser asqueroso entre tus piernas…

- calma, eso ya pasó

- ¡no puedo calmarme! – exclamó, su respiración comenzó a ser más profunda y yo me preocupé, eso es signo de que algo le dolía, había despertado recién y no tendría que estar exaltado de esa manera

- si puedes – le reclamé – no te alteres o te dolerá mas

- ¿y tu como sabes que me duele?

- soy enfermera Jakob, estas respirando mas rápido y tu pulso aumentó – dije señalando los números en el monitos - además te tocaste el costado de manera inconsciente, así que o te calmas o te inyecto algo ¿entendido?

- eres buena – me dijo un poco más calmado y volviendo a acomodarse sobre la cama

- gracias – le devolví, saqué su mano que tenía en la cintura y examiné el sitio, no tenía nada raro. Sentí las yemas de sus dedos pasar por mi frente sobre los puntos, giré mi rostro y pude ver la rabia en el suyo mientras sus ojos examinaban mi rostros

- nunca quise matar a nadie, hasta que los vi dañándote… nunca… nunca sentí tanto miedo en mi vida – volvió a abrazarme con fuerza, como si temiera perderme – dime por favor que llegué a tiempo, dime que no te dañaron y que esos puntos en tu frente es lo peor que tienes – susurró sobre mi cabeza acariciándome el cabello

- llegaste a tiempo, lo peor que me pasó fue el corte en mi frente y las heridas en mis manos – respondí. Tomo mi mano entre la suya y la llevaba a su rostro. No lo estaba mirando por lo que no vi su expresión, solo sentí sus labios en mi nudillos. Los besó con calma, con ternura. Me di cuenta que eran la mejor medicina, al menos para mí. Esperaba que solo para mí.

- lo siento tanto, no debí dejarte sola – comenzó a decir, yo no respondí nada que ya me encontraba haciendo algo por lo que esperé mucho tiempo, finalmente, luego de cuatro días de espanto, de miedo, logré que mis ojos lloraran. Las lágrimas bañaban mis mejillas sin detenerse. Me di cuenta que no podía llorar sin Jakob. Así de simple. Y de patético, tenía que admitir esa última cosa también - ¿Lee? – me llamó. Pero no quise levantar mi rostro – Leah mírame – pidió tomando mi mentón y elevando mi cabeza. Finalmente posó sus ojos en mi - ¿Por qué estas llorando? – elevé mis hombros

- no lloro, simplemente me lavo los ojos – dije desviando mi mirada. Me sonrió como su fuese un padre comprensible. Yo desvié más mis ojos para que no me viera de esa manera, odio llorar.

- que mensa eres – dijo con ternura, intentó dirigir mi mirada hacia él nuevamente pero me negué – si no me miras no podre besarte – susurró, eso me hizo volver mis ojos a los suyos

- ¿Qué tiene que ver una cosa con otra?

- amo tus ojos – me respondió simplemente antes de posar sus labios sobre los míos. Me sentí en la gloria como si fuese la primera vez que lo besaba. Después de pensar que lo había perdido volví a creer en que el futuro me tenía preparado algo además de solo sufrimiento. Profundicé el beso y tomé su cuello en un intento de que su lengua entrara más a mi boca. Jadeé de placer contra su boca cuando nuestras lenguas se encontraron. Como extrañaba su sabor. Podría estar así con él hasta el fin del mundo y ni si quiera me habría dado cuenta de su llegada. Cuando vi que ambos jadeábamos más de lo normal me separé apoyando mi frente contra la suya. Pero no pasó más de dos segundos antes de que él me besara nuevamente de manera tierna, un beso corto pero cargado de emoción.

- creí que no te volvería a sentir – le dije con mis ojos cerrados

- ¿Cuánto tiempo pasó?

- cuatro días – contesté

- ¿cuatro? vaya… creo que soñé contigo todo este tiempo – me separé un poco para mirarlo mejor

- las personas en coma no sueñan ya que su mente no funciona a cabalidad

- pues algo tengo que haber soñado, ya que podía ver tu rostro… te escuché muchas veces… tanto tú como otras voces, aunque no las tomé en cuenta ya que solo me interesaba la tuya… te sentía de alguna manera a mi lado… loco ¿no crees?

- tú eres un loco, así que no es tan raro – le contesté haciéndolo reír. Pero su risa paro abruptamente cuando se quejó. Recordé entonces que estábamos en la camilla de un hospital y no en nuestra cama, no debía de ser muy cómodo tenerme allí. Aunque no quisiera tenía que salir

- bueno jovencito, es tiempo de que descanse – dije moviéndome, era hora de que saliera de esa cama, Jakob estaba vivo, estaba despierto, estaba conmigo. Intenté levantarme pero sus brazos me detuvieron

- claro que no, si descansar incluye a ti fuera de esta cama me niego rotundamente – refunfuño como niño pequeño, no pude evitar sonreír.

- Jakob, yo no debería estar aquí, me echarán si me ven

- no me interesa, te conozco bastante como para saber que no ten irías de esta sala ni aunque intentaran sacarte de aquí. Y si te echan del trabajo… bueno, siendo sincero no es una idea que me moleste en lo absoluto, así te tengo más tiempo conmigo – lo dijo todo el tiempo en tono bromista, pero no estaba lejos de la realidad

- no te tienes que preocuparte de eso, dejé de trabajar aquí hace dos días – le confesé. Pude notar como intentaba reprimir una sonrisa de satisfacción y mantener su rostro serio – sonríe, dale – sonrió

- lo lamento bebé, pero no negaré que eso me pone feliz ¿Qué pasó?

- el fuero maternal comienza en un mes más… además necesito cuidarte… y Charles me dijo que el puesto era mío para cuando quisiera volver – le respondí quitándole importancia al asunto

- ¿Charles? – su tono tenía un poco de celos, tan idiota que sea mi esposo.

- el jefe del área quirúrgica

- ha – respiró mas aliviado - pues… ¿es malo que esté tan feliz por tu despido? – me preguntó sonriendo completamente, no pude más que devolverle la sonrisa. Era contagiosa

- no, yo lo estoy – le confesé – solo te advierto que cobro bastante caro

- espero que entonces tus servicios sean buenos… y completos – me dijo sonriéndome pícaramente - te eché de menos – no le contesté, solo volví a besarlo. Nos quedamos allí un par de minutos. Cuando me llené de su calor y su aroma me separé de su lado con rapidez - ¡hey!

- tengo que decirle al resto que ya estás bien – le dije ya estando de pie a un lado de la cama. Sentí frio inmediatamente. Me miraba con reprobación.

- ¿están todos afuera? – asentí con mi cabeza. Iba a decir algo cuando bostezo. No pude reprimir la risa

- eres increíble, cuatro días durmiente y aun con sueño – recriminé

- digamos que recupero el sueño que tu, tus antojos y tu libido me quitaron con anterioridad – lo miré achicando mis ojos mientras el solo reía

- nunca te escuché quejándote – puse mis manos en mi cadera aparentando un falso enojo.

- cuando era tu apetito sexual el causante no me quejaba. Si no lo era… bueno, te cobraba después – respondió tomando mi mano la cual estaba apoyada sobre el borde de la cama

- duerme un momento, les diré a todos que estás bien y que pasen en un rato mas – Jakob asintió con sus ojos cerrados. Me quedé un segundo mirándolo y sonriendo de alegría. La vida no me lo había quitado y no podía estar más feliz por eso. Me acerqué y deposité un pequeño beso en sus labios. Él me respondió sin abrir sus ojos. Me giré en dirección a la puerta cuando lo escuché susurrar

- te amo Lee – la sonrisa que ya tenía en mis labios aumento aun mas su tamaño.

- yo también, no sabes cuánto - Entonces salí de la habitación.

Caminé con una tranquilidad renovada por los pasillos. Sentí como si flotara por el lugar. Me encontré acariciando mi vientre de manera inconsciente. Mis hijos no se habían movido. Ahora que lo pienso, hace tiempo ya que no lo hacen…

- ¿Cómo está? – la voz de Damián me sacó de mis cavilaciones. Se encontraba a mi lado y tras él venían los demás. No pude reprimir la sonrisa. La alegría me desbordaba

- despertó – le dije. Él se lanzó a mí dándome un abrazo de alegría. Me costaba creer que él se comportara de esa manera tan preocupada por alguien a quien no conocía

- lo sabía, te dije que mi hermano se iba a despertar – me susurró al oído con tono alegre

- ¿Qué ocurrió? – Alice me miraba preocupada al igual que todo el resto, menos Edward que sonreí feliz. Obviamente él ya lo había leído en mi mente

- Jakob está bien, acaba de despertar – les conté y nuevamente me abrazaron, esta vez todos juntos, casi sentí que me ahogaba- Emmet quítate que me estás asfixiando – como lo suponía él no lo hizo, al contrario, me abrazó aun mas sin dejar de reír

- quiero ir a verlo – me pidió Damián a mi lado, se disponía a ir hacia el cuarto de Jake pero lo detuve

- espera un poco, déjalo descansar

- ¿mas? ¡Durmió cuatro días seguidos! ¿Pretende hacerle competencia a la bella durmiente? – sonreí en dirección a Emmet por su infantil comentario

- algo así. Solo déjenlo recuperar un poco de fuerzas, no quiero saturarlo, aun no sé si el coma dejo alguna secuela

- hay que hacerle estudios – me comentó Edward poniendo su tono de voz médico – un electroencefalograma, una resonancia magnética, un TAC…

- eso puede esperar un día – le dije - mañana si quieres comenzamos con los estudios

- por supuesto que esperara – me dijo Bella sonriendo y tomando la cintura de su novio – yo distraigo su lado médico esta noche

- no necesito tanta información, aun no los conozco mucho – comento Damián imitando un escalofrió, todos nos reímos de manera relajada, felices y sin ese peso tan grande sobre la vida de todos.

- ¿Por qué tan felices? – Daniel venía acompañado de Esteban y Loreto

- Jake, despertó – les dije sonriendo enormemente

- vaya, pero si Leah sonríe, yo pensé que se le había olvidado cómo – bromeó Loreto acercándose a mí y abrazándome. No dijo nada mas, no es de la personas que se llena de palabras de aliento y bonitas, nos basta con saber que estamos la una para la otra y eso es todo.

-hay que ir a examinarlo – me dijo Daniel

- lo sé, solo déjalo reponer un poco de fuerzas, yo misma hago el examen y verifico los signos no te preocupes

- ¿viste como estaba la presión? ¿Pulso?

- todo, normal, la presión de 90/123, el pulso no superaba las 70 pulsaciones, respiraba normal y no ha tenido fiebre en todo estos días… no te preocupes Daniel, dale tiempo y junto con Edward podrán estudiarlo y todo eso

- ¿Cuándo podremos verlos? – me pregunto Jasper

- en un momento mas – le respondí, de manera inconsciente gire mi cabeza hacia la puerta de Jake, entonces vi una figura entrando. No puede ser tan descarado - ¿Qué mierda hace aquí? – comenté. Todos miraron a la misma dirección que yo, pero no vieron nada

- ¿Qué pasa Leah? – me preguntó Damián

- Billy – le dije y comencé a caminar hacia el cuarto de Jake. Creí que sentiría varios pasos a mis espaldas, pero no fue así, solo uno que creí sería Damián. El resto me conocía lo suficiente como para saber que no debían meterse en estos momentos. Ninguno sabía que Damián y Jake eran hermanos. Las chicas conocían al stripper que me había bailado en mi despedida de soltero, ellas sabían el beso que me había robado en el funeral. Por eso me miraron raro cuando me vieron entrar con él a la sala de espera. Les dije que les explicaría otro día, que ahora no tenía la cabeza para dar explicaciones. Nadie me preguntó nada más. Aceptaron a Damián como si fuera uno más, sobre todo Emmet que se reía de manera estridente junto con mi cuñado. Ambos gozaban del mismo humor, con la diferencia que Damián lo sacaba cuando correspondía y Emmet no tenia filtro alguno.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – reté en voz baja a Billy cuando entré en la pieza. No se giró a mirarme

- vengo a ver a mi hijo – me respondió como si fuese algo obvio, se encontraba a los pies de la cama de Jake y lo veía con añoranza. Miré a mi marido y este no había abierto los ojos, aun se encontraba dormido

- sal de aquí Billy – pedí con voz cortante

- ¿Por qué? Soy su padre, tengo el derecho a verlo

- perdiste ese derecho cuando cobardemente te escapaste el domingo en vez de hacer lo que habíamos acordado – espeté – ahora sal de aquí

- ¿quieres que lo eche? – me preguntó Damián a mi espalda, miraba a Billy con odio. Yo negué con mi cabeza. No quería problemas mayores a ese.

- ¿Damián? ¿Qué hace el aquí? – Billy pasaba su mirada de él a mí contantemente.

- vino a ver a Jake – le respondí. El hombre frente a mi tenía una mirada de sospecha, como si algo mas hubiese escondido en todo esto, pude leer su mirada con claridad, pensó que entre Damián y yo había algo más - ¿Qué es lo que estás pensando?

- ¿vino a ver a Jakob… o a ti? – me tiró sin miramientos. Si antes odiaba a Billy ahora simplemente lo aborrecía. Lo fulminé con la mirada

- te quiero fuera de aquí, ahora Billy – gruñí en su dirección

- no me iré, tengo más derecho a estar aquí que Damián, quien es solo el hermano aparecido de Jake

- ¿Cómo te atreves…?

- ¿Qué dijiste? – la voz ronca de Jake calló la de Damián. Todos lo miramos asustados. Me concentré en la mirada de mi marido, aun se encontraba somnoliento, pero no tenia ojos para nada más que para su padre – Billy explica que fue lo que dijiste – el nombrado paso su mirada de mi a Damián, Jake siguió su vista y fue entonces cuando se percató de la presencia de alguien más - ¿y tu quien eres?

- yo… yo… - balbuceo Damián sin saber que contestar, miró a Billy rogándole que comenzara a hablar, pero este no tenía intenciones de hacerlo.

- dejen descansar a Jake, fuera los dos – dije poniéndome a un lado de Jakob

- no, no quiero que nadie se mueva de este lugar hasta que me expliquen lo que escuche ¿a qué te refieres con 'hermano aparecido'? ¿De quién?

- Jake, no es el momento de hablar de banalidades, tienes que descansar – dijo Billy dándole una sonrisa de ternura, intentando que las cosas pasaran inadvertidas

- Leah – me llamó Jakob, tomó mi mano y me miró con ruego – dime que es lo que pasa – no le contesté, miré a Billy exigiéndole con la mirada que comenzara a hablar y por primera vez fuera un hombre como correspondía. Pero no abrió la maldita boca – no lo mires Leah, se que algo raro hay aquí, quiero que me lo digas – dudé colgada de su mirada – sinceridad absoluta ¿recuerdas? – era todo lo que faltaba. Que me recordara la promesa que habíamos hecho. Sinceridad absoluta. No podía seguir ocultándole cosas

- Damián es tu hermano Jake, Billy tuvo un amorío con una amiga de la infancia de la cual salió Damián… él se enteró el mismo día en que tuvimos el accidente…

- para, para – me pidió Jake intentando levantarse, lo detuve al instante

- ¿Qué demonios intentas hacer hombre? Mantente acostado – lo reté empujándolo de vuelta a la cama

- necesito levantarme

- espera – dije, apreté el botón a un lado de la cama y levante la cabecera. Jakob quedó casi sentado.

- ¿tengo un hermano? – Me preguntó Jake, yo tragué en seco y asentí con mi cabeza - ¿es él? – pasó su mirada hacia su hermano

- me llamo Damián… yo… me enteré hace poco… supe lo que te paso y vine…

- ¿es verdad? – Jakob ignoró lo que Damián decía y se dirigió secamente a su padre, Billy no había abierto la boca ni si quiera para respirar – habla Billy

- es verdad – susurró casi de manera inaudible, el muy cobarde ni si quiera tenia voz para decir las cosas – tu no nacías aun y las cosas con tu madre ya no iban bien, ella estaba muy sumergida en su trabajo y…

- no culpes a mi madre de las cagadas que tú haces – espetó Jake con rabia, nadie podía tocar a su madre, eso es algo que él debería saber – continua – Billy guardó silencio por un momento antes de seguir

- me volví a encontrar con una amiga de mi infancia y comenzamos a juntarnos seguidamente

- ¿mamá la conocía? – le interrumpió Jake. Yo estaba a un lado suyo con mis brazos cubriendo mi vientre y mi vista fija en Billy. Jake levantó mano y tomó mi brazo hasta alcanzar mis dedos y entrelazarlos con los suyos. Lo mire, pero él no me miraba a mí. Estaba buscando apoyo.

- si – contestó Damián haciendo que todos lo miráramos – mis papas, tu madre y Billy eran compañeros de instituto. Pero ni tu mamá ni mi papá supiera alguna vez lo que ellos hacían – Jakob no le dijo nada.

- habla Billy – le exigió. El ambiente en la sala era denso, asfixiante. Me preocupaba Jake, el no debería recibir esta noticia de esta manera, venia recién despertando de cuatro días de coma

- las cosas dieron pie a otras y bueno, con Angelina terminamos teniendo una relación paralela que duro casi diez años – siguió Billy. Me sorprendí ya que esa parte no la sabia. ¿Cómo se puede mantener una doble vida por tanto tiempo?

- ¿tanto?... ¿Qué edad tienes? – le preguntó Jakob a Damián

- cumplí 21 hace un mes – le aclaró Damián mirándolo tímidamente. Me di cuenta que era por el tono de voz de Jakob, el cual era duro y cortante, capaz de intimidad a cualquiera. Mi marido respiró varias veces antes de volver a hablar

- ¿Qué pasó luego de esos diez años? – preguntó a Billy. Este arrugó el entrecejo y miró el piso como si estuviera buscando la respuesta en las baldosas blancas. Por varios segundos el silencio en el sitio fue de ultratumba

- pues con Angelina nos dejamos de ver – contestó Billy sin dejar de mirar el piso. Personalmente no le creí.

- mi madre no me contó lo mismo – contradijo Damián haciendo nuevamente que todos lo miráramos, Billy con ojos de miedo

- ¿Qué te dijo? – la voz de Jake fue apenas un susurro

- diez años después mi padre enfermó con cáncer al páncreas, por sus tratamientos y en busca de una operación que le salvara la vida nos fuimos del país – Damián calló un minuto, no nos miraba, tenía su vista perdida en alguna parte de sus recuerdos. Pasé mis ojos de él a su hermano, Jake lo miraba atento con el semblante lleno de compasión por su ahora hermano. No sabía si eso era bueno o malo – pero nada de eso sirvió. Dos años más tarde volvimos para intentar quimioterapia en este mismo hospital. Pero mi papá no resistió. Murió a la semana de llegar al país – me llenaron unas ganas casi irrefrenables de abrazarlo, se veía tan indefenso al contar todo eso. Como si le doliera el solo pensar en su fallecido padre, y yo lo entendía, sentía algo parecido cada vez que pensaba en Harry

- lo siento mucho – le dijo Jakob a Damián tomándonos a todos desprevenidos, el más pequeño de los hermanos lo miró con sorpresa, pero no demoró en darle una sonrisa de sincero agradecimiento, Jakob se la devolvió, pero de una manera mas tímida – ¿tu supiste todo eso? – masculló en dirección a Billy

- si… fui a su funeral – gruñí. El descaro en algunas personas es enorme

- lo recuerdo – murmuró Damián con una sonrisa irónica – pensé que eras un muy buen amigo al abrazar de manera tan consoladora a mi madre. O al ofrecerle tú ayuda para hacerte cargo de mí

- ¿hiciste qué? – Jake miró con rabia a Billy, yo sabía muy bien la razón de ello - ¿cuidaste de él cuando ni si quiera cuidabas de mi?

- si cuide de ti Jakob – refutó

- claro que no, yo veía a mi mama trabajar día a día para poder mantenernos a mí y a mis hermanas

- ¿tienes hermanas? – la pregunta sorprendida de Damián interrumpió a Jake, yo lo miré casi divertida, el brillo de emoción en los ojos de él era conmovedora. Ahora no solo tenía un hermano, si no hermanas también

- dos, gemelas. Un par de demonios – comento Jake intentando ser simpático pero sin lograrlo a cabalidad. Un nuevo silencio incómodo se instaló en la sala. Billy mantenía su mirada en el piso, Damián en Jake y Jake en Billy. Yo paseaba mis ojos entre todos sin saber que hacer - ¿Sara nunca se enteró? – preguntó Jake. Nadie respondió – Billy te hice una pregunta

- eso no es importante.

- no tienes derecho de determinar lo que es o no importante aquí, limítate a responder – espetó Jakob.

- si – dijo Billy aun sin mirar a nadie

- ¿Cómo?

- eso no importa

- responde – silencio.

- nos vio a Angelina y a mi saliendo de un restorán tomados de la mano – dijo finalmente. Jake cerró los ojos en un intento de calmarse. Damián lo miro avergonzado, como si el tuviese la culpa de que Sara se enterara de la traición.

- ¿Qué pasó después? – preguntó Jakob con las voz más suave que pudo, se notaba el esfuerzo que ponía en eso

- las cosas no acabaron bien – le respondió Billy. Yo lo miré sin entender. Sus hijos lo miraron de la misma manera. No fue hasta que Billy soltó una lágrima que sentí a Jake tensarse sobre la cama, lo miré asustada y luego miré el monitor aun conectado a él. Sus latidos cardiacos aumentaron de golpe y su presión sanguínea bajo.

- ¿Qué pasa? – le pregunté asustada, Jakob me miré y sus ojos brillaron bañados de lágrimas que intentaban desbordarse de sus ojos. Él sabía porque las cosas no habían acabado bien – Jake – no puede evitar llamarlo cuando finalmente un gota rodo por su mejilla. Se me partió el alma verlo de esa manera.

- ese día mamá venia del trabajo ¿verdad? – Logro decir con voz turbia, Billy asintió – fue el día en que… - no pudo continuar con la frase ya que la voz se le había roto. No aguanté más y lo abracé.

- Damián hazme el favor de decirle a los chicos que no vengan – le pedí, él no despejaba sus ojos de Jake quien había oculto su rostro en mi hombro – Damián – lo llamé con la voz un poco más dura – por favor – me miró finalmente y asintió con lentitud. Dudó si acercarse o no, pero finalmente decidió no hacerlo. Se giró y salió por la puerta

- Jakob yo…

- cierra la boca Billy - lo interrumpí cuando los brazos de Jake se cerraron un poco más a mi alrededor al escuchar la voz de su padre – te quiero fuera de aquí ahora – espeté mirándolo con furia. Iba a hablar pero no se lo permití – fuera – espeté, nunca mi voz había salido tan dura como ahora, el que lastimara a mi Jakob era algo que no iba a soportar de parte de nadie. Billy me miré sorprendido por el acido que destilaba de mi voz. Si me provocaba no tendría miramientos en lanzarme a su cuello y ahogarlo. O meterle alguna jeringa en el pecho con aire, posiblemente con la dosis suficiente de morfina para que muera, aunque mejor no, ya que sería una muerte demasiado pasiva para él.

Luego de unos segundos de duda Billy salió de la habitación sin decir nada.

Jake soltó un poco su agarre y yo lo aproveché para acomodarme. Me quité los zapatos y me acomodé a su lado sobre la cama. Él me abrazó nuevamente colocando su cabeza en mi pecho. No le dije nada. No pregunté nada. Solo acariciaba su cabello mientras sentía mi camisa mojada por sus lágrimas. Él lloraba en silencio. Sin si quiera suspirar, podría decir incluso que su respiración era normal. Si no lo conociera no reconocería el leve trastabillar de el ritmo cuando se ahogaba de manera casi imperceptible. Cualquiera diría incluso que dormía. Pero yo sabía muy bien lo que le pasaba. Había llorado otras veces conmigo, de la misma manera que ahora. Y sabía que bastaba con que lo abrazaba. Cuando él se sintiera listo para hablar lo haría. No antes.

Jakob POV

- te amo – le susurré una vez que pude hablar con claridad. Sentí su mano sobre mi pelo acariciándolo rítmicamente.

- yo te amo más – contestó haciéndome sonreír. Suspiré un par de veces aun intentando asimilar todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. La imagen de Leah en el piso siendo casi violada por un asqueroso hombre aun me daba vueltas en la cabeza. Nunca en mi vida había tenido tanto miedo. Nunca tuve tantas ansias de matar a nadie como esa noche, si hubiese estado en mi poder el tipo no salía vivo de esa calle. Nadie puede lastimar a mi Leah, nadie puede siquiera pensar en tocarla sin que yo lo permita… y verla así. Dios me dan nauseas de solo pensarlo. Y ahora, que despierto nuevamente de un sueño del cual no tuve consciencia la veo lastimada, con puntos en su frente, un moretón en su mejilla y sus manos vendadas por los golpes recibidos. Puedo ver los raspones en su cuello a pesar de que intenta cubrirlo con su pelo. Lo único que me consuela es que ella está bien ahora y que llegué a tiempo, un solo minuto más yo lo estaría lamentando profundamente.

Como si esto fuera poco llega Billy con esta noticia. Todo fue una maldita mentira. Cada vez que él llegaba a la casa y embaucaba a mi madre con palabras de amor… todo era una mentira ya que él se revolcaba con otra… ellos llevaban separados desde que tenía 5 años. Pero Billy siempre llegaba a la casa con regalos para Sara, siempre escuché palabras de cariño hacia ella, un perdona, un volvamos, un te quiero, un te extraño… ¿Cómo es posible que a pesar de hacer eso e intentar volver con ella con tanto ahínco mantuviera una relación paralela con otra mujer? ¿Cómo…? Yo no era capaz de entenderlo…

Y además tengo un hermano… eso no era algo que me desagradara. Un hermano… toda mi vida me quejé por ser el único hombre en la familia, y ahora resulta que tengo un hermanito menor… en un minuto pasé de ser el más pequeño al mayor… me ocultaron eso por 24 años… 24 años desperdiciados con un chico con quien pude tener una relación filiar enorme. Wow… tengo un hermano.

- mi madre era una mujer de 45 años en ese entonces – comencé a decir aun con mi rostro apoyado en el pecho de Leah – amaba su trabajo y tenía un buen puesto en la empresa.

- ¿seguro que me quieres contar? – Me preguntó ella separándose un poco para poder mirarme – puedes descansar si quieres…

- no – le interrumpí – si hay alguien con quien quiero hablar es contigo – Leah se agachó un poco y se puso a mi altura. Sus manos se posaron en mi cuello – Sara estaba en el pick de su carrera. Ese día ella estaba feliz, la acababan de ascender – le dije sonriendo y comenzando a perderme en mis recuerdos.

Flash Back

- _Llama a tu hermanas, quiero que celebremos – _la voz de mi mamá sonaba muy alegre por teléfono, podía imaginármela dando saltitos en su oficina

- ¿eso incluye al terremoto? – pregunte refiriéndome a Brody mi sobrino de solo 3 años

- _no hables así de tu sobrino – _me reto, yo solo reí – _y si, eso incluye al mini demonio – _bromeó conmigo riendo con fuerza. Me encantaba verla así, pocas veces sonreía de esa manera - _¿llamaré a Billy?_

_- _no – dije inmediatamente – no vale la pena mamá, no debería celebrar contigo algo que él no ayudó a lograr

- _Jake, él es tu padre _– su voz volvía a estar seria como cada vez que hablábamos de él

- no me interesa, mamá no hablemos de él porque comenzaremos a pelear y hoy es día de celebración – dije intentando desviar el tema. La escuché suspirar al teléfono

- _vale, vale – _respondió. Sonreí, yo tenia la misma costumbre cuando quería dejar pasar algo – _hagamos una cosa, yo pasaré al supermercado, compraré lo necesario mientras tu llamas a tus hermanas y controlas al monstruito _– bufé al teléfono

- te llevas la parte más fácil – su risa inundó el ambiente y se me hizo imposible negarme – está bien, pero te apuras o tu único nieto terminara estampado contra el primera piso, lo tiraré por la ventana cuando mi paciencia se acabe

-_ no dejes sucio el jardín por favor – _me dijo antes de colgar. Mi madre es un caso especial.

Mis hermanas llegaron, felices cuando les di la noticia del asenso de mamá. Nos juntamos en el apartamento donde Sara y yo vivíamos y la esperamos con ganas de felicitarla. Pero las horas pasaron y no recibíamos noticias de ella. Tres horas después nos encontrábamos desesperados llamando a su celular, pero nos contestaba nada más que el buzón de voz. Nicole, la secretaria nos dijo que ella había salido a la hora de costumbre. Eran cerca de las 9 de la noche cuando el teléfono finalmente sonó. Yo corrí a contestarlo

- ¿mamá? – el pánico era palpable en mi voz

- _¿llamo al domicilio de Sara Call? – _una voz masculina sonó al otro lado del auricular.

- si – no pude contestar mas ya que el nudo en mi estomago me prohibió hablar, tenía un horrible presentimiento

- _habla con el Sargento Brito de la policía, llamo para ubicar a los familiares de la señora Call_

_-_ soy su hijo – lo interrumpí. El tono de voz duro que usó para presentarse se hablando completamente cuando volvió a hablar

- _lamento informarle que su madre se ha visto envuelta en un choque múltiple en la avenida 45 sur de la cuidad – _no pude decir nada. Mi garganta se había cerrado completamente y con suerte me dejaba entrar aire a los pulmones. Rachel y Rebeca se pusieron frente a mí con el miedo y la duda en sus rostros – _necesitamos que vengan al sitio del suceso – _continuó el sargento.

- voy para allá – respondí colgando inmediatamente. Tomé mi chaqueta y me disponía a salir cuando me detuvieron

- ¿Qué fue lo que paso Jake? – me preguntó Rachel con el ceño fruncido, visiblemente enojada porque yo no había explicado nada

- mamá tuvo un accidente – le contesté. Sus exclamaciones de horror no me detuvieron en el lugar. Salí de la casa sin si quiera saber si me seguían o no. Cuando llegué a portería me di cuenta que Rebeca venias tras de mi

- toma – dijo lanzándome algo plateado. Cuando lo tuve en mis manos me di cuenta de que eran las llaves de su auto – saca el auto mientras Rachel baja.

Nos dirigimos hacia la avenida 45 a toda velocidad. Yo manejaba apretando los puños alrededor del manubrio y rogaba por todos los cielos que nada malo hubiese pasado. Había comenzado a llover levemente rodeando todo de una negrura agregada a la penumbra de la noche. Nos tomó media hora llegar al lugar. No fue difícil de reconocer debido a la gran cantidad de policías, bomberos, ambulancias e investigaciones que había en el lugar. Bajé del auto con rapidez y corrí hacia el tumulto de gente.

Pude ver porque el choque había sido múltiple. En total cuatro carros habían colisionado entre sí. Reconocí el Audi plomo de mi madre entre ellos. Volteado y con el parabrisas roto, el sitio del conductor completamente despedazado. Desesperado por ver a mi Sara pasé bajo la cinta de seguridad que envolvía el perímetro del accidente. Pero un hombre me detuvo

- lo siento pero no puede pasar…

- ¡mi madre está allí, tengo que encontrarla! – grité sin dejarle terminar, él me tenía por el pecho negándome el paso mientras yo empujaba intentando pasar.

- ¿eres el hijo de la señora Call? – Lo miré con susto y asentí con mi cabeza – soy el Sargento Brito, con quien hablaste por teléfono

- ¿donde está ella? – le pregunté mirando a las personas sobre las camillas en un intento vano de ver a mi madre

- hijo, necesito que te calmes – dijo con voz paternal, el nudo en mi garganta se intensificó, como si supiera lo que me iba a decir – el auto de tu madre iba con exceso de velocidad, tomó la curva y el pavimento mojado la hizo resbalar. Los demás autos no la vieron cruzarse y chocaron de frente con ella, el segundo lo hizo por atrás dándole vuelta y permitiendo que un tercero golpeara el área del conducto de manera directa – lo dijo todo con calma, como si fuera un niño al cual tenía que hacer entender. Yo de manera inconsciente comenzó a negar con mi cabeza en un intento de que lo que me dijera no fuera más que una simple broma, pero él no sacaba ese semblante serio de su rostro – lo lamento mucho hijo, pero ella murió de manera instantánea- giré mi cabeza con brusquedad ha su dirección, negué con más fuerza que antes. No podía estar hablando enserio. Tenía que ser una broma. No podía ser enserio.

Mi mirada se perdió en el horizonte. Pero no fue buena idea hacer eso, ya que mis ojos se enfocaron en una bolsa negra que estaba estirada por completo en el piso. Bajo de ella se notaba la silueta de un cuerpo humano. Mis pulmones dejaron de funcionar. Mi sentido masoquista me impulsó hacia esa capa negra para cerciorarme que fuera ella quien estaba allí y rogando que no fuera así. Corrí siendo seguida por el policía quien me decía que no lo hiciera, me decía que no era recomendable, que no estaba bien, que no estaba permitido. Pero me importaba poco lo que él pensara.

Llegue y sin titubear tire el nylon hacia atrás.

Fin flashback

Me mantuve en silencio por unos segundos. Podía sentir las lágrimas bajar por mis mejillas. Las manos de Leah me acariciaban intentando consolarme. No supe cuando mis brazos se habían ajustado más a su cintura buscando un pilar del cual apoyarme.

- pude verla, aun puedo recordar la imagen de su rostro ensangrentado. La tengo grabada en mi mente, su nariz rota, su mejilla cortada, su cuello doblado en un ángulo anormal – mi voz se quebró nuevamente. Cerré mis ojos con fuerza queriendo que su imagen se fuera. Sentí los labios de Leah sobre los míos. Me besó con ternura. Con calidez. No necesitó decir nada para calmarme, con sus caricias me bastaban. Nos quedamos en silencio varios minutos hasta que finalmente pude hablar sin romperme

- soñé con ella cada noche después del accidente – le dije aun con mis ojos cerrados – recordando todo con detalles escalofriantemente vividos – abrí mis ojos y los enfoqué en los miel de ella – hasta la primera noche que dormí contigo – agrega sonriéndole, ella me devolvió otra – ni si quiera nos tocamos esa noche en tu casa, dormimos bajo las mismas sabanas cada uno en una esquina de la cama – ella sonrió recordando lo mismo que yo – pero por alguna razón tu calor llagaba a mi mitad de la cama y dormí sin sobresaltos. Ni un sueño con Sara, ni una pesadilla… soñé contigo esa noche... algo poco decente debo agregar – dije haciéndola reír bajo, reí con ella – no volví a recordar eso, solo me quedaron buenos recuerdos de mi madre. Espantas los malos espíritus

- solo los tuyos – agregó acariciando mi mejilla. La imagen de Sara la última vez que la vi desapareció en cuanto vi el rostro de Leah – descansa amor, han sido unos días pesados – me dijo. Podía ver el cansancio en sus ojos, yo había estado durmiendo la mayor parte del tiempo, mientras ella se mantenía a mi lado sin salir nunca de su sitio, casi sin dormir o haciéndolo de manera incomoda. Sentí que la amaba más que antes. Mucho más.

- me di cuenta por las lágrimas de Billy que ese fue el día en que mi madre murió… el día en que ella los vio saliendo de ese lugar tomados de la mano… fue eso lo que hizo que fuera a máxima velocidad, y pasara todo lo que paso… Billy siempre le dijo palabras de aliento, con esperanzas de que volvieran, puedo imaginarme la desesperanza de ella cuando los vio juntos…

Leah no dijo nada, solo me abrazó con fuerza y apoyó su mejilla en mi cabeza. Nos quedamos un rato de esa manera en completo silencio. Pensé en mi hermano. Damián. No podía negar que enramo iguales, casi idénticos, algunos rasgos no eran de Billy, lo que era obvio considerando que no compartíamos madre. Deseé con mi alma un hermano cuando era pequeño. Un compañero que estuviera conmigo. Ahora finalmente había llegado. Me sentía feliz por eso, demasiado feliz a decir verdad.

Damián.

¿Por qué ese nombre se me hace familiar? ¿De dónde escuché ese nombre? Intenté concentrarme en ello, estaba seguro que en alguna parte lo había mencionado. ¿Pero dónde?

- podrías hablar con Damián, es un buen chico – dijo Leah rompiendo el silencio

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – le pregunté, caí en la cuenta de que se hablaban como si se conocieran con anterioridad

- ¿recuerdas a Steve? – yo asentí

- el niño con cáncer que murió hace unos meses - afirmé

- el mismo – aceptó – Damián es el hermano – quedé en shock

- ¿Damián y Steve, tu paciente, eran hermanos? – pregunté asegurándome de que fue eso lo que escuché

- si – me afirmó

- vaya – no sabía que mas decir, eran demasiadas cosas para tan poco tiempo. Me imaginé como tiene que haberse sentido Damián en ese momento, si algo le pasara a alguna de mis hermanas siempre tendría a la otra y a Leah, pero él no… debió sentirse solo… si nos hubiésemos conocido antes yo lo habría apoyado, lo habría abrasado en el funeral… el funeral… caí en la cuenta de que algo me sonaba aquí - ¿no fue en el funeral de Steve donde un tipo te robó un beso? – le pregunté a Leah. Sentí su cuerpo tensándose bajo mis brazos y supe que estaba encajando bien las piezas. Ella no respondió, entonces me aventuré por lo peor que podría pasar - ¿fue Damián quien te besó? – esperé su respuesta. Pero no hubo – Leah

- si – respondió en un suspiro. Me tensé.

- que enfermo besar a la mujer de tu hermano – dije con rabia, me había enojado con solo unos segundos, imaginármelo besando a MI mujer me enardecía.

- para, para – pidió ella levantando mi cabeza de su pecho y mirándome fijamente – aclaremos las cosas aquí, cuando ocurrió ni el sabía que yo era su cuñada ni yo sabía que él era tu hermano, para mí solo era Damián el hermano de mi paciente y nada mas - me quedé callado, procesando la información. Me enojaba que la besara, pero no sabían quién era, por lo que la rabia había disminuido un poco – cuando supo que yo era su cuñada me pidió mil disculpas, prefiere tener a su hermano que lijar con una chica – me dijo sonriendo. Por más que quería enojarme, no podía. Ya no tenía rabia. Tenía un hermano y de manera inmediata me afloró el instinto de protección hacia él. Era mi hermano. Es mi hermano… pequeño… sonreí ante tal idea.

- hablaré con él… amor – la llamé ella volvió a mirarme – tengo un hermano – dije sonriendo, ella me devolvió la sonrisa y me besó. Amo sus besos sobre todo porque me tranquilizan mejor que cualquier fármaco.

- tienes un hermano, y estás vivo – susurró ella apoyando la cabeza a mi lado sobre la almohada. Sentí su respiración tranquila, sus ojos cerrados y sus latidos rítmicos. Se estaba durmiendo. Podía ver bajo sus ojos los círculos negros del cansancio. La conozco lo suficiente para saber que no se movió del lugar, se mantuvo a mi lado cuidándome en cada momento. Se veía tan pacifica durmiendo. Podía incluso reconocer una leve sonrisa en su rostro. Por un breve segundo pasó por mi mente la imagen de ella en el piso mientras intentaban ultrajarla, violarla con mi hijos dentro… ¿y si el cuchillo que casi me quita la vida a mi hubiese terminado en ella? ¿En su vientre? ¿En su cuello? Tanto Leah como mis hijos…

Borré ese pensamiento antes de que apareciera por completo en mi mente. No podía imaginarme si quiera mi vida sin ellos… sin ella, sobre todo sin ella.

Acaricié con mi pulgar su mejilla, no despertó ni se agitó. Debió estar cansada. Noté que sobre la mesa a espaldas de Leah había un cuaderno verde. Pensé en leer un poco mientras ella descansaba. Estiré mi mano con cuidado y tomé apenas el cuaderno con mi mano. Lo hojeé rápidamente y reconocí al instante la letra de Leah. Pude ver que había materia en ella. No me interesaba particularmente estudiar medicina en esos momentos.

Pase mis ojos sobre los títulos de manera aburrida _"psicofármacos" "insuficiencia renal en pediatría" "medicina de urgencias" "daño hepático"_ me detuve cuando llegué a las ultimas hojas, lo que había escrito no era médico. Leí con atención:

_Querido Jakob:_

_(22:30 p.m.) No sé cómo sacarme todo del pecho y necesito hacerlo porque duele. Hace 2 días que no escucho tu risa y admito que eso me vuelve loca. Extraño inclusive cuando peleamos. Extraño todo. Tus abrazos, tu calor, tu sonrisa pícara cada noche, tu ceño fruncido cuando digo algo que no te gusta y tus suspiros cuando te gano en mis caprichos. Quiero ver tus ojos, necesito verlos para saber que te ocurre. Puedo leerlos con claridad, pero para eso necesito que despiertes. ¿no te bastan dos días de descanso? Vamos Jakob despierta._

Sonreí de manera inconsciente, era bueno saber que le gustaba incluso cuando peleamos o que se da cuenta de cosas tan mínimas como mis suspiros si me gana en algo. Tendré que hacer que Leah escriba más a menudo

_(3:50 a.m.) No puedo dormir y ya van dos días así. Descubrí que sufro de insomnio severo si no me abrazas… ¿no es patético eso? Puede que sí, puede que no, me inclino mas por el sí en todo caso. Realmente a estas alturas ya no lo sé. Tus hijos no se han movido mucho, de hecho casi nada, te extrañan igual que yo… ¿te faltar mucho? Dile a Morfeo que te suelte, el anillo lo llevo yo. Te extraño._

_(19:22 p.m) perdí la noción del tiempo, quiero escribir cuantos días llevas sin mirarme y realmente no lo sé. Lo único que tengo claro es la hora y que el reloj se burla de mí deteniendo el tiempo o alargándolo lo más posible. Alice me trajo mas ropa para que me cambiara, no tengo ni si quiera ánimo para regañarla por comprármela, podría perfectamente ir al departamento y sacar de mis propias prendas, pero es Alice, ambos sabemos que no podemos con ella. Y por una parte se lo agradezco, no soy capaz de ir allí. Sabría que no estás, no hay hogar sin ti… ¿cursi no? En estos momentos soy capaz de recitarte poemas de amor y actuártelos si con eso logro que abras los ojos. Si me pidieras a cambio que me volviera una maldita empalagosa lo haría con gusto, todo con tal de volver a besarte y vuelvas… dime qué quieres y lo hago… lo que sea, cualquier cosa, solo… solo despierta Jakob porque mi paciencia comienza a acabarse y realmente te necesito._

Suspiré y la miré, ella continuaba durmiendo a mi lado. Pensé con gracia que le cobraría la palabra de una vida de cursilerías, solo para hacerla reír un rato. Extraño su risa. Somos un par de cursis en cubierto.

_(5:03 a.m.) ¿Qué demonios estás esperando? Estoy completamente enojada contigo, revisé la ficha de tu avance y cada hora tus signos están mejor. Daniel vino a sacarte los drenajes, revise tus heridas, las curé yo misma y comprobé que estaban bien, sin infección, las curo yo, las cuido yo ¿Por qué mierda no despiertas si todo está bien? ¿Qué pretendes, volverme loca? ¡FELICIDADES! Lo estas logrando. Ya no sé qué es lo que quieres, hago de todo para que abras los malditos ojos Jakob pero te reúsas a hacerlo y he llegado a pensar que es porque no quieres estar conmigo otra vez, al menos ten la decencia de volver por tus hijos, no seas cobarde y afronta las consecuencias de tus actos… maldición Jakob…_

Me sorprendí, estaba realmente enojada. Muy enojada, de haber estado presenta estoy seguro que es capaz de golpearme de la rabia. Me sorprende eso. Me trato incluso de cobarde y de que no la quería. Me pregunto que día era cuando me escribió esto.

_(13: 48 p.m.) Me di cuenta de algo, desde que entré al hospital contigo no he llorado ni una sola vez. Solía enorgullecerme de eso antes… antes de ti al menos. Ahora deseo llorar con todas mis fuerzas y me preguntaba porque no podía hacerlo… entonces descubrí que tú tienes la culpa de todo. Sin ti no puedo llorar, vuelvo a ser la fría y robótica Leah Clearwater de antes de conocerte. ¿La recuerdas? ¿Recuerdas esa tarde en el bosque? ¿Cuándo me enteré que Emily seria madre y yo pensaba que nunca podría serlo? ¿Cuándo me encargué del funeral de mi padre? Fue la primera vez que alguien me voy derrumbada, la primera vez que lloraba mi enfermedad, que lloraba a Harry, que lloraba por todo… y todo porque tú estabas allí… para que veas que tú tienes la culpa de todo. Si soy débil, cursi, emotiva y llorona es solo porque tu presencia me hace vulnerable… y feliz al mismo tiempo. Soy una feliz vulnerable. Irónico ¿no? Aunque lo es más que quiera volver a hacerlo._

Recordaba ese día, cuando le exigí en medio de los arboles que dejara de ser un frio robot, por primera vez la veía como humano, fue el mismo día en que me di cuenta que estaba enamorándome de ella.

_Te miro y no puedo creer que estés allí sin estarlo. Pareces dormido. Te amo y te odio al mismo tiempo, juro que si se te ocurre morir iré a buscar tu alma y de una patada la devuelvo a la tierra. Y si decides no despertar… algo se me va a ocurrir. _

Sonreí, definitivamente ella es capaz de ir al infierno y traer mi alma de vuelta.

_Me he preguntado qué será de mi vida si no despiertas. Pues no tendría una, así de simple. No sé si al imaginarte tu vida sin mí pienses lo mismo, pero por mi parte solo sé que no la tendría. Demonios me he vuelto una cursi cualquiera. Le hago competencia a Bella… los chicos se han portado muy bien conmigo. Mejor de lo que yo he sido con ellos, les he gritado bastante, sobre todo cuando me obligan a salir de la pieza para bañarme o comer algo… recuérdame agradecerles, pero por favor que no sea yendo de compras, mejor una cena ¿bien? Recuérdame también golpearte por todo lo que me haces pasar, créeme lo haré con fuerza. Pero te perdonaré solo con una condición: despierta. Te lo ruego Jake, de manera desesperada y muy poco propia de mi… amor… despierta… por tus hijos, por mi… por nosotros… despierta…_

Eso fue lo último que escribió. Sentí mis ojos llenarse de lágrimas mientras cerraba el cuaderno y lo dejaba a un lado, tenía una idea de cómo se debió sentir todo este tiempo, mi vida sin ella tampoco sería vida, preferiría no tener una si eso incluye su ausencia. Miré su rostro tranquilo durmiendo y sonreí, era mi Leah, esa mezcla extraña de ironía, sarcasmo, enojos, alegrías y una pizca de cursilería bien puestas. Su capacidad de ser amorosa era bastante poca, de hecho casi nula, pero sabía cuando sacarla, sabia cuando decirlo y lo hacía con gracia y amor.

Era mi leah. Perfectamente imperfecta. Mía.

Suspiré cansado, mentalmente hablando. Giré con cuidado mi cuerpo y lo acomodé al suyo. Abracé su cintura y la escuché suspirar y sonreír levemente aun dormida.

- te amo – susurré mientras caía en la inconsciencia a su lado.

_**Demonios, hasta que salió este bendito capítulo. Pensé que no lo terminaría nunca, se los juro. Se me juntaron varias cosas que me quitaron tiempo e inspiración. Pero finalmente aquí esta. Me salió más cursi de lo que pensé, aunque lo leí dos veces intentando ponerle algo de ironía. **_

_**Finalmente Jakob sabe lo que pasó, no de la mejor manera, pero al menos lo sabe, ahora aun no se cual será la relación de hermanos, ni como reaccionaran las gemelas, ya pensaré en algo. Por otro lado las cosas se pondrán buenas, al menos eso espero, el drama se acerca (inserte risa malévola aquí) ^^**_

_**Los adoro, y DÉJENME UN REVI aunque sea mini, de esa forma se que me leen y que todo el esfuerzo vale la pena. A todo esto, le pondré un capi 2 al one shot 'por primera y última vez'… así que pasen a leerlo si pueden (fue una de las cosas que me quito tiempo xD)**_

_**Love u and 100000000000 kisses!**_

_**FEY BLACK**_

_**Pd1: **_mAr Withlock gracias por tu idea de la pérdida de memoria, espero que te haya gustado como lo puse

_**Pd2: **_para que respiren tranquilas y no me quieran linchar, mi Jake no quedara con secuelas, así que desarmen el plan de "linchen a Fey"

_**Pd2: **_'perfectamente imperfecta' mi frase ya que me describe a cabalidad… tenía que decirlo xD

_**Quiero darle las gracias: **_Tini Black, Drusila, Paoolah Parkinson Black, Leah black, Clara black, CapeBlack, Angelik Hdz, Chelablack, Jo Harv, Maligna Black, LiiQanLu, Maria-fan, ShArIcE-94, mAr Withlock, liritagnes

Gracias a todas, si alguien me faltó le pido disculpas y me dice para agregarla en el próximo capítulo.


	18. Chapter 18

Jakob POV

Tenía un par de minutos despierto, me encontraba demasiado entretenido como para cerrar mis ojos, miraba fijamente a la mujer frente a mí y no pude evitar recordar todo lo que ha pasado estas últimas 5 semanas. Hace un mes me dieron de alta en el hospital, tanto Edward como Daniel se habían dedicado exclusivamente a llenarme de exámenes y según lo que mostraban los estudios no había daño evidente en mi cerebro, pero con el tiempo vería si realmente nada se daño en mi. Leah se encargó durante todo ese tiempo de curarme las heridas de la operación, las limpiaba, sacó los puntos cuando fue necesario y vigilaba mi temperatura de manera constante, gracias a eso ahora se me estaba formando una linda cicatriz y en ningún momento tuve signos de infección… al menos eso es lo que ella me dice, y yo le creo…

También hace un mes que ella no trabaja, personalmente eso me encanta, aunque suene machista y todo lo que ella quiera, pero el hecho de que llego de trabajar y esté en la puerta esperándome, que me abrace y me bese antes de decirme hola en un susurro sobre mis labios… me encanta tenerla en la casa, me encanta dormir cada noche abrazándola, a diferencia de antes, que algunas noches dormía abrazando su almohada, he de admitir que extraño el traje de enfermería que tan bien le queda, pero eso es sacrificable por su presencia aquí… además nada me cuesta pedirle que se lo ponga solamente para poder sacárselo

- buenos días – susurró Leah abriendo sus ojos, me miraba fijamente, le sonreí

- buenos días amor – le dije acercándome para besarla. Pero el sonido del teléfono nos interrumpió a solo un centímetro de tocarnos

- era obvio que el 'buenos' no duraría mucho tiempo – murmuró Leah alejándose de mí para alcanzar el aparato, pero yo no me iba a quedar con las ganas así que tomé su cuello y la pegué a mi labios de un movimiento.

Como cada vez que me besaba con Leah se me hizo imposible detenerme. Mis labios se movían solos sobre los de ella queriendo devorarla con mi lengua, probarla sin cansarme nunca. Moví con suavidad mi tronco para que ella quedara bajo mi cuerpo, de esta manera tuve acceso liberado a su cuello y escote. Subí mi mano y acaricié su seno con delicadeza. Me encantaban, siempre me han gustado sus pechos, pero ahora están más grandes debido al embarazo, llenan mi palma y liberan un aroma particular y exquisito único de ella, tenerlos firmemente en mis extremidades o en mi boca me extasiaba. La escuché soltar un gemido largo cuando mis dedos jugaron con su pezón ya erecto y listo para mi toque

- te he extrañado mucho – susurré pasando mis labios por su pulso, ella no me contestó y yo no seguí hablando ya que tenía mis labios ocupados con su cuello. Desde antes del accidente que no hacía el amor con mi esposa y estaba demasiado desesperado como para entablar una charla, eso lo podría dejar para la segunda vuelta... o la tercera

Gruñí cuando el teléfono de la casa sonó nuevamente. Iba a contestar de horrible humor a quien fuera el que me estuviese interrumpiendo en un momento tan importante, cuando Leah se afirmó a mi cuerpo sin dejarme salir de mi sitio tomando el control de la situación

- déjalo – murmuró con una ronquido sexy en mi oído – te deseo ahora – mordió con delicadeza mi lóbulo y llevó sus manos hacia mi pantalón. Su dedo índice recorrió mi muslo y paso por encima de mi miembro erecto para llegar arriba, jugó con el borde del pijama volviéndome malditamente loco.

A pesar de la insistencia de quien llamaba yo continúe con mis caricias a ella. Comencé mis besos en su escote cuando el teléfono dejo de sonar. Suspiré tranquilo.

La mano juguetona de Leah se metió en mi pantalón y de improviso tomó con firmeza mi miembro en su palma. Jadeé de excitación cuando comenzó con sus caricias a ella. Demonios, lo hace tan bien, aquel roce que solía hace en mi punta me dejaba sin aliento y cuando acariciaba la base…

- ¡la misma mierda! – exclamó Leah al escuchar la música proveniente de su celular. Visiblemente molesta sacó sus manos, aquella que estaba haciendo su magia en mí, de donde estaba y se apoyó para alcanzar el teléfono. Yo no dije nada ya que el gemido de frustración estaba atorado en mi garganta, lo único que podía hacer era tragarme el palpitante dolor de mi sexo – te voy a matar

_- no, no lo harás – _dijo una voz chillona al otro lado de la línea lo suficientemente fuerte como para poder escucharla

- no puedes estar segura de eso – la voz de Leah era amenazante, la típica que usaba antes de hacerle la vida imposible a alguien

_- no veo a Jazz en ningún funeral – _le rebatió Alice. Leah cubrió sus ojos con un brazo y respiró intentando calmarse. Yo me apoyé sobre mi costado y puse una almohada sobre mi zona media intentando ocultar mi notoria erección, la que me pedía a gritos que le quitara el teléfono a mi esposa y le hiciera el amor de manera salvaje y animal… me aferré fuertemente a la almohada esperando que me mantuviese en mi lugar y no saltara sobre ella como un desquiciado ninfómano

- dame una sola razón del por qué debo seguir siendo tu amiga después de lo que interrumpiste – escuché una risa al teléfono acompañado por un gruñido de Leah

- _porque me adoras y soy tu madrina de bodas _– dijo Alice con simplicidad – _además es importante lo que te tengo que decir_

- lo que me tengas que decir no es más importante que lo que yo estaba haciendo, y tu vida tampoco – le interrumpió mi esposa en tono irónico

- _puedes hacer eso en la noche, o en cuanto me cuelgues el teléfono – _ese tono era de completa burla – _pero vamos por lo nuestro, te llamo para avisarte que a las 3 estoy en tu casa – _eso nos hizo reaccionar a ambos. Me acerqué a Leah para poder escuchar mejor

- ¿se puede saber porque tendré el honor de tu visita? – preguntó Leah

- _no me digas que no te dije – _la voz de sorpresa de Alice era sumamente falsa

- ¿Qué demonios estas planeando duende?

- _nada raro, pensé que te había avisado del baby shower doble de hoy – _con Leah nos miramos interrogándonos uno al otro, no dijimos nada, sarcasmo y escepticismo llenaban nuestros ojos – _bueno da lo mismo, estaré en tu departamento a las 3 para comenzar a ordenar y decorar, Bella llegará como a las 4 para cocinar y todo el mundo llega como a las 6, Rosalie incluida, además…_

- para demonio de Tasmania – pidió Leah – punto uno ¿Por qué en mi casa? Punto dos ¿Por qué para Rosalie es una sorpresa y para mí no? Y punto tres ¿en qué momento de mi vida te dije que si?

- _Leah Clearwater, es en tu casa porque así me aseguro que estarás presente y no intentarás arrancar a la primera oportunidad, no es sorpresa porque tu las odias y nunca me das permiso para hacer algo, por lo mismo nunca te pregunto ni te hago caso – _Leah bufó a mi lado y yo no pude evitar reír divertido, mi esposa me miró feo por mi reacción y yo solo me encogí de hombros, no pude evitarlo, la situación era bastante cómica aunque al final quienes perdieran fuéramos nosotros

- estimada Alice, te puedes ir a la mierda con tu fiestecita

- _¡qué suerte! Tu casa queda justo allí, te veo a las 3 _– dijo la duende colgando rápidamente.

- demonios, tenía todas las intenciones de quedarme en esta cama todo el día contigo y preferiblemente sin ropa – murmuró Leah suspirando derrotada, ella sabia tan bien como yo que no habría forma de evitar que Alice hiciera de las suyas

- yo pensé que a todas las embarazadas les gustaba ese tipo de cosas – murmuré mirándola fijamente, ella estaba acostada mirando el techo y con el ceño fruncido. Se veía hermosa. Me entraron unas ganas locas de continuar con lo que Alice había interrumpido.

- tienes que saber que no soy como todas las embarazadas, pensé que ya te habías dado cuenta de eso, además, no es que no me gusten los baby shower… la cosa es que no tenía planeado hacer uno para mí, no considero necesitar que me regalen cosas para mi hijos – contestó con simpleza. Creo que agregó algo más a eso pero no le tomé atención, estaba más concentrado en mirarla, me sorprendí haciéndolo como si no la hubiese visto nunca. Se me antojaba sobre manera tocarla, vestía solamente unos pequeños pantaloncillos de licra y una camiseta de tirantes blanco, que se ajustaba a su piel, podía ver sus pezones erectos y ya los quería en mi boca.

Dejé que mis ganas por ella crecieran y puse mi dedo sobre sus labios en un intento de que se callara, después hablaríamos de temas biológicos o filosóficos si quería, pero ahora solo me interesaba hacerle el amor.

- Jake, no es por mala, pero Alice me dejó sin ánimos de hacerlo – me reclamó ella moviendo sus labios bajo mi dedo. No respondí ya que sabía que tenía el poder de devolverle la excitación, solo tenía que tocar los puntos precisos. Besé su cuello y llevé mi mano a su pecho moviendo con suavidad mis dedos, entre dos apreté débilmente su pezón – Jake… - mordí levemente su hombro al tiempo en que piñizcaba su pezón derecho, la escuché jadear – Jake… - su voz ahora estaba más débil que antes y su tono no era de reproche sino de ruego, estaba ganando la batalla – en ver-dad… no… quiero… - dejó sus palabras en el aire cuando metí mi mano bajo su camiseta para poder tocar mejor, la sentí temblar bajo mi mano al tiempo de que mi boca besaba su otro pecho por sobre la tela

Creo que me iba a decir algo, pero de sus labios solo salieron jadeos. Me di cuenta de que era el ganador cuando su mano se aferró a mi cuello y devoró mis labios con ansias. La giré con lentitud hasta dejarla de espaldas a mí, recorrí su pulso con mi lengua y la sentí estremecer.

- me encanta ganar – le susurré al oído bajando mis dedos por su costado hasta posarlos sobre su muslo, recorrí toda la extensión de su pierna y la lleve un poco hacia adelante

- somos dos – respondió ella dejándose tocar por mí. Rodeé su pierna hasta llegar a la rodilla y elevar la pierna un poco. Gimió en espera a lo que sabía yo iba a hacer. Me esperaba con ansias. Acaricié su sexo por sobre la tela haciendo presión para que sintiera mi toque, bastaron unos segundos para sentir la humedad. Me excite de solo saber que ella lo estaba.

La besé al mismo tiempo en que metía dos dedos en ella. Ahogué su gemido con mi boca y comencé a bombearla, ella se retorcía por mi toque y lanzaba gemidos que me volvían loco. Cuando encorvó su espalda su trasero se frotó contra mi erección. Jadeamos al sentirlo, yo estaba más que lista para ella. Leah me mostró que me necesitaba tanto como yo a ella cuando sus manos se dirigieron hacia sus pantalones y los bajaron, sacándose posteriormente la pequeña camiseta quedando completamente desnuda y a mi merced. Sonreí excitado mientras ella misma tomaba con sus manos mi miembro y lo introducía en ella…

- me gusta ese – dijo Leah apuntando un peluche en forma de lobo rojizo que estaba en el mostrador de la tienda, yo asentí en su dirección y con su sonrisa como respuesta nos dirigimos a buscarlo. Luego de una mañana de varias rondas de sexo decidimos que almorzaríamos afuera, fuimos al centro comercial que estaba cercano a nuestra casa, eran apenas las 12 de la tarde, así que teníamos tres horas antes de que la duende demoniaca llegara a invadir nuestro hogar sin consideración alguna. Estábamos frente a una tienda cuando Leah vio el peluche

- vamos a verlo – le dije guiándola hacia dentro de la tienda. Se enamoró del lobo de felpa, así que compre dos para dejarlos en la pieza de los bebes. Había veces en que pensaba que la obsesión por las compras era algo que se pegaba. Leah no era muy de comprar, pero esta vez tenía varias bolsas en mis manos con ropa para los niños y para mí, por más que trataba de que se llevara algo para ella se negaba, y si intentaba contradecirla me callaba con un beso haciendo que se me olvidara la razón del porque tenía que retarla.

- te estás juntando mucho con Alice ¿te habías dado cuenta? – bromeé mientras almorzábamos, ella se encogió de hombros con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios… me quedé mirando ese sitio por un segundo antes de volver a sus ojos

- puede ser, pero hoy estoy de un humor excelente, tanto así que me dieron ganas hasta de comprar – me dijo tomando una papa duquesa con el tenedor y poniéndolo sensualmente en sus labios, seguí todo el camino de ese bocado con mis ojos deseando ser tenedor

- ¿y porque ese humor? – pregunté en un intento de bajar las revoluciones de mis hormonas, si no lo hacía la llevaría a algún sitio y volvería a tomarla, recordé esa vez que estuvimos a punto de hacerlo en el camarín de una tienda de ropa… la idea se me antojaba demasiado en ese momento. ¿Qué me pasaba? Ni idea, pero no podía evitar desear a Leah con todo mi cuerpo.

- tuve una increíble sesión de sexo esta mañana, eso alegra a cualquiera – me puse a reír por el comentario mientras asentía totalmente de acuerdo por el calificativo que uso

- sí, estuvo genial, se notaba que había pasado tiempo sin tocarte

- por un momento pensé que soldarías tus manos a mi pechos – bromeó tomando otra papa

- deja de hacer eso – le pedí con mis ojos pegados a sus labios, los que estaban rodeando esa maldita papa duquesa

- ¿Qué cosa? – Pregunto con una sonrisa cínica en su rostro, ella sabía muy bien de que estaba hablando - ¿esto? – la torturadora tomó otra papa y la llevó lentamente a su boca, sacó su lengua y la recibió para luego rodearla con sus labios, la imaginó haciendo eso mismo pero con mi miembro excitado. Desvié mi mirada, si no era capaz de tranquilizarme tomaría a mi mujer sobre esta mesa

- eres en extremo cruel Leah Clearwater – ella soltó una risita provocando la mía – por lo de soldar mis manos, si lo pienso no es mala idea, aunque si fuera por eso, yo tendría que soldar tus manos a… bueno ya sabes dónde – respondí elevando una ceja sugerentemente

- si las soldases no podré moverla, y creo que es la parte que más te gusta – reí nuevamente y ella me siguió. Así estuvimos hablando hasta que nos dimos cuenta que eran la dos de la tarde, fue al menos una hora de agradable conversación y torturante sesión de parte de ella. Me las cobraré cuando estemos solos.

Alice llegó puntualmente a las 3. Ni un minuto más ni un minuto menos. Sus manos venían llenas de bolsas, cuyo contenido fue vaciado sobre la mesa del comedor sin miramientos por los dueños

- bien, tenemos que comenzar a decorar esto – dijo mirando a todas partes. Hay veces en las que me paso para idiota, y esta no fue la excepción, porque me acerqué a ella y caí en sus garras, Alice me mi miró solo un segundo y me pasó una cinta celeste y una rosada

- ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer con esto? – pregunté mirando lo que tenía en mis manos

- decora la estancia Jakob, intercala los colores en el pasamanos de la escalera, ponlo en el borde de la mesa, en las paredes, usa tu imaginación mientras yo inflo los globos… - me quedé mirando donde ella me había apuntado preguntándome cómo demonios planea que haga todo eso, soy hombre, la decoración no viene incorporado en mis genes - ¡pero reacciona hombre! – exclamó golpeando mi hombro al ver que no me movía de mi sitio

- ¡bien! Ya voy, no es necesario que te pongas violenta – exclamé dirigiéndome hacia la escalera. Subí para comenzar desde arriba, en todo el camino continúe preguntándome como haría lo que se supone que tenía que hacer, ¿las enrollo? ¿Dejo tiras colgando? ¿Hago rosas? La decoración definitivamente no es lo mío. Llegué a la cima de la escalera encontrándome con Leah quien iba bajando, se había puesto ropa más cómoda. No pude evitarlo y la abracé por la cintura besándola, noté que de parte de ella el beso iba a ser casto, pero de mi parte lo que menos tenía mi beso era castidad. Ella enredo sus brazos en mi cuello y profundizo el beso, fue cuando solté inconscientemente un gemido que Alice rompió mi burbuja romántica

- ¡escuche eso! – El grito proveniente desde el primer piso nos hizo reír – dejen de toquetearse traigan sus traseros aquí, ayúdenme a decorar o no terminaremos nunca

Y no nos quedó de otra, más bien, a mi no me quedó de otra, porque Leah después de recibir instrucciones miró feo a Alice y se sentó en el sillón a mirarme mientras yo iba de un lado a otro siguiendo las instrucciones de la duende demoniaca. Mi esposa me seguía con sus ojos y sonreía con cariño, yo podría quedarme eternamente mirándola. Eran las 4 de la tarde y ya estaba agotado, quería tirarme a la cama, de preferencia con Leah a mi lado y desnuda, despertar al otro día o comenzar a dormir al otro día. Pero no, ahora que nos habíamos librado de las instrucciones del demonio de la decoración llegó el demonio culinario de Bella, quien arribó como tornado a la cocina de mi hermosa casa adueñándose completamente de ella.

- abrázame – me pidió Leah con tono de ruego viendo como su amiga sacaba cosas de bolsas y movía los instrumentos que antes estaba ordenados y ahora se desparramaban sobre la mesa. Ignoré el sonido que produjo una sartén al caer estrepitosamente al suelo

- ¿estás bien? – pregunté preocupado ya que se tambaleaba de un lado a otro de forma ansiosa

- si no me abrazas las voy a matar – me dijo tomando mis manos y enrollándolos aun mas alrededor de su cuerpo – de manera lenta y dolorosa… muy dolorosa – reí bajito ocultando mi rostro en su cabello. A decir verdad, luego de que pasó la violación domiciliaria de la que fuimos víctimas con Leah la pasamos bastante bien. Nos reímos bastante de los intentos de cocina de Alice, quien con suerte sabía como se usaba una sartén. Me arriesgaba a decir que si la duende no tuviese calentador de agua electico no podría ni si quiera calentar agua

A las 5 en punto comenzó a llegar la gente, al comienzo no me asombró ver a Jasper cruzar mi puerta junto con Edward, tampoco encontré sorpresivo que viniera Seth y María pensando que es el hermano de mi esposa, lo que hizo asombrarme gratamente fue ver a Quil y Embry en la sala de mi casa, cada uno con su pareja Claire y Ellie

- ¿Cómo está el futuro papá? – preguntó Quil abrazándome, no sabía cuánto extrañaba a este par de idiotas hasta que los vi después de meses

- cansado

- no se la puede con Leah sola, morirá con un par de monstruos dando vueltas por la casa – dijo Embry reemplazando a Quil en el abrazo

- claro que me lo podré, si los aguanté a ustedes por cinco años puedo con todo – respondí

- fuimos nosotros los que te aguantamos

- a ti y a Leah – agregó Quil

- y con ella llevábamos cargando desde la infancia – Embry rió luego de hablar

- se meten conmigo y no salen vivos de aquí – gritó Leah desde la cocina donde estaba con las demás chicas, eso nos produjo risa a todos

- ¿es mi idea o Ellie tiene un anillo en su dedo? – pregunté mirando con una ceja alzada a Embry, Quil comenzó a reír descaradamente siendo seguido por Emmet, Jasper y Edward, Seth intentó aguantarse la risa, pero no demoró mucho en seguirlos.

- ¿tan notorio es? – preguntó Embry intentando evadir la respuesta que yo indirectamente le estaba haciendo

- por favor, si la tiro a un lago la pobre llega al fondo por el peso del anillo, ¡es enorme! – exclamó Emmet apuntando directamente hacia Ellie, la cual se dio vuelta y notó que hablábamos de ella. Quedó mirando a Embry y sonriéndole tiernamente se volteó para seguir su conversación con Rosalie

- no es tan grande – se defendió Embry patéticamente

- claro que no es tan grande, que se note desde el país vecino es irrelevante – intenté ayudar a mi amigo, pero sin éxito, la verdad es que la piedra rosada en el dedo de Ellie era tan grande como su mano… está bien, no era tan grande, pero sí bastante como para notarlo a distancia. Le hacía clara competencia al tamaño de sus dedos

- no molesten al pobre, le dio un anillo así de grande porque de esa manera se ahorra ponerle un GPS a Ellie, la piedra indica precisamente su ubicación – bromeó Quil haciendo reír a todos, Embry incluido

- está bien, está bien, puede que sea algo grande, pero cuando lo vi pensé en Ellie usándolo, era ideal para pedirle matrimonio – confesó elevando los hombros como si no fuera gran cosa

- demonios, te casas, pensé que no viviría lo suficiente para verlo – dije tocando mi frente

- ¡despedida de soltero! – exclamó Emmet sin dejarnos continuar elevando sus brazos, se notaba de lejos que eso era lo único que le emocionaba de todo el asunto

- no cuenten conmigo – dije inmediatamente

- ¿y eso porqué? – preguntó Embry curioso, claro, él no sabía lo que había pasado en mi despedida de soltero

- Emmet organizó la mía…no tengo que dar muchos detalles, solo que mi matrimonio casi no se realiza – dije. Jasper lanzó una risa callada al igual que Edward, Seth logró aguantarse, mi enorme amigo solo rodó los ojos y bufó

- que mal agradecidos son, no estuvo tan mal – intentó protegerse el intento de organizador

- ¡invito a su ex novia a bailarle desnuda! – gritó Leah desde la cocina

- Dios que buen oído – dijo Jasper

- esa mujer me asusta – agregó Emmet mirando en dirección a la cocina con el ceño fruncido

- yo estoy acostumbrado – dijo Seth sonriendo

- siempre ha tenido buen oído – murmuró Quil – nos tienes que contar que fue lo que pasó en esa despedida

- lo que Leah dijo, mi ex bailó desnuda para mí y me besó – hablé como si no fuera gran cosa, al menos después de tanto tiempo y una pertinente aclaración sobre eso puedo hablarlo un poco más relajado

- no te puedo creer – dijo Embry mirándome expectante - ¿Cómo se enteró Leah?

- ¡los vi besándose en el sillón! – gritó ella desde la cocina, algunos rodaron los ojos por la intromisión y otros rieron entretenidos por la situación

- ¿te quieres unir a nosotros Lee? – grité de vuelta a mi esposa, la que me respondió con una risa seguida de otras risas femeninas

- no gracias, escucharlos desde aquí es más entretenido – respondió

- no quiero a Emmet como organizador de esa despedida – reconocí esa voz como la de Ellie, no pude evitar reír por todo, las cosas estaban bastante chistosas sobre todo si veía la cara del pobre Emmet, quien tenía una expresión de molestia

- que mala imagen tienen de mi persona – susurró provocando más risas aun

Las cosas siguieron con ese ambiente, hacía mucho tiempo que no estábamos todos juntos y nos hacía falta una reunión así, la verdad es que extrañaba a mis amigos, pasamos un poco más de tiempo siendo solo los hombres, conté mi odisea de despedida de soltero, siendo interrumpido por la voz de mi amada esposa desde la cocina, es increíble el oído que tiene esa mujer.

A esa hora de las 8 de la tarde nos reunimos todos a la mesa. Me percaté de que había puestos de más, entendía dos de ellos, pero seguía sobrando uno. No tuve tiempo de pensar más en eso porque se escuchó el sonido del timbre

- ¿falta alguien? – pregunté mirando a Alice, la principal culpable de esta reunión, ella se encogió de hombros negándome con la cabeza, yo miré mi reloj y aun no era la hora de que llegaran, se supone que vendrían como a las 9…

- yo espero a alguien – dijo Leah levantándose de su asiento y caminando hacia la puerta con un leve rastro de alegría, la miré mientras caminaba preguntándome quien podría ser ¿Leah tenía alguna amiga fuera del grupo ya conocido? No, si fuese así yo lo sabría ¿será alguna compañera de hospital? Me quedé congelado cuando la puerta se abrió y lo vi parado en la entrada saludando a mi mujer con un beso en la mejilla.

Damián

- pasa – dijo con amabilidad Leah señalándole donde estábamos todos

- no sé si sea buena idea que este aquí – le susurró él mirándonos con inseguridad, pero esta empeoró cuando sus ojos se toparon con los míos. ¿Qué hacia él aquí?

- no seas imbécil – lo regaño ella tomándolo del brazo para obligarlo a caminar – ven conmigo – caminó con él lo poco de pasillo que quedaba para pararse frente a nosotros – chicos – llamó haciendo que todos tomaran atención – ¿se acuerdan de Damián?

- claro que si – exclamo Emmet - ¿Cómo estas hermano?

- bien gracias – respondió este con algo de timidez. Llevaba sus ojos de los demás a mí reiterativamente. No sabía que decirle, ¿Cómo trato a una persona que resultó ser mi hermano? ¿Qué le dijo después de conocerlo y saber que besó a mi mujer? ¿O de saber que pude compartir una vida a su lado y que me lo prohibieron? Realmente no sabía ni si quiera como mirarlo

- ven a sentarte aquí – le llamó Alice poniéndole un asiento mas a un lado de Emmet y ella.

- no sabía que estaban celebrando algo – contesto Damián mirando las decoraciones

- es el baby shower de Leah y Rosalie – Bella lo miraba con simpatía, al igual que el resto, al parecer de alguna manera se había adaptado de manera perfecta a el grupo. Debo reconocer que internamente eso me agrado bastante.

- no sabía, Leah no me contó cuando hablamos – comenzó a decir, llevé mi mirada hacia ella interrogándola ¿Por qué habló con él? ¿Se hablan en secreto?... me estoy poniendo paranoico lo sé, pero no es completamente mi culpa, ellos dan pie para que uno se ponga celoso, y conociendo su historia con mayor razón. Leah me devolvió la mirada intentando tranquilizarme, miró hacia el segundo piso dándome a entender que hablaríamos allí. Damián paseó sus ojos por las celebradas con disculpas - no traje nada para ustedes, les debo el regalo

- no te preocupes – le dijo Rosalie moviendo la mano dándole poca importancia al asunto – el regalo es lo de menos, aquí lo que interesa es que estén presente

- ¿a nosotros no nos van a presentar? – la voz de Embry se hizo escuchar por sobre el resto de habladurías. No alcancé a escuchar mientras se presentaban ya que salí de la habitación para ver a Leah, estaba justo donde yo pensé que estaría, en la pieza de los niños. Últimamente era su lugar predilecto

Cuando llegué al cuarto ella miraba fijamente las cunas, se giró al momento en que yo crucé la puerta

- ¿estás enojado? – me pregunto, no se veía arrepentida, solo curiosa. Eso me molestó

- no mucho – dije acercándome - ¿Por qué lo invitaste?

- porque es tu hermano – me respondió como si fuera algo obvio, yo elevé mis hombros quitándole importancia a ese hecho

- esa no es razón para que le hables sin decirme – ella me miró y elevó una ceja escéptica

- ¿te tengo que pedir permiso acaso? – Negué con mi cabeza, pero ella me ignoró para seguir hablando – te comunico Jakob Black que yo no le pedía permiso a mis papás, menos voy a pedirte permiso a ti

- ¿quieres callarte por favor? –La interrumpí, esto era lo típico que pasaba antes de una pelea grande – no es eso lo que te quiero decir, mira, me sorprendió verlo y más aun que quien lo invitara fueras tu, me lo esperaba de Alice, pero no de ti

- puede venir, después de todo es tu hermano – me repitió y ese discurso ya me estaba cansando, si sé que es mi hermano, pero eso no es suficiente, no todavía

- aun no lo asimilo – le dije en un intento de calmarme

- es hora de que lo hagas – me miró directo a los ojos, debió ver algo en ellos ya que arrugó el entrecejo - ¿Qué es lo que en verdad te molesta?

- nada – contesté inmediatamente, intentando que no se notara mi paranoia. Pero me puse solo en evidencia

- mentiroso – dijo casi al mismo tiempo – suéltalo Jakob, te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que algo te pasa

- no es nada, solo que… no pensé que te hablaras con él, no después de… - no completé la frase por lo ridícula que sonaba. Pero ella lo supo ya que me miró burlescamente

- ¿me estás bromeando? – Pregunto con todo entre divertido y molesto – no puedo creer la estupidez que estas pensando… estás celoso

- bien, no lo creas – lancé enojado

- estás celoso de Damián – afirmó

- claro que estoy celoso – admití intentando no gritarle, a pesar de que me llenaba de ganas - él te besó ¿o ya lo olvidaste? – le recordé

- no seas imbécil – respondió poniéndose seria – lo que pasó fue una estupidez y ya te explique cómo pasaron las cosas – me recriminó poniendo sus manos en sus caderas - sé más inteligente y deja eso de una vez

- ¿Cómo quieres que no piense en eso si resulta que lo llamas para invitarlo?

- no lo ibas a hacer tu

- ¡claro que no! – Dije con la voz más alta de lo que debería, la bajé inmediatamente ya que no tenía intenciones de que nos escucharan discutiendo, nos quedamos callados por un momento sin dejar de mirarnos, ella tenía su frente en alto, diciéndome con su actitud que no se arrepentía de nada y que volvería a hacerlo si pudiese. Eso me enervó aun más

- eres bastante idiota ¿lo sabías? – ahora ella era la enojada. - ¿vas a estar con esa cara toda la velada? Porque si es así no te molestes en bajar

- es mi casa también – respondí

- pero es mi baby shower – recalcó con voz tensa

- esos niños también son míos así que la fiesta es en parte para mi

- no te veo a ti cargando 16 kilos en tu cuerpo mientras 'esos' niños crecen – dijo haciendo énfasis en la palabras 'esos'. Me mordí la lengua para no contestarle, ya que lo más probable sería que de mi boca salieran cosas demasiado hirientes y provocaría la tercera guerra mundial en esta casa – escúchame bien Jakob Black, el hombre que invité, es tu hermano, da lo mismo lo que pasó antes porque fue totalmente un mal entendido. Si tú no eres capaz de ver eso será mejor que no bajes, no quiero malas caras en la fiesta – dijo seria y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta. Mis reflejos reaccionaron al instante tomando a Leah del brazo y deteniendo su anda. Ni si quiera sabía porque la detuve, solo fue un reflejo al notar que se iba de la instancia

- espera – le pedí, intenté ordenar mis pensamientos a velocidad supersónica, no quería enojarme con ella, ni sentir celos, pero era bastante difícil, aun así intenté arreglar las cosas, de una manera torpe, pero al menos me esforzaba – está bien, tienes razón, es una tontera ponerse celoso de eso, solo intenta por un segundo ponerte en mi situación, es difícil no reaccionar así… sabes lo celoso que soy… no puedo evitar ponerme de esta manera…

- me pongo en tu lugar, recuerda que no hace mucho tiempo estuve allí – me contestó volteándose para quedar frente a mí, me recordaba con claridad el episodio con Nessie, será algo que quedará registrado en mi expediente hasta mi muerte– pero ya sabes toda la historia, te la conté con detalles, así que por favor, déjate de celos estúpidos y relájate, intenta conocer a tu hermano, veras que no es mala persona, al contrario, ustedes se parecen mucho, se llevarán muy bien… solo si dejas las estupideces celosas y te comportas como una persona mentalmente sana y no como un animal salvaje territorial y paranoico

- es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo – le dije. Solté su brazo derrotado y esperé a que ella se fuera dejándome solo con mis celos enfermizos, pero no lo hizo, se quedó a un lado mío mirándome directo a los ojos, me hundí en sus ojos miel, la escuche suspirar antes de sentir a sus brazos rodearme la cintura en un abrazo.

- necesito que hables con él. Damián está sólo Jakob. Tu eres su hermano, conócelo, haz algo porque las cosas entre ustedes dos resulten o vas a desaprovechar la oportunidad que te están dando – me dijo, esta vez sin enojo, sino como el concejo que una persona le da a su amigo. Me miraba con cariño. Recordé entonteces que ella no solo es mi esposa, también es mi mejor amiga, y lo dejó demostrado en estos momentos con el mejor consejo que te pueden dar

El dolor en mi pecho comenzó a disminuir. Yo no estaba enojado con Damián, él no me había hecho nada, es solo que la forma en la que nos conocimos no fue la mejor, y menos aun después de enterarme lo que pasó entre la mujer que amo y él. Por mucho que la explicación por parte de ella haya sido que el tema del beso fue una tontera no pudo sacar de mi cabeza el término 'traición' por parte del que es mi hermano. Respiré con profundidad rindiéndome ante los hechos. 'traición' era las palabras más estúpida que podría usar en este caso, y estaba más que dispuesto a olvidarlo para intentar ganarme un hermano… estaba dispuesto, pero lograrlo es diferente.

Una vez que mis ánimos se calmaron vi a la mujer que me miraba expectante aun abrazada a mí, deben haber hecho a esta mujer con mucho amor y cuidado ya que me salió perfecta.

- ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? – me preguntó Leah envolviendo más sus brazos a mi alrededor

- no lo sé, soy materia dispuesta, haz conmigo lo que quieras – la sentí reír en mi hombro. Su risa terminó de calmarme.

Me sentí un poco mejor, aun con el recelo en mi pecho, pero dispuesto a que las cosas entre mi hermano y yo resultaran, después de todo, yo moría por tener uno, y él lo necesitaba, sería una relación provechosa… siempre y cuando no me lo imagine intentando besar a Leah y él se mantenga a un metro de distancia de ella… creo que pediré una orden de alejamiento, solo para estar mentalmente tranquilo.

- no me tientes con eso de que eres materia dispuesta, sabes bien que después te cobro la palabra y te encadeno a la cama – me dijo sonriendo pícaramente. Le devolví el gesto y tomé su mano para volver a su fiesta. Me siguió apretando mi mano con la suya, dándome ánimos

Cuando regresamos todos estaban tranquilamente conversando sobre una película de vampiros y hombres lobos, ellas lo amaban, ellos lo encontraban en extremo cursi, con Leah nos sentamos cerca y nos incorporamos a la conversación como si nunca nos hubiésemos ido. Me di cuenta cuando Bella, Rosalie y Alice miraron a Leah de manera interrogativa, pero no del tipo chisme, si no del preocupado, era algo así como '¿todo bien?' en señales y miradas, algo que se había vuelto normal en ellas, tenían algo así como su propio lenguaje psíquico donde no estaban incluidos los hombres… a excepción de Edward claramente.

Intenté concentrarme en la conversación que todos tenían, pero me costaba una enormidad ya que muchas veces me noté comparándome con Damián en cada detalle posible, y la verdad es que éramos bastante parecidos, para no decir que casi idénticos, teníamos rasgos, maneras de movernos y mirar e inclusive gestos que nos delataban como hermanos. La sonrisa era la inconfundible marca de los Black y estaba calcada en ambos

- vamos a dejar esto a la cocina para desocupar la mesa y comenzar a repartir los regalos ¿les parece? – dijo Alice levantándose de la mesa, Bella, Claire y Ellie la siguieron para ayudar, pero la duende las detuvo con un gesto – no, no, no, ustedes se quedan sentadas mientras Jakob y Damián llevan todo esto a la cocina – nosotros nos giramos a mirarla sorprendidos por la orden que nos acababa de dar, porque no fue una petición, fue una orden clara y concisa. Pasamos nuestros ojos de ella y luego nos miramos mutuamente

- puedo hacerlo solo Alice, no hay problema – comenzó a decir él levantándose de su asiento y tomando una pila de platos de la mesa. Pero esta vez yo reaccioné a tiempo

- claro que no, vamos, entre los dos saldremos de esto más rápido – le dije sonriéndole, él me miró extrañado, pero no dijo nada, solo asintió y caminó hacia a cocina, yo tomé la bandeja con las tasas y lo seguí pensando en la gran oportunidad que esto me presentaba. _"dale las gracias a la duende"_ pensé mirando a Edward al pasar, estaba seguro que Alice algo bueno había visto. Él solo asintió antes de acercarse a Alice.

Damián dejaba los platos con sumo cuidado en el lavabo, sonreí al ver lo nervioso que estaba. Así que intenté relajar un poco el ambiente, me costó pensar en algo adecuado, dejé de pensar y traté de que mi personalidad fluyera

- no le digas que si siempre a la enana o después te tomara de mozo o maniquí – le dije sonriéndole. Él nuevamente me devolvió el gesto de manera tímida, apenas si esbozó una sonrisa débil – mira Damián, se… mas bien, entiendo que estés nervioso, yo también lo estoy, aunque no se me note

- no sé si el término 'nervio' sea una palabra que defina como estoy ahora – respondió apoyándose en la encimera de la cocina, yo hice lo mismo en la pared a un lado de él, nos quedamos mirando antes de que él volviera a hablar – la verdad es que estoy completamente aterrado, lo que menos quiero es ocasionarte problemas con Leah

- no te preocupes, nosotros nos encargamos de eso sin ayuda – dije como broma, me miró por un segundo antes de responder

- creo que yo ayudo de manera inconsciente – devolvió tímidamente, como esperando mi reacción, pero al ver que mi sonrisa seguía donde mismo me devolvió el gesto. Bien, las cosas iban un poco mejor – pero, independiente de los problemas y todo lo demás, lo que tampoco quiero es que te lleves una mala impresión de mí

- ¿Por qué habría de llevármela?

- por irrumpir en tu vida de esta manera – me contesto mirando al piso. Su gesto me enterneció un poco, se veía como alguien desprotegido. Decidí en ese momento que lo mejor sería que comenzáramos de la forma más sincera posible

- ¿te refieres al hecho de que me fuiste a visitar al hospital cuando estaba casi muerto? ¿O al hecho de que besaste a mi esposa? – levantó la mirada con terror al escucharme decir lo último

- ¿Cómo…?

- ella me dijo. Hace un tiempo y debido a algunos problemas hicimos un voto de total sinceridad el uno con el otro, bueno, ella cumplió con eso y me contó todo – le dije elevando mis hombros como si no fuese un tema impórtate, algo totalmente contrario a como lo sentía. Pude ver la vergüenza que sentía

- yo… no sabes… fue una locura… es…

- tranquilo – dije, tanto para mí como para él – ella me explicó cómo fue todo, y no te estoy recriminando nada, solo me pareció bueno que supieras que yo ya lo sabía, así podemos comenzar de nuevo – me aclaré

- ¿eso significa que no estás enojado?

- no… bueno, lo estuve, de hecho hasta hace algunos minutos tenia bastantes celos de que ella te hubiese invitado sin decirme, espero entiendas que no se puede evitar cuando pasa algo así. Pero en el fondo se que las cosas fueron dándose de mala manera, entonces no debería sentir celos por ti, agregando el hecho de que confío en ella. – Damián asintió con la cabeza sin mirarme. El piso parece que era mucho más interesante que yo.

- entonces – dijo luego de un par de minutos en silencio aun no elevaba su mirada - ¿Cómo nos deja esto?

- ¿quieres ponerle nombre a nuestra relación? – pregunté bromeando, lo que funcionó ya que soltó una carcajada junto conmigo. Era exactamente igual a la mía. No pude sino sentirme bien frente a ese hecho

- digamos que si

- bueno, supongo que estamos en la etapa de conocernos. Eres mi hermano después de todo – le dije siendo muy sincero

- genial. Conocernos. Eso me suena genial – respondió como un niño pequeño. Y al decir verdad, era el pequeño, ya que yo le ganaba por tres años, sonreí al sentirme por primera vez en mi vida como un hermano mayor, tenía ya en mi pecho el sentimiento de protección hacia él, si las cosas seguían así pronto seriamos buenos amigos.

Le iba a contestar cuando el timbre sonó. Mi pulso se detuvo al instante. Miré mi reloj y me di cuenta que eran las nueve con diez de la noche. Mierda, las había olvidado completamente

- creo que cambiarás de opinión en este momento sobre lo genial del asunto – le dije a Damián separándome de la pared, él me miró sin entender – entenderé completamente si después de esto no quieres ser parte del clan Black

- no entiendo – me dijo caminado conmigo fuera de la cocina. Suspiré

- aun te falta conocer a las gemelas – conté mientras ellas pasaban por la puerta.

- ¿Qué gemelas? – la voz de Damián se escuchaba realmente curiosa, nos quedamos a medio camino de la cocina a la puerta viéndolas entrar y saludar a Leah, Raquel como siempre tan animada le dio un abrazo enorme a mi esposa y le dedicó una linda sonrisa, pero me sorprendió el hecho de que Rebeca también lo hiciera de esa forma, desde que mi esposa está embarazada su comportamiento hacia ella ha sido muy diferente, pero ahora, ahora esta mas simpática que en toda mi vida – santísima… ella son… son…

- hermanas nuestras – completé la oración, los ojos del pobre se agrandaron el doble de su tamaño

- demonios, ¿Cuántos hermanos tengo?

- somos tres, las gemelas y yo…

- ¡tía Leah! – la voz chillona de Brody interrumpió mis explicaciones. Mi sobrino de ahora 10 años se lanzaba a ella y la abrazaba cariñosamente de la cintura, intentando abarcar con sus bracitos el abdomen ingente que tenía – ¡mis primitos están enormes! – gritó elevando su cabeza para mirar con ingenuidad a mi esposa. Entonces ella hizo lo que yo tanto amaba. Lo miró con esos ojos que solo tiene para los niños, que se llenan de un amor maternal indescriptible. Vi ese brillo desde la primera vez que ella tomó en brazos a Bro y supe en ese instante que la quería a ella como madre de mis hijos, ya que no podría encontrar una mejor.

- ¿Quién es él? – preguntó Damián mirando al niño con ojos de sorpresa y encanto

- es Brody, hijo de Rebeca… tu sobrino – dije finalmente y aceptando tanto para él como para mí que Damián es parte de mi familia y mi hermano. Él me miró con felicidad extrema en su rostro antes de volver a enfocarse en el pequeño que tenia a Leah tomada de la mano y hablaba animosamente, me pareció ver una inmensa añoranza en sus ojos. Entonces recordé que hacía poco tiempo él había perdido a su hermano pequeño, si no me equivoco tenía 8 años. Leah lloró mucho por ese niño. No puedo imaginarme el dolor que Damián debió soportar solo.

- ¡Jake! – desperté de mi nebulosa mental por la voz de Rachel, quien me vio y me saludaba desde la entrada, no se percató del hombre que estaba a mi lado, solo tenía ojos para mí. Siempre era lo mismo, al ser la gemela mas afectiva siempre había tenido un lazo especial conmigo

- Kel – la llamé por su apodo – que gusto verte hermanita

- ¿Qué gusto verte? – Preguntó escépticamente – no seas cínico Jakob Black, eres tu el desaparecido en potencia, casi no llamas, no vas a casa, no respondes mi email, nada, llegue a pensar que Leah te había raptado y encerrado en una pieza – sonreí recordando nuestras maratones con Leah, esos días ella realmente me encerraba en la pieza

- bueno, hay semanas en la que hace eso – le respondí pícaramente haciéndola carcajearse. Fue en esa carcajada cuando sus ojos fueron hacia Damián, quien no había dejado de mirarla embobado.

- a ti no te conozco – le dijo mi hermana entrecerrando los ojos al verlo – soy Rachel hermana de Jakob ¿tú eres? – preguntó ofreciéndole su mano de manera simpática, algo muy típico en mi hermana. Damián la miró y dudó por un momento

- él es Damián – dije yo antes de que su silencio se hiciera evidencia de su nerviosismo – él es… - hasta allí quedó mi ingenio ¿Qué debía decir? ¿Qué era mi amigo, mi hermano, nuestro hermano?

- amigo de Leah – completó él dándole finalmente la mano a Kel y sonriéndole, imagino que un poco más troquilo, si no fue así, era capaz de disimular de lo mejor su nerviosismo.

Yo quedé mirándolo interrogativamente, ¿Por qué dijo eso?

- un gusto Damián – dijo Rachel con una sonrisa, pasó su mirada de mí a Damián algunas veces de forma rápida. Entrecerró sus ojos sin dejar de dar esa sonrisa. La conocía lo suficiente para saber que algo sospechaba. Ni idea de que podría ser, pero es obvio que el parecido entre Damián y yo no le pasó desapercibido.

Pero no dijo absolutamente nada

- los dejo, iré a saludar al resto – en ningún momento dejó de mirarnos raro hasta que nos dio la espalda

- sabe algo – dije de pronto, vi por el rabillo de mi ojo que él asentía aun con su mirada puesto en ella - ¿Por qué le dijiste que eras amigo de Leah?

- ¿no es eso verdad? – Preguntó mirándome – por lo que se ella y yo somos amigos – aun tenia la interrogación en mis ojos ¿Por qué no dijo que era amigo mío? Hubiese sido lo más obvio ya que en ese momento se encontraba hablando conmigo. Como si hubiese leído mis pensamientos habló nuevamente – no puedo decir que soy amigo tuyo, porque no sé si lo soy, realmente lo dudo – asentí, no lo había pensado de esa manera. Y tenía razón. Él no era mi amigo… aun

Dejé de pensar cuando vi que Rebeca se acercaba a nosotros a paso firme. Ella era la peor, la más perspicaz y la que menos se guardaba los comentarios hirientes si quería decirlos, era experta haciendo sentir mal a todo el mundo. Alcancé a ver a Leah mirándonos con ansiedad y preocupación antes de que mi hermana se situara delante de mí y ocupara mi atención y mi campo visual

- Jakob, ¿se puede saber en qué parte de la tierra te está escondiendo tu esposa? – preguntó sin si quiera saludarme. Arrugué el entrecejo, ya me estaba cansando de que le echaran la culpa a Leah por mi desaparición, era yo el que quería mantener mi vida un poco alejada para que ella no se metieran en mi matrimonio

- no me esconde precisamente, si no que me tiene encadenado a la cama – respondí irónicamente. Esperaba un comentario sarcástico de vuelta como 'dile a tu esposita que te deje ver a tu familia' o 'eres un mangoneado de primera', cosas así, era lo típico para comenzar las peleas con ella. Pero que sorpresa me llevé cuando Rebeca soltó una carcajada alegre y me abrazó efusivamente. Me quedé en mi puesto de una sola pieza sin creer que era lo que estaba pasando

- extrañaba tu sentido del humor Jake – dijo a mi oído. Eso fue el colmo de lo bizarro. Tomé sus hombros y la alejé asustado

- ¿Quién ere tu? ¿Dónde está mi hermana? Y dejo en claro que no pago ningún rescate – dije mirándola a los ojos seriamente. Ella no era la persona con la que me crié, ¿Dónde estaba la antipática, antisocial y arrogante Rebeca que siempre e conocido? solo hubo un momento en el que ella no era una completa perra con el mundo. Pero dudaba mucho que algo así se repitiera, sobre todo con su asqueroso mal humor

- tu imbecilidad no la había extrañado – contestó soltándose de mi agarre, pero sin dejar de sonreír. La miré más detalladamente, fue sino hasta que me dediqué a verla realmente que me di cuenta. Tragué un gemido de sorpresa… ¿Rebeca esta… maquillada?

- ¡o por dios santo! – Exclamé llevando mi mano a mi frente, sin poder créelo, los milagros existen, tendré que ir a la iglesia más seguido - ¿Quién es él? – pregunté inmediatamente. Ella se puso a reír nerviosamente confirmando mis sospechas - maldita sea, Rebeca te enamoraste – afirmé sin dejar la impresión que me daba el hecho. La única vez que la vi maquillada fue el periodo en el que estuvo con Dimitri, su antiguo y difunto marido – exijo saber inmediatamente quien es el hombre que te quito lo antipática – dije, ella me miró tímida ¡tímida! ¿Cómo es eso posible? ¡No sabía ni si quiera que ella tuviese esa emoción incorporada! Esto es señal de que el apocalipsis se acerca. Escuché la risa de Edward desde el living de la casa.

- su nombre es Félix – dijo finalmente – lo conocí hace como tres meses… - Félix… ¿Por qué el nombre se me hace conocido? Además de ser bastante común, estoy seguro que lo he escuchado en otro sitio, Félix, Félix… espera un poco, ¿lo conoció hace tres meses? La imagen se me vino como flash a la mente. Solo pude pensar una cosa: "Mierda…"

- ¿lo conociste… en mi boda? – pregunté sin creerlo, ella asintió lentamente. Ahora sabia porque se me hacia conocido ese nombre – andas con el sobrino de Carlise – dije recordando a Félix, él se encontraba en la cuidad ese día y quería visitar a sus primos, no tuve problemas en que lo invitaran a la boda. Estaba tan concentrado en mi esposa que no me fije que estuviese ligándose a mi hermana en mi propia misa

- ¿estás bien? – Preguntó al ver que no hablaba – Jake respira que te estás poniendo azul - Yo asentí con lentitud

- Wow… no… no me lo puedo creer…

- asumo que no necesita tu aprobación ¿verdad? – la miré sorprendido, aun no había pensado en el hecho de que tenía que pasar por mi exhaustivo examen de hermano celoso… de hecho, el que Félix le quitara lo antipática a mi hermana me ponía extremadamente feliz, no necesitaba pasar por ninguna prueba, se la entregaba en bandeja de plata si era necesario.

- claro que la necesita – dije de todas maneras a modo de broma - tengo que amenazarlo, interrogarlo, torturarlo y dejarlo seriamente herido antes de decirle que puede andar contigo – Ella me sonrió… demonios, me demoraré un par de meses en acostumbrarme a que muestre sus dientes en una sonrisa completa, y más aun, que esta no sea irónica, sarcástica o malintencionada

- no es necesario, él me quiere y además cumple mi requisito mas exigente… está mas enamorado de Brody que de mi – contestó mi hermana volteando a ver a su hijo, el cual le hablaba al estomago de mi esposa haciéndola reír junto con todos. Asentí contento. Mi hermana había dejado de ser una perra maldita… eso es bueno, sin importar cuánto tiempo dure. Al menos podré decir que viví lo suficiente para presenciar eso dos veces

Escuché que a mi lado se aclaraban la garganta, me había olvidado completamente de la presencia de Damián

- ¿tu quien eres? – bien, por muy enamorada que esté, lo mal educada no se lo quitaría nadie.

- él es Damián, es amigo de Leah – dije presentándolos, él le ofreció su mano con una sonrisa sincera, ella se lo respondió, pero no demoró en mirarlo feo

- vaya, es tu gemelo – acotó dejándonos fríos en nuestro sitio, ese comentario de manera tan directa no me lo esperaba – parece que Billy dejó hijos regados por la cuidad – con Damián nos miramos con miedo, a pesar de que ella luego de su comentario se rió, de manera sarcástica y sospechosa cabe decir, no sabe lo cerca que está de la verdad. Damián intentó reír con ella, pero no le salió natural, yo no pude reír, en mi rostro solo se formo una débil sonrisa por mucho que intente hacerme el actor. Ella nos dejó para ir a hablar con el resto. Solo cuando su presencia ya no estuvo conmigo suspiré con un poco mas de tranquilidad, solo un poco.

- estuvo cerca – susurró Damián

- si… estu – detuve bruscamente mi frase ya que algo chocó directo en mi abdomen dejándome sin aliento. Miré hacia abajo y noté que era mi lindo e impulsivo sobrino el que había chocado a toda velocidad en un intento de abrazarme

- ¡tío Jake! – exclamó, de la misma forma que hacía desde que aprendió a hablar

- pequeño demonio – dije tomándolo en brazo y haciéndolo volar en el aire antes de volver a agarrarlo - ¿Cómo has estado? – comenzó a reír antes de poder contestarme

- bien, me saqué un 7 en el colegio – dijo con orgullo. Reí ante su desplante de niño grande y responsable - ¡Wow! ¡Tienes un hermano! – exclamó el niño en mis brazos apuntando a Damián. Nos volvimos a envarar donde estábamos, la sensación me estaba cansando – son igualitos, igualitos – murmuró con sorpresa y abriendo sus ojitos lo que más podía - ¿eres tío Jake 2?

- yo… no… me llamo Damián – dijo el interpelado con nerviosismo, más de un par de ojos nos mirada desde el living. Entre ellas mis hermanas, las que tenían sus ojos llenos de sospecha y curiosidad. Seguramente procesando el información que dijo el pequeño Bro en mis brazos. Las cosas se estaban comenzando a complicar

- ¿te puedo decir Dami? – preguntó inocentemente, Damián asintió con la cabeza mirando al niño con una sonrisa, a pesar del miedo en sus ojos, podía ver ternura y cariño en ellos. Me gustaba eso, el que le tuviera ese afecto a Brody de manera tan rápida era refrescante

- claro que me puedes decir Dami, me gusta el apodo – Brody sonrió anchamente y se bajó de mis brazos. Se puso frente a Damián y le ofreció la mano

- mucho gusto, me llamo Brody – le ofreció el niño haciendo que vario se rieran. Incluyéndome, eso ayudó a que los ánimos se calmaran un poco, este niño es un pequeño ángel – un gusto en conocerte tío Dami.

Volvimos a envararnos, estoy odiando esto. Algunos rieron debido a las ocurrencias de mi sobrino, pero yo no pude, no después de ver como las gemelas nos miraban a Damián y a mí, examinándonos con la mirada de manera suspicaz. Hasta que la mirada de Rebeca me dijo la verdad. Ellas algo sabían. No. Ellas lo sabían… podía verlo en los negros ojos de Beca

- tío Dami ¿quieres jugar un rato conmigo? – preguntó Bro mirando con esperanzas a mi hermano… aun tengo que acostúmbrame a usar esa palabra. Hermano, hermano…

- no – dije antes de que le respondieran, Damián me quedó mirando de forma interrogatorio, no le había gustado que le negara jugar con su sobrino – tenemos unas cosas de grande que hablar con el tío Dami, Bro. Ve con tío Emmet, él siempre quiere jugar

- pero… - iba a alegar el pequeño cuando la voz de mi grandote amigo lo interrumpió

- vamos Bro, me debes la revancha en el juego de carreras – dijo él acercándose a el niño y tomándolo en brazos haciéndolo volar y reír olvidando lo que había pasado. Emmet a pesar de ser un desubicado la mayor parte del tiempo, sabe muy bien interpretar miradas. Y la forma en que le rogué por ayuda cuando mis ojos se posaron en los de él fue lo único que necesito para oficiar de niñera sin hacerme una pregunta.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – me preguntó Damián. Pero no le respondí

- Rachel, Rebeca, quiero mostrarles el cuarto de los niños ¿me acompañan? – pregunté a mis hermanas, tenían toda la intención de decirme que 'no, gracias', pero al ver mi mirada obligatoria no les quedó otra que asentir y comenzar a subir las escaleras – ven conmigo – le dije al hombre a mi lado.

- ¿quieres que te acompañe? – me preguntó Leah con ojos preocupados cuando pasé por su lado

- no amor, es tu fiesta, diviértete

- es tu fiesta también – me alegó en un intento de estar conmigo, ella sabia el porqué los llevaba arriba

- yo no cargo los 16 kilos – respondí imitando su respuesta de hace unos minutos, ella me sonrió

- claro que no, eso es porque yo me ofrecí a llevar tu parte de la carga – besé su frente y acaricié su mejilla – eres demasiado flojo como para llevar míseros 8 kilos – agregó haciéndome sonreír.

No respondí nada y la abracé cortamente antes de ir hacia las escaleras junto con los demás, Damián iba a mi espalda, se le notaba demasiado el nerviosismo que le producía la situación, mis hermanas delante de mí, ninguna decía palabra

Una vez que estuvimos dentro de la habitación las gemelas se hicieron las estúpidas de manera olímpica. Como si no supieran de qué demonios les quería hablar, admiraron el fondo de la habitación alabando a Jasper, además de que les encantó la decoración diciendo que le pedirían ayuda a Alice cuando quisieras remodelar su hogar. Damián estaba completamente en silencio mientras pasaba su mirada entre nosotros, también miraba la habitación, pero de manera fingida, ya que no le estaba tomando atención a nada. Hasta que finalmente me harté de la situación

- ¿quieren dejar de hacerse las que no saben nada? – dije provocando que todos me quedaran mirando.

- ¿Qué se supone que tenemos que saber? – Rachel me miraba con verdaderos ojos de curiosidad, como si realmente no supiera nada. Por un segundo me entró la duda y me pregunté si en verdad ella sabía algo o no, puede que sospechara, pero no estaba seguro de que estuviera al corriente de toda la situación. Pero rebeca era otra cosa, una completamente diferente.

- ¿Beca? – la llamé por su apodo de niña, ella clavó sus ojos en los míos y movió la cabeza intentando negarme que sabía algo, pero no lo estaba consiguiendo, ya que su mirada gritaba la verdad

- ¿Qué hace él con nosotros? – dijo de pronto Rachel apuntando a la dirección de Damián. No me había fijado que él estaba cerca de la puerta, como si no quisiera acercarse más a nosotros que estábamos al medio del cuarto. Noté la ansiedad en su cuerpo, me compadecí de él, ya que estaba entre medio de una crisis familiar, en la cual participaba sin conocer a nadie. Me dieron unas ganas enormes de apoyarlo. Fue en ese momento que me dije a mi mismo que no podía estar con esta mentira toda la vida, al contrario, las cosas tenían que aclararse en este preciso momento.

- él tiene todo el derecho de estar aquí, tanto como ustedes o como yo – dije decididamente. Me felicité a mi mismo por la seguridad en mi voz

- no, no la tiene – dijo con rapidez Rebeca, mirándome seriamente.

- ¿Qué es lo que ustedes saben que yo no? – la otra gemela miraba desconcertada.

- pregúntale a Rebeca, al parecer ella tiene más información de lo que tengo yo – acosé mirando cizañeramente a mi hermana mayor. Ella definitivamente lo sabía todo. Me sentí herido y furioso ¿Cómo pudo ocultarnos algo así? ¿Cómo fue capaz de mirarnos a los ojos sabiendo que nos escondía tamaña información? Con Rachel la acosamos con la mirada un par de segundo antes de que ella suspirara derrotada. Se giró y de manera dramática se sentó en una de las mecedoras

- tarde o temprano alguno de ustedes se iba a enterar – comenzó elevando los hombros como si no fuese algo muy importante. La rabia en mi interior se hizo más fuerte al notar el poco interés de ella en todo esto, Damián se acercó a nosotros y se quedó a mi lado. Raquel lo siguió con los ojos. Los tres las escuchamos con intención – creo que no se mucho más que tu Jakob.

- déjense de hablar de esa manera, yo no sé nada así que abran la maldita boca de una vez – Rachel nos miraba completamente enojada, se cruzó de brazos esperando a que alguien hablara, pero yo esperaba que Raquel lo hiciera.

- yo soy hermano de ustedes – giré mi cabeza al ver que quien se había decidido a hablar había sido Damián. Aplaudí su coraje

- ¿Qué?

- no hace mucho, supe que Billy era mi padre…

- no puede ser – negó Rachel para luego mirarnos – niéguenlo – exigió, mis ojos se cruzaron con los de Rebeca por un minuto sin que ninguno digiera algo, el silencio otorga – genial… ¡genial! resulta que yo era la única estúpida que no sabía que la familia era más grande ¡maldita sean! – acusó apuntándonos con un dedo

- espera un minuto – la detuve intentando defenderme – yo supe hace no más de un mes que tenía un hermano y no fue en las mejores condiciones – ella me quedó mirando sin disminuir su rabia. Ese dato le importaba en lo mas mínimo

- ¿Qué demonios es lo que está pasando Rebeca? – La interpelada no contestó solo elevó sus hombros – ¡mierda mujer ponte a hablar en este mismo instante!

- ya cállate Rachel que me marea tu tono de pito, las cosas son simples, hace un par de años descubrí que Billy se juntaba con una mujer de manera recurrente…

- ¿años? – pregunté sorprendido, ¿años? ¡¿Años?

- no armes un escáldalo de algo tan banal como el tiempo - su voz seguía siendo plana. Suspiré intentando calmarme, las cosas recién estaban comenzando

- ¿Cómo lo supiste? – interrumpí, pero ella me ignoró completamente y continuó hablando

- la cosa es que esta mujer tenía dos hijos, uno de 18 años en ese entonces y otro de 5, cuando los vi supe inmediatamente que el mayor era hijo de Billy

- ¿eres adivina ahora? – la voz de Rachel era de completa desazón

- no es necesario ser adivina para saber eso, por favor Rachel, que yo sepa no eres la gemela idiota, solo míralos – dijo apuntándonos – son iguales, la misma mirada, la misma sonrisa, inclusive la misma contextura física, es imposible que no fuesen parientes

- ¿Cómo eres capaz de decirlo tan tranquilamente? – le preguntó ella a su hermana, ya no tenía rabia, pero su voz demostraba mucho dolor – Dios Rebeca, tenemos un hermano, otro hermano menor. Eso significa que mi madre estuvo engañada por años…

- 21 – agregó Damián a mi espalda, todos guardamos silencio esperando a que dijera algo mas – yo supe todo esto hace no más de 3 meses

- ¿Cómo diste con nosotros? – preguntó Rachel de manera un poco déspota

- primero que nada, yo no tenía idea de ustedes hasta hace una hora, cuando las vi cruzando la puerta, yo solo me enteré de que tenía un hermano, Jakob.

- ¿pero como…?

- Leah – dije interrumpiendo la pregunta de Rebeca, ella soltó un quejido despectivo al pronunciar el nombre de mi esposa, intenté ignorarla para no comenzar una pelea mayor, logré ver la mirada molesta de Damián, seguramente por la misma razón

- tenía que estar ella metida en todo esto – soltó en un susurro, me enfurecí

- mantén tu veneno lejos de mi esposa Rebeca u olvidaré que eres mi hermana y haré que te tragues tus malditas palabras – no sé si fue miedo por mi advertencia o algo más, pero ella cerró la boca por unos segundos antes de bufar

- ¿vas a seguir o no? – esta vez fue la otra gemela quien me apuró en mi relato

- ella conoció a Damián antes que yo y lo averiguó todo, no fue hasta hace un mes que me dijo… no, estoy mintiendo, no fue ella, fue Billy quien me confesó el engaño

Todo el mundo guardo silencio, un denso e incomodo silencio. No habíamos llegado a nada, no sabía cómo reaccionar ni como seguir con la conversación

- lamento si esto es un problema para ustedes…

- claro que lo es – dijo Rachel interrumpiendo a Damián. La miré asombrado, esperaba esa reacción de Rebeca no de ella

- Rachel

- cállate Jakob – me dijo bruscamente – nadie me avisa de nada, tu lo supiste hace tiempo – acusó a su hermana para luego apuntarme a mi – y tu no tenias intenciones de decirme ninguna maldita palabra

- pensé que lo sabían – intenté defenderme

- ¿de dónde demonios sacaste eso?

- por cómo nos mirabas…

- ¡porque son iguales! – Exclamó – mierda si parecen dos gotas de agua, es imposible no quedarse mirándolos, pero yo no pensé que fuesen hermanos… creí que habías encontrado a la persona que es igual a ti que se supone que todos tienen en el mundo

- no sé si llamarte ingenua o estúpida – murmuró Rebeca con una irónica sonrisa

- llámame ex hermana – le contestó. Esto se estaba saliendo de las manos

- deténganse ustedes dos, esto no es para provocar una pelea entre nosotros

- ¿Qué parte de cállate no entiendes Jakob?

- no trates a mi esposo de esa manera – la voz de Leah interrumpió en la sala. Mi ánimo se aligeró con solo verla. Ella estaba en la puerta y nos miraba con seriedad

- haz el favor de no meterte – la antipática Rebeca había vuelto.

- Rebeca…

- ella tiene razón – ahora era una coalición en contra de mi esposa – esto es algo familiar, de solo nosotros, Leah no tiene porque meterse

- me importa poco si creen que puedo meterme o no, lo que quiero es que bajen la voz a menos que quieran que todo el mundo termine de enterarse de lo que pasa – Leah camino hacia nosotros y se puso entre yo y mi hermano.

-ya que más da si al final todo el mundo se enterará de que tenemos un hermano bastardo – murmuró Rebeca, ese comentario me llego a doler a mí. Pero además de eso me enfurecí, nunca pensé que mis hermanas pudieran ser tan crueles. Por primera vez en toda mi vida me avergoncé de ser familia de ellas.

- no soy un bastardo – dijo Damián con dureza – yo tengo una familia, una madre y un padre que no me dejó botado nunca, además de que tuve un hermano, no estoy aquí para dar explicaciones de nada ni recibir denigraciones de mujeres que no significan absolutamente nada para mi

- ¿entontes que haces aquí? – preguntó Rachel desdeñosamente

- lo invité yo – salió mi esposa a defender, con su siempre frente en alto y dignidad por las nubes, me encantaba eso de ella – y si no te gusta la puerta es ancha para que te largues - ¿he dicho que amo a esta mujer? Creo que sí. Las gemelas la quedaron mirando indignadas y luego posaron sus ojos en mí, esperando a que las defendiera

- ya la escucharon, o les gusta o se van – concordé pasando mi brazo por la cintura de mi mujer y acercándola a mi cuerpo.

- ¿vas a preferir a un aparecido antes de que a tus hermanas? – ninguna de las dos se daba por vencida

- primero que nada, Damián puede que sea aparecido, pero aun así es nuestro hermano y no tiene la culpa de nada, si quieres descargar tu antipatía en alguien que sea en Billy que es el mentiroso principal aquí – lancé con rabia al recordar todo lo que había pasado en el hospital – y segundo, por sobre todas las cosas prefiero a mi esposa, así que ya oyeron las condiciones de quedarse

No tuve que decir nada más para que ellas salieran indignadas de la habitación. Por algún motivo fui tras ellas y vi como bajaban enojadas, Rachel fue directo a la puerta sin despedirse de nadie, la azotó con fuerza, haciendo que todos se voltearan a ver qué ocurría

Con rebeca fue diferente.

Ella fue donde estaba Brody y lo tomó sin previo aviso de los brazos para levantarlo de donde estaba, el niño estaba tan concentrado en su juego con Emmet que no se dio cuenta de que su mamá estaba a su espalda, por lo que se asustó con el movimiento brusco al que fue sometido.

- mami no me quiero ir – pidió Bro jalando de su brazo para volver a jugar con Emmet

- no me importa, vámonos – exijo ella. Leah comenzó a bajar por delante de mí en dirección a ella, la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que era capaz de echar a Rebeca con sus propias manos y dejar Brody en el living para que jugara tranquilo, bastaba un solo indicio de que mi hermana tratara mínimamente mal a su hijo y Leah le saltaría al cuello. La alcancé y tomé de su brazo para detenerla, ella se giró y me mató con la mirada. Claramente me decía que no podía quedarme sin hacer nada. Pero Brody no es mi hijo, no puedo meterme en lo que su madre le mande… pero claro, mi esposa no estaba de acuerdo conmigo

- pero mami – volvió a rogar el niño bajo la mirada de todos los silenciosos espectadores

- dije vamos – lo levantó del piso donde estaba jalándolo de su brazo, el niño gimió – ahora – agregó secamente, a Brody se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas

- deja que me quede aquí mami porfa – rogó mientras su mama seguía tironeándolo hacia la salida

- claro que no – respondió. En algún momento solté mi agarre mínimamente y Leah lo aprovechó tironeando su brazo y poniéndose frente a mi hermana.

- suelta su brazo que le haces daño – le dijo mi esposa a Rebeca. Su voz fue suave y amenazante. Nadie despegaba sus ojos de lo que pasaba

- no te metas Leah – respondió con voz amedrentadora, pero ella ni se movió

- me meto porque estas en mi casa

- es mi hijo

- me importa una mierda que seas la madre, no dejaré que lo trates así – podía ver que en cualquier momento una de las dos se lanzaba al cuello de la otra

- muévete

- intenta moverme – contra atacó mi esposa cruzándose de brazos - deja que el niño se quede aquí, sabes que lo cuidaremos

- por supuesto que no

- mira a tu hijo – pidió Leah apuntando al niño que ya había comenzado a llorar de manera silenciosa mirando a su madre con ojos de suplica – solo quiere jugar un rato – pude ver la indecisión en los ojos de rebeca. Estaba buscando desesperadamente una escusa para negar que Brody se quedara

- Rebeca – interrumpí – a pesar de todo Bro es mi sobrino, no puede estar en mejor parte que aquí, lo llevaré mañana a tu casa, personalmente – agregué, miré a mi hermana a los ojos intentando tranquilizarla un poco. Respiré aliviado cuando la vi suspirar. Ella se agachó y quedó a la misma altura de su hijo

- Bro, lo siento cariño– susurró acariciando la mejilla húmeda del niño, él asintió reprimiendo un lloriqueo – pórtate bien con tío Jake ¿de acuerdo? – le pidió, no pasé desapercibido el hecho de que no nombró a Leah, pero lo ignoré

- gracias mami – Brody abrazo a su mamá y le beso la mejilla. Ella le devolvió el gesto

- ve a jugar – el niño fue hacia la tele limpiándose las lagrimas y se sentó al lado de Emmet, quien sin decir una palabra acarició con mucho cariño el cabello del niño y le pasó el control del juego, Bro lo recibió sonriendo alegre. Rebeca se levantó o no miró a nadie mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta – lo quiero en la casa antes de las tres de la tarde, tiene un cumpleaños al cual ir – me dijo, no espero respuesta y salió del sitio.

Se formó un silencio incomodo, otro más, últimamente se estaba haciendo común. Leah a mi lado suspiró y me abrazó

- gracias – susurró, entendí inmediatamente el porqué

- no te preocupes – respondí

- lo lamento mucho, no quería que esto pasara – se disculpó Damián a mi espalda con voz cargada de arrepentimiento – lo que menos quería era causarles problemas, pero sigo haciéndolo de forma inconsciente – comencé a negar con mi cabeza

- esto no es culpa tuya, al contrario, eres el más inocente en toda esta historia – comencé a decir, Leah asentía con su mejilla pegada a mi pecho

- aun así me siento culpable de que ellas se enojaran contigo

- no te preocupes – dije quitándole importancia al asunto, no era así, a mi me importaba el hecho de que actualmente mis hermanas se odiaban entre si y me odiaban a mí, pero no fue algo que yo pedí, sinceramente no encuentro nada malo en mi forma de actuar, y mientras Leah me apoye el resto me da lo mismo, por mucho que sean mis hermanas, no dejaré que me afecte – ellas suelen enojarse mucho, sobre todo Raquel, pero es parte de su personalidad

Damián no me creyó mucho ya que aun tenía la suspicacia en su rostro. Suspiré, sin saber cómo hacerle creer que a mí no me importaba, entonces miré a la audiencia presente, doce pares de ojos estaban al pendiente, ya sea directamente, como el caso de Embry y Quil, o indirectamente, como la mayoría que pretendía hablar, pero paseaba sus ojos en nuestra dirección claramente contrariados.

Supe inmediatamente lo que tenía que hacer

- chicos – llamé a todo el mundo, logrando su atención, menos de Brody quien estaba demasiado entretenido en su juego como para tomarme en cuenta – tengo algo que decirles – Leah me sonrió alegre sabiendo que iba a hacer, besé su frente antes de separarme de ella. Caminé hacia Damián y pasé mis brazos por sus hombros, me dio una mirada interrogativa, la que contesté con una sonrisa – quiero presentarles a Damián

- pero si ya lo conocíamos – exclamó Embry, negué con la cabeza

- déjame terminar idiota – bromeé haciéndolo reír – les presento a Damián… mi hermano.

_**Aclaro: un 7 en mi país es la nota máxima que se puede sacar en cualquier evaluación. No sé cómo será en otros países^^**_

_**Ahora si…**_

_**LO SIENTO MUCHO!**_

_**Lo se, lo se, no tengo perdón de Dios ni de ustedes, pero por favor no me maten, me demoré tanto porque tuve problemas personales, que me impedían escribir y mas encima me quitaron todo rastro de imaginación, estoy seca… les pido mis mas humildes disculpas**_

_**De recompensa les dejo este capi, el mas largo hasta ahora desde que comencé a escribir, 29 paginas en total… espero que al menos compense un poco mi larga desaparición de fanfic.**_

_**Intentaré actualizar pronto, con eso me refiero a, espero, no más de 3 semanas.**_

_**Quiero darles las gracias a todas por los revis tan lindos que me dejan, no se preocupen, que no tengo pensado dejar esta historia como muchas pensaron, seria como abandonar a mi hijo ^^**_

_**Y un agradecimiento especial a Chelablack por su preocupación hacia mi persona, te ganaste un lugar en mi corazoncito niña ^^**_

_**Eso seria, Cuidense mucho y nos leemos!**_

_**Besitos mil Fey Black**_

_**Pd: no si si alguna leyó un mini fic que publique llamado 'por primera y única vez', si es asi comunico que tengo pensado hacerlo un fic mas largo que seria post-eclipse… pero no aun… están de acuerdo?**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**(***) Escuchar Stan in the Rain de Superchic ^^**_

Jakob POV

- ¡finalmente! – exclamé melodramáticamente una vez que la puerta se cerró a mis espaldas. Me sentí feliz

- cierra la boca – susurró Leah desde el sillón. Inmediatamente le hice caso sabiendo el porqué me pedía las cosas con tal delicadeza. Me senté en el sillón frente a ella y me dediqué a observar la preciosa imagen que tenía.

Leah no me miraba, sus ojos estaban puestos en otro hombre. Ella acariciaba la cabeza que estaba posada sobre su regazo, sus dedos acariciaban los cabellos negros y sus mejillas con cariño.

- te vez hermosa – murmuré sin dejar de mirarla, ella me devolvió la mirada y sonrió

- siempre lo he sido – susurró con suficiencia, bufé

- claro, tanto como humilde

- se quedó dormido – asentí. Brody finalmente había cerrado sus ojos. Después de que di la noticia de que Damián era mi hermano todo el mundo se revolucionó… bueno, no todo el mundo. Edward, como era obvio, ya lo sabía desde hace meses, casi al mismo tiempo que Leah pero nunca dijo nada alegando de que 'no le gustaba ventilar pensamientos ajenos', mala escusa para justificar su cualidad de metiche. Alice también lo sabía ya que 'lo vio' ese mismo día, ¿Por qué eso no me sorprendía? De hecho lo que realmente me causo asombro fue el hecho de que no hablo ni una palabra, con lo buena que es ella para contar chismes. El resto tenia la sospecha, y yo se los terminé de confirmar. Damián ya había sido aceptado con anterioridad sin problemas, al saber que era mi hermano todos lo trataron como si lo hubiesen conocido desde la infancia. Salió mejor de lo que pensé. Inclusive Bro lo recibió con los brazos abiertos, claro que no tiene idea de que es su tío, solo sabe que Damián es igual a mí y que es bueno jugando Guitar Hero. Ambos estuvieron juntos gran parte de la noche, hasta que el pequeño se cansó y se acurrucó en los brazos de mi esposa. _"gracias por todo"_ dijo Damián abrazándome antes de irse.

Reconozco que, contrario a lo que llegue a pensar en algún momento, mi hermano se está ganando mi simpatía con rapidez, se lleva bien con mis amigos, con mi esposa y con mi sobrino, sobre todo con este último ya que le recuerda mucho a Steve, su hermanito muerto.

Ahora, siendo las 3 de la mañana finalmente todo el mundo se fue de mi casa y solo quedamos Brody, Leah y yo. No pude evitar sentir que nos veíamos como una familia. Mi sobrino me quiere como un padre, adora a Lee, así como nosotros lo queremos a él. Era como si mis hijos ya hubiesen nacido y fuéramos felices. Era una sensación extrañamente agradable. Sonreí.

- ¿qué es tan gracioso? – preguntó Leah desde su lugar. Insisto en que ella con un niño en brazos es la imagen más increíble que alguna vez vi, le hace competencia directa a ella con bikini

- nada. Es más una sonrisa de felicidad, te ves hermosa – respondí. Enanchando mi sonrisa. Ella bufó en respuesta

- debo tener mi cabello todo desordenado, mi maquillaje casi debe haber desaparecido y siento que aumenté dos kilos con la torta que comí en la cena… dudo mucho que me vea hermosa – dijo con ironía. Brody se removió en su lugar – tranquilo cariño – le susurró. Me encantó lo que hizo – deja de mirarme como bobo y llévalo a la pieza

Reí antes de levantarme y tomar al niño en mis brazos. Lo cargué con cuidado hasta la cama y lo deposite allí. Brody se giró y quedó en una de las orillas abrazando el almohadón que tenía cerca, se veía adorable

- es hermoso este niño – me dijo Leah tomando mi cintura, pasé mis manos por sus hombros y la abracé

- lo sé – susurré – es increíble que la antipática de mi hermana criara a un niño tan tranquilo – la sentí asentir contra mi pecho.

- ¿Cómo estás tu?

- bien ¿por? – pregunté confundido

- imbécil, te pregunto por lo que pasó con tus hermanas

- haaa… bien – respondí ignorando su calificativo amoroso – realmente no lo sé, debería sentirme mal porque ellas me odian, pero personalmente no me siento así, de hecho estoy… aliviado… sí creo que esa es la palabra, me alivia saber que ya saben lo de Damián, y también el que me este llevando mejor con él

- ahora dame las gracias – dijo ella interrumpiendo mi pensamiento, la miré sin entender nada

- ¿Por qué debería hacerlo?

- por invitar a Damián claro está – me miró con superioridad, elevé una ceja escépticamente. ¿En verdad esperaba que le diera las gracias? No es que no se las mereciera, pero no pensaba dárselas, tengo un poco de orgullo… claro que se me va cuando ella mueve las pestañas de esa manera…

- olvídalo, si no lo hubieses invitado no habría tenido la pelea con las gemelas, además, aun no se me olvida el hecho de que te hablaste con el sin decirme

- ¿comenzaremos otra vez con eso? Pensé que eras menos idiota por… - no la dejé continuar y tomando su cuello con mis manos la acerqué a mi boca, me encanta callarla con un beso, y al parecer a ella le gusta también ya que no me pone problemas para hacerlo, al contrario, sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello debe indicar que le gusta bastante. Luego de que nos comenzamos a ahogar por falta de aire nos separamos

- cállate – susurré aun sobre sus labios, ella sonrió – y por cierto… gracias

- cuando quieras – respondió dándome un corto beso – pero no te acostumbres a que soluciones tus proble… - la volví a besar

- puedo hacer esto toda la noche – dije cuando me separé de ella

- ¿me ves preocupada por eso? – reí, claro que no lo estaba, si yo no tenía problemas con hacerlo permanentemente dudo que ella los tuviera – vamos a dormir, estoy agotada

- ¿mañana tenemos hora con Mike? – pregunté recordando que en menos de 24 horas tendríamos la ultima ecografía que demostraría que todo iba bien, después de esto el embarazo seria de lo más relajado… al menos eso creo, con Leah y sus ataques hormonales nunca se sabe.

- si, a las 3 de la tarde nos recibirá Mike – me contestó ella mientras se sacaba la polera por encima de su cabeza. Me quedé admirando como se cambiaba de ropa. Leah me daba una vista privilegiada a su espalda hermosa espalda, y de esa forma se desabrochó su brasier dando una erótica imagen de sus manos dejando caer la prenda. Me encantaban esos conjuntos donde el broche queda entre sus pecho, era más fácil sacarlo e ir directamente donde quería – ¿te gusta lo que ves? – preguntó mirándome por sobre su hombro y sonriendo socarronamente

- siempre me ha gustado – caminé hacia su sitio y pasé mis brazos por su cintura. Besé la curva de su cuello

- hay menores presentes – murmuró girando su cabeza y dándome más acceso a su cuello, pasé mis labios con lentitud por su pulso haciéndola gemir bajito – Jake…

- ¿hum? – se suponía que tenía que sacar mis manos de su cintura, pero estás no me hicieron caso y pasaron atreves de ella hasta tocarse en su abdomen, acerqué su espalda lo que más pude a mi pecho

- Brody…

- está durmiendo – interrumpí meriendo el lóbulo de su oreja. Leah ronroneó. No pude evitar sonreír al ver como su cuerpo reaccionaba frente al mío. Leah lentamente se giró y quedó frente a mí.

- Jake – gimió mi nombre e inmediatamente me encendí – quiero… - comencé a asentir como idiota – ahora… - seguía jadeando cada palabra y yo continuaba asintiendo, haría todo lo que ella quisiera – tanto… dormir – detuve mi avance hacia su boca

- ¿Qué?

- eso, quiero dormir, así que saca tus manos de mi trasero y vámonos a la cama – dijo con una mega sonrisa en su rostro, yo no salía de mi sorpresa, tiene que estar bromeando. Ella enanchó aun mas su sonrisa y me dio un pequeño beso en los labios antes de salir de entre mis brazos, se puso la parte de arriba de su pijama y caminó hacia la cama

- ¿es enserio? – pregunté aun en mi lugar

- claro que si, la cama está ocupada por un infante, ¿Dónde quieres hacerlo?

- en la alfombra, el sillón, la mesa, el escritorio, una silla, en la escalera, la ducha, el piso, la pared, inclusive de pie, se me ocurren muchos sitios que no son una cama Leah – contesté un poco molesto por su crueldad, se le está haciendo costumbre. Ella se rio de mi intentando controlar el volumen de su risa pero sin lograrlo – no es gracioso

- de hecho sí, me encanta tu cara cuando estás sexualmente frustrado – dijo mirándome con chanza

- pues si tanto te gusta…

- aunque más me gusta tu cara cuando llegas al orgasmo – comentó interrumpiéndome. Cerré mi boca el segundo sin saber que responder

- ¿Cómo quieres que me detenga si haces ese tipo de comentarios? – dije casi sin mover mis labios, ella rio

– Eres adorablemente menso, ven a dormir – dijo estirando su mano y llamándome. Suspiré derrotado.

- dame un minuto para cambiarme – fui a sacar mi pijama y me lo puse, di gracias a que mi erección no estuviese en su máximo esplendor o en estos momentos sería muy doloroso. Caminé hacia la cama y Leah ya me estaba esperando, Brody estaba en un lado de la cama, y ella a la mitad. Levanté las sabanas y me puse a su espalda abrazándola y apegando lo que me pude mi pecho a su cuerpo. Apoyé mi mentón en su cuello y miré al niño que estaba a nuestro lado

- no lo tomes a mal, pero me impresiona que de tu hermana saliera un niño tan lindo – susurró acariciando la mejilla de Brody. Sonreí ya que iba a decir lo mismo

- no lo tomaré a mal, porque lo encuentro increíble también, es un niño demasiado tierno e inocente para ser criado por la antipática de Rebeca – la sentí asentir bajo mi cabeza. Por un segundo vi la imagen desde otra perspectiva, desde otro Angulo, nos vi con el niño en la cama, pero no era un pequeño de ojos negros, ni tenia cabello ondulado, su iris era miel y su cabello liso y negro como la noche. Era mi hijo quien dormía en esa cama, con la mujer que amo en mis brazos… faltaba uno de los gemelos, eso lo sabía, mi subconsciente lo sabía y yo pensé que mi cabeza debería poner al otro gemelo en la imagen, pero solo había uno, y me encontraba bien así. Extrañamente bien. De hecho encontraba que la imagen era preciosa…

- ¿Qué piensas? – la voz de Leah interrumpió mis pensamientos

- en esto, tu, yo, y un niño con nosotros… una imagen que se repetirá a futuro – susurré. Ella se removió en mis brazos y me acerco aun más

- déjate de pensar lo mismo que yo y duérmete – dijo en voz baja, sonreí y le hice caso, cerré mis ojos aun con la imagen en mi cabeza y me dejé vencer por el sueño

Me removí inquieto sobre la cama, no sabía el porqué pero algo faltaba. Demoré un tiempo en que mi cabeza saliera del la obnubilación y se concentrara, yo tenía algo en mis brazos y ahora no está. De hecho, creo que estoy sobre mi estomago… no quería abrir mis ojos para comprobarlo. Quería seguir durmiendo. Pero no podía sin eso en mis brazos…

Abrí mis ojos al darme cuenta que aquello que me faltaba era Leah. Me dormí con ella pegada a mi pecho y ahora lo único que tenía allí era la cama. Moví mi cabeza intentando no marearme. La luz que entraba por la cortina cerrada iluminaba levemente le habitación. Efectivamente estaba solo sobre la cama, me sentí terriblemente solo dentro del King Size… ¿no estaba Brody con nosotros?... si, estaba. en tiempo pasado porque ahora estoy solito

Eso me terminó de despertar, elevé mi tronco con mis brazos y miré bien. No había nadie además de mi… y una nota sobre la almohada de al lado. La tomé y sonreí, la letra era de niño

"_Tío Jake, eres como un tronco para despertar (eso dijo my tía Lee) hintentamos acerlo y ni modo. Estamos en el patio. Te esperamos. Un veso! Pd: tía Lee dise que te ama y yo te kiero mucho! __"_

Me reí con la nota e ignoré todas las faltas de ortografía que mi sobrino había cometido, intentaré que Rebeca le haga clases de ortografía. Me levanté de un salto de la cama y me cambié, me puse una simple musculosa negra y un pantalón deportivo del mismo color. Cuando terminé de abrochar mis zapatillas bajé con rapidez hacia el parque del edificio.

Donde vivíamos era un complejo de apartamentos, en total cuatro edificios puestos como un cuadrado, por lo que en el centro había un pequeño parque, con juego para niños y todo eso. Bajé con rapidez y me dirigí hacia donde se suponían estaban. Tendría que buscar ya que el 'patio' como le decía Brody tenía casi una cuadra de tamaño

Caminé mirando atentamente a mí alrededor, era lunes y no pasaban de las 9 de la mañana, no había nadie en el parque además de las personas que limpiaban. Camine por un par de minutos hasta que llegué al centro del lugar. Fue cuando escuché unas voces, más bien unas risas, reconocí inmediatamente a Leah. Corrí hacia el lugar y me detuve cuando los vi. Leah estaba en la caja de arena con Brody, el intentaba hacer un castillo, algo raro para mi gusto, y ella lo ayudaba, el niño le estaba hablando a los gemelos cuando llegué, era la imagen más tierna que había visto. Ella tenía su cabello largo amarrado en una coleta y vestía un simple buzo deportivo negro con líneas verticales verdes, y aun así me pareció la mujer más hermosa del planeta.

-¡tío Jake! – Gritó el niño cuando me vio, Leah giro su cabeza y me sonrió, le devolví el gesto antes de tomar en brazos al niño que vino corriendo hacia donde yo estaba – ¡mira! Hice a mis primos en la arena – me señaló lo que yo asumí como un intento de castillo, ahora que lo pensaba no hay castillos ovalados. Eso en la arena era la representación del vientre de Leah. Me rei a carcajadas. Este niño era demasiado igual a mí cuando pequeño

- esté precioso – dije besando su frente – hola amor – saludé a mi esposa besando rápidamente sus labios

- eres un tronco Jakob Black, ni modo contigo al intentar despertarte – respondió a modo de saludo, me encojo de hombros, no me estaba diciendo nada que no supiera, ha sido así desde el día en que nací

- aprovecho mi día libre, mañana vuelvo al trabajo y adiós horas extras de sueño

- no sé si envidiarte o sentirme superior – la miré sin entender, últimamente la miro si muy seguido – extraño mi trabajo, estar con los pacientes, en el hospital

- ¿estuviste en el hospital? – preguntó Brody alarmado, me reí por su inocencia

- sí, de hecho, trabajo en un hospital – le respondió Leah sonriendo divertida. El niño tuvo un brillo en sus ojos

- ¿Cómo es? – el interés en su voz era palpable. Estuvieron los próximos 30 minutos en una conversación poco convencional sobre la vida de alguien que trabaja en un hospital, no sé quien estaba más feliz, si el niño que al parecer había descubierto su futuro profesional, o Leah quien amaba ser quien le diera el gusto por la medicina.

Pasamos toda la mañana jugando con Brody, fuimos de la caja de arena a los columpios, balancines, cuerda, etc. Este niño era una fuente inagotable de energía similar a la de Alice, pero sin ser tan asfixiante ni torturadora, ni metiche ni fastidiosa. Leah estaba encantada con los juegos, ella ama a los niños y tiene una paciencia con ellos que nunca tuvo conmigo, a mi me habría gritado hace bastante rato.

Eran las 11.30 de la mañana cuando volvimos al departamento, Leah y Brody venían de a mano y de esa manera entraron.

- tengo hambre – dijo el niño tironeando la mano de ella

- comamos afuera – dijo Leah mirándome con una sonrisa, hacía mucho tiempo que no la veía tan feliz

- claro – acepté enseguida, soy tan fácil algunas veces

- vamos a comer algo rico – Leah se agachó a la altura de Brody para hablarle, no tenía idea como lo hacía para agacharse y no perder el equilibrio con el abdomen tan grande que tenia. El niño asintió entusiasmado.

Nos demoramos media hora en salir, me bañé primero y luego Leah, quien baño hizo que Brody se bañara, como no tenía ropa de cambio tomó la decisión de que le compraríamos algo ahora que íbamos al centro comercial. No nos demoramos nada en salir ya que Leah no es de las que se demora años mirándose al espejo y aun así se ve hermosa, un chaleco cruzado blanco en contraste con su piel canela y unos jeans deslavados en conjunto con unas zapatillas hacían de ella una mujer preciosa.

Lo primero que hicimos fue comer algo, Brody quiso un helado del porte de Canadá y Leah le hizo la competencia con uno del tamaño de brazal. Yo humildemente e legui el que quería medir lo mismo que la India… entre los tres agotamos los sabores de la heladería. Me encantaba ver lo bien que Brody y Leah se llevaba, era como si ella pudiese ser su madre sin problema alguno, el niño casi no notaria la diferencia entre ser su tía y su mamá… sacudí mi cabeza ante el pensamiento macabro que pasó por mi mente, que pasara eso significaría que algo malo le ocurría a mi hermana, y por muy enojados que estemos es lo que menos quiero.

Brody fue el niño mas consentido del país esa mañana, se fue con al menos dos conjuntos nuevos a su casa. Lo fuimos a dejar como a las 1 de la tarde, Rebeca nos esperaba en la puerta con los brazos cruzados. El niño se despidió con una sonrisa de nosotros y nos dio las gracias por lo bien que la pasó. Tenía todas las intenciones de bajarme para hablar con mi hermana, pero ella negó con su cabeza desde la puerta y entró sin mirarnos dos veces, suspiré derrotado

- dale tiempo, es orgullosa y demorará en darse cuenta de lo errada que está – dijo Leah intentando subirme el ánimo. Asentí y no volvimos a hablar en todo el camino. Aunque ella no lo necesitaba, me demostraba su cariño robándome un beso con cada luz roja que nos topábamos

Llegamos puntualmente al hospital para la cita que teníamos con Mike. Nos diría que todo estaba bien, pasaríamos los siguientes tres meses esperando a los gemelos y mi vida seria perfecta. Tenía mi futuro completamente planificado.

- hola chicos – nos saludó con ánimos cuando llegamos a su oficina

- ¿Qué tal Alemania? – le preguntó Leah, Mike había ido a visitar a su madre quien en estos momentos se encontraba en allí haciendo un doctorado

- preciosa – respondió él con una sonrisa enorme, ms grande que las que usualmente muestra, con Leah entrecerramos los ojos mirándolo fijamente

- ¿Qué tal la pasó Verónica?

- le encantó y… - al parecer no se había dado cuenta de lo que mi esposa le había preguntado - tramposa – gruñó

- lo sabia – sonrió ella triunfante

- eres demasiado transparente – susurré sonriendo

- está bien, lo admito, pasé una increíble semana en Alemania con Verónica y mi madre, está aceptada por la matriarca de mi familia

- demonios, se la presentaste a tu madre, la cosa va enserio – comentó Leah

- mucho, me enamoré de esa enana – sonrió él haciendo alusión a la baja estatura de verónica

- repito lo que te dije hace unos meses, o la tratas bien o te mato – le dijo Leah seriamente y con su mejor mirada amedrentadora – ella me cae bien, es tranquila y media inocente, hazla llorar y te quedas sin ojos

- gracias por el aviso – le contestó él sonriendo, aunque, bien sabía yo que no era en broma lo que ella decía – veamos… tenemos que hacernos la ecografía hoy… ¿te pesaron?

- si – contestó leah – dos kilos más de peso desde la última vez que nos vimos…

- no se te nota en lo absoluto – comentó él mirándola entera, aun así Leah no relajó el ceño fruncido

- parece que todo el peso se me va al abdomen, no sé como un no tengo estrías – bufó ella. Mike comenzó a hacer una serie de preguntas que para mi eran en chino ya que no entendía el porqué se las hacia

- vamos a la camilla, tengo que examinarte antes de la eco – bufé cuando Leah se levantó, Mike se dio cuenta y me sonrió maliciosamente

- pensé que el periodo de manosear a mi mujer se había acabado – dije irónicamente

- ¿estás loco? Si puedo tocarla no lo desaprovecho – gruñí en mi asiento dándole una mirada asesina

- paren el par de niños – pidió Leah acostándose en la camilla – Jake, si no te gusta me esperas afuera

- olvídalo, quiero ver donde pone él sus manos para tener motivos tangentes al momento de matarlo

- créeme, no quieres verlo – contraatacó Mike sonriendo mientras se ponía guantes de látex – abre tus piernas para mi Leah

- maldito – susurré

- basta Mike

- pensé que ya se había pasado el periodo de celos, la mayoría de mis pacientes lo superan a la segunda visita – comentó riendo el medicucho de cuarta categoría

- dedícate a hacer tu trabajo – dije intentando no enojarme cuando ella puso sus piernas sobre esa silla quedando completamente abierta para él… cerré mis ojos y suspiré cuando Mike se puso entre las piernas de mi esposa y le subió la polera

"_son cosas medicas, son cosas medicas, son cosas medicas"_ me repetía incansablemente en mi cabeza y mi parte racional lo sabía, pero ver que le hacen _esas_ cosas medicas a la mujer que amas es algo completamente diferente

- realmente todo el peso se te va al abdomen, está enorme – escuche l voz de él

- si intentas animarme no lo consigues Michael – gruñó Leah, la risa del doctor retumbó en la habitación, yo aun con mis ojos cerrados intentaba relajarme un poco y sacarme los celos estúpidos que me inundaban cada vez que un hombre tocaba a mi mujer

- mierda no tan fuerte bruto – la voz de Leah me obligó a abrir mis ojos, no me gustó para nada el tono de voz que uso mi esposa

- no seas animal – bramé en dirección a Mike, pero él no me miró, tenía el ceño fruncido y tocaba el vientre de Leah concentrado. Su mirada no me gustaba en nada

- ¿Qué pasa? – me ganó ella en preguntarle. Él negó con su cabeza y no respondió. Sacó de su bolsillo una cinta de medir y la puso sobre el abdomen de Leah, comparó ambos lados. Arrugó más la frente que antes. Salió de donde estaba y tomó un papel, escribió algo que no entendí por su maldita letra de doctor y le puso su firma al final, se giró y le tendió el papel a mi esposa

- Leah, necesito que te hagas unos exámenes de sangre ahora por favor, no es necesario que estés en ayunas, por mientras yo prepararé la sala para la ecografía ¿bien? – no nos dejó preguntar nada cuando salió rápidamente del lugar. Con Leah nos quedamos mirando, con cara de asustados y confundidos

- ¿Qué fue eso? – pregunté. Ella negó con la cabeza con la misma confusión que yo. Salimos del lugar hacia banco de sangre donde le pedimos a la enfermera que tomara los examines, la niña que atendía conocía a Leah por lo que hizo la gestión de manera inmediata.

- los resultados se mandaron como urgentes, estarán en 20 minutos en línea – nos dijo la enfermera antes de que nos fuéramos

- ¿Qué crees que habrá pasado? – le pregunté antes de volver, ella negó con su cabeza

- no lo sé, intento pensar en algo… yo me auto examinaba el vientre casi todos los días, nunca noté nada extraño

- tranquil – susurré abrazándola – Mike tendrá una buena explicación par esto

En el camino de regreso no hablamos nada, íbamos tomados de la mano pero completamente serios, cada uno perdido en el pensamientos de que mierda fue lo que le pasó a Michael para que reaccionara de esa manera. Yo me preguntaba cómo es que Leah no tiene alguna sospecha, cuando miró la hoja de exámenes arrugó el entrecejo y me dio la impresión de que no sabía porque le tomaban esas cosas

El pasillo se me hizo eterno, a pesar de que no eran más de diez metros los que nos separaban de la sala ecográfica, no podía evitar que durante ese trayecto se me pasaran diez mil millones de películas estúpidas por la cabeza. Me maldije a mi mismo por tener una imaginación tan viva y no saber nada sobre medicina, mis conocimientos se limitaban a tomarme una aspirina por el dolor de cabeza o un paracetamol por si hay fiebre… nada mas, no estoy acostumbrado a ser un maldito ignorante y sinceramente eso me estaba sacando de quicio.

¿Qué fue lo que le pasó a Mike? Sé que usualmente es un dolor en el trasero, que lo encuentro idiota, patudo, cabeza hueca, aprovechador, sin vergüenza y poco ético. Pero a pesar de toda mi 'buena' imagen hacia él, no podía negar que era un buen médico, lo malo para mí era su especialidad: Ginecología. De haber sido algo que no implicara tocar a mi esposa directamente donde solo yo puedo hacerlo, creo que hasta me caería bien.

¿Qué lo llevó a salir de la consulta de esa manera? ¿Por qué estaba tan preocupado? Mi pecho se reprimía al pensar que algo malo había pasado, que mis hijos no estaban bien. O peor, que Leah no estaba bien. A mis niños los amo, con mi alma, pero Leah es la personificación de mi alma. Puedo reponerme a la perdida de ellos… pero sin ella no lo cuento dos veces… ¿eso me hace egoísta? No quise ahondar en ese pensamiento

Leah estaba a mi lado aferrada a mi mano y con la misma cara de angustia que yo. Ella estaba bien. Con eso listo ahora tenía que concentrarme en mis hijos… comencé a rogar a quienquiera que estuviese arriba para que cualquier idea fatalista que se cruzara por mi cabeza no saliera de allí y se hicieran realidad

No me di cuenta cuando llegamos a la puerta correspondiente. La luz roja que indica que se estaba usando estaba apagada. La puerta se abrió y nos mostró a un Michael sonriente… con una sonrisa totalmente falsa

- pasen – dijo

- abre la boca y di que es lo que pasa – Leah no se movió del lugar para entrar, simplemente se cruzó de brazos y miró al doctor con rostro serio

- estoy descartando cualquier enfermedad Leah, para eso necesito que cierres la boquita y cooperes – me sorprendí por la respuesta de Mike, este no era el medicucho de cuarta que yo conocía

- háblale a mi esposa como corresponde hablarle a una paciente – murmuré mirándolo, pero él no se mostró intimidado

- les ruego a ambos que me dejen hacer mi trabajo, una vez que haya descartado cualquier enfermedad y complicación podremos volverá a bromear- lo miré sin creerle nada – Jakob, siempre me alejas de mi falta de seriedad, y ahora que la tengo no te gusta, no hay quien te entienda – Leah suspiró cansinamente y entró al cuarto, tiró de mi mano para que la siguiera. Conté internamente hasta 10 para calmarme

"_1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 9, 9, 9, 9, 9, 9…"_ no quería llegar al 10 porque mi tranquilidad aun no llegaba.

- comencemos – dijo Michael antes de pasar la maquinita por el vientre de mi esposa. Podía ver a mis hijos, los reconocía con claridad… pero algo no me calzaba bien.

- ¿es normal que…?

- no – me respondió Leah secamente mirando la pantalla. Asentí rogando porque no fuera nada importante. Si los niños eran de diferentes tamaños… ¿no era nada grave verdad?

- Mike, mi especialidad es el área de el adulto, no la del niño por lo que se poco y nada sobre esto… necesito que me digas que es lo que pasa – dijo Leah mirando al doctor. La miré sorprendido, de todo el tiempo que la conozco pocas veces ella no sabía algo de su profesión

- antes, quiero que vayas al área de Medicina Fetal del hospital, te veré allí y para hacerte una RNM

- olvídalo – le cortó mi esposa seria – a menos que me des una buena razón no lo haré

- ¿alguien podría decirme que es eso? – pregunté ofuscado porque hablaban en términos que no conocía.

- quiero que Leah se haga una Resonancia Nuclear Magnética – me contestó Michael con una sonrisa conciliadora

- cosa que no haré porque estoy embarazada y está contraindicado para mis niños – siguió ella mirando al doctor con seriedad

- si no fuera necesario no te lo pediría – se miraban intensamente y yo llevaba mis ojos de ella a él intermitentemente.

- no entiendo mucho… pero si hay que hacerlo…

- no – volvió a decir ella matándome con la mirada. Suspiré

- amor… por favor… Mike no es santo de mi devoción, pero no te pediría algo así si no fuese necesario – la miré suplicante, el médico hacia lo mismo frente a una Leah enojada, cansada y frustrada… mala combinación

- si después de esto no me explicas que mierda pasa juro por la vida de mis hijos que te mato Michael montero – amenazó ella con su mejor voz ronca haciendo que ambos asintiéramos… él por, asumo yo, miedo. Y yo… solo por si acaso

No dijimos ni una sola palabra en todo el tiempo que nos tomo que Leah se hiciera el examen.

- esto no me huele bien – comentó ella antes de entrar en el lugar

Nos atendieron inmediatamente cuando llegamos, a pesar de que había por lo menos 5 mujeres esperando en recepción. Agradecí internamente que Mike tuviese influencias dentro del hospital. Tener el apellido Montero era de peso dentro el recinto.

Una hora después nos encontrábamos en la oficina de Michael esperando a que él llegara. Teníamos las manos fuertemente tomadas. Leah no me miraba, mantenía los ojos fijos en nuestros dedos entrelazados. Yo si la observaba a ella y podía notar el pánico en su rostro, el cual debía de ser reflejo de mi propio miedo

- estoy… - dijo rompiendo el silencio – aterrada

- cariño… - comencé a decir pero no me dejo hablar

- lo siento aquí – llevó nuestras manos a su pecho, continuaba sin mirarme – lo siento aquí… - le iba a decir algo cuando la puerta se abrió dejando pasar al médico. Venía agitado y con unos papeles en la mano. Se sentó con falsa calma frente a nosotros. Sentí el cuerpo de Leah tensarse a mi lado mientras miraba con atención al doctor

Por unos minutos hubo un completo silencio en la sala hasta que ella no aguantó más

- comienza a hablar – le dijo mirándolo fijamente. Él carraspeó antes de abrir la carpeta que tenía en sus manos

- bueno, tengo en mis manos el resultado de tus exámenes de sangre, ecografía y RNM – comenzó a decir mientras nosotros asentíamos con la cabeza – puedo notar que ya no tienes anemia lo cual es bueno, tu presión continua dentro de los rangos normales y no has hecho diabetes estacional…

- ¡dilo de una maldita vez! – le grito Leah a Mike

- – dijo atropelladamente y sin respirar. No le entendí nada

- creo que escuche mal… repítelo

- Leah, te tomé todos esos exámenes porque quise asegurarme de que estaba equivocado… pero nada mas confirmé el diagnostico… tus hijos sufren del síndrome del gemelo donante, o transfusión fetal – dijo ahora con más calma. Leah a mi lado se apoyó contra el respaldo de la silla negando con la cabeza

- no puede ser… tienes que haber una error – murmuraba ella mientras yo la miraba sin entender nada. ¿Qué era eso? ¿Era grave?

- ¿Qué es… eso que dijiste? – pregunte directamente a Mike, sabiendo que Leah no estaba en condiciones de responderme

- esta es algo así como una malformación genética donde las venas de tus hijos se unen en sitios donde no deberían. Lo malo de todo esto es que la sangre pasar por el corazón de un solo gemelo, quien es el donante, porque tiene que bombear para ambos cuerpos provocando que su órgano se canse por exceso de trabajo – me explicó yo intentaba imaginármelo, pero se me complicaba un poco… un corazón late para ambos…

- ¿Qué tan grave es eso? – pregunté en voz alta.

- el problema es que el corazón del gemelo donante sufre un cansancio extremo además de anemia. Y el otro gemelo de todas maneras no recibe la alimentación adecuada y no crece lo suficiente…

- por eso la diferencia de tamaño – dije en un susurro haciendo que tanto Leah como el doctor asintieran. Eso era lo anormal cuando miramos la ecografía, la diferencia de porte entre mis hijos era demasiado notoria, tanto que llegué a notarla yo

- corta la circulación errada – dijo de pronto Leah recuperando la vida que parecía haber perdido. Se veía la esperanza en sus ojos puestas en esa idea… pero Michael negó con la cabeza

- escúchenme bien… no es fácil decir esto, menos aun porque a ti – se dirigió hacia Leah – te conozco desde hace años… el gemelo donante esta débil Leah, y si continua así correrá peligro vital… por otro lado… el gemelo receptor tiene falla cardiaca – esa palabra la conocía demasiado bien como para no saber que era algo terriblemente malo

- eso es tratable una vez que nazca, lo trataremos con cardiólogo, le daremos medicamentos…

- Leah, el niño tiene leucomalacia periventricular – silencio en el sitio. Pero de ese silencio incomodo y pesado. La mujer a mi lado cerro la boca y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, comenzó a negar de nuevo… volví a ser el ignorante del lugar ¿leuco-que?

- en castellano por favor

- el gemelo receptor tiene… - se quedó en silencio buscando las palabras adecuadas – mira, el niño tiene un reblandecimiento cerebral… las células de su cerebro están dañadas irreparablemente… las neuronas no tienen regeneración, una vez que mueren no vuelven… tu hijo tiene demasiado daño, no es compatible con la vida

- cállate – le interrumpió Leah mirándolo aterradoramente. Yo no salía de mi asombro ¿mi hijo no es compatible con la vida? ¿Qué demonios se suponía que significa eso?

- Leah, lo sabes tan bien como yo, por eso te pedí la resonancia, necesitaba comprobar que tanto daño había, el gemelo receptor tiene más del 70% del cerebro afectado, sobre todo las partes que controlan la respiración y el latido cardiaco… ese niño no vivirá más de dos minutos una vez que nazca

- espera un minuto – lo detuve, las palabras volaban en mi cabeza sin entender más de la mitad de todo lo que se me decía - ¿intentas decirme que mi hijo no nacerá vivo?

- si lo hará… porque una vez que dé a luz tú – dijo Leah apuntando a Mike – agotarás las instancias en mantenerlo respirando o yo me encargaré de que dejes de hacerlo

- Leah ese no es el problema, sabes bien que si de mí dependiera la doy mi oxígeno a ese niño para que estuviera bien… el caso es que las células muertas están resultando toxicas para el otro gemelo, y eso contado con su debilidad cardiaca… el otro gemelo puede morir

- ¿Qué? – exclamé, por primera vez en toda la conversación caía en cuenta de la gravedad del asunto, al parecer por el rostro de Leah ella ya lo sabía con antelación. Pensé que ella saltaría igual quo yo, pero seguía pegada a su silla mirando a la nada – Mike, tiene que haber alguna solución…

- de eso quiero hablar con ustedes – Leah levantó el rostro y fijó sus ojos en el doctor – chicos… como médico tengo que salvar la mayor cantidad de vidas que pueda, y hay veces que para hacer eso tengo que sacrificar algunas – arrugue el entrecejo sin entender sus palabras – lo más recomendable ahora sería el corte del cordón fetal del gemelo receptor y…

- no – le interrumpió Leah – olvídalo Michael, no matarás a mi bebe – las palabras de Leah me calaron hondo, el corte del cordón significaba entonces que el niño moriría

- por favor Leah, esto tampoco es fácil de decir para mí, pero sabes bien que es lo mejor…

- te dije que no, no dejaré que le hagas eso, las cosas seguirán tal como están, me cuidaré durante este tiempo y planearemos el adelanto del parto, nacerán prematuros y tu darás tu vida por que nazcan vivos…

- deja de decir esas cosas Lee… sabes bien que no solo te doy esa opción para cuidar al otro bebe, también para cuidarte a ti, las células muertas están resultando tóxicas para ti también, corres riesgos

- ¿Cómo así? – pregunté, ¿dijo riesgo? ¿Para Leah?

- como te dije antes, las células muertas del niño se han vuelto toxicas, al pasar por el cordón umbilical afectan no solo al hermano, también a la madre, lo más recomendable es que cortemos…

- ¿Qué parte de 'no' no comprendes? – Nos giramos a ver a Leah quien destilaba furia en su voz – me da lo mismo que me pase a mí, mis hijos se mantienen sanos en mi vientres le guste a quien le guste

- ¿te volviste loca? – Exclamé sin poder creer lo que acababa de decir - ¿perdiste la capacidad de pensar claramente? No te voy a arriesgar…

- me importa poco lo que tu opines, no te estoy pidiendo permiso para hacer esto así que mantente a raya…

- claro que no – la corté, estaba seriamente enojado, al punto de que ignoré completamente que había un tercero observando nuestra pelea – escúchame bien Leah Clearwater, esta es una decisión que nos compete a ambos, tenemos que conversarlo

- no hay nada que conversar, la decisión está tomada, nadie tocará a mis hijos

- son míos también, tengo derechos sobre ellos

- pero están en mi cuerpo

- renunciaste a la pertenecía exclusiva de tu cuerpo el día en que te casaste conmigo – contesté. Nunca, desde que conocía a Leah, nunca había usado este tono con ella, la forma cruel, dura y fría con que le decía cada palabra me dolía a mí mismo, pero con ella había que ser así. Me niego a perderla.

- chicos, háblenlo, pero necesito la respuesta en máximo cinco días – dijo Michael con calma.

- no hay nada que hablar, la decisión está tomada - Leah ni si quiera lo miró antes de levantarse, yo le di una mirada de perdón por todo, pero más que nada era un reflejo de lo que necesitaba que me dijeran a mí.

- Leah espera – le dije a mi esposa mientras ella caminaba furiosamente por el pasillo. Me ignoró completamente. Iba a por lo menos cinco pasos por delante de mí, y a pesar del peso que cargaba mantenía una velocidad alta – maldita sea Leah espera – nuevamente ignorado total. Me cansé de la situación y corrí hasta posicionarme delante de ella cortándole el paso.

- muévete – gruñó con veneno. Crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho y me planté en mi sitio

- no antes de que hablemos

- no hay nada de qué hablar

- ¿me estás hablando enserio? – le pregunté intentando suavizar un poco mi voz – amor, te lo ruego, no me dejes fuera de todo esto, no es justo

- escúchame bien Jakob – dijo con una mirada fría – estos niños están en mi cuerpo, MI cuerpo – repitió acentuando el adjetivo posesivo – y por lo tanto hago lo que quiero. No voy a matar a mis hijos, y si para que ellos vivan tengo que morir, bien.

- ¿te has puesto siquiera a pensar en lo que harán esos niños sin su madre?

- ¿y qué haré yo sin mis hijos? – me respondió de vuelta

- Leah, te ruego que lo pienses, tendremos a uno…

- ¿es que no te importan? – me interrumpió con dolor en su vos ¿importarme? Ella no tenía ni la más mínima idea del dolor que tenía en mi pecho, de cuanto me costaba respirar ni del esfuerzo que estaba haciendo para no derrumbarme frente a sus ojos. Ella no sabía cuántas ganas tenia de llorar a gritos por saber que uno de mis hijos moría lentamente y de paso mataba a su hermano… ella no tenía ni la mas mínima idea del terror que me embargaba saber que podía perderla - ¿no tienes ni un ápice de consideración por tus hijos?

- amo a mis hijos más de lo que tú crees – le respondí – si pudiera dar mi vida por ellos lo haría sin pensarlo…

- eso es lo que yo haré – me interrumpió. Me costó mucho volver a hilar mis pensamientos después de eso. Porque ella tenía razón. Yo daría mi vida por ellos, al igual que su madre

- si fuera yo el que va a morir… ¿no intentarías detenerme? – Intenté que viera mi visión de las cosas – no puedo si quiera imaginarme sin ti Leah. No me pidas que te deje morir sin hacer nada – sentí mis voz quebrarse en esa frase, por más que intenté mantenerme firme, la emoción de la imagen que embargo mi mente fue mayor

La tumba de Leah.

- no… no es lo mismo – susurró bajando la vista. Me acerqué con lentitud hacia ella. Hasta que por fin la alcancé quedando a escasos centímetros

- lo es – ella no me miró – por favor, deja de ser tan cabezota y haz el favor de escucharme. Te amo, amo a mis hijos. Es por eso que intento salvar a la mayoría… si dejamos las cosas así, no solo morirás tu… morirán ellos contigo… ¿Qué hago yo si algo así pasa?

- imbécil – esa fue la respuesta que obtuve de ella – maldito imbécil – repitió, pero ahora con un poco mas de fuerza. Su voz retumbo en el pasillo vacio – no tienes que hacerme dudar. No puedes hacerme dudar… tengo que hacer algo por ellos… tengo… - no pude aguantar las ganas de abrazarla. La necesitaba cerca, al menos para mi propia estabilidad. Pero el contacto físico no duró mucho, ya que ella me empujó lejos de su cuerpo

- ¡no me toques! – Gritó dejándome atónito – no me toques… - intenté volver a acercarme, pero fue una mala idea, ya que ella reacciono golpeando mi pecho - ¡piérdete! ¡No te quiero cerca! – retrocedí un par de pasos mirándola con los ojos bien abiertos. Leah no se veía bien – no quiero a mi lado a alguien que prefiere matar a sus hijos que perderme – siseó – los cobardes no me sirven

Me quedé parado en mi sitio mientras ella pasaba por mi lado sin dedicarme una mirada. Las palabras que dijo me dolieron mas que nada. Me dejaron helado sin saber que responder. Sin poder moverme. ¿Qué es lo que acababa de pasar? Sus palabras retumbaban en mi cabeza _"los cobardes no me sirven"_ ¿Leah me dijo que no me quería a su lado? ¿Me llamó cobarde? ¿Eso significa que se dejará morir? ¿La voy a perder? No puede ser. No. No. Me niego. No puedo. No quiero… no…

Me giré sobre mis talones para mirarla, ella ya estaba lejos de mí, más de diez pasos de distancia. Dudé antes de caminar tras ella, aun podía escucharla decirme cobarde, aun dolía cada vez que sea frase se repetía en mi cabeza. Pero no podía dejarla sola. Aunque me tratara de lo peor de esta tierra, no podía dejarla sola con esto, me necesitaba así como yo a ella, la necesitaba cerca o me derrumbaría en cualquier momento. ¿Qué se supone que hago ahora? La acompañaré está claro… pero ¿Qué más? ¿Qué mierda se supone que debo hacer? ¿Qué debo decirle? No tengo palabras para rogarle que se quede a mi lado. Que no deje de luchar. Que no muera… maldita sea. Amo a mis hijos, parte de mi se está muriendo por todo esto… pero… ¿Cómo puedo darle a entender que ella es todo? ¿Qué simplemente no puedo si ella muere? No sé cómo explicar eso sin quedar como un maldito egoísta, sin que ella me odie y crea que no amo a los niños… yo mismo me odio por lo que estoy sintiendo, al verme incapaz de dejarla ir, ni si quiera por mis hijos… no puedo apoyarla en esto, no puedo por más que lo intente…

El movimiento brusco del cuerpo de Leah me sacó de mis pensamientos. Aun no llegábamos al final del edificio. No me di cuenta tampoco de que en algún momento, o ella había disminuido la velocidad, o yo la había aumentado, pero la cosa era que la distancia entre nosotros era poca. La vi detenerse frente a una puerta y mirar al interior de la habitación. La vi fruncir el ceño y caminar enfurecida hacia dentro. Y por eso último fue que la seguí. Porque, no entendía su reacción, porque no podía dejarla sola.

Me quedé parado en el marco de la puerta cuando me di cuenta de donde estábamos. Leah había entrado en una capilla. No muy grande, de paredes color crema y cinco filas de asientos de madera a cada lado. En el fondo de podía apreciar una mesa cubierta con un mantel blanco y decoraciones sobre esta. Y tras ella una cruz de madera con Jesús crucificado. Personalmente no soy muy religioso ni adepto a las iglesias, pero el sitio era acogedor, al menos para pertenecer a un hospital.

Leah caminó decidida por la solitaria instancia y yo me quedé en la puerta dudoso de seguirla. No quería interrumpir sus rezos si eso era lo que quería hacer, al igual que yo Leah no era una fan religiosa, de hecho, era aun más reticente a cualquier cosa que tuviese relación con la iglesia, dejaba en claro que no creía en esa institución, mas si en alguien superior a nosotros, pero en estos momento la mayor parte del mundo se haría creyente y comenzaría a rogar por un milagro.

La seguí con mi mirada mientras ella cortaba la distancia hacia el altar. Esperaba que en cualquier momento se sentara en algún banco o se arrodillara frente a la cruz. Pero nada de eso pasó.

**(***)**

- ¿Qué fue lo que te hice? – murmuró. El silencio del lugar me dejó escuchar su susurro, me quedé plantado escuchando lo que decía – responde ¿Por qué me odias tanto? – pensé por algún momento que se dirigía a mí, de hecho, estuve a punto de responderle a pesar de que no entendía el porqué de su pregunta, yo no la odiaba. Pero ella elevó sus ojos y los clavó en la cruz - ¡¿Qué mierda fue lo que te hice? – su gritó me descolocó por un segundo. Escuché el ruido que hicieron sus puños al chocar contra la madera de la mesa. Las cosas sobre esta rebotaron en su lugar

Le iba a hablar, cuando ella, posiblemente sin darse cuenta de mi presencia, rodeó la mesilla y se plantó frente a la cruz

- ¿Cuál es tu idea? Si tenías planeado joderme la vida ¿Por qué demonios me dejaste nacer? – continúe mirándola sin poder moverme, no sabía qué hacer, ¿interrumpo? ¿La dejo? ¿La abrazo? ¿Detengo esto? Ella no me tomaba en cuenta y continuaba con su desesperado monólogo a la imagen religiosa. Se quedó en silencio por un segundo. Pensé que todo había acabado. Pero me equivoqué terriblemente

Leah tomó un vaso de cristal que estaba sobre la mesa y lo lanzó con rabia pegando justo en el costado del Jesús de madera

- ¡me quitaste a mi padre! – Gritó al momento de lanzarlo – ¡te lo llevaste en mis brazos! – Levanté mi mano como si de esa manera pudiera detenerla cuando tomó un jarrón - ¡quisiste matar al hombre de MI vida! – lanzó el jarrón dando en uno de los lados de la cruz, esta se tambaleó peligrosamente de adelante hacia atrás – y ahora intentas quitarme a mis hijos ¡¿Qué te hice para que me odiaras tanto? – tomó el borde del mantel en sus manos y lo tiró con fuerza provocando un gran estruendo en el lugar. Jarrones se rompieron botando su contenido, dos figuras de la virgen maría que estaban sobre la mesa se partieron en pedazos al chocar contra el piso.

- ¡no me pidas que crea en ti si te empeñas en cagarme la vida! – volvió a gritarle a la cruz. No pude aguantar más, esto era más de lo que pensé que pasaría alguna vez. Leah estaba al borde del colapso, y me llevaría con ella si no detenía lo que estaba pensado. Corrí con miedo de que algo le pasara, de que algo le cayera encima o de que simplemente muriera de un ataque de nervios

En pocos pasos llegué hacia lo que quedaba del altar. Miré hacia mis pies viendo las figuras religiosas hecha añicos por la furia de Leah. Rodeé la mesa con lentitud hasta quedar a pocos metros de ella. Me horrorizó ver sus ojos rojos por las lágrimas. Su rostro mojado y con un profundo dolor me caló hondo, estaba ida, sin vida. Era una imagen que no se me olvidaría nunca, sus manos aferraban su vientre como si de esa forma pudiese evitar que la vida de nuestros hijos se fuera poco a poco.

- yo ya no creo en ti – susurró, seguí su mirada y me topé con los ojos de la imagen de Jesús. Una profunda angustia se instaló en mi pecho al ver… o quizás imaginarme la tristeza en las pupilas de esa imagen en madera. En ver la tristeza en las pupila de la mujer que amo… en ver mi propia tristeza.

No sé qué fue lo que pasó a continuación. Tampoco sé si en verdad en ese momento estábamos tan solos como creíamos. Pero uno de los alambres que sostenían la cruz en suspensión se corto provocando que esta se ladeara y el peso cortara los otros dos soportes. Por pura intuición corrí y protegí a Leah con mi cuerpo. La enorme cruz de madera cayó al suelo partiéndose en dos a nuestros pies. El estruendo debió ser oíble desde afuera. Sentí el cuerpo de Leah temblar provocando que mis ojos bajaran a su rostro y me encontrara con las pupilas perdidas de ella, quien solo miraba la figura rota a en el piso

- Jakob… - susurró antes de cerrar sus ojos y desvanecerse entre mis brazos.

_**Lo sé, soy extremadamente mala. Hice lo que todas NO querían que hiciera… pero no me culpen, es mi naturaleza dramática y catastrófica.**_

_**Tuve poquito apoyo en el capitulo pasado, y no las culpo ya que era una porquería de capi, pero espero que con este me vaya mejor**_

_**Antes de comenzar con la historia ya tenía pensado que le pasara algo a los hijos de Leah, y cuando comencé a investigar me encontré con el 'Síndrome del gemelo donante' Lo encontré súper interesante, de hecho encontré una historia real de la que saqué este capi, para quien le interese**_

sego. es / Content / pdf / sindrome _ transfusion . pdf

_**Lo único falso de todo esto es la rapidez de los exámenes que se demoran un par de días no unos minutos.**_

_**En fin, espero les haya gustado… bueno, realmente creo que me matarán lenta y dolorosamente por todo esto, aun no decido si muere uno, dos y/o también Leah, la cual es una opción válida y entretenida para seguir con la historia… lo sé, lo sé, soy demasiado sádica para ser una futura enfermera, pero es lo que hay**_

_**A todo esto, ojo con el papel que juega el pequeño Brody en la historia…**_

_**Eso, creo… tengo más o menos listo en mi cabeza como seguirá la historia, pero quiero revis ¿ya? Será lo único que consolará a nuestro lindo lobito… así que comenten**_

_**Se les quiere (aunque me estén odiando ahora). Besos! Fey Black**_


	20. Chapter 20

Jakob POV

La miraba atentamente, no podía despegar mis ojos de ella, eso no era una novedad, siempre lo hacía… pero ahora… las razones eran tan diferentes, la miraba como si temiese que desapareciera al más mínimo pestañeo. O peor, que me pidiera que yo desapareciera con la misma rapidez

Tenía tanta rabia dentro de mi pecho, tanto dolor acumulado que luchaba por salir y que yo no le permitía asomarse, que dolía cada inspiración de mis pulmones. Ya no podía aguantar todo esto, no habían pasado más de un par de horas desde que todo este infierno comenzó y me siento mentalmente agotado, muerto más bien. Me siento superado.

¿Cómo fue que este último mes, que había sido perfecto, se transformó en un infierno? No me caía en la cabeza el que todo esto nos pasara a nosotros, parecíamos maldecidos… no encontraba una justificación al odio que Dios nos tenía. Porque en una cosa ella tenía razón, Él debe odiarnos demasiado para mandarnos un problema tras otro, un golpe tras otro, sin descanso, sin dejarnos respirar tranquilos por un tiempo.

Suspiré cuando ella se removió sobre la camilla en la que se encontraba dormida.

Su ataque en la capilla terminó con ella desmayada en mis brazos, yo muerto de miedo por su salud y el sacerdote del lugar escandalizado diciendo que esto era obra del diablo encarnado en Leah… juro que de haber tenido mis manos desocupadas silencio de manera permanente al viejito ese, ya que su voz me tenía mareado. Loreto por suerte pasaba por allí y le pidió cariñosamente que dejara de gritar de una vez por todas _"¡cierre la maldita boca por Dios!" _sí, creo que esas fueron sus tiernas palabras.

No demoró en llamar a Daniel quien con una camilla la llevó a un box en urgencia, ya que era lo más cercano que teníamos y el único lugar donde quedaba algo de espacio. Le tomó los signos vitales, la dejó tranquila y nos dejó solos. Y aun seguíamos allí desde hacía por lo menos 3 horas, en un box súper impersonal, donde lo único que nos separaba del resto de enfermos eran unas cortinas verdes que colgaban a nuestro alrededor, donde podía escuchar las voces de todo aquel que estaba afuera hablando sobre sus problemas, quejándose porque tenía tos, porque había fiebre, porque se sentía enferma, estaba exactamente donde no quería estar, porque no quería seguir en ese lugar, necesitaba con urgencia desaparecer de ese hospital al menos por un par de años, vidas si es posible… pero a falta de eso, me conformo con unos días sin pisarlo, sin si quiera escuchar su nombre.

"_Fue un ataque nervioso"_ me dijo Esteban cuando le conté más o menos como había sido todo, no me preguntó la razón solo los síntomas y se lo agradecí ya que no me encontraba en condiciones de contarlo aun. _"No te preocupes, déjala descansar un poco, sufrió una tensión tan grande que su cerebro se desconectó para protegerse a si mismo, por eso el desmayo, pero estará más tranquila cuando despierte" _eso me dejó un poco más tranquilo, al menos Leah estaba bien… por ahora.

Una vez que despierte el tema será otro.

Se ve tan tranquila durmiendo, tan pacífica, como si nada de toda esta pesadilla estuviese ocurriendo, como si no fuera más que un maldito sueño, de esos que usualmente te trauman de por vida… pero era real, desgraciadamente real… y sus palabras aun rondan en mi mente, aun siento el mismo dolor ulcerante que cuando las pronunció, cuando me dijo que prefería estar sola a con un cobarde, cuando indirectamente me mandó a la mierda… está bien, no fue indirectamente, si no que bastante directa, solo le falto darme el pasaje para irme.

Mi mente está dividida entre defenderla y no querer perdonarla. Sabía que era un ataque donde cualquier cosa que se diga no necesariamente tiene que ser lo que quieres decir… demonios eso no me lo entendí ni yo mismo…

Pasé mi mano por mi rostro y apreté el puente de mi nariz… pero inmediatamente deshice ese gesto dándome cuenta que se me había pegado de Edward. Ya ni si quiera se que gesto se supone que haría yo normalmente.

Como si los hubiese llamado mi teléfono comenzó a sonar. No tenía que ver la pantalla para saber quién era, los conocía demasiado bien

Alice

_- ¿Cómo están?_- preguntó cuándo contesté

- no lo sé Alice – dije con sinceridad y tono derrotistas, a estas alturas con suerte sé como me llamo – ella…

- _se desmayó lo vi – _me interrumpió. Se produjo un silencio raro en el ambiente, solo podía escuchar la estática del teléfono. _"Pregúntale por Leah" _escuché el susurro por el auricular _"idiota que mejor le pregunte si necesita algo"_ otra voz, esta vez femenina, ya podía imaginarme quienes eran _"mejor pregúntale si podemos ir a verlos" "no, dile que si necesitan algo nos llamen"_

- Alice, pon el alta voz por favor – pedí cansándome de lo susurros, no sé porqué lo hacían sabiendo el buen oído que tengo y que reconozco a la perfección sus voces, no es que no esté agradecido por su preocupación, pero mi ánimo no es el mejor en estos momentos. Cuando sentí la estática aumentar supe que ya todos podían escucharme – saquen número para preguntar

- _¡yo primero! ¡Yo primero!_ – la inconfundible voz de Emmet resonó provocándome dolor de oído y empeorando mi dolor de cabeza

- o le bajan el volumen o le rompen las cuerdas vocales, lo que sea pero por favor hagan algo

- _deja de gritar animal –_ si, su esposa lo había regaño con amor

- _perdieron comienzo yo – _la voz de Bella se hizo escuchar - _¿Cómo estás? – _me sorprendió que preguntara por mi primero, porque realmente no sabía cómo me encontraba y no quería contarles que estaba cayendo en una seria depresión por no sentirme querido por mi propia esposa, y porque, además de eso, sentía que debían encarcelarme por pensamientos homicidas contra mi propio hijo

- te lo diré cuando lo sepa con claridad – contesté evadiendo lo que más pude el tema, entonces me di cuenta de algo - ¿Qué saben ustedes de todo esto?

- _nada –_ gritó Emmet, gruñí alejado un poco el teléfono de mi oído – _ups, lo siento Jake, es que la enana aquí y el metiche de mentes no nos quieren contar _– podía imaginármelo haciendo un puchero que normalmente me habría dado risa, pero tenía demasiado dolor de cabeza para eso

- _yo… vi todo… ya sabes cómo funciona esto, y Edward inmediatamente vio lo mismo que yo… fue inevitable que Jasper no sintiera las emociones que me embargaron cuando tuve la visión, fueron tan grandes, tan… no tengo palabras para decirlo, y todos me conocen lo suficiente como para saber que algo me pasaba_

_- no tuvimos que preguntar mucho, algo nos dijo que tenía relación con ustedes – _contestó Rosalie

- no se preocupen… yo… o ella… miren chicos, la verdad es que ni yo se que pasará en un par de minutos más, les pido paciencia, se los diremos a su debido tiempo, cuando estemos mejor

- _no te preocupes Jakob, con Alice mantendremos la boca cerrada. Si necesitas algo puedo examinarla… o examinarte a ti_

_-_ gracias – interrumpí cuando vi que Leah se removía más de lo habitual, iba a despertar – a todos, no se preocupen, los llamaré.

No esperé respuesta, simplemente corté la llamada al mismo tiempo que los ojos de Leah se enfocaban en los míos. Mi pecho saltó al ver que ella estaba bien, pero dejó de hacerlo casi al instante porque recordó lo que había pasado hacía unas horas. Rabia y tristeza se mesclaban en mismas cantidades dentro de mi cuerpo, era desesperante esta estúpida mezcla de emociones.

- hola – susurró ella sin dejar de mirarme, yo no le respondí simplemente tenía mis ojos en los suyos. Temía que si abría mi boca solo la usara para sacarle en cara sus palabras. Leah suspiró cansinamente y se movió sobre la camilla. Temí por un momento que se fuera a caer, pero estaban las barandas en alto así que no debería pasar. Lo sabía, pero el miedo estuvo igual. Maldito sobreprotector. La observé moverse y bajar la barra que nos separaba – ven – pidió, yo seguí sin moverme de la silla donde estaba casi a dos metros de distancia – Jake… por favor – pidió casi rogando. Por más que quisiera no podía negarme a ese tono de voz.

Me levanté con calma de mi asiento y caminé la distancia que nos separaba hasta ponerme frente a ella

- acuéstate conmigo – pidió, la miré escéptico. No sé qué fue lo que se prendió en mi, si su rostro de pasividad, si el que ella me hablara como si nunca me hubiese tratado como una basura o quizás solo la tensión acumulada… no tenía idea, pero sea lo que sea no pude evitar abrir mi boca

- ¿cambiaste de opinión y ahora si te sirven los cobardes? – lancé con ironía contenida. Ella mostro una mueca de dolor.

- Jake, yo no…

- no, no hables, tengo que dejar algunas cosas en claro en esto y para eso necesito que cierres la boca – las palabras de un momento a otro se juntaron y salieron corriendo por mis labios – necesito decirte esto porque no quiero que la falta de comunicación arruine aun mas esta situación – cerré mis ojos y comencé a pasearme por el diminuto pasillo a un lado de su cama, sentía sus ojos sobre mi todo el tiempo. Cuando tuve un poco claro que era lo que iba a decir me detuve y la miré fijamente.

- yo soy completamente tuyo y por ende tú eres mía, mi esposa, mi mujer, el anillo que llevas en tu dedo anular con mi nombre en él lo prueba – dije apuntando al anillo de oro en su manos izquierda. Ella se llevo la mano al pecho – mía – repetí – mi propiedad y por lo tanto los niños que llevas en tu vientre son míos también

- pero…

- ¡no! – Interrumpí elevando un dedo en su dirección – no se te ocurra interrumpirme o salgo de aquí y no me ves más – amenacé, no tengo ni la más reverenda idea de donde salió esa amenaza, solo sé que cuando la había dicho no había pasado por el filtro en mi cabeza. Vi como Leah abrió los ojos asombrada, y quizás asustada también, pero no podría decirlo con claridad

- eres el ser mas… antipático de este planeta, fría, manipuladora, harpía, egoísta, aguafiestas, controladora entre muchos otros – dije atropelladamente – y aun así, eres lo mas importante en mi mundo, nadie, y escúchame bien, nadie está por encima de ti… mis hijos vienen inmediatamente después – quiso decirme algo, pero mi mirada de advertencia la detuvo – se que en estos momentos soy un completo maldito y egoísta a tus ojos, sé que es posible que me odies con todo tu ser cuando te diga lo siguiente… cuando te diga que es lo que quiero…

Respiré varias veces antes de lanzar la bomba sobre ella. Era ahora o nunca

- te quiero a ti, desde el primer día en que puse mis ojos en los tuyos te quise, aun te quiero conmigo y por eso quiero que hagamos la oclusión – iba a hablar nuevamente, por lo que la detuve – escucha mis razones antes de mandarme a la mierda nuevamente – pedí, ella cerró su boca y como nunca me hizo caso, tengo que ser autoritario con mas frecuencia – si no hacemos nada morirán ambos niños y tú, lo que provocaría mi suicidio de manera inevitable porque no estoy dispuesto a vivir si tu no lo haces… por otro lado, sé que suena frio, pero aun tendremos a uno de los niños, estará con nosotros y le daremos todo el amor que tenemos… intentaremos tener más hijos – dije con la esperanza de que esa idea ayudara – fertilización invitro, terapia hormonal, ¡lo que tú quieras! Solo… no me dejes solo porque sin ti no puedo – pasé del enojo, a la negociación y ahora me encontraba en la fase de ruego… ¿Cuál sigue? ¿Resignación? Pues eso no era lo que veía en los ojos de Leah, al contrario me miraba aun sin estar convencida de mis palabras. Pero resignación tampoco estaba en mi vocabulario, así que pensé en algo, que bien podría salvarme o destruir todo aquí mismo, pero necesitaba que se pusiera en mi lugar para que me entendiera, si esto no resultaba nosotros y yo estábamos muertos – solo piensa un momento Lee, si alguien viniera y te ofreciera la vida de ese niño a cambio de la mía… ¿Qué harías? ¿Intentarías salvarme de la manera tan desesperada como yo intento contigo?

Esperé pacientemente una respuesta que no llegaba, no sé cuánto tiempo estuve parado frente a ella rogando con mis ojos porque dijera que me prefería a mí, pero Leah no abría la maldita boca… ¿y si no lo hacía? ¿Y si finalmente decía que preferiría cambiarme? Me sentí impotente por ese hecho y miserable por hacerla elegir… pero nada le ganaba a la profunda sensación de soledad que me embargaba a medida que pasaban los segundo y ella no era ni si quiera capaz de mirarme a los ojos.

Entonces decidí por ambos, si ella no quería estar conmigo yo no podía forzarla, con el dolor de mi alma tendría que dar un paso al lado tal y como ella pedía en silencio.

- bien – susurré sin querer hacer lo que iba a hacer e intentando mantenerme de una pieza al menos hasta salir de este sitio – me quedó claro… no tengo nada más que hacer aquí – sin querer ver si asentía a mis palabras me giré y salí cerrando la cortina tras de mí.

Iba con toda la furia, impotencia y tristeza que un pecho fuese capaz de aguantar sin romperse en pedazos, no sabía como tantas emociones negativas caían en un puro cuerpo sin hacerlo explotar. ¿Por qué pasó esto? ¿Qué la llevó a negarme de tal manera? ¿Qué fue lo que le hice tan terrible para que dejara de amarme? No entendía en qué momento lo nuestro se fue a la mierda, traté, juro que traté ponerme en su lugar, pero no podía, porque yo la habría elegido a ella, siempre a ella por sobre todo… pero la cosa no era recíproca… no era… demonios ni si quiera podía pensar con claridad ¿Cómo…?

El ruido de un escándalo llamó mi atención y cortó el hilo de mis pensamientos depresivos, solamente de curioso me volteé. No alcancé a ver mucho cuando algo chocó contra mi pecho haciéndome retroceder unos pasos. Me tomó unos segundos darme cuenta que alguien me tenía fuertemente agarrado por la cintura. Antes de que mi vista pudiese enfocarse completamente sentí su aroma a chocolate, tan característico de su champú.

Leah.

Me quedé en mi sitio sin devolverle el abrazo, use toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no rodearla con mis brazos y acunarla el resto del día. Llegué al punto de intentar no tocarla

- no te vayas – me pidió con el rostro oculto en mi pecho, no contesté ya que su petición no me daba lo que yo quería en ese momento – por favor Jakob… esto sería un infierno más grande aun si no estás… por favor no te vayas – tragué el nudo que se había creado en mi garganta por sus palabras, mi fuerza de voluntad estaba siendo derribada poco a poco solo por el contacto de su cuerpo con el mío… pero aun así no le correspondí el abrazo. Apreté mis manos en puños a ambos lados de mi cuerpo casi hiriéndome las palmas, cualquier cosa con tal de no ceder.

Escuchaba su respiración acompasada a la mía. Sus manos jugaban con mi camisa en mi espalda y ella aun no se dignaba a mirarme a los ojos. Podía sentir la mirada de algunas personas que nos rodeaban. Pero no me importaban ya que yo quería solo ver sus ojos

Como si hubiese escuchado mi pensamiento elevó su rostro y clavó su mirada en la mía sus iris color miel estaban brillantes a causa de las lagrimas que corrían por sus mejillas.

"_¿Qué estas esperando para abrazarla? ¿Qué se desmaye?"_ gritó una voz en mi cabeza a la que intenté ignorar con fuerza _"no, solo quiero esas palabras, nada más"_ le contesté confirmando que finalmente me había vuelto loco, una vez que hay conversaciones entre dos voces en una sola cabeza el siguiente paso es la internación en un hospital psiquiátrico… justo donde iría yo si las cosas seguían así…

- te elijo a ti – sus susurros me sacaron de mi conversación interna. No había dejado de mirar sus ojos cuando me perdí en mis pensamientos. Y ahora los volvía a enfocar con más atención, ¿me dijo lo que creo que me dijo? ¿O solo aluciné que me dijo lo que quiero desesperadamente que me diga?... ¿se entiende algo de las estupideces que estoy pensando? – te elijo a ti, como el primer día… lamento la demora, pero las palabras no salían de mi pecho y todo esto me ha dejado… - no la dejé continuar ya que la emoción del momento me obligó a callarla con un beso, lo necesitaba desesperadamente, y no se cuanta haya sido su urgencia de lo mismo, pero no demoró en profundizar el gesto y comenzar a acariciar mi lengua con la suya. La sentí tan mía nuevamente que me dieron ganas de llorar, solo por saber que me ama, a pesar de que hasta hace algunos minutos pensaba lo contrario, por unos segundo pensé que todo en lo que yo me afirmaba había desaparecido, pero sus últimas palabras me dieron un poco mas de esperanza…

Pero aun quedaba la GRAN pregunta…

¿Qué hará? ¿Significaba su respuesta que cedía a mi petición? ¿Cómo interpreto eso además de que realmente me ama?

- ven – pidió tomando mi mano y jalándome de regreso a donde se encontraba la camilla. La seguí aun con la pregunta dando vueltas en mi cabeza, puede que el hecho de que me eligiera a mi no significaba que se eligiera a sí misma y por lo tanto luchara por su vida. Nunca pensé en eso cuando le pregunté.

Leah lentamente se subió a la angarilla y se hizo a un costado dejando un trecho para que subiera también, la miré desconfiadamente, ella palmeó a su lado – por favor – suspiré, no podía negarle las cosas cuando usaba ese tono.

Mucho duró mis fuerza de voluntad

Con cuidado me estiré a su lado, ella me abrazó por la cintura y apoyó su cabeza en mi pecho. La acuné entre mis brazos sintiéndome bien por la situación… bueno, tan bien como toda la tragedia que teníamos sobre nuestros hombros me lo permitía.

Me encontré nuevamente en que no sabía que decirle, no sabía si darle palabras de aliento o preguntarle si haría lo que le pedí o no, no quería ocasionarle otro colapso nervioso, ya suficiente tenia la pobre con todo esto como para presionarla aun más, pero realmente necesitaba

- dime que todo va a estar bien – su voz rompió el silencio y el intrincado hilo de mis pensamientos. Bajé mi mirada pero ella mantenía la suya en alguna parte, la apreté a mi cuerpo y acaricié su cabello

- no sé cómo, realmente te mentiría si te digo que las cosas se solucionarán mañana… pero todo va a estar bien, si nos mantenemos juntos saldremos de esto… vamos a estar bien mientras estamos juntos – esta vez sí miró mi rostro chocando con mis ojos. Necesitaba creer eso tanto como ella. Salió un pequeño gemido de su garganta mientras cerraba sus parpados con resignación. Enterró su rostro en mi pecho

- por tu bien y por el mío mas te vale que todo salga bien – susurró.

- opino lo mismo – respondí

- haremos la oclusión – me tensé. ¿Lo dijo realmente o solo me lo imaginé?

- ¿Leah estás…?

- no – interrumpió – te amo tanto Jakob… tanto que duele… dame unos días para asimilarlo y llamaremos a Michael para decirle que si ¿bien? – sonreí, juro que fue involuntario y agradecí a los cielos que ella no me estuviese mirando o me mataría allí mismo. Pero sonreí.

- lo que tú quieras Lee… lo que tú quieras…

Suspiré cansado. Sentía que mi cabeza iba a estallar en cualquier momento. Ya… no tenía palabras en mi vocabulario para describir todo lo que estaba sintiendo en este momento, sentimientos pasados y actuales se mezclaban en mi cabeza sin darme descanso. La oscuridad del lugar y el silencio me hacían pensar más de lo que realmente quería. Tenía ganas de subir las escaleras, entrar a nuestro cuarto y dormir con ella entre mis brazos, pero por alguna razón no podía, y ahora estaba solo en la sala de nuestro departamento, con un vaso de alcohol en mi mano y la luz débil de una lámpara de pie.

Todo porque mi cabeza no dejaba de pensar y me hacia la vida imposible.

Eran mucho y pocos pensamientos a la vez, de alegría y tristeza, calma y euforia, depresivos y maniáticos, todos revoloteando en mi mente amenazando con volverme loco. Si es que ya no lo estaba.

Las emociones finalmente llegaron a mi pecho provocando una presión realmente dolorosa, más que las veces anteriores cuando sentía que iba a estallar, ahora era más fuerte aun. Como si… quisiera explotarme la caja torácica debido a un exceso de contenido. Y ni hablar de cómo tenía mi cabeza… era un milagro el hecho de que aun permaneciera pegada a mi cuello y no hubiese salido volando como pienso que aun puede hacer.

Tengo tantas ganas de llorar que me parece increíble que mis ojos se nieguen a hacerlo, y ya no sé si es por darle fuerzas a Leah o solo porque se, que una vez que comience, no podré detenerme. Intento, con todas mis fuerzas tener _esperanza _ en medio de todo esto, pero a cada segundo que pasa se me hace más y más difícil, toda luz de anhelo se estaba apagando. Si, Leah había aceptado hacer la oclusión del cordón dándome la tranquilidad de que su vida estaría a salvo… pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que estábamos matando a mi hijo con esa decisión. Mi hijo… mi pequeño niño… el sentimiento de culpabilidad en estos momentos era abrumador, porque ella estaba dispuesta a morir por la vida de ese feto, mientras yo no dudé en quitarle la vida contar de permanecer a un lado de su madre… maldición, estoy matando a mi hijo…

Soy un maldito asesino

El sonido de suaves golpeteos en el puerta me desconcentró. Tenía una idea de quien, mas bien, quienes podrían ser. Así que resignado me dirigí hacia allá, no podía aplazar mas el momento de hablarles. Vaya sorpresa me llevé

- ¿Jasper? – pregunté algo asombrado al verlo allí. Y solo. Miré hacia los dos lados del pasillo. Estaba solo - ¿es posible que estés aquí sin la duende o solo es mi imaginación y la traes en los bolsillos? – él me esbozó una sonrisa

- Alice está en el departamento esperando el mejor momento para venir… al igual que todo el resto – dijo conciliadoramente, con el típico tono de voz tranquilo y acento sureño. Lo hice pasar cerrando la puerta detrás de él – yo vine por mi cuenta y me adelanté a todos, esperado claramente que no te molestases con mi acción.

- no me molesta, de hecho me sorprende, no pensé que viviría para ver el día en que hicieras algo sin que Alice interviniera

- digamos que soy un chico independiente algunas veces

- súper independiente – respondí con ironía provocando una risa melancólica. Yo sabía muy bien el porqué Jasper estaba aquí, pero no sabía si aun quería poner el tema sobre la mesa con una tercera persona - ¿algo para beber?

- tómate una cerveza conmigo – dijo sentándose. Asentí camino al refrigerador. Intentaba alargar el momento lo que más podía, yo aun no podía sacar las palabras de mi boca sin miedo a romperme en pedazos. Suspiré por centésima vez en la última hora y fui a sentarme a su lado en el sillón.

- hacía mucho tiempo que no tomaba una cerveza directamente de la botella – me dijo dándome una sonrisa y elevando la pequeña botella azul, me reí

- claro que no, Alice te mataría ya que ella lo odia – él asintió dándole un trago – Leah dice que si no es directamente de la botella entonces no es entretenido.

Nos sumimos en un silencio que, al contrario de lo que pensé, no me resultó incómodo. Era fácil estar con Jasper, no tenía el don de leerte la mente, por lo que podía pensar lo que fuera sin preocuparme, y tampoco era un hiperquinético bromista como el oso de amigo que tengo… Jasper era… solo Jasper.

- asumo que sabes el motivo de mi visita – dijo rompiendo el silencio, pero aun mirando a la nada, al igual que yo

- puedo hacerme una idea… ¿sabes que fue lo que pasó? – negó con la cabeza

- no tengo ni la mas mínima idea – lo quedé mirando, si no sabía, entonces ¿Qué hacia aquí? Tenía pensado que tendría que aguantar una charla de su parte, de que todo iría bien, o de que era un egoísta, o de que… - pero eso no quiere decir que no sienta – claro, había olvidado ese detalle de Jasper. Su empatía

- ¿se siente mucho?

- cuando Alice tuvo la visión… el dolor que salió de su pecho fue… alarmante, debo admitir que hacía mucho tiempo que no me asustaba de esa manera – comenzó a decir – pero… cuando ustedes entraron al edificio, lo supe inmediatamente debido a la oleada de emociones que me embargó en ese momento… solo recordar la presión en mi pecho me provoca dolor nuevamente

- se de lo que hablas, y lo lamento – salió de mi boca, repetía nuevamente las palabras que quería escuchar – se que vienes a hablar de Leah, ella no está bien, pero creo que mejorará, yo la ayudaré en eso y…

- ella sufría mucho cuando entró, una mezcla de culpabilidad, tristeza y sensación de muerte emanaba de ella con mucha fuerza, pero ahora asumo que duerme ya que todo eso disminuyó bastante – comenzó a decir, le iba a contestar cuando me interrumpió – pero yo no estoy aquí para hablar de Leah, si no de ti Jakob – lo miré sorprendido – en estos momentos… el dolor que te tengo en mi pecho es solo un pequeño reflejo del tuyo… es de tu dolor de que quiero hablar ahora.

Me mantuve en silencio sin tener el valor de mirarlo. Tenía razón, mi dolor era grande, pero intentaba no analizarlo o terminaría por suicidarme. Jasper esperó pacientemente a que le dijera algo, sabia, por todos los años que lo conozco, que no me forzaría a decir nada si yo no le daba pie para eso. Pero yo quería hablar con alguien. Lo necesitaba o me ahogaría

- perderemos uno de los bebés – dije en un susurro, respiré varias veces antes de seguir – él tiene un problema… demasiado largo y tedioso de explicar, pero el asunto es que eso le daño el cerebro y no tiene posibilidades de sobrevivir cuando nazca – vi, por el rabillo de mi ojo que Jasper asentía, intenté que mis sentimientos no fluyeran de manera descontrolada o le causaría demasiado dolor. Tomé la lata de cerveza y di un trago largo de la misma, necesitaba calmar mis nervios de alguna manera

- eso no es lo peor de todo – continúe, nunca subiendo el volumen de mi voz mas allá de un susurro – lo peor es que poco a poco mata a su hermano y la única solución es que cortemos el cordón umbilical y lo terminemos de matar – eso sonó mas duro de lo que pensé, de esa manera me sentía nuevamente como un vil asesino – y… - pero un asesino con justificación, al menos eso me decía a mí mismo, porque me justificaba por la atrocidad que estaba cometiendo – si no lo hacemos, matará a Leah también

Tenía mis codos apoyados en mis piernas y jugaba con la botella entre mis manos mientras mi mirada se concentraba en la alfombra al decir cada palabra. No fue sino hasta que algo cayó sobre mi muñeca que me di cuenta que había comenzado a llorar. Estaba tan metido en controlarme y contar la historia sin que de mi garganta saliese algún gemido que me despreocupé de mis ojos los que rebeldemente comenzaron a botar lágrimas… las que no se detenían por más que intentaba cerrar mis ojos.

- yo… - a estas alturas ya no podía parar – estoy obligando a Leah a que lo haga – porque eso estaba haciendo, la obligaba de la forma más egoísta que había – le cobro sentimientos, la hago elegir entre nuestro hijo y yo… ¿Qué clase de padre voy a ser si no soy capaz de dar todo por mi niño? Me siento un asesino, alguien que mata por tener lo que quiere y yo solo quiero a mi esposa conmigo… yo…

No pude reprimir el sollozo que escapó de mi garganta. Tapé mis ojos con mis manos en un intento inútil de que las lágrimas dejaran de caer, sentí la mano de Jasper sobre mi hombro dándome apoyo y una leve ola de calma inundar mi cuerpo

- lo siento mucho – finalmente las palabras que necesitaba con enorme desesperación aparecían. Quise contestarle, quise decirle lo mucho que le agradecía por decirme exactamente aquello que precisaba escuchar. Pero mi garganta se cerró y solo escapaban gemidos de ella – ¿hay alguna forma en que pueda ayudarte?

Negué con mi cabeza. Porque no había nada que él pudiera hacer, nada que pudiera salvar la vida de mi hijo y lograra la familia que yo me había hecho en mi cabeza. El dolor en mi pecho quemaba horriblemente, quemaba y me dificultaba el respirar, pero disminuía con el paso de los minutos y las lagrimas, no sabía si era gracias a los poderes de Jasper o por que había hablado con alguien de esto. Aunque en verdad no importaba mucho, finalmente Jasper estaba involucrado de todas maneras. Pasaron algunos minutos en que yo solo me dediqué a llorar en silencio, él estaba a un lado mío, sin hacer nada en específico, sin abrazos ni algún gesto cariñoso, pero siendo mi apoyo moral durante todo ese lapsus de debilidad emocional

- no sé exactamente que decirte en estos momentos Jakob, puedo sentir el sufrimiento por el que estás pasando y sé que después de todo, nada de lo que yo pueda decirte te va a quitar el vacio que hay en tu pecho – su voz sonaba difícil, como si le costaba hablar debido al nudo en su garganta, seguramente causada por mi - Pero tengo algo bastante claro en mi cabeza y no necesito ser Alice para afirmártelo – siguió – este dolor no durará siempre, llegará un momento en el que te darás cuenta de que no es egoísmo lo que ocurre aquí, al contrario. Egoísta seria dejar que las cosas siguieran su curso y murieran más personas de las debidas – arrugué el ceño de manera inevitable ante esas palabras ya que sabía que se refería a Leah – no es tu culpa nada de lo que está ocurriendo… se que dudaste de Leah por un momento, pero siento el amor que ella te tiene, aunque no se lo hubieses pedido ella te habría elegido a ti de todas maneras porque tenía que optar por una decisión… Jake… esto se va a arreglar… apuesto lo que quieras – digo dándome una sonrisa provocando una en mi rostro.

- a Emmet le encantaría apostar contigo – dije con la voz ronca haciendo referencia a la enfermiza costumbre de esos dos de apostar por todo

- si… a todo esto, ellos te envían su apoyo. Están ansiosos por saber cómo están ustedes

- puedo imaginármelos… diles que… que… - ¿Qué? No sabía que decirles a mis amigos, no quería ojos de lástima, no sé si ellos me mirarían así, Jasper no lo hacía, pero a pesar de eso tenía pavor de contárselo a mucha gente ya que eso hacia las cosas más reales, no sabía si aun podría decirles lo que pasaba, tenía que preguntarle a Leah antes. Claro, si es que ella podía hablar del tema.

- les envió tus agradecimientos y que cuando estén listos hablaran con ellos – asentí, eso era exactamente lo que tenía que decirles

- deberías ser psicólogo – comenté a modo de broma con intenciones de aligerar un poco nuestro ánimo o terminaríamos los dos abrazados llorando… eso sería mucho

- terminaría por volverme loco, suficiente tengo con mi Alice para eso – contestó levantándose – es hora de que me retire. Ellos me esperan y tú estás cansado

- claro – respondí acompañándolo hasta la puerta – Jasper – lo llamé antes de que se fuera, suspiré – gracias – fue todo lo que pude decir, pero mi voz transmitía la emoción y agradecimiento que en estos momentos le tenía.

- para eso están los padrinos ¿no? – asentí con una sonrisa antes de abrazarlo y despedirme de él

Volví a la oscuridad de la sala ahora un poco más tranquilo debido a mi pequeño desahogo. Ordené las cosas que estaban sobre la mesa y subí a la habitación. Leah estaba sobre la cama, se abrazaba a sí misma.

Luego de cambiarme y lavarme los dientes me acosté a su lado, la abracé apegando su espalda a mi pecho, ella se deshizo de mi agarre tomándome por sorpresa y algo de terror. El cual se esfumó cuando Leah se volteó quedando frente a mí y tomando mi cintura me acercó a su cuerpo. Con una leve sonrisa la abracé.

Supuse que las cosas después de esto serían mejores, o menos malas.

Pero no fue como creí que seria.

Los días pasaron y todavía no llamábamos a Michael. Cada vez que sacaba el tema Leah lo evadía con cualquier cosa. Nos quedaban 48 horas para cumplir el plazo que el doctor nos había dado y yo comenzaba a desesperarme.

Pero además de eso tenía otro problema: Leah

Tenía el presentimiento de que algo malo había en todo esto. Además de lo obvio. Ella no era… ella misma. No sé cómo explicarme con claridad, era algo que sentía en mi interior, sentía que ya lo había vivido, una sensación de dejavú me inundó, pero no sabía de donde era y eso me estaba hartando.

Esa mañana había ido a trabajar a mi pesar, no tenia intensiones de seguir yendo a la oficina dejando a Leah en ese estado tan… no lo sé…

- Jakob necesito que veas el automóvil de los Ryan – Marco entraba a mi oficina y dejaba una carpeta sobre el escritorio. Suspiré, ese auto lo había visto cuatro veces ya, sinceramente no sabía dónde ponerle tantas cosas, la primera vez pidieron un plasma en los asientos, luego un mini refrigerador para el verano, hacia un mes que quisieron cambiar los monitores por unos touch nuevos. ¿Ahora qué?

- ¿Qué se supone que quieren ahora?

- un descapotable – me contestó marco sentándose frente a mí.

- tienen que estar mal de la cabeza, me demoraré por lo menos dos semanas completas en instalarles el techo… ¿lo quieren con mando a voz? – pregunte aséptico, el asintió. La compañía para la que trabajaba remodelaba autos a pedido además de crear diseños nuevos. Lo mío era especialmente lo último

- tienes la opción de rechazarlo ya sabes – asentí, de hecho era precisamente lo que pensaba hacer. Y ahora que mi jefe estaba en mi oficina era ideal

- Marco, tengo que hablar contigo – le dije. Respiré ya que pocos le decían esto a Marco Volturi

- te escucho

- tengo serios problemas con mi esposa, hay… complicaciones con el embarazo y ella me necesita. Por lo mismo, necesito tiempo para ella

- ¿y cuál es tu idea? ¿Renunciarás? – me pregunto él con total calma, seguramente porque sabía que quien tenía poder en todo esto era él, pero yo estaba decidido, era más importante mi esposa que mi trabajo

- si es necesario lo haré, ahora lo que me importa es ella, por encima de mi trabajo o cualquier otra cosa – respondí con seguridad

- ¿y crees que dejaré que renuncies? – nos quedamos mirando, claro que no dejaría que renunciara, según él yo era demasiado valioso, aunque yo opinaba lo contrarío, en mi opinión Benjamín era mejor que yo.

- sí, no puedo pretender que me des licencia por meses y me pagues un sueldo si no trabajare ni un solo día

- esa idea ni si quiera se me pasó por la mente – se apoyó en el asiento y movió sus dedos pensando. Nos quedamos en silencio por un par de segundos antes de que él rompiera el silencio – mira Jakob, si te contraté en primer lugar fue porque eres bueno en lo que haces, de otra manera no hubieses ascendido tan rápido en mi compañía – asentí con mi cabeza, yo estaba muy agradecido de Marcos ya que fue él quien me dio la oportunidad de hacer lo que en verdad me gusta

- por lo mismo – continuó – no tengo intensiones de que te vayas y luego te contrate una compañía rival, sería un perdida para mí

- lo siento en verdad, pero mi familia es más importante – dije con seguridad, tenía que dejar el trabajo, tenía que estar con Leah, no podía salir de la casa por 8 horas temiendo que algo le pasara, que hiciera algo o que le diera otra crisis nerviosa… durante mi tiempo en la oficina tenía un constante miedo por ella.

- mira, entiendo eso, para mí también lo mas importante es mi familia, estoy seguro que estaría haciendo lo mismo si algo le pasara a Didyme, así que te tengo un trato – escuché con atención – si quieres la renuncia, olvídalo de plano porque no te dejaré, pero tampoco te daré una licencia… lo que haremos será modificar tu contrato actual

- ¿Cómo?

- llamo a un abogado que haga un contrato nuevo, que especifique que eres un empleado con una salida temporal de la compañía, la que será sin paga, de esta forma, me aseguro que a pesar de que no trabajes aquí no vendrá otra sociedad y te contratará – sonreí, el interés de Marco Volturi era tan conveniente algunas veces

- hecho – dije sin pensarlo – entonces, si no es más molestia, quiero comenzar mañana mi retiro temporal

- tienes suerte de que mi hermano cuente con una firma de abogados, estoy seguro de que Aro me mandará uno esta misma tarde y mañana temprano estará listo – me sonrió. Le devolví el gesto sumamente agradecido

- gracias

- no me des las gracias, tendrás que ser tu quien hable con el Sr. Ryan, no le gustará mucho que alguien que no eres tu arregle su auto – bufé, hablar con ese hombre sería un castigo, pero bien valdría la pena

Agradecí mi suerte por varias cosas esa mañana, primero era por la amistad que había hecho con el dueño de la compañía en la que trabajaba, segundo era el hecho de que el abogado que mandaron resultó ser Jasper, no tenía idea de que Aro Volturi fuera jefe de mi amigo. Los papeles estuvieron ese mismo día en la tarde.

A esa hora de las seis volví al departamento con un poco mas de tranquilidad al ver que todo hasta ahora estaba funcionando, esperaba que las cosas continuaran así, cuando abrí la puerta sentí el olor de comida en el horno. Mi estomago rugió debido al hambre que sentía.

Leah estaba en la cocina cortando verduras, lo hacía con rapidez como siempre, pero con la típica mirada de aburrimiento que había adoptado últimamente.

- llegué – dije cruzando la puerta, dejé el maletín sobre el sillón y me acerqué a ella para saludarla – hola amor

- hola – me respondió dándome un beso en la mejilla. Llevaba días sin sentir los labios de Leah sobre los míos y comenzaba a sentir sed de ellos. Pero no dije nada con la intención de no pelear, quizás solo tenía que darle tiempo - ¿Qué tal tu día? – me preguntó dándome la espalda, lavaba algo, no me dediqué a ver qué

- bien – dije apoyándome en la mesa – hice un trato con Marcos, hoy es el ultimo día de trabajo que tengo – ella no volteó, pensé que me miraría con sorpresa por mi decisión, inclusive imagine alegría en ella, pero no hubo nada

- ¿renunciaste? – preguntó calmadamente

- algo así, sigo estando contratado, pero mis meses lejos no serán pagados – le conté. La vi asentir. Eso fue todo, como ocurría últimamente, solo un gesto sin interés y fin de la conversación

- deja tu maletín en la pieza, cenaremos en cinco minutos – suspiré, esto se estaba haciendo tedioso, su poca capacidad de reacción me estaba cansando. Subí las escaleras con pesadez. Dejé la maleta sobre la cama y aproveché de cambiarme de ropa. Entré a nuestro armario y saqué pantalones deportivos y una polera blanca común, me puse un chaleco con cierre plomo encima y me dispuse a bajar. Cuando iba camino a la escalera me di cuenta de que la puerta de la pieza de los gemelos estaba abierta. Sin pensarlo mucho caminé hacia allá para cerrarla, o quizás para pensar un rato entre las cosas de los niños, realmente no tenía idea del porque fui. Mis piernas se movieron solas y estaba demasiado cansado como para reclamarles su rebelión

Y que sorpresa me llevé.

Las cosas ya no estaban, es decir, si estaban, pero solo la mitad. Una de las cunas había desaparecido, la otra se encontraba en el centro de la pieza, parte de los peluches ya no estaban, específicamente aquellos que eran dobles. Arrugué el entrecejo, ¿Dónde están las demás cosas? ¿Las habrá sacado ella? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué no me dijo o al menos me pidió ayuda? Y ¿Dónde estaban? Me acerqué al armario y pasó lo mismo, la mitad de la ropa había desaparecido

Bajé las escaleras sorprendido y algo molesto, eso no tenía que hacerlo ella sola, no correspondía, podríamos haberlo hecho ambos, ¿y si yo no quería deshacerme de todas las cosas? ¿Y si las quería donar o algo así? al diablo, lo que me molestó fue el hecho de que no me incluyó en algo tan importante como eso, me estaba dejando afuera nuevamente, haciendo un luto por su cuenta sin importarle lo que yo quisiera. Era el colmo

- remodelaste la pieza de los niños – le dije duramente cuando llegué a la cocina

- de él niño – contestó con voz seca haciendo hincapié en el hecho de que era uno solo, no dos como en un principio

- ¿Dónde dejaste las cosas? – pregunté ignorando lo anterior

- las boté – dijo como si nada

- ¿perdón?

- ¿necesitas un diccionario para saber que es botar? – eso no me lo esperaba. Esa clase de ironías no me las decía hacía mucho tiempo, al menos no con esa voz fría y calculadora. Llevaba años sin ver a Leah de esa manera

- lo que necesito es un manual para entenderte a ti – le contesté – podrías haberme esperado para que lo hiciéramos juntos, podíamos haber donado las cosas

- podrías haber renunciado antes – dijo interrumpiéndome – podrías haberlo hecho tu, podrías olvidarte de esta conversación, no es gran cosa Jakob, relájate – no dejaba de sorprenderme.

- era para estar contigo en esto – por favor, ¿Cómo no era capaz de darse cuenta de lo que yo quería era apoyarla? ¿De que no quería quedarme fuera de todo?

- ¿y para qué? No cargué nada pesado, era una cuna y un par de peluches, además de ropa, la cual es tan pequeña que no pesaba nada. Un trabajo simple, tengo mucho tiempo libre, tenía que entretenerme con algo - ¿Qué?

- ¿entretenerte con algo? ¿Me estás tomando el pelo Leah?

- ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?

- Leah, botaste cosas de nuestro hijo

- el que no va a nacer, las cosas solo ocupaban espacio – me quedé sin aliento, me lo decía con tal tranquilidad que me asustaba, ella no era la Leah que había visto, pasó de hacer un escándalo en la capilla del hospital a tratar a nuestro hijo como algo sin importancia ¿Cómo podía? ¿Cómo lograba que su voz saliera sin romperse? ¿Cómo podía estar con esa tranquilidad y rostro frio e impasible?

Negué con mi cabeza sin poder creerlo, eso no estaba bien, estaba pésimo, horriblemente mal. Ella llevaba días así, desde que llegamos del hospital, al día siguiente sus emociones se fueron, así de simple, desaparecieron, junto con su sonrisa y el brillo en sus ojos.

Parado en mi sitio la observé sentarse en la mesa frente a su plato, yo seguía sin creer lo que estaba pasando. Ahora ella comía sin dirigirme una mirada mientras yo no podía dejar de observarla y asustarme cada vez más.

Entonces entendí el porqué de mi dejavú. Ahora sabía de dónde había vivido esto. La antigua Leah estaba de regreso, pero la fría, aquella que conocí hacia cinco años, la misma con la que me fui a vacacionar, la misma que miraba la tumba de su padre de manera aburrida, la misma que no sonreía con verdadera felicidad, la misma que mandaba todos sus sentimientos a guardar volviéndose una autómata.

Odiaba a esa Leah.

- deja de hacer eso – le dije. Repetía las mismas palabras de esa tarde en el bosque de la Push

- ¿hacer qué?

- actuar como si fueses una maquina sin sentimientos – si, era exactamente igual que hace cinco años atrás.

- no seas ridículo – dijo ella volviendo a mirar su plato ¿se dará cuenta de que esta conversación ya la habíamos tenido antes?

- guardarse todo no ayuda Leah, no es sano – ella tiró el tenedor sobre su plato y se levanto de la silla. Yo no demoré en seguirla

- no empieces Jakob, no estoy de humor

- no quiero que vuelvas a ser esa que escondía todo lo que pasaba bajo las ironías y las malas palabras, pensé que ese periodo de tu vida se había ido esa tarde en el bosque

- ¿y qué es lo que quieres? ¿Qué llore? ¿Qué grite? – me preguntó volteándose y enfrentándome

- eso sería más natural

- nada en mi es natural

- mierda Leah, no digas eso, sabes que no es así, solo quiero…

- ¿Qué quieres? – Me miró enojada - ¿quieres que llore? ¡¿Eso es lo que quieres?

- ¡sí! – Le devolví el grito – ¡eso es lo que quiero! ¡Qué grites, que golpees mi pecho en un arranque de rabia, que llores hasta que se te hinchen los ojos, que tires para afuera toda la mierda que tienes dentro! – me acerqué a ella de manera inconsciente, estaba enojado y lanzaba de mi boca todo lo que sentía sin ponerme a pensar que era - ¡para que luego de eso me puedas abrazar y dejarme hacer lo mismo, porque desde que comenzó todo esto no he podido hacerlo por estarte apoyando!

Me mordí la lengua de manera inmediata. ¿Alguna vez cerraré mi boca? ¿Por qué siempre digo estupideces en momentos de tensión? Me di de patadas mentalmente cuando vi su rostro contorsionado por el entendimiento, ella no se había dado cuenta de cuánto yo sufría, y parte de mi no quería que se enterara porque suficiente tenia ella con todo lo que le estaba pasando, con su propio dolor. Pero no, yo me caracterizo por ser tan imbécil que le digo ese tipo de cosas de la peor manera, en el peor momento y con las peores palabras.

Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido…

- yo… - murmuró arrugando el entrecejo, intenté decirle algo para retractarme, pero ella habló primero – no sabía… mierda he sido una horrible esposa

- no, no, no – me apresuré a negar tomando sus brazos, pero ella me esquivó

- no lo niegues… ¿Cómo no lo vi antes? Además de dañar a mis hijos te daño a ti…

- ¡mierda no Leah! – grité desesperado, en lugar de arreglar las cosas las estaba jodiendo aun mas – por dios, eso no es lo que quise decir, solo quería que me dijeras que te pasa, como estás, que me mostraras que sientes, no quiero un robot por esposa, quiero a mi Leah, la sarcástica, irónica, cariñosa, sonriente y sensual mujer con quien me casé, eso…

Sus manos en mi cuello me empujaron a sus labios con fuerza, chocamos en un beso desesperado, el cual me sorprendió, pero que no dudé en responder en ningún momento, al contrario, me encontré a mi mismo redescubriendo el sabor de la lengua de mi esposa. Porque llevaba tanto tiempo sin probarla que casi no recordaba su dulzura.

Pasé mis manos por su cintura y la pegué a mi cuerpo sin dejar nunca de besarla. No fue sino hasta que el aire escaseó en nuestros pulmones que nos separamos, pero ella prontamente ocultó su rostro en mi pecho. Entonces la sentí llorar

Me encontré nuevamente en ese bosque hace cinco años atrás, porque me encontraba por una parte feliz de que ella llorara, ya que eso significaba que había dejado de ser la Leah fría que intentaba ser frente a todo el mundo.

Lentamente comenzamos a descender hasta quedar sentados en la alfombra del lugar, acuné a Leah con mis brazos intentando llevar su dolor y el mío

- me duele tanto – susurró en un momento, miré hacia abajo al mismo tiempo en que ella elevaba sus ojos – aquí – señalo su pecho con unas manos temblorosas – tanto… y deseo que pare… quiero que deje de doler…

Besé su frente para seguir acunándola, no tenia palabras para calmarla, solo podía sostenerla lo mejor posible, deseaba quitarle el sufrimiento, pero no podía hacerlo

- lo siento – me sorprendió que fuese ella la que rompiera el silencio nuevamente, y más aun que finalmente dijera esas palabras – nunca pensé en ti, en cuanto te dolía… - ella esperaba algo mirándome a los ojos – dime…

Fue entonces cuando dejé que saliera todo

- te estoy obligando a elegir entre nuestro hijo y yo, eso es lo mas egoísta que podré hacer alguna vez, pero eso no es lo peor, lo peor es el hecho de que a pesar de sentirme como una basura, no me arrepiento del todo, porque al final estarás conmigo… me…

- duele – completó ella por mí, a lo que yo solo asentí

- dios Leah – exclamé, pero sentí como su cuerpo se tenso junto al mío

- no lo nombres a él – siseó mirándome duramente – yo no creo en Dios – siguió. No supe que responderle, porque yo aun creía, aun tenía fe – pero creo en esto – tomó su mano y entrelazó nuestros dedos – en nosotros – fue increíble como su voz se suavizó cuando habló de nosotros ¿en verdad ya no cree? ¿Perdió la fe? Volvimos al silencio de antes, pero esta vez ella no lloraba, su respiración era calmada e iba al mismo ritmo que la mía. En mi mente aun estaba la encrucijada sobre sus creencias, yo no era muy religioso, pero si creía en Dios, y muchas veces le confiaba cosas… ella era igual, hasta ahora… si ella perdió su fe ¿Cuándo tiempo pasará antes de que yo pierda la mía?

- durante estos días – dijo sin mirarme – he pensado mucho, de manera fría, racional… como lo hacía antes de conocerte, miré todo desde una perspectiva puramente médica, las enfermeras hacemos un juramento parecido al de los médicos, y entre las cosas que le prometemos a nuestros pacientes está el de hacer el mal menor. Y, a pesar de lo mucho que mata sé lo que hay que hacer… tienes razón… yo en tu lugar haría lo mismo…

Ni si quiera asentí ante su declaración, pero ella no estaba esperando eso, solo me lo decía. Inesperadamente metió la mano a mi bolsillo izquierdo y sacó el celular.

- ¿Qué haces? – no me respondió, comenzó a marcar un número y esperó a que contestaran, yo no atinaba ni si quiera a respirar fuerte, ella parecía en su propio mundo

- _¿hola? _– una voz masculina respondió al otro lado de la línea, yo la reconocí inmediatamente

- hola – respondió ella, se notaba que no le gustaba lo que estaba haciendo, a pesar de lo segura que estaba su voz al contestar. No podía engañarme, notaba en sus ojos su disgusto con todo esto

- _Leah, Dios me alegro de escuchar de ti _– la vi arrugar el entrecejo al escuchar ese nombre propio

- llamo solo para confirmarte todo - ¿escuché bien? ¿En verdad lo estaba haciendo?

- _bien, intentaré tenerte la hora en pabellón en 48 horas a mas tardar_

_- _bien – dijo ella, yo agradecido infinitamente besé su frente. Di gracias a Dios por eso en mi interior. Me da lo mismo que en este momento ella no crea yo aun continuo haciéndolo por los dos

_- si hay algo que pueda hacer por ti…_

_-_ mantén a mi otro hijo vivo – le pidió ella sin pensarlo dos veces

- _lo haré, lo prometo – _respondió Mike antes de colgar

- eres maravillosa – dije en su oído

- me siento demasiado mal para serlo – contestó aferrándose a mi chaleco

- lo sé amor, me siento igual de mal – afirmé para volver a abrazarnos.

Estuvimos un par de minutos en el piso antes de decidir subir a la habitación, habíamos perdido el apetito.

- Jake – llamó con una voz somnolienta, estaba a punto de dormirse

- dime

- prometo no dejarte solo si tu lo haces también – me dijo bajando cada vez más el tono de voz. Se había quedado dormida. Cerré mis ojos también

- lo prometo – susurré antes de que el sueño me venciera. Estaría allí por ella, manteniendo la esperanza por los dos.

_**Wiii! Volví ^^. La última frase que dice 'estaría allí por ella, manteniendo la esperanza por los dos' fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente cuando pensé en la segunda parte de REINICIO… fue a partir de esta frase que imaginé el resto y de donde saqué el titulo, los problemas y todo lo demás… llevo meses esperando llegar a esta famosa oración xD**_

_**Comentando el capitulo ¿Qué les pareció?... debo admitir que temí por mi vida en algún momento, nunca me habían odiado tantas personas juntas, en verdad, las amenazas de muerte fueron… chistosas xDD… no se enojen, pero el que quisieran lastimarme seriamente me dio gracia y susto al mismo tiempo. A todas las que lo pensaron: no estoy loca… al menos no tengo un diagnostico medico, solo suposiciones vagas de todo aquel que me conoce ^^**_

_**Dejen revis para saber que tal les pareció, últimamente están dejando de darme sus comentarios tan valiosos para mi persona… no lo hagan T_T**_

_**En fin… creo que eso… capi lleno de Leah y Jakob, y Jasper… las que me preguntaron porque Jasper era el padrino de bodas… bueno, creo que tienen su respuesta en este capi. Este caballero sureño es importante en todo esto**_

_**Bueno, nos leemos en la próxima actualización que llegará después de los 15 revis… no es mucho verdad? Antes me dejan eso xDD**_

_**Un beso FEY BLACK!**_

_**Pd: necesito ayuda con nombres… del hijo de Jakob y la niñita de Emmet… quien pueda ayudarme se lo agradecería… quien de un nombre lindi y yo lo use tendrá una aparición en la historia **___


	21. Chapter 21

**Atención: los personajes no son míos, son de Meyer y su genialidad, solo la historia es mía, no seré tan genial como ella pero definitivamente soy más perversa**

**Atención 2: les recomiendo que escuchen la canción 'How could this happen to me' de Simple Plan. Pongan play cuando Michael (el médico ginecólogo, espero se acuerden de él) les diga ^^… le da ambiente a todo asi que se las recomiendo casi exigiéndola como requisito xDD**

Leah POV

- ¿estás bien? – la voz ronca de Jakob vibro en mi oído provocando que me estremeciera. Asentí mintiendo descaradamente

- ¿tu? – devolví la pregunta cumpliendo la promesa que yo misma me había hecho hace unos días: dejar de ser una maldita egoísta y preocuparme por el hombre más importante de mi vida.

- neutro, a decir verdad intento no sentir mucho – dijo con sinceridad. Gruñí, ¿Por qué yo no puedo dar ese tipo de respuestas sinceras? Ha, ya recuerdo, porque tengo mis facultades mentales bajo un sopor agudo desde hace casi dos semanas… dos semanas 9 horas y 25 minutos para ser más exactos

Increíble como ya habían pasado 14 días y un poco más desde que quise morir a cambio de otra persona. Nunca imaginé que yo tuviese complejo de mártir, pero finalmente entendí cuando una mujer dice que daría todo por su hij,o inclusive su vida. Eso era lo que yo quería hacer por mi niño.

Al menos lo quería siempre y cuando no pensara en Jakob.

Jakob…

Aun no me perdono el hecho de que lo traté como una basura. Él no tiene la culpa de nada, pero necesitaba de manera desesperada encontrar alguien con quien desquitarme. Sabía que Jake estaría a mi lado siempre, por lo que tratarlo un poco mal para yo sacarme la frustración no me resultaba un hecho tan grave, al contrario, me resultaba completamente liberador.

Hasta que me amenazó con irse.

"Salgo de aquí y no me ves más"… admito que eso fue todo. Pudo amenazarme con cualquier cosa y no me habría importado demasiado, pero el que él se fuera de mi lado era algo que yo no iba a permitir, me daba lo mismo lo que ocurriese. Así tuviese que pagar el precio que tuviese que pagar. En este caso la vida de mi hijo.

Cuando Jakob me dijo que quería hacer la oclusión lo primero que pensé fue "maldito perro egoísta", bien, quizás no fue lo primero y tampoco lo más suave, pero yo me auto justificaba, eran mis hijos, los dos milagros que me regaló la vida después de creer por años que era una mujer infértil. No quería entregarlos así como así. No podía rendirme sin luchar por ellos. Pero tampoco quería que Jakob se fuera. Definitivamente esa era una opción descartada antes de que se pudiese sugerir. Por lo que le dije que sí, que lo haríamos.

Aunque yo no tenía ni la mas mínima intención de cumplir con mi parte del trato.

Esa noche, después de mi colapso mental en la capilla del hospital decidí que tenía que hacer algo para que dejara de dolerme. Cualquier cosa, daba lo mismo qué, porque el ardor y el sentimiento de vacío que me inundaban con cada respiración eran lo peor que había experimentado en toda mi vida. Prefería no respirar a que mi pecho siguiera supurando. Demasiado para mí, no importa lo fuerte que sea. Ya no quería sufrir más. Entonces opté por lo más obvio del mundo. Dejar de sentir. ¿Qué mejor que hacerlo de la misma forma que usabas cuando murió Harry? Así lo hice, ninguna cosa para mi valía la pena suficiente como para hacerme sentir algo.

A excepción de Jakob

Él es diferente, con él no podía evitarlo. Por eso lo trataba con más indiferencia, porque su sola presencia me alteraba, porque sentía el amor que le tengo y el resto de emociones venían en conjunto con esa. El dolor sobre todo. El dolor estaba en contacto directo con mi amor por Jake.

Lo bueno del estado de sopor emocional es que ves todo desde una perspectiva fría y racional. Y por algunos momentos pensé de esa manera. En mis niños, mis pequeños hijos. Ambos sufrían juntos, uno matando al otro. Ambos matando a su madre. Y por ende a su papá. ¿Quería morir y dejar a Jakob como padre primerizo y viudo al mismo tiempo? Claro que no, yo quiero que el disfrute de la crianza de sus hijos, y de esa manera no lo hiciera, yo misma no lo haría estando en su lugar. Pero tampoco quería que mi hijo muriera, porque… porque… es mi hijo y lo amo, así de simple. No hay más razones de peso.

Pero tenía que elegir: Jakob o el bebé

Jakob…

Bebé…

Pasé así varios días, sin sentir y sin dejar de pensar. No podía dejar de pensar e intentaba hacerlo de manera clara, coherente e impasible. Pero Jakob me dificultaba todo eso, me lo hacía tan difícil con sus abrazos, sus besos en mi cuello, su voz tierna en mi oído y sus miradas que me decían que siempre estarían conmigo… ¿Qué hice entonces? Dejé de besarlo, dejé de abrazarlo y de tratarlo con cariño, si no me alejaba un poco no iba a tomar nunca una decisión y ya se me acababa el tiempo. Tenía que alejarme de él aunque eso me doliese y lo extrañase

Un día me desperté más temprano de lo usual. Me encontraba en una orilla de la cama dándole la espalda a mi marido. Según el reloj de mi mesa eran las 6 de la mañana. Debería haber seguido durmiendo, pero mi mente ya había comenzado a funcionar de manera cruel y por ende no podría dormir nuevamente. ¿Qué mierda voy a hacer? Tengo que darle una respuesta a Michael. Tengo que elegir entre Jakob y mis hijos, tengo que decidir que quiero ser: asesina o mártir… tengo que… ¡tengo que!

Mis ojos quisieron llorar y los cerré con fuerza. Dije que no iba a sentir y ahora no podía evitar tener todas las emociones en mi pecho queriendo romperme por dentro. Inconscientemente me giré sobre mi misma encontrándome con una imagen que terminó de destrozarme. Jakob estaba en la otra esquina de la cama, acostado sobre su hombro, con una mano bajo la almohada, como siempre, pero la otra extendida hacia mi posición, sin llegar a tocarme, como si quisiese alcanzarme y no pudiese… ¿Qué le estaba haciendo? ¿Cuánto lo estaba alejando? ¿Cuándo tiempo seguiría con esto? ¿Hasta que se aburriera? ¿Hasta que se acostumbrara a mi frio estado y ya no volviera a ser lo mismo?

Entonces tomé la decisión. La tomé aun sin estar segura de lo que iba a hacer.

Cerré mi ojos y me hice la dormida mientras sentía como Jakob se levantaba, se bañaba y se iba… era ahora o nunca.

Sin pensar mucho me dirigí hacia la pieza de los niños. Miré sin observar realmente lo que me rodeaba o no lo haría. Con la resolución en mi mente comencé a desarmar la cuna de uno de los gemelos, el que nunca llegaría a este cuarto a ocuparlo, el que nunca lloraría en mis brazos, el que no viviría ni si quiera para verlo a los ojos.

Me dolía tanto, tanto que ya no habían palabras para describirlo, nadie, nadie, si ni quiera Jasper podría entender el dolor que tenía en mi pecho. Porque era demasiado, me estaba despidiendo de mi hijo para siempre. Solo para estar con Jakob… porque lo amaba… lo amo tanto que duele…

Giré mi cabeza y nuevamente me encontré con esos ojos cafés profundos que mezclaban preocupación y amor en iguales cantidades. Paseé mis ojos por su cuerpo. La parte de mi mente que dice estupideces en momentos menos adecuados me gritó con megáfono _"mierda que se ve exquisito vestido así"_ sonreí internamente. Inclusive mi parte cuerda no le podía negar eso. Se veía espectacular.

Solo que sus ojos seguían sin acompañar su increíble imagen. La mirada de tristeza no le viene a su estilo de alfa protector.

Intenté ser una idiota con complejo de Emmet que hace idioteces cuando nadie se lo espera e hice algo para que el ambiente se relajara un poco. Porque si no lo hacía me comenzaría a subir la presión solo por culpa del estrés.

- Loreto – dije a la enfermera que escribía concentradamente mi ingreso para pabellón, ella simplemente me hizo un gesto dándome a saber que me escuchaba– préstame el fonendo – aun sin despegar sus ojos de la tablilla estiró su mano y lo me pasó – ven aquí – llamé a Jakob con mi mano, él mirándome extrañado se acercó. Apenas lo tuve a mi alcance puse el fonendo en su cuello y lo observé con atención. Mierda se ve mejor aun.

- ¿tengo cara de perchero? – preguntó elevando su ceja seguramente cuestionando mi salud mental, no lo culpo, yo hago lo mismo constantemente

- quería verte… ¿nunca pensaste estudiar medicina? – Negó con su cabeza – lástima, te ves sexy vestido así – dije sonriendo. Tanto él como Loreto se pusieron a reír. Lo volví a mirar. Si, se veía condenadamente sexy. Ese traje de pabellón verde se me antojaba exquisito. Igual que él… ¿mencioné alguna vez que mi salud mental esta en clara decadencia? Si alguien no me creía esto era una prueba de ello.

- es increíble las estupideces que dice la gente en estados de tensión – comentó Loreto negando con la cabeza y volviendo sus ojos a la tablilla – estamos casi listos en 15 minutos te vengo a buscar ¿bien?

- aun no entiendo que haces en el área de maternidad cuando lo tuyo es cirugía

- tengo que molestarte para no perder la costumbre y si para eso me tengo que venir a maternidad que así sea – me respondió ella saliendo de la habitación

- eres una loca de atar ¿lo sabías? – Jakob se sentó a un lado de mi cama y acarició mi cabello. Inconscientemente cerré mis ojos e incliné mi cabeza para sentirlo más cerca – gracias – susurró casi imperceptiblemente, como si fuese más para sí mismo que para mi

- ¿Por qué?

- por esto, sé que no quieres hacerlo y que yo solo te estoy obligando…

- no seas egocéntrico, te doy la noticia de última hora, la nasa descubrió que no eres el centro del universo así que deja de culparte – dije irónicamente.

- eres imposible

- lo sé – Jakob hizo el ademán de levantarse, pero lo tomé del brazo sin darme cuenta. No quería que se fuera de mi lado – no te vayas

- no lo haré – murmuró, tomó la silla y la aceró aun mas, yo tomé el control remoto de la cama en la que me encontraba y la bajé quedando ambos a la misma altura. Entrelazó nuestros dedos mientras poyaba su cabeza en la almohada a un lado de la mía. Estábamos en un silencio tranquilo, cómodo y súper íntimo… hasta que el escándalo que había en el pasillo nos sacó de nuestra burbuja.

- ¿Por qué siento que este escándalo ya lo he vivido antes? – me preguntó Jakob mirando la puerta cerrada, el sonido se hacía más cercano.

- porque lo más posible es que sea…

- ¡LEAH! – Gruñí cuando el grito de Emmet sumado a su estridente forma de abrir la puerta y golpearla contra la pared inundaron mi apacible silencio - ¿¡QUE FUE LO QUE TE PASÓ!

- ¡baja la voz idiota! – Rosalie llegaba tras él y le pegaba en la cabeza

- lo siento Barbie, es solo que estoy preocupado

- tranquilo osito – ahora ella sobaba el mismo lugar donde había golpeado apenas unos segundos antes, ¿Quién los entiende?

- nadie – me respondió Edward entrando de la mano con Bella

- hola Lee – me saludó ella con tristeza en sus ojos

- nada de hola ni que hola – una muy enojada Alice se asomó arrastrando con su furia al pobre de Jasper. Yo desde mi cama podía sentir la rabia surgir del pequeño cuerpo de ella, el empático debe estar sufrido

- ¿Qué hacen aquí? – preguntó Jakob tan o más desorientado que yo

- venimos a ver a Leah antes de que entre a pabellón – respondió Jasper

- ¿pero como…?

- lo vi – dijo Alice antes de que yo pudiera terminar de hablar – por alguna razón estoy comenzando a ver tu futuro con más claridad y de manera adelantada como corresponde – asentí, yo sabía cuál era esa razón, uno de mis hijos ya no iba a estar para ser la barrera de las visiones de Alice – pero no me distraigas ¿Qué demonios te crees Leah Clearwater?

- ¿disculpa?

- no, no te disculpo – respondió, yo arrugué el entrecejo ¿Por qué demonios se supone que me está retando la enana diabólica?

- porque estás por entrar a un quirófano sin decirnos nada, piensa que ya no nos consideras tus amigos – me respondió Edward abrazando a una Bella con mirada triste, junte aun mas mis cejas

- ¿armas este escándalo por eso?

- ¿te parece poco? – esta vez fue Rosalie la que respondió sentándose en una silla cruzando sus perfectas piernas y mirándome de manera acusadora. Gruñí, no tenia cabeza para esto

- están armando un escándalo de algo que no es tan importante

- ¿Cómo puedes decir que no es importante? – Preguntó Bella mirándonos con rabia – Leah, estás a punto de ser operada quien sabe de qué ¡y no eres capaz de decirnos qué demonios es lo que te pasa! – la miramos sorprendidos, incluso Edward. Hacía mucho tiempo que no la veíamos alterada

- no es fácil de contar – respondió Jakob por mi

- entonces dinos que no es fácil de contar, pero no nos dejes con el alma en un hilo pensando que te alejaste de nosotros – aunque me cueste admitirlo, la voz de pena en alguien tan grande como Emmet te derrite un poco… solo un poco

- Leah es hora – Loreto apareció junto con dos técnicos para llevarme a pabellón

- dame dos minutos – le dije a lo que ella asintió – miren… no puedo creer que me hagan decir esto ahora cuando no tengo cabeza para nada – murmuré intentando tener el valor suficiente para ser cursi en un momento así – la cosa es así, no es fácil decir lo que me está pasando y no tengo el tiempo ni los ánimos suficientes para hacerlo ahora, pero que les quede claro que seguimos siendo amigos a pesar de mi poca capacidad de expresión amorosa hacia ustedes y aunque se los diga casi o de plano nunca… los… los… - gruñí – quiero…

- sí, sí, muy lindo eso, ahora nos vamos – apremió Loreto haciendo que comenzaran a sacarme de la sala

- Edward, Alice, cuenten ustedes lo que pasó – alcancé a decir antes de que desaparecieran de mi vista. Comenzamos a avanzar y yo quería detener todo a la espera de que apareciera o no estaría tranquila camino al quirófano… "_llega… llega…"_

Sentí el contacto de su mano tomando la mía y me tranquilicé al instante.

- te veo dentro – dijo Jakob soltando mi mano en el momento en que me entraban a una zona restringida

Respiré profundamente intentando no pensar en el lado malo de lo que iba a hacer, _"esto es lo mejor, salvarás a uno de tu hijos, le ahorrarás sufrimiento al otro y te quedarás con Jakob"… "es lo mejor"… "es lo mejor"_ me iba repitiendo contantemente como un mantra, viendo el vaso medio lleno y no el asesinato que había en la parte medio vacía.

- ¿Cómo estás? – Michael llegaba a mi lado mientras todo el mundo comenzaba a moverse a mí alrededor

- espero sea una pregunta retorica

- es una pregunta de rutina que nunca pregunté tan enserio como ahora – me dijo

- estoy en un sopor emocional que solo se me quita con la presencia de…

- ¿Leah? – miré hacia un costado y vi a Jakob mirándome desde la puerta, pasaba sus ojos por todos lados notoriamente intimidado por el pabellón

- Jakob – terminé mi oración. Mike a mi lado le hizo señas para que se acercara

- mira, nosotros prepararemos las ultimas cosas, no habrá anestesia general porque Leah lo pidió, pero te pondremos una local y tendrás un campo estéril a tu alrededor, Jakob tu podrás ponerte donde quieras mientras no toques lo verde – él miró a su alrededor y frunció el ceño

- todo es verde – le respondió Jakob elevando una ceja

- tienes razón – rió el médico – todo lo verde que me rodeé a mi o a ellos – dijo apuntando al cirujano de apoyo y a la arsenalera. Jakob asintió.

- doctor estamos listos – dijo una niña joven que estaba ayudando al anestesiólogo, al parecer era la becada

- comencemos entonces… pongan música por favor –dijo Michael caminando. Yo ya no podía ver mucho. Había una pared de tela verde que separaba mi pecho de toda la parte baja de mi cuerpo, sentí como me inyectaban el anestésico y luego ya no sentí nada. A menos de forma física, porque emocionalmente estaba hecha pedazos.

Música lenta sonó de fondo mientras sentía a Michael trabajar en mi vientre.

Cerré los ojos en un intento vano de desaparecer de la tierra, pero claramente no resultó, la mano de Jakob se ceñía fuertemente a la mía intentando darme ánimos y recordándome que todo esto era real, a pesar de que parecía una simple pesadilla

Abrí mis ojos, pero la luz de la lámpara sobre mi me cegó obnubilando aun mas mi ya de por si mal trecho cerebro. Quise olvidar la razón del porqué estaba acostada aquí, más que nada porque el dolor que comenzaba a sentir era insoportable, y por más que intentaba alejarlo no podía, el maldito dolor no se iba.

¿Por qué fue que me pasó esto a mí? Sigo sin encontrar una respuesta, sé que no he sido la mujer más amable y buena del mundo, tengo mis errores, grandes y pequeños ¿pero eso justifica este ensañamiento de la vida contra mi persona? Y si es así ¿ni si quiera tienen piedad con Jakob? Como si lo hubiese llamado sentí sus labios rozar los míos, pero fue solo un roce, estaba demasiado insensibilizada como para sentir algo más.

Me sentí ahogada de un momento a otro y sin tener un lugar a donde huir, sintiendo que el tiempo pasaba frente a mis ojos mientras yo me hundía cada segundo, me encontraba cansada de luchar contra la corriente, de ir siempre hacia el lado contrario de la multitud, mi mente ya no soportaba la sensación de que las cosas en mi nunca serian normales. Solo quería gritar para que vieran como me estaba ahogando

Pero al parecer nadie me escuchaba, al menos nadie además de Jake quien seguía a mi lado compartiendo mi dolor. Me sentí más miserable aun

Estaba al borde de un precipicio, pendiendo de un hilo y jalando a mi esposo conmigo de manera injusta y egoísta, el que estuviese a mi lado era como un salvavidas en medio del océano, pero que al mismo tiempo lo obligaba a hundirse conmigo.

Quise comenzar todo de nuevo, desde cero, volver a los momentos felices con la gente que amo, apoyarme de la época en la que nada era más importante que pasar el día a un lado de Jakob… pero no se podía.

No se podían borrar todas las cosas que habían pasado

Intenté que mi mente vagara por sitios diferentes, por cualquier lado que no me recordara lo que estaba haciendo, porque llegados a este punto ya no había retorno, ya no podía decirle a Michael que sacara las maquinas que lentamente entraban en mi solo porque me había arrepentido de hacer la oclusión. Ya no podía arrepentirme así de simple.

Sentí que algo tocaba mi frente y me acariciaba el cabello

- tranquila amor, estoy contigo – la voz de Jakob me sacó de mis lamentos, no fue sino hasta que él limpio mis mejillas con el dorso de su mano que me di cuenta de que estaba llorando. Llorando por mis hijos, por mi, por la vida a la cual me estaba despidiendo y por la otra a la cual saludaba, lloraba por el dolor que se siente, ese ardor desgarrador que te supura el pecho y te dificulta la respiración y te recuerda lo que estás haciendo: acabando con una vida que aun no comienza a vivir.

Me pregunté porque me dieron algo para después quitármelo, eso era cruel no importa a quien se lo hacías, ilusionar a una personas con aquello que sueña y volver a dejarla sin nada… no pude llegar a una respuesta satisfactoria, ni si quiera llegué a una respuesta patética, ya que no había nada que me lo pudiese explicar.

Ni si quiera la escusa de que la vida me odia me satisfacía.

Ladeé la cabeza para sentir aun más las caricias que Jakob me estaba dando y por primera vez en mucho tiempo no temí llorar, porque lo necesitaba, así que dejé que las lágrimas fluyeran libremente, no tengo claro si los lamentos salieron de mi pecho o solo me deshidraté por el llanto, no tenía conciencia de muchas cosas, pero si de él ya que me enterneció el darme cuenta de que no era la única en ese estado, Jakob lloraba a mi lado besando mi frente

¿Qué hice para merecer esto? Entre todas mis imperfecciones y maldades y años como una perra maldita ¿junté el merito suficiente para que me castigaran así? No tengo ni la más mínima idea… solo estoy segura de algo: Jakob no se lo merecía.

Y por mi culpa él está pagando el precio a mi lado

- Leah, ya está hecho – pude ver los ojos de Michael cuando se acercó a decirme eso. En sus ojos se notaba el trabajo que había hecho. Estaba cansado, un reflejo de mi cansancio. Tenía sus guantes con rastros de sangre, seguramente de cuando hizo las incisiones en mi piel. Solo pude asentir con mi cabeza – vamos a sacarte un poco de liquido amniótico del saco de ese gemelo, así le daremos más espacio al feto vivo ¿bien?

- claro – susurré cerrando mis ojos. Fríamente hablando era lo mejor, había que cuidar la vida del gemelo que quedaba, cuidarla lo máximo posible y rogar porque la sangre contaminada de su hermano no le causara daños irreversibles.

- vamos a salir de esta – me animó Jakob besando el dorso de mi mano – no sé cómo, pero lo haremos juntos

- juntos – repetí, grabándome el hecho de que saldremos adelante, de que en algún momento me dejaría de doler, tenía que dejarme de doler porque era demasiado para soportarlo permanentemente. O paraba o me volvía loca. Al menos por Jakob tenía que superar esto

Creo que me quedé dormida en algún momento, tiene que haber sido de esa manera ya que lo próximo que vi fue el techo de mi habitación en el hospital. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿Realmente ya lo había hecho? ¿Mi niño ya estaba…?

- ¿Leah? – giré mi cabeza para encontrarme con los ojos chocolates de Bella. Gruñí. No eran los ojos que quería ver precisamente en esos momentos. Pero las cosas podían siempre ser peores. Porque bastó con que abriera bien mis ojos para fijarme que no solo eran los ojos café de ella que me miraban, sino que también estaban los ojos azules de Rosalie y los verdes de Alice. Si no me estuvieran observando con rencor me habría molestado menos. Volví a cerrar mis parpados en un intento de pasar por dormida, o somnolienta o cualquier estado de alteración mental que las llevara a dejarme tranquila por un momento más. Pero con ellas eso era mucho pedir

- no lo intentes mala amiga, sabemos que estas despierta así que deja de ser una condenada cobarde y levántate para da la cara – gruñí al escuchar el tono mordaz de Rosalie. Bien, no podía prolongar esto por más tiempo. Dos semanas ya habían sido bastantes

Me levanté con rapidez de la cama y me tuve que volver a acostar. Estúpidas nauseas.

- ¿estás bien? – preguntó Bella con preocupación, asentí de mala gana. Al parecer me desperté de horrible humor.

- ya que sabemos que está bien ¿podemos por favor hacer lo que íbamos a hacer? – Rosalie se levantó del asiento al final del cuarto y se acercó a la camilla sentándose a los pies. Demoró un poco en acomodarse debido a su enorme vientre. Alice se encontraba casi escondida tras un biombo mirándome con tristeza. Bufé, esto se estaba haciendo tedioso

- basta, si me van a decir algo háganlo luego que quiero volver a dormir

- ¿Cuándo pensabas decirnos? – me lanzó Rosalie siendo la cabecilla de la revolución

- no sabía que era una obligación hacerlo

- se supone que somos amigas – dijo Bella poniéndose a un lado de la rubia. Alice no demoró en seguirla y posicionarse al otro lado

- ¿y eso significa que debo contarles cada detalle de mi vida?

- nosotras hacemos eso contigo – rodeé mis ojos ante el comentario de Alice

- yo nunca se los he pedido

- no, pero es lo que hacen las amigas – Rosalie me miraba con ganas de querer tirarse a mi cuello

- ¿Qué es precisamente lo que quieren decirme?

- ¡no puedo creer que hayas pasado por algo así sola y durante dos semanas! – Gritó elevando las manos al cielo – ¡eres una egoísta!

- no seas exagerada

- no lo soy, simplemente pensé que tenias la suficiente confianza como para decirme algo como eso

- ¿querías que te dijera que tenia la duda de si matar a mi hijo o no? – pregunté irónicamente comenzando a desesperarme por la situación – escúchame bien Rosalie, eres mi amiga y te tengo confianza, pero esto es algo que aun no proceso de todo, no puedes pretender que te cuente algo que simplemente no podía hablar con nadie, ni si quiera con Jakob que es el más involucrado junto conmigo

- ¡fueron dos semanas Leah, dos semanas en las que desapareciste, no respondías nuestras llamadas, no contestabas la puerta, si no fuera porque Alice ve tu futuro ni si quiera nos habríamos enterado de tu desmayo o de que seguías viva! – respiré intentando calmarme y culpando a las hormonas del embarazo por la estúpida sensibilidad de la rubia

- fuera por mí no se enterasen nunca – solté sin pensarlo, me bastó ver la cara de las tres mujeres para arrepentirme de manera inmediata. Hacía mucho tiempo que alguien no me miraba con odio. Bueno, ahora 3 pares de ojos mezclaban eso con dolor… mala combinación

- gracias por dejar en claro que nuestra amistad para ti vale una mierda – dijo Rosalie. No me dejó contestar cuando se volteó y salió de la habitación

- Rosalie… ¡Rosalie! – intenté llamarla, pero obviamente fue en vano. Negué con mi cabeza agotada. Muy agotada. Pero las cosas no terminaban aun, faltaban dos más que me odiaran de manera permanente – por favor no me miren de esa manera

- no puedo evitarlo… entiendo completamente a Rose – murmuró Bella – Leah, no es que nos quisiéramos enterar del último rumor del momento, queríamos apoyarte, estar contigo, ser tus amigas, ni si quiera era necesario que nos dijeras que pasaba, nos conformábamos con estar contigo… no es tan difícil de entender

- no quiero que me miren con lástima

- no es lástima… ¿es que después de 5 años juntos aun no eres capaz de entender cómo funciona esto de una amistad? – desvié mi mirada y me mantuve callada, no quería pensar en eso o me sentiría culpable, mas aun ya que las palabras que todas me decían comenzaban a hacer mella en mi – veo que no – no la vi cuando se marchó. Pero sentí el ruido de la puerta al cerrarse.

- ¿algo que me quieras decir tu? – le pregunté a Alice que por primera vez desde que la conocía se había mantenido callada la mayoría del tiempo

- muchas cosas a decir verdad

- comienza luego entonces

- ellas tienen razón por un lado – bufé – me pongo en su lugar y logro entender cómo se sienten. Si no fuera por mi don yo tampoco me habría enterado de nada… pero… en vista de que sé mas o menos como te sientes… te entiendo a ti también… te duele el solo pensar en todo esto… es comprensible que no quisieras hablarlo…

- vaya, menos mal que alguien intenta ponerse en mi lugar, pensé que no pasaría nunca

- no culpes a las chicas, ellas te entienden eso, comprenden perfectamente que lo que tú estás pasando es algo extremadamente fuerte, lo que no logran comprender es el porqué, luego de todo lo que hemos pasado durante años aun no eres capaz de abrirte con nosotras… nos haces sentir excluidas, como si no te importáramos, como si no fuésemos amigas para ti – guardamos silencio por algunos minutos, o pudieron ser unos eternos segundos, ni idea. Quería pegarle a alguien con suma urgencia, porque estaba enojada con ellas por no ponerse en mi lugar y conmigo por sentirme malditamente culpable por toda la verdad que me estaban diciendo

- Alice… quiero dormir ¿me harías el favor? – pedí señalando la puerta. Lo sé. Soy una perra maldita algunas veces. Pero en verdad necesitaba descansar. Me dolía la cabeza de una manera terrible y el dolor en mi pecho comenzaba a aumentar de forma alarmante. Si no dormía no habría forma de que el escozor se fuera. Alice me miró con profunda decepción en sus ojos antes de voltearse e irse.

Finalmente me encontré sola en la habitación. Me acosté sobre la espalda y miré fijamente el techo blanco y soso. Por alguna razón incomprensible para mi, mis ojos se negaron a cerrarse. Fue entonces cuando mi respiración comenzó a acelerarse, esa sensación de vacío en mi estomago creció dificultándome la existencia… estaba sola en un cuarto de 3 metros por 3 metros y me di cuenta de algo… no quería estar sola… no podía porque sentía que las paredes comenzaban a cerrarse a mi alrededor… tenía que salir de allí… tenía que hacer algo para salir de donde me encontraba… tenia… y lo tenía que hacer ahora.

Me quise levantar y de manera inconsciente hice lo de siempre: tomar mi abdomen y sujetarlo por lo enorme y pesado que estaba… pero ya no era así… no… volví a tocarlo intentando convencerme de que mi tacto estaba mal… pero no… rápidamente subí la bata que me envolvía para observar que mi vientre tenía casi un tercio de su tamaño menos…

- ¿pero qué mierda? – dije sintiendo mi corazón latiendo en mi garganta. Entonces recordé la voz de Michael _"Leah, ya está hecho"_… _"vamos a sacarte liquido amniótico..."_ demonios ¿Cuánto líquido me sacaron? ¿Porque me siento tan liviana?... entonces caí en la cuenta de algo que no había pasado por mi mente hasta ese momento… llevo en mi vientre a mi hijo muerto… aun lo tengo en mi vientre…

El aire dejó de entrar en mis pulmones con ese pensamiento… santa mierda… ¿Cómo nunca pensé que tendría que llevar a mi hijo muerto por meses hasta dar a luz?...

La habitación no solo comenzó a achicarse si no que también a dar vueltas, muchas vueltas y de manera desesperante… pero por más que quería salir de allí no podía moverme, mis energías estaban concentradas en continuar respirando a pesar de que mis pulmones no querían… dolía todo, absolutamente todo… abracé mi vientre en un acto de protección, pero no sabía a quién protegía, si a mí o a mis hijos… incluyendo a mi niño muerto…

- ¿Leah? – quise abrir mis ojos para ver a Jakob, pero no podía, me hallaba en posición fetal sobre la cama rogando que el dolor remitiese aunque sea un poco. Mi mente me gritaba que respirara, pero dolía intentarlo, dolía tanto… La opresión en mi pecho por el peso que conllevaba mi descubrimiento estaba ahogándome lentamente. Sabía que esto tenía un nombre, sabía que había una solución para esto… como enfermera sabía que la sensación de vacío y de perder el control sobre todo lo que me rodeaba tenía una solución. Pero mi lado profesional estaba ahora de vacaciones en algún sitio dejando a una Leah semi humana y al borde del colapso a cargo de las decisiones… eso…

Estaba sufriendo una maldita crisis de pánico. Y de las peores

- Leah por favor dime algo – rogó Jakob. Su tono de voz preocupado me hizo despertar un poco y sentir sus manos en mis hombros, al parecer intentaba moverme pero yo no reaccionaba... es que no podía hacerlo… ¿Cómo se supone que debo reaccionar con una noticia parecida? Seguía abrazada a mi vientre encontrándolo con el paso de los segundos cada vez más pequeño… ahora no había vuelta atrás, el cordón cortado y sin liquido amniótico… era oficial… mi hijo se hallaba muerto en mis entrañas…

Las nauseas me invadieron y la ansiedad por largarme de ese maldito lugar se hicieron apremiantes

- sácame de aquí – le rogué a un Jakob lleno de preocupación. Abrí mis ojos solo en el momento en que sus brazos me levantaron de la cama. Sintiéndome solo un poco más segura solté mi vientre y me amarré al cuello de mi esposo ocultando mi rostro en su pecho e intentando llevar mi respiración con la suya, la necesitaba como guía para recordar cómo se respiraba. Ya no podía hacerlo por mi sola.

Ignoré completamente el hecho de que yo no debería salir de la cama por estar recién operada, simples cuidados post operatorios que yo misma obligaba a tomar a mis pacientes y que ahora me importaban una mierda. Solo quería salir de allí. De alguna manera indescifrable para mi Jakob logró tomar la manta de la cama y me cubrió con ella.

Sentí cuando comenzó a caminar. Sentí cuando miró para todas partes e inclusive imaginé su rostro de duda de hacia dónde dirigirse. No tenía a quien preguntarle. Deberían de ser mas de las 12 de la noche y el hospital, al menos el área de cirugía debía estar desierto… creo…

Los pasos acompasados de Jakob me calmaron un poco y el latido de su corazón me distrajo _"tun, tun… tun, tun… tun, tun…"_

La brisa fresca de la noche me hizo respirar nuevamente. Necesitaba aire, espacios abiertos.

- cariño ¿estás bien? – me separé un poco de su pecho y lo miré a los ojos. Tenía el ceño fruncido y me inspeccionaba atentamente. Sobre él había una noche estrellada. Me pregunté si alguna de esas estrellas era ahora mi hijo. – Leah, dime algo

- te amo – fue lo primero que escapó de mis labios al enfocar sus pupilas. Vi como esbozó una sonrisa sin apartar la preocupación de sus ojos

- ¿estás mejor? – asentí. El aire finalmente entraba a mis pulmones y la crisis comenzaba a amainar

- ¿Cómo estás tu?

- no tengo idea – respondió sonriendo. Yo aun me encontraba en su regazo y me sentí bastante cómoda allí. Él llevó una de sus manos y acarició mi mejilla. Bajó lentamente hasta posar su palma sobre mi vientre, pero la retiró al instante, noté en sus ojos la sorpresa. No pude evitar arrugar el ceño. Sin despegar sus ojos de los míos volvió la mano a mi abdomen – está más pequeño – comentó, a lo que yo asentí

- me sacaron liquido… ya sabes, darle espacio al bebé…

- entiendo – me interrumpió. Nos quedamos en silencio mirando a ninguna parte en particular - ¿Qué pasará ahora? – me encogí de hombros

- se supone que el otro niño debería estar bien… tendré controles semanales hasta el final del embarazo… cosas así – Jakob asintió. Volvimos al silencio cómodo pero tenso que nos rodeaba

- Lee… ¿Qué…?... ¿Qué…?

- dime – le dije instándolo a que continuara

- ¿me odias? – lo miré sorprendida

- ¿Por qué me dices eso?

- por obligarte a hacer esto – quise reírme, más que nada por la mirada que él tenia, como un niño pequeño disculpándose por alguna travesura. Se veía hermoso

- mis sentimientos por ti han cambiado – le confesé seriamente. No lo podía negar, ya no sentía lo mismo por Jakob que antes.

Jakob POV

¿Qué? ¿Cambiaron? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?... ¿Por qué tuve que abrir mis bocota y hacerle preguntas idiotas? ¡Ha! Sí, porque simplemente yo soy un idiota y para empeorar mi estado de idiotez estoy bajo bastante tensión emocional. Temí seguir preguntando, temí profundizar en el tema y que me dijera que ya no me amaba, que todo esto le había servido solo para darse cuenta que lo nuestro no era tan fuerte, al menos de su parte… ¿y si en verdad no me amaba? Dije que no podría vivir en un mundo donde ella no viviese… ¿pero y si viviese lejos de mi? ¿Podría seguir sabiendo que ella está viva pero que ya no me ama? ¿Amará a otro? No puede ser… ¿o sí?

- ahora te amo más que antes

- ¿Qué? – dije sin pensarlo… ¿dijo que me amaba más? ¿O escuché mal? Espera, no puede ser, se supone que me tiene que amar menos…

- que te amo mas ¿Qué pensabas? ¿Qué era al revés?

- si – confesé aun sin procesar nada. Me sentía particularmente lento ese día – cuando me dices algo así me imagino inmediatamente tu maleta en la puerta y tu marchándote con otro

- que eres idiota – suspiró, arrugué mi entrecejo. Me está insultando, es un signo inequívoco de que ya está un poco mejor

- gracias

- no me mires así, sabes que es verdad – me quedé callado sin ánimos de que me siguieran ofendiendo – idiota por pensar una estupidez semejante… como si pudiese dejar de amarte después de todo lo que hemos pasado – susurró apoyando su mejilla en mi pecho. No dije nada, solo la abracé por unos minutos

- ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó en la habitación? – pregunté al cabo de un momento

- crisis de pánico, fue horrible

- ¿Por qué?

- una pelea con las chicas – comentó cambiando el semblante de su rostro. Sonreí internamente al ver que eso la afectaba, no por malo, si no porque era una parte humana que amaba de ella, y que mientras la mantuviese sabia que no se había vuelto un robot como antes. Estado del que estoy pendiente en caso de que vuelva en algún minuto. La alejé un poco de mi cuerpo para mirarla de manera interrogante, ella suspiró – se enojaron porque no les conté nada… dijeron que me querían apoyar – arrugó el entrecejo mostrando su disgusto

- ¿Qué hay de malo con eso?

- no creo que deba contarles todo por muy amigas que seamos, todos debemos tener nuestra privacidad

- tienes, razón, no deberían exigirte que les contaras

- no es eso, dijeron que no necesitaba contarles, les bastaba con estar conmigo aunque no tuviesen idea de que pasaba – elevé mi ceja intentando de que viera el error en toda esta situación - si tan solo te atreves a insinuar lo que creo que quieres insinuar te golpearé tan fuerte que te estarás sobando hasta final de año – amenazó a lo que no pude evitar soltar una carcajada. El golpe deberá ser muy grande ya que aún quedan 6 meses para año nuevo

- no insinuaré nada – dije, ella me miró sin creerme. Elevé mi mano y la puse sobre mi corazón – palabra de explorador – juré

- ni si quiera has estado en los niños exploradores – argumentó en mi contra haciéndome reír nuevamente

- siempre les compro cosas cuando las pasan vendiendo, me considero uno de ellos

- idiota – susurró sonriendo

- somos un par de bipolares ¿te das cuenta? – bromeé haciéndole notar nuestros constantes estados de ánimos

- sistema de protección de nuestro cerebro, para evitar el estrés tiene fluctuaciones en el ánimo y liberación de endorfinas que… - la besé. Necesitaba besarla y que se callara. Mate dos pájaros de un tiro.

- cierra la boca Leah – dije sobre sus labios

- si no fuera porque usaste este me… - volví a besarla. Me gusta esta forma de hacer que se calle – bien… entendí la idea… vamos adentro – hizo ademán de levantarse pero yo volví a elevarla en brazos y comencé a caminar – puedo hacerlo sola

- no me interesa – contrarresté

- te aprovechas del hecho de que no puedo defenderme

- soy un hombre horrible por querer llevar a mi esposa en brazos hacia la cama

- horrible, horrible hombre – repitió acomodándose en mi pecho. Caminé de manera relajada hacia la habitación. Leah ahora estaba mucho más liviana que antes. No quise pensar en los motivos de eso.

Al llegar al cuarto había personas dentro. No hay necesidad de especificar quienes

- ¿Dónde demonios estaban? – preguntó Alice con su mano en la cintura y golpeando el piso con su zapato de marca italiana

- como si no lo hubieses visto – dijo Leah desde mi pecho

- sí, pero lo vi cuando ya no estaban

- obvio, ninguno de los dos pensó en salir de manera premeditada

- no sé de qué te preocupas si ella está acostumbrada a no decirnos nada – dijo mordazmente Rosalie desde su posición frente a la ventana

- Rose – intentó interceder Emmet a su lado, pero ella ni si quiera lo tomó en cuenta

- Rosalie, me estoy cansando de tus periodos de perra hormonal así que hazme el favor de cortar el asunto – hubo un silencio sepulcral después del comentario de Leah. Las cosas se estaban poniendo tensas. Abracé un poco más a Leah para darle a entender que debía tranquilizarse… pero como hicieron con Emmet, me ignoró completamente

- ¿yo la perra hormonal? ¿Me lo dices tú que eres una maldita embarazada egoísta, ermitaña, arpía y bipolar? – contraatacó. Quería meterme al medio y terminar con esto. Pero al igual que el resto no me atrevía ni si quiera a respirar fuerte. Esas dos tienen una personalidad demasiado fuerte, hasta ahora nunca se habían enfrentado…

- ¿terminaste de tirarme mierda o tendremos que seguir en esto de manera indefinida? Sinceramente me está agotando

- si me das cuerda soy capaz de continuar por bastante tiempo, pero ahora terminé… ¿comenzarás tu? – le respondió Rosalie. Todos nos miramos sin entender absolutamente nada

- repito que estoy demasiado cansada siquiera para mandarte a la mierda así que yo terminé hace rato – le contestó Leah removiéndose para que la dejara en el piso. Así lo hice, pero temeroso de soltarla, claro que es Leah, la que no quiere ayuda a menos que sea estrictamente necesario. Me dio una sonrisa antes de soltarse de mi agarre y caminar hacia el centro de la habitación

- bien… ¿y entonces? – Leah se encogió de hombros

- bien… comenzaré yo – dijo Leah. Acto seguido, y como una muestra del hecho de que el cerebro de una mujer se mueve a una sintonía completamente diferente a la de un hombre, tanto Rosalie como Bella y Alice se acercaron a Leah y la abrazaron.

- ¿creen que Esteban nos haga un descuento si le pedimos que analice a las 4? - preguntó Emmet mirando la escena

- nos merecemos por lo menos un 10% de descuento por cada una – le secundó Jasper

- mas… con ellas tendrán mucho trabajo, mejor que nos haga un pack dos por uno

- olvídenlo – dije después de Edward – preguntemos por descuentos en una clínica psiquiátrica… ellas irán directamente hacia allá – las muchachas solo nos sonrieron, algunas con más entusiasmo que otras. Los ojos de mi esposa aun no brillaban

- chicos que bueno que los encuentro – Michael entraba a la habitación con una carpeta en sus manos y una enorme sonrisa en sus labios. Leah salió del mega abrazo que estaba recibiendo y fue donde el doctor quitándole la carpeta de improvisto – la paciencia es una virtud

- una que no tengo – respondió mi ella sonriendo a medida que leía. Michael tomó aire para poder hablar cuando Leah soltó un suspiro y casi corriendo se tiró a mi cuello. Abracé su cintura y le devolví el gesto sin saber qué demonios pasaba.

- ¿me vas a dejar hablar o seguirás suspirando? – preguntó el doctor a Leah

- haz lo que quieras – ella se alejó un poco de mi y plantó un beso en mis labios. No respondí, estaba demasiado contrariado como para reaccionar.

- estoy seriamente preocupado por tu salud mental Leah, tendrás una cita con Esteban mañana mismo – le dije seriamente cuando después de unos segundos me dejó respirar.

- cállate y escucha lo que dirá Mike, a ver si después de eso no me devuelves el gesto – miré al médico aun mas confundido que antes. Si él no me daba una buena razón Leah iría a un psicólogo quisiera o no

- algunas veces eres tan melodramática

- no te metas y mejor concéntrate en tu trabajo doctorcito – respondió ella solo con un tono de broma. Leah estaba bromeando, a tan solo 6 horas de una cirugía que terminó de matar a nuestro hijo, a solo 90 minutos de que casi entra en una crisis de pánico… no, no entiendo a las mujeres, y la mía es la peor de todas

- la carpeta que la embarazada bipolar me quitó de las manos contiene los exámenes del liquido amniótico que saqué del saco del gemelo receptor, no hay enzimas patógenas o cardiacas ni glóbulos rojos anómalos en el cordón del mismo, el liquido tiene la consistencia y viscosidad correspondiente y su ambiente es homeostático al niño – se produjo un silencio. Podía ver el signo de interrogación sobre las cabezas de todo el mundo a excepción de Edward y Leah quienes sonreían como bobos.

- doctorcito, pretenda que no salí de primaria y que mi vida depende de que entienda eso que acaba de decir – dijo Emmet aun embobado – explíquemelo con dibujos de ser necesario

- créame que será necesario – acotó Rosalie parpadeando

- en términos simples el otro gemelo está completamente bien en su saco amniótico, y al parecer el problema cardiaco que presentaba mejorará con el paso de los días – explicó Edward.

No creo que deba describir lo que pasó después de eso. Basta decir que a Leah casi la ahogan en abrazos

Al día siguiente me dejaron sacar a Leah del hospital. Las recomendaciones de Michael era un control semanal, suplementos alimenticios debido a la baja de peso que tenia y que solo ahora se notaba, y reposo semi absoluto.

Ahora estábamos en nuestra cama, uno al lado del otro. Ella profundamente dormida sobre uno de sus costados y yo no podía dejar de mirarla. Pero ahora con un poco más de esperanza que hasta hace unos días. Su vientre estaba notoriamente más pequeño. Se notaba que dentro había un bebe sano y otro que ya no existía realmente. También noté la delgadez de Leah, antes con el abdomen tan prominente no se apreciaba mucho, pero si lo estaba, parte de sus costilla era palpable, sus clavículas se marcaban al igual que los huesos de sus hombros, me prometí a mi mismo a que se recuperaría, gracias a Dios ella no estaba bajo el rango promedio de peso, pero se encontraba al límite de una embarazada normal… aunque… nada en ella es normal

Sonreí involuntariamente. Finalmente una sonrisa sincera, después de que llegamos a las casa dijimos como nos sentíamos y terminamos de desahogarnos. Ella ahora no dejaba de preguntarme como me sentía y yo estaba feliz por ello. Su preocupación por mi me hacia feliz

Solo restaba a esperar la fecha de parto. Mike no quería adelantarla debido a que el pequeño tenía que madurar mucho aún. Quedaban solo 9 semanas para que ella cumpliera los 9 meses… 9 semanas y finalmente sería padre…

- ¿Qué piensas? – enfoqué mi vista y Leah me estaba mirando. No me había percatado de que se encontraba despierta. Le sonreí

- en que en poco tiempo seremos padres – dije sinceramente

- si – respondió con un aire sombrío – es una lástima que no sea de la forma en la que pensamos en un principio – me acerqué a ella y la abracé

- vamos a querer a ese niño por dos – susurré haciéndola sonreír – y en un tiempo más… bueno… nos pondremos en campaña para tener otro… echo de menos esa parte – elevé mis cejas de manera sugerente

- yo también extraño el sexo contigo – reí por lo directa que era, ella me acompañó, pero no por mucho tiempo ya que pronto arrugó el ceño molesta – pero recuerda que las posibilidades de que vuelva a quedar embarazada son más bajas que antes

- no te preocupes – respondí elevando mis hombros – lo intentaremos una y otra, otra, otra, otra vez sin descanso… pero si aun así no podemos concebir, bueno, hay muchos huérfanos que buscan un hogar, la adopción me parece una idea hermosa

- ¿en verdad? – Asentí – eres increíble – dijo antes de besarme

- lo sé, soy perfecto – bromeé esperando una respuesta sarcástica de vuelta, pero ella me sorprendió apegando su cuerpo al mío y abrazando más mi cintura

- perfecto en cada ámbito – secundó antes de volver a besarme.

_**Wiii! Por fin un Leah's POV! Espero que con esto entiendan un poco más a la pobre**_

_**Lo sé… me quieren matar por la demora, pero tengo escusas, me fui por unos días a una actividad extra programática de mi carrera dejando mi computador e internet en mi casa, cuando volví me encontré que habían cumplió la meta más rápido de lo que esperaba y yo sin nada escrito… realmente lo lamento, pero estoy tan feliz de que me dieran sus revis que salto de alegría ^^**_

_**Hicieron casi los 20 comentarios y dándole algo que muchas pedían, finalmente les doy un respiro a nuestra pareja querida… tenía que hacer que Leah y Rosalie se enfrentaran, me habría gustado ver algo asi en los libros, habría sido una explosión xD**_

_**A todo esto, pensando y calculando en mi cabeza loca me di cuenta de algo… queda poco para el final! Haaa! **_

_**En fin, espero realmente que hayan escuchado la canción cuando Michael les dijo ya que lo siguiente lo escribí inspirada en ella y le da ambiente al asunto**_

_**Bueno, esperando que se cumplan nuevamente los casi 20 revis del capi pasado me despido, no sin antes agradecerles con mi alma el cariño que me entregan, sin ustedes y sus mensajitos no tendría los ánimos suficientes para seguir escribiendo.**_

_**UN MILLÓN DE GRACIAS Y APLAUSOS PARA USTEDES**_

_**Un beso FEY BLACK**_


	22. Chapter 22

Leah POV

Mantuve mi vista fija en mi vientre, mirando su rostro mientras movía sus labios. Estaba demasiada entretenida escuchándolo

- … y saldremos a correr, será entretenido hijo, iremos a la playa y jugaremos con la arena, haremos castillos ¿ya? Yo gané un concurso de castillo de arena cuando era pequeño, seremos los mejores de toda la playa… - Jakob llevaba cerca de 10 minutos hablándole a mi vientre, mas bien, al hijo que llevaba dentro, le hacía gestos, abría los ojos, movía las manos como si pudiera verlo, era encantador - … y después podemos ponernos a trabajar juntos, verás cómo nos divertiremos armando autos, te enseñaré como hacer que corra a mega velocidad, nos ensuciaremos un poco y lo más seguro es que tu madre nos quiera colgar cuando manchemos todo de aceite, pero no importa…

- ¿Cómo que no importa? – le interrumpí elevando una ceja

- tu mami ya se enojó – susurró acercando su boca un poco más a mi abdomen. No pude evitar reír

- que eres idiota – murmuré negando con mi cabeza

- ¡shhh! – Me hizo callar frunciendo el entrecejo – no digas malas palabras frente al niño

- cierra la boca y ven aquí – le dije tirando de uno de sus brazos, Jakob se acomodó sobre la cama a mi lado y me abrazó con fuerza pegándome a su pecho. Besé su clavícula y recorrí su cuello con mis labios en busca de los suyos. Hasta que finalmente los encontré

Había pasado un mes desde que entré a pabellón para hacer la oclusión del cordón umbilical de uno de los gemelos. Por todo lo que nos había ocurrido antes y todo lo que se nos venía decidimos ir a un psicólogo a tener esas famosas sesiones de pareja, más que nada como prevención, no quería que a Jake le diera alguna crisis de estrés, o a mí una depresión postparto u otra crisis nerviosa por tanta emoción acumulada… así que tuvimos sesiones con Esteban dos veces por semana.

Debo admitir que es un gran psicólogo, sabe decir pocas palabras y escuchar mucho, habla lo preciso para guiarnos a que nosotros mismos encontremos una solución a todo lo que nos está pasando. Fue así como terminamos en esto. Conversando con nuestro hijo.

Una mañana cualquiera, nos encontrábamos tendidos en la cama simplemente respirando, yo pensaba aun en mi hijo muerto y en el otro vivo, pensaba que estaban uno al lado del otro, por tantos meses se hicieron compañía, se movían y sentían la presencia del hermano, y ahora… mi niño vivo debía sentirse solo, que su gemelo no vivía, nadie se movía a su lado indicándole que tenía compañía, ellos sienten eso, se acostumbran a eso, y ahora… seguramente sentía su ausencia… se me formó un nudo en la garganta al imaginarme a mi hijo sintiéndose solo. Así que de modo inconsciente llevé mi mano a mi vientre y lo acaricié queriendo confortarlo

- ¿pasa algo? – me preguntó Jake al ver mi gesto, negué con la cabeza

- ¿sabes? – Él me miró - Serás tan lindo como tu padre – dije en voz alta, haciendo que mi esposo me mirara raro

- ¿Qué?

- lo más seguro es que tengas su sonrisa – continué mirando mi vientre, Jakob después de unos segundos de mirarme como si estuviese loca entendió lo que estaba haciendo, y me siguió el juego

- pero tendrás la piel de tu madre, ese tono tostado y suave – se arrimó a un lado de mi abdomen y acercó la boca para hablar – y si sales con sus ojos miel serás todo un Don Juan

- no quiero nueras tan rápido – agregué con rapidez y arrugando el entrecejo sin evitarlo. Jakob soltó una carcajada al ver mi expresión

- serás una suegra de temer

- no quiero pensar en ser ni suegra ni abuela todavía así que cambiemos el tema - sonrió

- ¿a qué va todo esto? – su mano acariciaba mi vientre en círculos de manera placentera

- su hermano ya no está con él… pensé que quizás se sentía solo – le dije.

- no estás solo – le susurró Jake a mi vientre. Fue entonces cuando por primera vez en semanas nuestro bebé pateó - ¡demonios! ¿Eso fue lo que creo que fue?

- definitivamente se sintió como lo que crees que fue – respondí aun sintiendo el dolor en mi riñón izquierdo – decisivamente será futbolista

- mi niño futbolista…

Y con eso comenzó todo, Jakob no podía verme sentada sin acercarse a hablarle a nuestro hijo. Muchas veces le hablamos acerca de su hermano, que ya no estaba, intentando explicarle algo a un ser que aun no entendía nada, a lo mucho reconocía nuestras voces, y la voz de Jakob le encantaba, solía moverse bastante cuando él le contaba historias.

Teníamos ya asumido el hecho de que seriamos padres de solo un niño, las sesiones con Esteban nos habían ayudado mucho con eso, pero eso no significaba que nos olvidásemos de nuestro otro hijo, seguía en nuestro pensamiento, pero con añoranza, no con dolor… nos tomó casi 3 semanas lograr verlo de esa manera…

- ¿Qué piensas? – la voz de Jakob me tomó por sorpresa

- en lo emocionado que estará Emmet el día de hoy – dije, no tenía porque saber que aun le daba vueltas al asunto de mi hijo nonato

- si… lleva por lo menos diez días lanzándonos indirectas para que recordáramos su cumpleaños, te mueres la cara que ponía cada vez que lo ignorábamos – reí junto con él

- a mi también intentó decirme algo, dijo "la semana que viene es importantísima para mi ¿sabes por qué?" – Jakob rió, al parecer uso la misma frase con él – le respondí que no me importaba y que dejara de molestar que estaba apurada

- eres cruel – me recriminó, elevé mis hombros sin darle mayor importancia

- era eso o aguantar lo de Bella, quien no fue capaz de decirle nada y escuchó las indirectas de Emmet todo el resto del día

- hoy estará feliz… Rosalie se ha esforzado mucho

- si – concordé recordando a la desesperada de mi amiga embarazada organizando la fiesta sorpresa de su marido – si no fuera porque Alice le ayudaba en la mayoría de las cosas la pobre sufre un colapso nervioso

Escuchamos el replique del teléfono y rodamos los ojos. Estábamos casi seguros que era Alice, seguramente con las intenciones de recordarnos algo para la fiesta de esta tarde, como si no nos hubiese dejado una lista enorme pegada en la puerta de la casa con el título 'tareas pendientes' en rojo, mayúsculas y subrayado

- ¿haló? – Respondió cansinamente Jakob, pero de pronto abrió los ojos asombrado - ¿Emmet? – me asombré y curiosa me acerqué al auricular para escuchar la conversación.

- _hola Jake ¿Qué haces? _– con el susodicho nos miramos confundidos, este no era el Emmet que conocíamos, su tono de voz no lo era

- dormía – mintió Jake, y para darle veracidad bostezó… mas bien, imitó patéticamente un bostezo

- _aps… _- silencio… bien, ahora no estaba curiosa, estaba preocupada ¿desde cuando Emmet se queda callado?

- Emmet ¿estás bien? – preguntó Jakob notando lo mismo que yo

_- sí, obvio que estoy bien… solo… - _silencio nuevamente ¿Dónde estaba el oso bromista, gritón y alegre que teníamos de amigo? – _¿no hay nada que se te haya olvidado?_ – entonces caímos en la cuenta… Emmet nos llamaba para que le deseáramos feliz cumpleaños, nos llamaba él, para que nosotros lo felicitáramos, demonios, tienes que estar desesperado

Lo admito, Emmet es tierno, un verdadero niño pequeño…

- no que yo sepa Emmet – le respondió Jakob haciendo un gesto diciendo claramente que no estaba cómodo mintiéndole así. Yo tampoco, me daba pena.

_- bien… entonces no te molesto más, dale mis saludos a Leah – _le iban a responder cuando se escuchó el pitido que te indica el fin de la llamada

- me siento como un maldito imbécil – me dijo Jakob mirando el teléfono

- cada uno se siente como puede – bromeé en un intento de que sus ojos de pena se fueran

- ya sabes a lo que me refiero – me miró ceñudo

- lo sé, yo… - el sonido de mi celular me interrumpió. Era Rosalie.

- _soy la peor esposa del mundo – _no me dejó ni si quiera saludarla, tampoco dijo hola, nada, solo habló

- ¿Por qué sería? – le pregunté, ahora Jakob se había acercado a mí para escuchar

- _Emmet lleva toda la mañana llamando a gente para que lo salude por su cumpleaños, pero como yo les dije a todos que nadie le dijera nada es horrible, se encuentra con una negativa tras otra… puedo verlo desde aquí, sentado sobre la alfombra con el teléfono en sus manos, cabizbajo… sus ojitos Leah, están brillantes…demonios, lo dejaré con un trauma emocional _– se comenzó a lamentar con la voz quebrada y yo hice lo que pude por aguantar la risa – _maldita ¿Cómo puedes reírte?_

- Lo siento, fue inevitable – me disculpé recibiendo un gruñido – no te preocupes Rosalie, Emmet no quedará con secuelas psicológicas

-_ eso no puedes saberlo, mi osito tiene una edad emocional que no supera los 5 años, las secuelas pueden ser permanentes_ – aguanté la risa otra vez por lo seria que sonaba su voz

- Rose, escúchame, si seguimos con tu teoría de que Emmet es preescolar, créeme, cualquier depresión que tenga ahora se esfumará en cuanto vea la montaña de regalos que va a recibir

- _¿tú crees? – _me preguntó aun dudosa

- sí, estoy completamente segura, deja que sufra un rato y compénsalo con algún cariñito o algo por el estilo. Ya verás cómo se alegra en cuanto comience la fiesta – le animé. Sonreí, no por lo que pasaba con Rosalie por teléfono, si no porque Jakob se había acercado a mi vientre nuevamente y comenzó a acariciarlo. Fue inevitable que llevara mi mano a su cabello

- _bien… te haré caso… pero si resulta con secuela tu le pagarás el terapeuta_

_-_ olvídalo, la mala esposa aquí eres tú no yo

- _gracias – _respondió irónicamente

- cuando quieras, para eso estamos

- _nos vemos en un par de horas… sean puntuales por favor _

_- _intentaremos no llegar después de ustedes, adiós Rose – me despedí y corté. Las cosas con Rosalie habían estado mucho mejor después de nuestro 'encontrón' en el hospital, me di cuenta de que si algún día dejamos de ser amigas y nos volvemos rivales… se armará una nueva guerra mundial, sinceramente espero que eso no pase. Hasta entonces se que cuento con una gran amiga

La mañana trascurrió tranquila, desayunamos en la cama y luego comenzamos a arreglarnos para la barbacoa que se preparó en honor a Emmet. Asistirían todos nuestros conocidos, obviamente Jasper con Alice y Bella con Edward, también irían Embry y Quil con sus parejas, Seth con María, Daniel y Esteban, al parecer Damián también estaría por estos lados, al igual que Loreto y su esposo Jonathan y obviamente los padres del celebrado. Sería una fiesta grande.

Estaba frente al espejo de cuerpo entero mirándome. Me había puesto unos vaqueros negros con chalas planas del mismo color, mi polera roja ajustada bajo el busto ya no me quedaba como antes, ya no se ajustaba completamente a todo mi abdomen… ahora me quedaba un poco suelta, sobre todo en el área del vientre, donde más se me ceñía antes, lo acaricié con añoranza. Mis hijos aun estaban allí, uno vivo y otro no… seguramente el segundo ya estaba comenzando a disminuir de tamaño, si el niño no está vivo comienza a absorberse un poco y a ponerse blando… mierda, a veces odio saber este tipo de cosas.

Unas manos sobre las mías me sacaron de mi perturbador pensamiento, Jake posó su mentón sobre mi hombro y me miró a los ojos a través del espejo

- te ves hermosa – me dijo depositando un beso en mi cuello. Sonreí, podía notar un cambio en mi cuerpo, a demás de la obvia disminución en el tamaño de mi vientre, había logrado subir un poco de peso, no mucho, con suerte dos kilos en este mes, pero era algo, estaba intentando recuperar mis fuerzas, y Jakob me ayudaba en todo esto

- tú… bueno es lo que hay – bromeé

- nunca había visto una embarazada con complejo de payaso

- te has perdido la mitad de lo bueno de la vida – respondí girándome en sus brazos – pero hablando enserio, reconozco que eres como el vino

– ¿entre más viejo más rico? – me preguntó con una sonrisa

- no, entre más viejo mas vinagre – volví a bromear, Jakob hizo el intento de soltarme supuestamente enojado pero no lo dejé – ni se te ocurra irte sin darme un beso

- soy demasiado amargo para eso

- ridículo, eres demasiado bueno para ser cierto, que es diferente – me rectifiqué.

- ¿a si? – asentí parándome de puntas y alcanzando sus labios Él me respondió con una sonrisa y me volvió a besar

- vamos o llegaremos tarde y un duende nos querrá torturar por eso – entrelazó nuestros dedos y tiró de mi para avanzar, lo miré entero por última vez. Vaqueros azul desgastados y una polera verde ajustada… se le veían perfectos. Él es perfecto

Íbamos en el auto camino al sitio que Rosalie había arrendado para hacer la barbacoa cuando me llegó un mensaje

_ Más te vale que no haya daños permanente, soltó una lágrima cuando su propia hermana no lo saludó… si no estuviera embarazada me suicido por idiota _

- ¿Quién es?

- Rose – respondí escribiendo un mensaje de vuelta

_Ni se te ocurra tratar de matarte, tendría que revivirte y no me agrada la idea de hacerte respiración boca a boca, ten paciencia, pasará_

Negué con mi cabeza, la relación de Emmet con Rosalie era muy bipolar, ellos eran extremos opuestos en lo que respectaba a sus personalidades, y aun así se amaban con locura.

- ¿todo bien? – pregunto Jakob pensando su mano en mi muslo, me dedicó una sonrisa antes de enfocar nuevamente sus ojos en la carretera

- sí, Rose a punto de un ataque de nervios por Emmet, ya sabes, lo de siempre – él rió a mi lado negando con la cabeza

Demoramos casi media hora en llegar a un campo en las afuera de la cuidad, habían varios autos estacionados y uno llegaba a la par con nosotros. Vi la sonrisa del conductor y supe inmediatamente quien era.

Nos bajamos del auto casi al mismo tiempo, bastó con que nos miráramos para sonreírnos, me sorprendió que viniese con alguien a la barbacoa, pero eso no hizo más que intensificar mi sonrisa, al igual que la de Jakob, quien tenía ese brillo en sus ojos debido a quien se nos acercaba

- hola hermano – le saludó Jakob abrazándolo efusivamente

- hola hermano – le respondió Damián con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios.

La relación de esos dos era tan cercana ahora que costaba imaginarse que solo se conocían hace unos 3 meses, luego de lo que pasó con el tema de mi operación y mis hijos, tuvimos la difícil misión de decirle a nuestros seres queridos. Citamos a todos a nuestra casa, para cenar y así hablar con ellos. Mi madre y Seth estaban allí, al igual que Damián, pero no habían ido ni Billy ni las gemelas. El dolor en los ojos de Jakob fue horrible cuando ninguno de ellos se presentó, estaba tan molesto, hasta que Damián apareció en nuestra puerta haciendo que se sintiera mas apoyado. No hay mucho que decir al respecto de la conversación, solo que fue una de las cosas más difícil que he dicho en mi vida, y yo he dicho muchas de esas. Mi madre lloró desconsolada en mis brazos siendo abrazadas por Seth, quien aun no podía creer que tenía un sobrino muerto. Pero Damián… él abrazo a Jakob y lloró en sus brazos, lamentándolo todo, como si fuese el culpable.

Fue el gesto que provocó que ellos dos ahora fueran tan unidos. Jakob lo veía realmente como un hermano

- quiero presentarles a alguien – dijo el pequeño de los Black tomando de la cintura a la mujer que estaba un poco más atrás mirando la escena con timidez – ella es Stephanie, mi novia

- ¡Wow! – exclamó Jakob sonriendo, definitivamente estaba feliz de que su hermano tuviese a alguien en su vida, sobre todo porque aun tenia rastros del recuerdo de Damián besándome - enhorabuena, felicidades

- cálmate Jakob, son novios, no se van a casar – le dije sonriendo, me acerqué a ella y la abracé – bienvenida a la familia

- gracias – respondió con una sonrisa en su rostro

- aunque te advierto que la familia es enorme, muchos amigos que conocerás hoy, la mayoría son unos desquiciados y el resto tiene algún trastorno de personalidad, después de esta fiesta es posible que quieras salir huyendo – Jakob rió pasando una mano por mi cintura – si quieres yo misma te ayudo a escapar

- tendré tu ofrecimiento en mente – me respondió ella con una sonrisa que yo devolví – aunque es más probable que ustedes me echen, cuando tomo confianza soy igual de loca que cualquiera

- entonces encajarás bien – le respondí comenzando a caminar hacia donde se veía un tumulto de gente

Jakob fue adelante con Stephanie conversando de la vida mientras que unos pasos más atrás íbamos con Damián haciendo lo mismo

- así que con novia – dije mirándolo de reojo, él asintió con una sonrisa - ¿desde cuándo?

- hace 5 semanas y 3 días – me dijo orgulloso

- ¿Por qué demonios no nos contaste cuando te vimos? – pregunte refiriéndome a la junta familiar llorada que tuvimos hace unas pocas semanas

- no lo encontré apropiado, no quería mostrar mi felicidad por la mujer que tengo a mi lado cuando mi hermano sufría por su hijo, no era pertinente – le sonreí, Damián es un buen chico, algo idiota como todo Black, pero bueno al fin y al cabo

- ¿Cómo la conociste?

- bueno… ella estaba en el stand de la universidad y…

- ¿universidad? – Pregunté interrumpiéndolo - ¿Qué hacías por allá? ¿Algún show privado? - él me respondió con una enorme sonrisa

- no, esos lo hago solo en casas particulares – me bromeó empujando mi hombro con el suyo – pero estaba allá porque tenía que matricularme, comienzo a estudiar ciencias políticas el semestre que viene

- ¡genial! – Exclamé – me alegro mucho, finalmente pudiste reunir el dinero para pagarte la colegiatura

- no realmente – susurró arrugando el entrecejo, lo miré confundida, él suspiró antes de responder – Jakob… él… se ofreció, no, más bien me obligó a aceptar su ayuda y me pagó la colegiatura, antes de que pudiera negarme tenía el dinero en mi cuenta y una carta amenazándome de muerte si no lo aceptaba – solté una carcajada, Damián bufó molesto a mi lado – no es gracioso, les devolveré hasta el último peso…

- no seas idiota – le dije calmando un poco mi risa

- es mucho dinero Leah, no lo puedo aceptar así como así, y menos con mi sobrino en camino – noté que habló en singular cuando se refirió a mis hijos, pero no dije nada – no pueden desperdiciar el dinero como si nada, deben ahorrar, tener un hijo es lindo y caro

- creo que hay información que te falta Damián… con Jakob tenemos una cuenta corriente que está por explotar si no se usa en algo – me miró sin entender nada – digamos que… tenemos el dinero suficiente para pagarte la carrera completa varias veces seguidas y nuestro dinero casi no sufriría cambios

- ¿Qué? ¿Son ricos o algo así?

- algo así – sus ojos se abrieron aun sin creerme mucho

- no creo que sea relevante, pero el dinero no es algo que nos preocupe, fuera diferente no estaríamos tan tranquilos ahora que ninguno de los dos está trabajando

- pero…

- cierra la boca y acepta la ayuda, si nos quieres devolver algo sé el mejor en lo que hagas y listo

- no me convences – me dijo serio

- no me interesa si estás convencido, lo harás igual, hazlo por tu vida porque te mataré si no es así, hazlo por Jake, te quiere ayudar… es tu hermano después de todo – lo vi sonreír al mismo tiempo en pasaba su brazo por mis hombros acercándome a él

- cariño – no nos habíamos dado cuenta de que Stephanie estaba frente a nosotros, la miré con un poco mas de detenimiento, era un poco más baja que yo y Damián le sacaba una cabeza de altura, largo cabello lacio y castaño, ojos grandes y redondos dejaban ver un iris chocolate brillante… Damián a mi lado la miró con una sonrisa y el mismo brillo… se estaba enamorando. Ambos se tomaron de la mano y caminaron hacia donde estaba el tumulto, que no era muy lejos, ya habíamos llegado.

Jake me tomó de la cintura y beso mi frente antes de besar mis labios.

- es una chica simpática – me comentó – 22 años, estudia derecho… buen partido

- ¿la quieres para ti?

- podría ser – elevé una ceja en su dirección – pero personalmente prefiero el traje de enfermera a la de una abogada

- Loreto está entre los invitados

- no gracias, quiero a alguien con un nombre más corto

- lo siento, Pía no estaba invitada

- antipática – me dijo antes de volver a besarme. Sonreí sobre sus labios

- le pagaste la universidad a Damián – lancé sin anestesia, Jakob hizo una mueca

- si… te lo iba a comentar pero…

- no te preocupes, es algo de hermanos y no querías que se ventilara…

- lo siento

- al contrario, estoy orgullosa de ti – le dije besando sus labios, de nuevo.

- ¡par de tórtolos! dejen eso para cuando estén en una habitación y mejor vengan que Emmet está en camino – el grito de Alice se escuchó con claridad por todos, quienes nos miraron divertidos.

Conversamos con cada invitado en el lapsus de tiempo que Rosalie se demoraba en traer a Emmet a escondidas, Quil habían venido con Claire igual que Embry con Ellie, estos últimos ya tenían fecha para casarse, sería a principios del año próximo. Cada pareja ya vivía junta en un departamento como vecinos de edificio. Stephanie y María encajaron inmediatamente con las primeras dos enfrascándose en una conversación que mezclaba la política con el último desfile de modas realizado en New York.

- Rosalie está como loca, casi se pegaba un tiro debido al sentimiento de culpa – me comentó Alice

- lo sé, me hará directa responsable si a Emmet le quedan secuelas psicológicas por el trauma de que nadie lo saludara en su cumpleaños – ella me iba decir algo cuando se quedó mirando a la nada.

- ¡ATENCIÓN TODO EL MUNDO! – el grito de Alice estoy segura que lo llegaron a escuchar hasta en Chile, nunca pensé que tuviese unos pulmones tan buenos. Todos los que estaban allí se giraron para verla. La pequeña duende se subió a una de las sillas sin si quiera perder un poco el equilibrio a pesar de que sus tacones tenían aproximadamente 15 centímetros, no sé cómo diablos lo hace – Rosalie viene con Emmet a tres cuadras de aquí, así que quiero que todo el mundo se esconda detrás de esa cortina – apuntó a una tela negra que estaba al final del lugar – cuando Emmet llegué la cortina se abrirá y todos van a gritar… - ella hizo un gesto para que el resto continuara la oración

- ¡sorpresa! – gritaron a coro mientras comenzaban a caminar hacia la cortina

- si tengo algún problema auditivo en el futuro considérate única responsable – le dije caminando, ella detuvo su paso y cerró los ojos, solo estuvo así dos segundos antes de volver a caminar

- no los tendrás te lo aseguro, pero más vale que cuides esa vista o usaras lentes pronto… te recomiendo lo que no tienen marco – no pude decir nada porque en ese momento el sonido de un auto llegando sonó en el ambiente, todos estaban ocultos tras la cortina y reían bajo ante la antelación de la sorpresa

- no quiero estar aquí – se escuchó la voz de Emmet, alegaba como niño pequeño

- pero osito…

- estaremos en un lugar cenando con gente a la que no conozco, aburrido – podía imaginar el puchero en sus labios

- cariño es una celebración

- ¿de qué? ¿Mi cumpleaños? No es importante, ni si quiera me han saludado

- amor… - sonreí ante la voz de dolor de Rosalie, estaba siendo cruel, lo sabía, pero no pude evitar que el tema me divirtiera. Alice a mi lado sacó un control de su bolsillo y presionó un botón, la cortina se dividió en dos y se abrió dejándonos al descubierto

- ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! – gritaron todos a coro. Alice gruñó

- esa no era la frase que les dije

- ¡súper! – tronó una voz conocida y alegre, reí cuando vi a Emmet con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro y los brazos alzados, miraba con unos ojos abiertos de par en par a todos sus amigos acercándose a saludarlo. Me enternecí, fue como ver a un niño de 5 años, no había tristeza en él, al contrario, era pura felicidad abrazando a todo el que estaba a su lado, cuando vio a Alice la elevó por los aires y la tapó con sus enormes brazos, temí por un momento que la fuera a asfixiar, pero ella no lo notó ya que no paraba de reír en brazos de su hermano mayor

- vamos a saludarlo – Jakob tomó de mi mano y entrelazando nuestros dedos nos dirigió hacia el feliz celebrado

- ¡Lee! – exclamó, cuando me vio hizo lo mismo que con Alice, ahora yo temí un poco por mi vida – pesada embarazada embustera – dijo apuntándome con una sonrisa – lo sabías todo y me dejaste sufrir durante días

- soy una torturadora innata – tomé su rostro y besé su mejilla. Él me miró sorprendido por mi gesto de cariño, algo tan escaso en mi, le respondí elevando mis hombros con una mirada clara que decía 'no te acostumbres'. Me sonrió con ternura – ve a agradecer a tu mujer que casi se suicida por sacar adelante todo esto – Emmet me giñó un ojo antes de voltearse hacía su esposa, iba cantando 'feliz cumpleaños a mi'

- eres hermosa – susurró Jakob en mi oído mientras me abrazaba por la espalda

- y tu poco objetivo – respondí girándome para alcanzar su labios

- ¡MUCHOS REGALOS! – el gritó de Emmet nos obligó a separarnos. Fue un espectáculo ver el rostro de ese oso enorme… tengo el presentimiento de que él aun cree en Santa Claus – mi vida eres la personas más increíble del mundito – dijo antes de besar a su esposa y abrazarla. Rosalie me miró y elevó su pulgar en signo de aprobación.

Me encanta tener razón en todo.

Jakob POV

La tarde pasaba tranquilamente, la comida había estado deliciosa, ver a todos aquellos a quienes quiero reunidos era gratificante, sobre todo porque mi hermano estaba entre ellos.

El momento de abrir los regalos había llegado y Emmet parecía niño pequeño a un lado de la mesa donde estaban los obsequios.

- ¿Qué será? – preguntó tomando uno y sacudiéndolo frente a su oído

- idiota lo puedes romper – le dijo Rosalie golpeando uno de sus hombros

- lo siento – negué con mi cabeza, esa relación es un chiste

- ¡unos guantes de boxeo! – abrió sus ojos enormes cuando vio el paquete - ¡genial! – exclamó emocionado, pero le duró poco, ya que volvió a la mesa por su siguiente regalo.

Así estuvo por aproximadamente 20 minutos hasta que finalmente terminó con todos los regalos

- muchas gracias a todos los que vinieron, no saben lo feliz que estoy por tener amigos como ustedes, son como una patada en el trasero la mayoría del tiempo pero los quiero igual, muchas gracias – Emmet sonriendo feliz levantó su copa para hacer el brindis.

- Ho Dios – dijo Alice a un lado nuestro, nos giramos y vimos sus ojos perdidos. Tenía una visión. Le íbamos a preguntar qué pasaba…

Pero el sonido de agua cayendo nos distrajo

- Rose – la voz de Leah se escuchó baja antes de salir de entre mis brazos, corrió donde estaba Rosalie y la tomó de un brazo, no entendí que era lo que pasaba, porqué Alice y Bella también la ayudaban intentando sostenerla. No entendí hasta que vi la falda de la rubia mojada.

Rosalie rompió fuente… o al menos eso creo, ¿así se le dice no?

- Jakob, trae el auto – me dijo Leah desde su posición, yo solo asentí y me giré en dirección al estacionamiento, pero me detuve al ver a Emmet paralizado mirando a su esposa

- Emmet – le llamé, pero no contestó – Emmet – repetí, pero nada - ¡idiota! – exclamé pegándole en un hombro, fue lo único que lo hizo despertar, me miró con el terror en sus ojos, tomé de su brazo y lo tiré para que caminara conmigo – vamos a buscar el auto, tenemos que llevar a Rosalie al hospital – no sé qué parte de todo lo que dije ocasionó que mi amigo reaccionara, lo único que tengo claro es que de pronto me vi empujado a correr por un una mano que presionaba mi muñeca y me jalaba en dirección a los carros

Emmet sin tomar atención a nada sacó las llaves de su auto y se dispuso a subirse, fue cuando yo lo detuve

- estás demente si crees que te dejaré conducir en tu estado de semi inconsciencia y estupidez, súbete por el otro lado – lo empujé y aunque recibí un gruñido de su parte me hizo caso. Encendí el auto y bajé la ladera en dirección a donde estaban todas las mujeres agolpadas alrededor de Rosalie

Emmet se bajó de un salto y fue donde su esposa

- ¡se alejan y la dejan respirar en este instante! – La voz demandante de Leah hizo que todo el mundo dejara de rodear a la embarazada, hasta Emmet y yo detuvimos nuestra marcha – Alice, ve al departamento de Rosalie y saca el bolso que tiene en el armario…

- el de las cosas del bebé, no hay problemas, te veo en 37 minutos en el hospital – le respondió la duende tomando de la mano a Jasper y corriendo hacia su auto

- ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? – preguntó Emmet cuando llegamos donde las chicas

- primero te… calmas Emmet por amor… a Dios – dijo una jadeante Rosalie, ella lo miraba con alegría – viene en camino amor

- Ho dios, Ho dios – seguía repitiendo él mirando asustado a su esposa

- hijo, lleva a Rosalie al auto ¿bien? – Esme tocó el brazo de Emmet y le sonrió con ternura, este asintió aun con cara de pánico y fue donde ella

- ¿puedo? – preguntó mirándola, ella rió

- desde que te conozco esta es la primera vez que me pides permiso para tocarme – bromeó Rose

- Emmet, apura la causa – Leah se acercó a mí y besó mi mejilla – será mejor que conduzcas tú, Bella y Edward se encargarán de las cosas que están aquí y de los invitados, nosotros acompañaremos a este par al hospital

- claro – respondí caminando hacia el auto.

A Emmet en ningún momento se le quitó la cara de pánico, Rosalie estaba en la parte trasera del auto respirando con lentitud y apretando la mano de su esposo cada vez que sentía alguna contracción. Cuando eso ocurría él miraba a mi esposa abriendo los ojos con miedo rogándole con la mirada que hiciera algo

- tranquilo Emmet, tiene contracciones cada 15 minutos, no debe tener más de 3 centímetros de dilatación, así que todo va bien – le calmaba Leah desde el asiento delantero. Yo no decía nada ya que podía comprender la ansiedad de mi amigo. Yo en su caso estaría igual, o peor considerando que Leah tiene un embarazo bastante complejo.

Mientras íbamos al hospital me imaginé como será el día en que mi hijo llegue al mundo, aun faltaban dos meses, pero así como a Rosalie, el parto se podría adelantar, se suponía que la hija de ellos dos o llegaba hasta en dos semanas. Pedía constantemente que eso no pasara, según Mike el niño tiene que madurar mucho aun para salir. Trataba de grabarme en mi memoria cada paso que dábamos, para poder hacerlo bien cuando llegara el momento. Sinceramente pensar en eso me aterraba un poco, ¿seré capaz de responder como se debe? ¿O me paralizaré igual que Emmet? Bien, es posible que la segunda opción sea la que ocurra.

- tranquilo Carlise, la estoy chequeando cada ciertos minutos – estaba tan metido en mis pensamientos que no me había dado cuenta de que Leah hablaba con Carlise por teléfono – claro… también creo que Emmet necesita un Clonazepam urgente – rió ella mirando a nuestro amigo, quien no se había enterado de nada ya que solo tenía ojos para Rosalie, ojos de terror para ser más exactos – nos vemos allá

- ¿clona-que? – pregunté a una risueña Leah

- es para los ataques de pánico, Emmet necesita uno con urgencia o le dará un paro cardiaco – rió ella tomando mi mano sobre la palanca de cambios

- ¿Carlise atenderá el parto? – ella negó con la cabeza

- por ética los médicos no pueden atender a sus familiares – yo asentí - ¿todo bien allá atrás?

- si/no – contestaron respectivamente Rosalie y Emmet al mismo tiempo. Con Leah nos pusimos a reír

- Emmet, cálmate o voy a golpearte – le dijo la rubia mirándolo feo. Inevitable, con Leah volvimos a estallar en risas.

Leah POV

Al llegar al hospital, Emmet tomó en brazos a su esposa y la llevó a la sala de urgencias. Corrió hacia la entrada dejándonos a mí y a Leah atrás

- ¡Una camilla! ¡Mi princesa va a nacer! – gritó apenas cruzo la puerta

- señor cálmese, enseguida le traemos una silla de ruedas para su esposa – le dijo la recepcionista que miró a Emmet con gracia, seguramente no era el primer padre que llegaba histérico al lugar

- ¡mierda hombre! – Rosalie se quejó en los brazos de su esposo, este inmediatamente la miró con miedo – deja de agarrarme tan fuerte o te quebraré ambos brazos cuando salga de esto

- lo siento, lo siento, lo siento – dijo alejándola un poco de su cuerpo, con Jakob casi no podíamos no reírnos, mirar a una Rosalie media enojada y a un Emmet tembloroso y aterrorizado era simplemente hilarante

- aquí está la silla – la recepcionista volvió aun con una sonrisa, Emmet dejó a la rubia sentada y la empujó hacia algún lado, nos miramos preguntándonos donde diablos iba - ¡Señor!... ¡Señor!– comenzó a gritar la joven – ¡por allí no es!

- demonios, esto será un chiste de principio a fin – comentó Jake a mi lado. El grandulón de nuestro amigo volvió corriendo con una Rosalie enfurecida y sudorosa, me acerqué a ella y le tomé el pulso

- está taquicárdica, las contracciones son mas seguidas que antes, ¿podrías llamar al médico? – pedí a la recepcionista quien asintió mientras comenzaba a caminar

- ¡pero rápido! – le apremió Emmet empujándola por sus caderas, ella solo lo miró sorprendida y comenzó a correr, la pobre se veía incluso algo asustada. Rosalie seguía respirando agitada, la miré raro, las contracciones se aceleraron más de lo común

- amor ¿como te sientes? – ella seguía respirando rápido

- la bebé está lista

- ¿lista para qué?

- ¡para salir! – le gritó ella abriendo sus ojos con un gesto de dolor

- demonios, demonios, demonios – murmuraba Emmet paseándose alrededor de la silla de Rosalie mientras ella lo miraba con cara de querer dejarlo invalido

- Hola, soy el doctor Rojas – un hombre joven, quizás 25 años se nos acercó con una tímida sonrisa en sus labios, se veía bastante joven, sobre todo con esos lentes redondos. Emmet lo miró desconfiado

- ¿tú eres el médico? – el joven asintió con su cabeza

- olvídalo, quiero otro – dijo inmediatamente Emmet

- no seas idiota – le susurré – urgencias está lleno, tienes suerte de que vino uno

- es un niño – me dijo él apuntándolo – no quiero que un niño traiga a este mundo a mi niña

- es eso o atender usted mismo el parto – nos giramos a ver al doctor que seguía con la misma sonrisa de antes – su decisión – Emmet gruñó a mi lado

- no le hagas caso al idiota de mi marido, él tiene la culpa de que esté aquí, ahora le queda cerrar la boca o sufrir de una castración – dijo Rosalie apretando los dientes, otra contracción. Otro gruñido de Emmet. Otra risa de Jakob

- ¿cada cuanto tiene los dolores?

- cada 7 minutos aproximadamente – comenté yo, él asintió

- bien, vamos – Emmet llevó la silla de su esposa por donde el médico los guiaba, con Jake los seguimos… bueno, no realmente, Emmet nos obligó a seguirlo ya que tomó con fuerza mi polera con una mano mientras con la otra empujaba la silla… literalmente me arrastró con él, y Jake me siguió siendo arrastrado también

- si me sueltas juro que no voy a perderme y tu no perderás tu brazo – le dije

- mi brazo me importa poco ahora, y tú no te perderás pero yo sí, necesito con urgencia apoyo moral – me respondió empujándome.

Llegamos a una sala llena de personas quejándose por alguna cosa

- esperen aquí, el servicio está lleno y no tenemos lugar para todos, les conseguiré un espacio en alguna sala preparto – indicó el médico retirándose

- no me da confianza – susurró Emmet viéndolo partir

- no confíes en las apariencias, se ve joven, pero puede que sea el mejor en lo que hace - comento Jake tocando su hombro. Yo estaba un poco más atenta a Rosalie quien había gemido de dolor

- la mierda, no pensé que doliera de esta forma – dijo entre jadeos

- duele, pero no durará mucho

- si cariño, se valiente – me secundó Emmet

- tú no me hables que eres el culpable de todo esto – le gruñó

- pero…

- consígueme un bisturí que lo voy a castrar – me dijo ella agachándose un poco para aguantar el dolor

- no te preocupes, en la sala hay varios, tendrás variedad para escoger con que castrarlo

- no la incentives – me retó el grandote - hay que conseguirle anastasias – dijo un serio Emmet, con Jake lo miramos fijamente sin entenderle – esas cosas que se meten por agujas enormes

- nunca más dejaré que tú me metas algo – le gruño Rosalie mirándolo con furia

- cariño, hablo de esas cosas que te duermen…

- anestesia – le dije echándome a reír

- ¡esas mismas! – Exclamó apuntándome con un dedo – anestesias

- ¿no quieren un parto natural? – preguntó Jake inocentemente

- ¡no! – le gritaron al unísono tanto la rubia como su esposo. El pobre levantó sus manos en signo de rendición y retrocedió un paso

- tranquilo los dos por favor – dije sonriendo. He atendido partos antes, pero mis amigos son una bomba

- necesitamos drogas… Valium – dijo Emmet paseándose por el pasillo

- no puedes ponerle Valium a Rosalie, es un tranquilizante no un anestésico

- no es para ella es para mí, necesito relajarme – respondió, ganándose un golpe en el abdomen por una pobre embarazada con instinto de viuda negra

- Emmet tiene razón, Rosalie necesita una epidermis – me giré para mirar a Jake, quien hablaba seriamente

- ¿piel? – pregunté

- no, no es eso… es…un epitafio

- no está muerta – le gruñó Emmet

- una epidural idiota – gruño Rosalie a mi marido, entonces no pude más y comencé a reír nuevamente – voy a matar a una embarazada – la risa no me dejó contestarle, solo levanté mis manos pidiendo disculpas. Pero es que esto era demasiado. Mi amiga seguía respirando agitadamente y sufriendo de contracciones cada vez más seguidas y potentes. Y los hombres seguían hablando estupideces. El tiempo pasaba y nosotros seguíamos en esa sala de espera interna. Alice me había llamado diciendo que estaban afuera y que no los dejaban entrar.

- cariño, te ves hermosa, te amo tanto – expresó Emmet acariciando la cabeza sudada de Rosalie. Ella lo miró por un segundo antes de hablar

- te odio – le dijo – te odio, ¡por tu culpa tengo que pasar por esto! ¡Para la próxima vez te la corto! ¡Maldito seas!

- tranquila amor… - intento tranquilizarla acercándose un poco mas

- ¡no me toques! – Rosalie en su ataque de histeria agitó sus manos dándole de lleno a las partes nobles de Emmet, quien cayó de rodillas al piso. Juro que se puso más pálido. Fue en ese momento, en el que yo me tuve que sentar por la risa, en que llegó el doctor

- encontramos un lugar – dijo con una sonrisa ¿la tendrá pintada? ¿Cómo que no se le acalambran las mejillas de tanto contraerlas?

- gracias al cielo – exclamó ella

- ¿está bien? – preguntó el médico apuntando a Emmet, quien aun no podía levantarse, Jakob intentaba saber si volvería algún día a ser hombre o ya de plano se quedaban sin más descendencia, volví a reír

- no se preocupe, sobrevivirá, al menos eso creo – respondí, de pronto, algo tiró de mi manga obligándome a agacharme

- te quiero dentro conmigo – miré a Rose y no pude más que asentir, reconozco que su cara de asesina me atemorizó un poco

Caminamos hacia un pasillo que nos llevaría a la zona de maternidad. Emmet volvió a tomar mi polera y a empujarme mientras caminábamos, mi Jake volvió para hablar con los demás y me pidió que grabara cualquier estupidez que el grandote pudiese hacer.

Rose fue cambiada de ropa a un delantal azul abierto en la espalda y con Emmet nos pusimos pechera verde y gorro del mismo color para poder acompañarla en la sala preparto. Ella estaba sobre una camilla, semi sentada y con sus piernas abiertas tomada de las barandas y respirando agitadamente.

Miré el reloj, habían pasado ya 4 horas desde que comenzó a tener contracciones

- está dilatada 7 centímetros, esperaremos un poco mas – dijo una de las enfermeras matronas

- ¿Qué? ¿Estás demente? ¡Olvídalo! – Le dijo Rosalie negando con la cabeza – saque a mi hija ahora

- aun no, faltan 3 centímetros de dilatación todavía…

- ¡entonces deme la maldita droga para el dolor! – le gritó mi amiga, mi colega solo rió

- el anestesiólogo viene en camino – dijo antes de irse. Emmet no abría la boca, solo miraba a su esposa con ansiedad, no sabía siquiera si tocarla o no, solo se paseaba de un lado a otro como perro enjaulado. Yo miraba mi reloj y contaba el tiempo entre una contracción y otra

Un hombre canoso llegó a la sala con una bandeja tapada con un apósito, yo sabía claramente que era, e internamente sabia que debí hacer hecho alguna clase de aviso a mis amigos, pero por alguna razón no lo hice.

- buenas tardes, soy el Doctor Lagos y soy el anestesiólogo, vengo a ponerle la epidural a la mamita

- Dios, siento que lo amo – dijo Rosalie con cara de alivio. El médico le sonrió y sacó de la bandeja una jeringa con una aguja de al menos 15 centímetros y bastante gruesa. La miró y la puso frente a si golpeándola con un dedo para sacarle las burbujas, presionó un poco y un chorro de medicamento salto hacia arriba. Emmet estaba justo a un lado mirando lo que el médico hacia… estaba medio verde

- le-le pondrá e-eso – tartamudeó sin apartar la vista de la aguja

- sí, directo a la médula – respondió sin un mínimo de tacto. Fue entonces cuando Emmet giró los ojos y cayó al suelo… juro por mi vida y la de mi hijo que nunca había visto a un hombre desmayarse. Y me asusté por mi amigo, corrí donde él y me fijé si se había golpeado algo pero no, estaba perfectamente, de hecho había recuperado un poco la consciencia, a pesar de que aun seguía algo verde

- ¿Por qué demonios está en el suelo? – preguntó Rosalie

- por eso son las mujeres las que tienen hijos – respondió el anestesiólogo – gírate y ponte en posición fetal – escuché la cama moviéndose y luego el gemido de dolor que ella dio por el pinchazo, yo seguía intentando de que Emmet volviera en sí o al menos pudiese levantar la cabeza sin amenazar con vomitar algo.

- ¿estás bien? – él asintió

- le tengo pánico a las agujas

- sí lo note… ahora que se que estás bien… ¿me puedo reír? – Emmet me miró de reojo y arrugó el ceño

- como quieras, lo harás de todos modos – rompí en carcajadas, no lo podía creer, un hombre de 1.82 metros y más de 80 kilos solo en músculo se desmayaba frente a una aguja – cuando te la tengan que poner a ti me tocará reírme a mi

- bien, estamos listos – con Emmet nos levantamos del piso con lentitud ya que él se tenía que afirmar de todo lo que pillara para poder sostenerse, vimos al doctor Rojas allí, sacando la mano de debajo de la sabana que cubría la entrepierna de Rosalie

- ¿Dónde mierda tenía su mano metida? – preguntó el grandote con rabia, yo tomé su brazo para asegurarme que no se le tirara al cuello al pobre médico solo por hacer su trabajo

- tiene 10 centímetros de dilatación, es hora de darle el empuje final en pabellón – dijo con ternura a una Rosalie casi sin fuerzas. Emmet se acercó a la camilla y tomó la mano de ella

- un poco más Rose, por nuestra pequeña – le dijo acariciando el vientre, ella le sonrió y beso el dorso de su mano. Comenzaron a empujar la cama para llevársela, Emmet no se movía del sitio hasta que fue empujado por ella

- no me dejes sola – le pidió Rosalie bajo quejidos, él asintió y juntos desaparecieron de la sala. Yo me giré y comencé a caminar en dirección a la salida para encontrarme con todos. El celular en mi bolsillo comenzó a vibrar, Jakob me había mandado un mensaje

_Estamos frente a la ventana de los bebés, ¿saldrá Emmet por allí?_

_Es posible, voy en camino_

Apresuré mi paso hacia donde me había indicado al mismo tiempo que le escribía la respuesta. Mientras caminaba no pude evitar pensar en todo lo que había pasado, independientemente de las risas nerviosas y comentarios estúpidos, Emmet y Rosalie van a ser papás. Su hija va a nacer hoy, ahora, si es que no nació ya… y será completamente sana. Suspiré, era una completa ridiculez lo que pasaba por mi cabeza ahora, pero no lo podía evitar, no podía evitar que una punzada de celos me atravesara el estómago. Es mi amiga, debería estar feliz por su buena salud, por su hija sana, pero no podía estarlo al 100% ya que siempre tenía esa voz en mi cabeza recordándome lo afortunada que ella era y lo mal que me había ido a mí. Rosalie había tenido un embarazo completamente sano y normal, subió los kilos correspondientes manteniendo una figura estilizada siempre, su hija creció sin complicaciones, nunca sufrió ni si quiera de nauseas, lo máximo que tuvo fue antojos… tan diferente a como me pasó a mi…

Unas manos en mi cintura me sacaron de mis penosos pensamientos, no tenia que girarme para saber quién era… ni si quiera me había dado cuenta de que había llegado a la sala de espera de maternidad.

- te vez sexy así – susurró besando mi cuello mientras una de sus manos me sacaba el poco favorecedor gorro de algodón. Tenía el delantal puesto también

- súper sexy – respondí con ironía, me giré con todas las intenciones de besarlo, pero cuatro manos me sacaron de entre los brazos de mi esposo y me miraron con preguntas en sus ojos

- ¿está bien?

- ¿Emmet sigue vivo?

- ¿ya nació?

- ¿Rosalie no lo mató por los dolores?

- ¿Por qué no respondes?

- ¿pasó algo malo?

- ¡paren! – Grité al par de locas que no me dejaba ni si quiera hablar – demonios… están bien, Rosalie entró a pabellón para que nazca la niña, Emmet sigue vivo a pesar de que murió por un momento – dije recordando el desmayo – y ahora solo hay que esperar

Respondí todo lo que preguntaron, y aun así no fue suficiente, tuve que decir cada detalle desde que nos fuimos de la barbacoa hasta que los volví a ver, definitivamente la mejor parte fue decir las estupideces que pasaron con Emmet y Rosalie dentro.

Creo que esperamos por al menos una hora más, Jasper y Edward caminaban en círculos por la sala igual de nerviosos que un padre, mi Jake estaba con la vista perdida, según él, procesando el momento para que, cuando a él le toque, no estar tan extremadamente aterrorizado como Emmet. O al menos verse un poco más digno

Bella y Alice se miraban, abrazaban, leían revistas e intentaban meterme en su charla de chicas en plan de organizadoras de bautizos. Yo simplemente me alejaba. Durante todo ese tiempo no hice más que pensar en cómo sería la vez que me tocase a mí. ¿Sería parto natural? Obvio que no. Tengo un cerclaje en el cuello del útero, imposible que salgan por allí. Entonces será cesaría, aunque eso no me quitará el dolor que sentiré… dolor que aumentaría al quíntuple si eso hiciera que mis dos hijos salieran con vida de mi… sacudí mi cabeza en un intento de que esas ideas se fueran, me prometí a mi misma estar bien, para mi hijo en camino y en memoria de mi otro pequeño.

Una puerta al final de la sala se abrió provocando que todos detuviéramos lo que estábamos haciendo para mirar. De ella salió Emmet con un pequeño bulto envuelto en una manta rosada, tan pequeña en comparación con él.

- Santa madre – exclamó Esme levantándose inmediatamente al verlo. Todo el mundo se acercó a mirar mientras que Jake, sentado a mi lado, tomaba mi mano entrelazando nuestros dedos. Supe, con ese simple gesto, que él tenía los mismos pensamientos que yo.

- señoras y señores, les presento en sociedad a la princesita Abigail Estefanía Cullen Hale – dijo Emmet con orgullo y un brillo en sus ojos que nunca le había visto, se veía radiante, me daba la sensación de que no importaba lo que pasara hoy, no habrían posibilidades de sacarle esa alegría que tenia.

Elevó un poco a la pequeña para que todos las vieran. Era preciosa. Sus ojos permanecían cerrados aun, demoraría un poco más en abrirlos, pero su cabello era negro como el de su padre. Apuesto a Jakob de que sus ojos serán tan azules como los de Rose, y que seguramente, tendrá los lindos hoyuelos de su padre cada vez que sonría

Todos felicitaban al feliz papá, reconozco que habíamos demasiados para una sala tan pequeña y que menos mal que por alguna extraña y favorecedora razón estábamos solos en ella. Era suficiente con nosotros, estábamos con los hermanos Cullen – Hale además de Carlise y Esme, los demás esperaban afuera. Con Jakob éramos los únicos dos que no estábamos metidos en la turba que rodeaba a Emmet. Preferimos esperar a que todos saludaran, total, ellos eran familia directa de la pequeña y nosotros solo amigos cercanos.

- ¿Qué hacen ustedes dos allí sentados como autistas? – la voz ronca de Emmet resonó en la sala

- esperando nuestros turno para saludar a tu pequeña – respondió Jakob sonriendo

- que turno ni que turno, los padrinos de mi hija debieron ser los primeros en estar aquí parados – con Jake lo quedamos mirando ¿dijo lo que creo que dijo?

- ¿los que?

- además de autistas ahora sordos… Rosalie me pidió que les diera la noticia apenas conocieran a su ahijada, les manda a decir que no acepta un no por respuesta – sonreí inevitablemente y me levanté casi enseguida, todos se alejaron un poco para darme paso

- ¿hablan enserio? – pregunté mirando a la pequeña Abigail

- ¿Cuándo he hecho yo una broma? – Elevé una ceja en su dirección haciéndolo reír – está bien, quizás algunas veces las hago

- ¿algunas veces?

- bien, siempre, pero eso es lo de menos, ahora hablo enserio Lee… los queremos como padrinos, claro solo si ustedes quieren

- queremos – dijimos al unisonó con Jake haciendo reír a la mayoría.

Con solo un gesto Emmet le ofreció el bebé a Jake, quien lo miró dudoso

- no seas cobarde – él con cuidado rodeo a la niña con sus brazos y la acercó a su pecho, yo solo miré la imagen de mi esposo con una criaturita en brazos y fue algo… no tengo palabras, se veía hermoso. Descubrí que me encanta verlo así. Me encargaré de que cargue constantemente a nuestro hijo cuando nazca

- mírala – me dijo acercándomela – es nuestra ahijada

- Abigail – susurré pasando mi dedo por su frente – hermosa

_**Volvi! No andaba muerta, andaba… estudiando xDD**_

_**Bien, escusa vieja pero cierta, estudio, turnos, exámenes y cargos extra que me quitan el tiempo, pero finalmente salí de vacaciones y estoy feliz por ello! Jajaj, tan feliz que les hice un capi feliz con intento de chistoso. No soy muy dada a lo cómico, pero considerando que lo mio es el drama, no me quedó tan mal… juzgues ustedes ^^**_

_**Gracias a todas por leer, gracias por dejar comentarios, gracias por agregar esta historia a sus favoritos… gracias por todo.**_

_**Intentaré actualizar pronto, aprovechando mis vacaciones, al menos antes de que entre a trabajar.**_

_**Vamos por los 15 revis para actualizar bien? Así que comenten, logren la meta y gánense un capitulo nuevo xD (no es broma ^^)**_

_**Ha! La novia de nuestro querido Damián es una de mis lectoras: Tini Black, a quien le prometí el noviazgo con nuestro bailarín exótico preferido hace tiempito ya. Finalmente cumpli ^^**_

_**En fin. Se les quiere y nos estamos leyendo!**_

_**Besos FEY BLACK**_

16


	23. Final

_**Aclaraciones: los personajes nos son míos, son marca registrada de Stephanie Meyer y ella es la que se hace rica con ellos. Yo solo soy una fan sádica, mal de la cabeza y con complejos de escritora… que no gana un peso haciéndolo xD**_

_**IMPORTANTE: es una capi laaaaaaaaaaaaaargooooooooo, asi que ármense de paciencia para leerlo. Gracias ^^**_

Leah POV

Me levanté de la cama y caminé directamente hacia la ventana de la pieza, la abrí completamente e intenté tomar algo de aire, pero nada, se negaba a entrar a mis pulmones como debería, y de paso, también evitaba a toda costa refrescarme

- mierda – alegué sacándome el peto negro que tenía puesto y quedando solo en sujetador y pantalones cortos, los más cortos que pude encontrar en mi armario. Pero aun así parecían cubrir más de lo que yo quería. Pensé seriamente en sacármelos y caminar por todo el lugar en ropa interior – voy a morir ahogada

Bajé al primer piso del departamento y fui directo al refrigerador, saqué mi leche de vainilla y sin si quiera darme el trabajo de sacar un vaso tomé directo del embase. Los antojos ya habían pasado, pero el líquido me quedó gustando, y ahora que necesitaba con urgencia algo refrescante lo encontré una salvación de una futura deshidratación.

Me senté en una de las sillas de la cocina y apoyé mi cabeza sobre la mesa. "_Santa mierda que tengo calor"_. Estaba demasiado acalorada, no tenía un maldito termómetro ambiental para saber cuántos grados había y tenía la curiosidad de saber si realmente estaba tan caluroso o era solo yo quien se quemaba viva. Morir acompañada sería un alivio.

Caminé cansinamente hacia el sillón y me estiré allí. Cubrí mis ojos con mi brazo y suspiré. Odio tener calor. Odio tener calor y estar encerrada. Odio tener calor, estar encerrada y sola. Miré el reloj y vi que eran las 7 de la tarde. Jakob no debiese tardar. Seguramente llegará con hambre y yo debería estar haciendo la cena, pero el dolor de espalda amenaza con dejarme con una invalidez.

Genial, ahora no solo tengo calor, también lumbago.

Estúpida espina dorsal. Me la sacaría si no fuera la que me mantiene caminando y en pie.

Suspiré cansada. No he hecho nada que valga la pena y estoy cansada. Que patético.

- yo debería estar en la pista – dije en voz alta mientras acariciaba mi vientre – debería estar corriendo y pateándole el trasero a tu padre como antes – el bebé vivo en mi interior se movió haciéndome gemir. Últimamente es cruel conmigo y bastante poco sutil al moverse – ten cuidado, sobre ti hay órganos que me son bastante útiles y que tengo que conservar el resto de mi vida y la tuya – le dije.

7.05 p.m.

Bien, si sigo mirando la hora tan seguido me volveré loca. Jakob debería estar aquí para molestarlo, besarlo y si es posible tocarlo, al menos de esa forma el tiempo se me pasaría con mayor rapidez. Pero claro, Emmet tenía que llegar con la fantástica idea de que fueran a las nuevas canchas deportivas para probarlas, el no quería ir y yo le dije que fuera.

Manera de arrepentirme en estos momentos.

Y ni si quiera tenia a las chicas para hablar, todas están viendo las telas para el vestido de novia que usará Bella, obviamente diseñado y confeccionado por Alice. Me invitaron, como siempre que salen de compras. Pero, olvídenlo, no tenía ánimos ni si quiera para salir de la cama, menos aun para aguantar la hiperactividad de Alice, la emoción de Bella y la hiperventilación de una Rosalie con niña en brazos.

Sonreí al recordar a esa niña. Abigail. Abigail Estefanía Cullen Hale, alias la princesa consentida de Emmet.

Nunca había visto a Emmet tan condenadamente radiante. Casi era imposible alejarlo de su hija. La cargaba cada vez que podía, le hablaba, la llevaba a pasear, inclusive al trabajo. Cualquier cosa que le permitiera pasar tiempo con ella. Era como un niño con juguete nuevo. Rosalie estaba emocionada con eso, desde que salió de alta en el hospital que no para de hablar de su hija y su esposo, de que Emmet se levanta por las noches a atenderla y la deja dormir, de que Emmet la cambia de pañales, de que su hija se ríe, llora, hace 'agu' dice 'aga' bla, bla, bla.

Si no fuera a ser madre y no la entendiera juro que le pongo un bozal para que cierre la boca. Llega a marear.

- tendrás una linda prima – le dije a mi niño – podrás jugar con ella, pero recordando que es mujer y no es como si fuera tu hermano, con el jugarás cuando sueñes

Estaba aburrida, pero con mucho dolor de espalda como para levantarme a hacer algo que borrara mi ocio, me moví con cuidado y me puse sobre uno de mis costados. No, parece que duele mas así. Me giré para estar sobre mi otro lado. Menos. Esto de moverme como trompo no me estaba resultando.

- obligaré a Jakob que ponga aire acondicionado en el departamento – susurré. Moví mi mano con la intención de echarme un poco de viento. Pero no era suficiente – me siento como en el condenado infierno, y pensar que aún queda un mes para que salgas – el día de mañana cumplo 8 meses de embarazo, este último mes ha sido de lo más tranquilo, subí de peso hasta donde correspondía, no tenia nauseas, y mi apetito era normal. Claro que los pies se me hinchaban, me cansaba con facilidad, mi ánimo era mega fluctuante y Jakob era asfixiantemente sobreprotector.

Otro dolor golpeo mi abdomen

- hijo, hazle el favor a tu madre y deja de moverte – arrugué el entrecejo al sentir que volvía a moverse - ¿vamos a tener problemas de comportamiento tan pronto caballero? – Gemí – no tienes porque vengarte de mi pateando mis riñones – volví a gemir por otro dolor – hijo… ¿Cuál es tu…? – otro dolor.

Bien, esto no era normal. Mi hijo era un poco cruel, pero nunca tanto.

Respiré hondo varias veces para calmar un poco los calambres que tenia. Me sentía bastante jodida el día de hoy. Finalmente, luego de un par de minutos, todo pasó y pude quedarme estática en mi lugar un poco más tranquila. Quería moverme, cocinar, tenía ropa que lavar, bueno, que meter a la lavadora. Ropa que después Jakob tenía que planchar.

Solté una carcajada que resonó por el departamento. No pude evitar recordar cuando me propuso matrimonio. Bueno, la primera vez que lo hizo, donde yo le prometí cocinar siempre y cuando él planchara. Cuando los dos estuvimos de acuerdo dijimos el sí al compromiso. Es una petición de matrimonio bastante rara. Sobre todo si pensamos que ese compromiso duro solo dos horas. Ya que después peleamos y yo le devolví el anillo desapareciendo durante una semana.

Pasé mi mano por uno de mis brazos y me froté para entrar un poco en calor… ¿no estaba muerta de calor hace cinco minutos? Miré la hora. 7.30 de la tarde. Demoré 20 minutos en tener un calor de infiernos a tener frio. Bastante frio a decir verdad. Gruñí por mi estúpido termostato interno. Debo tener un serio daño en mi controlador de calor corporal. Me giré sobre mi misma para intentar levantarme.

- joder – gemí cuando una nueva punzada me atravesó. Gruñí por el maldito dolor y por la maldición. 'Joder'… debo dejar de ver películas dobladas con Jakob, se me están pegando los modismos. Volví a intentar levantarme y otra punzada me atravesó. Maldita sea. Me rendí ante los intentos y me quedé mirando el techo. Mi día era una mierda. Confirmado.

- demonios niño, no me he movido – gruñí con la tercera punzada. Respiré profundo intentando calmarme – hijo, te amo, más que a mi vida. Por amor a… - iba a decir Dios cuando recordé que no creo en Él. Estúpidas costumbres –…lo que es sagrado, ten compasión con tu pobre madre.

Un calambre que viajo desde mi zona lumbar hasta mis rodillas me dejó sin aliento. Hubiese lanzado un improperio de los grandes si mi cabeza pudiese pensar con claridad. Respiré superficialmente ya que aun quedaban rastros del horrible calambre que me atravesó.

- ¿Qué mierda pasa? – murmuré para mí. Calor, frio, calambres…

Santa. Mierda. No. Puede. Ser.

Por favor que no sean contracciones.

- ni se te ocurra salir ahora, aun te falta un mes para madurar – le dije a mi hijo. Pero el muy menso no me hizo casi y volvió a darme ese estúpido calambre. Toqué mi vientre y lo sentí duro. Como piedra. Maldita sea. Eran contracciones.

Genial, y yo sola y sin poder moverme. Jakob debería llegar en media hora y no creo que soporte tanto tiempo sin hacer nada y con dolores. Bien. A moverme sola.

Saqué fuerzas de donde no tengo y haciendo un movimiento rápido levanté mi tronco y baje mis piernas del sillón. Maldije al mismo diablo a causa del dolor y mareo que siguió a mi acción.

¿Dónde rayos están las visiones de Alice cuando las necesito? Ella debería ver que tengo todas las intenciones de ir a un hospital con urgencia y por lo tanto debería, o llamar a Jakob, o traer su trasero, entrar al departamento con la copia que tiene de mi llave, y ayudarme… pero no.

Gruñí mientras me obligaba a ponerme de pie. Una vez que estuve sobre mis dos piernas me felicité a mí misma por la hazaña. Caminé apoyándome en todo lo que encontraba. Con demasiada lentitud subí al segundo piso y me acerqué a la mesa a un lado de la cama.

- pero que estúpida – me insulté al recordar que mi celular estaba sobre la mesa de la cocina. Bien, llamaré a Jakob una vez que logre llegar abajo nuevamente. Me acerqué al closet y saqué un vestido negro. Rápido de poner y no exigía agacharme. Porque si lo intentaba era seguro que no podría levantarme nuevamente.

Respiraba con cada paso que daba, al llegar a la mitad de la escalera no puede más. Me agaché y me senté en uno de los escalones. Maldita sea, esto se está haciendo imposible. Mis ojos se dirigieron al reloj que colgaba en la pared.

20.15 de la noche.

¿Dónde estaba metido el idiota de Jakob? Voy a castrar al maldito.

Me levanté con esfuerzo y apoyándome sobre la baranda bajé un escalón más. Cerré mis ojos con fuerza ante el próximo calambre que se venía. No pude evitar que un pequeño grito se escapara de mi garganta cuando finalmente me atravesó. Juro que tenía ganas de llorar. Pero creo que no tenía lágrimas porque nada salió de mis ojos. Al contrario el agua que salía de mi cuerpo venia de un sitio mucho mas abajo.

Corría por entre mis piernas.

Miré hacia mi parte inferior y vi el agua acumulándose. Genial. Rompí el saco amniótico… achiqué mis ojos concentrándome un poco. Mi vista estaba un poco nublada, pero creo que eso es lo que creo que es… ¿sangre? ¿por qué mierda estoy botando sangre?

Mi corazón se aceleré al máximo y se me corto la respiración cuando procese lo que acaba de ver. Todo se aumentó al máximo al mezclarse el miedo que me produjo ver eso y la contracción que me golpeó sin piedad.

- Ho, por todos los cielos – gemí doblándome y aferrándome a la baranda. Resbalé hacia abajo volviendo a sentarme. Tenía que llegar abajo, llegar al teléfono, al hospital, estoy botando sangre y no sé porque mierda lo estoy haciendo. Jadeaba por aire y me concentraba en respirar. Abracé mi vientre, _"Por favor, hijo, no me hagas esto, no me des problemas, no se te ocurra irte" _comencé a pedir en silencio.

- ¿Leah? – levanté mi vista, Jakob estaba en la puerta mirándome como estatua.

- me duele – dije casi sin voz. Pero él me entendió, y con sus ojos llenos de miedo llego a mi lado.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- llévame al hospital, me duele – le dije aferrándome a su camisa y enterrando mi rostro en su pecho. No me hizo ninguna pregunta, solo me tomó en brazos y salió. Estábamos en el ascensor cuando volvió a hablar

- ¿contracciones? – Yo asentí – ¿rompiste fuente? – Asentí nuevamente – soy un maldito ignorante en todo esto, pero por lo poco que sé, no sale sangre cuando rompes fuente – yo negué – Leah, mírame – elevé mi cabeza de su pecho y me enfoqué en sus ojos negros, supe que quería decirme algo, o preguntarlo, pero no lo hizo, solo me miró fijamente por unos segundos. Y justo cuando llegamos al primer piso habló – llegaremos rápido entonces.

Sentí algo blando bajo de mí y me di cuenta de que ya estábamos entrando al auto. Cuando controlé un poco el dolor abrí mis parpados y noté que salíamos del estacionamiento a una velocidad mayor a la permitida allí

- Jakob, quiero llegar viva así que baja la velocidad

- no quiero palabras sobre las leyes del tránsito que voy a romper hoy, lo importante es que llegues pronto al hospital, tu cara de dolor no me tiene feliz – murmuró entre dientes, suspiré, yo definitivamente no estaba feliz por el dolor, pero una parte mía estaba ansiosa, mi hijo quería nacer. A pesar de que lo quiere hacer un mes antes de lo que corresponde, a pesar de que no debería salir de mí aun… moría de ganas de tener a mi hijo en brazos.

- tiene ganas de vernos – dije entre jadeos intentando sonreírle. Él me miró y me devolvió la sonrisa, con un brillo en sus ojos particular

El teléfono celular de Jakob comenzó a sonar rompiendo el silencio que había en el auto.

- Alice – murmuró – espera – él se alejó del aparato y apretó un botón – listo, puedes hablar

- _¿Dónde mierda tienes tu maldito celular Leah Clearwater? – _genial, ahora la enana me retaba por alta voz.

- si hay algo que no me preocupa en este momento es donde está esa co… sa – corté la palabra cuando una leve contracción se asomó.

- _Mike ya está avisado y te espera en urgencias, Bella y Edward van en camino igual que Rosalie y Emmet, acabo de hablar con Seth el cual dijo que llegaría en una hora al hospital, estaba junto a Damián, así que irán juntos. Daniel y Esteban tenían turno esta noche, así que están en el hospital junto con Mike, con mi Jazz estamos tres autos más atrás de ustedes, así que no te preocupes por nada – _le iba a decir que gracias, pero una nueva contracción no me lo permitió, solo fui capaz de cerrar los ojos y asentir con mi cabeza

- Leah te diría gracias si pudiera hablar – comentó Jake dándome una sonrisa. A mí no me hizo gracia, al contrario, me enojó.

- me gustaría que tu estuvieras en mi lugar, no serías capaz ni… mierda… de respirar – alegué jadeando

- no te enojes conmigo cariño, solo intento hacer las cosas más amenas

- ahora sé porqué Rosalie insultaba tanto a Emmet – lo miré con furia, maldita sea que estaba enojada con el idiota de mi marido por dejarme embarazada y hacerme sentir… arggg… estúpido dolor – dan ganas de matarlos.

- me amas, admítelo

- te amo, pero del amor al odio hay un solo paso – puse mi cabeza sobre el asiento y cerré mis ojos. Malditos dolores de parto – y yo estoy cerca de darlo.

No sé cuando tiempo pasó, pero poco a poco me fui sintiendo orgullosa de mi misma, con cada contracción usaba mi respiración para controlar el dolor que venía… o posiblemente era la mano de Jakob acariciando mi abdomen lo que me calmaba… quien sabe.

- Leah, vamos – me dijo al oído, abrí con lentitud mis ojos enfocando mi vista, urgencias estaba frente a nuestro auto, vi la figura de Daniel en la puerta, él seguramente reconoció el coche, ya que vi como daba un grito y segundos después Esteban y él salían del recinto con una silla de ruedas. Genial, ahora parecería una invalida.

Mierda. Caminaría si no me doliera tanto entre las piernas. Respiré intentando dejar de ser la victima del momento y comencé a salir del auto antes de que Jakob llegara a mi lado e intentara ayudarme.

- no seas idiota mujer y deja de moverte

- y tu no seas idiota si no quieres dejar de tener algo que cuelga en tu ingle – dije de regreso. Me afirmé en la puerta del auto intentando levantarme. Pero me quedé con las ganas ya que otra contracción me azotó sin piedad provocando que mis piernas se doblaran solas. Di gracias que mi estúpido y posiblemente futuro castrado esposo estuviese a mi lado para sostenerme.

Amo a este hombre. Pero en estos momentos quiero verlo colgando de sus partes nobles

- te ves bien – me dijo Daniel con una sonrisa poniendo la silla detrás de mí para que me sentara, tomé una mano anónima y la apreté aguantando el dolor

- dile a tu novio que cierre la boca o le arranco la lengua – le dije a Esteban

- Leah, cariño – él tenía una cara de dolor mientras me hablaba – necesito mis dedos pegados a mi mano – lo miré sin entender, gemí por otra contracción y él gimió a mi lado - linda, estas triturando mis dedos – solté la mano que tenia encarcelada entre la mía y fue cuando comprendí que estaba matando la pobre extremidad de Esteban

- lo… siento – jadeé – mueve la maldita silla Daniel – gruñí al médico que miraba entretenido como casi dejaba manco a su novio – y deja de reírte o lo vas a lamentar – debo haber tenido una mirada horrible, porque todo humor se fue de su semblante. Bien, al menos se que no he perdido mi toque de causar terror en los demás.

Punto para mi… maldita sea, estúpido dolor columna.

No me di ni cuenta cuando cruzamos la puerta de entrada del hospital.

- ¡Leah va a ser mami! – Gruñí cuando escuché el grito de Emmet – mira bebé, tendrás un primito a quien molestar

- saquen al mocoso de aquí… pero antes quítenle el bebé de los brazos – gruñí – la misma mierda

- o si, duele de la misma forma – le rodé los ojos a Rosalie, quien me miraba con una sonrisa malévola en su rostro de modelo – me las estás devolviendo, ni creas que olvidé la forma en que te reíste cuando yo estaba en tu lugar

- deja… deja que… argg – ni si quiera podía hacer una frase amenazadora coherente – mierda Mike, me duelen partes que no tienen porqué estarme doliendo y de una forma que no tienen que doler

- ¿Quién me traduce? – pidió el doctor de juguete mirando a todos

- ¿Qué te duele cariño? – le sonreí con ternura a Jakob, pero la contracción que le siguió me hizo recordar que en estos momentos lo odiaba por meter su condenada erección en el mismo sitio que a mí me dolía como los mil demonios haciéndolo culpable de todo esto

- joder – murmuré entre dientes

-¿joder? – me preguntó a coro la mayor parte de la multitud, yo les gruñí como respuesta

- exceso de películas mal dobladas – explicó Jakob acariciando mi cabello

- ¿es joder de "chingados wey que soy mexicano"? O joder de "coño tío que vengo de España"? - ¿Cómo lo hace Emmet para hablar tantas estupideces juntas y con una cara de preocupación convincente?

- Rosalie, ponle un bozal a tu marido o dejaré a Abigail sin padre – vi como mi rubia amiga golpeaba al grandote en la cabeza y este se quejaba. Respiré agradeciendo dos cosas, el golpe que le dieron a Emmet y que las contracciones se calmaron un poco

- ¿botaste sangre? – asentí ante la pregunta de Mike

- ¿Qué diablos hago aun en la sala de espera? - gruñí

- ¿esperar? – fulminé con mi mirada a Daniel quien había intentado hacer una broma. Bastante estúpida y fome para aclarar.

- están terminado de preparar la sala donde esperaras la dilatación… - Mike miró hacia la puerta donde una Verónica se asomaba y le sonreía asintiendo, en un momento de menos dolor físico y cansancio psicológico me habría reído de la mirada de perro faldero que le dio Michael a ella, pero ahora solo quería que dejara de flirtear y me llevara a la maldita habitación.

Jakob POV

Juro que me daba medio acercarme a Leah, estaba más irritante que de costumbre y sentía que tenía todas las ganas de colgarme de lo que orgullosamente me hace hombre. Sentí dolor de solo imaginarme colgado de mi…

- la santa mierda – gruño Leah sacándome de mis pensamientos, se agarraba de la baranda de la camilla y tenía sus ojos fuertemente cerrados. La miré admirándola completamente. ¿Cómo es que las mujeres pueden soportar todo eso? Simplemente no las entendía. Ella llevaba ya 5 horas con dolores ¡5 horas! por lo que recuerdo Rosalie hizo 4 en total… no, personalmente no podría hacerlo.

En estos momentos amo más a mi mujer de lo que la amaba antes

- tengo unas ganas enormes de cortártela Jakob Black – murmuró con los ojos cerrados aun – juro por amor a todo lo que es sagrado en cualquier maldita cultura y religión de este mundo que me desquitaré de esto contigo… mierda, mierda, mierda… me las vas a pagar. Tú y tu estúpido amiguito – termino de decir poniendo sus hermosos ojos miel sobre mis asustados ojos negros.

- Leah, podrás hacer lo que quieras conmigo una vez que salgas de esto – me armé de valor y me acerqué a ella. Tenía el pelo pegado a su rostro lleno de sudor, no llevaba ni una gota de maquillaje y en su rostro podía ver el cansancio

Estaba hermosa, infinitamente hermosa

- se adelantó – murmuró girando su rostro para alcanzar mi mano, acaricié su mejilla con mi pulgar antes de agacharme y besarle los labios

- lo sé, pero no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien – ella asintió

- chicos, les tengo algunas noticias – Mike entró al cuarto donde estábamos mirando unos papeles mientras hablaba

- si son malas noticias arriésgate a morir por la furia de una mujer con contracciones – le amenazó Leah. El médico, nada de tonto, me tomó de un brazo y me puso frente a él. Claro, que muera el esposo y no el médico, muy lindo ¿Dónde quedó el compromiso hipocrático?

- primero, tengo que ponerte un monitor, tus signos vitales y los de tu bebé están inestables, y siendo de esa manera no puedo ponerte la epidural ya que puedo provocarte algún problema respiratorio o un paro al niño – comenzó a explicar

- puta madre – susurró ella poniendo uno de sus brazos sobre sus ojos – bien… espera – dijo levantando la cabeza - ¿Cómo planeas hacerme la cesárea sin anestesia?

- bueno… antes de responderte eso necesito hacer una prueba – sacó una bolsa de papel blanco sellada donde habían un par de guantes estériles - ¿me permites? – ella asintió y yo arrugué el entrecejo sin saber que tenía que permitirle.

Ahogué un grito cuando vi que con un guante puesto levantaba la sabana y se metía en la tierra sureña de mi esposa, tierra que era SOLO MIA

- ¿pero qué demonios? – Exclamé con indignación acercándome al doctor – ¡santa virgen del Carmen! – exclamé cuando vi lo que ese hombre le hacía a mi mujer. Tenía su mano metida en ella. ¡Su mano metida en ella! Y no sabía si eso me era lo que me había impactado o el hecho de que ella estaba tan dilatada como para que callera la extremidad, ¿Cómo mierda es que se abre tanto? Yo siempre la sentí estrecha… - Ho Dios santo – susurré cuando mis ojos, de manera totalmente morbosa, se quedaron mirando y vieron cuando Mike saco la mano con restos de sangre…

Creo que me voy a desmayar…

- el niño está apurado por salir, el dolor y la sangre que botaste es porque empujo con fuerza hacia abajo y rompió las uniones que tenia tu cuello… hizo un pequeño desastre aquí abajo

- para un poco, Leah tenía cocido por allá abajo para soportar el peso de los bebés, ¿y ahora pasó que mi hijo quiere salir y por lo tanto rompió todo lo que cosiste?

- básicamente – gemí de dolor e inconscientemente puse mis manos sobre mi miembro en un estúpido intento de protegerlo. Dios. ¿Cómo soportó eso? Leah es mi ídola – sacaremos al niño por parto natural, cariño tendrás que soportarla sin anestesia por el bien de tu hijo, en vista de esto, sacaremos al gemelo por la misma ruta ¿te parece bien?

- depende, ¿Cuánta dilatación tengo? – preguntó ella cansada y respirando superficialmente

- 9 centímetros, solo esperemos media hora y entramos a pabellón Lee

- bien, no falta mucho, haz lo que tengas que hacer. Recuerda que prometiste mantener a mi hijo vivo, concéntrate en eso, el resto da lo mismo

- no tienes que recordarme eso Leah, del niño me encargo yo, tu encárgate de soportar el parto y estaremos bien

- claro, claro

- vuelvo en un momento, te vendré a buscar – y diciendo esto el médico se fue del lugar. Ella ni si quiera asintió, solo apoyó su cabeza sobre la camilla y cerró los ojos. No sabía si por el cansancio o por las complicaciones que habían salido

- no sé qué decir para ayudarte – le confesé a Leah acercándome nuevamente

- no digas nada, solo… ven – pidió elevando su mano, no dudé dos veces antes de acercarme y tomarla. Tenía su palma húmeda, igual que el resto de ella, estaba bañada en su sudor. Acaricié su cabello y lo retiré de tu frente.

- te amo ¿lo sabías?

- te amo igual, pero ahora quiero matarte – me sonrió apenas y yo le devolví la sonrisa

- me matarás una vez que tengas a nuestro niño en brazos, él te puedo ayudar – le dije

- dalo por hecho – nos reímos, ella paró de hacerlo y gruñó apretando los párpados con fuerza – maldición, esto duele más de lo que pensé que dolería alguna vez

- daría cualquier cosa con tal de quitarte ese dolor – besé su frente, pero ella levantó su rostro buscando mis labios. No demoré en besarla como correspondía.

A los pocos minutos llegó una de las enfermeras y conectó un aparato en Leah, la llenó de cables, sobre su tórax, bajo uno de sus senos. Y luego en el abdomen. Ya no sabía dónde ponerme porque sentía que podría desconectarla o electrocutarme con tanto cable. Una vez que la enfermera se fue Leah miró el monitor y arrugó el entrecejo.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – pregunté tomando una de sus manos, al menos la que no tenía un catéter en ella.

- mierda, tengo mi pulso demasiado alto y mi presión está muy baja – comentó

- ¿es posible que me lo digas en castellano?

- no es bueno – resumió. La miré preocupada, ella me devolvió la mirada, pero con demasiada seriedad para mi gusto, me iba a decir algo y yo no tuve muchas ganas de saber que era – Jake… - Ho no, no me gusta ese tono – si algo me llegase a pasar…

- ni se te ocurra seguir hablando – la interrumpí, ella hizo ademan de continuar pero no la dejé – las cosas no están tan malas como para pensar en que tu corras algún riesgo y…

- no es necesario que yo esté mal ahora – me interrumpió – escúchame Jakob, no te estoy diciendo que me vaya a morir estando allí, pero considerando que mi embarazo es de riesgo, que estoy perdiendo sangre y que cualquier cosa pueda pasar…

- cierra la boca Leah Clearwater – bramé, un sentimiento de rabia llenó mi pecho, el solo imaginarme sin ella… no, no puedo hacerlo – tú no te vas a… no ¿me escuchas? Te lo prohíbo Leah

- tranquilo – me pidió. ¿Tranquilo? ¿Pretende que me quede tranquilo después de que sugirió que quizás ella podía…? Mierda, ni si quiera puedo pensar en esa palabra.

- no vuelvas a repetirlo, no puedo vivir sin ti así que ni si quieras menciones esa posibilidad

- Jake, ven… - respiro dos veces antes de seguir – ven aquí – me acerqué aun botando humo por lo enojado – no me iré, tranquilo, me tendrás jodiéndote la vida por varios años

- mas te vale – respondí, justo en el momento en el que Mike volvía a entrar

- bien Lee, hora de la función – dijo. Unos hombres vestidos de blanco tomaron la camilla y la condujeron hacia la salida

- ¿te veo adentro? – me preguntó ella antes de cruzar la puerta, yo asentí.

Pasé mi mano por mi rostro repetidas veces intentando sacarme la estupidez que ella misma me metió en la cabeza.

Estúpida enfermera sabelotodo, extremista y catastrófica. Además de sádica y torturadora.

- ¿estás bien Jake? – Michael posó una de sus manos sobre mi hombro, yo negué con la cabeza

- ¿hay alguna… alguna posibilidad de que ella… ella… de que algo le pase dentro?

- en todo procedimiento medico hay probabilidades…

- deja esa mierda conmigo Mike, solo responde la maldita pregunta

- por los exámenes no, ella no debiese sufrir nada que fuese de riesgo vital – lo miré a los ojos y pude ver la palabra 'pero' tatuada en su frente.

- ¿pero?

- pero siempre hay posibilidades de una complicación inesperada, hemorragias, infecciones, cosas así – 'cosas así'… genial, súper tranquilizador – pero relájate, nada le pasará a Leah, ella estará segura dentro, cuidaremos a la madre y al hijo, tendrás a ambos en casa pronto

- todo lo que hemos pasado me tiene con los nervios de punta, estoy aterrado por ella.

- es comprensible, pero nada malo va a pasar. Así que ahora déjate de pendejadas y arréglate para entrar con tu esposa a pabellón.

Asentí quedamente y usé toda mi fuerza de voluntad para sacarme de la cabeza las cosas que estaba pensando. Era una ridiculez, Leah solo era precavida al decirme, pero Mike me aclaro que no seria así, y aunque lo encontrara un idiota inmaduro, es un buen médico. Confió en que todo saldrá bien.

Leah POV

Miré el techo del pabellón en el que estaba y lo encontré repetitivo, igual a todos los techos de los pabellones en los que he estado. Aunque claro, el tenerme como paciente no era algo común y repetitivo.

Llevaba varios minutos aquí, y la gente que trabajaba era bastante rápida. Los dolores continuaban y me hacían jadear en busca de aire.

Estúpidas contracciones.

Me dolía todo, partiendo de la punta de mi cabello a las uñas de mis pies. Todo. Me pesaban los ojos, me dolían los músculos, me mataba la espalda y el abdomen… estaba jodidamente cansada… joder… demonios, debo quitarme este modismo.

- me lleve el demonio – susurré aguantando otra ola de dolor. Por favor que esto se termine luego. Por favor. 5 horas y media de tortura eran suficientes.

- que mamita tan valiente – comentó la matrona viendo mi ficha médica – parto natural, de estos hay pocos – me miró con alegría en sus ojos – felicidades por su valentía – gruñí. Podría meterse sus felicidades por…

- bien chicos, hagamos esto con rapidez – giré mi rostro para ver a Mike entrando casi con velocidad de carrera, tras él venía Jakob quien al verme corrió a mi lado

- último esfuerzo amor – susurró a mi oído para después besarme la frente

- bien, Leah, estás dilatada completamente, cortaré los puntos que aun están aquí, y cuando te diga…

- espejo, si me sé esa parte – le interrumpí, estaba semisentada, con mis piernas abiertas y un paño cubriendo hasta bajo de mis rodillas, yo no podía ver nada, al menos no aun – Jake – lo llamé - es parto natural, sin anestesia. Gritaré como barraca, maldeciré tu hombría como marinero y amenazaré tu vida y la de varios de muerte. Saldrá mucha agua y sangre y luego algo que ni tu ni yo queremos ver – dije refiriéndome al gemelo muerto – así que… si quieres salir de aquí, lo voy a entender – negó inmediatamente con su cabeza

- me quedo – asentí agradeciendo internamente, lo necesitaba aquí dentro.

- bien Lee… empuja – apreté mis dientes y empujé. La mierda que dolía. Sentí como si me estuvieran rasgando allí abajo. No pude evitar soltar un pequeño grito. Me detuve e hiperventilé, ¿Dónde estaba todo el aire?

- bien cariño, vas genial – susurró Jakob a mi oído. Quise matarlo.

- un empuje mas y tendremos la cabeza fuera Leah, así que vamos, ¡empuja! – volví a usar los músculos de mi abdomen y los contraje lo que más pude. Grité. No sé si del esfuerzo o del dolor que sentí. Ahora definitivamente se me rasgó algo

- mierda – gruño Jakob apretando mi mano

- ¿Qué…que?

- vi algo de lo que me dijiste que vería, nada mas – contestó antes de que terminara mi pregunta, menos mal, porque sinceramente no era capaz de armar una frase completa – wow… puedo, cariño, puedo ver su cabeza – tragué seco y eché mi cabeza para atrás. Diablos estoy tan cansada

- tenemos la cabeza afuera Leah – casi grito Mike – un empuje mas y estaríamos listos, el ultimo, bien fuerte, con todo lo que tengas – de haber tenido la fuerza suficiente lo habría pateado. Solo por el gusto de desquitarme con alguien

- solo dame un segundo – jadeé, levanté mi cabeza nuevamente y tomé aire.

- vamos – susurró Jakob. Entonces cerré mis ojos y empujé.

Empujé como si la mi vida dependiera de ello

Como si la vida de mi hijo pendiera de este último esfuerzo.

Empujé por Jakob.

Empujé por nosotros.

Entonces se oyó por todo el lugar el sonido más hermoso que alguna vez había escuchado.

El llanto de un bebé.

Jakob POV

Lloraba a todo pulmón mientras Mike se lo pasaba a una de las enfermeras y lo cubrían con una manta celeste.

Lloraba. Y yo lo hacía con él. Porque no podía creer que todo hubiese llegado a este momento, aun no podía creer que finalmente mi hijo estuviese con nosotros. No lo podía creer.

- bien Leah, ahora la parte difícil – la voz sombría de Mike sonó en algún sitio, su tono serio me hizo despegar mis ojos del montón de gente que rodeaba a mi hijo – sentirás movimiento aquí abajo, algunos tirones, y puede que te pida que empujes

- lo voy a intentar – comentó Leah. Dios, se veía tan cansada, como si casi no le quedara vida. La besé, en la frente, en los labios, en el pelo.

Tenía un sentimiento de dicha en mi pecho que era difícil de asimilar. Estaba, maravillado de la vida, de mi esposa. De esa mujer que puso todo su esfuerzo en dar a luz a nuestro hijo. Que lo llevó por meses en su vientre y que estuvo dispuesta a dar su vida por él.

Amaba tanto a esa mujer. Tanto…

- inténtalo cariño, tenemos que sacar la placenta y… bueno, al otro gemelo – giré mi vista y la enfoqué en el médico, él me devolvió la mirada – Jakob, no te aconsejo que mires – dijo con seriedad, yo asentí y me puse frente a mi esposa dándole la espalda a todo lo que allí ocurría. Intenté bloquear con mi cuerpo la vista de Leah. Ella tampoco vería nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

- nuestro niño ya nació – le dije sonriendo, ella asintió y cerró los ojos con fuerza – nació mi amor – volví a susurrar ignorando el nudo en mi garganta.

- sí, nació – dijo. Y entonces lágrimas comenzaron a caer de la comisura de sus ojos. Sollozó con fuerza una vez antes de abrir sus parpados y mirarme – eres papi – Ho dios. Soy papá.

Maldita sea. Soy papá

No pude responderle nada. Solo la besé. No fue sino hasta que Leah pasó su pulgar sobre mis mejillas que me di cuenta que yo también lloraba. Pero era la primera vez en mi vida que lo hacía de felicidad. Tanta que dolía.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasamos así, Leah en algunos momentos hacia un gesto de dolor y se removía, seguramente por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo a mis espaldas. Solo una vez Mike le pidió que empujara, y ella lo hizo ¿de dónde saca la fuerza? Se le ve físicamente exhausta, pero continua empujando… Dios, la amo tanto

En un momento una enfermera se nos acercó con timidez, seguramente incomoda por interrumpir un momento tan intimo como el que estábamos compartiendo, en el cual nos miraban intentando consolarnos el uno al otro en silencio

- lamento interrumpir, pero debo llevarme a la mamá a recuperación – dijo sonriendo.

- ¿Dónde está mi hijo? – preguntó Leah. Pude ver como luchaba por mantener sus ojos abiertos

- fue en una incubadora a neonatología – dijo ella – su niño nació prematuro y deberá permanecer allí por unos días para estabilizarlo

- lo quiero ver – exigió Leah intentando levantarse, yo y la enfermera la detuvimos

- si vamos a recuperación primero, le conseguiré una silla de ruedas para que pueda ir a verlo ¿trato? – mi esposa la miró ceñuda

- vamos Lee, sabes que te conviene – le dije sonriendo. ¿Es común que a pesar de que esta sudada, con el pelo alborotado, con círculos negros bajo los ojos y una mueca de disgusto en el rostro yo la encuentre tan hermosa?

- bien, vamos – le dijo ella poniendo su cabeza sobre la cama – nos vemos en un rato

- claro – le dije antes de besarla.

Una vez que desapareció yo me quedé al medio del pabellón sin poder moverme. Aun asimilando todo lo que había ocurrido

- despierta hombre – Mike se me acercó sonriendo – todo salió bien, tu hijo es bastante fuerte y se recuperara rápido, y ni que decir de Leah, normalmente las mamás quedan agotadas y duermen durante horas. Ella se quiso levantar aun sin salir del quirófano. Increíble

- es Leah – agregue. Mi Leah.

Creo que me dijo algo mas, pero realmente mi cabeza no estaba donde tenía que estar, no, al contrario. Estaba pensando en mi hijo, en mi esposa y en la familia que formaremos, que diablos, en la familia que formamos.

Mis pies comenzaron a caminar con tranquilidad, me sentía liviano, como si caminara en el aire, era algo tan… difícil de describir. Tan… vaya, nunca pensé que podría sentir esto. Lo más parecido fue mi boda, cuando Leah me dijo 'acepto' y comenzó un nuevo capítulo en mi vida.

- ¡Jake! – me giré al escuchar mi nombre, vi a Edward corriendo por el pasillo. Yo sonreí. Maldición, mi sonrisa era tan grande que mis mejillas se tensaron. No tuve que decirle nada, bastó con que viera mi rostro para saberlo – felicidades – dijo antes de abrazarme, palmeé su espalda un par de veces – los demás están ansiosos por saber lo que pasó, quieren matar a Alice por no contarles, y a mí también, por eso me escapé

- hubiese sido entretenido ver como intentan matar a Alice sin hacer que Jasper les tire una ola de emociones encima – bromeé. Edward sonrió por mi mal intento de chiste. Pero yo reí. Reí más. Fuerte. Reí de manera casi estérica. Y apoyándome sobre una pared me dejé caer en el piso.

- ¿estás bien?

- si… es solo que… demonios, soy papá Edward, después de pensar que mi esposa moría, después de tener que matar a uno de mis hijos para salvar al otro, después de toda la mierda que pasamos con Leah… finalmente somos papás… estoy… demasiado abrumado en estos momentos – confesé enterrando mi rostro entre mis manos.

- si… grábate eso… eres papá

UNA SEMANA DESPUES…

- ¿estás lista? – le pregunté a Leah, ella tomó el bolso y con una enorme sonrisa se lo colocó sobre el hombre

- demonios, sí que lo estoy – dijo tomando mi mano y entrelazando nuestros dedos. Besé el dorso de ella – pensé que no saldríamos nunca de aquí

- tú podrías haberte ido hace días

- ¿y dejar a mi hijo solo?, olvídalo – la acerqué a mi cuerpo y besé su coronilla. Hacia 15 días que Leah había dado a luz a nuestros gemelos. Fue un parto increíble. Lo vi todo, ame mas la vida y amé mas a mi esposa por el milagro de la vida que era capaz de realizar.

Nuestro pequeño estuvo en una incubadora por haber nacido prematuro y con los pulmones inmaduros, además de tener un tamaño bastante menor al que correspondía. Fue un niño mimado, tuvo 4 doctores personales, Edward, Daniel, Esteban y Michael, quienes estaban constantemente rondando neonatología viendo cómo iba su progreso, además de ellos Loreto también lo revisaba, además de Verónica, la pareja de Michael, quien era enfermera permanente en ese sector.

Dos días después del parto a Leah le dieron de alta diciéndole que debía tener reposo casi absoluto. Pero, vamos, ella es Leah Clearwater, la mujer más cabezota de este planeta. Cuando se negó a irse de alta, dijeron que necesitaban la cama para otra paciente y tenía que salir de allí si o si. Entonces ella durmió en las sillas del pasillo de neonatología. Literalmente durmió allí. Al menos durante 3 días, los siguientes 10 le permitieron quedarse cerca del lugar en una de las camas de descanso de las enfermeras. Tenía suerte de que la conocieran en ese hospital. De otra manera la echaban con seguridad.

Aunque, conociendo a mi esposa, ni eso la detiene.

Ahora, finalmente 15 días después, podemos tomar a nuestro hijo y llevarlo a casa.

- aquí estás – habíamos entrado a la sala donde estaba nuestro niño, y Leah al verlo se le iluminaron los ojos. Con ansiedad tomo al bebé y besó su mejilla poniéndolo acunado entre sus brazos. Increíble, se veía tan hermosa con el niño en brazos. Tan hermosa – ven a saludar a tu hijo – me acerqué con una sonrisa y besé su frente

- hola campeón – dije, Leah levantó al niño hacia mí ofreciéndome que lo tomara. Negué. Aun no lo había cargado. Estaba siempre dentro de la incubadora, y Leah solo lo tomaba para alimentarlo y luego debía volver a ponerlo allí. Ahora que podíamos alzarlo en brazos tenía algo de miedo. Es tan… pequeño, tan indefenso…

- Emmet tenia razón, cobarde – se burló sonriéndome – no pasará nada, Jake, toma a tu hijo en brazos – tragué seco y asentí con lento. Demonios… _"Dios no dejes que se me caiga, o que lo abrace muy fuerte, o…"_

Dejé de pensar cuando sentí el pequeño cuerpo entre mis brazos. El calor que emanaba esa pequeña personita era… embriagador. Me encontraba tan a gusto que me costó recordar porque estaba tan jodidamente asustado.

Enfoqué mi vista en él grabándome cada línea de su rostro, tan pequeño, tan hermoso… hasta que abrió sus ojitos y posó sus orbes color caramelo sobre los míos. Me hundí en ellos.

Leah POV

- mira, me está mirando – murmuró un excitado Jakob hipnotizado por el pequeño niño en sus brazos. Quería acercarme a mirar, a pesar de que conocía ya sus ojos debido a que lo había visto esta mañana, pero no pude, simplemente observé como él mecía al bebé con delicadeza. Como lo alzaba un poco para alcanzar su frente y besarlo. Como le hablaba con suavidad mientras mi hijo movía los brazos.

¿Es posible estallar por algún emoción?... creo que ya me había preguntado esto antes. Y aun sigo aquí. Aunque es una de las primeras veces que siento que quiero estallar de alegría.

No podía dejar de mirar a Jakob, se veía tan bien, tan jodidamente sexy

- eres un papá tan lindo – le dije acercándome para besarlo. Él me respondió el beso y volvió su mirada hacia nuestro hijo.

- es hora de que nos vayamos, nos están esperando – asentí

- yo conduzco

- ¿segura?

- claro, me gusta cómo te vez con el niño en brazos, es sexy – ronroneé con tono juguetón, Jakob enarcó una ceja y me sonrió de lado. Ho si, estaba pensando exactamente lo mismo que yo, podía verlo en sus ojos. Demonios, extrañaba tanto hacer el amor con él que estaba por estallar por la acumulación sexual. De no haber estado mi hijo lo tiro al piso y lo monto hasta acalambrarme. Pero habría que esperar un poco

Espero que el bebé no despierte mucho en la noche.

- espero con ansias esta noche – me dijo antes de caminar delante de mí, después de casi 4 meses sin sexo era inevitable que estuviésemos así de ansiosos.

Mientras caminábamos hacia el auto pensé en nuestra última conversación con Mike. Mientras tenían a mi hijo internado le habían hecho una serie de pruebas, el hecho de que hubiese sufrido la Enfermedad del Gemelo Transfusor le daba altas probabilidades que tuviese algún problema a futuro, y había sido tal como esperamos. Tenía un problema cardiaco, el cual tendría que ser tratado a largo plazo, con medicamentos, terapia y algunas operaciones. Ya había hablado de esa posibilidad con Jakob, así que nos esperábamos algo así.

Fue en ese momento en el que agradecí infinitamente el regalo de bodas de las chicas, teníamos el dinero suficiente para cuidar al pequeño, no nos importaba gastarnos una fortuna con tal de mantenerlo sano.

Mike nos había aclarado que con un buen tratamiento crecería como un niño completamente normal, podría incluso correr con nosotros cuando mayor. Si, ya nos veía a los 3 en una pista atlética, extraño tanto correr como hacer el amor con Jakob… mentira, estar con Jake es mejor y definitivamente lo extraño más

- ¿Por qué sonríes? – miré a Jakob y recién me di cuenta de que estaba sonriendo, y de que habían llegado al auto

- solo imaginaba esta noche – respondí elevando mis hombros – estoy decidida a dejarte con agotamiento muscular, necesitarás días para volver a caminar – su risa estridente sonó por todo el establecimientos haciendo que el niño en sus brazos se removiera, Jake solo lo meció y acarició su mejilla con la nariz. Luego volvió su vista a mí

- ya verás mujer, me rogaras clemencia, tengo meses acumulados en el cuerpo y quiero sacarlos todos esta noche – sonreí. _"cuento con eso"_

Al llegar a la casa nos estaban todos esperando, Alice había planeado un enorme recibimiento en la sala de eventos del edificio, estaba toda la familia Cullen, mi familia también había asistido. De la familia de Jakob fue Damián con su novia y Rachel, quien hacia pocos días se había comunicado con Jake, se juntaron esa misma tarde, varias horas después llego a casa y me abrazó con fuerza, se había arreglado con sus hermanas, de hecho se habían juntado también con Damián. Era la reunión de los 4 hermanos Black.

De Billy poco o nada sabíamos. Jakob simplemente no lo quería en su vida, y yo lo apoyaba en todo.

Entre la multitud también estaba Loreto y familia, Daniel y Esteban. Quil, Embry y Cerick no pudieron venir debido a compromisos laborales.

En fin, fue una gran reunión donde se presentó formalmente al pequeño Ethan Alexander Black Clearwater. Nuestro pequeño hijo.

Finalmente llegó la noche y nuestro recién nacido se acostó por primera vez en su cuna, en ese cuarto decorado por todos los seres que amo.

- no se va a perder si lo dejamos aquí – me dijo Jakob al oído cuando no reaccioné al tercer llamado que me hizo.

- lo sé… es solo que, me cuesta dejarlo solo

- tengo el mismo miedo que tu, pero no podemos dejar que crezca siendo un niño sobre protegido, hay que hacerle honor a su nombre – besó mi cuello y luego tiró de mi mano fuera del cuarto. Suspiré, por un lado tenía razón, no podíamos criar a nuestro Ethan en una caja de cristal. Sabía que mi hijo había sobrevivido y mejorado más rápido de lo que se pensaba, por eso elegimos el nombre Ethan, que significa fuerte y firme. Y también Alexander que es vencedor. Eso era mi hijo.

Caminamos fuera del cuarto hacia el nuestro. Me sentía tan cansada, dormir tantas noches en una cama incomoda o incluso sobre una silla de plástico te mata el cuerpo. Si, estaba agotada, rogaba por una noche de sue… gemí ¿Qué pensaba antes de que Jakob llevara su mano a mi pecho?... ni idea…

Sentí el gruñido de Jake cuando puse mi mano sobre la suya y lo animé a acariciar mi seno. Tenía su pecho pegado a mi espalda y sus labios recorriendo mi cuello con codicia… ¡ha! ¡Ya recordé! Pensaba que quería dormir esta noche… ¿pero qué tan importante es dormir cuando tienes al hombre perfecto empujando su erección contra tu muslo? Para mí no tiene ni la menos importancia.

- ¿te molesta si dejo la ternura para la segunda vuelta? – Me giré y lo miré entre curiosa, lujuriosa y expectante – pase de hacerte el amor mínimo 3 veces por semana a 4 meses de abstinencia, quiero tan desesperadamente estar contigo que creo seré rudo y algo animal… espero no te moleste

- si cerraras la boca y actuaras más me molestaría menos – le dije acortando la distancia entre nuestros labios y besándolo con ferocidad. Gimió con profundidad y me empujó hasta que mi espalda chocó con fuerza en la pared de nuestra pieza, mi garganta soltó un gemido de excitación. Sí, me iba a gustar esto de sexo duro y animal.

Sus labios volaron a mi cuello rozando sus dientes sobre mi piel haciéndome temblar. Sentí sus manos bajo mi camisón de tiras yendo directo hacia mis pechos, se sentía tan bien tener su tacto allí, tan jodidamente bien… no pude tener mis manos quietas y las bajé por su abdomen hasta posarlas en su duro miembro.

Ho, como lo extrañaba.

Jakob gruño sobre mi escote cuando apreté con delicadeza su erección, se apegó mas a mi cuerpo dejándome sin aliento por la presión sobre mi tórax. Mis labios fueron hacia su lóbulo y succionaron la piel de su oído. El ronroneó en respuesta.

No demoró mucho más en quitarme el top y comenzar a bajarme los pantalones junto con mi ropa interior. Mi sujetador desapareció casi al mismo tiempo que su polera, y mientras Jakob se ocupaba de hacerme temblar con su lengua en mis pechos, yo use toda mi concentración en quitarle esos pantalones, ha, y también en seguir respirando, claro que la primera tarea era más importante

Cuando finalmente ambos estuvimos desnudos, yo pensé que me llevaría a la cama, pero no, él bajó sus manos y metió sus talentosos dedos en mi entrepierna acariciando mi parte más sensible. Mierda, eso se siente bien

Metió una de sus piernas entre las mías y comenzó a balancearse, sentí su miembro largo y duro rozar mi muslo una y otra vez, hacia arriba y hacia abajo, al compás con su mano en mi centro.

Amo a este hombre.

El calor se comenzó a acumular en mi bajo vientre, me negaba a llegar a mi orgasmo sin tenerlo dentro, así que jugué sucio e hice aquello que tanto le gusta, llevé mi mano hacia su dureza y acaricié su sensible punta

- la mierda Leah – gruñó, acto seguido tomó mis muslos y me impulso hacia arriba, rodeé su cintura con mis piernas quedando sobre su erección, lo besé con ímpetu, como no hacia hace mucho tiempo, como hice antes de que todo comenzara, antes de que se nos vinieran problemas tras problemas, antes de que nuestra vida casi se callera a pedazos. Lo deseaba con cada fibra de mi ser, y más. Era una sensación de pertenencia casi primitiva, la seguridad de que Jakob era completamente mío, y que pasara lo que pasara estaría allí conmigo me embargo completamente, queriendo que dejara de joderme con preámbulos y fuera bruto y animal como me había dicho, lo quería en mi ahora.

Pasé mi mano entre nosotros y empuje mi cadera hacia adelante, Jakob rompió el beso y miró que era lo que intentaba hacer, entonces lleve mi extremidad hacia mi centro y la introduje, gemí por el contacto, y vi como él abría sus ojos mirando fijamente mi acción, lo sentí endurecerme más bajo cuerpo. Pero yo no buscaba tocarme a mí misma, lo que yo buscaba estaba duro y palpitante un poco más abajo, logré levantarme un poco apoyándome de la pared y tomé la erección de Jakob con mi palma. Un gruñido gutural salió de su pecho. Entonces llevé su miembro a mi entrada y me clavé de un empujón.

Ambos gemimos ente el hecho. Mierda. Mierda. Esto se siente mejor de lo que recordaba

- podría llegar solo con ese movimiento – jadeó con su rostro oculto en mi cuello. Sonreí, yo estaba en las mismas. Pero quería más

- no puedes, me prometiste sexo salvaje y lo estoy esperando – susurré en su oído. Gruñó. Nuevamente. Me gustaba mucho ese sonido.

Jakob se comenzó a mover y empujarme contra la muralla, sus labios pegados a los míos o a mi cuello, sus manos apretando mis muslos, mis uñas aferradas en sus hombros.

Jadeábamos en busca de aire, gemíamos el nombre del otro. Mi vientre se lleno de esa tención tan exquisita que anunciaba el pronto arribo de un orgasmo. Jakob aceleró sus movimientos, por lo que estaba tan cerca como yo. Tiré mi cabeza hacia atrás cuando el clímax me golpeo con fuerza. Ho maldita sea.

Sonreí ya que me di cuenta de que Jakob sentía empujando contra mi cuerpo haciendo que mis convulsiones se volvieran mayores. Unas estocadas después se detuvo empujando hacia arriba y entrando más profundamente.

Si, repitámoslo.

Nos quedamos así por un par de segundos intentando volver a respirar, él lentamente me separó de la pared y camino hacia la cama dejándose caer de espaldas conmigo encima

- eso se sintió tan jodidamente bien – me dijo, yo reí

- no va a haber forma de que esa palabra salga de nuestro vocabulario – comenté con respecto al 'jodidamente'. Jakob rio junto conmigo. Respiramos un poco más hasta que nuestros jadeos se tranquilizaron un poco.

- extrañaba tanto esto – dije casi cerrándose mis ojos.

- si… pero aun siento como que falta practica para quitarnos la oxidación del tiempo – sentí su mano recorriendo mi espalda desnuda. Me giré hacia un lado quedando sobre la cama. Lo miré elevando una de mis cejas

- estoy muy oxidada – dije acentuando la palabra 'muy'. Jakob me sonrió radiante y se acerco para acercar sus labios a los míos.

El llanto de un bebé nos detuvo.

- llegará un momento en que ese comunicador será el objeto más odiado por mi – me dijo Jakob refiriéndose al aparato que nos comunicaba con el cuarto de Ethan.

- cuando le dé su comida volveremos a lo nuestro – le di un rápido beso en la boca y me levanté, tomé mi bata negra y fui hacia el cuarto de mi hijo.

Jakob POV

La vi levantarse y me encendí de solo saber que bajo ese pedazo de tela negra de satín no había más que su piel.

- _tranquilo mi vida, llegó mamá – _la voz de Leah se escuchó por el comunicador, con una sonrisa me levanté de la cama y me puse mi bata para ir donde estaba mi familia.

Al llegar al cuarto de Ethan vi a Leah con él en brazos meciéndolo y hablándole bajito. Me quedé allí, embobado viéndola. Hermosa. Sencillamente hermosa.

El hecho de que a pesar de todo estemos aquí, es la muestra de que tener _esperanza_ fue la elección correcta, no me arrepiento de haberla mantenido por ambos, porque yo estaba para ella así como ella para mi, y ambos para Ethan. Éramos una familia, somos una familia, y lo seremos. Siempre.

Leah y yo. Siempre.

_**FIN ^^**_

_**Ho por Dios… siento que voy a llorar. **_

_**Si, este es el final, lamento la demora, pero tenía un problema conmigo misma al decidir el final de esta historia. Tenía otra completamente diferente. Demasiado diferente. Cambié de idea a último minuto.**_

_**Tengo pensado escribir el otro final y subirlo, ustedes pueden juzgar cual prefieren, les gusta la idea?**_

_**Ahora, solo falta el epilogo. **_

_**Espero les haya gustado, le quiero agradecer a mi HERMOSA MADRE por su ayuda con el parto, me relató con detalles (algunos algo traumaticos) como fue el parte que tuvo de mi y de eso salió el parto de Ethan. **_

_**A todo esto, el 'joder' es una broma directa a mi persona, estoy leyendo libros donde esa palabra se repite bastante y ahora no hay forma de quitármelo. Pero, joder, me gusta aunque el resto me mire feo. **__**xD**_

_**Bueno, eso es todo, dejen revis porfa! Es el final y merece de todo el amor que tienen, nos leemos en el epilogo! Un beso!**_

_**Fey Black **_


	24. Final alternativo

_**No soy millonaria, por lo que es obvio que los personajes no me pertenecen y son marca registrada de Stephanie Meyer, solo la historia es mía al igual que Taylor Lautner, que aunque aun no lo sepa será mi futuro esposo y padre de mis hijos. **_

_**FINAL ALTERNATIVO**_

Leah POV

- Jakob cierra la boca – le dije por teléfono a mi esposo. Escuché su carcajada al otro lado de la línea haciéndome sonreír de manera inevitable

-_ pues lamento decirte que no estás aquí para hacerme callar cariño_ – contestó con sorna.

- nada me cuesta colgarte el teléfono

- _te volvería a llamar_

- te volvería a colgar

- _te volvería a llamar_

_- _desconectaré el teléfono de la casa y apagaré el celular

- _iría a la casa a molestarte_

_- _esa idea me gusta mucho – admití haciendo un puchero que él no podía ver. Me reí de mi misma, estoy hecha una cursi cualquiera y lo peor de todo es que ni si quiera me avergüenza serlo - ¿a qué hora volverás?

- _estaré allí más o menos a las diez de la noche_ – me dijo, miré mi reloj y vi que eran las 8 de la tarde, genial, tenía dos horas para ir al supermercado y comprar las cosas para prepararle una rica cena y también para arreglarme. Todo perfecto… pero me faltaban ingredientes. Tomé las llaves del departamento y salí de allí con destino al supermercado

- bien, entonces te veré a esa hora – aunque si fuera por mi lo veo antes, esto de no tenerlo cerca realmente no me gusta mucho.

-_ te amo linda, y te echo de menos_ – vi mis ojos por el espejo del ascensor, podía ver el brillo en ellos. ¿Desde cuándo soy una imitación de Isabella Swan?

- yo también te amo Jake, más vale que te apures o cuando llegues tendrás que proteger tus joyas porque te patearé por el atraso – volví a escucharlo reír y volví a reír por eso. Me encanta su risa. Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron dándome una vista del lobby del edificio, saludé con la mano a Peter, quien hacia un par de meses pasó de estar en la caseta de guardia en el estacionamiento, a estar tras el escritorio de portería en la zona principal, buen asenso.

- _dalo por hecho, hay que hacer lo posible para proteger las joyas de la familia ya que faltan solo unos meses para que vuelvas a usarlas – _negué con mi cabeza, no porque no fuera verdad, si no porque era demasiado cierto, a solo un mes para cumplir mis nueve meses y luego un par de semanas de descanso, podría volver a tener sexo con mi esposo en menos de dos meses, contaba los días en el calendario. Usé el control de la alarma y me guié del sonido de esta al apagarse para encontrar el auto.

- te dejo

-_ ¿Por qué? ¿No estás feliz en nuestro matrimonio? – _preguntó en tono bromista

- conocí a alguien mas

- _¿Qué tiene él que no tenga yo? – _sonreí, que conversación mas bizarra la que teníamos, y solo para no dejar de escucharnos

- ¿Quién te dijo que era un él? – Jakob guardó silencio por un par de segundos antes de volver a hablar

- _sexy… ¿no te atrae la idea de un trió?_ – reí. Entré al auto y puse mi cartera bajo el asiento del copiloto

- que eres idiota – Jakob rió conmigo – ahora si te cuelgo

- _conduce con cuidado, me llamas cuando llegues a la casa_

- claro papá – dije antes de colgar.

Jakob se había ido hace dos días luego de que Marco lo llamara. Su aun-ex jefe le ofreció algo que no podía rechazar, una empresa extranjera quería hacer negocios con Volturi Ltda. Marco necesitaba a alguien de confianza a su lado al momento de la reunión y pensó en Jakob, cuando lo llamó ofreciéndole el trabajo él dudó, hasta que le quité el teléfono y hablé con el señor Volturi yo misma

- Hola – dije esperando respuesta y esperando que mi acción no arruinara todo, Jakob no me miraba muy amablemente que digamos

- _he de asumir que usted es la señorita Leah Clearwater – _asentí a pesar de que él no me podía ver

- ella misma

- _me han hablado mucho de usted – _miré a Jake que seguía con su rostro serio

- espero que solo cosas buenas

-_ por su puesto, cosas maravillosas a decir verdad_

_- _vas le vale a Jakob que lo haya hecho – su risa fue melodiosa por teléfono, nunca había conocido al tal Marco Volturi, lo único que sabía de él es que era parte de la familia mas influyente del país, los hermanos, Marco, Aro y Cayo Volturi eran dueños de las empresas más grandes del lugar.

- _¿a qué debo el gusto de escuchar su voz? _– Jakob rodó los ojos, obviamente podía escuchar la conversación desde donde estaba, que era a mi lado con su mejilla casi pegada a la mía

- es para decirle que Jake irá esta noche a esa junta – Marco volvió a reír

- _es bastante agradable ver a una mujer que toma las decisión correcta por su marido, usualmente ustedes son mucho más juiciosas que nosotros – _sonreí altaneramente a Jakob con un claro "jódete que yo soy más juiciosa que tu según tu propio jefe"

- ¿casado?

- _claro, sin mi Didyme yo no estaría donde estoy ahora, ella es mi conciencia y mi criterio_

_- _felicitaciones a ella entonces por sus buenas decisiones

- _en tu nombre querida, ahora, si pudiera hablar con tu esposo para arreglar el viaje de hoy_

_- _claro, un gusto

- _mío totalmente – _le pasé el teléfono a Jake con una sonrisa de victoria en mi rostro, él lo único que hizo fue sonreír y negar con su cabeza, antes de hablar me dio un rápido beso en los labios y arregló todo el viaje.

Era imposible que lo rechazara, tenía todo pagado, un bono por el viaje, pero más que nada, tenía la oportunidad de escalar en su trabajo, si las cosas iban bien, Jake se convertiría en la mano derecha de Marco volver en el negocio que se haría en el extranjero y sería conocido internacionalmente.

Imposible que no fuera solo por no querer dejarme sola, ni que me fuera a perder. Pero claro, antes de irse me dejó encargada a la mitad del edificio

Condenado sobreprotector.

No me puedo quejar, al menos no mucho. Todo el día de ayer las chicas me acompañaron aquí, lo bueno, es que en mi estado no pueden obligarme a ir de compras. Simplemente no pueden, así que pasamos una tarde relajada sin hacer nada que fuese mucho trabajo, ni si quiera cocinamos, pedimos tacos a domicilio. Hoy se fueron ya que tenían que ver telas para el vestido de Bella, Alice es una hiperactiva con todo lo que tenga relación con sus diseños, así que lo más recomendable era que fueran sin mí. No hay nada mejor que tener una escusa que me salve de esa tortura

Finalmente Jakob llegaba hoy. En un par de horas. Sonreí ante la idea de tenerlo en el departamento nuevamente.

Estacioné el auto frente al supermercado, quería hacerle una cena producida y vestirme linda. Era algo completamente estúpido teniendo en cuenta que solo llevo un poco más de 48 horas sin verlo y que nada se me ve bonito con esta enorme panza que tengo, pero al menos iba a intentarlo.

Avancé a paso rápido por los pasillos sabiendo exactamente que quería y donde estaba, eso era lo bueno de comprar sin las chicas, iba solo a lo que tenía que ir y me ahorraba horas de vueltas y vueltas. Puse en el carro todos los ingredientes que me faltaban para preparar una lasaña, la ensalada y las bebidas ya las tenía en casa

Pasé por la caja para pagar y llevé las pocas compras de vuelta al auto, sonreí para mí misma al recordar que hasta hace unos meses no podía hacer esto debido a que mi salud estaba horrible al igual que mi ánimo. La verdad es que ahora mi alegría estaba por las nubes, este último mes ha sido tan tranquilo que no puedo si no pensar en que finalmente las cosas cambiaron para mejor. Mis dolores casi no están, mi hijo está sano dentro de mí y el otro… bueno… el otro estará cuidando de su hermano allá arriba.

Realmente estaba feliz. Nada iba mal. Y tenía ya ocho meses de embarazo, solo 30 días mas y sería madre de un hermoso varón. Sonreí al pensar en nuestro pequeño Ethan, nos tomó días y discusiones varias quedar en un nombre hasta que finalmente le encontramos el ideal, Ethan Alexander Black Clearwater. Hermoso.

El sonido de mi celular interrumpió el silencio que había en el auto, lo dejé sonar ya que iba conduciendo y no tenía el manos-libres puesto. Luego de un momento la llamada se cortó, pero comenzó a sonar casi inmediatamente. Vi como la luz del semáforo se ponía en rojo y yo frenaba justo en la intersección con la calle principal de la cuidad. Busqué el aparato que seguía sonando dentro de mi cartera, miré la pantalla y vi el nombre de Alice, tomé los audífonos y hablé por el manos-libres. Miré a ambos lados de la carretera y no alcanzaba a ver nada, los edificios me tapaban la vista. Solo una cuadra más y estaría finalmente en el departamento

- hola Alice – contesté viendo como el semáforo cambiaba su luz a amarillo. Puse mi mano sobre la palanca de cambio y me dispuse a acelerar.

- _¡no cruces esa vía! _– el grito casi rompió mis tímpanos

- ¿Qué vía? – pregunté sin entender nada, la luz verde apareció dándome el paso y yo aceleré.

- _¡frena Leah! ¡FRENA! – _no alcancé a formular una pregunta en mi cabeza ya que mis sentidos se llenaron de lo que estaba ocurriendo en ese segundo. Por la ventana del copiloto unas luces llenaron todo el ambiente cegándome por completo, no vi que fue lo que pasó, pero si sentí el choque que impactó mi auto en su parte delantera haciéndome girar, mi cabeza se golpeó contra el volante a pesar de tener el cinturón de seguridad puesto. La voz de Alice seguía gritando, pero el audífono ya no estaba en mi oído, solo su voz diciendo algo en algún sitio llegó a mi cabeza, pero no lo entendí. En el segundo que pasó luego de ese remezón, todo se volvió claro, y no fue porque comprendiera a cabalidad que era lo que pasaba, si no que el ambiente se llenó de luz. El ruido del freno de un auto llamó mi atención haciendo girar mi cabeza. El pánico me atravesó cuando miré por mi ventana. Un auto venia directo hacia mí. Eran sus luces las que me inundaron. Lo último que vi fueron mis manos intentando cubrir mi rostro y mi vientre

Luego todo se volvió oscuro.

Jakob POV

Suspiré mirando atreves de la ventanilla, las luces de la cuidad desde el aire se veían hermosas. Pero no era eso lo que quería ver. Cansado y con un pequeño dolor de cabeza miré mi reloj. Las 9 de la noche. _"una hora más y estaré en casa" _iba en la cuenta regresiva desde casi las 4 de la tarde.

Estaba estúpidamente ansioso por llegar al departamento. Después de estar casi dos meses sin trabajar, despertando cada mañana con Leah entre mis brazos… bueno, abrir mis ojos hoy y encontrarme solo en una cama de hotel fue más desagradable de lo que había pensado, me sentí ridículamente solo.

Y como idiota enamorado la llamé temprano por la mañana solo para asegurarme que no lo estaba, ella me insulto por despertarla a las 7 de la mañana, pero necesitaba escucharla.

Y volví a hacerlo a medio día.

Y nuevamente dos horas después.

Y nuevamente hace una hora.

Y en este instante tengo el celular en mi mano esperando a que el avión aterrice, mi señal vuelva y yo pueda volver a llamarla. Diría que soy un patético, pero eso sería redundante.

Me sentía bastante incomodo desde hace un rato, a pesar de que iba en primera clase, me sentía claustrofóbico y tenía una horrible presión en el pecho que me instaba a querer saltar del avión a pesar de que estuviésemos a 3000 metros de altura. Me hubiese gustado que Leah estuviese a mi lado, le habría gustado Londres, y hubiese sido un buen tiempo de vacaciones o luna de miel atrasada. Pero iba solo.

Súper.

A eso le sumo que Leah no me había vuelto a llamar, es verdad que quizás era porque no tenía señal, pero igual… Dios, soy un sobreprotector peor que Edward.

Luego de un tiempo que se me hizo eterno logré bajar del condenado avión y prendí mi celular, llamaría a Leah apenas estuviese en el taxi, le encantará saber que llego antes de lo presupuestado, gracias al cielo el avión demoró menos, y ahora llegaré en solo media hora.

Estoy feliz

Mientras caminaba el aparato en mi bolsillo comenzó a sonar como loco. Cuando vi la pantalla casi me caigo al ver que tenía más de 20 llamadas perdidas. La presión en mi pecho aumento al venir a mi mente la imagen de Leah. Pero al revisar la lista no vi el numero de su celular, así que no tenia porque preocuparme, ¿verdad?

Negué con mi cabeza intentando sacar la inquietud de mi mente. A Leah no le ha pasado nada. Respiré profundo tranquilizándome, seguramente no es nada, entraré a un taxi y llamaré a cualquiera de los chicos para saber qué pasa, me dirán que quieren juntarse y yo lo negaré porque quiero pasar la noche con mi esposa, luego llegaré a mi casa y ella me estará esperando con su hermoso vientre abultado y yo volveré a sentirme bien y completo.

Eso es lo que pasará.

Si estoy tan seguro ¿porque sigo con dificultades al respirar? Sin aguantar ni un segundo más llamé al primer número que había en mi lista que resulto ser el de Jasper, tomé mi maleta mientras esperaba que respondiera. Tomó solo tres timbres para que la voz de Jasper se escuchara

- _gracias al cielo que logramos comunicarnos contigo – _la voz afligida de Jasper me hizo detener mi marcha, el dolor en mi pecho aumento al triple, un Jasper afligido siempre, siempre es sinónimo de malas noticias

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- _¿estás en la cuidad?_

- acabo de bajar del avión, tomare un taxi e iré a casa ¿Por qué?

_- Jake, deberás venir al hospital de la cuidad – _arrugué el entrecejo sin entender nada mientras que mis pasos comenzaron a acelerarse, su voz cada vez se ponía mas y mas tensa, Jasper al ser un empático siempre estaba tranquilo para calmar al resto, ahora era todo lo contrario y eso me tenia preocupado

- ¿Qué hospital?

- _el Princeton Grills -_ me aterré cuando mi cabeza relacionó ese hospital con el lugar de tratamiento y trabajo de mi esposa.

Mi Leah.

- Leah… mierda… dime que no es por ella – el silencio al otro lado de la línea me confirmó mi temor – no, Jasper…

- _solo apúrate Jake – _no fue necesario que me dijera eso para que yo comenzara a correr por el aeropuerto

- dime qué fue lo que ocurrió, ¿está ella bien? ¿Es el bebé? ¿Se adelantó el parto?

- _no creo que sea bueno preocuparte más…_

_- _no me vengas con pendejadas Jasper, ya estoy preocupado y no saber los detalles me está matando así que abre la boca y comienza a hablar – bramé por teléfono.

- _tuvo un accidente en el auto_ – sentí mi corazón detenerse. Mis peores miedos comenzaron a envolverme y todos ellos tenían como protagonista a mi Leah. Salí corriendo del aeropuerto y tomé el primer taxi que vi. Casi le grité al chofer donde dirigirse y cerré la puerta de un portazo - _¿Jakob?_

- ¿Cuándo pasó? ¿Cómo? ¿Dónde? ¿Está ella bien? Jasper por amor al cielo responde – me costaba respirar, demasiado, me costaba concentrarme. Por dios. Mi Leah. Mi esposa. La persona más importante para mi ahora pasaba por esto, ¿Qué tenían con ella? ¿Cómo tan…?

- _Jake, cálmate_

_- _¡¿CÓMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME? – Grité con desesperación - ¡me acabas de decir que Leah tuvo un accidente en su octavo mes de embarazo! ¡Me calmo y una mierda!

- _tienes razón, pero…_

- solo dime de una jodida vez que fue lo que le ocurrió – mi voz pasó de furiosa a suplicante, a pesar de que mi voz interna nunca dejó de suplicar

- _un conductor ebrio se saltó una luz roja chocando contra el asiento del copiloto del Rabbit, luego hubo un choque contra el lado del conductor por otro auto que no alcanzó a frenar – _Ho por Dios, por Dios, que esté bien, que no sea tan grave como se escucha – _ocurrió hace no más de media hora, la ambulancia se la acaba de llevar al hospital nosotros vamos en camino… Alice intentó decirle, pero no… _- corté la llamada, no podía seguir escuchando. No podía seguir escuchando.

Mierda, mierda, ¡MIERDA!

Llevé mis manos a mi cabeza. Mi mente ya no podía ni si quiera pensar, simplemente me quedé en blanco todo el camino hasta el hospital. Lo único que recorría mi cabeza de manera esporádica era la imagen de mi esposa la última vez que la vi, con ese vestido morado que tenía una cinta bajo su busto y unos zapatos planos de color negro. Habíamos caminado por el parque en el que una vez nos reconciliamos bajo la lluvia. Estábamos felices y juntos. ¿Hace cuanto paso eso? Un poco más de dos días… pasé mis manos por mi rostro sintiéndome culpable.

Si yo no me hubiese ido, si no hubiese viajado, yo habría ido a comprar, yo habría tenido ese accidente no ella. ¿Por qué no fui yo envés de ella? doy mi reino por cambiar de lugares con Leah… y en conjunto con esa culpabilidad no podía evitar sentir rabia por dejarme convencer por ella de ir, yo no quería dejarla sola, no quería, no quería… dios… no… no quiero…

- llegamos señor – la voz del conductor me sacó de mis semis pensamientos, le pagué con rapidez y me dirigí hacia la entrada.

Cuando crucé las puertas de vidrio corredizas varios pares de ojos se giraron para mirarme. Yo detuve mi marcha sintiendo como mi pecho se oprimía. Todos estaban allí, con ojos rojos, caras preocupadas, la angustia palpable en su rostro. El terror profundamente arraigado en sus miradas.

Bella, Rosalie y Alice estaban sentadas con las manos tomadas. Emmet y Jasper estaban a un lado de sus mujeres abrazándolas por los hombros, Edward estaba sentado entre las piernas de Bella en el suelo. Al otro lado de la sala estaba Seth, con la mirada perdida en el piso abrazado a María como si intentara afirmarse de ella o de otra forma caería a pedazos. Y un poco mas allá Daniel y Esteban estaban sentados uno al lado del otro, muy cerca, olvidando cualquier intento de ocultar su relación, ahora solo querían apoyo… un apoyo que yo buscaba desesperadamente, pero quien me lo podía dar no estaba.

Cuando entré todos giraron su cabeza o sus ojos a mi dirección. Y el cambio en sus miradas fue evidente.

Ho por Dios.

Me congelé en mi sitio, el que todos estuviesen tan mal… dios. Eso no era bueno. Un Emmet tranquilo, triste y preocupado no era bueno. Nada de esto era bueno.

Dios no era bueno.

La primera en levantarse de su asiento fue Bella, quien corrió a mi encuentro. Pero yo no pude recibirla. Solo di un paso hacia atrás y levanté una de mis manos para detenerla. No quería a nadie entre mis brazos, a nadie que no fuera mi esposa.

Debió dolerme que sus ojos se pusieran a derramar mas lagrimas de las que ya botaban debido a mi rechazo. Pero no lo hizo, no sentí nada por su dolor. Tenía suficiente en mi pecho como para no aguantar más. Edward se acercó a ella y besó su frente antes de dirigirse a mi

- por amor a Dios, dime que ella está bien – dije con un nudo en mi garganta – te lo ruego

- no lo sabemos, todo el accidente ocurrió y la ambulancia demoró casi veinte minutos en llegar al sitio… entró hace poco a urgencias… Mike te estaba buscando – tragué en seco. Sentía el miedo correr por mis venas. Pero mi mente estaba en standbye, me costaba armar algún pensamiento coherente, o algún pensamiento. Aun tenía la estúpida esperanza de que todo esto no fuera más que un sueño. De que despertaría de una pesadilla para verla a salvo. Sana. Con nuestro hijo… o mierda… nuestro hijo…

- el bebé… ¿Cómo...?

- será mejor que te sientes Jake – retrocedí otro paso alejándome de Emmet quien se había acercado en algún momento en el que mi mente no se hallaba presente.

Dios… no de nuevo. No quiero sentir como si ella se fuese, como si ya no volviera a tenerla entre mis brazos. No de nuevo. No podré soportarlo de nuevo, casi la pierdo en aquel callejón, luego cuando yo estaba en una maldita camilla de hospital… y ahora, nuevamente el sentimiento de muerte me abrazaba sin darme escapatoria… maldita sea.

- Jakob – giré sobre mis talones para encontrarme con Michael, venía a paso rápido hacia mi posición, vestía de verde completo, listo para entrar a pabellón - ¿Cómo estás?

- ¿Cómo está ella?

- necesito hablar contigo, pero para eso quiero que tomes atención a lo que te diré ¿bien? – me preguntó él. Mi pecho se oprimió aun más. Sin poder decir nada asentí – Leah acaba de ser pasada de urgencias a pabellón, se le estabilizó y al hacerle los exámenes se descubrió que tuvo un desprendimiento de placenta por el choque y está sangrando internamente, ahora haré una cesaria de emergencia intentando salvar al niño… – mientras él hablaba yo lo único que podía pensar era en ella tirada sobre el asfalto de la avenida principal, tomando su vientre en un intento de proteger al niño que tanto nos ha costado tener. Y yo sin estar cerca para ayudarla. Sin estar con ella. Por Cristo… ¿Por qué nos haces esto? ¿Qué logras con hacernos la vida imposible? ¿Qué fue lo que te hicimos?… - ¿Jake?

- te estoy escuchando

- te seré completamente sincero… no sé si sea capaz de salvar al niño – el aire se me atoró en la garganta. Enfoqué mis ojos en él.

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? No, espera, no puedes decirme eso yo…

- escúchame Jakob – cerré mi boca y me concentré en el medico frente a mí. Estaba completamente serio. Nunca lo había visto de esa manera – el niño era débil antes, el que sea prematuro, tenga una falla cardiaca y ahora un desprendimiento de placenta no ayuda. Juro que haré mi mayor esfuerzo… lo haré todo… pero no sé si logre mantenerlo aquí - cerré mis ojos dejando que las lágrimas corrieran. Mierda. Esto no puede ser verdad, no pueden hacernos esto… Leah no aguantará perder al niño, ella… Leah

- ¿ella lo sabe?

- Leah esta inconsciente, no ha despertado desde que llegó aquí – no… no… eso no es bueno, que no despierte no es bueno. Mi rostro debió reflejar mi pavor ya que Michael se apresuró a agregar – está viva, pero está perdiendo sangre y con el golpe no ha despertado… Jakob lo lamento tanto

- no me digas que lo lamentas, ninguno de los dos está muerto aun

- lo sé… pero hay una alta probabilidad de que el niño muera… y otro tanto que lo haga la madre

- ¿Qué? – Negué vigorosamente - no – dije tomándolo de la camisa y acercando mi rostro al suyo, lo levanté un poco del piso – ella no va a morir – gruñí – ella no va a morir ¿me escuchaste?

- Jakob cálmate – dijo alguien desde mi espalda, sentí las manos de alguien sujetando mis brazos, pero me solté de un manotazo. Fue cuando me di cuenta de que era Emmet quien había intentado detenerme – Jasper por favor haz algo – gritó girándose a él. Pero el empático no estaba en buenas condiciones. Se encontraba con el ceño fruncido y sus manos en su pecho. Le costaba respirar.

- no puedo – dijo en un jadeo – lo he intentado pero no lo afecta – por amor a Dios, esto no puede estar pasando, Dios santo no me puedes quitar a Leah, no me la puedes quitar, te lo ruego, no sé qué hacer sin ella.

- Jake, sé que no estás en condiciones de decidir nada en este momento… pero hay algo que debo preguntarte antes de que vuelva – no hice ni dije nada, no estaba allí en ese momento – en caso de que deba privilegiar la sobrevivencia de alguno… – lo miré sin entender

- ¿perdón?

- si llega al momento en que debo salvar a uno de los dos…

- ¿me estás haciendo elegir entre mi esposa y mi hijo? – Pregunte con indignación - ¿Qué clase de enfermo eres? ¿Cómo te puedes hacer llamar médico? – me acerqué y lo empujé con fuerza, el doctor perdió el equilibrio pero fue ayudado por Edward, quien evitó que terminara estrellado en el piso. Estaba que explotaba, mi cabeza ya no podía procesar nada de que lo me decían ¿realmente este estúpido doctor me preguntó eso? ¿Si mi esposa o mi hijo?

¿Tengo que decidir?... mierda… no puedo hacerlo… no puedo…

- bien, tranquilízate Jakob… solo intento saber qué hacer en caso de que las cosas se pongan peores de lo que están – todo el mundo guardó silencio, podía sentir la mirada de cada uno de mis amigos sobre mí. Y eso me estaba poniendo enfermo – volveré a la sala, ya debe estar lista la sala de operaciones – cuando se giró me llenó la angustia, la posibilidad de que volviera a verlo solo para que me dijera que mi Leah no había sobrevivido me aterró profundamente, tomé uno de sus brazos obligándolo a girarse

- voy contigo – dije, estoy seguro que Michael vio la determinación en mi rostro, no podía decirme que no o lo pateaba allí mismo, no podía alejarme de mi esposa. Así de simple.

- vamos – no me giré a ver al resto. Tampoco me preocupé de donde había dejado mi bolso, o mi chaqueta. Nada me importaba en ese momento, necesitaba ver a Leah con una urgencia enorme, sentía que a cada segundo que pasaba me alejaba mas y mas de ella, sentí que la perdía y no había nada que pudiera hacer, absolutamente nada, y eso me estaba matando.

Mientras seguía al médico por los pasillos internos del hospital me pregunté qué haría sin ella, ¿Qué hago si ella ya no está? Demonios, ella lo es todo para mí. Absolutamente todo. No puedo si quiera pensar en no tenerla a mi lado… simplemente no puedo… no puedo imaginar vivir sin Leah… pero, mierda, tampoco podría dejar de vivir en caso de que ella lo haga, sobre todo si mi hijo sobrevive, tendré que seguir respirando por él, para él… se lo debería a Leah… por amor al cielo, que no se vaya, ruego que no se vaya.

- ponte esto – dijo Michael pasándome varias cosas verdes – no puedes entrar a pabellón porque es una operación de urgencia, pero podrás verlo todo atreves de un vidrio, cualquier cosa que ocurra tu lo sabrás, y si todo sale bien podrás entrar a verla

- todo saldrá bien – afirmé, intentando convencerme de eso. Porque todo saldrá bien, todo… todo…

- Jakob – me llamó, cuando lo miré guardó silencio en un intento de, quizás, elegir las palabras correctas – siento todo esto… siento tener que volver a preguntarte… pero…

- no responderé a tu pregunta, no puedo elegir entre mi esposa y mi hijo… Leah me odiará si sabe que la elegí a ella… y si no lo hago, me odiaré a mi mismo por perderla… no puedo…

- bien – dijo poniendo una de sus manos en mi hombro – vamos – lo seguí por una escalera hacia un piso superior, cuando él entro en una de las salas me apuntó hacia el pasillo. Yo con paso rápido fui por donde me dijo hasta que encontré una pared de vidrio.

Me congelé al momento en que mis ojos enfocaron lo que había dentro.

Sobre una camilla estaba mi Leah, con un tubo en su boca, sangre colgando de unos fierros y mucha gente corriendo de un lado para otro. Vi a Michael entrar en el lugar. Lo vi poniéndose a uno de los lados del cuerpo de mi esposa. Lo vi tomando uno de esos escalpelos y posarlo en su vientre… pero no fui capaz de ver lo demás.

Así de simple, así de cobarde.

No fui capaz de ver como abrían a la mujer que amo… no… pero tampoco me pude quedar sin mirar por mucho tiempo, porque mi necesidad de verla a ella fue más grande, tomando bocanadas de aire levanté mi mirada, pero la espalda de alguien bloqueaba lo que le estaban haciendo en el vientre y solo me dejaba su rostro a la vida, ese rostro que amaba ahora estaba magullado y con rastros de sangre

Pensé en el momento en que a mí me hirieron con un cuchillo, ese día en que intentaron violar a Leah. Ella debió pasar por esto, temiendo por mi vida, preguntándose qué sería de ella si yo moría… nunca pensé que el destino fuera un hijo de puta tan grande como para hacer que las cosas se repitieran. ¿Por qué? ¿Que habíamos hecho con Leah para que nos castigaran así? Todo iba bien, malditamente bien, nosotros, su embarazo, que seamos padrinos… todo iba bien… ¿por qué tenía que venir un tercero y jodernos la vida? ¿Cómo era posible que alguien que no estaba en sus cinco sentidos por el alcohol pudiera echar a perder más vidas además de la suya?... ¿Cómo…?

Un alboroto dentro de la sala me hizo tomar atención en lo que ocurría frente a mí. Alguien tomaba algo de las manos de Michael… se me paralizó el corazón cuando lo vi. Era uno de los bebés. Uno de mis niños. Mi hijo.

Pero no se veía como debería. Estaba plomo, ni si quiera azul o morado como solían salir del vientre, plomo… no se escuchó llanto, no vi movimiento. Nada. La mujer que tenia al niño en sus manos lo llevó con rapidez a una camilla pequeña y comenzó a hacer muchas cosas a la vez, cosas que yo no podía procesar o entender. Solo la veía sacudir al niño y negar con su cabeza, pasaba una manta sobre su cuerpo haciendo fricción, intentando despertarlo. Yo lo único que podía pensar en ese momento era que no se podía ir, no podía irse, habíamos luchado demasiado por él, demasiado para que nos abandonara. Mi pecho se oprimió más de lo que pensé que podría cuando más gente se acercó llevando un carro. Sacaban una paletas y aplicaban un gel… mierda santa… ¿lo estaban intentando reanimar? ¿No respiraba? ¿No…?

Un pitido intermitente llevó mi atención a la mesa de operaciones donde estaba Leah. Tragué en seco cuando noté que eran las maquinas conectadas a ella las que sonaban, me odié a mi mismo por no entender que mierda era lo que pasaba, ¿Por qué sonaban? ¿Por qué todo el mundo corría de un lado para otro? Michael gritaba indicaciones a todos y se movía con rapidez. Sacó algo que no supe que era y lo puso dentro de un pote metálico.

Todo era un enredo, un maldito enredo.

Me comenzaron a dar arcadas cuando vi que el doctor secaba donde había cortado con unos paños blancos… salían completamente rojos, empapados en sangre, empapados hasta gotear… una de las personas que estaban allí cambio una bolsa de sangre vacía por una nueva. Apoyé mis manos sobre el vidrio mientras veía como intentaban cerrar el vientre de mi esposa.

Mierda. Mierda, me sentía tan impotente, aquí parado viendo como mi esposa se iba, sin poder hacer nada por salvarla, sin poder hacer nada por ayudarla, solo mirar como su vida se acaba, como iba a un sitio donde yo no podía ir… como me dejaba solo… cerré mis ojos con fuerza y comencé a hacer lo único que podía: rezar

"_no te la lleves, te lo ruego, te daré todo lo que me pidas, cualquier cosa, lo que sea, pero no la alejes de mi lado, no puedo sin ella… Dios, te lo imploro, no ella, no ella"_

- ¡Trae el carro! – abrí mis ojos de golpe con el grito de Michael, su bata estaba manchada en sangre igual que sus guantes. Se acercó al pecho de Leah y abrió con una tijera la bata que tenia puesta dejando sus pechos al descubierto. Entonces entendí porque pedía un carro.

Un sonido agudo llenaba el ambiente, era constante no intermitente como antes. Fijé mi vista en el monitor y dejé de respirar cuando lo vi. Ninguna línea se movía, todas estaban rectas… todas las líneas que indicaban que Leah seguía con vida estaban planas.

- no – murmuré negando, esto no podía pasar, no podía pasar, no me podía dejar aquí solo, no me la puede quitar – no, no, no – comencé a golpear el vidrio con mis puños, como si de esa manera pudiera hacer que el corazón de Leah latiera nuevamente. Vi con mis ojos anegados en lágrimas como el cuerpo de mi esposa saltaba sobre la mesa por las descargas eléctricas, vi como el maldito monitor seguía emitiendo ese pitido desesperante, como las estúpidas líneas continuaban sin moverse. Como mi Leah continuaba sin respirar.

- ¡Leah! – Grité golpeando el vidrio nuevamente - ¡Leah! – golpeé con más fuerza haciendo que el vidrio temblara, iba a repetirlo, pero de un momento a otro me quedé sin fuerzas, jadeando, sintiendo mis mejillas húmedas por mis lagrimas que no paraban de bajar, no paraban de salir. Aun escuchaba los gritos, aun veía a todo el mundo moverse, pero ahora solo alrededor de ella. Al otro lado de la habitación, sobre una mesa pequeña, había un pequeño cuerpo cubierto con una sábana blanca. Un cuerpo que nunca respiró, que nunca alcanzó a conocernos, a conocer a su madre que dio todo por él, a conocerme a mí que lo amaba aun sin nunca haberlo cargado… - Leah – sollocé sin aguantar el nudo en mi garganta, Michael aun estaba luchando por hacer que el corazón de ella latiera. Pero ya no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado. No sabía cuánto más iba a pasar, en mi mente solo tenía la convicción de que nada de eso estaba resultado, yo mismo me estaba dando por vencido…

Mis rodillas se doblaron y me dejé caer en el piso blanco, mi frente apoyada en el vidrio, pero sin sentir el frio de este. Jadeé en busca de aire. No podía respirar. Tapé mi rostro con mis manos y lloré más fuerte que antes. Lloré porque lo había perdido todo. Absolutamente todo. Mi futuro, mi familia, mi mujer… mi vida se fue a la mierda en solo un par de minutos y yo no pude hacer nada en contra de eso, nada. Como un simple observador estuve presente mientras el destino se llevaba la vida de mi niño, la vida de ella y por ende, llevándose mi vida.

- no… Leah… vuelve… vuelve – rogaba entre sollozos que escapaban de mi garganta. Porque aun no podía creerlo, aun no podía entender como las cosas podía salir de esta manera cuando todo estaba tan bien, tan bien.

Me sentí perdido. Sin esperanza alguna. No tenía nada sin ella. Absolutamente nada que me hiciera respirar, levantarme cada mañana, vivir… ya no había motivos para seguir. ¿Para qué? Si desde que la conozco todo gira en torno a Leah. Todo mi mundo giraba a su alrededor, como si ella fuera la única capaz de mantenerme con vida, ella me mantenía unida a este planeta, no la gravedad. Yo era capaz de cualquier cosa por ella, seria cualquier cosa por ella… era lo que era solo gracias a Leah.

Y ahora no soy nada.

_**SIIIIIIIIIIIII!**_

_**Este es el FINAL yo esperaba de mi, sé que me quieren matar ahora, y confesaré, no sabia si matar al niño o a Leah, asi que para no pelear conmigo misma… los maté a ambos muajajajajaj xDDD**_

_**No me odien, aunque se que ya lo hacen, pero no hay nada que pueda decir a mi defensa mas que el hecho de que amo los finales tristes y sin esperanza… y este es ideal. **_

_**Falta el epilogo, no se si hacer para ambos finales o solo para este… o solo para el otro… ni idea.**_

_**JUZGEN USTEDES cual es el mejor (pregunta tonta ya que se cual van a preferir)**_

_**Nos estamos leyendo en los epilogos y no me odien mucho ¿ya? Solo soy una enfermera sádica **_

_**Un abrazo grande ^^**_


	25. Epílogo final alternativo

**ADVERTENCIA 1: lean con tiempo porque es un capitulo extremadamente largo**

**ADVERTENCIA 2: lean con ganas porque es el final jajaja, abajo les explico más.**

**ADVERTENCIA 3: les recomiendo que vean este video y escuchen la canción es 'Open your eyes' de Daughtry… ojo con la letra. **/ watch?v = -6lIMJv6Sqo

Jakob POV

Miré el cielo nublado por un par de segundos antes de tener el valor de continuar. Intenté respirar con un poco mas de profundidad, pero se me estaba haciendo difícil. Me costaba inflar mis pulmones. Me costaba inspirar. El viento helado de Octubre sopló en mi rostro helando mi piel. Cerré un poco más mi chaqueta alrededor de mi cuello intentando protegerlo. Pero me di por vencido, el frio estaba por todos lados. En todos lados…

Con lentitud bajé mi mirada y la puse sobre el objetivo frente a mí. El lugar estaba lleno de gente, toda a la cual yo conocía, amigos míos, amigos de ella. Todos dando un último adiós. Todos intentando dar apoyo. Pero nada ayudaba. Mi mente tenía claro que no importaba cuantas personas estuviesen allí, nada iba a hacer que yo me sintiera mejor. Nada me iba a devolver la vida. Porque todo lo que yo era lo era gracias a ella. Y ahora estaba lejos. Sin importar que tan cerca estuviese su cuerpo, ahora ella no estaba conmigo. Y no podía hacer nada al respecto, estaba demasiado cansado para hacer algo

El sacerdote habló durante mucho tiempo, o pudo haber sido poco, realmente no tenía idea ya que mi mente estaba en cualquier otro sitio. Ver el féretro cubierto de flores me enfermaba lo suficiente como para no querer que mi mente estuviese presente. Pero tenía que estar allí. Estaba malditamente obligado.

Yo lo único que quería era correr lejos. Desaparecer.

Sin darme cuenta todos se levantaron de sus asientes y rodearon el sitio. Entonces el ataúd comenzó a descender para perderse en la oscuridad de la tierra. Me entró el pánico. No se podía ir, no después de todo lo que habíamos pasado… no se podía ir dejándome aquí lleno de problemas, sintiéndome tan jodidamente solo. La garganta se me cerró arrancando un gemido de lamento que fue imposible retener. Las lágrimas nunca bajaron, lo que no era raro, ya había derramado bastantes como para considerar que toda mi vida estaba con su cuota de llanto saldado. Pero hubiese preferido hacerlo. Hubiese preferido llorar y dejar de sentir el nudo en la garganta y el dolor lacerante en mi pecho. Dios, mi pecho dolía tanto. Tanto

Se perdió. Desde donde estaba ya no podía verlo. No podía ver el ataúd. Sentía el llanto a mí alrededor. Los jadeos en busca de aire, los lamentos por la vida que se había perdido y que nunca se vería. La vida que nos dejaba. La vida que se llevaba parte de la mía. Quería tanto tomarla de la mano. Tener a Leah a mi lado. Abrazarla, apoyarla, amarla, besarla… quería a mi esposa, quería a mi alma gemela, a la razón de mi vida. Pero no la tenía… y eso estaba comenzando a volverme loco. No podía hacer nada. No iba a hacer nada.

Poco a poco la gente comenzó a irse, abrazándome antes de hacerlo, tomando mi hombro en señal de apoyo… mirándome con lástima. Yo nunca los miré, ni si quiera cuando mis mejores amigos pasaron a mi lado. Ni cuando mi familia o la de ella lo hicieron. Mis ojos se habían vuelto unos putos masoquistas y no dejaban de ver la maldita caja de madera que ya estaba a dos metros subsuelo. No podía ver el color de la madera ya que estaba cubierto de flores. El aire apestaba a flores, aumentando mis nauseas, mis ganas de largarme y olvidarlo todo. Olvidarme inclusive de respirar.

Mierda, dolía tanto.

Finalmente no pude soportarlo, no pude seguir con eso. Sin mirar a la única persona que estaba allí conmigo me giré en dirección al auto. Debí decirle algo, pero no podía pronunciar palabras, además, cada uno estaba en su mundo, los cuales quedaban en galaxias diferentes y aunque le hubiese anunciado que me iba… lo más seguro es que no me hubiese escuchado.

Cuando llegaba al auto me detuve antes de poner la llave en la puerta.

- ¿Qué esperas? – le pregunté a Damián quien estaba sentado en la banca junto al auto.

- a ti supongo – dijo acercándose

- ¿para qué? – giré la llave y abrí la puerta, sabía que era lo que quería, y yo no tenía intención de escucharlo

- Jakob, quiero que sepas que…

- ¿lo sientes? – Lo interrumpí, Damián no respondió - ¿Qué me apoyas? ¿Qué puedo contar contigo en todo lo que necesite? ¿Qué te imaginas como me siento? – guardamos silencio, yo sabía que él estaba mirándome, pero no era capaz de levantar mi mirada. No quería lástima, no quería apoyo, porque nada me iba a servir, absolutamente nada. De nadie. Solo una persona podría consolarme… pero no estaba. Suspiré con cansancio apoyando mi cabeza sobre el borde de la puerta. Tenía tantas ganas de llorar. Justo ahora – hazme un favor

- claro – cerré el automóvil de un portazo – pásale las llaves, iré caminando

- pero…

- o le pasas las llaves o las dejo en la puerta – por primera vez hicimos contacto visual y me arrepentí, mierda, podía ver mi reflejo en sus lentes negros y me veía jodidamente fatal.

- dámelas – y eso hice. Le pasé las llaves y sin tocarlo caminé hacia la salida del cementerio.

Nadie me siguió, y si lo hizo no me di cuenta, disfruté de un momento de privacidad, la cual no estaba seguro de querer tener, no estaba seguro de nada realmente, ni de querer vivir o querer morir. Quise cambiarme de cuidad, pero no quería dejar esta. Quería volver a nacer, pero seguir aquí. Era un enredo mental que no tenía solución alguna.

A mitad de camino me detuve, llevaba más de una hora de caminata y aun quedaba terminar de recorrer la mitad de la cuidad, llegaría en casi dos horas más al departamento y no quería hacerlo, porque nada allí era lo mismo. Desde hace días que nada allí era como antes, no me sentía en mi hogar, todo iba de mal en peor y cada vez que entraba solo sentía que iba directo a un infierno que me consumía lentamente. Quemándome vivo, pero sin dejarme morir.

Mis rodillas comenzaron a fallar obligando a encontrar un sitio donde sentarme. Entré a una pequeña plaza y me senté. Mi pecho tenía una opresión constante que me cortaba la respiración. No podía mas, no quería seguir luchando, estaba cansado, tan cansado que morir seria una bendición. Pero no podía hacerlo, y eso me volvía loco.

La extrañaba tanto. Tanto… Entonces no pude aguantar más. Oculté mi rostro entre mis manos y comencé a llorar nuevamente.

_**UN AÑO DESPUES**_

Estaba arrodillado en ese pasillo blanco, con mi mano y mi frente sobre el cristal. Aun podía escuchar los ruidos en el pabellón, la gente corriendo intentando salvarla, la voz de un hombre gritando que despejaran el sitio porque haría la descarga. El sonido agudo del monitor indicando que ella ya no vivía. Que yo no vivía.

- por Dios Leah… - rogué cerrando mis parpados con fuerza – no te vayas… te amo… - los jadeos salieron de mi garganta en forma de sollozos – no me dejes – dolía como el infierno, no habían palabras para describir el dolor - te lo ruego… Leah…

El piso bajo mi cuerpo comenzó a dar vueltas mareándome, no quería abrir mis ojos y ver esa camilla con el cuerpo de mi esposa sin vida. Quise gritar en un estúpido intento de que despertara y todo fuera un sueño, que ella me tomara de la mano y me abrazara como siempre, dijera mi nombre en susurros…

- Jake… - el murmullo cansado de alguien resonó en la oscuridad que me envolvía

- Jakob… - mi corazón saltó un latido pensando que era ella – Jake despierta – pero no… esa voz la reconocía, no era de ella, era un hombre… - Jakob despierta – no, devuélvanme a mi esposa, la quiero…

Todo a mí alrededor comenzó a agitarse y mi cabeza empezó a doler.

- Jakob despierta hombre – mis párpados hicieron el intento de abrirse, pero yo en general me rehusaba, alguien tenía mis hombros en sus manos y los zarandeaba adelante y atrás haciendo que mi cabeza amenazara con explotar. Finalmente, y contra mi voluntad, mis parpados dejaron que la luz diera sobre mis pupilas logrando enfocar el rostro de Emmet – menos mal, estuve a punto de meterte a una ducha con agua helada

- te castro – respondí con voz pastosa, y me arrepentí, la resonancia de mi propia voz hizo mella en mi cabeza – mierda, duele todo

- entiendo la sensación, me duele todo y un poco mas – bromeó el oso – Seth, levanta tu trasero de mi alfombra y dile a Jasper que si no sale luego de la ducha me meteré con él – la risa de mi cuñado retumbo en el sitio.

- baja el volumen – gruñí tomando mi cabeza, por la mierda, duele.

- lo siento Jake, pero si vieras tu cara reirías igual que yo – arrugué mi ceño y enfoqué su sonriente rostro. Recordé que era lo que hacía en el departamento de Emmet. Estúpida despedida de soltero. Estúpida botella de ron y de vodka… y tequila… ¿tomé de la de whisky? Cuando intenté levantarme me di cuenta que no podía hacerlo, miré hacia mi pecho y la cabeza de Edward estaba cómodamente apoyada allí, el idiota aun dormía. Me inundaron los celos.

- ¿Por qué él aun duerme aun y yo no?

- porque él no es el padrino de mi matrimonio – Damián entró a la sala para responderme, tenía el cabello mojado y la camisa blanca abierta.

- ¿eso significa que me levanto antes que él? – mi hermano asintió con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro, gruñí. Con una sensación de enojo en mi pecho decidí vengarme con quien estuviese más cerca. Lástima por Edward.

Emmet al parecer vio la maldad en mi rostro, porque casi de manera inmediata me tocó el hombro y negó con la cabeza

- espera – susurró antes de levantarse. Lo miré extrañado dirigirse hacia la cocina. Sonreí con malicia cuando vi lo que hacía. Al llegar me lo dio. Hizo una seña para que continuara.

Volteé el vaso con agua sobre el rostro de Edward

- ¡¿pero qué mierda? – gritó levantándose de golpe y tomando aire de manera exagerada. Todos allí estallamos en risas – malditos – siseó, lo que provocó que riéramos con más fuerza que antes – ríanse no más, tropa de ociosos

- eras tú el que no despertaba – dije entre risas

- podrías haber sido más sutil – alegó en mi dirección

- ¿querías que fuera como la Bella Durmiente? – Pregunté elevando una ceja - ¿con un besito? – fruncí mis labios en la mueca de un beso, las carcajadas continuaban

- claro – dejé de hacer el gesto en cuanto vi que Edward se acercaba, me levanté del piso casi al instante. Emmet se dejó caer sobre el sillón tomando su estomago y rompiéndose de la risa. Seth hacía lo propio en el piso y Damián apoyado sobre una pared – ahora no es tan gracioso ¿verdad?

Negué con mi rostro al tiempo en que el médico del grupo se levantaba

- muero por un café – dijo Seth haciendo lo mismo

- da lo mismo lo que hagan, solo estén listos antes de las una ya que la limusina nos pasará a buscar para llevarnos a la iglesia

- ¿estás seguro que quieres amarrarte de por vida Dami? – preguntó Emmet

- Sip, seguro – afirmó mi hermano con una sonrisa.

- bien, es tu vida – suspiró y luego miró hacia al pasillo – Jasper aun sale, ya basta, lleva demasiado tiempo en la ducha, parece niñita – alegó Emmet desde el sillón, con rapidez se levantó de allí y caminó hacia el baño, mientras lo hacia se deshizo de su camiseta y zapatos. Estaba desabrochando sus pantalones cuando entró en el baño.

- ¿Emmet?... ¡¿pero qué mierda estás haciendo jodido idiota? – gritó Jasper antes de que un golpe sordo saliera del baño - ¡sal de la ducha!

Las carcajadas comenzaron nuevamente.

Hacia aproximadamente cinco meses que todos decidimos que haríamos una junta semanal solo entre hombres, el 'El club de Emmet y sus gatitos' según él mismo nos definía. Vale decir que los golpes vuelan cada vez que nos llama de esa manera. Fue en una de esas juntas en las cuales Damián nos dijo que le había hecho la gran pregunta a Stephan y ella había aceptado. Le preguntamos si estaba completamente seguro, no llevaba más de ocho meses de noviazgo. Emmet uso todo tipo de artimañas para convencerlo de que no se amarrara de por vida… pero no hubo caso. Él estaba decidido, y nada lo haría cambiar de opinión. Al diablo con el resto. Yo conocía ese sentimiento.

Aquí estamos, cinco meses después, a punto de ir a la iglesia donde mi hermano pequeño se casará… y yo haré de padrino.

No tenía muchas ganas de ir a un matrimonio, porque los recuerdos eran demasiados, y ya sufrí esto hace menos de siete meses cuando Edward y Bella se casaron. Por todo lo que ocurrió antes habían decidido posponer su matrimonio pero no se lo permitimos. Ellos debían ser felices… fue una hermosa ceremonia, que yo no disfruté en lo mas mínimo. Gracias al cielo que Emmet era el padrino, porque yo habría sido un asco. A partir de ese día, cuando crucé las puertas del departamento, mi vida se hundió más de lo que ya estaba.

Suspiré intentando olvidar un poco el fracaso que era mi vida. Mi hermano lo merecía. Alice era la más contenta, salió de organizar la boda de su hermano para hacer lo mismo con el mío, por más que Damián se negó nadie lo tomó en cuenta, el matrimonio era un regalo por parte de los Cullen y la fiesta por parte de los Hale. Yo les regalé un departamento a unas cuadras del edificio donde yo seguía viviendo, supuestamente.

Quise quedarme allí. Pero no podía estar dentro más de un par de horas. Contraté a alguien para que fuera dos veces a la semana a limpiar. Estaba durmiendo hace cuatro meses en un hotel cercano. Tenía claro que lo mejor que podía hacer era vender el departamento y comprarme otro en cualquier parte. Pero los recuerdos me retenían y alejaban al mismo tiempo.

Era algo desesperante.

Llegamos a la iglesia casi sin darme cuenta. Íbamos todos en la limosina que Alice había arrendado, cada uno conversando con el novio mientras que yo lo único que podía hacer bien era mirar por la ventana las mismas calles que alguna vez recorrí vestido de novio. ¿Por qué Damián eligió la misma iglesia en la que yo me casé sin si quiera saber que era la misma? Podría decir que era debido a que Dios me odia. Pero si nos guiamos por los acontecimientos de mi vida… Dios no existe. Por lo tanto solo tengo una suerte del demonio.

Cuando llegamos vi que el sitio ya estaba bastante lleno. Sabía que muchos de los invitados eran compañeros de la universidad de los novios, pero otros eran amigos de Damián de cuando él bailaba como stripper para ganarse la vida… momento en el cual le bailó a… ok, detengamos ese pensamiento.

Caminé con parsimonia hacia las escaleras del lugar santo donde ya estaban mis tres mejores amigas, en sus perfectos vestidos y viéndose hermosas como siempre. Las tres al verme me sonrieron. Me abrazaron como si no me hubiesen visto en mucho tiempo, lo cual es bastante cierto. Hacía más de un mes que no las veía. No porque no quisiera si no porque… no podía. Sabía que eso conllevaría a otras cosas que no me harían muy bien.

Acompañé a Damián hacia el altar donde nos pusimos a esperar. Los demás llegaron a nuestro lado haciendo bromas de todo tipo, sobre todo Emmet quien no podía dejar de disuadirlo de casarme. Éramos unos locos riendo fuerte en medio de una iglesia. Todos nos miraron feo, pero qué más da, yo ya no soy alguien que le tenga respeto a este lugar.

Cuando escuché las risas a mis espaldas me envaré. Sabía quien estaba entre ellas. Sabía que pasaría una vez que me girara. No importaba que fueran siete meses desde que la vi por última vez. A penas mis ojos se topasen con sus orbes miel se me olvidaría todo, desde las peleas hasta el distanciamiento, cualquier recuerdo del tiempo en que casi nos matamos sin mirarnos quedarían enterrados bajo aquellos en que éramos felices.

Pero he descubierto que soy un jodido masoquista. Por lo tanto me volteé a verla.

Y allí estaba, preciosa como la última vez que la vi.

Leah.

Fue como si la llamara, porque al tiempo en que yo me giraba hacia ella, Leah lo hacía hacia mí, encontrando nuestros ojos y teniendo esa conexión que siempre tuvimos. Pero que un día ya no soportamos. Ya no pudimos vernos a los ojos sin sentir que todo se iba a la mierda con cada segundo que pasaba.

Ninguno de los dos sonrió o saludó al otro. Y como si nos hubiésemos puesto de acuerdo ambos volvimos a lo que estábamos haciendo antes de ese contacto visual.

Mientras Damián se mordía las uñas debido a que Stephanie llevaba más de diez minutos de retraso yo volví al pasado sin querer hacerlo. Volví a ese día en la clínica… donde casi morimos ambos.

_Flashback_

_Me sentía ahogado entre los sollozos que escapaban de mi garganta. Pero no me importaba mucho, si moría por falta de aire lo haría feliz, desesperado. No podía escuchar nada que no fueran los jadeos de mi garganta, me aislé del mundo en un intento desesperado de dejar de escuchar el desagradable sonido del pabellón. No quería oír a la gente gritando indicaciones, ni el monitor, ni el eco de los instrumentos médicos… no quería escuchar nada que hiciera real el hecho de que mi esposa e hijo estaban muertos._

_Me sobresalté cuando una mano se posó en mi hombro, levanté mi cabeza con rapidez para encontrarme a Michael. Comencé a negar con mi cabeza ya que no quería que me dijese lo que ya sabía. No quería el típico 'lo siento, hicimos todo lo que pudimos'_

_- Jake ¿estás bien? – negué con mi cabeza, estaba de todo menos bien – Jakob, las cosas que pasaron en pabellón…_

_- no me lo digas – lo detuve, quise levantarme del piso, pero no tenía la fuerza suficiente – no quiero oír que ella… que Leah…_

_- está viva – la respiración se me cortó en cuanto escuché esas palabras. Y por arte de magia, viví nuevamente._

_Fin flashback_

Leah estuvo dos minutos legalmente muerta.

No sabía la razón que tuvo para volver a respirar, pero lo hizo, y yo fui tan feliz como no se puede imaginar. Mi Leah estaba de regreso, ella estaba a mi lado, era todo lo que quería. Estuve horas dándole las gracias a Dios. Por no llevársela, por dejarla a mi lado.

Cada minuto que ella estuvo inconsciente yo sostuve su mano. Velé su sueño deseando ver sus ojos una vez más… pero cuando finalmente ocurrió…

Leah no estaba 'legalmente' muerta… pero no había vida en ella cuando despertó.

Sus ojos no brillaban como antes, no me miraban… no hablamos ese día en que avivó, cuando lo hizo yo estaba a su lado con sus dedos entrelazados entre los míos, era lo único que me mantenía respirando, lo necesitaba como salvavidas… pero los soltó cuando separó sus parpados, se giró y me dio la espalda. Nunca la escuché llorar, al menos no mientras estaba en el hospital. Durante sus tres días de hospitalización se negó a recibir visitas, nadie, ni si quiera sus amigas o su hermano. Solo Loreto podía entrar y era porque estaba como enfermera en cirugía… Leah le pidió que la llevara a una sala de aislamiento y no tengo idea como lo hizo para saltarse los protocolos, pero allí estuvo. Edward nunca entró como tampoco Daniel, sin importar que fueran médicos en el lugar. Mike solo lo hizo una vez. Luego no dejó que la tratara. Yo tampoco podía entrar.

- acepto – volví de mi ensimismamiento cuando mi hermano aceptó a Stephanie como esposa ¿en qué momento había comenzado la ceremonia? Con rapidez me acerqué con el anillo y se lo entregué, Damián me sonrió con ese brillo en sus ojos que yo extrañaba. Hacía mucho tiempo que yo no lo tenía.

Fue tan inevitable llevar mi mirada hacia la tercera fila de la iglesia. Donde Leah estaba junto con las demás. Mis ojos vagaron en su dirección aun hambrientos por mirarla. Porque no lo voy a negar. A pesar de llevar meses sin vernos yo aun la amo. No importa que sea capaz de sonreírle a los demás, no importa que sea capaz de levantarme cada día para trabajar… yo aun necesito a mi esposa para darle un sentido a todo lo que hago.

Leah POV

Miré cada movimiento de Jakob mientras le entregaba el anillo a Damián. Y mi cabeza se llenó de recuerdos, de un nervioso hombre temblando mientras deslizaba la alianza en mi dedo corazón… ¿Cómo terminamos en esto?

Ho… ya recuerdo… no soportamos todo lo que ocurrió

Mis ojos se toparon con los suyos empapándome de él. Mierda, lo extrañaba tanto que dolía.

- te está mirando – comentó Alice a mi lado

- lo sé, no soy ciega – respondí en un susurro.

- son una pareja de idiotas

- y tu una Barbie plástica y superficial – le dije a Rosalie dándole una mirada mordaz - ¿me ves quejándome de eso?

- dejen a Leah tranquila, saben que su humor se vuelve de los mil demonios cuando Jakob está cerca – no miré a Bella porque no sabía si tomarme su comentario como una ayuda o una crítica. Así que preferí mantenerme callada y seguir mirando la ceremonia sin tomarle ni el más mínimo de atención. Porque llevaba cerca de media hora sentada aquí sin ver nada. Mis ojos miraban. Pero mi mente estaba lejos.

Volví a esos días en el hospital. Cuando yo ni si quiera quería saber de mi misma. Cuando desperté estaba sola en mi habitación, al ver todo blanco recordé el accidente. Y mis manos se dirigieron de inmediato a mi vientre, el cual estaba plano. El miedo y la ansiedad me recorrieron por completo. Tenía miedo de llamar a alguien y preguntar qué había pasado, no quería escuchar su respuesta. Mi vista se fijó en la carpeta que descansaba en la mesa a los pies de mi cama. Con rapidez la tomé y comencé a hojearla.

Mi vida se cayó a pedazos con cada palabra que leí: 'desprendimiento completo de placenta' 'paro cardiorespiratorio' 'feto mortinato' 'RCP'… feto mortinato… feto nacido muerto… mi bebé… mierda… mierda mi niño… no…

Debí desmayarme o algo, porque lo siguiente que supe fue que alguien tomaba mi mano. Cuando abrí mis ojos encontré los de Jakob. Rojos e hinchados. Tuve ganas de abrazarlo, de besarlo, pero no pude, me sentía sucia y tan culpable, por mi causa nuestro hijo había muerto, ambos, dejándonos solos, destruyendo su sueño de formar una familia… todo era mi culpa, ya no tenía nada que ofrecerle. Con la vergüenza carcomiéndome por dentro me giré. Porque no podía mirarlo a la cara. Simplemente no podía.

Los días pasaron y todo se volvió peor. Jakob debió percibir mi rechazo, o tal vez realmente no tenía ganas de mirarme o hablarme, porque en el funeral de Ethan ambos estábamos en un sitio diferente, uno al lado del otro, pero demasiado lejos como para sentirnos. Fuimos los últimos en quedarnos. Fui la ultima en decirle adiós a ese niño. Le pedí perdón por todo, por negarle el regalo de la vida y alejarlo de un hombre que habría sido un gran padre.

Lancé una última rosa sobre el féretro antes de abandonar el cementerio.

- ¡felicidades! – el grito de Alice me despertó del ensimismamiento. Damián iba tomado de la mano de su esposa sonriendo y caminando por el pasillo mientras todos a mí alrededor gritaban y lanzaban arroz.

Sonreí con ganas al ver su felicidad. Quería mucho a ese niño y verlo así de contento me llenó el alma.

- vamos pronto que debemos llegar antes a la fiesta – Alice tomó mi mano y comenzó a caminar rápidamente hacia el auto, yo comencé a reír

- ¿pero porque? – pregunté antes de que me lanzara dentro del automóvil, Bella y Rosalie entraron después de mi

- porque tenemos que terminar de arreglar algunas cosas, recibir a los invitados y decirles donde se sentarán… - comenzó a dar una lista de cosas que debíamos hacer mientras que yo sonreía por su ensuciamos. Las demás también lo hacían. Las miré con añoranza, si no fuera por ellas yo habría muerto de depresión en alguna pieza.

- ¿y no se supone que contrataste gente para todo eso? – comentó Rosalie mirando sus uñas con una perfecta manicure francesa

- con los invitados hay que ser delicados y ver que se sienten donde deben porque… - me perdí de su respuesta mirando por la ventana. Mi ánimo estaba tan diferente a la última vez que estuve en un acontecimiento como este.

Para la boda de Bella yo no valía un peso, nada. Mi ánimo era totalmente depresivo, se me había diagnosticado depresión postparto y la enfermedad me tenía completamente tomada. Ella quiso atrasar el evento pero me negué al igual que Jakob. Que nosotros no estuviésemos bien no significaba que ellos debieses dejar de ser felices. Al contrario.

Un mes después del funeral Jakob tuvo que viajar a Londres. Cuando se fue yo no estaba en el departamento. Su avión partía a media noche… yo podría haber salido del turno a la hora que correspondía para estar con él por las horas que le quedaban en la ciudad. Pero no pude. Le mandé un mensaje diciendo que había tomado turno completo y no volvería hasta el día siguiente.

Cuando crucé la puerta ya no estaba.

No dejé que pasaran muchos días después del accidente antes de volver a trabajar. Necesitaba hacer algo, alejarme de ese sitio, evadir a Jakob porque no era capaz de hacerle frente. Y cuando él se fue… me sentí rota por dentro. Más de lo que ya estaba. Estaba totalmente sola. Y no lo pude soportar.

A los dos días de su partida yo tomé mis cosas y me fui del departamento. Arrendé un cuarto en un hotel cercano. El dinero me daba igual, aun teníamos ese fondo enorme en el banco y había que gastarlo de alguna manera… aunque nunca quise que fuera así. Marchándome de mi hogar, escapando a la soledad que dejó su partida.

No podía quejarme, mientras estábamos en el departamento no nos dirigíamos la palabra, ni si quiera un _'buenos días'_, cada vez nos veíamos menos… volvió una semana antes del matrimonio de nuestros amigos. Hasta entonces solo nos habíamos comunicado por mensajes esporádicos. Uno al día, quizás dos, un _'¿estás bien?'_ respondido por _'si gracias'_… o tal vez un _'buenas noches'_ sin recibir respuesta. El día que Jakob volvió yo no estaba allí. Pero luego de turno fui al departamento a enfrentar las cosas. No, más bien fui porque tenía que saber si todo había acabado.

- tus cosas ya no están – dijo cuando crucé la puerta, Jakob estaba sentado sobre una de las sillas de la cocina. Lentamente me acerqué y me senté en el extremo opuesto al que él estaba

- no, estoy en un hotel – asintió llevándose un vaso a los labios, la botella Jack Daniel's estaba sobre la mesa.

- todo terminó ¿verdad? – guardé silencio sin saber que contestar, porque una parte de mi no quería que fuera así… pero tampoco tenía las fuerzas para luchar y la culpa aun me llenaba la cabeza. El silencio se expandió por el lugar haciendo del ambiente más frio que antes – no dejes tus llaves, este sitio es tan tuyo como mío – dijo levantándose, tomó el vaso y la botella. Se dirigió hacia las escaleras. Yo quería gritar. Pero todo lo que salió de mi garganta fue su nombre

- Jakob – él se detuvo con un pie sobre el primer escalón - ¿tienes que volver a viajar? – elevó sus hombros sin mirarme

- es posible… - no dijo nada más. Yo tampoco. Jakob comenzó a subir las escaleras al tiempo en que yo salía de ese lugar. Caminé lo que más pude sin derrumbarme. Pero no llegué muy lejos. Como una maldita cobarde me oculté en el estacionamiento y apoyada en nuestro Rabbit comencé a llorar.

Nos volvimos a ver para el matrimonio de Bella… pero ninguno de los dos le dijo algo al otro. Nos mantuvimos lejos. Supe que él viajó a Londres al día siguiente del evento. Yo rechacé ir a la fiesta porque tomé un turno nocturno.

Y ahora. Siete meses después lo volvía a ver. Y sentí como si fuera esa primera vez en el pasillo de los departamentos en la universidad. Mi corazón volvió a saltar como si nada hubiese pasado… como si no hubiese habido un tiempo en que lo odié por la distancia que teníamos y me odié por no hacerlo feliz.

Jakob POV

La fiesta comenzó tranquilamente, Damián y Stephanie bailaron hermoso, al momento del baile de los padrinos yo me negué con bastante delicadeza.

- jódete Damián, no pondré un pie en la pista – dije cruzándome de brazos ante un recién casado bastante terco

- es mi boda, eres mi padrino y vas a bailar, no me hagas traer a mi esposa para que te obligue y quedes como un idiota mangoneado – achiqué mis ojos

- no serias capaz

- no me provoques Jakob Black, porque de hacerlo ella traerá la artillería pesada, y te guste o no las chicas te harán bailar - hicimos una lucha de miradas en el que ninguno de los dos se querían dar por vencido – siento a Alice y a Rosalie venir hacia acá – comentó sin despegar sus ojos de los míos. ¿Cuál era la posibilidad de que esas dos no armaran un escándalo porque yo no quería bailar? Nulo. Lo harían sin importar que la boda no sea de ellas.

- eres un pésimo hermano

- eres un pésimo padrino – aclaró con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro al ver que me levantaba de mi asiento

- cierra la boca de casado y dime con quién mierda tengo que bailar – refunfuñé. Damián me señaló a quien estaba con Stephanie. Al seguir su mirada me topé con unas pupilas miel que miraban en mi dirección. Ahogué un gemido – dime por favor que estas apuntando a alguien detrás de ella

- Nop, yo quería que mi padrino bailara, mi esposa eligió con quién… y ahora la amo más que antes

- yo te odio más que nunca – confesé sin apartar la mirada de una Leah que negaba con su cabeza… pero sin dejar de mirarme

- veamos si piensas lo mismo mañana – comenzamos a caminar al mismo tiempo que ellas. Nos encontramos al medio de la pista de baile. Nos quedamos mirando sin movernos ni un centímetro. Yo no teñí idea que decir en un momento como este.

- chicos – dijo Stephanie – bailen – fue como si tuviese que dirigir a dos niños pequeños, ya que nos acercó hasta casi tocarnos. Soltamos un bufido exasperado al unisonó haciendo sonreír a los recién casados.

Entonces, haciendo acopio de mis pocas fuerzas cuando estoy cerca de ella, llevé mi mano a su cintura. Me deleité con el roce de su brazo al subir hacia mi cuello. Una canción comenzó a sonar de fondo llenando el espacio con sus notas. _'Open your eyes'_ de Daughtry era interpretado bastante bien por el cantante sobre el escenario. Aunque eso se perdió casi al iniciar la canción, ya que sentí que el cuerpo de Leah se acercaba mas a mi haciéndome sentir su calor a través de la tela de su vestido verde.

- te ves hermosa – confesé, Leah levantó su mirada y la posó sobre la mía, demonios, sus ojos eran más perfectos de lo que recordaba – pareces una dama – bromeé. No tenía idea porque dije eso, solo salió de mis labios antes de ser procesado, para mi agradable sorpresa ella elevó su ceja mirándome incrédula

- gracias, tu también – esto lo recordaba… ¿de dónde?... ¿Dónde?… ¡claro! fue la primera vez que la vi con vestido, el cumpleaños de Bella hace tanto años. ¿Qué dije a continuación?

- no sabía que bailabas, no eres tan tiesa como pareces – sonrió. Santo cielo. Sonrió.

- lamento decepcionarte, pero tú cumpliste mis expectativas, tienes dos pies izquierdos – le devolví el gesto. Mi pecho se agitó al recordar todo eso, cuando aun no éramos ni si quiera amigos, cuando nos comenzábamos a conocer… parecía como si hubiese pasado un siglo desde ese momento en que todo era mucho más fácil.

Nos quedamos en silencio por un momento meciéndonos al ritmo de la música. Podría estar así por años sin cansarme… simplemente tomando su cintura.

- ¿Cómo van las cosas en Londres? – escuchar su voz en mi oído, acercándose para hacerse escuchar por sobre la música fue genial. Jodidamente genial. Hice lo mismo, llevando mis labios a su oído. Me llenaron las ganas de besar detrás, justo en el cuello

- bien, el contrato se cerró hace dos días – dije, me pareció estúpido comenzar a explayarse en eso, pero era mucho mejor a no decir absolutamente nada

- vaya, Marcos debe estar feliz – asentí alejándome un poco para poder verla. No podía negarlo. Por mucho que ahora estemos distanciados, por mucho que quizás lo nuestro ya hubiese muerto… yo aun amaba a mi esposa. El daño que nos hicimos ya no me importaba.

Permanecimos por un momento más en silencio, uno que sería demasiado incómodo si no fuese por la música que aun llenaba el ambiente. No quería que esto terminara, tenía que decirle algo mas o al acabar la música tendría que soltarla y…

- tengo sed – dijo de pronto. Me di cuenta que se tocaban los últimos acordes de la canción – y calor – no miramos por un segundo - ¿Por qué no vamos por algo de tomar y luego conversamos un poco afuera? – preguntó. Solté el aire que estaba conteniendo en mis pulmones.

- espérame en las sillas afuera, te llevaré algo – dije al tiempo que la música acababa. Nuestros brazos bajaron hasta quedar a nuestros costados. Nos quedamos parados uno frente al otro por unos segundos antes de que Leah se girara haciendo que su vestido se moviera con gracia. Tuve una increíble vista de su espalda desnuda mientras se alejaba por entre la multitud hacia la salida.

Fui con rapidez hacia la mesa donde estaban sirviendo los tragos y pedí dos. Al recibirlos me giré hacia la salida. Podía verla sentada sobre una de las bancas mirando hacia el suelo. La ansiedad me recorrió el cuerpo anticipándose a lo que pasaría ahora.

Sería muy bueno, o muy malo.

Suspirando hondamente me dirigí hacia ella. Sintiendo la mirada de varios sobre mí.

Leah POV

- gracias – dije al recibir la copa que Jakob me estaba dando, él se sentó a mi lado manteniendo un poco de distancia. No me gustó. Lo quería a mi lado. Pegado a mí. Fundido si era posible.

- no es por nada – tomamos de nuestros respectivos vasos mirando hacia el horizonte. Un silencio incómodo se formó entre nosotros - ¿Cómo van los turnos?

- bien… ahora estoy en urgencias haciendo turnos dobles, me encanta el turno nocturno de urgencias porque llegan casos increíbles, es casi como tener que volver a estudiar ya que… - me frené en mi discurso ¿en verdad le estoy hablando sobre mi trabajo? ¿Tan bajo he llegado?

- no te detengas – me dijo de pronto

- tenía que parar o te daría todo un discurso sobre medicina que no creo quieras escuchar – lo oí reírse y me encantó. Esa mueca en la que muestra sus dientes blancos en contraste con su piel trigueña… ilumina la estancia. Me ilumina a mí.

- siempre me gustó cuando lo hacías, aprendía mas contigo en esos momentos de lo que aprendí alguna vez en el instituto – sonreí. Tímida. Yo, Leah Clearwater me mostraba tímida ante un hombre que me ha visto en mis peores momentos, desnuda y a fondo.

Patética.

- si… puedo decir lo mismo, ahora se reparar un auto gracias a tus charlas inspirativas – mierda. Quería dejar la estúpida timidez para hablar a quien era aun mi marido y decirle que lo extrañaba. Que me hace falta. No puedo decir que estoy sumida en una depresión porque ya no es así, trabajo sin problemas de lunes a domingo, salgo con las chicas al menos una vez por semana, rio y las pesadillas ahora son esporádicas y no algo de todas las noches. Pero me falta algo, sin el cual puedo seguir, pero no tengo un fundamento para hacerlo.

- ¿Por qué dejaste de vivir en el departamento cuando me fui? – no lo miré. Llevé el vaso a mis labios y tomé un trago.

- demasiados recuerdos y demasiada soledad – lo vi asentir con el rabillo de mi ojo – supe que tú ya no vives allí

- no – contestó en un susurro – demasiados recuerdos y demasiada soledad – quería preguntarle si aun me amaba. Si aun teníamos algo de esperanza. Deseaba que fuera así, yo amaba a mi marido a pesar de todo. Teníamos tantas cosas que decirnos, tanto que aclarar. Pero si él no quisiera decir algo de eso a mí me daría lo mismo, siempre y cuando volvamos a estar juntos.

El reloj de la iglesia comenzó a sonar marcando las doce de la noche. Suspiré sintiéndome una maldita cenicienta. El jodido reloj sonaba y la magia se iba a la mierda.

- tengo que irme – susurré sin ánimos de levantarme. Jakob enarcó una ceja en mi dirección

- ¿complejo de cenicienta? – preguntó

- tanta como tú de príncipe azul

- ese color no me favorece

- ¿prefieres el rosado? – pregunté levantándome de mi asiento, feliz de que la tensión en el ambiente se fuera aunque sea un poco

- combina con el color de mis ojos – dijo pestañeando con rapidez, no pude evitar reír - ¿te llevo? - ¡sí!

- no quiero causarte problemas…

- no me los causarías – dijo dándome el paso. Le sonreí en respuesta y entré nuevamente a la fiesta.

Solo me despedí de los recién casados quienes estaban a punto de irse. Si me acercaba a las tres mosqueteras no dejarían de mirarme significativamente o de llenarme de preguntas. Tenía más que claro que apenas pudiera tendría que responder a su interrogatorio, pero eso podía esperar. Jakob me iría a dejar al hotel, los demás que se jodan.

El camino fue silencioso. Ninguno de los dos dijo algo, incluso nuestras respiraciones eran mudas. Tenía sentimientos encontrados. Quería hablar y hacer miles de preguntas así como responder todas las que él tuviese. Pero al mismo tiempo el silencio se me hacia tranquilizador, si no habían preguntas, no había posibilidad de arruinar el momento con respuestas erradas.

Cuando el auto se detuvo frente a mi hotel nos quedamos callados sin si quiera mirarnos.

- estúpido silencio incomodo – comenté, Jakob sonrió.

- sí, tenia mil cosas que decirte y preguntar pero nunca supe cómo hacerlo

- raro, siempre sabias como llenar un silencio – dije en tono bromista

- antes era más fácil, si no lo llenaba con palabras lo hacía tocándote – fue eso ultimo lo que hizo que nos miráramos. ¿Cuál era el problema de ese plan? Ninguno, por favor que me tocara. Meses durmiendo sola es demasiado - ¿mañana trabajas?

- sí, entro a las ocho – frunció el ceño levemente, como hace cuando se concentra en algo, o cuando toma una decisión

- ¿sigues con los turnos de doce horas?

- si – respondí segura, pero me arrepentí al ver el rastro de decepción en su rostro – pero mañana salgo temprano, solo estoy cubriendo un turno – mentira, se supone que salía a las diez de la noche, incluso había pensado en tomar el turno nocturno y hacer 24… al diablo, Loreto tendrá que reemplazarme

- ¿te gustaría ir a comer algo?

- si – respondí casi de inmediato, sacando una sonrisa de ambos – ¿a las dos?

- claro – dijo con la misma velocidad. Mi respiración comenzó a ser errante. Lo extrañaba el punto de que dolía tenerlo tan cerca y no poder tocarlo. Me iba a despedir cuando él salió del automóvil y rodeó hasta llegar a mi puerta. Al abrirla me ofreció su mano la cual tomé sin vacilar

- ¿desde cuándo tan caballero?

- desde nunca, no te acostumbres – expresó caminando a mi lado. Maldije que la puerta quedara tan cerca de la acera.

- nos vemos mañana – Jakob me quedó mirando antes de asentir.

- nos vemos mañana – repitió. Esto se sentía tan como una primera cita. Pero tenía claro que no terminaría con un beso de buenas noches. Aunque lo deseaba con el alma.

- buenas noches Jakob – me despedí sonriéndole

- buenas noches Leah – nos quedamos un segundo mirándonos. Como si cada uno esperara el movimiento del otro para hacer algo. Y eso fue lo que pasó. Hicimos algo: retroceder. Él dio un paso hacia atrás y yo uno en dirección a la puerta del edificio.

Alargar la agonía no serviría de nada. Así que con una sonrisa me giré camino a mi habitación. No hubo beso de despedida, no hubo promesas de nada, solo una cita para almorzar, quizás para aclarar las cosas. Quizás para terminar definitivamente con todo. Quién sabe.

Pero había un avance. Uno que yo necesitaba. Quería a Jakob, lo amaba, lo haré siempre a pesar de que mirar esos ojos negras me recuerde todo lo que ocurrió. Al diablo con eso. Si estoy con él nuevamente estoy dispuesta a comenzar de cero. Olvidar lo anterior. Lo que él me pida. Todo con tal de tenerlo nuevamente.

_**DOS AÑOS DESPUES**_

Jakob POV

Sentí el calor de su cuerpo desnudo a mi lado, aun sumido en sueños abracé mas su cintura acercándola a mí. Recorrí su cuello con la punta de mi nariz sin salir de mi ensoñación. Tenía una erección matutina que me hizo gemir al hacer contacto con su muslo.

Ella gimió en respuesta.

- eres mejor que un despertador – susurró acomodando su espalda a mi pecho, acariciando mi dureza con su pierna – y haces su trabajo sin emitir mucho ruido

- estoy en modo vibrador – le dije mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja. Leah soltó una risa.

- eso tendría que sentirlo

- solo pídelo y te hare vibrar toda la mañana – la giré para ponerla boca abajo sobre la cama, puse mi cuerpo sobre su espalda y acomodé una de mis piernas entre las de ella, rocé mi rodilla con su sexo. Joder, ya estaba húmeda.

- no – gimió – no se me antoja – mordí su cuello con cuidado, Leah levantó la cabeza y la ladeó para darme un mejor acceso

- tu cuerpo no piensa lo mismo

- mi cuerpo es fácil, por eso te aprovechas de mi tan rápido – gruñí cuando levantó la cadera y la pegó a la mía, con un suave movimiento nos pusimos de rodillas - ¿ves? Se mueve solo, mi mente intenta negarse, pero al final se une a la causa – dobló su espalda y su trasero se frotó contra mi erección. Un gemido demasiado audible salió de mi garganta y resonó contra el cuello de Leah quien rió con sorna sabiendo que si ella lo quería yo haría lo que fuese sin importar lo estúpido que fuera

- tu cuerpo me simpatiza, tenemos las mismas ideas al mismo tiempo – dije en un susurro levantándome un poco, mi longitud se ubicó entre sus pliegues y se frotó contra ellos, lubricándose en sus jugos. Estuve a punto de correrme allí mismo cuando la escuché ronronear de placer.

- hazlo otra vez – me pidió. Pero mi vena malvada salió de algún sitio y contrario a lo que ella me pidió me alejé - ¿Qué haces? No te alejes – reí quedamente

- tendrás que rogarme

- olvídalo

- entonces no lo haré

- si lo harás – me dijo con voz que dejaba implícito el _'o sino'_

- ruégalo – gruñí pasando mis labios por su cuello, besé con lentitud hasta llegar a sus hombros, mis manos se fueron a sus pechos y comenzaron a masajear. Mi pulgar e índice tenían una predilección por sus pezones, así que a jugué con ellos

- no… mmm… rogar… - me sentí poderoso al notar que no podía armar una frase coherente por mis caricias, una de mis manos bajo hacia su centro, pero nunca llegó a tocarlo, mis dedos mimaron sus pliegues haciéndola gemir – maldito

- ruégalo – repetí, mi índice tocó su centro y lo masajeó con lentitud. Leah arqueó la espalda. Me deleité al ver su perfil, tenía sus ojos cerrados y la boca un poco abierta lanzando un jadeo silencioso. Ella no me dijo nada, solo se mantuvo de esa manera mientras yo continuaba con mi masaje cada vez más lento

La escuche gruñir y esperé con ansias que de su boca salieran las palabras de ruego que yo tanto esperaba. Pero grande fue mi sorpresa cuando no fue un sonido lo que sentí, si no que su toque directamente sobre mi erección. Había llevado una de sus manos por debajo de su cuerpo y entre sus piernas encontró mi sexo, el cual ahora estaba cómodamente en su palma.

- no te voy a rogar – dijo mirándome por sobre su hombro. Su mano no se movía sobre mí. Pero su tacto caliente me tenía vuelto loco. Esto se había vuelto una lucha de voluntades, deseaba penetrarla esta perder el control o hasta que ella perdiera la sensibilidad entre sus piernas, pero no cedería ante ella. Quería escucharla suplicar - ¿desde cuándo tengo que hacerlo? ¿Te excita que implore?

- suelo ser un caballero, pero tú y tus ronroneos sacan mi psicópata interno – mi cadera comenzó a mecerse acariciándose por sí solo sobre su palma inmóvil.

Eso se sentía muuuuuy bien.

El gemido que Leah soltó me hizo pensar que ella también lo disfrutaba.

- por favor, eres un gato domesticado, tienes menos maldad que un niño explorador – se burló. Creo que eso fue lo que desencadenó lo siguiente, porque yo mismo me sorprendí de la velocidad con la que tomé sus caderas y la giré tirándola de espaldas frente a mi sobre la cama. Y estando allí, sorprendía y con las piernas exquisitamente abiertas me sentí poseedor de un pase VIP directo a su sexo.

Y nada de holgazán comencé a hacer turismo en ella.

Mi boca se fue directamente a su ombligo, la sentí tiritar bajo mi toque, sabiendo lo que haría a continuación. Mi lengua se deleitó probando el jugo entre sus pliegues, desde la primera vez que lo hice se había convertido en una de mis actividades preferidas, su sabor era algo que no se podía comparar a nada, el sabor de mi esposa no tenia igual. Sentí sus dedos jugando con mi cabello mientras su espalda se arqueaba. Dos de mis dedos se introdujeron en ella moviéndose en su interior, siendo apresados por sus músculos, hasta llegar a ese punto de placer que la hacía gemir y…

- ¡sí! – exclamó cuando mis dedos llegaron a su destino y acariciaron sin cansancio, se me hizo imposible no sonreír al ver su semblante distorsionado por el placer. Volví mi boca a su lugar abriéndola para besar sus rosados pliegues. Mi lengua comenzó a hacer círculos alrededor de su centro jugando con su piel – mierda – no detuve mi trabajo, lo estaba pasando demasiado bien al verla prisionera de lo que yo le hacía, sin poder hacer nada además de retorcerse.

Mis dedos comenzaron a ser presionados con más auge indicándome que estaba por llegar al orgasmo. Pero a mí no se me había olvidado lo anterior. Aun quería que me rogara.

Así que me detuve.

- jodido bastardo – gruñó enojada, levantó la cabeza y me fulmino con sus ojos - ¿Por qué te detuviste?

- ruega – me senté acuclillado sobre la cama, mi erección siendo comida por su mirada, su centro siendo comida por la mía, de nuevo.

Leah enarcó una ceja cuando fijó sus ojos en los míos. Me sonrió de manera lasciva, de aquella forma que me indica que una idea caliente y perversa se estaba maquinando en su cabeza. Casi me atraganté con mi propia saliva cuando vi que sus dedos se dirigían a su sexo. Con mis ojos abiertos de par en par vi como se masajeaba, Leah contraía su rostro por el placer que ella misma se estaba dando… frente a mi… mirándome a mi… mierda creo que me voy a correr.

Intenté resistir observando el espectáculo que me estaban dando, pero no lo soporté mucho tiempo y tomé sus muñecas, de un movimiento las situé sobre su cabeza y me puse entre sus piernas. Llevé mi miembro a su entrada, pero no la penetré.

- mierda Jakob termina de una maldita vez – negué con mi cabeza, bajé mi cadera un poco para entrar, pero me retiré casi de inmediato – puta madre

- ruégame – gruñí.

- no

- hazlo

- maldición – se removió bajo mi cuerpo, sus pechos acariciaron el mío, sus caderas se mecieron de manera urgente buscando mas roce – por amor al cielo Jakob ¡termina de una jodida vez! – Nos quedamos mirando mientras ella jadeaba – me estás matando… idiota arrogante… por favor no pares – me pidió, mordí mi labio para no sonreír. No me moví – Jakob… te lo ruego

Música para mis oídos.

Con mi meta lograda empujé mi cadera contra la suya y la penetré con fiereza. Leah gimió con fuerza. Escondí mi rostro en su cuello y solté sus manos mientras mis estocadas se hacían más rápidas. Nuestros jadeos llenaban el ambiente con más auge a medida que nos acercábamos al clímax. Sus manos se dirigieron a mi espalda baja y apremiaron más velocidad. Besé su cuello sin dejar de moverme, esto se sentía increíble.

No me detuve hasta que finalmente exploté en ella. Leah rodeó mi cintura con sus piernas cuando tuvo su orgasmo. Mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar obligándome a dejar caer mi peso sobre ella. Teníamos la respiración agitada, mi corazón corría y mis músculos exigían un cambio de posición. Quise salir de encima para no aplastarla, pero me abrazó con más ansias no dejando que nos separáramos.

- quédate aquí – pidió con un susurro

- peso demasiado

- me gusta tu peso sobre mí, me torturaste e hiciste rogar, concédeme esto – sonreí dejando caer mi cuerpo y abrazándola. Apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho y escuché los latidos desbocados de su corazón.

Leah POV

Acaricié su cabello y abrí más mis piernas para dejar que su cadera se acomodara sobre la mía. Reprimí un gemido cuando su relajación provocó que entrara aun más en mi cuerpo. Estaba fascinada con esto, a pesar de que ya había pasado bastante tiempo, se me hacia inevitable sentirme estúpidamente feliz al compararnos con antes

Todo cambió con es simple almuerzo. No porque después termináramos besándonos y liando en una cama. Nada de eso ocurrió posterior a la comida rápida en el centro comercial.

Solo hablamos.

Toda la tarde, no nos habíamos visto en siete meses, ninguno había tenido noticas del otro, nos dijimos muchas cosas sin profundizar en nada de lo realmente importante. Y no me interesó, estar con él era lo significativo así fuera hablando del clima. Nos volvimos a ver una semana después, el mismo día, a la misma hora… en el mismo sitio… durante dos meses. Sin nunca llegar a un beso, sin nunca tomarnos de las manos. Nos habíamos hecho daño, habíamos sufrido demasiado para olvidarlo todo tan rápido.

Cuando finalmente tuvimos el valor de decirnos las cosas fue la culminación de todo. Desde que lo vi en la boda de Damián fue como abrir mis ojos. Pero después de esa conversación pude ver nuevamente sin todo el dolor que había cargado en mi pecho durante tanto tiempo en el que pensé que nadie me entendía, pero no era así, Jakob lo hacía, me comprendió y me dio la paz que se me estaba negando.

Posterior a eso nos besamos. Y fue glorioso.

Demoramos un mes en volverá al departamento. Pudimos irnos de allí, comprarnos otro sitio, pero ese lugar tenia tanto recuerdos buenos como malos, y decidimos que los primeros eran más importantes.

Ahora estábamos en la cama que habíamos compartido desde hace más de seis años. Pero de una forma diferente, sin sufrir, sin nada que se interponga en los años que queremos pasar juntos.

Nunca más. No volveré a estar lejos de él.

- ¿Qué piensas? – Jakob había levantado su mirada y chocado con la mía. Acaricié su cabello sacando los mechones rebeldes que se pegaron a su frente por el sudor.

- ¿tengo permiso para ser cursi? – él miró el reloj de la mesa de noche

- Sip, es más de medio día y además es nuestro aniversario de bodas – recalcó – tenemos derecho a todo

- bien… pensaba en ti – confesé sintiéndome rara. Mi poca expresividad no había mejorado con el tiempo

- ¿algo bueno o malo? – retiró su cuerpo y se colocó a un lado arrestándome con él y apegando mi cuerpo al suyo. Hice una mueca

- mierda, me vas a hacer decirlo todo de manera dulzona y diabética ¿verdad?

- Sip – Gemí – no hagas eso – gemí nuevamente – Leah… no te librarás de decirme que pensabas – volví a hacerlo – amo ese sonido – pasó uno de sus dedos sobre mis labios y me miró con atención

- bien… pensaba que… - elevé mis hombros quitándole importancia a lo que diría – no me quería separar de ti otra vez… no otra vez, nunca más – sentí los labios de Jakob sobre los míos besándome con delicadeza. Su mano se enredó en mi cabello hasta llegar a mi cuello y acercarme más a él. Mi lengua jugó con la suya.

Jakob comenzó a removerse a mi lado, una de sus piernas se metió entre mis muslos y los separó, yo sabía lo que vendría a continuación y estaba lista para él.

Pero el sonido del timbre cortó toda nuestra inspiración. Gruñimos al mismo tiempo.

- pensé que pedir el viernes libre sin que nadie lo supiera nos libraría de visitas hasta las cuatro de la tarde – se quejó al tiempo de que el timbre volvía a sonar.

- ve a ver quién es y vuelves conmigo – dije antes de besarlo.

Lo esperé sobre la cama escuchando quien era. El cartero. Mi corazón comenzó a latir con rapidez al imaginarme que podría haber llegado. Jakob subió las escaleras a toda velocidad al tiempo en que yo me sentaba sobre la cama cubriendo mis pechos con la sábana. Sonreí al verlo y notar el brillo en sus ojos

- llegó la respuesta – dijo nervioso mientras se acomodaba a mi lado en la cama. Con manos temblorosas sacamos los papeles que había dentro de ese sobre café.

_**UNA SEMANA DESPUES**_

- ¿Ya están todos allí? – Me preguntó Jakob dándome una sonrisa radiante, yo asentí guardando el celular en mi bolso – Alice debe estar saltando de la alegría

- si – reí, tomé su mano y la apreté con fuerza antes de mirar al asiento trasero. Estaba encantada… mi vista los registraba con detalles, tuve tantas ganas de pasarme hacia atrás solo para estar más cerca

- tranquila – dijo Jakob besando mi cuello después de parar el auto, no me había dado cuenta de que ya habíamos llegado – tenemos toda una vida para eso

- ¿la tenemos verdad?

- si… toda una vida – sonreí y lo besé en los labios – ahora vamos que tenemos una parentación que hacer y una enorme sorpresa que darles

Sin más preámbulos salimos del auto y sacamos con nosotros nuestra sorpresa, Jakob cargaba uno mientras que yo llevaba al otro en mis brazos. Podía escuchar el sonido de las risas que inundaban el lugar que Alice arrendó para la celebración. Debería estar lleno de niños. Emmet había tenido otra niña después de Abigail a quien llamó Lilly, tenía casi dos años igual que el pequeño de Alice con Jasper, Nathan. Bella y Edward esperaban a su primera hija que llegaría en dos meses siempre y cuando no se adelantara. Por lo que sabía también estaría mi hermano y el de Jakob. Seth estaba de novio con María y se casarían a finales de año. Damián tenía un recién nacido precioso de solo dos semanas de vida, lo abracé con fuerza cuando escuché el nombre que le había puesto… Steve. Loreto, Daniel y Esteban también habían confirmado su asistencia.

- ¿lista? – me preguntó Jake antes de pasar por la puerta, miré sus ojos y supe que nunca estaría insegura de nada si él estaba a mi lado… pero obviamente no le diría eso ya que sería demasiado meloso.

- obvio ¿tu?

- más que tu – sonreí

- claro – dije con algo de ironía al tiempo que abría la puerta. Pero me detuve antes de alcanzar a abrirla del todo. La cerré y me giré para mirarlo – te amo – dije con seguridad – desde siempre creo… - arrugué el entrecejo – y nunca podría amar a nadie como a ti porque me diste la oportunidad de creer nuevamente… así que… gracias

- yo también te amo más de lo que podrías imaginar… y gracias por escogerme a mi – me besó con ternura haciendo que un nudo se formara en mi garganta. No estaba acostumbrada a decir cosas así. Pero ahora la felicidad me embargaba de una manera que no sentía desde mi boda con Jake. Porque finalmente lo tenía todo. Y solo gracias a él – vamos a mostrarle al mundo a estos dos angelitos

Miré mis brazos donde descansaba un niño de un mes de edad, luego dirigí mis ojos hacia la pequeña de la misma edad que cargaba Jake. Veníamos del centro de adopción. Ahora éramos padres de unos hermosos gemelos.

Jonathan y Halley, los hermanos Black Clearwater

- mostremos al mundo nuestros hijos – Jakob besó mi coronilla y abrió la puerta para que pasáramos.

Lo hice sin dudar. Ahora lo tenía todo, a mi esposo, hijos y amigos con los que podría contar siempre. Era una mujer completa, con el mejor hombre existente a mi lado. Y toda una vida llena de esperanzas por delante.

**FIN.**

**Vestido de Leah: **http : / imágenes . solostocks . com / z2_3038661 / vestidos-fiesta-cortos . jpg

**Vestido de Jakob: **http : / images . dailyfill . com / c75c19e59ff94bf8_a8389c41bb0b581b / o / post_image-taylor-lautner-new-moon-london-spl137563_017 . jpg

**HO POR DIOS… lo primero que pensé cuando puse ese punto final fue "mierda… lo terminé, realmente lo terminé"… y sigo con ese sentimiento de no poder creerlo…**

**Estoy feliz de cómo resultó esta historia, no le quitaría nada, deje muchas ideas fuera, pero las usaré en algún fic a futuro… estoy divagando xD**

**Les agradezco a todas y cada una de ustedes por todo su apoyo, aquellas que leyeron sin dejar revi y mas aun a aquellas que se tomaron el tiempo de ponerme unas palabritas, ya sea amenazándome de muerte y/o tortura, o lindos halagos. Estoy jodidamente feliz. **

**Espero que este epilogo haya sido de su agrado, arreglé todas las embarradas que me mandé a lo largo de esta historia. Aclaro que NO HABRÁ EPILOGO PARA EL PRIMER FINAL, la razón es que ya de por si es demasiado feliz, un epilogo seria similar a un coma diabético… y conociéndome mataría a alguien teniendo que comenzar una tercera parte para arreglar eso y bla, bla, bla. **

**En fin… ahora a centrar mi imaginación y fuerza mental en las clases que comienzan la semana próxima y en Cuarto Menguante… y quizás en otra historia que me esta exigiendo salir de mi cabeza para ustedes… allí veré**

**Gracias nuevamente. Un abrazo enorme**

**FEY BLACK. **

14


End file.
